


Inquisitive Oblivion

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: The FamILY RP (full of angst and ships) [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #ROMANPROTECTIONSQUAD, A BREAK FRON THE ANGST, BABY BLEP LOVES DRAGONS AND IS TERRIFIED OF SNAKES OKAY!?, BUT HEY WE STARTED OFF MOSTLY WITH FLUFF!, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, I’m sorry... my characters need help, Kids, M/M, Mentions of Genderfluid, Nemo struggles with his own depression too..., ROMAN APPRECIATION DAY!, Roman gives the kids dragons, Suicidal Thoughts, THEN DEPRESSION SHOWS UP, Terra gets some character development!, The FamILY helps them though, Virgil is a protective big brother, but nothing like the last fic, for a bit, i think there's some disagreements too, maybe some non con elements in one chapter and one or two skiabble ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 53
Words: 218,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Following immediately after The Final Strike, the FamILY has grown and must learn to adapt and take care of their newest members. Character growth, mended relationships, and angst/fluff ensues!Until... the famILY discovers Thomas isn’t the only one with depression...





	1. New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild child abuse TW? Just in case, it's one slap to the cheek and it never happens again.

Logan wakes up hearing Virgil scream and looks at Virgil and the child in the bed. "What is going on?"

 

Virgil falls off the bed. “We- wha- I- You-“

 

The child curls up on Logan. "Daddy" He nuzzles him. 

 

"WHAT?" Logan yells, Virgil climbs back up and stares at Logan and the child before fainting. He falls to the ground again."Virgil!?" Logan looks at the child. Virgil door opens and Patton runs in. 

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

"Patton, I think you have another child." 

 

"What?" Patton looks at the child. "Uh ok? Here I'll take him." Patton takes the child and he starts whining. He reaches for Logan. 

 

"Daddy!" Patton gives him back to Logan. 

 

"I don't think he's mine Lo." 

 

Nemo runs in after Patton. “What is- oh. Oh!”

 

Virgil wakes up and sees Patton and Nemo. He takes the child from Logan and holds him out to them. “iS tHIS yOUR cHILD!?” The child laughs.

 

"Nope it's not ours." Patton shakes his head. 

 

"Virgil, I think it's ours." Logan looks at him pale. The child giggles and holds onto Virgil. Virgil looks back at Logan, just as pale. Nemo has to fight a smirk. 

 

“HOW!?” Virgil exclaims.

 

"I don't know!" Logan exclaim back. Patton giggles. 

 

"Trust me if I could take him I would but he doesn't want me." 

 

Terra looks in feeling the fear coming from Logan and Virgil. He sees the child and groans. "Really? How many kids do you need?" He stomps off. Nemo looks back at the door and sighs, going after Terra. 

 

Virgil looks down at the child in his arms. “Here! I don’t know what to do!” He shoves him towards Logan.

 

"And you think I do!?" 

 

Patton looks at them. "Ok, ok let's get out of this room. Logan" looking at the eyeshadow on his face. "And let's figure this out." Virgil carries the child with him out of the room. Patton takes Logan hand and helps him out. "Ok let's go to Logan's room." 

 

"Daddy's room!" The child proclaims. Patton giggles. 

 

"Yes, Daddy's room. Come on Logan." Patton walks him over as Logan is lost in his thought trying to figure out what is happening. Virgil tries to open the door but can’t with his hands full. Patton opens the door and lets Virgil in before dragging Logan in and closing the door. Virgil sets the child on the bed and goes over to Logan’s books, trying to find ones on parenting. The child makes grabby hands for Logan. Patton get Logan to sit on the bed. The child crawls into his lap and holds onto him. Patton sits in a chair. "Ok little guy, what can you tell us about yourself?"

 

There’s a thud as some books fall off Logan’s shelf. “Ow.” Virgil says.

 

"Virgil be careful." Patton warns.

 

The child pouts "Dad?"

 

“I’m fine, sweetie.” Virgil slaps a hand over his mouth. _‘WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?’_

 

Patton giggles and the child smiles. "Ok let's focus. What's your name kiddo?" The child clings to Logan’s tie and plays with it. "Kiddo can you focus and tell us your name or what trait you are? Everyone knows that." The child blinks. He goes back to playing with Logan’s tie. 

 

Virgil gives up on the books and comes over, sitting next to Logan and pulling the child in his lap. The child grunts and squirms in Virgil’s arms, still holding on to Logan’s tie and pulling it with him.“Please let him go.” Virgil tries to get the tie back from the child, so he’ll stop choking Logan.

 

"Well it doesn't look like he is going to talk to me. Logan" Patton looks at Logan who is spacing out. "Logan?" Patton Puffs and gives a small slap on Logan face. Logan blinks. 

 

"What?"

 

Virgil gets the tie back from the child, who growls at him. Virgil stares at him. “Okay. Your turn.” He hands the child to Logan.

 

Logan looks at the child. "What do you want me to do? I'm bad with children." 

 

"Will one of you try to figure out his trait? That would help us figure out what's going on." Patton looks at the two a little frustrated.

 

Virgil taps the child’s shoulder. “Hey, who are you?” 

 

The child’s eyes widen when he sees Logan’s white board. He gets down and stumbles over to it. He gets frustrated when he can’t reach. Virgil goes over and lifts him up. The child grabs a red marker and writes ‘CURIOSITY’ in big letters. He looks at Virgil. “Dat right?”

 

Virgil nods slowly. “Ya, that’s spelled right.” He smiles at Curiosity.

 

Patton looks at the board. "Yeah he's your kid alright."

 

Virgil looks at Patton. “H-How?”

 

"Curiosity would be a good trait to come by when you mix Logic and Anxiety together." Logan states. "I still don't know how he came to be."

 

Virgil sets Curiosity down and he runs to Logan, hugging his leg. “Da da!

 

"Yes, it seems that I am indeed 'Da da'." Logan pets his hair.

 

Logan looks at Patton. "Do you know who this is?" 

 

Curiosity looks at Patton. "Pappy!" 

 

"You mean Patton?" Patton questions.

 

"No Pappy." Curiosity nods his head as to say that that is final. 

 

Patton shrugs "I guess I'm Pappy now." Curiosity and Virgil giggles. A cry sounds from down the hall. Patton looks at the door. "Oh, that must be Sham I got to run but you three stay here and get to know each other." Patton giggles as he runs out. Logan looks at Curiosity. 

 

"So, tells us about yourself Curiosity." Curiosity blinks and stares at Logan. He goes to snatch his glasses. Logan holds his hands. "Well he definitely sticks to his trait. Those are my glasses. You have a pair too." He pokes the orange frame.

 

Curiosity gasps and touches his own face. He feels the glasses and takes them off to look at them, but everything is fuzzy. “Why kant I see ‘em?” He asks upset. Virgil sits next to Logan.

 

Logan puts them back on his face. "Because you need them on your face to see. Here." Logan summons a mirror and hands it to him. "Now you can see your glasses."

 

Curiosity gasps and coos. Virgil smiles. “And you said you weren’t good with kids.”

 

"I-well-" Logan puffs and blushes.

 

"There two of me!" Curiosity yells. 

 

"No Curiosity, that is your reflection."

 

Virgil giggles. “Look.” Virgil takes the mirror away. Curiosity’s eyes widen.Virgil holds up the mirror again and Curiosity gasps.

 

"Curiosity do you know who we are?" 

 

Curiosity points at Logan. "Your Daddy" he points at Virgil. "And your Dad." 

 

"Why am I Daddy? I rather be father."

 

Virgil laughs. “What’s wrong with Daddy?” He raises a brow.

 

"You know exactly what's wrong with Daddy."

 

"Papa!" Curiosity yells happily. He hugs Logan. "Papa" 

 

Logan sighs "I will accept 'Papa'." Logan pets his hair.

 

"So, Curiosity what do you like?" Logan asked looking at the child who hasn't let go. "Curiosity is there a reason you don't want to hold Virgil?" 

 

"Dad scream at me."

 

Virgil ducks his head. “I’m sorry, I was scared. I wasn’t screaming at you...”

 

Curiosity puts his hands on Virgil face and made him look at him. "Do yow love me?"

 

Virgil looks surprised. “Y-Yes?”

 

Curiosity smiles and gets out of Logan lap and lays in Virgil's. He holds onto him. "I love you too Daddy." 

 

Logan smirks "Guess your daddy now."

 

Virgil groans. “Roman’s not gonna let us live it down...”

 

Virgil looks at Curiosity. “Are you hungry?”

 

Curiosity nods. "Really huwgry."

 

Virgil looks up at Logan. "You think we should make something for the others or just us?"

 

"I think it would be rude otherwise." Logan stands up and opens his door. Curiosity smiles and jumps out of Virgil lap and out the door giggling.

 

Virgil chases after him. "Wait!" 

 

Curiosity goes downstairs and runs into Roman. "Who are you?" Curiosity giggles and runs pass him. "Hey get back here!" Roman starts chasing him around the house.

 

Virgil get downstairs and find cushions all over the floor, Nemo grunting under the couch. He hears footsteps. "Virgil?"

 

"Yeah. It's me. Whatcha up to down there?"

 

"Umm... I... Am totally not stuck." Nemo tries to pull himself out, but his wings are trapped. "And I seem to have misplaced a snake."

 

Sham appears from under the coffee table and hisses at Nemo before blepping, then disappearing.

 

Nemo squirms, but to no avail. "Okay. Help!"

 

Logan comes downstairs and into the kitchen as Curiosity runs by Roman chasing him. He holds onto Logan's leg giggling. Roman looks at them. "Care to explain who this is? and why is he running around the house?" 

 

"Maybe because you were chasing him, and he thought it was a game." Logan picks him up.

 

Virgil sighs and tries lifting the couch, but just rolls it onto Nemo's wing. "OUCH! Just grab Sham before he runs off and get Roman!" Nemo exclaims.

 

Virgil drops the couch and lets it fall the two inches he lifted it. "Fine, your majesty." he kneels down under the coffee table and finds Sham curls up, chewing on his cloak. "Come here you-" he goes to grab him, and Sham bites him. Virgil screams.

 

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Nemo shouts, still stuck under the couch.

 

"YOUR SON BIT ME!" Virgil clutches his arm, examining the bite.

 

"Ugh. SHAM!" Sham just giggles and claps.

 

Virgil glares at him. "I swear that kid is still Deceit."

 

"Hey!"

 

"Nope rope. Danger noodle. Slimey boi." Virgil says. Sham bleps him.

 

"Baby blep." Virgil smirks. "He still bit me though." he looks down at the bite.

 

Roman and Logan come in hearing Virgil scream. "What's wrong?" Logan asked. 

 

Roman sees Nemo. "How did you get under the couch?"

 

"Sham bit me." Virgil says.

 

"Umm... To be honest, I don't know, but could I have a hand getting out?" Nemo asks sheepishly.

 

Roman laughs and picks up the couch. "Where's Patton?"

 

Logan walks up to Virgil. "Does Sham have Venom?" He asks with concern.

 

"Daddy?" 

 

Roman looks at Virgil. "Did he just call you 'Daddy'?" Virgil groans.

 

Nemo rolls out from under the couch with a huff. "Thanks..." he goes over and reaches under the coffee table for Sham. Sham goes to bite him. "EH! What did I say about biting!?" 

 

Sham rushes out from under the table and makes a break for it, but Nemo scoops him up. "Sham..." he says in a warning tone and Sham looks down in shame. Nemo sets Sham in front of Virgil. "What do you say?" Sham doesn't meet Virgil's eyes. "Sham?" Nemo says.

 

"This really isn't-"

 

Nemo gives Virgil a 'be quiet' look. "Sham, you have until three to apologize. One..." Sham fidgets with his cloak. "Two..." Nemo draws it out.

 

"I'm nowtsowwy." Sham pouts.

 

"I forgive you, Sham." Virgil smiles.

 

Nemo smiles and picks Sham up. "Good job! Do you want a cookie?" Sham nods excitedly and Nemo takes him into the kitchen. "Don't worry about the bite. He bit me too, but I don't think he's developed any venom yet." he sits Sham on the counter and gives him a cookie which Sham happily munches on.

 

Logan sighs in relief and Curiosity makes grabby hands for Virgil whining. Virgil picks up Curiosity and glances at Roman. "Guess you two have met already?"

 

"Hardly he's done nothing but giggle and run around the house and he called you dad." Raman looks at Virgil with curiosity.

 

Virgil smirks. "Well... This is curiosity and... Apparently, he's..." he looks at Logan.

 

He seems to be Virgil and mines child." Logan finishes. 

 

Curiosity giggles. "There the bewst Daddy's in da world!" 

 

Roman smirks "Daddy's huh?" Virgil blushes. 

 

Nemo giggles from the kitchen. He brings Sham back out. "Okay! Bath time!" Sham cries and tries to scramble out of Nemo's arms. "Come on, you've never seen bubbles before! You'll love it! And Roman can make you some rubber ducky's?" Nemo looks at Roman hopeful.

 

Roman rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers. A rubber ducky falls into Sham's hands. Curiosity eyes widen. "Mawic!" Sham still pouts. He boops its nose before chewing on it.

 

Nemo shakes his head. "We need to get you some actual chew toys." he carries Sham half way up the stairs before pausing and looking back at Roman. "Hey... Would you mind- umm... Conjuring a few more onesies for him?" he nods at Sham who is now growling with the ducky in his mouth, getting spit on Nemo's shirt, who doesn't seem to notice.

 

"What type of onesies?"

 

Curiosity slaps Roman arm. "Magic man Magic man."

 

Virgil bursts into laughter. "What? The magic man can't read minds?" he smirks at Roman.

 

Nemo laughs. "Similar to this one, maybe different colors. Doesn't matter much."

 

Roman rolls his eyes. He snaps his fingers. "There in his room I hope Sham likes them." 

 

"More Magic!" Curiosity demanded. Logan rolls his eyes. He wants to tell him that there no such thing as magic, but he can't bring himself to do it for some reason. Virgil giggles. 

 

Nemo smiles. "Thanks, Roman!" he bounds up the stairs with a still grumpy Sham.

 

"What about bubbles?" Virgil suggests.

 

Roman glares at Virgil. "I'm not a show act." Curiosity starts to whimper. 

 

Logan glares at Roman. "If you make him cry, you’re going to wish you were a magic man." _'Why do I care so much? It's because crying children are hard to calm down. Yeah that's sounds right.'_

 

Roman groans "Find I guess I can play the part." Roman shakes his hands and confetti comes out. The confetti flies up and turns into bubbles. Virgil smiles and sets Curiosity down. Curiosity squeals with delight and tries to jump in the air and catch the bubbles. He runs around to the couch and climbs up onto it to get higher, still reaching for the bubbles.

 

"Please be careful." Logan watches from him like a hawk. Roman moves his hands around and the bubbles dance around the room and change different colors. Curiosity claps and jumps on the couch. 

 

Virgil goes over to Logan and rests a hand on his shoulder. "You sound like me." he smirks.

 

Logan blushes "Well... you... know you... he's just...a kid...and" Roman condense the bubbles into a big on and it floats towards Curiosity.

 

Curiosity squeals and lunges for it. "Mwagic! Mwagic!" 

 

Virgil catches him before he hits the ground. "Whoa! Slow down there!" he lifts him up to the bubble. Curiosity claps and touches the bubble. The bubble pops and an illusion of fireworks fly up and make beautiful color then forms to spell 'Curiosity'.

 

Curiosity squeals. "Dats me!" he claps and hugs Virgil's face. 

 

Virgil laughs. "Say thank you to the magic man." he smirks and sets Curiosity down.

 

Curiosity runs and hugs Roman's leg. "Tank uwu!"

 

Roman takes a bow as the illusion fade. He picks Curiosity up. "It was my pleasure. That was actually fun. Not every day I get an audience like this." He pokes Curiosity nose Curiosity giggles and Roman puts him down.

 

Nico claps from the stairs. "A spectacular display, my prince." he smiles warmly at Roman then looks at Curiosity. "So, Curiosity, huh?" He kneels down to him. "I'm Nico." he offers him a smile and extends his hand for a hand shake.

 

Curiosity takes it. "What's on your neck?" He looks at it with Curiosity.

 

Nico is surprised a moment and reaches up to trace his neck, then he remembers the tattoo. "It's called a tattoo." he says.

 

"You're not getting one." Virgil tells Curiosity sternly.

 

"Awwww Papa?" 

 

"No, your too young." Logan says sternly. Curiosity pouts.

 

Nico laughs. "Listen to your parents. Besides, it's nothing special. You can just use markers."

 

Virgil glares at Nico. "Thanks for the idea..."

 

Curiosity smiles and runs upstairs. Logan turns and chases after him. "Curiosity No!"

 

"Oops." Nico says.

 

Roman looks at Virgil. "Soooo how long have you two been parents?"

 

"A hour. At most." Virgil answers.

 

"Where did he come from?" Nico asks.

 

"Patton and Logan said something about Curiosity being a combination trait of Logic and Anxiety." 

 

Nico nods slowly. "So... Perhaps the subscape? And you and Logan being in close presence so often drew him out?"

 

"Yeah... Seems about right."

 

"Well congrats on the two of you, and you didn't even have sex. No that that would even matter giving that were all male." Roman shrugs. Virgil blushes hard and Nico gently smacks Roman's arm. 

 

"I- uhh... Better go... Help Logan... Keep Curiosity from- uh. Yeah." Virgil stutters and disappears up the stairs.

 

"What did I say?" Roman rubs his head.

...  
  
"You get back here!" Curiosity bursts out of Logan's room laughing.

 

Virgil gets to the hall and spots the scene before running after Curiosity. "Hey!"

 

Curiosity laughs and runs down the hall. Terra comes out of his room and runs into Curiosity. "Owy" 

 

Patton comes out of the room as well. "Oh, are you two ok?" Curiosity hiccup as tears form.

 

"Daddy!"

 

Virgil rushes over and scoops Curiosity up. "Shh... It's okay. Daddy's here." He rocks Curiosity and pets his hair. "Shhh..."

 

"Terra are you ok?" Patton ask giving him a hand. Terra glares at Curiosity and growls. He slaps Patton hand away and pushes himself up and goes back to his room and slams is door, Patton sighs.  
  
Curiosity cries into his shoulder. Logan runs up. "What happened?"

 

Virgil jumps a little when Terra's door slams. _‘Is he... Jealous?'_ "Terra and Curiosity ran into each other..." he hands Curiosity to Logan. He knocks on Terra's door. "Terra?" Patton nods and takes Logan and Curiosity downstairs. Virgil gets no answer from the door. “Terra? Can I please come in?”

 

"Whatever."

 

Virgil opens the door and steps in. “Hey. You okay?”

 

Terra lies in bed arms cross. "Yeah, I'm fine, shouldn't you be with your new baby?" His voice full of spite.

 

Virgil frowns and goes over to sit on the edge of the bed. “Right now, I’m more concerned about you...” Terra doesn't say anything. He looks down at the fidget cube in his hands. Virgil thinks a moment on what to say. “You’re scared?” Terra nods “Of being replaced?”

 

"Of being forgotten. Dad and Nemo have to look after Sham so now they don't have time for me. Nemo is all for Sham, so he already broke his promise and Dad... I was never that special to him anyways. He's just going to forget me too and now you have a kid too so where does that leave me? Parent less and brother less."

 

Virgil looks sad and lays down next to Terra, pulling him into a hug. “You’re not going to be forgotten. We all love you dearly, we’ve just been thrown for a loop right now. Things will steady out and we’ll have more time together soon, I promise.” He hesitates. It seems like Nico and Roman are doing better now...  “In the meantime, you and Roman haven’t finished your Disney marathon. And Nico would love to hang out with you.” He offers him a smile.

 

Terra rubs his head. "Alright" he looks down.

 

Virgil squeezes his hand. “What is it?”

 

"Bump my head on the wall when I fell. It hurts but like I said it's whatever; it will pass."

 

Virgil frowns. “Hold on.” He sinks out to the kitchen and grabs an ice pack, wraps it in a towel, and rises back up in Terra’s room. “Here.”

 

"Thanks." he puts it to the back of his head. "How are you so sure you’re not going to forget about me?"

 

Virgil sits down next to him. “Because that’s not what we’re like. We include everyone. We make sure everyone feels loved and wanted.”

 

"There is now nine of us and I don't even have a seat at the table. I'm not as cute as the babies. I'm just having a hard time believing you." He brings his legs up.

 

Virgil chuckles and wraps his arms around Terra. “You think we define value by how cute you are?” He tilts Terra’s chin up. “Tell you what. You, Roman, and Nico spend the day together. Roman can help you make a personalized chair, then you guys can have a Disney marathon or whatever you’d like. It’ll be good for all of you.” He offers him a smile. “There’s no need to be alone in your room. Trust me, I tried that, and it doesn’t help anything.”

 

Terra nods "Alright but can we do something later? Just the two of us?"

 

“Of course. Anything you’d like.” Terra hugs him.

 

Virgil hugs him back. “I love you.”

 

"I love you too big brother."

 

Virgil gives him a squeeze then lets him go. “I’m serious. If I don’t see you downstairs with Romico soon, I’m sending them to you.” He winks.

 

Terra chuckles "Alright I'm going." He looks down at the fidget cube "You probably want this back now." He holds it up for Virgil.

 

Virgil shakes his head. “Keep it. From me to you.” He smiles warmly at him.

 

Terra smiles a puts it in his pocket. He hugs him again. "Thank you."

 

“Yeah, no problem, bro.” Virgil chuckles. “See you soon.” He opens the door and hears screams from Nemo’s room. 

 

“PATTON! HELP!”

 

Patton comes running down the hall. "COMING!"

 

Terra frowns again "See what I mean?"

 

Virgil sighs and gives Terra’s shoulder a squeeze. “We’re learning.”

 

"I'll go find Roman now." Terra picks up the ice pack and leaves his room.

 

Patton makes it into Nemo’s room and hears the screams coming from the bath room. “Sham! Please!” Nemo begs, trying to get the cloak from him so he can put him in the bath. 

 

“COWWWLLLLDDDD!!!!” Sham cries. 

 

“You won’t be in a minute!”

 

Patton giggles "Here let me see him." Patton takes him into his arms and rocks him. "Is the mean man trying to make you take a bath?" Nemo hiss. 

 

Sham whimpers and nods. “Cowwwddd!”

 

Patton nods and sits next to the tub. "I know your cold but here feel the water with your hands." Patton guides his hands into the water. "Doesn't that feel warm?"

 

Sham recoils a bit when his hand meets the water before he touches it again curiously. “Wawwwm!” He chirps.

 

Patton giggles "You want to get in the warm water?" Patton sticks his hand in the water and rubs his water hand on his scale face. Sham purrs and nods, making grabby hands for the water but is disappointed when it flows through his tiny fingers. Patton giggles "Ok sham I'm going to take your cloak now." Before he can complain "Or else no warm water."

 

Sham pouts. “Okayyyyyy.”

 

"Good boy." Patton takes off the cloak and slowly sets him into the water. He smirks at Nemo. Sham laughs and splashes. 

 

Nemo sighs. “Thank you, love.”

 

"I think you can handle the rest." Patton kisses his cheek and heads out. Nemo grabs some bubble bath mix and pours it in, stirring the water. Sham gasps as bubbles start forming and tries to eat them. 

 

“Sham! No!” Sham sputters and tries to wipe his tongue, but that just gets more in his mouth. “Shaaaaaaam!”  
  
...

Logan lays in bed with Curiosity asleep in his arms. Logan massages the child's head as he reads a book. Virgil cracks open the door and quietly peaks in before entering and closing it. He smiles at the sight. Logan looks up and nods. "Finally got him to take a nap."

 

Virgil walks closer and pets Curiosity’s head. “You’re a good daddy.” He smirks at Logan.

 

Logan blushes "Well-" he sighs in defeat. "Ok maybe I am." He takes a deep breath "Parents huh? I never thought that would happen."

 

Virgil chuckles and lays down next to him. “Yeah...”

 

"You think we will be up for it?"

 

Virgil intertwines his fingers with Logan’s. “I’m sure.” He gives him a reassuring smile.

 

Logan smiles back. "So, what's wrong with Terra?"

 

Virgil sighs. “He’s scared we’re going to forget about him. I told him we wouldn’t and suggest he hang out with Roman and Nico for a bit.”

 

Logan nods "I can see that. I just hope we don't let him down."

 

“I know...”  
  
...

Terra comes downstairs. "Hey Ro, you busy?" 

 

"Just helping Patton make lunch for everyone." Roman smiles at him. 

 

"Hey kiddo." Patton waves.

 

Roman walks up to him. "What's up Terrable Terror?" 

 

Terra frowns "Don't call me that." 

 

"Oh sorry, anyway what's up?"

 

Nico pokes his head up from behind the couch. “Hey, Terra!”

 

"Hey Nico" he waves then turns back to Roman. "I was wondering if you can make me a chair for the table?" 

 

Roman laughs and Terra gets sheepish "Oh Terra I don't make the chair you do." He pokes his nose. "Here" Roman snaps his fingers and a wooden chair shows up in the commons on top of a painting mat and is surrounded by painting supplies. "You get to paint your own chair. That's what makes it special."

 

Nico beams and comes over. “If you want to try different colors, I can sketch you an outline?” He holds up a sketchbook.

 

Terra looks at Nico and Roman. "Yeah that sounds cool." He smiles and goes to sit on the couch. Nico opens the sketchbook and starts drawing. He finishes and gives it to Terra along with a pack if colored pencils."Thanks" he takes it and starts drawing. The end result is a poorly drawn picture with the chair having a background of dark purple and the chair cover in flowers and sugar skulls. He frowns "It's not that good maybe you should paint the chair."

 

Nico shakes his head. “If I do it then it’s not yours. You make it to what you like. Don’t worry about what others are going to think.” He gives him a smile. “When it comes to art, we don’t have mistakes, we have happy accidents.”

 

Roman chuckles "That man is a gift from the heavens. Nico Ross over here is right it's your chair. You make it." 

 

"But what if it's bad and you all laugh?" 

 

"We won't we're not that type of people. Here your design calls for a base coat of dark purple. So just start with that for now." Terra nods and pulls out the dark purple and starts painting.

 

Nico chuckles and stands. “If I’m Ross, then who are you?”

 

Roman smirks "Wouldn't you like to know."

 

Nico raises a brow testily. “Oh, _really_ , Da Vinci?”

 

Roman laughs Terra smiles "Nice to see you two back together." Nico smiles and kisses Roman’s cheek.

 

“We're taking it slow Tiny Terra." 

 

Terra looks away "Yeah I can see why." _'Does he have to pick on me?'_

 

Nico glances at Terra then pokes Roman’s stomach. “Easy on the nicknames, Ro. Remember?”

 

"Hmm? Oh, right sorry."

 

“Don’t tell me. Tell him.” Nico nods towards Terra.

 

Roman nods "Sorry for the nicknames Terra." 

 

Terra shrugs "It's whatever."

 

Nico bites his lip. He kneels down next to Terra. “That looks lovely.”

 

"It's just purple paint." Terra shrugs.

 

“Yes, but it’s very smooth. There’re hardly any visible brush strokes. Have you painted before?”

 

"No"

 

Nico nods. “You have a gift.”

 

Terra raises an eyebrow. Roman sits next to him. "What he means is that you’re really good for someone who hasn't painted before." Nico nods and smiles at Terra.

 

Terra looks at the chair. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

 

“No. I’m serious. You’re doing a lot better than my first time at painting.” Nico chuckles. “Roman can tell you... it was a disaster.”

 

"You got paint over everything."

 

“Including you.” Nico smirks. “You looked like a sunflower for a bit there.”

 

"You ruined my suit." 

 

"You mean like this." Terra smears Paint on his suit. Roman lets out an offense’s prince noise. Nico laughs loudly and claps. He dips his finger in the paint and boops Roman’s nose.

 

"I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED!" Roman yells dramatically. Terra laughs.

 

Nico chuckles and draws whiskers on Roman’s face. “Purrrr-fect!”

 

Roman falls on his back "OH THE HUMANITY I'M BEING ATTACK! PATTON SAVE ME!" 

 

"NOPE YOUR ON YOUR OWN." 

 

Terra laughs harder. "THANKS DAD" Nico giggles and starts painting a butterfly mask on Roman’s face.

 

"NICO MY LOVE WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL!?"

 

Nico giggles. “But you’re a beautiful butterfly!”

 

Terra falls on his back laughing. Roman smirks "Well so are you." He rubs his faces against Nico's. Nico squeals and laughs. He pulls Roman in for a kiss. Roman covers his mouth. "No lip action, remember?" Nico nods and kisses his forehead instead.

 

Roman smiles Terra looks up. "Ewww gross."

 

Nico chuckles and pulls away. “Ugh! ROMAN! You got paint in my hair!” He combs his fingers through his hair with a disgusted look.

 

Roman laughs "You started it."

 

Nico glares at him. “Fine. Then I’ll finish it!” He dips his finger in the paint and starts painting flowers on Roman’s suit.

 

"Hey!" Roman pouts Terra snickers.

 

Nico giggles. “There. My masterpiece.” He sits back to admire his work.

 

"Very funny Nico." Roman chuckles as he sits up.

 

Nico giggles. “Can I keep it?”

 

"Lunch is ready." Patton comes into the common area. "Go get clean up I don't want paint in the dining room.”

 

"Ok Padre." Roman stands up.

 

"Ok Dad." Terra runs upstairs.

 

Nico stands. “Can I keep it?” He points to Roman’s paint covered suit.

 

"Sure, you can keep it." Roman takes his shirt off and hands it to Nico. "For you my sunshine."

 

Nico giggles and takes it. “Thanks.” He smiles at him and sinks out to his room.

 

Roman smiles and sinks into his room. Patton walks upstairs and knocks on Logan's door. "Lunch is ready."

 

Virgil sits up and goes to the door, quietly opening it. “Thanks.” He smiles at him and glances back at the bed where Logan and Curiosity are passed out.

 

Patton smiles "You two are doing a great job. I'm sure Curiosity is really happy."

 

Virgil smiles. “Logan’s been doing most of the work. He’s actually really good with him.”

 

"Well he is very curious, Logan will have fun teaching him all that he knows."

 

Virgil nods. He glances back at them. “I don’t know if I should wake them...”

 

"I made grill cheese I'll just bring it up for you." Patton winks.

 

“Thank you.”

 

"I'll be back in five I'm going to check on Nemo and Sham." Patton walks away. Virgil nods and closes the door. Patton goes to Nemo’s room and finds Nemo sitting on the bed, holding Sham bundled up in the snake blanket Patton made. Sham purrs happily. "Aww that is adorable." Nemo looks up at him and smiles. Patton sits on the bed and pets Sham scales. "Did you enjoy your bath?"

 

Sham hums and nods. “Swashy!” 

 

Nemo chuckles. “I knew you’d like bubbles.”

 

Patton giggles "I made grill cheese want some?" Sham looks at Patton curiously and makes grabby hands. Patton giggles and picks him up. "You want a grill cheese Sham?" Sham sticks out his tongue. 

 

Nemo chuckles. “I don’t think he knows what grilled cheese is.”

  
"Well then he is going to find out!" Patton starts to walk away. Sham hangs onto Patton’s cat onesie. Nemo follows them. They get downstairs and Roman, Nico, and Terra are already there. There’s still paint in Nico’s hair, much to his dismay.

 

Patton hands Sham to Nico. "I'll be right back."

 

Nemo rocks Sham and grabs a plate. He sits Sham in his chair and picks off pieces of the sandwich. “Chew.” Sham takes it in his hand and looks at it before squishing it. He giggles. Nemo sighs. “That goes in your mouth...”

 

Nico smirks. “Having trouble there?”

 

Patton giggles he rips and new pieces off. "Here comes the airplane open wide." Patton flies the piece to Sham's mouth. Sham laughs and opens his mouth.

 

Patton puts it in his mouth and giggles. Roman smirks "And that's why Patton is the dad."

 

Nemo stares, dumbfounded, before shaking his head. “Agreed.” He picks up a piece. “Okay, Sham. Airplane time.” He copies Patton’s motions. 

 

Sham crosses his arms and keeps his mouth tightly shut. “Mmm mmm!”

 

"Sham be nice to Daddy." Patton rubs his back.Sham growls at Nemo, and Nemo would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little scared at that. 

 

Nico stares. “Wow.”

 

"Sham behave." Patton warns. Sham growls.

 

Roman glares at Sham. "Is there going to be a problem?" 

 

Patton glares back at Roman. "No there is not." Patton picks up Sham and rocks him. "Is this better?" Sham sighs and relaxes in Patton’s arms. 

 

“I don’t get it.” Nemo rests his head in his hands.

 

"Nemo can you bring some sandwiches to Logan's room? I'll see if I can get Sham to eat." Patton tickles is nose.

 

“Okay.” Nemo picks up three plates and goes upstairs. He knocks on Logan’s door and Virgil answers. He sees the sandwiches and his eyes brighten. 

 

“Thank you so much!” Virgil whispers. 

 

Nemo smiles. “Yeah, parenting is hard, isn’t it?” Virgil nods and pushes the door open a bit more so Nemo can see Logan and Curiosity asleep on the bed. “Aww.” Nemo coos. “Send me a pic.” Virgil smirks and takes a picture, sending it to the group chat. Nemo smiles. “See you soon.” He heads back downstairs as Virgil closes the door.

 

"Here comes the airplane." Patton flies the sandwich around the air. Sham chirps and opens his mouth. 

 

Nemo makes wild hand gestures. “I don’t understand!?”

 

Patton sticks it in his mouth. "Good job Sham."

 

Roman chuckles "Good thing I'm not a parent." Terra looks away and just eats his sandwich.

 

Nico gently smacks Roman’s arm. “And what’s wrong with being a parent?” He glances at Terra then back at Roman.

 

"What? Nothing it's just a lot of work and I personally wouldn't be able to do it."

 

“What about babysitting?” Nemo suggests.

 

Nico nods. “We could do that.”

 

"I guess but I'm not babysitter that little twerp." Terra tenses up and stands.

 

"Thank you for lunch." He runs upstairs.

 

Nico watches Terra leave and sighs. “Roman!” Nemo’s eyes widen as he realizes what happened.

 

"What!? I was talking about Sham!" 

 

Nemo gently places a hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Terra...”

 

“Terra is scared of being forgotten. He’s just a kid. He needs parental support, but with Nemo and Patton busy with Sham and Logan and Virgil with Curiosity, that just leaves us. And I know you weren’t trying to, but to him you were saying you don’t want him.” Nico says.

 

"Ohhhhh my bad." Roman feels ashamed. 

 

"Roman go talk to him." Patton suggested with a hint of an ordered. 

 

Roman clears his throat. "Right I will go do that." Roman heads upstairs. 

 

"Poor kiddo..." Patton frowns as he rocks Sham. Sham gurgles and pats Patton’s face.

 

"Oh, right ready for more?" Patton gives him a smile.Sham chirps. 

 

Nemo smiles tiredly and rests against the table. “More coffee.” He mumbles and goes to the kitchen.

 

"Alright here comes another airplane just for you." Patton giggles. Sham opens his mouth and claps.

 

Patton sticks it in his mouth. "Yaaaa you’re such a good eater." Sham hums and chews happily. "I wonder why he won't eat for Nemo?"

 

“Cause you’re more fun.” Nemo answers from the kitchen.

 

"You can be fun too." Patton calls back getting ready for the next piece.

 

Nemo comes out with two mugs of coffee. He sits down and downs one. Nico looks at him worriedly. “Did you sleep last night?” Nemo shakes his head. He sips at the second mug.

 

"How much damage did Deceit do?" Patton asks

 

“Nearly lost a friend, almost got kicked out of his apartment.” Nemo rests his head on the table. “It was a close call...” Sham giggles and plays with Patton’s glasses.

 

Patton sighs "Good job sweetie. You can go take a nap if you want." Nemo doesn’t respond. Nico pokes him and Nemo snores. Patton giggles "I guess that is a yes." 

 

Nico smirks. “I’ll get him to the couch.” He tries to pick him up but ends up having to drag him on the ground, wings limply trailing underneath him.

 

"Thanks Nico." 

 

“Y-eah.” Nico pants and heaves Nemo onto the couch. He sighs and sways. “Why am I so weak?”

 

"I don't know everyone one else is equal in strength." 

 

Nico comes back to the table and sits down. He sighs. “Except Roman... Roman’s the strongest...” he smiles, lost in thought.

 

Patton giggles "Ok Nico whatever you say."

 

A minute later there is a slamming of a door. Patton looks up. "Oh, that can't be good." Nico winces.

...

Roman knocks on Terra door. “Terra? It’s Roman I want to apologize for what I said downstairs.” 

 

“I forgive you, now go away.” 

 

“That doesn’t sound like you forgive me.” Roman sighs and walks in. 

 

“Hey! I didn’t tell you could enter my room.” Terra yelled. 

 

“Terra we need to talk. I wasn’t talking about you when I said little twerp. I was talking about Sham.” 

 

“Could have fool me.” Terra crosses his arms. Roman sighs and sits on Terra bed. 

 

“Look one thing about me is that I say a lot of stupid shit.” 

 

“You can say that again.” 

 

“Look one thing about me is that I say a lot of stupid shit.” Roman smirks at him.

 

Terra sighs “Your point?”

 

“I do care about you, we all do.” 

 

“You’re the 4th person to say that.”  

 

“Because it’s true!” 

 

“Well your actions say otherwise.” 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“5 minutes ago, calling me ‘Terraible Terror’” 

 

“Terra it was a joke, if you don’t like nicknames, I won’t give you nicknames. As for downstairs I’ll be happy to babysit you.” 

 

“It’s not even that! I don’t want a baby sitter I want a dad. I want a dad that will just love me and want to be around me and not have to worry about anyone else.” 

 

“You want to be taken care of, I get it but that’s not going to happen.” 

 

“And why not?” He pouts “Because we care for everyone not just one person. Patton cares about you and he loves you, but Sham just needs more caring at the moment.” 

 

“Oh, so I’m just not good enough.” 

 

“That’s not what I meant!” 

 

“Then what do you mean? Because it sounds like I’m not important enough to be taken care of! Maybe I should just go back to the dark side if I’m not important.” 

 

“Oh, my Walt, you’re such a drama queen. You don’t actually want to go back don’t even pretend that you too.”  

 

“Why do you care?” Roman thinks for a second a second too long. “See you don’t! You only care because Nico likes me.” 

 

“That is not-“ 

 

“Maybe you're just worry I’m going to take him away from you like Lust.” 

 

Roman raises his hand and slaps him. “DON’T YOU DARE!-“ and stops when he hears a cry. Terra lays on his bed holding his face. 

 

“I can see why Virgil had nightmares about you.” 

 

Roman feels extremely guilty “Terra I didn’t mean-“ 

 

“Just get out please, I’ll be good.” Roman puts a hand to his mouth. He gets up and runs out slamming his door. 

…

Nico runs upstairs he sees Roman going down to his room. “Hey! What happened?”

 

"I HIT HIM!" Roman groans into his hands "WHY DO I MAKE EVERYTHING WORST?" 

 

“YOU WHAT!?” Nico exclaims and runs to Terra’s room. He knocks on the door. “Terra!?”

 

"I"M SORRY PLEASE GO AWAY I'LL BE GOOD." 

 

Nico opens the door and runs to Terra, wrapping him in a hug. “Shhh...” he rubs his back.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Terra wraps around Nico.

 

“Didn’t mean what?” Nico rocks Terra.

 

"I told Roman I was going to take you away. I'm sorry" 

 

Nico tenses a bit before forcing himself to breathe. _‘That would be why he hit him...’_ “Let me see your face.” He gently tries to pull Terra’s hands away.

 

Virgil comes out of Logan’s room. He sees Roman. “What’s going on!?”

 

"I-I-I" Roman stutters. Virgil looks at Terra’s open door and goes over, peaking in.

 

Terra huffs as he lowers his hand to show the red spot one his cheek. "I didn't mean it." Tears fall down his face.

 

Virgil’s eyes widen. He looks back at Roman. “ **WHAT DID YOU DO?** ”

 

"I-It was an accident he triggered me." Roman stuttered he wasn't going to win this. 

 

Virgil growls and points to his room. “ **In. Now.** ” Roman follows.

 

Nico huddles him under his cloak. “Shhh...” he picks him up and sinks out to his room. “You’re okay. I’ll be right back. I’m going to go get you some ice, okay?” Terra nods holding onto his knees. Nico sinks out to the kitchen. Nico grabs an ice pack and a glass of water before sinking out to his room. He rises up and gently places the ice pack on Terra’s cheek. “Shh... sip this.” He hands him the water. Terra nods and takes it. He tries to calm his crying as he hears yelling coming down the hall. Nico pulls out his phone and grabs noise isolating ear buds. “Here. Let’s listen to some music.” Terra nods and puts them in.

… 

Virgil closes the door. “ **You SLAPPED HIM!?** **YOU HIT A CHILD!? OUT OF ANGER!?** **You hurt MY BROTHER!?** ”

 

"I'm not going to even defend myself here, yeah I fucked up royalty and you have every right to be pissed at me right now." 

 

Virgil shakes and looks down, clenching his fist. “ **I don’t even know what to do right now.** ” He looks up at Roman. “ **I don’t want to see you anywhere near him.** ” He opens the door and walks out. Roman sighs and goes to his room. Virgil goes downstairs to get a drink and calm down. He sees Patton with Sham. He waves, not trusting his voice to be back to normal.

 

"I'm guessing you’re not happy?"

 

Virgil bites his lip. “Did you hear?” He breathes a sigh of relief the echo is gone. Sham is slowly falling asleep in Patton’s arms.

 

"I heard Roman screaming that he hit someone and giving that I sent him to go apologize to Terra I'm guessing that's who he hit." Patton rocks Sham. Virgil tenses and nods. "I'm sure Roman didn't mean it, you know how he gets. I shouldn't have sent him alone. Is Terra ok?"

 

Virgil sighs. "I think Nico is taking care of him..."

 

Patton nods "Terra is not the happiest and getting hit isn't going to help. Can you check on him for me and make sure he is?" 

 

"Yeah..." Virgil heads upstairs. He checks Terra's room, but they aren't there. _'Smart. Get him away from the place of incident...'_ He goes to Nico's room and knocks. "It's Virgil."

 

"Come in." Nico calls.

 

Virgil enters. "How is he?" Nico looks down at Terra.

 

Terra plays with the fidget cube. He looks up. He takes the earbuds out. "Virgil I'm sorry."

 

"No. Don't be." Virgil kneels down by the bed. "You okay?"

 

He sniffs "Yeah I'm fine, Roman is scary." Virgil's fist clenches. Nico gives him a warning look.

 

Virgil takes a deep breath and relaxes. "Yeah..." Nico looks sad. Virgil sighs. "He... didn't mean it... either way I told him he isn't to be near you." Nico looks shocked but keeps quiet.

 

Terra nods "I told him I would take Nico away from him." Virgil closes his eyes and looks down. Nico holds Terra tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

 

"I know." Nico says and rocks him.

 

"What do you see in him?"

 

"Hmm?" Nico looks down at Terra. Virgil looks up, curious.

 

"Why do you like Roman?"

 

Nico stops rocking. He closes his eyes and looks up. "He..." he sighs. "He... is caring... and protective... but... he has this... strength... that he doesn't know what to do with. He gets upset and stressed. He tries to keep it in, but then something happens, and he slips up." Virgil stays quiet.

 

"Pride?" Nico nods.

 

"He didn't mean to hurt you... that doesn't excuse the fact he did."

 

"Is he always violent?" Nico looks at Virgil. Virgil raises a brow.

 

"Not... always... It's been worse since-" Nico's eyes widen and he looks at Virgil.

 

"Since the dark sides fiasco." Virgil says.

 

"No- I mean, yes- but before that! He hasn't been able to create! He has too much built up energy!"

 

"What?" Terra looks at Nico.

 

"He hasn't been able to make a new video or do much of anything creative wise! He hasn't had an outlet for his energy!"

 

Virgil nods slowly. "So, it gets pent up as frustration and anger..."

 

"Then he gets too prideful?" Nico nods.

 

Terra holds onto him. "So, what do we do?"

 

"We need to let him use that outlet..." Nico says.

 

Virgil sighs. "Well... given Thomas is barely making it, it's unlikely that's gonna happen."

 

"It doesn't have to be something big, in fact, something small would probably be better."

 

Virgil nods and stands. "Well... I kinda yelled at him, so I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now."

 

"I'll talk to him later." Nico says. Virgil nods and heads out. Terra frowns but doesn't say anything.

 

Nico pets Terra's hair and rocks him. "It's not your fault and I don't want you to feel that you have anything to be sorry for, okay?"

 

Terra sighs "Yeah ok" he leans on Nico. "Why do you care about me?"

 

Nico wraps his cloak around him. "Because I know what it's like to have guilt from your past, that you did things you wish you didn't. I don't want you to be alone." He pauses. "I... know what it's like to think you're a burden, or that everyone's lives were easier without you. But those are lies. They're lies I still am working on fighting off myself."

 

"That's not what I'm scare of, I'm scare that your all going to forget about me. That I don't matter, now that Nemo, Patton, and Virgil have new kids they don't need me anymore."

 

Nico holds Terra close. "And why do you think they don't need or want you anymore? What makes you think you don't matter?"

 

Terra shrugs "Fears don't always have reason."

 

"Agreed." Nico rubs Terra's back. "Sometimes you just have to stop listening to them..."

 

"kinda hard given that it's my job."

 

"I know..." Nico continues to rock him. "But Virgil has learned how to control his anxiety. I'm learning to control my insecurity. Maybe we can help you learn to control your fears?"

 

"I would like that." Nico smiles and lays them down. He rearranges the earbuds and offers them to Terra. Terra smiles and puts it in his ear.


	2. Curious George

Virgil goes down the hall. He passes by Roman’s door and pauses before tearing himself away. He quietly enters Logan’s room. "So, what was all the yelling about?" Logan asks rubbing Curiosity shoulder as he plays with a fidget spinner.

 

“Terra accidentally set Roman off and Roman slapped him.” Virgil leans against the door and sighs.

 

"Oh..." 

 

"Daddy?"

 

Virgil looks over. “Yes, sweetie?” He comes over. Curiosity makes grabby hands. Virgil picks him up. “How’s my little guy?”

 

Curiosity giggles "I'm ok Daddy." Curiosity hugs Virgil. 

 

"Is Terra ok?"

 

Virgil bounces Curiosity. “He’s shaken. That’s for sure. Physically, just a sore cheek...”

 

Logan nods Curiosity giggles. "Daddy, Daddy look up." Curiosity points at the star fill ceiling.

 

Virgil looks up and smiles, looking back at Curiosity. “Do you know what they’re called?”

 

"Papa says their stars aren't they pwety?" 

 

"I was showing him consultation when he fell asleep."

 

Virgil giggles. “Indeed.”

 

"Someone picked up my vocabulary" Logan smirks Virgil blushes and sets Curiosity on the bed. "Curiosity do you want to watch some TV?" Logan asked Curiosity eyes beam and he nods. Logan picks up the remote "Let's see what we can find." Virgil sits down next to him. Logan searches the channels until he finds something he likes. He smiles at the title and clicks on it. He cartoons monkey shows up on the screen and Curiosity eyes are glue to the screen.

 

“Come on, George.” A man in yellow in the cartoon calls. “It’s time to go.”

 

Curiosity gasps he pointed at the monkey. "Who da? Who da?"

 

“George?” Virgil questions.

 

"Curious George, he is a monkey. He is very curious like someone else I know." Logan pokes Curiosity nose and he giggles. Virgil smirks at Logan’s actions.

 

Curiosity gasps. “Dats me! I’m George!” Virgil looks at Logan. Logan smiles Curiosity stands up on the bed and makes monkey sounds. "I'm George!"

 

Virgil giggles. “Hi George.” George makes more monkey noses as he climbs down from the bed and dances around. Virgil smirks. “Come here, George.” He opens his arms. George jumps into his arms laughing. Virgil laughs and stands, tossing him gently into the air and catching him. “George, my little curious George.” He nuzzles his cheek.

 

George giggles and holds onto Virgil. Logan smiles "Well looks like he has a name now." Virgil nods and rocks George. He sets him down on the bed so he can continue watching the tv.The watch the episode George eyes glue to it while Logan and Virgil hold him.

...  
  
Nemo groans and blinks on the couch. He sits up, his wings cramping from how Nico had dropped him on the couch. He looks around. "Hey sleep head." Patton smiles at him. Nemo smiles back. Sham is asleep on the couch next to Patton. "Feeling better?"

 

Nemo nods. “Yeah.” He stretches his arms and wings. “What did I miss?”

 

"Roman had a pride moment with Terra." Patton says sadly.

 

Nemo’s head snaps up. “What _kind_ of pride moment?” He asks slowly.

 

"Roman scream that he hit him."

 

Nemo takes a steady breath. “Is Terra okay?”

 

"Nico is taking care of him so am sure he is fine."

 

Nemo nods and takes even breaths, closing his eyes. “Has anyone talked to Roman?”

 

"Virgil did but I don't think it was for Roman's benefit."

 

Nemo sighs and stands. “I’ll be back...” he moves towards the stairs. Patton nods and frowns. Nemo goes upstairs and knocks on Roman’s door. “Roman? It’s Nemo.”

 

Roman opens the door. "You heard?"

 

“Just what Patton heard. What happened?”

 

"Well you know me." Roman leans on the door "I went to apologize but instead make things worse. He ended up triggering me and I slap him across the face." His face showing his guilty feeling.

 

Nemo nods. “What did it? What did he say?”

 

"He said and I quote 'Maybe you're just worry I'm going to take him away from you like lust.'" Nemo winces and closes his eyes."Yeah that didn't sit well with me, doesn't mean I should have hit him for it."

 

Nemo sighs and looks up at the ceiling, leaning against the wall.  _‘What do we do? What do I say?’_ “Do you... have any ideas? Of how to help? Or control your temper?” He closes his eyes and rubs his temples. “I’m not blaming you, I understand why, but it just... can’t happen again.”

 

"Yeah, it's fine I get it, I don't know. It's not usually this bad. I'm short temper I won't deny it, but I've just been even more short lately." Roman shrugs "Virgil says he doesn't want me near Terra again."

 

Nemo sighs. “He said that right after it happened, didn’t he?”

 

Roman nods "He got all distorted voice on me."

 

“He was scared and in protective mode. He’s probably cooled off by now...”

 

"I won't push him. He will come to me when he is ready to talk for now, I'm going to wait it out and think of how to make it up to Terra."

 

Nemo nods. “I’ll see you later then.” He pats Roman’s shoulder.

 

"Good talk, I'm really sorry for hitting him."

 

Nemo sighs and pulls Roman into a hug. “It’s not completely your fault.”

 

"I'm working on it I promise."

 

“I know.” Nemo gives him a squeeze. “If there’s anything I can do, let me know.”

 

"Ok I will" Roman promise. "I'm sure you want to check on Terra." Roman smirks at him.

 

Nemo gives him a small smile. “First I want to be certain you’re okay.”

 

"I'm not happy with my action, but I've learned that not a lot is done being stuck in the past so I'm hanging in there." Nemo nods before heading down the hall. Nemo knocks on Nico's door. Terra pauses the video they were watching and looks up at Nico.

 

Who is it?” Nico calls. 

 

“Nemo.”

 

“Come in.”

 

Nemo opens the door and steps in. He sees Terra and Nico on the bed and offers Terra a smile. “Hey.”

 

"Hey Dad" Terra fidgets with Nico's cloak.

 

Nemo closes the door and comes over. “How are you feeling?”

 

"I'm better" he rubs his cheek. "I know he didn't mean it."

 

Nemo nods and kneels down next to the bed. “Are you scared of him?” Terra nods his head sadly. Nico bites his tongue, a little sad. Nemo takes Terra’s hand. “That’s a perfectly normal reaction."

 

Terra pulls his knees up. "When I get nightmares there not always my fears but other people's fears. Virgil used to have nightmares about Roman. I know nightmare are exaggerations but after today I see why he had them." Nemo nods and frowns. He hadn’t known Virgil had nightmares about Roman. Judging by Nico’s face he hadn’t either.

 

“Is it Roman? Or is it Pride?” Nico asks.

 

"Does it matter? They have the same face."

 

“But they aren’t the same person... Roman does care about you he just... doesn’t know how to express it in the best way.” Nemo says carefully. 

 

“His way of showing affection is teasing and nicknames.” Nico says. “He didn’t mean to hurt you. He can be pretty thick headed at times.” He chuckles. “And I’m not surprised he messed up with apologizing...”

 

"I asked him why he care about me and he couldn't answer so I said he only cares because Nico does and that's when I made my comment."

 

“What comment? About you taking me from him?” Nico asks. Nemo glances between Terra and Nico. He’s not going to tell Nico.

 

"Yeah it was a low blow." He plays with the fidget cube, he finds it really calming. He sighs "What does it matter? I'm scare that Roman will just hurt me again." Nico and Nemo exchange glances. 

 

“Will talking to him help? With Nemo and I present?” Nico asks.

 

"You promise that you won't let him hurt me?"

 

“We promise.” Nemo and Nico say in unison. Terra gives a small smile and nods his head.

 

Nemo smiles at him and stands. “I’ll go get him.” He leaves and goes to Roman’s door and knocks. “Roman?”

 

Roman opens his door. "Back so soon?"

 

Nemo nods. “Would you mind coming with me?” He pauses. “I talked with Terra and Nico and it seems that having you two talk with me and Nico in the room may help.”

 

"Alright if you think it will help." Roman walks with Nemo back to Nico room. Nemo steps in the door first with Roman behind him. He goes over and stands next to the bed where Terra is sitting on Nico’s lap. Roman sits in a chair keeping his distance. "Are you ok Terra? How's your face?" 

 

Terra holds onto Nico. "It's fine..." He doesn't make eye contact. Nico rubs his arm and looks up at Nemo for guidance. 

 

Nemo takes a breath. “Okay... Let’s start by hearing both sides of the story. Terra, you go first.”

 

"Roman doesn't care about me, and he says I'm not important enough to be taken care of." 

 

Roman sighs _'That is not what I said or meant, god he is a drama queen. Stay cool you don't want to blow up on him again.'_

 

Nemo nods slowly. “Roman?”

 

"That is not what I said. He wants someone to take care of him. He doesn't like that the new babies are taking his family away from him. What I said was that Sham just needs to be taken care of more. He is 3 he can't take care of himself."

 

“And why can’t you and Nico give Terra the care he needs?” Nemo asks. Nico holds Terra close.

 

"Because he doesn't care about me. He doesn't want to, it's too much work, he can't do it." 

 

Roman eyes twitches _'And now he's making me the bad guy. Nope stop we are not doing this again. I can do this, he's just a kid.'_

 

Nico watches Roman carefully and picks up on the hints. He glances at Nemo who meets his eyes in understanding. “Terra... I was asking Roman.” He says gently. He looks at Roman softly. “Roman, breathe.” He says without a hint of anger or warning tone.

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "Terra I do care, I don't need a reason for caring about you. What I said downstairs was rude, but it wasn’t to you. I'll be happy to take care of you; my only problem is that I'm not the one you want for the job." Terra curls up into Nico. Nico pets Terra's hair.

 

"And why is that?" Nemo asks gently.

 

"I want Dad." Terra pouts.

 

Nico rocks Terra. Nemo looks at Terra softly. “Terra, I love you, but please stop answering when I’m asking Roman a question. It is disrespectful to both of us.” He says gently.

 

"Well he's right, he wants Patton. Patton left you, now you got him back but with Sham here you think that Patton is going to leave you again." Terra frowns and looks away from everyone.

 

Nemo looks at Terra sadly. “Terra?”

 

"He's right, Patton doesn't want me."

 

“Falsehood.” Nemo comes over and wraps Terra in a hug. “He does. He’s just busy right now. I promise you’re not going to lose him or us.”

 

Terra crosses his arms "Can you guess on who hasn't come to check on me?"

 

Nemo hesitates. “He’s been watching Sham while I was sleeping-“ Nemo sighs. “Terra... I’m saying this out of love, you have to accept that we do love you, even if we don’t always show it. And throwing a tantrum when we don’t show it or when we’re busy is not the right way to gain our attention. Do you understand?”

 

Terra looks up at Nemo. "I'm scared." he admits "I don't want to be alone." 

 

“You’re not alone. You’re never alone. Even if it feels like it, you are never, ever, alone.” Nemo gives him a squeeze. “But only you can take the first step. We try to include you as much as we can but sometimes you are going to have to come to us. If you hide away in your room, we won’t know how you are feeling. We’re not mind readers.” Nico raises a brow. 

 

“Correction, we don’t force our way into each other’s minds. We’re here for you, Terra. As much as we can be, we’ll be here.” Nemo says.

 

Terra smirks "Thanks Dad" 

 

"If you want Terra, we could continue working on the chair or continue watching movie. Maybe later I could take you to the imagination and show you my castle. I have a beautiful garden that will take your breath away." 

 

Nico squeals and squeezes Terra in excitement. “Aww! That would be so fun!” Nemo smiles and lets Terra and Nico go and stands.

 

"That sounds good, but didn't Virgil say that Roman wasn't allow near me?" Terra smirks

 

Nemo groans. “That’s Virgil being dramatic. You two are fine and if Virgil says anything, send him to me.” Nico is still rocking with excitement.

 

"Alright Nemo, but Terra I promise I will never hit you again. If you get scare let me know and I can back off." Roman sighs "I don't get why I've been so short tempered?"

 

Nico stops rocking and looks up. “Virgil and I talked, and we think it might have something to do with Thomas’s lack of creative content. You haven’t been able to use your creative outlet for your energy, so it gets pent up into frustration and anger.”

 

Roman rubs his neck "You think so?"

 

Nemo nods slowly. “That makes sense...”

 

Roman claps his hands "Well I think what I need is a brainstorming session with Logan."

 

Nemo nods. “I’m sure Curiosity and Sham can hang out for a bit with Patton and me. Maybe Virgil can hang out with you two?” He looks at Nico and Terra.

 

"That would be cool!" Terra beams.

 

Nemo smiles and nods. “I’ll see you soon, then.” He heads downstairs.

 

Terra looks at Nico "So how great is this garden?"

 

Nico squeals again. “Only the greatest, most amazing and beautiful place you’ve ever seen!”

 

"Really?" Terra asked curious.

 

"You will just have to see it to believe it." Roman smirks. Nico giggles and can’t stop smiling.

 

Nico whispers in Terra’s ear, just loud enough for him to hear. “Can you give him a hug? Please? He needs one.” Terra looks at Nico then nods. He gets up and slowly goes over to Roman. He raises an eyebrow as Terra backs his way over then his eyes go wide as Terra hugs him. Roman looks at Nico. Nico smiles at them.

 

Roman hugs him back. "You didn't have too." 

 

"It's whatever, you needed a hug." 

 

"And who told you that?" Roman smirks at Nico.

 

“No one...” Nico smirks.

 

Roman rolls his eyes. "Well Roman would like a group hug if you don't mind?" Nico jumps up from the bed and comes over, wrapping his arms around Roman and Terra. Roman laughs and hugs them both. 

 

Nico sighs happily. “I love you both so much...”

...  
  
Logan, Virgil, and George are watching 'Curious George" when they hear a knock at the door.

 

"I'll get it!" George giggles as he opens the door. "MAwgic Man!" 

 

Roman chuckles "Good to see you too." 

  
Virgil looks up and raises a brow. “George, come here.”George giggles and runs back to the bed making grabby arms. 

 

"George?" Roman questions. 

 

"It's Curiosity name." Logan answers.

 

Virgil picks him up and looks at Roman. “What do you want?”

 

"I was actually wondering if I could borrow Logan for a brainstorming session?" 

 

"Now?" Logan questions.

 

Virgil glares. “Why?” His eyes soften when he remembers his conversation with Nico. He sighs. “Nico told you his idea?”

 

"Yes, and I figure I could give it a try but I'm struggling on an idea. Brainstorming is the best option." 

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "What idea?"

 

“Nico said that maybe Roman’s short temper is coming from the fact he hasn’t been able to use his creative outlet for his energy and it just gets pent up.” Virgil rocks George. George nuzzles Virgil.

 

"Right so, please Logan?" Roman begged. 

 

Logan groans "Fine but were doing it in your room. I don't feel like flooding my room." 

 

“Fwoodin?” George questions.

 

"Uh yes a flood is when an overflowing of a large amount of water beyond its normal confines, especially over what is normally dry land."

 

George blinks. He only recognizes one word. “Wawa!” He makes grabby hands for Logan. Logan sighs but smirks as he takes George he giggles. 

 

Virgil sighs. “Papa has to go work now, George.”

 

George pats Logan’s face. “Papa wubv me. Papa best Papa in da world!” Logan hands George back to Virgil and gets out of bed.

 

Virgil bounces George. He makes a dramatic gasp. “Look at that!” He points to the TV. George gasps and looks at the TV. Virgil winks at Logan.

 

Logan smiles and leaves. "Alright let's get this over with." 

 

"Why do you hate brainstorm so much?" 

 

"I always get a cold." 

 

"Maybe this time will be different?" 

 

"I highly doubt it." They enter Roman room. 

 

"Well in any case let's get this started." They can feel a storm coming. His room booms and Roman opens an umbrella. Logan takes it as it starts to rain. "Ok so we could do this or this or this." Roman starts writing things down. Soon paper is falling from the ceiling. Logan gives his input every now and again. Roman seems happy as he comes up with more and more stuff. He stays practical given their situation with Logan likes. Soon they have enough stuff for the next few months and the storm stops. Roman's room is flooded, and they are soaked. He beams as he snaps his fingers, and all is well again. "That has to be the best brainstorm ever! Look at all of these ideas." Logan sneezes. Roman turns to face him. "Sick again?" 

 

"I told you I would get a cold." He sneezes again. Roman chuckles.

 

"Sorry about that but I feel a lot better thanks Logan." Logan nods and hands him is umbrella. 

 

"If it means less Pride then fine. Have fun expanding those ideas." 

 

Roman nods "I will, thanks again Lo, hope you feel better soon." 

 

Logan leaves his Roman room. He goes straight to his. "Virgil" his sentence gets interrupted by a sneeze.

 

Virgil looks up, worried. He sets George down on the bed and gets up. “Logan?” He goes over to him.

 

"Papa?" George also gets worry.

 

"I'm alright just a bit of a cold." Logan assures.

 

Virgil takes off his hoodie and hands it to Logan then guides him to the bed. “Shh, just warm up. You’re soaked...”

 

"Thank you, Virgil." 

 

"Papa?" George whines.

 

Virgil looks between Logan and George. _‘I can’t take care of both of them...’_ “I’ll be right back.” He says to Logan and picks up George, heading downstairs. “Nemo? Pat?”

 

Nemo looks up, holding Sham. “Hey, Virgil. What do you need?”

 

“Can you guys watch George while I take care of Logan? He got a cold from brainstorming with Roman...”

 

"Aww poor Logan, sure we’ll watch George." Patton gives him a smile. "You want to hang with Pappy?" 

 

George holds onto Virgil "I want Papa."

 

Virgil sighs. “It’s play time, George. Go with Nemo and Pappy.” He sets George down. 

 

Nemo glances at Virgil. “George, huh?” Virgil nods. Nemo opens his arms. “George! Have you seen wings before?” He gives his wings a small flap.

 

George gasps and runs over "Bird!"

 

Nemo chuckles. “At least someone doesn’t think I’m a fish.” He stretches out one of his wings for George to examine. 

 

Virgil nods his thanks and heads upstairs. He pauses and looks back. “He loves Curious George if you ever need something else to occupy him.” He says the goes back to Logan’s room. Sham hums and chews on a teething ring. He rolls around on the floor.

 

Patton giggles "Curious George, I should have guessed."

 

Nemo smirks before letting out a cry when George pulls a feather off his wing. “Ugh. I should have known that was going to happen.” He rubs his wing. George pets the feather and rubs it against his face, laughing. Sham sneaks up behind Nemo and grabs a fist full of feathers. 

 

Nemo squeaks and stands, lifting Sham a few inches off the ground before he lets go. He hits the ground and hiccups. Nemo spins around. “SHAM!?” Sham rolls over and shakes his head before crawling over to Patton, not at all shaken by the experience.

 

Patton picks him up. "You ok Sham?" Sham gurgles and grabs Patton’s glasses to chew on them. 

 

“Sham, no. Here, you can have this.” Nemo offers him the teething ring. Sham takes it and chews on it. 

 

Nemo goes back to George. “Hey there, little guy.”

 

"Hi Birdy" George waves.

 

Nemo groans. _‘Okay. I’ll go along with it. Just so long as he doesn’t call me Big Bird...’_ Nemo smirks and picks George up. “Your parents would probably kill me if I took you flying.” He gives him a small toss in the air and catches him.

 

George giggle "Fly, Fly, fly!"

 

Nemo chuckles. “Yes, you are!” He runs around, holding George in the air. George giggles Patton smiles as he rocks Sham.

 

Nemo makes whooshing noises before coming to a “Sreeeeeeeeeeech!” He holds George in a ‘hover’ before gently dropping him on the couch. George laughs and looks at Sham with curiosity. Sham stares back at him, teething ring still in his mouth. He crawls out of Patton’s lap and towards George.

 

George tilts his head. "Aww Sham wants to meet you George." Sham reaches out and pats George’s foot. Nemo chuckles.George giggles and pats Shams head. Sham bleps. He drops the ring on the ground. George laughs and sticks out his tongue.

 

Sham smiles and claps. “Fwiend!” He crawls into George’s lap.

 

"Aww look their bonding" Patton beams at them.

 

George holds onto Sham. "Friend" Sham purrs, Nemo smiles, George giggles. "He's a cat" 

 

Nemo smirks. “He’s actually a snake.” Sham hisses before rubbing the scaled side if his face against George.

 

George hisses back but then laughs "He funny."

 

Patton smile and watch the two play together then he felt a tug. He looks up and at Nemo. "Thomas needs me can you watch them?"

 

Nemo frowns and closes his eyes a moment before opening them. “Thomas needs me too...” he glances at the kids before heading upstairs and knocking on Nico’s door. 

 

“Come in!”

 

Nemo opens the door. “Nico, Thomas needs Patton and I, and Virgil is busy taking care of Logan, he has a cold. Can you watch the kids please?”

 

Nico looks concerned. “Sure.” He says, standing up.

 

“Thank-“ Nemo sinks out.

 

Terra looks up. "I should let you go do that. Two kids are a lot to handle." Terra thinks for a second. "Actually, do you want so help taking care of them?"

 

Nico nods and gives him a smile. “Yes please. Thank you.”

 

"Yeah like Dad said I can't just lock myself in my room." He rubs his head sheepishly. "Should we get Roman too?"

 

Nico nods. “Probably. Then at least we can out number them.” He chuckles and leads them to Roman’s door he knocks.

 

Roman opens his door. "Nico! Perfect timing look." Roman drags him into his room. "I had the best brainstorming session ever! Look at all of these ideas." Roman puts a stack of papers into his arms. "Isn't it great!"

 

Nico smiles sheepishly. “It’s lovely, dear. But Nemo just came and asked me to watch the kids. Logan has a cold and Virgil is taking care of him and Thomas summoned Patton and Nemo.”

 

"Oh, I see." Roman takes the stack from him. "I'm guessing you need an extra pair of hands?" Nico nods. "Alright I can work on these later. Besides I have a gift for George."

 

“George?” Nico questions.

 

"It's Curiosity name and I have a feeling he is going to like my gift."

 

Nico smiles and nods. “Good to know.” He starts moving towards the door. They make their way downstairs and find Sham curled up in George’s lap, shaking. 

 

“Daaaaaaaaaaaa!!!” Sham cries and curls into George.

 

Roman looks over. "What's wrong Sham?" 

 

George looks up. "Magic man!"

 

“Daaaaa!” 

 

Nico picks Sham up. “Shhh... Dada will be back soon.”

 

Sham sniffles and rubs his nose. “Memeo?”

 

“Nemo too.” Nico smiles and rocks him.

 

George stands up. "Mawgic! Mawgic!" 

 

Roman chuckles "Oh alright here you I have a present for you." George claps his hands. Roman puts his hands behind his back and pulls out a stuff monkey. George gasps and grabs it holding it tight.

 

"Monkey! Monkey!" He makes a monkey cry and giggles. 

 

"He is all yours. You can name him too." 

 

"Bananas!" He holds onto Bananas. Nico chuckles. Sham looks down at George and hums with jealousy.

 

Terra sits on the couch and watches. Roman looks at Sham. "I didn't forget about you slimy boi." Roman summons a stuff snake. "Would this make you happy?"

 

Sham’s mouth goes agape, and he makes grabby hands for the snake plush. Nico moves closer so he can grab it. Sham takes it and pets it before laying it down on Nico’s arm and resting his head on it like a pillow. He sighs and smiles, relaxing. Terra looks over to George who jumps off the couch and runs upstairs. "Uh George is going upstairs." 

 

"I got it!" Roman runs after him. George goes to Logan's room. 

 

"Daddy!" He jumps to open the door. Roman picks him up.

 

"Hold on George."

 

"DADDY!"

 

Virgil opens the door. “What the- Roman!? Where’s Nemo!?”

 

"Nemo and Patton had to go help Thomas so me and Nico are watching the kids." 

 

"Daddy, Daddy look Mawgic man gave me Bananas the Monkey!" He giggles.

 

Virgil looks between Roman and George. He opens his mouth then covers it and shakes his head. “That’s very nice, sweetie.” He looks up at Roman. “Just... take care of him. Don’t get him hurt or lose him. If you do, I will kill you.”

 

"I am well aware what you will do. How's Logan?"

 

George makes grabby hands for Virgil. "I'm alright" Logan calls out then coughs.

 

Virgil sighs. “Not good.” He pats George’s head and looks down at him. “Hey, sweetie. Uncle Roman is gonna babysit you for a while, okay? You’re gonna have so much fun with him!” He boops George’s nose.

 

George giggles "Ok Daddy." 

 

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens to him." Roman assures.

 

"Bananas says that Papa will get better rewlly soon."

 

Virgil smirks. “Is that so?” He tickles George’s chin. George giggles “Well let’s hope Bananas is right...” he kisses George’s forehead. “I’ll see you soon.” He disappears behind the door.

 

"Come let's go back downstairs." Roman walks down. 

 

"What took so long?" Terra ask

 

"Ran into Virgil I told him that we are taking care of the kids."

 

Nico looks up from his tug of war with Sham over the hem of his cloak, concerned. “And?” George squirms in Roman’s arms, playing with Bananas and making monkey sounds.

 

"He says if they get hurt, he's going to kill me." 

 

"And he was fine with me being near you?"

 

"Oh you know what I didn't tell him that." Roman puts George down.

 

“I wouldn’t bring that up.” Nico says grimacing as Sham chews on his cloak. “Roman, can you make something for him to chew on other than my cloak?”

 

Roman snaps his fingers and summons a teething ring. "Will this work?"

 

Nico nods and takes it, waving it in front of Sham’s face. Sham stops chewing a moment and his eyes watch the ring before he strikes at it like a snake. Nico drops it in surprise and Sham grabs it and starts chewing on it. “Well then...” Nico says.

 

"Be careful, good think he doesn't have any venom." Terra watches George jump around playing with Bananas. Sham growls and rolls around, now acting like a wolf pup. 

 

Nico shakes his head. “I swear, the half animal likeness runs in the family...” George looks at Sham and laughs. He tries to copy him. Sham looks up at George and tilts his head. He crawls towards him, carrying the snake plushie and points at Bananas. “Thankfully they seem to be getting along.” Nico says.

 

"Yeah but we don't want them to ruff house. If George starts crying Virgil will have my head." 

 

George holds onto Bananas "Mine." Sham offers the snake plush and points at Bananas again. George thinks about it. "K" he puts Bananas down and takes the snake plush. Sham picks up Bananas and starts rolling around with it, tossing it in the air. George looks at the snake and wraps it around his arm.

 

Sham giggles. “Mownky!” Nico sits on the couch next to Terra.

 

"Their kinda cute." Terra smirks. Nico smiles. George walks over to Terra. He Pat's Terra's leg. "Yes?" George Pat's his leg again.

 

“I think he wants up.” Nico comments. Sham looks over and sees George next to Terra. He crawls over and pats Terra’s leg too.

 

"Uh ok?" Terra picks George up.

 

Sham whines. George giggles and clings to Terra. “Lil daddy!” He plays with Terra’s hair.

 

"Little Daddy?" 

 

Roman laughs "You look like Virgil." Terra blushes. George hugs Terra. Sham lets out an angry hum. 

 

“Oh, come here.” Nico picks him up, but Sham squirms and reaches for Terra.

 

"I can't hold both I'm not that big." 

 

"Here let me take George then." Roman offered. 

 

"No Lil Daddy!" Sham crawls off Nico’s lap and curls up next to Terra. He touches Terra’s leather jacket and gasps before petting it again.

 

"Why am I suddenly popular?"

 

Nico chuckles. “I don’t know.”

 

Sham grips Terra’s jacket and pulls himself up onto Terra. He pats Terra’s chest and tilts his head. When Terra doesn’t answer he points to himself. “Ssssssssham.” He points to Terra and tilts his head again.

 

"Oh, my name is Terra. Nice to meet you Sham." Terra shakes his tiny hand. George falls to the side but holds onto his arm. 

 

"Lil Daddy" he nuzzles his arm. Sham smiles and nuzzles Terra under his neck. 

 

Nico smiles and them. “Can I take a picture?” He asks quietly.

 

"Sure?" Nico brings up his phone and takes a quick picture and saves it before putting it away.

 

"Play! Play!" George pulls on Terra arm moving him.

 

Sham lifts his head and hisses at George. “Mine!”

 

George makes an angry face. "Mine!" And pulls Terra closer to him. 

 

"Hey!"

 

“Mine!” Sham tries to pull Terra to himself, but just pulls himself closer to Terra.

 

“Sham... George... calm down. You can share.” Nico tries.

 

"My Daddy!" He holds onto Terra.

 

"I'm not your dad!" 

 

"Though you do look like him." 

 

"Not helping Roman!" Terra growls.

 

Sham hisses. “My Tewwa!” He clings to Terra’s neck. 

 

Nico tries to take Sham off of Terra, but Sham just tries to bite him. “Hey!”

 

"Guys I'm not worth fighting over." He pulls away from George and gets Sham off his neck. 

 

"Daddy!" George whines.

 

"I'm not your dad!" Terra yells back. George hiccups. 

 

"Uh oh" Roman picks up George. "Don't cry George. Here hold Bananas." Roman hands Bananas to George. He holds onto him. Sham looks between George and Terra before crawling to George and patting his arm. George looks at Sham.Sham gives him a hug, the best he can with his tiny arms and cloak getting in the way.George hugs him back. "That is adorable." Roman admits.

 

Nico smiles and sighs. _‘Good job, Sham.’_ He thinks.George pets Sham's scales.Sham melts and purrs.

 

George giggles "He is a cat."

 

Sham gives a small hiss before rubbing his cheek against George. “Fwiend...” he sighs happily.

 

George giggles "Friend." George yawns. 

 

"Is someone getting tired?" Roman teases. 

 

George shakes his head. "Na uh" Sham blinks slowly, tiny hands clinging to George’s sweater.

 

Roman picks them both up. "I think it's nap time. What do you think Nico?"

 

Nico nods. “I believe it is.” Sham yawns and stretches.

 

"Alright I'll go put them to bed." Roman heads upstairs. Nico follows him. Roman heads to Sham room and puts Sham down on the bed.

 

George pouts. "I want Sham." Sham curls up under his cloak and sucks his thumb, quickly falling asleep.

 

Roman walks out of the room and closes it. George pouts at him. "Oh, come now George everyone needs their beauty sleep." A scream sounds from inside Sham's room. Nico winces and goes back in.

 

Sham screams. "FWIENNNNNNDDDDD!" Nico scoops him up and rocks him. Sham continues to scream. Roman goes back in with George still in his arms. Sham sees George and quiets, reaching for him. Nico walks closer to Roman.

 

George reaches for Sham and holds his hand. Roman looks at Nico. "So, it looks like they want to stay together."

 

Nico nods. "Well... That shouldn't be a problem so long as they sleep." Sham grips his hand as tight as he can (which isn't much) and sighs.

 

"Alright well let's get them to bed." Roman puts George in bed. "Now you be good and go to sleep." 

 

"Bananas"

 

"What?"

 

"I want Bananas." George whines.

 

Nico sets Sham down. Sham curls up next to George. "I'll go get it." Nico says and heads downstairs. George pets Sham. Sham purrs and falls back asleep. Nico comes back with Bananas and hands it to George.

 

George grabs it a nuzzles it happily. "Now go to sleep." George nods and closes his eyes. Roman takes off his glasses and puts them to the side. Nico pets George's hair a moment more before kissing his forehead and walking away.

 

Roman closes his door. "Well that wasn't hard."

 

Nico gives him a look. "Don't test it."

 

Roman rolls his eyes. "Relax everything is fine."

 

"Hey..." Terra speaks up sheepishly.

 

Nico looks over at Terra. "Hey, you okay?" he looks a bit worried. _'What if we weren't paying enough attention to him? What if he's jealous or upset?'_

 

"I was wondering if...sense the babies are asleep...if you wouldn't mind... showing me the garden?" He shifts his feet around.

 

Nico smiles. "Of course! Roman?"

 

"I don't see why not; a short visit should be fine." Terra looks up.

 

"Really!?" Nico nods and takes Terra's hand, skipping to the garden. Terra laughs "You really like this garden." 

 

"We went on our first date there. It holds a lot of memories for us." Roman smiles.

 

Nico enters Roman's room and leads him through the mirror. They enter the imagination in the castle courtyard. Nico leads them into the castle, down the halls and pauses at two large wooden doors. He gingerly steps forward and traces the wood with nostalgic eyes before opening them for Terra to step through."Wow it's beautiful!" Terra looks around. 

 

"Figure he would like it." Roman stands next to Nico. Nico giggles and runs in, disappearing into the sunflower maze. Roman laughs. Terra looks at all of the flowers. "I made this garden by hand."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, I could have just snapped my fingers but there no fun in that. Nothing to be proud of so I made it my goal to make it by hand."

 

"How long did it take you." 

 

"I would have to say 10 years."

 

"10 YEARS!" 

 

"Yeah, but it was worth it."

 

Terra slowly nods taking another look at it. "Is that why you wanted me to paint my own chair?" 

 

"Yeah it's more personal and special to look at something and know that you made that with hard work. Gives you something to be proud of." Nico comes running back with two sunflowers, a big smile on his face. He sticks one in Terra's hair lovingly before going over to Roman and putting one in his and kissing his cheek.

 

"I have never seen you so happy." Terra smirks.

 

Nico giggles and rocks himself. "Oh! OH!" He squeals and runs off again.

 

"The garden makes him very happy. Sunflowers are his favorite." Terra nods.

 

Nico comes back with a small purplish-blue flower. He carefully hands it to Terra. "A forget-me-not. A promise to you. That we will never forget you." he smiles down at him.

 

Terra smiles and puts it behind his other ear. "Thanks Nico." Nico smiles and takes his hand, leading him around the garden.

 

"I bet you know this place like the back of your hand."

 

"I do." Nico beams and pauses in front of a grove of deep violet roses.

 

"Wow they're pretty" Nico gently lifts one up to smell it and steps aside for Terra to do the same. "And they smell nice too. I still can't believe Roman spent 10 years on this." He watches as a butterfly goes by.

 

Nico smiles and nods. "I still remember the first time he brought me here... It was night... The moonlight caused the garden to glow. We danced and the butterflies flew around us..." he gazes at a spot, lost in memories.

 

Terra giggles "Roman the romantic."

 

Nico blushes and nods. "That he is..." he looks over to Roman examining some of the flora a distance away. "And I love him..." he whispers.

 

"I figured." Terra smirks

 

Nico looks back at Terra and nervously laughs, blushing more. "Sorry... I... Tend to gush about him..."

 

"You gush about him the whole way back from the subscape."

 

Nico blushes more. "Oops."

 

"I think it's nice that you found someone special."

 

Roman walks over. "Nico your as red as this rose." Roman pulls a rose from behind his back and hands it to Nico.

 

Nico blushes more than he thought possible. He carefully takes that rose from his Prince. "T-Thank you." he ducks his head.

 

Roman laughs "No need to be embarrass sunshine."

 

"Sunshine?" 

 

"Yeah because his eyes shine like a sunrise and makes my day."

 

Nico runs up and gives Roman a hug when in reality he's just trying to hide his face. "My prince. Your gestures sway me again." he mumbles against him, smiling.

 

Roman chuckles and pets his hair. "I guess you can say I-" Roman picks Nico up bridal style "Sweep you off your feet."

 

Nico squeals and clings to Roman. "Roman!" he laughs. Roman laughs with him. Terra just smirks. Nico hides his face against Roman. "I will get you back..." he mumbles.

 

"Yeah good luck with that." 

 

"Are you two going to have some type of flirt war?"

 

Nico looks back at Terra, confused a moment before looking back at Roman. "You'd win though..."

 

"Yeah I would, but that's quitters talk coming from you."

 

Nico smirks. "I'm not quitting, I'm simply stating the obvious fact that you have much broader resources when it comes to romantics."

 

"It's kinda of my job Sunshine."

 

Nico giggles. "I know. And you do it well." he stands on his tip toes and kisses Roman's nose.

 

Roman giggles. Terra looks around. "So, I think we're done here."

 

Nico backs away from Roman. "Oops." his eyes widen. "Umm... Was... Leaving the kids alone during nap time a good idea?" he asks cautiously.

 

"There sleeping and we haven't been gone long. We will get back and they will still be sleeping."

 

Nico clenches his jaw. "Just... One peak. To make sure."

 

"If it makes you happy." Roman smiles at him.

 

Nico nods and sinks into Sham's room. Only to immediately rise back up, panicked. "They're gone!"

 

"WHAT! You sure?" Terra starts to panic.

 

"I can check again! But they aren't in bed!" Nico sinks out. Nico rises up a bit later with the two children, cookie crumbs on their faces. "They were in the kitchen..." he grumbles.

 

Sham and George giggles and look around, their eyes going wide. "Pwetty!" They say together. Roman and Terra sighs. Roman looks at the two kids thinking of how to talk to them that won't make them cry. Nico sets them down. Sham stays close to Nico till George wanders off and he follows him.

 

"I'll watch them." Terra follows them.

 

Roman sighs again. "For a minute there I was worry that Virgil was going to have my head. It was a good idea to check on them." Nico gives Roman's hand a reassuring squeeze and offers him a smile before following Terra and the children. Terra picks Sham up, so he isn't crawling everywhere. Sham grumbles before he sees who's holding him and lets out happy noises, hugging Terra's neck.

 

"Why do you like me?" Terra ask honestly curious. Sham pulls back and tilts his head before hugging Terra again, purring.

 

Nico smiles. "He feels safe with you."

 

"But why? I haven't done anything."

 

"I don't know." Nico comes over and scratches Sham's head. Sham leans on Terra and sighs.

 

Terra smirks he looks back. Then he looks around. "Where's George?"

 

Nico looks up. "GEORGE!?" He starts running.

 

Terra runs in the opposite direction. "GEORGE! COME OUT PLEASE!"

 

"ROMAN! GEORGE IS MISSING!" Nico shouts.

 

"AGAIN!?" Roman starts running he shouldn't have gotten far.

 

Terra runs getting tired fast with holding Sham. He looks for tracks. "GEORGE?"

 

"Geowge?" Sham questions.

 

"We need to find George he could be in danger."

 

"GEOWGE!" Sham calls out.

 

Terra hits the end of the garden. "You don't think he left the garden, do you?"


	3. Let’s go down to the Garden

Terra thinks about it, George is curious so it could be possible that he did leave. He could go after him, but he doesn't know the imagination well and he has Sham with him. He doesn't want to put him in danger and Sham would just slow him down. It might be best to just get Roman. Terra heads back in. "ROMAN? NICO?" He hears a giggle from beside him. Sham claps and points. Terra looks over. "George you had me worry sick about you." George giggles again and takes off into the bushes."GEORGE!" Terra runs after him. George laughs and keeps running. Till he trips and falls. He sits there a moment, trembling. And then he lets out a cry. Terra comes over and puts Sham down. He pulls George close. "It's ok, everything is ok." He rubs his back. George screams and sobs. Sham comes over and hugs George."George it's ok. Where does it hurt?"

 

George whimpers as Sham gives him a squeeze. He looks down at George’s knee. “Bweeding!” He points to the miniscule skid mark.

 

"Oh ok, let's get back to the others. The magic man can heal you right up."

 

George sniffles. “Mwagic Man?” Sham looks up at something in the forest. He flicks his tongue, eyes trained on whatever the darkness is hiding.

 

"Yeah but we better hurry. Can you walk?" Sham takes off. George giggles and runs after him, easily passing him. "No! Stop it you two." Terra grabs Sham. "Now why were you running off?"

 

Sham giggles. George continues running. “Big fwiend!”

 

"George stop running." He chases after him. He looks at Sham. "Big friend?" Sham points to something large moving between the trees.

 

George stops and laughs, pointing at it. “Big fwiend!”

 

"What is that?" Terra looks into the tree. A low rumble shakes all of them. "GEORGE! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" George laughs and walks closer to it. Suddenly, two large yellow eyes with vertical pupils open. The beast growls and lifts its head and yawns. It looks down at the intruders. 

 

Sham curls into Terra and cries. “Scawy!”

 

Terra looks at George. "George come to me slowly." George steps towards it, eyes wide. The beast huffs and stands, flapping its wings. It stands on its hind legs and picks up George with its front paws. "George!" The beast turns to look at Terra and picks him and Sham up as well it lets out a roar before taking off into the air. Sham clings to Terra and screams. Terra screams as well.  

...  
  
Nico and Roman meet back together in the garden. “Where’s Terra and Sham!?” Nico asks.

 

They hear screaming. Roman looks up. "Oh no."

 

Nico looks up and covers his mouth. “The dragon witch.” She flies off into the distance, the kids’ screams becoming fainter and fainter.

 

"Ok don't panic, there is a rule in the imagination. No kids can be harm. She can't hurt them."

 

“Okay... then how do we get them back?”

 

"We are going to need to follow her to her cave."

 

Nico nods. “That’s... a long walk.” He gets an idea and runs into the castle. Roman follows Nico leads them to the stables. He quickly pets each of the horse’s noses till he finds a dapple gray, Arabian Thoroughbred cross that’s already tacked for trail riding. One of the stable hands comes over. “Can I ride her?”

 

The stable hand nods and bows. “Of course, Sir Nico.” He unties the horse and leads it out, holding it still while Nico mounts before handing him the reins.

 

"You don't know how to ride a horse."

 

“I’ll be fine.” Nico fumbles with the reins a moment before settling his hands down. “I’ve been watching you.”

 

"If you’re sure" Roman gets on to his horse. "We better hurry." Roman whips his rein and the horse goes off. "Try to keep up." Nico takes off after him, surprisingly keeping his balance well for his first time. "Not bad for your first time. Keep an eye out for the witch."

 

Nico nods and looks around. His mount keeps her head held high, taking in all the smells. She suddenly turns to the right. “Whoa! Hey! What are you- uh- Roman!?”

 

"Nico? What's wrong? Stop horsing around."

 

Nico snorts at the pun. “It wasn’t my idea!” He tries to turn his mare back towards the path, but she refuses. He looks up and gasps. He guides her closer to the tree and reaches up, grabbing a black fabric. He holds it up. “Sham...” He rides back over to Roman and shows him the small cloak.

 

"This must be where she grabbed them. God Virgil and Nemo are going to kill me."

 

“We’ll find them.” Nico signals for a trot and his horse gladly complies. He posts in time with the horse’s gate, the action helping to keep him calm. “I never caught her name.” He pats the mare’s neck.

 

"It's Copo De Nieve, but we just call her Snow."

 

Nico smiles. “Snow...” he pets her again before glancing at Roman. “What about him?” He nods to the bay Roman is riding.

 

"Maximus" Roman looks up at the sky. "I think she went this way. Come on."

 

Nico smirks. “Isn’t that the horse from Tangled?” He follows Roman.

 

"Yes, yes, it is."

… 

The dragon witch flies into a cave and lands. She drops the kids inside and lays down near the entrance before snoring once more. Terra holds onto George and Sham. George and Sham hold onto Terra just as tightly.  Sham curls more into Terra, cold from losing his cloak. Terra takes off his jacket and puts it around Sham. Terra takes a deep breath. _'Ok you can do this.'_

 

Sham hugs Terra. “Safe.” Terra holds onto Sham. George tilts his head at the dragon his fear being replaced with Curiosity. The dragon continues to sleep, ignoring the tiny sides. Terra sighs and looks around maybe there is something to help get them out. Sham looks around. He sees something shiny and his eyes light up. He crawls out of Terra’s lap and towards it.

 

"Sham be careful." Terra crawls towards him and picks him up. Sham makes grabby hands further down the hall. George walks up to the dragon and pets its nose. The dragon huffs but doesn’t wake. "George" Terra goes over and grabs George's hand and pulls him away from the dragon. "No touching the dragon." The dragon stretches its neck and scratches the side of its face against the ground, scooting closer to them. 

 

George pouts. “Dragon!” Sham continues crawling away.

 

Terra backs away from the dragon taking George with him. "How did I get myself into this miss. I swear my heart is going to explode." Sham disappears around the corner. Terra turns around. "Sham? Sham!" He whispers. He goes to the end of the cave and takes a corner. He finds a pile of gold, silver, and other metal objects. He hears shuffling behind it. "Sham?"

 

George slips out of Terra’s hold and runs around to the other side, laughing. He grabs Sham and holds him up. “I cauwght a snek!” Sham giggles.

 

Terra sighs "Good job George now get back here."

 

George laughs and dives into the pile. “Sword!” He holds up a short sword. 

 

Sham grabs a dagger. “Swood!” He tries to copy George.

 

"NO" Terra goes over to them. "No, no swood, no swood." Terra takes the sword from George. "Bad, dangerous."

 

George pouts Sham runs away. “Wadda yu hav? A kiwfe!” He giggles.

 

"Sham no, not the time for memes. George please just sit here for a second." Terra goes after Sham.

 

Sham runs around. George laughs and claps. Sham suddenly stops and drops the dagger. He grabs a crown and puts it on. George makes happy noises. Terra picks him up. "Ok now give me the dagger." Sham crosses his arms. "Sham that is a danger weapon and Patton would be really sad if you got hurt." Sham sighs and points to the ground where it's laying. "Good now let's get back to George." Terra walks back. George is digging through the pile, wearing gold necklaces. Terra sighs "Find you can keep that. At least it's not dangerous." He grabs George's hand.

 

Sham whines. “He doosn’thave mowe dan meee!” He pouts. George sticks his tongue out at Sham. Sham grabs the crown off his head and throws it at George. It hits George’s face and knocks his glasses off. He lets out a cry. Sham has a smug grin.

 

"SHAM! That was not nice. That is not how you treat friends. Apologize right now." Terra picks up George's glasses and hands them to him.

 

Sham crosses his arms. “No!”

 

George takes them, sniffling. “Sham hiwt me!”

 

“Baby.” Sham rolls his eyes.

 

"Sham you are being very rude to George. How would you like it if someone threw a crowd at you?" Terra pulls George into a side hug. Sham huffs and starts crawling away. "Oh no you don't." Terra grabs his arm and pulls him over. "You still need to apologize to George."

 

“Noo!” Sham tries to fight Terra’s hold.

 

"Why not?"

 

“I do wanna!”

 

"And why not?" George has his arms wrapped around himself, still sniffling. Terra rubs his back the best he can while holding Sham.

 

“Becauwse- becauwse...” Sham goes into thought for a bit. “Cauwse he notmeawn and he did notget mowre den me!”

 

"Sham you could have just asked for some of the gold. "Sham keeps his arms crosses and pouts." Sham you hurt George apologize or I'll tell Nemo what you did when we get back."

 

Sham tenses. He looks at George then looks down. “I’m sowwy...”

 

"See now that wasn't so hard. Are you ok George?" George rubs his eye and nods. "Ok so we need to stick together ok? No more running off. I don't want you two getting hurt." George and Sham nod. "Ok group hug." Terra pulls them into a hug. George and Sham hug each other and smile.

 

"Ok we need to get out of here. Any ideas?"

 

"Dwagon!" Sham says.

 

"Ride the dragon!" George exclaims.

 

"No that's a terrible idea. The dragon is dangerous."

 

"Toothless!" George squeals.

 

"Toowflessssss?" Sham asks.

 

"No, it isn't toothless. It has teeth." Terra groans _'What made me think this was a good idea?'_

 

"Fwy! Flwy!" They both chant.

 

Terra groans loudly "We are not flying on the dragon."

 

"We fly! Bird fly!" George says.

 

Sham gasps. "Memeo!"

 

"But Nemo isn't here." Terra sighs he wishes he could sink out, but he never learned how to, and he doubts that they have either. Sham runs around the cavern, flapping his 'wings'. George does the same. A low rumble sounds through the cave. Terra is getting tired of this. "Guys we need to stay focus." _'I am dealing with babies actually babies. I'm going to die, at least Virgil will avenge me.'_

 

There's a growl. Sham squeaks and runs back to Terra. George laughs and continues making noise. Terra picks him up. "George stop." He grabs his hand. George looks at him. "Just stay quiet for a minute." There's some clawing then a loud roar. Sham screams and clings to Terra's neck. "Shh Sham it's going to be ok." Terra can't help feeling the fear in the room. He backs away from the nose taking George with him. They hear a flap and the noise distances from the cave. "I think it left." Sham still clings tightly to Terra. George tries to pull them along. Terra takes the lead and goes back to see if the dragon is gone.Terra sighs in relief at seeing the cave empty. "Ok let's get out of here." Terra goes to the entrance and looks out.The dragon witch is nowhere in sight.Terra see a path. "Ok let's go." Terra starts walking. "I hope Roman and Nico find us soon."

…

"Viirrrgggiilll I'm coooolllllldddddd" Logan sneezes.

 

Virgil frowns. “Hold on.” He goes and grabs a third blanket and tosses it over Logan. “Do you want some tea?”

 

Logan wraps the blanket around himself turning into a burrito. "Yes please."

 

Virgil brushes Logan’s bangs back from his too warm forehead and foes downstairs. He starts boil the water. Soon he comes back up with a mug of lemon tea and honey. “Hey... any better?” He asks and sets the mug down next to Logan.

 

"I hate being sick think of all the stuff I could be doing right now!" He sneezes, he takes the cup and sips it.

 

“Hush. You need to rest.” Virgil pulls up a chair next to the bed. “Thinking about it just makes you more stir crazy. Give your body a chance to fight it off. Hey, maybe this is the mindscape’s way of getting you to take a break.” He winks.

 

Logan groans "You think George is ok?" 

 

Virgil sighs. He doesn’t trust Roman very much, but he was the only option as Patton and Nemo were busy. Thankfully, Nico was with him, so hopefully things weren’t too bad. Still, he started panicking earlier over nothing. Then again... a parent knows... “I’m sure he’s having the time of his life.” He smiles and kisses Logan’s forehead. “Stop worrying.” 

 

"If he gets hurt, I'm going to beat the shit out of Roman."

 

Virgil laughs. “I’ll gladly join you.” Logan laughs that soon turns into a coughing fit. Virgil is up in an instant, rubbing his back and offering him a glass of water. Logan stops coughing and takes the water nodding his thanks. Virgil continues rubbing his back. “Just take it easy...”

 

Logan puts down the glass and lays down. "You know you're just going to get sick too." Logan grumbles.

 

“So?” Virgil lays down next to him. 

 

"I don't want you to get sick." He says as he curls up near Virgil resting his head on his chest.

 

Virgil pets his hair. “It’s fine. If I get sick, I’ll deal with it. I just want to help you feel better.” 

 

Logan hums and leans into the touch. "But I don't want George to have two sick parents." 

 

“He won’t. You don’t even know for sure I’ll get sick.” Virgil presses his finger to Logan’s lips to shush him when he opens his mouth. “Hush. Rest.” He moves his hand down to the back of Logan’s head and massages it. Logan purrs and closes his eyes. Virgil smiles and nuzzles him. “Love you, Lo.”

 

"Love you too" Logan sneezes, Virgil reaches up and grabs a tissue, handing it to Logan. Logan takes the tissue "Thanks Virgil" he blows his nose. 

 

“Of course.” Virgil takes the tissue with a grimace and tosses it in the trash. Logan nuzzles Virgil and falls asleep to Virgil touch.


	4. Dragon Witch rescue

Roman and Nico race down a field. "Keep your eyes peeled. The witch would be anywhere. We are entering her domain soon I can feel it."Nico and his horse keep their guard up, looking around.

 

A rattle sounds next to Nico. Snow rears and spooks, taking off as a rattle snake strikes for her leg, but misses. "WHOA! EASY GIRL!" Nico tries to pull back, but snow won't stop.

 

"Nico careful." Roman follows him. Nico turns Snow's nose to the right and squeezes with his left leg, pushing her into a small circle. He takes deep breaths to calm himself as he feels Snow relax beneath him.

 

"Good girl..." he pets her withers.

 

"You ok?" Roman stops in front of Nico.

 

"Yeah." Nico brings Snow to halt. "Did she get bit?"

 

Roman jumps off his horse. "Let me check." Snow lowers her head and sniffs Roman as he approaches. Roman pets her then goes to check her leg. "No, she's fine but we better keep an eye out for snakes."

 

Nico nods. "She has quick reflexes." he chuckles.

 

"Yeah she does." Roman chuckles as he gets back on his horse. "I hope the kids are alright."

 

Nico stays silent a moment. "They have each other. They'll be okay..." he signals for a canter and they're off again. The air suddenly feels colder. His hair stands on end. He glances back at Roman to see if he can feel it too.

 

Roman nods "We are in her domain." A rumble shakes them to their core. Snow stops, ears up, nose pumping air in and out. Nico tries to read her to see what's around. She snorts and paws the ground, tossing her head. Nico summons his sword. Roman summons his. "Be ready for anything." There's a snap, like a tree falling, from their right. Snow snorts and side steps, tossing her head more. Suddenly a funnel of fire shoots out in front of them. Nico and Snow turn and run. Roman pulls on Maximus and follows Nico. "Can I just say you are really good for someone who has never rode a horse before."

 

Nico smirks. "I watched you a lot, more than you probably know." The funnel of fire ceases and a shadow of a head is barely visible in the dense woods. 

 

"Do you think the kids are with her or at the den?" Nico asks.

 

"The den, she wouldn't keep them with her it's not her style." Roman focuses on the woods.

 

Nico nods. "She'll follow us though." he looks at Roman, concerned. "Do you know where the den is?"

 

Roman shakes his head. "She chances it every time I defeat her."

 

"Okay..." Nico looks back at the woods. "Can we follow her back to it? If we wound her enough?"

 

"Will she retreat?"

 

"Most likely she's not a quitter but she knows when she's in a losing battle."

 

Nico nods. "We have to try." he gives his sword a spin. Snow paws the ground, feeding off Nico's determination.

 

"Ok let's do this." Roman charges in. Nico charges next to him, Snow's hooves swallowing up the ground with ease. They enter the forest, the dragon witch standing in a clearing. She growls and snorts. Snow whinnies. "Witch why did you take the kids?" Roman glared at her. She hisses and lunges for Roman. Snow rears and kicks her face. The dragon witch lets out a surprised noise and recoils. Roman laughs "Witch we're are the kids? I won't asked twice." He raises his sword.

 

She hisses again. "You know where." she says in a hissy voice. "They are mine now."

 

"Why!?" Nico asks, raising his sword as well, reins in the other hand.

 

"Entertainment. They're cute."

 

Roman growls "They won't be yours for long." Roman charges her and swings his sword. The dragon witch barely blinks and smacks Roman off his horse with her tail. Nico rides around and stabs her back hip. The dragon witch hisses and turns around, preparing to breathe fire on Nico. Roman gets up "NICO LOOK OUT!" Roman tackles Nico out of the way as fire is blasted out of the witches mouth.

 

Nico looks up at where he was just standing then at Roman. "Thanks." he hastily kisses his cheek and gets up. Snow gallops around, bucking and gaining the dragon witches attention. Nico summons a bow and arrow with steel tips. He draws and fires, the arrow sticking in the joint of the dragon witch's wing meets her shoulder.

 

"Nice shot." Roman Charges her again aiming for her leg. The dragon witch lets out a roar, too distracted with the arrow to notice Roman.

 

Roman slices her leg. Leaving a big mark. "Give up Witch and tell me where your den is?" The dragon witch hisses and kicks Roman, stepping on him and pinning him down. Her eyes narrow and she prepares to roast him.

 

"ROMAN!" Nico screams. Snow gallops to Nico and he grabs onto the saddle, leaning against Snow as she gallops over. Nico jumps up onto the Dragon witch's neck, plunging his sword in just behind her head. She lets out a screech and releases Roman, flapping her wings and rising into the air.

 

"Good job" Roman jumps onto his horse.

 

Nico climbs up onto Snow. "Thanks. You okay?" he watches the dragon witch struggle with flying.

 

"Yeah I'll be fine. You might have over done it."

 

"Maybe. But you said she doesn't give up easily." Nico starts following her.

 

"Let's just hope she gets to her den before she dies." They follow her for a bit till she lands at a lake. her breathing is ragged, and she drinks greedily.

 

Nico looks up the mountain side. "There?" he spots a cave.

 

"Most likely." Roman stands his ground not wanting the witch to know that they are there. Nico looks around for a trail that they can take without the dragon witch seeing them. The dragon witch finishes drinking and groans, slowly walking away and curling up. Roman looks at Nico. He nods and starts moving. He keeps an eye on her just in case.

 

Nico dismounts and gives Snow a pat before following Roman. "The horses are too loud to make it up."

 

Roman nods and gets off his. "Good idea." Nico climbs over the boulders, breathing hard. He glances down and sees the dragon with still slumbering. "Nico you good?"

 

"Yeah... Just... A lot of physical activity." a branch moves, and Nico nearly screams before slapping a hand over his mouth. He feels something puncture his flesh before the snake releases and slithers away. Nico rests his head against a bolder for a moment.

 

"Nico are you ok? Please tell me that wasn't a poisonous snake."

 

"I don't... Know... Didn't catch it..." he pants and looks up. "We're almost there..." he continues climbing. _'So tired... Not as strong... As Roman...'_

 

Roman help pull him up. "Once we find the kids we are getting out of here."

 

Nico nods, feeling lightheaded. He leans against another boulder. "Water..."

 

Roman pulls out a canteen of water and hands it to Nico. "Maybe you should go back. I'll grab the kids and meet you back in the house."

 

Nico shakes his head. “I’m... alright...” he drinks the water hungrily.

 

Roman nods his head concernedly. "Come on where almost there."

 

 _‘Have to... get the kids...’_ he groans and gets up, still clutching the canteen. Roman grabs his hand and helps him through. Soon they get to the entrance of the cave. Nico leans on Roman and looks around. “Sham? Terra? George?” No answer.

 

Roman runs in and looks around screaming their names. He comes back to Nico. "They’re not here!"

 

Nico feels sweaty as he breathes quickly. “They probably took off while the dragon witch was gone.” He thinks a moment. “Can the horses track scent?”

 

"There horses not- MAXIMUS! Nico you’re a genius I love you."

 

“What!?”

 

"Maximus is the best horse I design him just like the movie. So yes, Maximus can track."

 

“Yet... you made him a bay instead of white?” Nico chuckles.

 

"Oh, hush I'm a lot of things but an expert on horses isn't one."

 

Nico snorts and winces. “Ah- ow.” He shifts his weight off his right leg.

 

"Nico!?" Roman goes to his side. "What's wrong?"

 

Nico whines and leans on Roman. “Ah- the bite- hurts-“

 

Roman lays Nico down. "Let me look." Nico takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. Roman rolls Nico’s pant leg up. The bite is swollen, and the area is hot. Nico bites his lip. Roman sighs "It was venomous, on the bright side you’re not going to die."

 

Nico looks up at him. “How do you know?”

 

"Because it's happened to me before, so I remember the reaction. It just hurts like hell and you’re not going to be able to walk."

 

Nico groans and lays back down. “We have to find the kids...”

 

"I'll take Maximus and find the kids. You are going back home."

 

“N-no.” Nico moves to get up. He puts weight on his leg and squeezes his eyes shut. “I can- still ride. Just so long as there isn’t weight on it... I should be fine. Besides, if I go back and Virgil finds me alone...”

 

"You think I care about Virgil finding out by now? Nico, I don't want you in pain."

 

“Well, I’m gonna be in pain either way so I might as well help.” Nico crosses his arms stubbornly.

 

Roman groans "Fine let's just hurry who knows what type of trouble they got themselves into."

 

Nico limps outside the cave and looks down. “Um... Roman? The dragon witch is gone...” he feels warm air on the back of his neck. Nico turns around slowly and looks up. He’s met with the dragon witch’s sharp teeth. Roman comes out and follows his gaze up. He pulls out his sword. The witch growls and raises her head. Fire explodes from her mouth. Nico screams and grabs Roman, pulling him down and to the side behind a pile of rocks.

 

Roman looks at Nico. "Stay here I'll handle this." Roman moves out when the fire stops. "Give up Witch you will never defeat Prince Roman." The witch growls and slams her tail into Roman, knocking him part way down the cliff. 

 

“ROMAN!” Nico screams. He summons a bow and arrow and fires at the witch’s neck. The dragon witch hisses and shakes her head when one of the arrows sticks. She looks at Nico and lunges for him.

 

Roman grabs a branch and pulls himself back up. "I really need to watch for that tail." Nico tries to duck behind the rocks, but the witch kicks them aside and picks Nico up in her jaws, shaking him around like a rag doll. Nico screams and summons a sword, trying to cut her, but it barely does anything. "NICO!" Roman stands up and throws his sword like a javelin and strikes her wings. The dragon witch drops Nico and throws her head back, letting out a roar in pain. Nico lands stunned a moment before scrambling away. His leg burns in protest. He gets up and starts limping down the trail. "This ends now Witch." Roman closes his eyes and opens them. They glow a bright red and he summons a dozen swords that surrounds him.

 

The dragon witch growls and backs into her cave. Roman follows her in and sends his swords to attack. Stabbing the witch in multiple places. She lets out a noise somewhere between a roar and a scream and collapses  “NOOOOOOOO!” Sham comes running out from behind some rocks, past Roman. “DWAGON!!!!” He kneels in front of her face and pets her. She looks at Sham tiredly and licks his hand before closing her eyes and exhaling once more. Sham cries and hugs her muzzle. 

 

Nico limps into the cave. “Sham!?”

 

Roman relaxes and the swords disappears. He goes over to Sham. "Sham where are the others?"

 

Sham cries and doesn’t look up at him. “Yu diwn’tkiwl my dwagon!”

 

"Your dragon?"

 

Nico comes over an kneels down next to Sham. “Hey. I’m sorry. He had to. She was going to hurt you.”

 

Sham shakes his head. “She didn ** _’_** just wanna be fwiends!”

 

Roman looks around. "Where are George and Terra?"

 

Nico pulls Sham into his lap and rocks him as the dragon witch’s body disappears. “Shh... it’s gonna be okay.” He gives Roman a ‘hold on’ look as he fights through the pain in his leg for Sham. Sham sniffles and clings to Nico, burying himself in his cloak.

 

Roman gets up and looks outside the cave. "Terra? George?" 

 

Terra pops his head up from some rocks. "Roman? ROMAN!" Terra runs out holding George.

 

"What happened? Are you ok?" Roman pulls them into a hug.

 

"Yeah we're fine for the most part. We escape when the dragon left but Sham and George came running back when they heard the dragon roar."

 

George flaps his arms. “Dragon! Fly fly!” Nico limps out, holding Sham. 

 

Sham points at Roman. “He dintkiwll dwagon!” He cries.

 

“Mwagic man!” George shouts.

 

"You killed the dragon?" Terra asked. 

 

"Well yeah! She tried to kill me and Nico. She captured you. What else was I supposed to do?"

 

“Well...” Nico says quietly. “Technically we invaded her domain...” Sham squirms in Nico’s arms.

 

He growls. “I don’ wan dwagon!”

 

"Well technical she came into my domain to take the kids. Sham you can't have the dragon."

 

"Can we just go home? I'm tired and hungry and getting cranky." Terra complains. Sham screams. 

 

Nico rocks him and winces. “Shh... Sham. She’s not dead, just went away for a bit. She’ll be bac-“

 

“YOU’RE NOTLYING! KEEPLYING TO ME!” Sham cries.

 

Terra groans "Can't you just bring her back?"

 

"She will come back! The dragon witch responds a few hours after her death." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"So, I can fight her again. She's my villain for my adventures."

 

“NO!” Sham screams. 

 

Nico looks at Roman desperately. “Can’t you just conjure a Terrible Terror or something for him?”

 

“DWAGON WIHCH!” Sham screams. 

 

“Sham! That is enough!”

 

George starts crying. Terra looks at George. "Why are you crying?" 

 

"Sham is upset, everyone is yelling." He squirms in Terra hold. Terra groans and puts him down. George rushes over to Sham and Nico.Nico looks down at George and sets Sham down. 

 

Sham latches onto George. “Dwagon isvillain... dwagon isewil. Why eweyone think dwagon bad?” He cries. 

 

Nico listens thoughtfully and frowns. “We need to talk to Nemo...”

 

Roman takes a deep breath "Was anyone hurt?" 

 

"George scape his knee and Sham throw a crown at his head, but besides that we are fine."

 

Nico looks up at Terra. “He wha- okay.” He takes a deep breath. “Let’s go...”

 

Roman takes Terra's hand who flinches. "Sorry." 

 

"No your fine I'm just on edge." Roman nods. 

 

"You got the other two?"

 

Nico picks them up and gasps, shifting his weight. “Yeah. Your room.” He sinks out Roman sinks out with Terra. They rise up in Roman’s room. Nico sets George and Sham down and closes the door before collapsing on Roman’s bed, muffling a cry of pain.

 

Terra let's go of Roman's hand. He walks over to Sham and George. "Come on guys." Terra pulls them into a hug.George hugs him back enthusiastically. Sham just kind of sits there. Terra picks Sham up. "Let's go get some food. "Sham doesn’t really respond, just kind of sitting there, as if lost in thought. Terra walks out with George. They head downstairs. Patton and Nemo pop up. 

 

"Well that took forever, good thing we fix it though." 

 

"DADS! OH, THANK GOD YOUR BACK." 

 

Patton jump. "Oh Terra...why are you all sweaty?" Sham looks over and sees Nemo. He makes grabby hands. 

 

Nemo comes over and picks Sham up. “What happened?” Nico limps down the hall to the stairs. He hesitates and closes his eyes. He doesn’t know how much more he can take on his leg.

 

"Ok so we went into the imagination and George wonder off, so we had to go look for him and then this Dragon came and took us, and I was really scare." He hiccups "And I thought I was going to die but we didn't and-" he starts sobbing. Patton wraps his arms around Terra. 

 

"Shh it's ok, your safe now."

 

Roman goes after Nico. "Nico please go rest."

 

Nico leans against Roman. “I have… to talk to Nemo...” Nemo frowns and looks up and sees Nico and Roman. George hugs Terra’s leg.

 

Nemo heads upstairs and sees Nico breathing heavily. “You okay?”

 

Nico nods. “Just... got bit.” He points to his leg. “Was brown-gold... wide stripes... yellow tail...”

 

“Copperhead.” Nemo says and rocks Sham. “You should go rest.”

 

Roman picks Nico up. "There you talk to him. Now let's go."

 

Nico holds onto Roman. “N-No-“

 

“It’s okay, I’ll come with you.” Nemo says. Nico looks at Sham sitting quietly in Nemo’s arms. He gestures to him and Nemo looks down then back up as if to say, ‘is it about him?’ Nico nods.

 

"Sham got upset when I killed the dragon witch." Sham curls into Nemo. 

 

Nemo sets him down. “Go see Patton, okay?” Sham just turns and runs to his room. Nemo sighs and follows Roman and Nico to Roman’s room. Roman sets Nico down on the bed and Nico squeezes his eyes shut, taking deep breaths. He eventually relaxes and glances at the door. 

 

“Please don’t tell Virgil this, but the dragon witch _may_ have kidnapped the kids. Roman and I had to find them. When we eventually did, Roman ended up killing the dragon witch. Sham was upset and pet her as she died. He kept crying that she just wanted to be friends and that she wasn’t evil and why everyone saw her as such... and then Terra told me Sham threw a crown at George.”

 

Nemo nods slowly. “He’s young and needs to learn he can’t always get what he wants.”

 

“I don’t think it’s just that. He was... really attached to the dragon witch. He wouldn’t stop crying...”

 

“What do you think it is?” Nemo asks. 

 

Nico hesitates. “I’m... concerned he’s... feeling that draw to being the villain. He knows he’s different and he doesn’t know what to do about it. His confusion with his emotions and sense of self is demonstrating itself in frustration and anger. And he felt accepted by the dragon witch... there was something there. I saw it when he sat beside her as she died...”

 

Roman sits and thinks. "The dragon witch was designed as a cartoon villain for me to fight. She lacks much character or redeeming qualities."

 

Which gives Sham room to apply his own qualities and characteristics to her. He’s representing himself with her.” Nico says. 

 

“So, you think he remembers what happened?” Nemo asks. 

 

“Maybe not exactly, but that influence of being the negative trait might still be there to some degree.”

 

"So, what do we do? We can't let him fall back into the villain role."

 

“We have to help him understand who he is... he’s isolating himself and we can’t let that happen.” Nemo says.

 

"Well your his dad go talk to him."

 

“He’s three years old. He shouldn’t be having an existential crisis this young.” Nemo paces. 

 

“Maybe... he’s growing up faster than we thought he would? With how often humans lie, a child isn’t going to be able to keep up with or manage an adult’s lies.” Nico offers. 

 

Nemo stops and stiffens. “He will not be Deceit.”

 

“No, he won’t. But that is still his function. You’re going to have to teach him to accept himself and figure out how to work _with_ him. Maybe... the first step is to stop viewing him as a baby.” Nico says. Nemo closes his eyes, conflicted. “He’s growing rapidly, and he doesn’t know what to do. He’s scared and he needs someone to guide him.” Nico says softly.

 

"You know him the best it has to be you."

 

Nemo nods. “Okay...” He moves towards the door and pauses. “Also, don’t feel bad about losing the kids.” He winks at Roman.

 

"Ok" Roman smiles at him. "Hey, do you have anything for Nico leg?" Nico closes his eyes. 

 

Nemo nods. “Yeah, I’ll be right back.” He goes to his room and grabs some anti-inflammatory cream and Tylenol. He comes back and tries to pull Nico’s pant leg up. Nico gasps and pulls his leg away with a whine. “Sorry.” Nemo says. “Can you change into shorts?” Nico nods tiredly and snaps his fingers, pants changing to knee length shorts. Nemo scoops up some of the cream and carefully starts rubbing it onto Nico’s leg. 

 

Nico whimpers and digs his fingers into his cloak, eyes squeezed shut. “Roman!”

 

"I'm right here love." Roman rubs his back. He looks at Nemo "Is Terra ok? Why was he crying?' Nico grips Roman’s arm. 

 

“Almost done...” Nemo starts wrapping the bite. “Okay, hold on.” He sinks out to the kitchen and grabs an ice pack before rising up in Roman’s room again. He places the ice pack on Nico’s leg. 

 

Nico hisses then relaxes, face showing relief. “Thank you...” he breathes. 

 

“No problem.” Nemo rubs Nico’s arm and looks up at Roman then sighs. “He was just stressed and scared from the whole experience.”

 

Roman nods "I think he was quite brave given the situation. Wouldn't be surprised if he is getting over flow of fear though." Roman pets Nico hair. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Nico sighs and starts drifting off. 

 

“It’s okay. I know.” Nemo offers him a smile.

 

Roman gives him a sad smile "You can go talk to sham now."

 

Nemo nods and looks down at Nico. “Keep him off that leg the best you can.” He heads to the door.

 

"Will do"

 

Nemo goes to Sham’s room and knocks. “Sham?” No response. He opens the door. Sham is sitting on his bed, drawing in a coloring book that Nemo recognizes to be from Roman’s room. It’s opened to a picture of a dragon. 

 

Nemo sits on the bed. “Hey...” Sham ignores him. “So, you had quite an adventure I hear?” Sham keeps coloring. Nemo sighs and places a hand on Sham’s. “Hey-“ Sham throws a crayon at him, hitting his forehead. “Hey! Ow!” Nemo rubs his head and Sham looks away, not coloring anymore. “Sham... what’s up?” Sham closes the coloring book and slides off the bed, crawling underneath. Nemo hears the book open and the red crayon scratching the page once again. Nemo stands up off the bed and kneels down, pulling the covers up. “You might need some light.” Sham turns away from him. “I’m sorry Roman killed the Dragon Witch.”

 

Still silence. Then- “Nico dintlie to me.”

 

“What do you mean?” Nico asks. _‘Since when did his pronunciation become clearer?’_

 

“He say the dwagon witch _not_ gone away. But she isn’tdead.” Sham stops coloring and plays with the crayon. “Woman dintkill her.”

 

Nemo thinks about crawling underneath, but knows he’ll get stuck. “Roman was trying to protect yo-“

 

“Sssssshee didn’tttt wwaaaanttt to hurttt usssssssss.” Sham looks up, eyes full of passion as he stutters. 

 

Nemo is taken aback for a moment. “Sham... does the dragon witch remind you of yourself?”

 

Sham looks down. Nemo waits. “A wittle...” Sham says quietly. 

 

“Why? What about her reminds you of yourself?” Nemo asks gently. 

 

Sham stays quiet as he thinks. “Shcales.”

 

Nemo smiles softly. “What else?”

 

“Her eywes.” He points to his snake eye. 

 

Nemo nods. “What about how she acts?”

 

Sham thinks. “Lonely.”

 

“Are you lonely, Sham?” Sham pauses before shaking his head. “Do you feel like you don’t belong?” Sham shakes his head too hastily. “Sham...?”

 

Sham looks down. “I’m differwent.”

 

“Different isn’t bad.”

 

“I huwt Geowge.”

 

 _‘No. Don’t you dare cling to your guilt like we did.’_ “Did he forgive you?” Nemo asks. Sham nods. “Then you forgive yourself.” Sham closes his eyes and nods again. “Come here.” Nemo opens his arms and Sham crawls to him. Nemo hugs him close. “I know it’s confusing and scary, but I promise I’ll help you figure it out, okay?”

 

Sham nods. “I wabv u, Meme-o.”

 

Nemo smirks. “I love you too, Sham. Come on. It’s getting late. We’ll have dinner and then it’s bed time.” Sham yawns and nods. 

...

Patton lays on the couch with Terra. "Feeling better." 

 

"I'm scared"

 

"Of what?"

 

"I don't know I just am." Patton nods

 

"Do you have a buildup of energy?" Terra slowly nods. "What do you need?" 

 

Terra closes his eyes. "Virgil said he would take it, but I don't want to disturb him." 

 

"Why not? he won't be mad." 

 

"But he's taking care of Logan." Terra shakes. 

 

"Virgil will make time for you." Patton rubs his back.

 

"Can't you just take it away?" 

 

"I can't destroy it kiddo. If I take it, I have to deal with it. You don't want that do you?" Terra shakes his head and grips onto his shirt.

 

"I'm scare." 

 

"I know sweetie. Let's go to Virgil ok?" Terra nods. 

 

George tugs on Terra shirt. "Lil Daddy?" 

 

Patton smiles at George. "I'll be right back. Can you stay here for me?" George gives him a concern look. "I promise just one minute." Patton picks up the remote. "How about some Curious George?" Patton turns on the TV and George turns around putting his focus on it. Patton sighs and stands up carrying Terra. He knocks on Logan's door.

 

Virgil answers. “Hey. You okay, Terra?” He looks concerned.

 

"Terra has a buildup of energy he says you would help him." Terra shakes

 

"I'm sorry." Patton frowns and rubs his back.

 

Virgil bites his lip and glances back at Logan. “Okay, um... Pat, can you take care of Lo?”

 

"Ok course kiddo." Patton smiles at him.

 

"Thanks." Virgil takes Terra's hand and leads him downstairs.

 

Terra stops him. "George is downstairs." Terra covers his eyes with his arm.

 

Virgil nods and leads them to Nemo’s room, figuring he’ll have a better chance surrounded by truthful energy. “Okay.” He sits on the bed.

 

Terra sits down. "You sure about this?" Virgil nods.

 

Terra grips the covers and opens his dark purple, shining eyes at Virgil; his eyes goes to match the same color.

 

Virgil blinks and suddenly Terra is gone. "Terra?" He gets up and looks around. It's pitch black.

 

" _Virgil..."_

 

He spins around. "DECEIT!?"

 

Deceit stands there, smirking. "Oh it _has_ been a while, hasn't it?"

 

Virgil growls. "Not long enough."

 

Deceit looks at his gloves, boredly. "So, a kid now, huh?"

 

Virgil tenses. "I swear,  **IF YOU LAY A HAND ON GEORGE, I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF**!"

 

"Difficult given you're dead."

 

Virgil stutters. " **What**!?"

 

Deceit chuckles. "At least you have me."

 

Virgil blinks. _'He's lying. He's lying. Where's the lie?'_ "How did I die?" 

 

Deceit grins. "Like  _this_." He transforms into Roman, eyes glowing red. Virgil screams and turns to run.

 

"VIRGIL DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SEE!" Terra screams at him but know he can't hear him. _'I’m hurting him, how did I let myself get talk into this?'_

 

Virgil feels himself trip and fall. Pride gains on him. He scoots backwards, but Pride is there in an instant, pinning him down. Virgil closes his eyes. "Virgil?"

 

Somehow, he's standing up again. He looks around and finds Logan holding George. "Logan?"

 

Deceit comes up behind Logan, placing a hand on his and George's shoulders. "They're mine now,  _Virgil_." He hisses.

 

Virgil's heart stops before his fist clenches. " **GET AWAY FROM THEM**!" He charges, but they disappear. He spins around and hears a cry. He looks down and sees Sham curled up, shaking. "Sham!?" Virgil picks him up.

 

Sham suddenly looks up and grins, eyes flashing a moment before he morphs into Deceit. Virgil screams and drops him, but Deceit pins him down and bites his neck. Virgil tries to fight and get Deceit off of him, but he feels as if his energy is literally being sucked from him. _'Powerless. Alone. Weak. No escape.'_  

 

Virgil breathes quickly, eyes looking around. "HELP!!!!" He screams. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" He pushes against Deceit, but the lying trait doesn't budge. 

 

Deceit sits up, still holding Virgil's arms down. "Always so afraid... That's what made you easy to control. All I had to do was convince you that what you were doing was harming Thomas and you'd change just like that..."

 

Terra tries to move his arms or closes his eyes. Anything to save Virgil from this. Roman throws open the door. It takes all of Terra will power to not look at him and trap him in a nightmare as well. "TERRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

 

Virgil whimpers. It was. He was. He was easy prey. He'd always been. "Help..." He closes his eyes and starts crying. He cries under Deceit's weight. He continues crying until he realizes he's sitting up. His cheeks feel wet. He looks around and sees Terra in front of him and Roman at the door.

 

Terra falls back on the bed. Roman rushes in. He grabs Terra shoulders and pull him back up. "What were you thinking?" 

 

Terra cries "I'm sorry."

 

Virgil lays down and curls up, still sniffling. "Not... His fault..."

 

Roman let's go of him. "Virgil said I could, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm not as brave as you Roman." Terra pulls his legs up. "I'm sorry I couldn't find George before the dragon came." 

 

Roman holds him again. "Shhh it's ok, that wasn't your fault."

 

Virgil looks up. "What dragon?"

 

Roman flinches "Not right now Virgil." 

 

"A dragon came and took us, and I was so scare." Terra shakes Roman covers his mouth.

 

Virgil's eyes narrow at Roman. "Let. Him. Go." Roman let's go and backs away.

 

Terra wipes at his eyes. "Sorry."

 

"Shh... You have nothing to be sorry for." Virgil pulls him closer to himself. He glares at Roman. "YOU on the other hand..."

 

Roman flinches "They didn't get hurt!" He tried.

 

"I don't care. Get out."

 

"Ok" Roman leaves and closes the door.

 

Virgil holds Terra tight and rocks them. "What happened?"

 

Terra takes a deep breath "Roman and Nico took me to the garden while George and Sham we're taking a nap. While at the garden Nico wanted to check on them. He finds them in the kitchen and brings them to the garden. We lost George and we all went looking for him. Me and Sham found him, but so did a dragon. It grabs us and flew away. It drops us in a cave. So now I'm alone with two babies in a cave with a giant dragon. I'm trying to not freak out while George and Sham are having the time of their lives. Sham throws a crown at George, but I got him to apologize." Terra sighs "Roman and Nico found us but Nico looked in bad shape. I think something was wrong with his leg. Roman killed the dragon and Sham got upset which made George upset and I just wanted to go home."

 

Virgil makes a disappointed sigh. "Roman and his heroics... I don't get it. He can control the imagination, yet he lets a dragon kidnap you, my son, and Sham." He says angrily.

 

Terra leans on Virgil. "I don't know either."

 

Virgil gives Terra a squeeze. "Stay here."

 

Terra looks at Virgil. "Virgil?" He asks worrily.

 

Virgil gets up. “I’m fine.” He walks out and closes the door. He goes to Roman’s room and enters without bothering to knock. He sees Nico laying on the bed.

 

Roman sits at his desk and looks up to see Virgil. "Virgil don't I get that your mad-"

 

“Mad? Oh no, I’m beyond that. You risk the kids’ safety just so you get to feel like a hero for a few minutes!? THAT’S FUCKED UP, ROMAN! SO, DON’T YOU DARE!” Nico groans and rolls over in his sleep.

 

"Virgil please Nico is trying to sleep."

 

 **“I DON’T CARE! IF IT TAKES ME WAKING HIM UP TO GET THROUGH TO YOU THEN THAT’S WHAT WILL HAPPEN!”** Virgil clenches his jaw. “ **IT’S ONLY BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BE THE HERO SO BAD THAT NICO IS HURT!** ”

 

Roman clenches his fist. "Virgil stop you need to leave."

 

“ **Make me.** ” Virgil glares at Roman. “ **Why are you so insecure? Why do you feel you have to prove you’re the hero? Is it because you’re afraid you’re not!? Why are you even afraid? I thought heroes have no fear.”**

 

"Virgil STOP" Roman covers his ears.

 

“ **Why!? Can’t handle it!? The _truth_!? You’re a whiny insensitive jerk who’s only goal in life is to make himself feel better.**” Virgil steps closer.

 

Nico blinks and looks around. He looks over and sees Virgil nearing Roman at his desk, Roman covering his ears and curling in on himself. “Virgil?”

 

"You don't understand."

 

Virgil ignores Nico. “ **Then please. Explain. Explain to me why you pretend you’re so high and mighty, that you’re something more than a leech. You thrive off praise. You use Nico to give you that praise. That’s the only reason you ‘love’ him. Because he’s your source of constant praise, no matter how much you fuck up.”**

 

Nico sits up fully. “Virgil. Get out.” He glares at him. 

 

“ **Or what!?** ”

 

Roman starts shaking "LIES" _'Pride or bruise ego? Why wouldn't he leave me alone?'_

 

Virgil leans closer. “ **Is it?** ” He places a hand on Roman and forcefully turns him. “ **Or is that just what you want to believe!?** ” Nico leaps up from the bed, but his leg gives out as soon as he puts weight on it. He lands on the ground with a cry.

 

Roman looks at him with fear. "Stop please I don't want to hurt you."

 

Virgil’s grip tightens, eyes locked on his, full of anger. “ **Yes, you do. Stop lying to yourself.** ”

 

Nico gets up slowly, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. “Vir-gil-“

 

 _'Pride, pride, pride, pride, NO I REFUSE'_ Roman lets out a cry of pain. Virgil words making their impact.

 

“ **What? So easily hurt by a few words?** ”

 

“VIRGIL LET HIM GO!” Nico screams and pulls himself up. 

 

“ **You’re not creativity. You’re not a prince. You’re a selfish monster.”**

 

Nico runs up and decks Virgil. “GO AWAY!” Virgil falls to the ground and clutches his face.

 

"Nico stop!" Roman criesNico tries to drag Virgil out of the room. Virgil kicks his injured leg and Nico screams and falls. Virgil sinks out.Roman stands up "Nico!" He falls to the ground and cries.

 

Nico crawls closer to Roman, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into Roman’s chest. “I’m sorry...” he cries.

 

"He would leave me alone."

 

“I know. I know, shhh...” Nico pets his hair. “You did good. You didn’t let Pride win.”

 

"Everything hurts"

 

“I know.” Nico eyes the bruises that are barely hidden by Roman’s collar. Roman cries on Nico.

 

Nico holds him and closes his eyes, sharing in Roman’s pain. “You’re beautiful.” He whispers.

 

Roman shakes his head "No stop" _'you’re a leech'_

 

Nico tilts Roman’s face to look at him. “Stop listening to him. You’re not a leech. A leech takes without giving anything in return. Virgil is wrong. Our relationship is not parasitic, it’s symbiotic. You need someone to pull you out of your own mental abuse. You need someone to tell you how valuable and precious you are. Every human needs that, some need it more than others. That does not make them a leech.” He points to Roman’s heart. “That does not make you a leech.”

 

Roman holds onto him. "I wish I could believe you."

 

Nico sits up and picks Roman up, carrying him to the bed and laying him down. He’s able to ignore the pain in his leg. _‘Why am I suddenly stronger?’_ He lays down and wraps his arms around Roman. He pets his hair. “Shh... just rest your mind. Give it some time...” Roman holds onto him and cries his self to sleep.

…  
  
Virgil rises up in his room. _‘Why did I do that?’_ He huffs. “Lol. I don’t care.” He falls onto his bed and stares at the ceiling. “I really don’t care.” He rolls over and throws a pillow over his head, falling asleep, forgetting about Terra in Nemo’s room.   
  
...

Terra leaves Nemo room. He heads to Logan's room. He knocks. Patton opens the door. " Hey kiddo feeling better?" 

 

"Somewhat" 

 

"What's wrong?" Patton looks at him with concern. 

 

"I told Virgil about what happened he didn't take it well." Terra rubs his arm. 

 

"Did Virgil go talk to Roman?" 

 

"Yeah but Virgil wasn't scare, Roman was." Patton frowns. 

 

"It's late how about we go to bed." 

 

"What about Logan?" 

 

"He is asleep he will be fine come on kiddo." Patton leads him to his room. "I'll go get you a quick snake and we'll hit the hay." Terra nods and enter Patton room. Patton goes downstairs.

 

Nemo is down there with Sham and George at the table. George is teaching Sham to count the goldfish crackers. Nemo looks up and smiles at Patton. “Hey. Everything okay?”

 

Patton sighs "I think Roman and Virgil got into a fight."

 

Nemo pales. “Again?”

 

"Virgil isn't happy about what happened. I'm not worry about Virgil. Actually I'm worry about Roman."

 

Nemo nods. "I can go check on him, if you want?"

 

George looks up. "Mwagic man?" Sham crosses his arms.

 

"I'm sure Nico has it covered." Patton picks up some bag chips. "I don't think Virgil got hurt, but he also didn't come back to Logan, so he is still not happy. So, I wonder if Roman lost." Patton thinks aloud Nemo bites his lip. "Actually yeah can you check on him? I'm going to go to bed with Terra."

 

Nemo nods. "Okay. Let me get these guys to bed." George and Sham continue playing with the gold fish. "Are you done?" Nemo asks.

 

George shakes his head. " _Yes._ " Sham says.

 

Patton smiles "Thanks" Patton heads upstairs.

 

Nemo cleans up after the kids. “Come on.” He picks Sham up and takes George’s hand. He leads them to Sham’s room and puts Sham on the bed. George crawls up next to him and pets Sham’s scales. Sham sighs and relaxes, quickly falling asleep. George looks around. “Bananas?”

 

“Bananas?” Nemo questions. 

 

“Monkey?” George makes puppy eyes. Nemo finds it on the ground and picks it up, handing it to George. George takes it and sighs before falling asleep. Nemo watches them a moment longer before heading down to Roman's room. He knocks quietly. Not getting a response, he cracks open the door and peaks in. He sees Roman and Nico asleep on the bed. He quietly makes his way in to look over them. He notices bruises on Roman's visible neck and wrists.

 

He takes in how Nico is holding him protectively, and the tear stains on Roman's cheek. He frowns and heads out, not wanting to wake them _. 'I'll check on them again in the morning...'_ He steps into the hall and closes the door, looking around. Virgil's door is closed, so he's probably in there. Patton is with Terra, and there's no one to help Logan, so he goes to Logan's room and knocks. No response Nemo quietly opens the door and steps in. He pulls up a chair next to the bed and lays back, drifting off to sleep.


	5. Hindsight is 20 20

Nico sighs and opens his eyes. Roman is still in his arms, asleep. He’s exhausted. He looks to see the time. ‘7:43’. Roman wakes up with a groan he feels like shit, he is shit. He closes his eyes and holds onto Nico. _'He's your source of constant praise' 'That's the only reason you 'love' him.'_ Roman feels like crying.

 

“Shh...” Nico wants to rub Roman’s back but is afraid of irritating the bruises. He pets his hair instead. “Stop thinking...”

 

"Can't" Nico reaches and grabs his phone. He starts playing some music and sets it back down on the bedside table, going back to petting Roman’s hair. "Am I a hero?" Roman sounds so defeated he doesn't know why he asked. He won't believe him if he says yes.

 

“Yes.” Nico hugs him close and kisses his forehead.

 

Roman Huff's "What's the point?"

 

“The point of what?”

 

"Of being pride. I either hurt some else or hurt myself."

 

Nico just holds Roman, not sure how to answer. “Because with no pride at all, you have no power. You can’t believe that you can do amazing things.”

 

"Maybe I don't do amazing things"

 

“That. That right there is a lack of pride. You need pride is healthy doses. Not having is just as bad as having too much or letting it control you.” Roman doesn't response. “You feel this way because recently you haven’t had much to be proud of. You haven’t been able to create, so Pride is trying to keep you proud, but over the wrong things. And when you stuff Pride down, there’s nothing left to defend you. You just let Virgil walk all over you instead of setting and keeping a healthy boundary.”

 

"I tried but he keeps pushing. It's like he wanted to hurt me."

 

“I know.” Nico’s fist clenches.

 

"You know what's sad? I need Virgil to apologize and I know he won't."

 

Nico sighs and hugs him. “He will.”

 

"No, he won't, he thinks I got the kids captured on purpose."

 

“Why would he think that!?”

 

"He says so I can be a hero for a few minutes."

 

Nico sighs. “Do you believe him?”

 

"He's wrong I had no control of that."

 

Nico nods. “Exactly.” He goes silent. “So... the imagination... follows the set of natural laws, right?”

 

"Yeah we got stuck in story time mode."Nico nods. He rubs his cheek against Roman’s and closes his eyes.He wants to say ‘I love you’ but that phrase has built and destroyed them one too many times.

 

He’s afraid of saying it. "I would never put the kids in danger like that. Not that it matters now."

 

“I know you wouldn’t. None of us expected it. And eventually Virgil will see that too. He’s slow, but he’ll come around to reason.”

 

"I hope so... maybe this is just pay back."

 

“For what?”

 

"For everything I did to Virgil. He had nightmares about me. Maybe I deserve it."

 

“Roman, that day was not your fault-“

 

"It's not just that! It's everything! I've treated him like trash, I bully and threatened him. I painted him like a villain." Roman pauses "and it looks like it's my turn. I'm no hero I'm a zero." Nico stays silent. Bruises form on his cheek.

 

“Even heroes make mistakes. It’s what they do after those mistakes that count. You have grown. You’ve matured. And that’s just from the year I’ve known you. ”Roman closes his eyes. Everything hurts and more keep showing up. He wants it to stop but he can't. He can't do anything Virgil words hit deep and he can't shake them. It's suffocating. Nico watches him, pained that he can’t do anything. “I’ll get you some water.” He says, moving off the bed.

 

"Ok" Roman curls up on himself.

 

Nico takes off his cloak and drapes it over Roman before stepping out if the room. He passes by his room and feels something tug at him. He’s about to continue on before he sighs and opens the door. On his desk, he finds a red noose, identical to the one they found for Patton. Nico’s heart sinks as he picks it up and reads ‘Roman’ written in elaborate font on a gold name plate. He throws it back on his desk and leaves, going to the kitchen.

 

Patton and Terra are in the kitchen. Patton teaching Terra how to make Pancakes. "Now pour in the batter nice and slow."

 

Nico smiles at them and moves around them. “Hey.” He grabs a cup.

 

"Oh, hey Nico." Patton wave at him. Terra looks away getting sheepish. He pours in too much batter. "Woah hey." Patton pulls the pitcher up. "It's ok we will just have a really big pancake." Patton ruffles Terra hair.

 

Nico pours some water. Into the glass. “Smells delicious.”

 

"Thanks Nico, it shouldn't be too much longer until breakfast is ready."

 

Nico nods. “Would you mind making one with M’n’Ms in it? Roman loves that.”

 

"Sure, we can. How is Roman?" Nico bites his lip and glances up at Patton."That bad?" Terra looks away.

 

“Virgil came and verbally attacked him. Roman stuffed down his pride so now he’s dealing with the opposite...”

 

"Oh, poor Roman."

 

"The opposite?" Terra asked.

 

"Pride is his defense to protect his ego. When pride fails Roman ego can be bruised. Roman gets bruises all over his body and they hurt like you wouldn't believe." Terra frowns and curls into himself.

 

"That sounds awful."

 

“They won’t go away until Virgil apologizes...” Nico says sadly. He looks down at his fist. “I may have punched him...” He mumbles.

 

Patton frowns "Well better you then pride. I'm sure Virgil will apologize."

 

“Roman says he won’t because Virgil believes Roman purposefully got the kids captured, even though he had no control over the situation.”

 

"He didn't?" Terra finally looks at Nico.

 

“No. The imagination was on story time mode. He didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt, much less kidnapped.” Nico looks at him sadly.

 

Terra frowns "I'm sorry."

 

“What for? None of it was your fault.”

 

"I'm the one who told Virgil about what happened."

 

Nico nods slowly. “I don’t think you’re the one who told him Roman could control the imagination though. Virgil, being anxiety, sometimes jumps to conclusions.”

 

"Roman has a lot of control but something still happens out of his control. He says that's what make it fun. Not knowing Everything that is going to happen." Patton sadly smiles. 

 

"Your leg is better." Terra finally notices.

 

Nico’s eyes widen and he looks down. “Yeah. I guess so...” he tests it. “Funny since Virgil kicked it...” he frowns in thought for a moment. “I... had a question.” He looks up at Patton.

 

"Yes?"

 

“For some reason I was able to actually carry Roman last night. I’ve never been able to do that except when Depression or Deceit had control of me. And now my leg has healed quicker. I don’t know why, but it’s kind of makes me uneasy...”

 

"Some of our strength comes from how much of an impact we have on Thomas. How much influence we have. Given Roman's bruises ego it would make sense that there could be a higher influence of insecurities."

 

Nico nods sadly. “I don’t know if anyone told you... but during the whole dark side fiasco, I found a noose in my room with your name on it. I couldn’t take it out of my room, he would just disappear from my hand and reappear on my desk. We figure out it represented your insecurities that were choking you at the time... I... found one this morning... with Roman’s name on it...”

 

"Oh" Patton was shock that's a new low. "No, I didn't know that..." 

 

"What did Virgil tell him?" Terra was just as shock.

 

“I woke up after he had already started doing damage... Roman was begging him to leave. Virgil said that Roman was a leech and the only reason he loves me is because I give him constant praise...” Nico looks down.

 

"That's cold." Terra admits Patton looks back at the Pan. 

 

"Ah THE PANCAKE" Patton flips it.

 

“He said Roman was a selfish monster... that’s... when I decked him...”

 

Patton sighs "Virgil was being hostel I'm surprised pride didn't attack. Not that I want anyone to get hurt."

 

“I know. Roman was determined to not let pride win...” Nico plays with his cloak. “He’s expecting me back... would you mind bringing two plates up when breakfast is ready?”

 

"Of course, and I will talk to Virgil about this." Patton put on his dad voice.

 

Nico nods. “Thank you.” He heads upstairs and slowly opens Roman’s door. He steps in and closes it before approaching the bed. “Hey.”

 

"What took so long?" He has a few more bruises on his face.

 

Nico offers him the glass of water. “Patton and Terra were downstairs cooking." Roman tries to sit up but gives up when it hurts too much. His muscles too sore.

 

“Here.” Nico sits next to him and holds the glass to his lips. He supports Roman’s back.

 

Roman grimaces but takes the drink. "Thanks."

 

“Yeah.” Nico lets Roman drink for a few moments before pulling the glass away to let him breathe. “Patton said he’s going to talk to Virgil.”

 

Roman nods "Good luck to him."

 

Nico sets the glass on the bedside table and brushes Roman’s bangs out of his face. He pauses over a non-bruised area. “I’ve never seen it this bad...” he admits.

 

"Yeah he got me good. It kinda just continues to grow."

 

Nico slowly nods. “Is there anything I can do?” _‘Virgil cut him off from receiving from his main source of encouragement. The bruises will only get worse until Virgil apologizes...’_

 

"I don't know maybe if I'm lucky it will go away without Virgil. You know just get over it."

 

Nico bites his lip and lays down next to him, trying to not cause more pain. “Are you able to change into something more comfortable?” He asks, pulling Roman’s collar away from his neck.

 

"No, my power has been weakened. I'm kinda of useless."

 

Nico places his hand over Roman’s. “You’re not useless.”

 

"I am at the moment..." 

 

 _‘Stop making this so hard.’_ “No. You have strength in you that Virgil has made you afraid of using. You’re afraid to build yourself up, so you simply continue in a downward spiral, which only makes things worse, physically and mentally.” Nico taps Roman’s temple.

 

"Ow"

 

“Sorry.” Nico puts his hand down.

 

"Yeah real prince in shining armor here. Virgil right I'm no prince I'm a fake."

 

Nico puts a finger to his lips. “Stop. Stop that.” Roman looks at him. “There comes a time in every hero’s journey when they question themselves. When they wonder if they are who they’ve made themselves to be. There comes a time when they’ve been beaten down past the point of seemingly no return.” Nico gazes into Roman’s eyes lovingly. “But their friends come alongside them and help to carry them. The hero has too willing to let them. It’s not humiliation, it’s strength. In the people around, him. Around you. And unfortunately, often times the one who hurt them doesn’t apologize. But I am certain Virgil will come around. In the meantime, I am here for you, and so is everyone else.” Roman sighs he leans onto Nico. Nico pets his hair. “It’s gonna be okay, love.”

 

"Yeah I just wish it would end. I hurt like hell." 

 

“I know...” Nico nuzzles his hair. “I can grab some pain killers if you’d like?”

 

"Doesn't help trust me I've tried." 

 

“Well... what about sleep meds? You won’t be able to actively think negatively anymore...”

 

"Nightmares" 

 

“Sleeping sand?”

 

"Don't have any and I don't know how to get it. it just appears when Thomas gets a nightmare. Face it, bruised ego is made to make me suffer. It fine it's not the first time Virgil left me stuck in bed." 

 

Nico lays back down. “What was the first time?”

 

"Oh, I can't remember I think it was some time when he started showing up. We butt heads all the time. Some things got to me harder than others. I can't even remember what he said. I just remember being in a lot of pain for 3 hours." 

 

Nico bites his lip. “Does he even know?”

 

"I don't think so by the time he sees me again I would be better, and I would be more prideful towards him." 

 

“Which would just fuel his remarks and create a cycle...”

 

"Welcome to me and Virgil relationship." 

 

Nico sighs. “This can’t go on. It’s not healthy...”

 

 _'What? So easily hurt by a few words?'_  

 

"Maybe I just need thicker skin." He mumbles.

 

“Maybe he just needs to learn how powerful a few words can be. Words can kill and words can save...”

 

"I don't think he cares." Nico stays silent.

 

There is a knock at the door. "It's Patton can I come in." Nico gets up and glances at Roman.

 

"Whatever." He tilts his head the whole side of his neck cover in one giant bruise.

 

Nico frowns. “Yeah. Come in.”

 

Patton opens the door. "I Brought pancakes." 

 

Nico stands and smiles. “Thank you.” He takes the plates from Patton and sets them on the desk. Patton looks at Roman and frowns. Roman doesn't look at him. Nico looks up and glances at Roman, then to Patton with a concerned expression.

 

Patton whispers "I'm going to talk to Virgil now. This is bad." 

 

Nico nods. “Thank you.” He whispers back. He picks up Roman’s plate and brings a chair over to the bed.

 

Patton nods and leaves. He heads straight to Virgil room. He knocks on his door. "Virgil are you awake?"

 

“Yeah. Why?”

 

"I need to talk with you." 

 

“Can it wait? I’m kinda busy.”

 

"Virgil now." Patton uses his dad voice.

 

“Whatevs.” Patton takes a deep breath and enters Virgil room. Virgil’s laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. “I’m too young to have a kid. Why’s the mindscape like this?” He muses to himself.

 

Patton sits on his bed. "So, what's on your mind?"

 

“Dunno. Life?” Virgil doesn’t look at him.

 

"I heard about yesterday." 

 

“Yester- oh ya. Pretty dumb of me to think Roman could handle it, huh?” Virgil dryly laughs.

 

"Virgil that wasn't Roman's fault."

 

“Really? And to whom does the imagination belong to? To whom does it obey?”

 

"Roman-"

 

“Exactly. So why was my son and my brother kidnapped by a dragon!?”

 

"Let me finish. It's called Story time mode." 

 

“Ah. I get it. He claims he has no control. Well guess what? I’m not buying it! I’m not buying any of that shit!” Virgil sits up.

 

"Virgil it's true. The imagination is a huge place full of its own rules. Rules that not even Roman controls. You really think Roman has constant control of every living thing in the imagination?"

 

“Maybe not, but he specifically designed the dragon witch. He should be able to control her on a whim and if not, they shouldn’t have been in the imagination with the kids in the first place.” Virgil crosses his arms.

 

"Virgil, I know you mean well. That you are just looking out for the kids but one of the rules of the imagination is that no kids can get hurt." 

 

“Just because they don’t get hurt doesn’t mean they don’t still experience it. Terra was scared for his life!”

 

"I'm not saying that Terra wasn't scare, but Roman did the best he could. You really think Roman would do any of this on purpose. If he really wanted to be a hero? Roman knows that putting them in danger would not be a hero thing to do."

 

Virgil hesitates. “Well, sometimes being a real hero doesn’t feel heroic. The adrenaline rush isn’t there when you actually have to sacrifice.”

 

"Virgil..."

 

“What!? It’s true!” Virgil turns around and glares at Patton.

 

Patton sighs "You don't know Roman then. To think that he would do anything for personal gain. Give me one example where has done something that put anyone in danger."

 

Virgil opens his mouth then stops closes it. He looks down. “I always thought he would.” He mumbles. “He’s just... always come off as selfish... and all the selfish people I’ve met haven’t been very nice...”

 

Patton looks over to Virgil dresser and see the stuff black cat. He gets up and goes to get it. He comes back and holds it up to Virgil. "He might seem like he is selfish, but I know it's just an act."

 

Virgil stares at the stuffed cat sadly before closing his eyes. “Why is everything always just an act?”

 

"Maybe he's just trying to protect himself." 

 

“From what!? He kept telling me I don’t understand! I’ve been through shit and he tells me I don’t understand!? What is it I don’t understand!?” Virgil opens his eyes, rimmed with tears of frustration.

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "Virgil do you know what a bruise ego is?"

 

Virgil snorts. “Really? Bruised ego? Come on. Well I’m sorry I hurt his feelings, but-“

 

"Virgil you know how Logan gets brain freeze and actually freezes?"

 

“Yeah...?”

 

"Metaphors are literal for us. Brain freeze, Throwing Logic out the window, and bruise ego is all real to us." 

 

"O-oh..."

 

Patton nods "Do you know what Pride is for?"

 

"Roman's defense..." Virgil says quietly.

 

Patton nods "He's trying to protect his ego and when Pride fails Roman gets a bruise ego." 

 

"What... Does that mean?" Virgil asks, scared he already knows the answer.

 

"I think it would be best if I just show you." Patton stands up and puts the cat down. Virgil swallows and hesitantly stands. Patton takes his hand and guides him back to Roman's room. Patton knocks on the door. "It's me again." 

 

"Come in." Nico calls.

 

Patton opens the door and leads Virgil in. "I've brought someone with me." Roman looks up and freezes in fear. Nico tenses and glares at Virgil. Virgil stares at Roman, meeting his eyes with the same fear. He takes in the bruises across his face and neck and probably beyond. He looks immobile based on the fact Nico was just feeding him.

 

"Pat-tton why is _he_ here?" Roman can't takes his eyes off Virgil. 

 

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't know." Virgil's eyes don't leave Roman.

 

"Whether or not you knew, you should have never said those things to him." Nico growls.

 

"Nico please let Virgil speak." Patton walks Virgil closer. Virgil plants his feet, breathing quicker. Patton looks back at Virgil. "Virgil, I need you to breath." 

 

Virgil takes a deep breath, looking Roman in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

 

"I... don't believe you." Roman admits. Patton frowns at Roman.

 

Virgil closes his eyes and looks down. "You shouldn't..."

 

"Roman please he's trying." 

 

"I'm sorry Patton but Virgil doesn't care about me." He flinches and grimaces. 

 

Nico stays near Roman, protectively. "Just go before you make things worse." Virgil is too shocked to speak.

 

"Nico Virgil needs to apologize to make things better." 

 

Roman closes his eyes. "Patton just stop. You can't force someone to apologize. Virgil has said enough." He hiccups. "I'm just a selfish monster to him." tears fall out of his eyes.

 

Nico pets Roman’s hair. He glares at Virgil. “Why? Why do you do this to him? Even if the metaphor wasn’t an actuality, the words can still destroy someone. You of all people should know that.” He growls. 

 

“Me of all people!?” Virgil covers his mouth, breathing shaky. _‘Run. Run. RUN!’_ He stumbles backwards.

 

Patton holds onto Virgil. _'This isn't working.'_ Patton sinks out of Roman room with Virgil. Nico holds Roman close. He takes a deep breath and sighs. He gets up and closes Roman’s door before coming back to the bed.

...

They show up in the relaxing room. "Virgil breath." Virgil grips Patton tightly, gasping. Patton holds Virgil and rubs his back. "Shh just breath, sorry that was a lot I should have known better."

 

Virgil takes deep breaths. “I-I d-didn’t- k-knoww...”

 

"Shh that's isn't important, what is is what are you going to do to fix it?"

 

“I don’t- know.” Virgil hides his face against Patton.

 

"Ok let's sit down. Everyone needs a minute to calm down." Virgil leans on Patton and keeps breathing.   
  
...

Nemo wakes in Logan’s room. He looks around and stretches before getting up and taking Logan’s temperature. He gets 98, Nemo brushes Logan’s bangs out of his face before heading out and going downstairs. Terra sits at the table eating pancakes. He waves at Nemo. Nemo waves back. “Morning, Terra! Did you make pancakes?” He smiles and grabs a plate for himself.

  
"Dad taught me, there not the best but you know first try usually isn't."

 

Nemo sits down next to him. He takes a bite. “I think they’re wonderful!”

 

Terra smiles "Thanks Dad."

 

Nemo smiles and gives him a side hug. “How are you feeling?”

 

"I'm alright, I'm worry about Roman though."

 

Nemo frowns. “Yeah...” he picks at his food.

 

"How's Logan?"

 

“Still sick, but he doesn’t have a fever.”

 

"Well that's good... Can Roman die from a bruise ego?"

 

Nemo hesitates. “I don’t know... I saw the bruises, but I wasn’t sure what caused them... I highly doubted Pride would let Virgil beat him up that bad.” He looks at Terra. “Bruised ego, huh?”

 

"Oh yeah it's what Pride protects him from. When Pride fails, he gets like that. Nico says that Roman stuffed down his pride, so I don't think he defend himself against Virgil's verbal attack." Nemo nods slowly.

 

“So, I’m assuming Patton went to talk to Virgil?” Terra nods Nemo sighs. “I wonder why Virgil went after him...”

 

"I told Virgil what happened in the imagination and he didn't take it well." Terra looks down in shame.

 

“Oh.” Nemo glances at him and rubs his back. “He was gonna find out eventually.”

 

"Yeah but crying and telling him how scare I was didn't help. Especially after his Daymare."

 

“Daymare?”

 

"Oh, you weren't there. You see I get a buildup of energy that is hard to control. It causes my eyes to glow and anyone I look at gets stuck in a nightmare. I call it a daymare because you aren't asleep when it happens. Roman took the first one and it was horrible, Virgil wanted to take it so he can face his fears, but he didn't really face them. He was so scare, and I felt horrible putting him in that situation. I wish I could be brave so I didn't get the buildup energy and Virgil wouldn't have gone through that."

 

Nemo sighs and grips Terra’s hand. “Yeah. Nico and Virgil told me a bit about it...” he looks at Terra. “But you do know it isn’t your fault, right? It’s a part of your function. And being brave is not the same as having no fear. Bravery is choosing to keep going even though you are afraid. You took care of George and Sham, even though you were scared. And that was very brave. I’m sure Roman and Nico are very proud of you.”

 

Terra gives a warm smile "Thanks."

 

Nemo smiles back. “Of course.”

 

"Virgil hasn't eaten yet. You think we should bring up some food or leave him be for now?"

 

Nemo looks up the stairs. “How long has Patton been gone?”

 

"15 minutes"

 

“Hmm...” Nemo thinks.

 

“Did Patton eat?”

 

"No, he left to bring Nico and Roman there plates then to talk to Virgil." 

 

Nemo nods and finishes his plate. “Okay. Thank you for breakfast.” He smiles at Terra.

 

"Speaking of the kids, are they up yet?" 

 

Nemo gasps. “THE KIDS! Shoot! I forgot to get them up!"

 

Terra chuckles "You want me to get them?"

 

"Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind?” He puts his plate in the sink and grabs two more.

 

Terra chuckles and grabs two plates of his own. "You owe me for this." He laughs.

 

“I do.” Nemo smirks. “Thank you.” He heads upstairs and checks Virgil and Patton’s rooms, but they aren’t there. He looks around and decides to check the relaxing room. Patton pets Virgil hair. Nemo pokes his head in. “Hey. I brought breakfast.” He walks in and closes the door with his foot.Virgil glances up at him then down again.

 

"Thanks Nemo." Patton smiles at him.

 

“No problem.” Nemo sets the plates down and sits down next to them. Virgil doesn’t reach for his.

 

"Virgil made a mistake and we're trying to figure out how to fix it."

 

Nemo nods. “Any ideas?” Virgil stays silent.

 

"He's still processing what happened." Patton rubs his shoulder.

 

“I fucked up. That’s what happened.” Virgil mumbles. “How long has he... had that?”

 

"Bruised ego?" Virgil nods. "Well since forever. Words have been the greatest weapon against him. Roman says it hurt more than any other wound and there no helping it."

 

Virgil closes his eyes. “I told him he was weak for being hurt by words...”

 

"The only cure is praise for his hard work or even small things like 'your beautiful', but it doesn't look like that is working."

 

Virgil nods. “All I ever do is tear him down...”

 

"Well maybe it's time you make up for it?"

 

“I don’t know how... I told him all he wanted was praise and that the only reason he loves Nico is because he gives him that.” Virgil covers his face with his hands. “Why did I say that!?” Nemo stays quiet.

 

Patton nods "Well first you need to apologize and, in a way, that Roman would believe you. He thinks that you don't care. Show him that you do."

 

“How?” Virgil looks between them. 

 

“What about a gift?” Nemo suggests.

 

"It differs depending on who needs to apologize." Patton sighs "I can't tell you how to fix your relationship with Roman."

 

Virgil looks down. “Nico could... but right now he hates me...”

 

“Did he punch you?” Nemo asks, pointing to a small bruise on Virgil’s cheek. 

 

Virgil nods. “I wouldn’t leave Roman alone...”

 

"I wish he didn't attack you." Patton frowns.

 

“Roman couldn’t defend himself, so Nico did. And honestly, I’m glad he did before I started throwing punches...” Virgil mumbles. Patton frowns deeper.

 

Nemo thinks for a moment. “Would speaking with Roman with Patton or I there help?”

 

“We already tried that... Patton showed me the bruises...”

 

“But you didn’t know about them before. You were in shock. Now that you’ve had time to think it over you have a better chance.” Nemo says.

 

"You have to try kiddo, Roman is very forgiving you just need to give him a reason to forgive you."

 

Virgil takes a deep breath. “Okay... Nemo? Can you... come with me? Please?”

 

Nemo smiles. “Of course.” He stands and offers Virgil a hand. Virgil takes it.

 

"Good luck Kiddo" Patton gives him a warm smile.

 

“Thanks.”


	6. Apology accepted Jakey

Nemo steps aside and lets Virgil lead them down the hall. Virgil pauses at Roman’s door and glances back at Nemo, who gives him a reassuring smile. Virgil holds his breath and knocks. Roman looks at Nico with an uncertain look. Nico looks at the door. “Who is it?”

 

Virgil swallows thickly. “V-Virgil.” He stutters. “A-and Nemo.”

 

Roman shakes his head. "I don't want to talk to him anymore."

 

“Go away.” Nico says to the door. 

 

“Nico, please.” Nemo steps forward. 

 

“Virgil, just leave Roman alone.” Nico calls. Nemo looks at Virgil. 

 

Virgil looks down. “I’m sorry, Roman. I truly am. I was wrong. You’re not selfish. Words do hurt... and I’m sorry I said that about you and Nico... if what I said was true then you two wouldn’t even be together... so... I’m sorry.”

 

Roman looks down. "Come in." Nico looks at Roman. Virgil glances up before slowly opening the door and stepping in. Nemo follows him and closes the door behind them. Nico sits closely to Roman, ready to kick them both out if needed.

 

"Virgil...why do you hate me?" Roman doesn't look at them.

 

Virgil bites his lip and looks down. “I don’t... hate you... I... I envy you, Roman... you’re always so brave and strong and creative. You always have been... and then there’s me... weak, anxious, hardly creative or inventive... most of the nicknames I gave you came from the internet...” he closes his eyes. “So I try to tear you down... to get you on my level... that combined with now the fear for George and Terra’s safety-“ he cuts himself off. “I’m sorry. I know you would never intentionally put them in danger.”

 

"But you did, you thought I would hurt them for my own gain. You believe that I am that selfish." Roman takes deep breaths.

 

Virgil takes a deep breath, trying to hold back tears. “In the moment, yes. I was scared... I just helped Terra with a daymare then his fear fueled my own. I was tired of being afraid, so I turned that fear into anger and directed it at you... but you didn’t deserve it. You never have. You’re not selfish, Roman. In fact, your one of the most selfless among us... and I’m a fool for saying otherwise...” Roman can't help but feel a little better but a part of him still doubts Virgil. After everything he has said over the years. Was this how he really felt about him? “Can I give you a hug?” Virgil asks quietly. If Nico had horse ears, they’d be pinned flat against his head. Nemo gives Nico a warning glare.

 

"I'm in huge amount of pain I rather you didn't...but thanks for the offer."

 

Virgil nods slowly. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

"Well there is but you won't do it." Roman feels embarrass. _'He would never, what would be even say?'_

 

Virgil looks between Nico and Roman before stepping closer to the bed and kneeling beside it. Nico tenses. “You’re beautiful.” Virgil whispers. “You’re beautiful and caring and selfless. You are creative and strong, and I can’t imagine the mindscape without you...” Roman was shock he is actually doing it. He must be dreaming. He looks at Nico. Nico looks down, away from Virgil. “I am in awe with almost everything you create. The attention to detail, the dedication, the time, effort, and pain... the authenticity. You grew a garden by hand instead of just snapping it into existence. Blood, sweat, and tears you poured into it, and you know what? It’s beautiful. It’s as beautiful as you and I’m sorry I’ve never told you that before.” Silent tears flow down Virgil’s cheeks. 

 

Nico feels his heart beating rapidly. _‘I need to go.’_ He stands up and sinks out. Nemo watches them with a smile till Nico sinks out. He glances at the door before heading out. Roman looks at Virgil. He feels his bruises fade if he is dreaming, he doesn't want to wake up. He's waited years to hear Virgil talk to him like this.

 

A sob shakes Virgil. “You’re so fucking beautiful Roman...” he reaches up to hold Roman’s hand. “And even with every negative comment from me, you still remained beautiful. I treated you like crap and yet you still found the strength to at least try to be kind to me while I could have cared less. And I am so, so, so sorry.”

 

"Never thought you would cry over me." Roman chuckles. He actually moves his arm and pets Virgil head.

 

Virgil chuckles through his tears and leans into Roman’s touch. “Embrace it.”

 

"Your right about one thing I'm not a prince." Virgil looks up at Roman, concerned. "I put on an act to protect myself, princes are loved, heroes, brave." Roman stop petting and turns his head. A big bruise shining brightly. "I'm afraid and heroes have no fear."

 

“Falsehood.” Virgil states clearly. “Everyone is afraid. What you do with that fear is what makes you a hero or a villain. You don’t let your fear control you. You try to beat it, and you usually succeed.” Roman does say anything, but the bruise fades a little. Virgil gets up and sits on the bed next to Roman, now petting his hair. “I do love you Roman... It’s pretty hard not to.” He smirks slightly before growing sad. “I want you to love yourself again. Like you did before I stole that from you...”

 

Roman leans in. "It hurts it always does and it's hard sometimes to believe you care. How do I know you won't just attack me the next time you get angry?"

 

Virgil frowns and close his eyes sadly. “You don’t. But I’ll try, I’ll try so damn hard...”

 

"You promise?"

 

Virgil squeezes Roman’s hand and looks him in the eyes. “I promise.”

 

The bruise disappears "I'll take that hug now."

 

Virgil smiles and wraps his arms around Roman, shaking slightly. “I love you.”

 

"I love you too, but my heart belongs to Nico." Roman smirks.

 

Virgil chuckles. “I know.” He pulls away and looks down, sadly.

 

"I'm sorry that I lost the kids I understand that you wouldn't want me to babysit anymore."

 

Virgil laughs and shakes his head. “It’s fine. I know how quick and mischievous they can be.” He winks at Roman. “I’m sorry I was so upset about it before...”

 

"You were scared I get it. Just try not to kill me over it. If I say get out, get out."

 

“I will.” Virgil looks at the door and bites his lip. He breathes deeply.

 

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to. I could use the company since Nico left for some reason."

 

“That’s... what I’m... thinking about...” Virgil looks down.

 

"You think something is wrong with Nico?"

 

“I think he hates me.”

 

"Hate is a strong word, extremely upset is more accurate. He hates seeing me in pain and you did a number on me." 

 

Virgil chews his lip and nods. He thinks Nico started getting jealous, but he doesn’t want to tell Roman that. “Huh. We both have silver tongues.” Virgil chuckles and shakes his head.

 

"Silver tongues?"

 

“You and I. We’re like a pendulum...” Virgil stops himself and hesitates.

 

Roman sits up slowly. "No continue I'm curious."

 

“It just seems like one or the other ends up saying or doing something that causes a negative reaction. If one of us is doing well, the other slips up or something goes wrong for them.” Virgil looks down and frowns. “You pushing Logan to get the video done, me screaming at you and us getting into a fight, you bringing up our private life, me bringing Patton to the dark sides then using Pride to give me pain, you and Nico breaking up, me being ready to kill Sham, Pride hitting Terra, me screaming at you again, you and Nico accidentally lose the kids, now this.” Virgil draws his knees up and lays his head on them.

 

  
"Things have been stressful that's for sure. I was only able to control Pride like that because I started creating again." Roman points at his desk. "Things just need to stop for a while. It's just one thing after another and it's breaking us down." 

 

Virgil sighs and lays down. “We should have a family movie night. Haven’t had one in a long time...”

 

"And our family is bigger now." Roman chuckles "Good thing we don't watch too many adult movies." 

 

Virgil snorts. He’s about to make a comment but stops himself. “Oh shoot.”

 

"What?"

 

“We’re changing all our phones’ passwords. I don’t want the kids getting on Tumblr.”

 

"Oh, good idea you know how curious George is." Roman laughs "You just had to name him that."

 

Virgil laughs. “My little monkey. Actually, he named himself.”

 

"Yeah well...shut up." Roman laughs

 

“What?” Virgil smirks then makes a dramatic gasp. “Is your name not really Roman!?”

 

Roman laughs "What!? Of course, it is. Is your name Virgil?"

 

“Dunno. Thought it was Jack Skellington.”

 

Roman continues to laugh "Ok Jacky" Virgil snorts and falls off the bed, laughing. Roman laughs harder it hurts. "Ow Virgil you-" he just continues to laugh. Virgil buries his face into his hoodie, trying to calm himself but failing miserably. His laughs morph into snorts. Roman and Virgil continues to laugh for a few minutes over nothing.

 

Virgil eventually gasps and pants. “Can’t- breathe-“ he takes deep breaths, fighting from falling into another laughing fit.

 

Roman coughs and slowly calms down. "Why are we laughing?"

 

“I don’t know.” Virgil smiles and slaps his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

 

Roman looks away "I can't look at you. You’re going to get me started again." Virgil loses his grip and starts laughing again. "VIR-HAHAHA-GIL" Roman starts up again.

 

“IM- BWHAHAHA! IM SSSSORRY!” Virgil rolls under the bed.

 

"WHY ARE YOU UNDER MY BED!"

 

“IM! HEHEHA! IM TRYING- TO BREATHE!”

 

"UNDER MY BED!?" Roman holds his stomach he's already sore but he doesn't care.

 

“MAYBE THE AIR DOWN HERE IS BETTER!?” Virgil’s face hurts.

 

"HOW!?"

 

“IT SMELLS LIKE SOCKS! SOCKS ARE MY KIN!” Virgil shouts through laughter.

 

Roman bursts into laugher "SINCE WHEN?"

 

“SINCE PUPPETS!”

 

Roman laughs "WHAT DO YOU HAVE UP YOUR BUTT? AN ARM!" Virgil goes back into snorting as he laughs Roman covers his face as he tries to calm down. Virgil stuffs his face into the carpet.

 

Roman door opens and Logan sticks his head in. "Is everything ok in here?"

 

Virgil giggles from under Roman’s bed. “Y-yeah just- haha- c-can’t- breathe!”

 

"Virgil why are you under the bed?"

 

"Because the air is better under there." Roman laughs. Logan looks confused.

 

“SOCKS!” Virgil laughs.

 

Logan looks even more confused "I feel like I'm missing something." 

 

"Just some bonding with Virgil don't worry about it Lo." Virgil continues to giggle under the bed.

 

"Well I won't keep you from you strange bonding time." 

 

"Bye Logan" 

 

“BYE LO!” Virgil giggles.

 

Logan closes the door. Roman bursts again. "He was so confused." Virgil laughs.

 

"How have you not wet your pants or something?"

 

“Why?” Virgil climbs out from under the bed and stands up looking down at Roman, smirking. “Have you?” He falls down laughing again.

 

"NO! I have a strong bladder thank you very much." Roman laughs

 

“Oh _really_?” Virgil says in a menacing tone, still smirking and raising his hands.

 

"DON"T YOU DARE VIRGIL!" Virgil dives his hands for Roman’s stomach and starts tickling him. "VIRGIL!" Roman thrashes around.

 

Virgil laughs and climbs onto the bed, still tickling him. “Aww, what’s the matter Princey? Is there a snake in your shirt?” He smirks.

 

"VIR-HAHHA-GIL I'M S-O-O-O-O-HAHAHA-RE." 

 

“What was that? I don’t understand?” Virgil giggles.

 

"ST-AAAAA-HAHAHAHA-PT SOOOO-RRRR-HAHAHAHA-RE."

 

“Awww, are you sure?”

 

Roman nods his head "PLEEE-HAHAHA-SSSSS-HAHA"

 

Virgil dramatically sighs. “Very well.” He pulls his hands away and sits back, still smirking.Roman breaths heavily. Roman breaths heavily. “You okay there, Princey?”

 

"Sore"

 

“Sorry.” Virgil chuckles.

 

Roman waves him off. "Your good." 

 

Virgil sighs and leans back on his elbows. “That was fun.”

 

"Think that was the most fun we have had with each other in a long time." Virgil smiles and nods.

 

Roman chuckles "Socks are my kin." 

 

Virgil snorts. “Ohhhhh no!” He chuckles. Roman covers his mouth to keep from falling into ANOTHER laughing fit. Virgil giggles.

 

Roman lowers his hand "Ok I think I'm good now." 

 

Virgil smirks. “You sure about that, Joker?”

 

Roman smirks "I'm sure Jacky." Virgil falls face first onto the bed. Roman covers his mouth again.

 

Virgil lifts his face up. “Sssshtaaaaap!” He giggles.

 

"Ok, ok but only because we would be here all day." 

 

“I think we already have.” Virgil chuckles. “But WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COMMENT ABOUT WETTING MY PANTS COME FROM!?” He covers his mouth, laughing again. “Please send help.”

 

"You were laughing so much people tend to wet themselves from it. I've never seen you laugh so much."

 

Virgil smirks. “Thank you, calculator watch.”

 

"Since when was I the calculator watch?"Virgil giggles.

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "I should go check on Nico but I'm kinda stuck."

 

“What do you mean, stuck?” Virgil looks worried.

 

"I'm really sore I'm not moving by myself." 

 

“Do you want help?” Virgil slides off the bed.

 

"That would be great. Nico is in the imagination most likely the garden. He likes to go there to think." 

 

“Okay.” Virgil carefully puts his arm around Roman and helps him up.Roman groans put manages to stand.“Easy...” Virgil encourages him.

 

"Will do worry wort." Virgil smirks and helps support him as they walk through the mirror. "Oh, he's not in the garden, he's in the stables. He must be looking for Snow." 

 

“Snow?”

 

"It's the name of the horse that he rode when we went looking for the kids. He is surprisingly really good at riding." 

 

“Hmm... well I heard horses are good therapy and stress relief animals...” Virgil says.

 

Roman nods. "Here I'll just sink us to the stables." 

 

“Okay.” They sinks out and rise up in the stables, a rainbow of horse colors looking at them. Roman loses his balance. “Whoa, whoa!” Virgil catches him. “Hey, just breathe. Lean on me.”

 

Roman does "Thanks" They hear mumbling coming from a stall with Nico’s cloak hanging outside it. 

 

“I don’t understand. I’m jealous and I don’t want to be, but I am. It’s not like there’s anything between them, but still.” Nico lays on the dapple-gray mare’s back and breathes in the sweet scent of horse and hay. “Roman needed to hear those things from him, so why does that make me jealous? Shouldn’t I be glad?” Snow snorts and continues eating hay. Nico sighs and scratches her neck under her mane. “You’re a good girl, you know that?”

 

"Nico?" Everything goes quiet. Roman feels Nico sink out of the imagination, cloak still hanging on the stall door. 

 

Virgil goes over to the stall and peaks in. “He’s not here.”

 

Roman sighs "He left." 

 

Virgil frowns. “Is that why he left? Because he was jealous?” He looks up at Roman.

 

"I've never seen him jealous before. I guess there was no reason to be until now." Virgil bites his lip. "I think... Nico try really hard to help me... but I needed to hear it from you. I think he is upset that he couldn't help me." Virgil nods sadly.

 

"Come on let’s get back I need to lay down." 

 

“Okay.” Virgil sinks out to Roman’s room and helps him back onto the bed. “Wait... uhh...” he glances at the bathroom. “Do you...?” He gestures towards it. “Need help getting there before I go?”

 

Roman blushes "Actually yes, just to the door...if you don't mind." 

 

“Sure thing.” Virgil helps him up and ducks his head to hide his blush.

 

"I feel like an old man." Virgil chuckles and brings him to the door, helping him to steady himself against the door frame. "Thanks, uh just give me a minute I'll be quick." Roman enters the bathroom and closes the door. 

 

Virgil goes over to Roman’s desk and reads over the ideas, smiling softly as he does. _‘Roman is so talented... why didn’t I see it before?’_ There is a thud coming from the bathroom. “ROMAN!?” Virgil rushes to the door and hesitates in opening it. “Can I come in!?”

 

"I'm ok, no need to come in." Roman tries to pull himself up using the counter. "Stupid bruised ego." He mumbles. 

 

“Are you sure? Did you fall?”

 

"Yes, I'm sure, I have fallen but I can get up." _'I hope'._ Roman tries again put his arms refused. 

 

“Can I come in?” Virgil asks again, heart pounding.

 

Roman sighs "Ok you can come in." 

 

Virgil opens the door and goes over to him, putting his arms around him and helping him up. “You okay?” He checks him over the best he can while supporting him.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine at least I fell after I went so, I can go to bed now." 

 

Virgil nods and helps him out to the bed, laying him down. “Do you want anything?”

 

"Water and a snack would be great. I'm not too picky at the moment. Sorry for the scare." 

 

“It’s okay. I’ll be back.” Virgil heads down to the kitchen.

 

Logan and Nemo are in the kitchen making lunch. "Hello Virgil, I see that your finally out from under the bed." 

 

Virgil chuckles and Nemo smirks at him. “Socks, huh?”

 

Virgil shakes his head. “Shut up.” He grabs a glass and fills it with some water. “How long till lunch is ready?”

 

"5 or so, Nemo has filled me on what happened. How is Roman?"

 

“Better. Still sore and hungry though.” Virgil looks down at the glass in his hand. “Nico’s jealous though. We found him talking to one of the horses in the imagination before he sank out when he heard us coming...”

 

Nemo frowns. “I thought that’s what it was. Wait- talking to a horse?” Virgil nods.

 

"Horses are therapeutic" Logan mentions. "I'm just glad you two made up." Logan hugs Virgil. "You smell like socks." Virgil giggles. He kisses Logan’s cheek. Logan kisses his forehead. "Is Roman staying in his room?" Virgil nods.

 

"I'll bring the food up when it's done if you want to continue hanging with Roman."

 

Virgil smirks. “Now you’re speaking my lingo.” He boops Logan’s nose.

 

Logan smirks "It rubs off maybe one day I'll wear eyebrow and an oversized Jacket while you wear glasses and a tie."

 

Virgil giggles. “That will be fun.” He kisses Logan’s cheek once more before heading back up the stairs to Roman’s room.   
  
...  
  
Nico sits in his room and rolls Roman’s slowly dimming noose through his fingers, head in his hand, elbows resting on his desk. He stares at his wall and thinks. _‘Did they hear me? I thought I was safe... it felt so safe... and calming...’_ he sighs and puts the noose down, grabbing a sketch book and starting a sketch. A muzzle and ears form, as well as two warm eyes, a thick neck, and a ribbon-like mane. He shades in the dapples and looks over his quick drawing. 

 

He flips open a blank page and starts drawing some more. “This will go away. No need to make a big deal of it. I’m just happy Roman is getting better.” He glances at the noose on his desk. He frowns and sets the sketchbook and carefully picks up the noose in his hands. “Where do you all keep coming from...?” He grips it in his hand and stands up, going through the doorway to the underground castle.


	7. Hide and Seek

"George put that down!" Terra chases George around Sham room. Patton sits on Sham bed rocking the baby. 

 

"No running in the house you too." Patton giggles. George giggles and screeches, diving under Sham’s bed. Sham purrs and bleps.

 

Terra dives under after him. "Give me back my cube!" George scrabbles out, laughing. He hides in the closet and closes the door.

 

Terra comes out from the bed. "UGH! Dad that was a gift from Virgil I want it back!" 

 

"Well go get it then." 

 

"Ugh you’re not helping!" Terra goes over to the closet and swings open the door. George squeals and drops the cube before diving between Terra’s legs and running.

 

Terra picks it up and sighs in relief that it's not broken. He puts it into his pocket. "Alright you little snot where are you?"

 

"No mean nicknames Terra." Patton warns. George giggles under the bed. Sham sucks his thumb.

 

"Come out of the bed George." Terra whines.

 

“No! Hide and seek!”

 

Sham gasps. “Gawme!”

 

"Sham do you want to play hide and seek?" Patton giggles as he tickles his tummy. Sham laughs and nods. Patton puts Sham down. "Alright you can go play. Terra you can seek." 

 

"Fiiinnneee" Terra groans he covers his eyes. Sham and George giggle and hide, very noisily."Ready or not here I come!" Terra opens his eyes and looks around. There’s giggling coming from the laundry basket. Terra slowly walks over to the laundry basket. "Where could they be... HA!" Terra looks in the laundry basket.

 

George jumps and giggles. “You fouwnd me!”

 

Terra picks him up. "Yes, I did." I will always find you."

 

George giggles and claps. “Sham! Sham!”

 

"Oh, do you know where Sham is?" 

 

"No cheating George. Terra can find Sham all by himself." Patton smirks at him. George smiles and shakes his head.

 

"Oh alright." Terra puts George down. "I'm coming to find you Sham." Terra looks around. He searches for a while but can’t find him. "Wow ok Sham is good at hiding. He's in the room right?" George shrugs. Terra scratches his head. He looks under the bed. Sham isn’t there. He looks in the clothes basket and closet again. He isn’t there. He starts opening the drawers and pulling clothes out but can’t find him.

 

"I give up I can't find him." Terra crosses his arms.Sham doesn’t appear.

 

George holds on to Terra. “Sham?”

 

Patton and Terra hold a look. "Sham kiddo the game is over you won!" Patton tries to stay happy. There’s no response. Patton stands up. "Sham?" He walks to where he saw Sham hiding. He’s not there.

 

George climbs put of Terra’s arms. “Sham!?” He looks close to crying.

 

"Sham?" Patton looks all around. "Sham please it's time to come out." Patton tries to stay calm.

 

Terra lowers to George's level. "We’ll find him." Terra rubs his back. Nemo knocks on the door. Patton opens the door.

 

“Hey. Lunch is ready.” Nemo sees all of their expressions. “What’s wrong?”

 

"Have you seen Sham?"

 

“No?”

 

"We we're playing hide and seek but we can't find him. I didn't see him leave the room but maybe he sink out-"

 

"Dad!" Patton turns towards Terra. "Your scaring me." He holds onto George.

 

Nemo looks around and closes his eyes. “Okay. I’ll find him. Go down for lunch. Fill Logan in.” He opens his eyes and wanders to his room.

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "Ok come on kids." Terra picks George up and walks with Patton downstairs.

 

Nemo enters his room and sits on his bed. He closes his eyes and focuses on finding the source of lies. He senses the little lies each of the sides keep or tell themselves but can’t find Sham. _‘That means he’s either in the imagination, the subscape, or- or the... dark... side.’_ He opens his eyes with a new-found vigor and heads to Roman’s room and knocks.

 

"Come in"

 

Nemo opens the door. “Roman, is Sham in the imagination?” He asks hurriedly. Virgil looks up.

 

"No why?"

 

“He was playing hide and seek with Terra and George and they couldn’t find him. I tried to sense him as he is the embodiment of lies, but I can’t. That only leaves three places...”

 

Virgil’s eyes widen, and he stands. “If he’s not in the imagination...”

 

Nemo nods. “I don’t like either, but I’m checking anyways.”

 

"I wish I could help but I can't stand." _'God I'm useless'_

 

“Shh. It’s fine. I won’t be long. And if I am, send Nico.” Nemo moves towards the door. 

 

“Nico is missing too!” Virgil moves towards him. 

 

Nemo looks down. “Check his room. Bring Logan and Patton with you. Do not, under any circumstances bring Terra to his domain.” He heads out. Virgil looks back at Roman.

 

"I'll watch the kids if need be, but he's right Terra would have a field day in Nico's castle."

 

Virgil sighs. “I hope they’re okay....”

...

Nico wanders through the numerous rooms, searching for anything that can help him understand the purpose of these nooses. He’s about to enter another when he senses someone behind him. He turns around, but there’s no one there. He shivers and snaps his fingers, a cloak identical to the one he left in the imagination falling on his shoulders. He enters the room and looks around. 

 

Something large and thick moves slowly in the corner. He moves closer, cautiously, but jumps back and nearly screams. He’s never seen one that big before. He looks around for the head of the large python before turning around and falling backwards at it being a few inches from his own face. _‘Okay. This is getting unsettling.’_ He gets up and starts moving out before he hears an all too familiar chuckle. He whips around. “NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” He glares at the full-grown deceitful side before turning towards the door, only to see Sham, staring at him innocently. 

 

“It’s inevitable, Nico...” Deceit purrs in his ear from beside him. “You can’t keep him from who he truly is. _Deceit_.”

 

Nico screams and turns around to punch Deceit, but he’s gone. He looks back at Sham who’s shaking and hugging himself. Nico kneels down. “Hey, shhh... it’s okay. Come here.” He opens his arms. 

 

Sham runs into them. “What is this place?”

 

“Dema.” Nico answers with a tone of distaste. “What are you doing down here?”

 

“We weren’t playing hiwde and seewk and I appeared in my woom and this place is calming...” Sham clutches Nico’s cloak. 

 

 _‘He’s getting harder to understand.’_ “You appeared down here during hide and seek and it’s scary?” Sham nods against him. Nico picks him up. “Okay. Let’s go.” He sinks out to the commons with Sham wrapped in his cloak.

 

Patton looks up from the table. "Oh, Nico you found him thank goodness." Patton moves over to them.

 

“Yeah... seems he accidentally learned how to sink out. He was in my castle...” Nico says. 

 

Sham buries himself into Nico and doesn’t loosen his grip. “Scawy snake man.”

 

George runs over. “Yu a snek!” He points at Sham.

 

Sham shakes his head. “Bwig snek man.” Nico looks at Patton worriedly.

 

Patton nods "Terra can you watch George we will be right back." Patton motions Nico upstairs. He pulls out his phone and texts Nemo. 'Found Sham meet me in the relaxing room.'

...

Nemo wanders the subscape, calling for Sham. A part of him really hopes he’s not here, the other part does so it excludes the last place to look. He keeps his senses alert for any lies but can’t sense any. Just void. He bites his tongue. “Okay. One more place.” He takes a deep breath and walks across the divide, to the mirror to the Dark Side. He enters and looks around cautiously.

 

Jealous is sipping some coffee in the kitchen. "Why are you here?"

 

“I’m looking for a child.” Nemo replies. 

 

“Awww, you lost your son, Finding Nemo?” Insanity peeks his head out from behind the couch. 

 

Nemo tenses. “How did you know he’s my son!?”

 

“You adopt everyone. Honestly, just hearing about it exhausts me.” Sloth says from the table. 

 

“Look. I’ve checked everywhere else he could be. I know he’s here, just give him to me and I’ll be on my way.” Nemo says.

 

"We don't have him." Greed looks down at everyone from the second floor. "And you know we're not lying _Truth_."

 

Nemo grits his teeth. He won’t admit it, but the dark side does mess with his senses. “I’m checking anyways. _Move_.”

 

"Whatever Birdy" Greed leaves. 

 

"Maybe he ran away from you for a reason." Jealous mutters.

 

Nemo looks hurt as he turns his head to Jealousy, but quickly covers it. “What do you mean?”

 

"Look I know nothing of this 'kid' you’re talking about unless you’re talking about Terrable Terror who recently left but I don't know many sides that would run away from the light side. It's shit down here. If He's down here, you must have fucked up."

 

Nemo sighs. “Whatever.” He goes upstairs. “Sham?” He looks in each of the rooms but doesn’t find him. He pauses when he sees Lust’s door closed. He tenses and slowly opens it. He finds Lust asleep on his bed. He quietly searches. 

 

“You know, your wings don’t exactly make you that sneaky.”

 

Nemo turns around and sees Lust’s eyes open. “Where is he?”

 

“Where’s who?”

 

“Sham. Where is he?”

 

“What does he look like?”

 

“A miniature version of... Deceit.”

 

Lust tsks. “Nope. Sorry.” Nemo’s eyes narrow. 

 

“Look, why would I go through all the trouble of kidnapping a kid? Even I’m not that cruel...” Lust looks down. 

 

Nemo sighs. “Sorry about Ro-“

 

“No. Save it. I don’t want your pity.” Lust waves him off, not looking up. “You best be leaving soon.”

 

Nemo looks at Lust once more before heading out. “SHAM!?” He yells down the hall. _‘He has to be here. Where else could he be!?’_

 

“It’s not your fault.” 

 

Nemo whips around, but no one’s there. “Hello?” He spins in place. 

 

“Not your fault. Get reinforcements.”

 

Nemo sighs and sinks out to his room. The sudden shift causes him to stumble and he falls onto his bed. His phone goes off with a text alert. He pulls it out and looks at it. ‘Found Sham, meet me in the relaxing room.’ Nemo breathes a sigh of relief and gets up, testing his balance before opening the relaxing room door. He sees Patton, along with Nico holding Sham in his arms. “Where was he?” Nemo asks.

 

"Nico underground castle, he says he saw a big snake man." Patton pets his head.

 

Nemo’s heart stops. “W-what?”

 

“I saw him too... and a giant anaconda, but I think that was just the room.” Nico looks up at Nemo. 

 

Nemo sits down next to them. “Hey, Sham...”

 

Sham glances up at Nemo. He leaves Nico’s arms and crawls into Nemo’s lap. Nemo holds and pets him. “I’m gonna look and see what you saw for a moment, okay?” Sham nods. Nemo places his hand over Sham’s eyes and closes his own. 

 

He sees cold gray walls and a shadowy figure approaching him. The figure kneels down. “What’s your name?”

 

“S-sham.”

 

The figure chuckles. “No. You are not Sham. You are Deceit.” The figure scoots closer till Nemo can make out the scales and yellow eye glinting in the dim light. “And I am you. I will always be you. You can’t out run the past, Deceit.” The figure disappears and he sees Nico scream and punch the air behind him. Nico looks back and sees him before coming over and hugging him.

 

Nemo pulls out of Sham’s mind and Sham slumps against him. “Sham? SHAM!?”

 

"Nemo don't scream at him. What happened?"

 

Nemo rocks him. Sham hums tiredly. “I’m not okay...” he mumbles. Nemo realizes Sham looks to be around 5 now. 

 

“He saw Deceit. Deceit told him he was him and that he can’t out run his past. The Deceit disappeared and he saw Nico punching air.” Nemo says. 

 

Nemo nods slowly. “I think that was the room of lies... and I don’t think that was actually Deceit if Sham and I both saw him at the same time, rather... a representative of his insecurities in himself.”

 

“He’s too young to have insecurities!” Nemo protests. 

 

“Maybe consciously, but maybe they are subconsciously affecting him. His past is figuratively chasing him.” Nico says.

 

Patton kneels down to sham. "Oh, my poor baby."

 

Sham curls up in his cloak and closes his eyes. “I know what’s going on...” he mumbles. Patton pets his hair. He doesn't say anything not wanting to scare him more. He looks at Nemo with concern.

 

Nemo rocks him. “We’ll figure it out. We’ll protect you.” Sham sighs.

 

"We love you Sham."

 

“I hate you too.” Nemo squeezes his eyes shut. Nico looks at him concerned. Nemo gives Sham to Patton.Patton takes him and rocks him petting his scales.Sham purrs and relaxes. 

 

“How about lunch?” Nico suggests. Patton hums a lullaby. He ignores Nico question. He's not moving until Sham is ok.

 

Sham hums contently. “I’m hungwy.”

 

"Ok let's get some food then." Patton stands up still holding him.Nico stands. Nemo doesn’t move from holding his head. 

 

“Nemo?” Nico questions. Nemo looks up as Nico offers a hand. He takes it and lets Nico help him up. They walk downstairs together.

 

George looks up and sees Sham he runs over. "Is Sham ok?"

 

Nico picks George up. “Sham’s a little tired.” Sham opens his eyes from leaning on Patton and waves at George. Nemo goes down and lays on the couch. Logan cleans in the kitchen giving the group a worry glance.

 

Terra looks at Logan shaking slightly. "Can I be excuse?" 

 

"Of course, is something wrong?" 

 

"I just...it just too much right now you know?" 

 

Logan nods "I understand you can go." Terra smiles then runs upstairs to his room. Sham looks over at Nemo on the couch and makes grabby hands for him.

 

Patton walks over and holds Sham to him. "He wants you. I'll bring over some food."

 

Nemo looks up and takes Sham, laying down with him in his arms and closing his eyes. Sham curls up under his chin and sighs. He feels weird being encircled by this feeling of... pure? Truth? If his dad is truth, the what is he? Was the snake man, right? Is he the snake man? He has scales like the snake man. But the snake man is big and scary. Sham’s not scary... right?

 

Patton comes back with a banana. "Sham would this do?" Sham looks up and nods, reaching out for it. Patton hands it to him with a smile. He ruffles his hair. "Do you want anything else?" Sham starts peeling the banana and shakes his head. Nemo remains still. Patton brushes Nemo hair. "I'll be in the kitchen call if you need me."

 

“Okay.” Nemo says genuinely, though he doesn’t open his eyes. Nico brings George to the table and entertains him by summoning things under his cloak from his room and pulling them out ‘of thin air’.

 

George claps "Mawic Mawic!" 

 

"It's pronounced Magic George." Logan calls from the kitchen. 

 

"Magiw!" Logan groans Patton giggles. 

 

"Give him a break he's 5." Nico chuckles and summons a coloring book and some crayons for George. He lays them on the table in front of George. George grabs them and starts coloring the first thing he sees. Nico pets his head and gets up, going to the kitchen and looking in the fridge for leftovers." Nico how is Roman? I haven't been able to check since my last visit."

 

Nico winces. “Well... Virgil came, and they talked. I think he’s doing better. I feel weaker.”

 

Logan raises an eyebrow. "That's a good thing?" 

 

"Roman bruise ego gave Nico a power boost so for this situation yes it's a good thing." 

 

Logan nods. "Well in any case yes Roman is doing better. He's sore but Roman and Virgil seem to be getting alone quite well. They were laughing a storm up for 10 minutes." 

 

"Oh, that's good. So glad that they made up. I knew Virgil could do it."

 

Nico bites his tongue and busies himself in the fridge. _‘You’re glad too. Stop being jealous. You have no reason to be.’_ He grabs the leftovers and takes it to the counter, fixing himself a plate and putting it in the microwave.

 

"So, I'm guessing Virgil is keeping Roman company?" 

 

Logan nods "Though I'm surprised that you’re not." Logan looks at Nico.

 

“Ya, well... they needed some alone time.” The microwave beeps and Nico pulls his food out.

 

"Makes sense well how about we all go up and check on Roman? Make sure he knows we all care about him." Patton smiles.

 

“That’s okay.” Nico grabs a drink before he sinks out. He rises up in his room and curses himself for forgetting a fork.

 

"Well that was weird." Patton looks at Logan. 

 

"Indeed, he's not telling us something. Patton how is he feeling?" 

 

"I don't know."

 

"How do you not know? Your feelings." 

 

"I block that ability because it's rude and you can't talk _mind reader_." 

 

Logan sighs he got him on that one. "Fine let's just go check on Roman."

 

George looks up from his coloring book. Mwagic man?”

 

Logan goes over to George. "You want to see Roman?" George nods and lifts his arms, asking to be picked up. Logan picks him up and start off to Roman room Patton behind him. "We will be right back just going to check on Roman."

 

“Okay.” Nemo says from the couch. Sham finishes the banana and sets the peel on the coffee table before curling up to Nemo and sighing happily.

 

Logan nods on Roman's door. "Come in." Roman cries. Logan opens the door. Roman and Virgil sit in bed watching how to train a dragon. Roman pauses the movie. "Hey guys what's up?"

 

George sees Toothless and gasps. “DWAGON!” He makes grabby hands for it.

 

Virgil looks over and smiles, going and pick George up from Logan. “Yes, it is.” He boops George’s nose. He smirks at Logan. “Lunch wasn’t five minutes.”

 

"Yes...well..." Logan blushes. Patton goes by him.

 

"How are you feeling Roman?" 

 

"I am much better Padre. Still sore though." 

 

"You just rest up buddy you took quite the beating."

 

"But I'm still kicking." 

 

"That's the spirit." Virgil giggles and kisses Logan’s cheek. George makes disgusted noises.

 

Logan ruffles George's hair. "How about you go watch the movie?" He asked George.

 

George jumps down from Virgil’s arms and hops onto the bed. “Mwagic man!” He exclaims when he sees Roman and hugs him.

 

"Hey there little Money" George giggles and makes a monkey sound. "You going to spend time with me?" George nods and giggles. "Alright" Roman moves him over so he's comfortable.

 

"Did you find Sham?"

 

Patton walks back to Virgil and Logan. "Yeah he was in the underground castle."

 

Virgil looks at Patton wide eyed. “Nico’s?” _‘Did he kidnap him? Why would he do that!?’_

 

"Yeah, luckily Nico found him and brought him back."

 

That just adds to his suspension more. “What happened?”

 

"Me, Terra, George, and Sham we're playing Hide and seek in Sham's room. Terra found George easily, but he couldn't find Sham. We ended the game and called out to him, but he wasn't there. Nemo came and he went looking for him while I took the kids downstairs. Nico show up not too after with Sham."

  
Virgil grits his teeth. “Did Nemo go to the dark side?” His mind starts racing.

 

Logan puts a hand on Virgil shoulder. Patton looks up. "I actually don't know for certain. Why you ask?"

 

“Isn’t it a little suspicious that Sham disappears, and Nico shows up with him soon after. I’m not saying he would, just...” Virgil bites his tongue.

 

"He was acting weird..." Patton mutters.

 

"No stop you two. We are not doing this. Nico could have just known that sham was in there. Like how Roman knows who's in the imagination."

 

Virgil bites his lip. “He left soon after I got here and apologized. After you came in, Roman sensed Nico in the imagination. We went and heard him in the barn, talking to one of the horses about how he was jealous. Then he heard us there and sank out.”

 

"Well that might explain why he didn't want to see Roman with us." Logan sighs.

 

Virgil bites his lip. “Just... see what you guys can figure out from him. Is Sham okay?”

 

"He's shaken... Nemo is with him right now." 

 

Logan nods "Terra is in his room. Whatever fears were in the common room was getting too much for him."

 

Virgil sighs. “Does Nemo know anything?”

 

"About Terra or Sham?"

 

“Both.”

 

Logan shakes his head. "Terra informed me he was leaving and left without another word." 

 

"He knows what Sham saw down there." Patton rubs his arm.

 

“What did he see?” Virgil narrows his eyes at Patton.

 

"Sham saw Deceit trying to convince him that he is going to become him..."

 

Virgil’s eyes widen before he hisses. “I thought we were done with him!?”

 

"We are...for the most part. Sham is young and confused and Nico castle gave that fear a form."

 

“And what did Nico have to say about it!?” _‘Why am I so accusing of everyone?’_

 

"Nico says that Sham's past is figuratively chasing him." 

 

"He didn't need to use figuratively it's understandable that Sham pass isn't actually chasing him." Logan remarks.

 

Virgil snorts. “You’re the one who asked for clarity.”

 

"Yes, but… nevermind. So, what are we going to do about Sham?" 

 

"I don't know but that was the fear Terra was feeling from us."

 

George looks over at them. He giggles. “Suwper secwet.” He whispers.

 

Roman looks at George. "What was that?"

 

“Suwper secwet.” He points at them.

 

"I'm sure there talking about boring stuff. Let's watch the dragons."

 

George giggles. “Okay. Sham likes dwagons.”

 

"Yes, I know." Roman smiles at George.

 

Logan looks at Roman and George then too Virgil and Patton. "We should take this elsewhere."

 

“Okay.” Virgil says and follows Logan. He waves at Roman and George before disappearing.

 


	8. Black Ink

Terra sits on his bed rocking himself hearing fears he covers his ears. "Please stop" 

 

_'Am I bad? I'm not swary' 'I can't lose Sham please I love him.'_

_‘Who am I? What am I?’  
_

 

_‘Have I failed? Did I fools myself into thinking Deceit could change? He’s just a kid!’  
_

 

_‘I don’t want to be Deceit. I don’t want to hurt anyone. Why is Dad crying? Did I hurt him?’_

_Terra rocks "_ Stop Please no more." _He breathes heavy._

_‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I failed. I failed Sham...’  
_

 

_‘Am I evil?’_

 

Terra shakes “I need Virgil.” Virgil screams ring in his head. “No, I can’t.” He looks up at a mirror. “Maybe…I can do it to myself.” Terra heart beats faster. “I can’t let Virgil go through it again.” Terra eyes glow and everything goes dark. He looks around. “Where am I?” 

 

_“Am I bad?” “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I failed. I failed Sham…”_

 

“No stop, I hear it in here too? Just make it stop for the love of god.” Terra covers his ears. His hands feel wet he looks at them put there pitch black. “What the hell?” His hands drip black ink. He feels like he is sinking. “NO, NO STOP!” He struggles to no vale. The voice screams at him.  

 

 _“AM I BAD I’m NOT SWARY RIGHT? I CAN’T LOSE SHAM PLEASE I LOVE HIM!”_ Terra screams and swallows the ink. He coughs and drowns.

 

Virgil throws Terra’s door open, Patton and Logan behind him. “TERRA!?” Terra shakes and screams in his bed voice high pitch and disorientate. His skin turning pitch black. Patton freezes. Virgil’s heart squeezes in on itself. “T-Terra-“ he falls to his knees.

 

"Virgil!" Logan sits next to him. 

 

Terra swims in a black ocean. " **HELP SOMEONE HELP** " 

 

_'I'm brother is in pain, he's in trouble.'_

 

_'Why is he turning black? Virgil get up.'_

 

Terra gasps " **STOP PLEASE** " Terra falls under he closes his eyes. He opens them and finds everyone screaming. Everyone is screaming their fears. Terra covers his ears and screams. Virgil starts crying and breathing rapidly. He grips Logan’s arm and points to Terra.

 

Logan looks at Patton. "Do something!" 

 

"Can't" 

 

"Why not?"

 

"Can't move frozen by fear." 

 

"HOW!?" Logan looks at Terra who looks to be dripping something from his arms and legs.

 

" **HELP- HIM!** " Virgil says, voice distorted.

 

Logan pulls out of Virgil grip and runs in. He looks at Terra. His form has a liquid look to it. Logan summon gloves and touches him. black ink stands the glove and grows. Logan gets rid of the glove. "I can't touch him." 

 

" **H-help-** " Virgil's voice is still distorted and weaker.

 

 _'Fears are cognitive distortions.'_ Terra hears. _'Follow my voice.'_ Terra swims towards the voice with all of his might. He feels a weight pulling him down. _'That's it. You're doing good, Terra. Focus on me.'_ A current gives Terra a boost.Terra swims he pushes and closes his eyes. When he opens them, he sees his ceiling. He shoots up and coughs. He throws up black ink falling out of his mouth Logan backs up.  _'Shh... Good... Just keep breathing.'_ The voice says calmly.

 

Terra looks at his arms his heart quickens. " **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?** "

 

_'Shh... Terra. Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. In for four. Hold for seven. Out for eight.'_

 

Terra closes his eyes. He tries but ends up coughing. " **CaN't** "

 

_'Shh... Try again.'_

 

He tries again and gets a little farther before coughing up more ink. " **I'M ScArEd** " 

 

 _'You're going to be okay, Terra. Focus on my voice. Try again.'_ Terra nods and tries again. He breaths for four and holds for 5 before he bursts it out.  _'Good. You’re doing better. Try again._ ' the voice says patiently Terra goes again this continues for another 5 minutes until he finally starts calming down. The ink on his body sliding off and disappearing. Terra leans to the side and Logan catches him. Terra takes deep breaths. Patton throws himself forward finally about to move again. _'Good...'_ "Good job, Terra." Nemo smiles at him and steps in. "I'm so proud of you." he goes to the bed and pets Terra's hair.

 

"Dad?"

 

"Yeah." Nemo hugs him.

 

Terra holds onto him and Logan backs off going back to Virgil. "Virgil are you alright?"Virgil breathes heavily, eye shadow dark and smeared. He gives a small nod and crawls into Logan's lap. "I've got you breath with me." 

 

Patton goes over to Terra. "Terra what happened?" Terra leans onto Nemo. He doesn't respond. Nemo shakes his head at Patton and mouths 'not right now'. He holds Terra and rubs his back. Patton frowns but nods. Terra grips Nemo shirt and closes his eyes. 

 

"Shh... You're okay. Patton, please try to calm your mind." Patton sits on the bed and takes a deep breath in and out. Terra sighs.

 

"Good..." Nemo lays down with Terra and wraps him in his wings, never once stopping rubbing his back or arms.

 

"So many fears" he mumbles.

 

"I know. Just keep breathing. They'll pass." Nemo says calmly. Terra nods and keeps breathing. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the fidget cube. His hands shake while he fidgets with it. 

 

Logan rubs Virgil back. "Better?" Virgil nods against Logan. "Do you want to leave?" Logan asks Virgil. Virgil takes a deep breath and glances at Terra, Patton, and Nemo on the bed before nodding. Logan picks Virgil up and walks out. "Where too? My Room?" Virgil nods. Logan heads to his room and lays down on his bed. He massages Virgil's head. Virgil sighs and leans against him, falling asleep.  
  
...  
  
Nico screams in his room fear flooding him and multiplying the volume of everyone's insecurities. "HELP!!!" _'No one is coming.'_ the voices just turn to screams. "ENOUGH!" He runs down into the underground castle and down the hall. He comes to a room which he dives in and lays on the bed, sobbing and shaking. Eventually he falls asleep.  
  
...

Roman turns off his TV. "Alright Monkey it's time to sleep." 

 

"Bananas?"

 

"Oh right here." Roman summons Bananas and gives it to George. George hugs and squeezes the monkey. "Here you can sleep with me tonight." 

 

"Ok!" George gets comfortable in bed. Roman turns the lights off and goes to sleep.  
  
...

Sham cries in the commons, having overheard everyone screaming. _'They're all hurting because of you...'_ he sobs. He wants to disappear. He feels a shift and looks up. The commons are a lot darker now. It's colder too. He looks around and sees sides he's never seen before. He looks at them with scared eyes.

 

"Oh, shit Nemo is going to kill us." Jealous states.

 

"Bird brain isn't going to do anything. He had his chance with the brat it's our turn." Greed smirks. Sham whimpers and pulls his cloak up.

 

Insanity peaks his head over the couch. "Aww! She's so cute! It is a she, right?" Sham scrambles away from insanity and under the table.

 

"Oh, hell no we are not hurting a child and that's final. Also, it's a boy Insanity. Guilt? You sneaky bastard help me here." Jealousy looks around.

 

"Why not it's just _Deceit_ " Greed growls. Sham curls up tightly.

 

Insanity bends down and peaks under the table. "Hello!" Sham squeaks and cries softly.

 

Lust comes out, wearing a bathrobe. "What is- oh shit."

 

"Lust if you touch this child, I will end you." 

 

"Why do you care so much?" Greed asks.

 

"Because I don't want Nemo coming over here and killing me. He's going to think that we took the child."

 

"Relax. He'll kill me too." Lust comes down the stairs and pulls Insanity away. He bends down slowly. "Hey... Shh... It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." he looks at Sham softly.

 

Sham sniffles. "Not scared. Don’t want dad!"

 

"Well we can't help you there. We can't leave." Greed snarls. 

 

Jealousy moves down. "I won't hurt you I promise." He reaches out his hand. Sham's eyes widen and he bites him before curling up tighter. "Ah you little shit!" He rubs his hands. "Fine I tried! I don't care anymore, you deal with him." Jealousy storms off.

 

Lust watches him leave before he looks down at Sham again. "Hey... What's your name?"

 

Sham whimpers. "Sssham..."

 

Lust smiles. "Hello Sham. I'm... Lue." he says, not wanting anything to get back to Nemo. "Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable?" Sham looks around before sniffling and nodding. "Can you come here?" Sham takes a hesitant step forward, half expecting Lust to reach under the table and grab him, but that doesn't happen. He waits patiently as Sham slowly comes out.

 

Greed huff "Whatever go play babysitter, don't forget who that is. It's only a matter of time." Greed leaves.

 

Lust sighs and picks Sham up. Sham immediately curls into Lust. "Am I bawd?" Sham asks, ready to cry again.

 

"Shh... It's sleep time. No more questions." Lust opens his door and brings him to his bed. He's changed his room quite a bit since Roman's 'visit'. He sets Sham down and pulls a small blanket over him before crawling in next to him, holding him protectively. He feels Sham relax. He sighs and drifts off as well.

...

Terra wakes up the next morning in the embrace of his two dads. It's peaceful and he feels safe. He sighs and relaxes. Then he remembers what happened last night and he shutters. Nemo snores lightly. He sneezes and blinks, slowly waking. He finds his and Patton's arms wrapped around a now awake Terra. He smiles down at him. "Hey."

 

"Hey... Thanks for yesterday."

 

"Yeah." Nemo pets his hair and kisses his forehead. "Just promise me one thing. Never take your own daymare again. Let someone help you..."

 

Terra looks down. "So, I just end up hurting someone?"

 

"If you take it yourself, it affects everyone. Let me or Virgil help you. Please." Nemo squeezes his hand.

 

Terra sighs and nods. "So where is Sham?"

 

Nemo shoots up. "ShHAM!?" He scrambles out of the bed.

 

Patton shoots up. "Wha?"

 

"SHAM!" Nemo runs downstairs and spins around. He's not there. He goes up to Nico's room and knocks. There's no response. He keens against the door. “Come on. Come on..."

 

Patton comes out of Terra room. "Nemo calm down what's wrong with Sham?"

 

"He's- he's not here-" Nemo slides down the door. "He's gone- I don't know where-"

 

"Breath he's learned how to sink out... Kinda of. If you can't sense him. Where does that leave us for places to look?"

 

“The dark side, the imagination, the subscape, Nico’s castle.” Nemo shakes and takes deep breaths. _‘I left him. I left him. I left him.’_

 

"Shh ok. Let's divide and concur. I'll take the imagination and Nico castle. You check the subscape and the dark side."

 

“O-Okay.” Nemo places his hand on his chest and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

"I want to help " Terra says behind Patton. Patton turns to face him. "I can take the castle-"

 

“No! Absolutely not!” Nemo says.

 

Terra jumps. Patton puts a hand on his shoulder. "Nemo's right, the castle is too dangerous for you. Just stay here and wait for us" Nemo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to clear his mind.

...  
  
Roman wakes up. George still asleep in his bed holding Bananas. He feels Nico in the Imagination again. He moves his arms, they're no longer sore. He tries his legs and smiles. He slowly gets out of bed and goes to his mirror. He steps through and goes to a meadow where he sees Nico riding Snow in the distance. Roman smiles and summons Maximus. He jumps on and follows Nico.

 

Nico gallops into a forest, unaware of Roman. He and Snow leap over a log with ease and keep going. He slows down when he gets to a river. He sighs and closes his eyes, breathing in happily the scent of sweet horse and crisp forest air. He feels the wind run through his hair and it sends shivers of excitement down his spin. Freedom. That’s what this moment was, what this feeling was. He picks up the reins and signals Snow out of the forest. They take up a gallop down a country lane, Snow’s elegant legs swallowing up the ground with ease. The wind rushes past them and Nico swears they’re flying.

 

Roman follows but keeps his distance. He wants to talk to Nico, but he doesn't want to scare him away. They continue for a while like that, Nico never wanting the moment to end. They gradually slow into a lope, trot, then walk. Nico snaps his fingers and the saddle disappears under him. He lays down on Snow’s neck and sighs, letting her wander over to the grass and graze. “I love you...” he whispers to her and pets her neck, closing his eyes.

 

Roman calls from a distance. "Nico!"

 

Nico opens his eyes and sighs, feeling the figurative gate close. He sits up and looks back, seeing Roman approaching. “You look better.” He offers him a smile.

 

Roman meets up with him. "Yeah...I was wondering if we could talk?"

 

“About?” Nico turns around so he’s sitting the wrong way and lays back against Snow’s withers.

 

"Yesterday...are you ok?"

 

“Yeah, it was just... an off day. Sorry about that.” Nico reaches down and plays with Snow’s mane.

 

"You know you don't have to be alone. You can talk to me about feeling jealous."

 

“I’m not alone. I have Snow.” Nico smirks and pats her shoulder before sighing. “Really, I’m fine. It was just an in the moment thing. No need to make it bigger than it was. Thank you though.”

 

"Well if you’re sure." Roman summons a green apple. "Here it's snow's favorite." Roman tosses the apple at Nico. Nico smiles and catches it. He taps Snow’s shoulder and she lifts her head and turns to him. He holds the apple out on his palm, and she takes it, munching happily. She snorts her thanks. Nico chuckles. "Snow really likes you. If you want, she can be your personal horse."

 

Nico smiles. “Really!?”

 

"Yeah I trust you will take good care of her." Roman smiles at Nico.

 

Nico beams and moves Snow over next to Roman and Maximus, leaning and hugging him. “Thank you!”

 

Roman laughs "Of course anything for my sunshine." Nico sits up and kisses his cheek.

 

Roman smiles then focuses on something. His face looks to be concentrating on something. "Patton is in the imagination."

 

Nico sits back and turns around to face the right way on Snow. “Where is he?”

 

"He's in the open field near the mirror. I should go see what he needs."

 

“I’ll come with you.” He picks up his reins and follows Roman.

 

The ride off to Patton. When they get to them Patton waves them over. Roman stops in from of him. "Patton what brings you here?" 

 

"Is Sham here?" 

 

"Again?" Roman sighs "No Sham is not here, you really should put a tracker on him." Patton frowns.

 

“He’s gone?” Nico asks worriedly.

 

"Nemo can't find him. He's not in the castle either I've already checked. Nemo is checking the subscape and the dark side."

 

Nico’s heart beats faster. “How does this keep happening?”

 

"I don't know but I'm sure will find him. Oh, and I know this might be a hard thing to ask but try to keep your fear down."

 

"Why is something wrong with Terra?"

 

Nico winces. “Yeah. Somethings definitely wrong.” He says, his tone somewhere between bitter and concerned.

 

"I'm not sure what happened Terra hasn't told me, but Terra got stuck in a Daymare. Me, Virgil, and Logan try to help but Virgil fell into a panic attack and I was frozen by fear. Logan says he couldn't touch him. I believe Nemo was able to pull him out, but it was bad."

 

Roman nods "I heard screaming had to turn up the volume of the movie, so George didn't notice."

 

“I felt it in my room...” Nico looks down. “I tried to go down in the underground castle to go numb to it, but it still hurt...” he plays with Snow’s mane.

 

Roman frowns and takes Nico's hand. "Why couldn't Logan touch him?" 

 

"It was weird, he turned black and he was dripping black liquid I couldn't get a good look at it and I haven't talk to Logan about it. Whatever it was it came out of his mouth as well." 

 

"Ew that must not have been pleasant poor kid."

 

Nico squeezes Roman’s hand. “Is he okay now?”

 

"Yeah I think so, oh he is not allowed in your castle I don't think I need to explain why that would be a bad idea."

 

Nico nods. “Good. If Nemo doesn’t get back soon, I’m going after him.”  
  
...  
  
Lust wakes slowly, feeling something small curled up against his chest. He looks down and sees a miniature Deceit sleeping. He nearly throws him out of the bed when he remembers the previous evening. He sighs and rubs Sham’s back. Sham sighs and purrs, leaning on him more. Something swells in Lust’s heart. _‘What is this... feeling? Protectiveness? Nurturing?’_ He shakes his head. _‘No, I’m just keeping him safe from the others until Nemo comes for him.’_ He sits up and picks Sham up, holding him in his arms and walking downstairs. Sham yawns and stretches before looking up at Lust, curiously. Lust looks down at him and smiles a bit. “Well, good morning.”

 

Jealousy sips his coffee and doesn't say anything as they come into the kitchen. Lust looks around for something to feed Sham, but everything is gone. He growls. “GREED!” Sham curls into himself.

 

"EARLY BIRD GETS THE WARM LUST!" Greed yells back. Jealousy sighs. He slides a banana over to Lust and continues to say nothing. Lust gives him a grateful smile and picks up the banana, setting Sham on the counter while he peels it. 

 

Sham gasps and makes grabby hands for the banana. “Geowge!”

 

“What?” Lust asks, confused. 

 

“Cuwious Geowge!” Lust shakes his head and hands the banana to him. Sham eats it happily and hums.

 

"How long do you think it's going to take for Daddy to show up?" Jealousy tone holding bitterness.

 

“I don’t know.” Lust glances at Jealousy. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to bite you.”

 

Sham looks at Jealousy sheepishly. “Sowwy...”

 

"Whatever I get it, big green man is scary."

 

“Yes!” Sham crawls across the counter and hugs Jealousy. Lust looks surprised. Jealousy looks up at Lust then back at Sham. He slowly starts petting him. Sham purrs and nuzzles him.

 

Jealousy smiles and holds him close. "Your cute when you’re not trying to bite me." Sham giggles Lust smiles at them. There’s a thud from the commons like someone falling.

 

Jealousy sighs "Here we go. He's in here Nemo." Nemo groans and pulls himself up off the ground. He walks over to the kitchen and sees Sham hugging Jealousy. 

 

Sham gasps. “DADDY!” He lets go off Jealousy and crawls over to Nemo. 

 

Nemo picks him up and holds him tightly, rocking them, close to crying. “Oh, thank goodness you’re okay!” He nuzzles Sham, wings unconsciously curling around them.

 

"Yeah your welcome." Jealousy grumbles then returns to his coffee.

 

Nemo looks up at them, holding Sham protectively. “Why was he here!?”

 

“Dunno. He just appeared on the couch. I took him before Greed could do anything.” Lust answers, crossing his arms. 

 

Sham reaches out to Lust. “Lue!”

 

Nemo looks down at Sham then up at Lust. “Did you hurt him!?”

 

“I told you before, I’m not that cruel. I would never hurt a child. Others, on the other hand, will. So, I suggest you get out of here and teach him to not come back before someone tries to kill him.” Sham curls into Nemo. 

 

"He's right Greed was getting blood thirsty, but no one touch him. Check his memories if you don't believe us." Jealousy stands up. "In any case I'm done here." Lust moves to leave as well. 

 

“Wait.” Nemo says, pausing petting Sham’s hair. Lust turns around.Jealousy stops as well raising an eyebrow. “Thank you.” Nemo says genuinely, looking up at them. “Both of you.”

 

"Whatever, we're not heartless you know."

 

Nemo looks down. “I know.” He sinks out to the commons. He sits on the couch with Sham on his lap, crying lightly as he holds him. “Please don’t scare me like that again...” he whispers. 

 

Sham frowns and pats Nemo’s cheek. _‘He’s crying because of me...’_

 

Patton comes down the stairs. "Nemo did you find him?"

 

“Y-Yeah.” Nemo’s wings encircle them as he trembles slightly. He kisses Sham’s forehead. “I love you so much.” Sham wants to answer but doesn’t want to hurt his dad again.

 

Patton comes over. "What's wrong Sham?"

 

“Everything.” Nemo rubs his back.

 

"Can you list of everything."

 

“He speaks in falsehoods.” Nemo clarifies. Sham curls into Nemo.

 

"Oh, my bad." Patton pets his hair. "Do you want anything?" Sham shakes his head.

 

Patton nods "Do you want me to leave?" Sham shakes his head. He reaches for Patton, still holding on to Nemo. 

 

“He wants you to sit with us.” Nemo says, opening one of his wings for Patton to sit next to him.

 

Patton smiles and sits down. He holds Sham's hand. "We love you Sham, never forget that." Sham nods and snuggles between them. Nemo wraps his wings around all of them, holding them close. They stay like that for a while.

 

“Who am I?” Sham asks.

  
"Your Sham"

 

Sham shakes his head. “Who am I?” He asks again. “What am I?”

 

“You are our son.” Nemo says. 

 

Sham hums upset. “Keep lying to me!”

 

Patton sighs "You are Sham, you are a side, your function is Deceit. You manage lies and help protect Thomas from things he isn't ready for." Patton pets his hair.

 

“Deceit is good...” Sham mumbles. 

 

Nemo rubs his back. “That is a question of morals and the situation at play. We’ll teach you when it is and isn’t okay to fib.” He winces. 

 

Sham looks up at Nemo and cups his face. “I help you.” He says sadly. 

 

“No.” Something in Sham’s eyes change a moment before disappearing as Nemo feels his heart tighten. In that moment, both father and son see the blatant fact. Nemo lied.

 

Patton sighs "Nemo don't lie to him it's just going to hurt more. Sham we all work together to keep Thomas safe. There will come a time where he needs to lie and it's not always a bad thing. He could be throwing a surprise party and needs to lie so that friend doesn't find out and we need you every time Thomas needs to act. Roman counts on you to help him. You are not bad."

 

Sham closes his eyes. “Scawy snake man...”

 

"You are not scary snake man."

 

“Who scawy snake man?”

 

Patton thinks about how to phrase this one. "He was... A past you. He was the first Deceit. He was wasn't very nice, but he is gone now, and we have you and you are nice."

 

“He said he’s my past...”

 

Nemo frowns and gives Sham a squeeze. “You are not going to become him. You are nothing like him.

 

Patton puts a hand on Nemo shoulder. He looks back at Sham. "He is your past but that's all, the past. We focus on the now, today and what comes tomorrow. He is not you unless you let him be." Sham sighs and nods. "What are you thinking about?" Patton pets his scales.

 

Sham purrs. “I’m sure about everything...” _‘I’m confused by everything.’_

 

Patton nods "I know sweetie it will make sense one day." Patton kisses his forehead. Sham sighs and relaxes in their embrace. 


	9. New look, New you

Terra sits on Roman's bed waiting from Roman and Nico. Soon They come through the mirror laughing. Roman spots Terra first. "Oh, Terra what are you doing here?" 

 

Terra flinches "I can leave..." 

 

“No, he was just asking if you’re okay?” Nico comes over and sits next to him, smiling.

 

Terra rubs his arms. "I was wondering if you could help me with my powers?"

 

Roman sits down. "Of Course, is this about what happened yesterday?" Terra nods.

 

Nico tenses slightly. “What do you need?” He asks, voice still soft.

 

"Nothing I just have some questions." 

 

Roman rubs his back. "Well ask away, we can't promise we have the answers, but we will try our best." 

 

Terra nods "I got really scared and I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I did it to myself." 

 

"The daymare?" Terra nods.

 

“And?” Nico encourages.

 

"Well it wasn't like the other daymares that I gave you and Virgil. I was just drowning, with everyone else fears screaming at me." 

 

"You were drowning in fears it seems. You feel over whelp?" Roman suggested.

 

"Yeah that sounds right." 

 

Nico nods slowly. “And the other fear driven functions, Virgil and I, were affected as well...”

 

Terra closes his eyes "I'm sorry"

 

“It’s okay.” Nico rubs his back.

 

"So, you're drowning what happened next?" 

 

Terra shrugs "Just a look of drowning I scream for help and then Nemo voice helped me out. I thought I was saved but I looked at my arms and I was black, like pitch black and ink was running off me." 

 

"Ink?" Roman looks at Nico. Terra nods Nico stays silent in thought.

 

"Nemo tried to help me breath and I throw up ink and I thought I was still in the dream because I was drowning in ink and covered in it." 

 

Nico glances at Roman. “Remember how I had black on my neck?”

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You had black on your neck?" Terra asked.

 

“And how that represented my insecurities choking me... the ink could be similar in that it represented an overflowing of fear.”

 

Roman nods Terra frowns "I don't want to throw up fear. I don't want to turn into a rib off ink monster from Bendy and the ink machine!"

 

Nico nods. “That’s why we’re going to work with you and help you learn to control and utilize your powers.”

 

Terra nods "Ok where do we start?" 

 

Roman looks at Nico. "I can help with learning how to control and stop nightmare. Nico can help you control the voices in your head telling you our fears." Nico nods.

 

"Ok so which one first?" Terra looks between Roman and Nico. "Controlling fears. You can't control nightmare until you understand what's causing them."

 

Nico nods. “Fears are built on cognitive distortions fueled by insecurities.”

 

"You mean like how you’re afraid of losing Roman to Virgil even though he's already in a loving relationship and has a kid?" 

 

Roman looks at Nico "What!?"

 

Nico ducks his head and pulls his hood up. “Well when you put it like that...” he grumbles.

 

"Nico what on Earth makes you think I'm going to leave you and hook up with Virgil?" Nico pulls his hood further over his head.

 

Roman pushes Terra away and sits next to Nico. "Nico look at me." Nico glances up from under his bangs. "I love you and only you no matter what. I can't even dream about dating Virgil. We just don't mix." Roman cups Nico face and tilts it up. "You’re the only one for me."

 

Nico smiles softly at him and places his hand over Roman’s. “I know.” He leans forward and kisses his cheek.

 

Terra looks at Nico "So, why did you feel that way?"

 

“I don’t know...” Nico looks down and fidgets with his cloak

 

"Well that doesn't help me. If you don't know, how am I supposed to know?" Terra holds his knees.

 

Nico bites his lip. “I... think I do, but I don’t want to admit it...”

 

Roman holds onto Nico. "Come on, for Terra?"

 

Nico takes a dep breath and leans on Roman, closing his eyes. “I was jealous of Virgil complimenting Roman even though that’s what Roman needed so I isolated myself and didn’t know what to do with my feelings. I tried to work through them, then I found Sham then that thing with Deceit and I had to stuff it down so now it’s just festering. So, that jealousy turned into fear and that feared played of my own insecurity in myself...” He finishes and keeps his eyes closed. _‘There it is. My deep dark secret. Hooray...’_

 

Terra thinks for a minute. "We're you upset that you couldn't help Roman?"

 

“Maybe...” Nico says quietly.

 

Terra looks at Roman. "You we're scared of Virgil. You were scared that he hated you, that he would hurt you again."

 

"Not my strongest moment but yes." 

 

"You two used to give each other nightmares." 

 

"Indeed." Nico looks between the two of them but stays silent.

 

"Why?" 

 

Roman thinks for a moment. "Well I saw Virgil as an enemy. My dreams were about Virgil destroying Thomas and all of us. Keeping Thomas from everything he loves and I... powerless to stop him."

 

Nico looks at Terra. “Do you know what Virgil’s were?”

 

Terra thinks about it. "Virgil was scared _of_ Roman. His nightmares we're Roman trying to kill him."

 

Roman bites his lip. "What about now?"

 

Terra thinks again. "Same but now you have red eyes."

 

Roman sighs "Pride..." Nico nods slowly.

 

"I'll talk to Virgil about _that_ later. On the bright side you seem to be good at finding what we are scared of."

 

"It's not that hard, I'm literally told what you're scared of, but _why_ are we scare of it?" 

 

"Can you give another example to work through?" 

 

"Like your fear of being useless and powerless to stop incoming problems?" Nico winces.

 

"You had to pick that one?" Roman sighs. 

 

"Sorry but it was the strongest one right now. I can pick something else."

 

“Pick from me.” Nico says.

 

Terra stares at Nico for a moment. "You have connected fears. They play off each other. You're scared of Deceit coming back, you're scared he will use you to hurt Roman, which connects to you being scared of losing Roman." Roman holds Nico tight, protectively. Nico curls into Roman and grips his shirt tightly, giving a small nod to Terra.

 

"Ok can you tell us why Nico feels this way?" 

 

"Because it's happened before. He's scared of history repeating itself but with a darker ending." Nico hides his face against Roman, trying his hardest to not shake.

 

Roman rubs his back. "Ok You have identified the fear and why he has it. Now help him feel better." 

 

"How? his fear is valid."

 

"Yes, it is but we can't let that fear control him. So, help him control it." Terra frowns he doesn't know how. He's never comfort someone before. Taking him away from Roman would only upset him more.

 

Nico shakes his head. “See, that’s the thing with fears. They’re illogical. You can know that you know that whatever it is you’re afraid of won’t happen, and yet you’re still afraid.”

 

"Maybe we make a plan? Take step by step. Deceit is gone we have Sham. Sham fears be coming Deceit. If we make sure he doesn't then Sham will be happy and you don't have to worry about Deceit. No Deceit no way of him using you to hurt Roman." Terra thinks a loud. Nico nods slowly, relaxing a bit in Roman’s arms. Roman nods for Terra to keep going. "Maybe every now and again you need a reminder that you’re in control. That no one is making you do anything."

 

Nico squeezes his eyes shut, fighting back memories of Lust over him, of Deceit using him to hurt Roman while he helplessly watched.Roman massages Nico head. "Breath" Nico takes a deep breath and exhales slow.

 

"Sorry..." Terra mumbles.

 

"No don't be sorry your making good points." Roman assures.

 

"Maybe you can try doing an action that you previously didn't have control over except now you do." 

 

Roman freezes for a second. "Terra those actions should not be repeated." 

 

"Oh sorry..."

 

Nico stays silent, thinking. “He’s right though... if we spend so much time avoiding from the actions, we- I... am avoiding the memories and stuffing them down. That’s not solving anything.” He lifts his head and looks at Roman lovingly. “I’m not suggesting _that_ but other things that Deceit used to hurt us... little things to build trust again... I love you and will never push you, just tell me no and I will give you your space.” His heart beats rapidly.

 

Roman thinks about it. "You’re scared." Terra points out. Roman sighs.

 

“We both are.” Nico shakes and grips Roman.

 

Terra looks at Nico "Your scared of hurt him." He looks at Roman. "You’re scared of it not being the same anymore. You both have PTSD and are trying to avoid triggering it.” Roman holds Nico tight and doesn't say anything.

 

Nico pets Roman’s hair and takes deep breaths, fighting back tears. “S-So- h-how do we- fix it?”

 

"Face it. Not all at once but still. Think of it this way. Your brain has connected an action with a memory. So, when you do that action it triggers that memory, but doing the action in a new environment while knowing that you're safe can help make a new memory to overtake the other one. It won't be one and done but it's a step. It might take a few tries, but I know you both know when it's time to stop." 

 

Nico nods slowly. “Nothing has really happened in the relaxing room, so that feels safe... Your castle perhaps?” He glances up at Roman.

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "What if I can't? What happens if I can't get over it?" 

 

Terra frowns "Well that's ok, you've been through some shit. I guess if you can't then all anyone can do is respect your wishes, but I think you should at least try. If it's too much, it's too." 

 

“Not right now. We’ll give this time to settle. If you want, I’ll let you take the lead.” Nico watches Roman, worriedly. “That would cut out me hurting you, and you can set the pace to what makes you comfortable.”

 

Roman takes another deep breath. "Ok... I'll try, but not now." Terra nods. "So where did all of that come from Mr. I don't know how to control fears?" 

 

Terra blinks "I... don’t know it just felt like the right thing to say." 

 

Nico rubs Roman’s back and smiles at Terra. “That’s your gift. Your way to help Thomas and the other sides.”

 

Terra smiles "You think?" Roman nods "Well I have one more idea that I think will help you guys." 

 

“What?” Nico tilts his head.

 

"Roman's problem is that you have the same face as the people that hurt him so he's having a hard breaking the connection. Could you change your appearance? Nothing too much maybe like different hair or something."

 

“Hmm...” Nico thinks then grows a big smile. “Can I dye it!?” He looks back at Roman excitedly. “Would dying it help!? And I can style it differently too! And change my cloak-“ he starts playing with his hair.

 

Roman smiles "You would do that for me?"

 

Nico nods. “I’ve wanted to dye it for a while anyways! Remember?” He squeals.

 

"Yeah you wanted yellow highlights." 

 

Nico nods and bounces in Roman’s lap. “Yellow. All the yellow. Everything yellow.” He holds his cloak to his cheeks and giggles.

 

Roman laughs "I have not seen you this excited in a while. You can't even see yellow." 

 

“It’s silver to me. Silver is still pretty.” Nico grins. “You have to help me choose the shade!”

 

He squeals again. “WAIT! What if it’s an Ombre!? From brown to orange to yellow!”

 

Roman laughs "Anything you want Sunshine. Maybe if we make your hair looks like a sunflower you can see the yellow." He jokes.

 

"You know I've heard that a new look can help people with self-worth issues." Terra smirks. "You know new look, new me." Nico can’t stop grinning. "What is this talk about not seeing yellow? Like your color blind?"

 

"Yes but only to yellow unless it's on a sunflower. We don't get it either." Roman smiles at Nico he loves it when he gets like this.

 

Nico nods. “Yellows are gray or silver depending on the shade of it.” He giggles.

 

Roman shrugs "It just makes Sunflowers even more special to Nico. So, do you feel better Terra?"

 

"Yeah, I do a little I think we've made some progress. I just don't want to spill ink anymore." 

 

“Thank you.” Nico looks at Terra full of gratitude.

 

Terra smiles "Yeah well you know it's my job and all." He blushes "I should get out of your hair so you can do... The thing."

 

"Terra you can stay. It could be fun, and I could use a second opinion." Roman smiles at him.

 

Nico nods excited. "Yes! Please Terra?" There's a knock in Roman's door.

 

Terra grins then turns towards the door. "Come in." Roman calls out and looks lovely at Nico.

 

Virgil opens the door and finds Nico. "Hey. Patton told me to let you know Nemo got back and found Sham."

 

"Oh shoot. I forgot. Is he okay?" Nico asks worriedly. 

 

"Yeah. He's fine. They both are... For the most part. Sham seems to keep having a minor existential crisis though..."

 

"Yeah..." Terra looks down.

 

Virgil watches Terra. "Are you guys good? Hungry or anything?"

 

Nico shakes his head. "Well... I am, but I'll eat while the dye is setting."

 

Virgil raises a brow. "What dye?"

 

"Terra has been helping us and he suggested that Nico dyeing his hair would help and Nico just wants to dye his hair." 

 

Terra doesn't look at Virgil. "Sorry...about Yesterday." 

 

Virgil shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. No permanent harm was done, and we learned from it." he smiles at him then looks at Roman and Nico. "Sounds fun. I'll bring some snacks up soon if you'd like?"

 

Nico nods. "That would be lovely, thank you."

 

"No problem." Virgil heads out.

 

Roman looks at Terra. "Ok what are you afraid of?" Terra curls up. 

 

Nico gets up and goes to Terra, wrapping him in a hug. "You helped us. Please let us help you."

 

Terra leans on Nico. "I've hurt Virgil a lot and I'm scared that him helping me is just going to hurt him more. It's why I took the daymare myself, but I end up hurting him anyway." 

 

Nico pets Terra's hair. "What about Nemo? He said something about being unaffected by the nightmares... Would he be able to take the daymares?"

 

"It's different, I take your fears and make them feel real. It's why Roman couldn't pull himself out it wasn't a dream. Nemo did help me out of mine, but I'm scare I'll just hurt him too." 

 

"Nemo's main fear is Deceit. However, him being truth, he should be able to find his way out of the falsehoods. We won't know till it's tried." Nico cups Terra's face. "Unfortunately, someone will be in pain. But no one blames you for it, and we know this is a temporary cycle as you continue to grow in utilizing and controlling your powers. In the meantime, we're here to help you through it."

 

Terra nods "Thanks Nico." He hugs him "You have always been so nice to me." 

 

Nico smiles and hugs him back. "I love you. Even though Patton and Nemo are your dads I still consider you my son." he chuckles.

 

Terra laughs "Ok Dad." Nico holds back a squeal and gives him a squeeze.

 

Roman smirks at him "What about me?"

 

"Oh I'm sorry but I recall you saying that you are not dad material." 

 

"Omph." Nico pulls away a bit and looks at Roman, eyes begging. "Please Roman?"

 

"Are you asking me to adopt Terra? He's Patton's kid!" 

 

Nico shrugs. "Then we talk to Patton!"

 

Terra laughs "At this point everyone is my dad." 

 

"True." Nico hugs him again before picking him up and carrying him over to the bed, setting him between Roman and himself before hugging both of them.

 

Roman hugs them back. Terra laughs "So are we going to dye some hair or not?"

 

Nico giggles. "Uhhh... But probably not in Roman's room. It'll stain the carpet yellow."

 

"You forget that I have the power to clean anything." 

 

"Oh. WELL! What are we waiting for!?" Nico pulls away from the hug with a smile. "I don't want to ruin this cloak though." he snaps his fingers and the cloak vanishes. "Where do you want me to sit? Actually, first what are we doing?"

 

Roman laughs and stands up. "We need to figure out what color you want first." Roman opens his laptop. 

 

Nico goes to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder. "What ones look good to you?"

 

"I like this one it's bright like you." Roman smirks

 

Terra walks over. "You call him Sunshine, what if his hair was a sunshine?"

 

Nico gasps. "Terra you are a genius." he says in a low excited voice.

 

"I am?"

 

"It will be hard to pull off, but I can try." Roman looks at Nico.

 

Nico's eyes widen in awe and joy. "Yes. That one." He beams.

 

"Ok I'll see what I can do." Roman summons a chair. Nico sits down. Roman stands and thinks for a minute. "Actually, I think maybe I should just snap my fingers. I've never dye hair before." 

 

Nico giggles. "Okay... But can we at least do the yellow by hand?" he makes puppy eyes.

 

Terra looks at him. "If you snap your fingers it wouldn't be special." 

 

Roman sighs "Yes but what if I screw up?"

 

"We don't have mistakes! We have happy accidents!" Nico proclaims.

 

Roman laughs "You’re the one wearing it. Alright I'll try." Roman summons the rest of the supplies. 

 

"You could look up a quick tutorial." Terra suggests. 

 

"Good idea." Roman grabs his laptop. Nico moves so he can see too. 15 minutes of watching tutorials Roman puts his computer down. "Alright let's do this!" He gets pumped.

 

Nico grins at seeing Roman excited, more than hyped himself. He does his best to sit still as Roman works. "You're going to get yellow on your suit." Nico giggles.

 

"I'm going to have more than just yellow on my suit. Do you want to keep that one too?" Roman smirks.

 

Nico giggles. "Sure!"

 

"What did you do with the first one?" Terra asks

 

"Kept it for memories. It's in my room. One day I want to see if I can get Roman to wear it again."

 

"Fat chance." Roman chuckles

 

"We'll see..." Nico smirks.

 

"Alright I'm almost done." 

 

"Okay! Then it has to sit for a half hour?"

 

"Yup." Roman starts cleaning up. Terra helps him. Nico does his best to not squirm. His head feels weird, but he can't help the excitement bubbling inside him.

 

"Looking good Nico." Terra smiles at him.

 

Nico smiles back. "I'm so excited."

 

"I can't tel.l" Terra smirks "Any other changes you want to do?"

 

"I don't know..." Nico looks off in thought.

 

"New look, new you." Terra sits new to him.

 

Nico smiles softly. "Do you have any recommenda- wait. What's your favorite color?" he looks at Terra.

 

"Dark purple"

 

Nico raises a brow. "You don't have to be embarrassed." he says gently.

 

"Waaahhhh I'm not embarrass it's dark purple honest." 

 

"Uh huh." Nico ruffles his hair. "We won't laugh. I promise."

 

Terra sighs "It's punk pink." He mumbles

 

Nico grins and plays with Terra's hair. "I love it!"

 

"Really? but it's a girl color." 

 

"GENDER STEREOTYPE ARE OVER RATED!" Roman yells from his bathroom. 

 

Nico laughs. "AGREED! PINK FOR ALL!" He joins the battle cry.Terra covers his faces as he blushes.Nico summons his sketch book. "Roman! Choose a color!"

 

"RED." Nico starts sketching.

 

Terra looks over. "What are you doing?"

 

"You'll see." Nico winks at him.Terra nods and waits. Roman comes back over and sits next to Terra. Nico holds up a drawing of his cloak, but now it's lined with yellow and red on the edges, and a pink lining on the hood.

 

"It's beautiful Nico!" Roman smiles at him. Terra blushes. 

 

"You don't have to..." 

 

"I can and I will!" Nico snaps his fingers and the cloak appears in his lap. He holds it up for them all to see and giggles with joy.

 

 "It looks great but wait before you put it on. Don't want to get it stained." Roman smirks

 

"I know." Nico smiles and folds it up, setting it aside.

 

Terra blushes "You know... Patton is my dad, and Nemo is great and all but you two are the only ones who really spent time with me...so thanks." 

 

Nico smiles at him. "Of course!" There's a knock-on Roman's door.

 

"Come in." 

 

Virgil steps in carrying a tray of sandwiches. He sees Nico and his eyes widen. "Wow. Full make over, huh? I mean, it looks good!"

 

Nico smiles. "Thanks, Vee." he eyes the tray hungrily. Virgil smiles and passes out the sandwiches.

 

"Thanks Virgil." Terra says as he picks one up. Roman repeats the phrase as he grabs one himself. 

 

"I did a great job don't you think?"

 

Virgil looks back at Nico and nods. "I think so! I'd recommend taking the red out sooner than the yellow, though. The yellow will take longer if you want it to be noticeable."

 

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. It's been 10 minutes should I do it now or wait?"

 

"Eh... Give the red five more minutes and the yellow ten."

 

"Ok thanks Virgil." 

 

"So, what have you been up too?" Terra asked. Nico eats his sandwich quickly.

 

"Yeah." Virgil says and glances at Nico. "What, did you inhale it?" he smirks. Nico chokes and coughs a moment.

 

Roman rubs his back. "Careful the sandwich isn't going anywhere." He chuckles. Nico laughs.

 

Virgil smiles. "Hey… So... Are things... Okay? Between us?" he asks cautiously.

 

Nico looks confused a moment before his eyes widen. "Oh. Yeah, we're okay. Sorry about that earlier. But Terra helped a lot." he nods towards Terra. Virgil turns to him and raises a brow friendly. Terra blushes

 

"Well, I'm glad. For all of you." Virgil's phone buzzes and he looks down at it and sighs. "I gotta go. I'll see you all later!" he leaves and closes the door.

 

"So, what should we do while we wait for you hair?"

 

"Hmm..." Nico's eyes suddenly fill with joy. "Roman...? Love, would you mind entertaining us with a tune?" he offers a smile.

 

Roman smiles "Oh yes." Roman gets up and goes to his closet and pulls out a ukulele. "Any music suggestions?"

 

"Castle on the hill?" Nico asks.

 

"Of course!" Roman starts playing. "When I was six years old, I broke my leg... I was running from my brother and his friends."

 

"I tasted the sweet perfume of the mouuuuntain grass I rolled down." Nico joins in, smiling.

 

"I was younger then... take me back to when... I... found my heart and broke it here." Roman smiles "Made friends and lost them through the years."

 

"And I've not seeeen the roarin' fields in so long! I- know- I've- grown..." Nico closes his eyes and smiles. He sneakily pulls out his phone and hits record. "But I can't wait to go home..." they sing together.

 

"I'm on my way... driving at ninety down those country lanes... Singing to "Terra Dancer"" Terra laughs.

 

Nico laughs. "And I... MISS THW WAAAAAAYYYYYY you make... Me feel! Oh, it's real!"

 

"We watched the suuuuunset ooooover the castle on the hill" Roman smiles. Nico claps to the beat.

 

"Fifteen years old and smoking hand-rolled cigarettes... Running from the law through the backfields and... getting drunk with my friends." Terra sings 

 

"Had my first kiss on a Friday night! I don't reckon that I did it right..." Nico looks into Roman's eyes and blushes lightly. Roman laughs getting off beat as a result. Nico chuckles. "But I was younger then...take me back to when... We found weekend jobs, when we got paid. We'd buy cheap spiiiiiirits and drink them gay." he smirks

 

Roman laughs hard and stops playing "I'm sorry but I love you." He continues to laugh. 

 

Nico giggles. "I love you too, my prince."

 

"Drink them gay." Roman repeats Nico laughs. Roman curls up. Terra starts laughing as it is contagious.

 

They laugh for a while till Nico stops recording and looks at the time on his phone. "Heh- ah- Ro. I think it's time." He tries to calm down.

 

"Oh right" Roman takes a deep breath "Wooo ok in the bathroom."

 

Nico stands and walks in. "Sink or tub?"

 

"Sink is fine." He turns on the water. Nico goes over and let's Roman work, trying to stay still. "Now I'm just doing the red for now."

 

"Okay."

 

"Walt I'm did good."

 

Nico grins. "I bet you did!"

 

"Ok pull up."

 

Nico puts his head up and sees his reflection in the mirror. He gasps and stares. "Wow..."

 

Roman smiles "You like it?"

 

Nico smiles wide. He looks at Roman. "I love it!" his eyes shine with admiration. "Thank you so much!"

 

"You are welcomed. Anything for my sunshine." Nico cups Roman's cheek and smiles at him before kissing his cheek for a long moment. Roman holds him. "I love you." 

 

"I love you too. So much." Nico holds him close and rests his chin on Roman's shoulder, massaging his neck. "I love you so much..." he says, voice cracking.

 

Roman hums "You’re so beautiful you know that?"

 

Nico smiles and nearly cries from joy. "I do. You are too. You're so handsome." he traces Roman's jaw line.

 

Roman chuckles "Like wise." He cups Nico face. Nico cups Roman's face, eyes holding his, breathing steady. Roman slowly leans in. Nico closes his eyes and meets Roman's lips. He hums, missing this closeness between them .It's soft at first Roman relaxes as all he pictures is Nico beautiful face with his new hair. He holds onto him and goes deeper. Nico moans and runs his hand up the back of Roman's neck and through his hair, not planning on pulling away anytime soon. Roman pulls away to breath and rests his head on Nico shoulder. He eyes closes as he melts in Nico embrace.

 

Nico pants as he holds Roman and rubs his back. He doesn't say anything, the silence between them in that moment a comfortable one. Terra smiles from a distance he sits on the bed and waits for them. He is not going to ruin their moment. Nico rubs his cheek against Roman's and sighs. Roman kisses his cheek. "Thank you for being patient." 

 

Nico smiles. "Anything for you, mi Amor."

 

Roman chuckles "Mi rayo de sol." 

 

Nico blushes."Mi principe azul..." Nico leans his head on Roman's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.Nico smiles. "Is it time?"

 

Roman looks at his watch. "Yeah let’s finish your hair." Roman pulls away and starts the water again. Nico gets into position. Roman gets to work. "Virgil was right the yellow was going to need more time." 

 

"I'm glad he stopped by when he did. I was hungry." Nico giggles.

 

Roman chuckles. "Te amo tu eres mi todo."

 

Nico thinks a moment before chuckling. "Okay... I don't know that much spanish."

 

"I love you, you are my everything." 

 

Nico blushes. "I love you too."

 

"Ok your finally done."

 

Nico pulls his head up and stares at his reflection a long moment before a squeal escapes him and he hugs Roman, crying happy tears. "I love it so much!"

 

"I'm so happy for you but wait you need your cloak."

 

Nico giggles childishly and runs out of the bathroom, grabbing his cloak and throwing it over himself. He looks back at Roman and Terra, a big smile on his face. "What do you think?"

 

"You’re a new man." Roman hugs him. 

 

"You look amazing" Terra smiles at them.

 

Nico squeezes Roman. "Thank you so much. Both of you." he says, muffled against Roman's chest.

 

Roman picks him up. "I love you so much."

 

Nico squeals and laughs, wrapping his legs around Roman's waist to support himself, draping his arms over Roman's shoulders. He leans his forehead against Roman's. "I love you just as much, my prince, my song, my hero."

 

Roman hums and walks over to the bed. Terra makes room. "Nice to see you happy Dad."

 

Nico blushes and pulls away a bit to look at Terra. "Which one?" he giggles.

 

"You, Roman is still just Roman." Nico chuckles he holds onto Roman.

 

"I'll take what I can get. Come on Terra join the hug." Terra smiles and crawls over. Nico opens his arms and draws Terra in. Terra relaxes in there hold. He sighs happily. Nico holds them tightly and kisses both of their foreheads in turn. He smiles and enjoys this quiet, peaceful moment.


	10. Tug of War

Sham and George play on the ground with bananas and Sham's snake plushie. Virgil watches them, amused. "Baby blep and George actually get along well..." he muses to himself. 

 

Nemo chuckles from the kitchen table. "They're very close." Logan nods as he massages Virgil head as he sits in his lap. Virgil sighs and leans into the touch. George grabs one leg of bananas, Sham grabs another. George angrily hums.

 

"You two share George let Sham have a turn with Bananas." Logan says. George shakes his head and tugs. Sham tightens his grip and tugs as well. George tugs again, getting more upset. "George if you don't let go you might hurt Bananas." Logan warns.

 

Nemo comes over. “Sham... let George have Bananas...” he says in a warning tone. George tugs again. Sham tugs harder. George tugs, pulling Sham down, but he still grips the toy tightly. They both hum angrily. “Okay. Enough.” Nemo says, adopting Patton’s dad voice. “Sham. Let go.”

 

“No!”

 

“Sham...” Sham pulls hard. “Sham, you have till three to let go. One...” George and Sham continue pulling. “Two...” There’s a sound of something ripping. “Th-“ The stuffed monkey tears in half, both children flying backwards. The land on their bottoms and sit in shock, staring at the half of the toy in their hand. George lets out a cry.

 

Logan gets up and scoops George up. He rubs his back.George clings to Logan. “Bananaaaaaaaas!” He cries. 

 

Sham stands and drops the toy. He looks around before running towards the stairs. Nemo intercepts him and he sinks. Nemo groans. “Not again!” He runs upstairs to find him.

 

Logan holds him close. "I told you to let go of Bananas."

 

George shakes his head. “Bananas mine! Nowt Sham’sss!”

 

"Sham wanted a turn to play. You two could have compromise, but since you didn't no one gets bananas."

 

George continues to cry harder. Virgil comes over and rubs George’s back. “Not right now, Lo. He can’t hear reason. Get him calm first and then explain again.” Logan sighs he sits on the couch and starts rocking him. George’s cries turn to hiccups.

 

Nemo runs down the hall, checking every room, hoping he can find Sham. He opens Roman’s door, forgetting to knock, and looks around frantically. “Whoa! Nemo? What’s wrong?” Nico asks. 

 

Nemo looks up and sees Terra, Roman, and Nico on the bed, Nico sporting a fiery hair color. “Sham sank out in front of me. Nice hair by the way.” He offers him a smile, despite his panic.

 

"Not in the imagination." Roman answers a question that he knew was coming.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and nods. “Dang it, Sham. You have to stop doing this.” He mumbles and leaves.

 

He continues searching till he gets to Sham’s room. He cautiously opens the door and sighs when he sees Sham on the bed. He walks over to him. “Hey...” he sits down on the edge. Sham doesn’t look at him. “Sham?” Still nothing. Nemo closes his eyes. He feels a shift and looks up, seeing Sham gone. He groans and leaves the room.

...  
  
Sham rises up in Roman’s room in the corner. He draws his knees to himself and sniffles. Terra looks over he frowns. He puts a finger to his lips to silence Roman and Nico. Terra slides off the bed and slowly approaches. "Do you want a hug?" Sham looks up and nods. Terra sits down and pulls Sham into his lap. He holds him protectively and rocks. He looks at Roman and Nico his eyes begging to not say anything. Terra scared that if they do, they will scare him away. Sham shakes and grips Terra. Terra massages Sham head. He hums a tune that he has heard Patton sing when he was upset.

 

Sham sniffles. “George gave me Bananas then tried to take him back...”

 

“Now Bananas is dead.” Roman looks at Nico then heads downstairs. Nico glances at Terra to see if he needs anything before, he follows Roman.

 

Terra holds on to Sham. "Bananas isn't dead. Roman is going to fix him."

 

“Okay...” Nico quietly heads downstairs. Roman picks up the broken toy.

 

Virgil looks over at Roman, still petting George’s hair. He smiles and whispers to George. “Magic man is gonna fix Bananas.”

 

George looks up at Roman. “Mwagic?” Nico comes down the stairs. Virgil smiles at him.

 

Logan turns around "Wow you weren't kidding."

 

Roman smiles "Isn't he beautiful? He was before but now he's on a new level of beauty." Nico blushes.

 

George looks at Nico’s hair and gasps, sorrow forgotten. “Fire!” He points excitedly.

 

Logan nods then turns back to Roman. "Well Roman you we're doing something." 

 

"Oh right." Roman takes out a sewing needle and thread. He starts to quickly sow the two halves’ together.

 

George watches, wide eyed. “Is Bananas gonna be okawy?”

 

"Bananas will be just fine." Roman smiles at him. "Done, see? Good as new." George smiles and takes Bananas. He laughs and makes monkey sounds. 

 

Virgil smiles at him and looks up at Roman. “Thanks.”

 

"No problem but-" Roman kneels down to George. "Can I borrow Bananas? Their someone else who wants to make sure he's ok." George hugs Bananas protectively. "George, I promise I'll keep him safe."

 

“Bananas mine! Sham try to steal him!”

 

Nemo comes downstairs. “Someone please help me.” He looks exasperated. 

 

Virgil looks up. “What’s up?”

 

“I lost Sham again.”

 

“He’s with Terra in Roman’s room.” Nico says.

 

Nemo sighs. “He wouldn’t talk to me and then he just sank out.”

 

"That's when he popped up in my room. Terra was quick to comfort him. I would give him time." Roman looks at George. "George Sham is just as upset as you. He wasn't trying to steal him, and he sure didn't mean to hurt him."

 

George shakes his head and doesn’t loosen his grip on Bananas. “He broke Bananas!” Nemo sighs and heads to the kitchen where Patton is.

 

"So, did you." Logan points out.

 

George hums angrily. “He started it! He tried to take Bananas! He hurt Bananas!”

 

“Wait... you didn’t give him Bananas?” Nico asks. George shakes his head. Nico looks at Virgil who gives a confirming nod. Nico glances at Roman.

 

"Well that's not how Sham saw it. He thought you gave him Bananas. Maybe if you two talked it out Instead of play tug-a-war with Bananas this wouldn't have happened." George cries and curls into Logan. Sham and Terra rises up in front of Roman. Sham looks around, confused and holds onto Terra. "What are you doing down here?"   
  


"I don't know." Terra admits as he rubs Sham back. Nemo looks over at them from the kitchen and questions whether to go to them, wondering if he’ll just scare Sham away again.

 

Roman sighs "Ok well good news Bananas is all better bad news I made George cry."

 

George sees Sham and growls. “Go away, snek!” Sham winces and grips Terra tighter. Virgil looks at George, shocked. Nico stares in disbelief. Nemo’s head whips back to look at them.

 

Logan looks at George. "Apologize right now." George huffs.

 

Sham shakes. ‘ _Snake man. Snake man. Snake man.’_

 

"George you are being very rude to Sham apologize right now." Logan orders. Terra holds Sham close he pets his hair.

 

George winces a bit. “N-No!” He says, courage wavering.

 

"George you have the count of three to apologize. One." George keeps his lips shut. "Two" Still nothing. "Three" George doesn’t say anything. Logan sighs "Alright then Sham I apologize for George's rude behavior." He takes Bananas away. "It looks like its time to show you want happens to rude children." Logan stands up.

 

George cries. “NOOOOOOO!” He fights to get Bananas back. 

 

Sham shakes in Terra’s arms. _‘Snake man evil. Deceit bad. I’m a snake. I’m Deceit. I’m bad. I lied. I lied to Roman, Nico, and Terra. George didn’t give Bananas. I took Bananas. And then George got in trouble.’_

 

Terra looks at Logan "Wait! Sham lied, George was right Sham try to take Bananas. Don't punish George." 

 

"I'm sorry Terra but that's not why George is in trouble. George is in trouble for upsetting Sham and refusing to apologize. Now if you excuse me." Logan sinks out with George. Bananas lays on the couch. Virgil looks between Terra and where Logan was before he gets up and goes upstairs. 

 

Nemo comes out of the kitchen and kneels down in front of Terra and Sham. Sham curls into Terra as tightly as possible. _‘Daddy’s gonna be angry. Daddy doesn’t like lying.’_

 

“He lied?” Nemo asks softly. Nico takes Roman’s hand and leads him upstairs.

 

Terra backs away. "Please don't be mad."

 

“I’m not. I just want to help.” Nemo looks between Sham and Terra, not making a move towards them.

 

"You promise?" Terra holds Sham protectively. Sham keeps his eyes shut. 

 

“I promise.” Nemo looks at Sham. “Sham... do you know why you lied?” Sham shakes his head.

 

Terra rubs his back. "Because he was upset?"

 

Sham thinks for a moment before nodding. _‘I was scared. But I’ll let them believe what they want. It makes them happy, I want them to be happy. I want them to leave me alone...’_

 

Nemo frowns. “Sham... I’d like you to tell me.”

 

"No just leave us alone." Terra backs away.

 

Nemo backs away and gives them space. “Breathe, Terra. His fears are becoming your own.”

 

Sham shakes. _‘Am I hurting Terra? Is that all I’ll ever do? Hurt?’_

 

Terra sits down and shakes his head. "No, I just want to protect you. You’re not hurting me. Safe."

 

Sham shakes and cries against Terra. _‘Evil. Evil. Evil.’_

 

"No not evil, not evil." _'Need somewhere safe'_ Terra closes his eyes and sinks out.

 

Nemo bites his lip as they leave. He looks up at Patton, discouraged. “What do I do?”

 

"Give them time. Sham went to Terra, let Terra help him. Let them come to you." Nemo nods and sits on the couch, closing his eyes.   
  
...

Terra and Sham rise in the relaxing room. The first thing Terra feels is the soft carpet. He opens his eyes and looks at the soft room. Terra lays down with Sham and rubs his hand across the carpet. He hums. "Sham you got to feel this." Sham pets the carpet and purrs. He rubs his scaled cheek on it. Just as soft blankets falls on them. Darkening the room and giving off heat. Terra sighs "Safe" Sham sighs and snuggles up next to Terra, enjoying the warmth.

 

Terra holds him and pets his hair. "Not evil, Sham good." Sham smiles lightly. "I love you Sham, you are my little brother and I will protect you." Terra gives him a squeeze. Sham smiles and opens his mouth to reply but shuts it. Instead he pats Terra’s chest and points to his heart then points to Terra. Terra smiles knowing what he means. "Let's just stay here for a while." Sham nods and curls up again, drawing his cloak closer to himself.  
  
...

Logan sinks up in George's room. "You are in time out." George screams and thrashes. "ENOUGH!" George flinches and goes quiet. Logan sighs. He sits on George's bed. "Are you done throwing a tantrum?" George hesitantly nods. "Ready to hear reason?" George stays quiet. "The longer you resist the longer you will be here." George crosses his arms and looks away. Virgil stands at the door way and waves Logan over. Logan doesn't move. Virgil raises a brow and waves him over again. "Virgil I'm busy."

 

Virgil sighs and walks in. “George, you’re in time out for five minutes.” He grabs Logan’s hand and drags him out. “He needs a few minutes to emotionally rebalance.”

 

Logan sighs "I'm not go with children I told you that."

 

“It’s okay. Can I give you a tip?”

 

"Yes"

 

“Don’t yell at him when he’s throwing a tantrum. That’s you getting down on his level. You are the adult. Let him throw his tantrum and ignore it. Just sit and wait for him to finish. He’ll realize nothing is going to change if he throws a tantrum, so that will teach him to not do so later on. If you yell at him, he’s either going to attack or freeze up. Either way is going to prevent him from hearing you.”

 

Logan nods "Ok, it's just Sham is under a lot of stress and George isn't helping."

 

“I know. But George doesn’t know that. All he knows is Sham tried to take Bananas and they ended up tearing it.”

 

"But that wouldn't have happened if George just let go like I told him too."

 

“Logan... Bananas is very important to George. It’s both the kids’ faults, but George was right in wanting to protect what he loved, he simply did it in the wrong way. He should have asked Sham nicely to let go instead of having a tug of war. That’s what needs to be explained to him. How to avoid this problem in the future.”

 

"Maybe you should talk to him. You seem to understand this better than I do."

 

Virgil shakes his head. “No. You started the process. He needs you to finish it. I can’t step in half way through. He’ll just learn to walk all over you. It’s a matter of respect.”

 

"Ok fine, so explain how to talk things out. To keep this from happening again."

 

“Compliment him on his good motives. Correct him in his actions by pointing out what he did wrong and what to do instead. He wanted to protect what he loved. He did so through violence. Instead, ask him to use his words and ask nicely. If he is ignored, ask again. If he’s still ignored, get an adult.”

 

Logan nods "Ok, should I give Bananas back to him?"

 

“After you talk, and he apologizes to Sham.”

 

Logan nods "Ok, thank you."

 

Virgil pecks his cheek. “Of course.” He offers him a smile.

 

"Can you come with me? In case I mess up?"

 

“Sure.”

 

Logan takes a deep breath "Ok let's do this." Logan opens the door. Virgil follows him in. George is curled up on the bed, sniffling. Logan sits on the bed. "First I want to apologize for yelling at you. You were just protecting Bananas." George looks up at him. "I'm sorry that I didn't see that before. I think it is sweet that you wanted to protect him." George smiles at him. Logan gives him a smile and opens his arms. George jumps into them. Virgil stands off to the side and smiles. Logan gives him a squeeze.

 

"Now with that being said you had a good cause, but you used the wrong method." George looks down. "You used violence and that got Bananas hurt. What you should do is talk things out. Ask Sham to let go of Bananas." George nods slowly. "Promise me the next time you get into a disagreement with Sham you come get us."

 

George nods. “I pwomise papa.”

 

Logan hugs him. "I still need you to apologize to Sham. You hurt his feelings."

 

Okay.” George looks down.

 

"What's wrong?" Logan rubs his back. George stays quiet. Logan looks at Virgil. He doesn't know what to do.

 

Virgil comes and sits next to them, rubbing George’s back. “We’re not mad. We are just trying to teach you how to handle arguments.”

 

"You were both in the wrong. The best thing you two can do now is Learn from this mistake." George nods. Virgil smiles and gives him a squeeze. “We love you George.”

 

George smiles and hugs them back. “I wabv you too!”

 

"Are we still the best dad's in da wowld?" Logan smirks as he tickles George's tummy.

 

George laughs. “Best da da’s in da wowld!” He giggles.

 

Logan smiles at George "Ready to apologize?" George nods.

 

Logan picks him up. He looks at Virgil. "Do we know where Sham is?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. “I’ll go find them.” He goes downstairs and sees Sham is gone. “Hey, do you guys know where Sham is?” He asks Patton and Nemo. 

 

“Terra sank out with him.” Nemo says, sounding a bit sad, but masking it.

 

Patton rubs his back. "Why? What's up?"

 

“George is gonna apologize to him. Any idea where they went?”

 

"Terra hasn't sink out before I don't think he even knew that he was doing it. My guess is that he was trying to go somewhere safe. Maybe his room?"

 

“No. He doesn’t always feel safe in his room...” Virgil thinks. “The relaxing room. Okay. See you guys later.” He goes back to Logan. “I think they’re in the relaxing room.

 

"Ok." Logan walks with George in his arms. They go over to the relaxing room. They can hear giggling coming from the inside.

 

Terra and Sham lay on the ground in their blanket forth. "Then the little snake man saves the prince from the evil big snake man proving to the prince that he is his hero and they lived happily ever after."

 

Sham squeals and claps. “Another!”

 

Terra laughs "Ok ok" before he can start there a knock at the door.Sham goes quiet and looks at Terra. 

 

“Terra? It’s Virgil. There is someone who wanted to apologize to Sham.”

 

Terra holds onto Sham "I think he means George. Do you want to see George?" Sham stays silent a moment before hesitantly nodding. "I've got you don't worry. Nothing bad will happen." Terra gives him a smile. "Come in."

 

Virgil opens the door and let's Logan and George by. Sham crawls into Terra’s lap. Logan walks in and sits foot away from Sham. "Nice blanket fort." George gasps at it. He wants to go to it but Logan holds him back.

 

Terra smiles "Thanks, Sham helped a lot." Terra rubs his back. Sham leans on him and looks at George. George grips Logan tightly.

 

"George don't you have something to say to Sham?" Logan runs his arm. 

 

"I'm sowwy." He looks down. Sham hesitates a moment before crawling from Terra and going over to George, wrapping him in a hug. George hugs him back. "Awe we still fwiends?" Sham nods and smiles.

 

George relaxes "Papa says we should talk through ouw diswgweements." Sham nods.

 

Terra smiles "George do you want to stay? I'm telling stories." George smile and nods. "Is that ok with you Sham?"

 

Sham nods and holds onto George. “Fwiend.”

 

Terra smiles "Well come here it's Story time." George giggles and gets out of Logan's lap he takes Sham hand and goes over to Terra. Sham sits down next to George, smiling and happy. 


	11. Speaking with no sound

“I think we should teach Sham sign language.” Nemo says, breaking the silence as Patton massages Nemo’s head.

 

"Sigh language? How come?"

 

“Remember when Deceit was still a part of me? And when I got too tired, I would speak in falsehoods?” Patton nods.

 

“I used sign language for personal things such as saying ‘I love you’ because I knew the impact of those words as well as the opposite. So, does Sham. That’s why he doesn’t answer when we say it. Because he doesn’t want to hurt us.”

 

Patton nods again. "That makes sense, lying only effects his speak but if we teach him sigh language then everyone needs to learn it. Otherwise we won't know what he is saying and that can be just as frustrating.

 

“Agreed. Family project then.” Nemo sighs and stares at the ceiling. “Virgil and I know it... I taught you a bit and Virgil taught Nico some... Logan will probably pick it up fast. I’m not sure about Roman and Terra, but they’ll get there as well.”

  
"Don't forget about George."

 

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be fine. He takes after Logan. What we need to watch out for is the silent conversations about us they’ll be having behind our backs.” Nemo chuckles.

 

Patton giggles "I think this is a good idea. I think Terra can help Sham."

 

Nemo nods slowly. “I hope so... I’m at a loss of how to help... We’re counters, so it makes sense why he’s afraid of me...”

 

Patton frowns. "Terra said 'please don't be mad'. I don't think he's scared _of_ you but more he's scared of upsetting you."

 

Nemo thinks it over before sighing. “Yeah... you’re right...” he pauses. “Terra was acting like a spokesperson for Sham... like when Sham couldn’t speak anymore, Terra was able to hear his thoughts and communicate them to me for Sham...”

 

"I think that's what he was trying to do but when you made it look like Sham was hurting Terra he had to leave."

 

Nemo sighs. “I didn’t mean to...”

 

"I know you didn't, you’re just trying to help but I think we need to change how where doing it. Your straight forward approach is pushing him away and he feels like he's hurting you when you cry over him. He's upset but you can't show him that you are too. You need to stay calm."

 

Nemo listens and nods. “Okay...”

 

"When you find him after he disappears don't tell him 'you had me so scared' tell him that your happy to see him. Show him a positive response for finding him." Nemo nods. "He cares about you a lot but when you cry over him or show negative reaction, he thinks that he causes it and starts think his bad. That's why Terra was saying "not evil not evil" because Sham thinks he is."

 

Nemo closes his eyes, heart breaking. “But he’s not...” he whispers, holding back tears.

 

"We know that, but he doesn't. Terra is good for him because he knows what Sham needs to calm down. When Sham is upset, and he runs from you don't chase him until we know that he isn't with someone."

 

“Okay...” Nemo intertwines his fingers with Patton’s and gives his hand a squeeze.

 

Patton squeeze him back. "Let him come to you and when he does let him speak first and don't lie to him. "Nemo rubs his head against Patton’s stomach and sighs, throat feeling tight. "We'll get through this it just will take some time."

 

“I know...”

 

"You want to help me with dinner?"

 

“Sure.” Nemo smiles and sits up. Patton smiles back and heads to the kitchen. Nemo follows him in, getting to work.

...  
  
Logan and Virgil sit in bed. Logan sighs "Being a parent is hard, how does Patton do it?"

 

Virgil chuckles. “Mwagic.”

 

"I'm serious! He knows how to handle children. He knows what they need and how to give it to them? Why didn't he help with the bananas situation?"

 

“Because George is our kid. He has to let us make our mistakes, or we’ll never learn.”

 

Logan groans "I didn't even want a kid!"

 

Virgil rubs his arm. “But is it so bad?”

 

"I... No, it's not. Just a heads up would have been nice."

 

“I know.” Virgil massages Logan’s neck. “But we have some time now.”

 

Logan smiles "What do you think about all of this. You we're quick to call him sweetie."

 

Virgil laughs lightly. “I don’t know... If you asked me before if I wanted a kid, I would have said no. But now... I wouldn’t trade him for the world.”

 

"I feel the same there something charming with seeing his eyes light up when he sees something new."

 

Virgil giggles. “He takes after his papa.” He kisses Logan’s nose.

 

Logan smirks "And he's protective like his Daddy." Virgil blushes Logan laughs "You walked into that one love." Virgil smiles and grabs Logan’s tie."Oh, and what do you plan to do with my tie?" He teases.

 

Virgil smirks. “Something good...” he uses it to pull Logan into a kiss, closing his eyes and holding Logan close. Logan closes his eyes and wraps around Virgil melting to his touch. He hums as he kisses Virgil back. Virgil hums and traces Logan’s cheek and runs his other hand through his hair, not pulling away. Logan scratches the back of Virgil head and least on him. Virgil sighs and purrs.

 

Logan pulls away. "I've missed that. Good thing Terra is babysitting." Virgil nods and kisses Logan again, flipping them over so he can push Logan onto the bed. He cups Logan’s face lovingly.Logan smiles at him. "I love you."

 

“I love you too.” Virgil nuzzles Logan.Logan relaxes and holds Virgil. He nuzzles his hair taking in his scent. Virgil sighs and plays with Logan’s tie, running it through his fingers.

 

"You know it still amazes me that you can find me in your sleep."

 

Virgil giggles. “Guess I just can’t help it. You’re magnetic...” Logan blushesVirgil giggles again. “You’re so cute when your flustered.” He boops Logan’s nose.

 

Logan blushes harder. "You manage to destroy my walls." Virgil chuckles and leaves a trail of kisses on the side of his face from his jaw to his temple."I don't think I would have admitted that I loved you if you didn't storm up and kissed me on the spot."

 

Virgil blushes and smiles, holding him close and nuzzling his hair. “I almost didn’t. But I’m glad I did, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Logan smiles a d squeezes him. "My one and only for all eternity."

 

Virgil kisses his head. “Mon étoile...”

 

"What?"

 

“My star. French.” Virgil continues petting Logan’s hair. “I saw a French book on your shelf a while ago.”

 

"Oh, I had that from when I was trying to insult Roman in different languages."Virgil laughs then sighs."I've been thinking about what happened last night with Terra. He was cover in ink like substance."

 

“Yeah?”

 

"I think the stress of being up here has been too much and I wonder if... It might be better if he went back."

 

Virgil sits up, staring at Logan. “Are you kidding me!? No. Uh uh. No way. He is NOT going back down THERE!”

 

"Virgil I'm just saying that being up here has given him more power than he knows what to do with. He's taking in everyone's fears and thus constantly getting overwhelmed."

 

“And what about the other dark sides!? You’re going to put him back in a place of trauma!?”

 

Logan sighs "I suppose that would not be ideal either. It's just he froze Patton and you were sent into a panic attack."

 

“I know.” Virgil sighs and lays down again. “But expelling him is not going to help anything. Besides, he’s already helped Romico start sailing smoothly again and Sham with his fears. He’s learning.”

 

Logan nods "I guess my reasoning was wrong. Taking Terra away would just hurt as bad."

 

Virgil gives him a squeeze. “You’re trying to protect me, protect us. It’s okay.”

 

"I think the ink was fear. He was throwing up fear itself." Virgil nods. Logan rubs his head. "I wish I could get a sample of it up doing so would cause everyone too much pain."

 

“Yeah...” he lays his head on Logan’s chest.

 

Logan massages his head "Sorry that was all random."

 

Virgil sighs and relaxes. “It’s okay.”

 

Logan nods. There a knock at the door. "Dinner is ready!" Patton calls out.

 

Virgil curls into Logan. “Carry me?” He blushes slightly.

 

"Alright." Logan picks him up.Virgil smiles and pecks his cheek. Logan kisses him back and goes down stairs. Roman, Nico, and Nemo are already at the table. Nico looks over at them and smiles. Virgil blushes and curls into Logan’s arms more. Logan smirks "You’re the one who wanted to get carried." 

 

Roman smirks "I don't know if there enough seats for everyone. Virgil you might have to sit in Logan's lap all dinner. "Virgil blushes harder. Nemo chuckles Logan rolls his eyes. Roman smirks at him. "Maybe if your more comfortable Logan can sit in your lap. Does Logan want to sit in Daddy's lap?" He laughs.

 

Virgil squeaks. Nico playfully slaps Roman’s arm. Nemo shakes his head. Logan puts Virgil down. "It's ok, I know he's joking. Just no adult joke when the kids get down here."

 

Virgil still unconsciously holds on to his tie. Nemo smirks and looks down, biting his lip. “Is he though?”

 

Roman opens his mouth to say something but decides that would be going too far. So, he closes his mouth and smirks Instead. "What was that?" Roman asked. Logan massages Virgil head. Nemo chuckles mischievously. 

 

Nico looks between them both. “Oh boy...”

 

"Everyone behave, Virgil my tie." Logan continues to massage him.

 

“Yes daddy.” Nemo mutters under his breath. Virgil lets go of Logan’s tie.

 

"Nemo I'm not 'Daddy' Virgil is. Even then only me and George can call him that." Logan sits down in his chair. Roman laughs. Nico covers his face and shakes his head. Nemo fights back a smile. Virgil blushes darkly. 

 

“No! My daddy!” George runs and launches on to Virgil, hugging him. Patton, Sham, and Terra come down.

 

Terra holds Sham hand as he walks over. "So where do we sit?"

 

Nemo looks at Roman. “Can you summon some more chairs?”

 

Roman rolls his eyes. "Of course, I can!" 

 

"Mawgic!" George chants. Roman snaps his fingers and the table become bigger and there are 3 more chairs.

 

"Now everyone can comfortably seat at the table." Sham tugs Terra along and climbs into one of the chairs. 

 

“Oh! Terra, you still have to finish painting your chair!” Nico says. Sham looks up curiously.

 

Terra sits next to him. "True, but I'm hungry now." He chuckles. Nemo smiles and starts serving everyone the chicken soup.

 

"So, Nico new hair that exciting." Patton smiles.

 

Nico beams. “Roman did an amazing job and Terra was so creative!”

 

Virgil looks at him and smiles. “It looks like fire.”

 

“Like fiery passion.” Nemo adds.

 

Virgil looks at Nemo. “Since when did you become a poet?”

 

“Last night.” He takes a sip of soup. 

 

Virgil snorts. “I understood that reference, Nemo Stark.” Nemo smirks.

 

Terra blushes "I didn't do anything." 

 

"Oh, course you did!" Roman smiles "It was your idea in the first place then you picked out the colors. I couldn't have done it without you." Terra blushes harder.

 

"Thanks Roman."

 

Nico looks between the two and smiles. “Oh. Patmo, I forgot to tell you we adopted Terra.” Nemo chokes and coughs.

 

“What? I thought you already had?” Virgil smirks. Sham eats quietly.

 

Patton smiles "Whatever makes Terra happy." 

 

"You’re not mad?" Terra looks at him.

 

"Of course not. If you see Nico and Roman as parent figures, then I'm not going to stop you from feel that way." 

 

Terra smiles "Well technically its only Nico." Nemo glances at Roman.

 

Roman shrugs "That's his choice." Nemo goes back to eating, thinking quietly. 

 

George splashes his spoon in his soup. “George...” Virgil cleans him up.

 

George giggles. Patton looks at Nemo. "Nemo and I came up with an idea that I think you’re going to like Sham."

 

Sham looks up and tilts his head. Nemo smiles. “We want to teach you sign language.” Sham looks confused. 

 

Patton turns to Sham. "Sign language is a language that uses hand gestures instead of your voice." Patton smiles at him. "For example," Patton takes Sham hand. "If you point your index finger to yourself your saying 'I'" Patton crosses his arms in a 'X' shape across his chest. "This mean love." He then takes his index finger and points it at himself. "When you point at someone your saying 'you'. Now when you put this together you get 'I. Love. You.’" Patton let's go of Sham arms. "Sham 'I love you.'"

 

A smile slowly spreads across Sham’s face as he carefully repeats the movements, pointing to Patton. He repeats it again, this time pointing to Nemo. Nemo smiles softly at him. “I love you too, Sham.”

 

Patton claps his hands "That was perfect Sham."

 

"Sigh language so he doesn't have to speak in lies. Very clever you two." Logan smiles.

 

Virgil smiles at them. “What, no love for us, baby blep?” Sham hisses and bleps, still smiling. Nico chuckles.

 

"So, what do you say Sham, you want to learn sign language?" Patton makes a fist and goes up and down with it like if he was knocking on the door. "Yes or" Patton pinches his thumb with his index and middle finger. "No?"

 

Sham repeats the motion for ‘yes’ Patton grows a big smile and hugs Sham. Sham hugs him back. He signs ‘I love you’.

 

Patton signs it back. "Ok" Patton points at the soup. "Soup is like this." Patton puts one hand to his chest and cups it. Then takes his other hand holding two fingers makes the motion of eating the soup that is in his first hand. Sham copies the motion and looks down at his hands then back up at Patton. Patton smiles "You got it, you’re such a fast learner. You all better keep up." 

 

Terra laughs "We're learning it too?" 

 

"Of course, we're all going to learn sigh language."

 

Virgil beams and looks George. “Do you want to learn too?”

 

Sham looks at George. He signs ‘I love you’ and smiles.

 

George giggles and signs, it back at him. "This is fun!"

 

"Are there any sighs you want to know right now Sham?" Patton rubs his back.

 

Sham beams. “Friend? My friend?”

 

"Ok My is like this." Patton puts a flat hand on his chest "And friend is like this." Patton hooks his two indexes’ together twice. Sham turns to George and points to him, then places a hand on his chest and hooks his index fingers twice.

 

George giggles and does it back to him. Roman smiles "Look out Logan there a new teach around here now." Logan rolls his eyes.

 

Sham smiles and giggles. He looks at Patton. “Dad?”

 

Patton smiles "Open hand thumb on your forehead. You can tab your thumb if you want."

 

Sham points to Patton, then places a hand on his chest, then opens his hand and taps his forehead with his thumb.

 

Patton smiles "What about Nemo?"

 

Sham turns to Nemo and does the same thing. Nemo smiles and looks at Patton. "I forgot what son was?" Patton puts open arm to his stomach. Then has an open hand fingers together like he was saluting to his head then curves his motion to his other arm. Nemo tries the motion once before looking at Sham, pointing to him, placing a hand on his own chest, and repeating the motion for ‘son’.

 

Sham smiles and signs. ‘My dad. I love you.’

 

Patton claps "I'm so happy, aren't you exited?" Sham nods vigorously. Nemo beams. "Ok we'll continue this later. Eat your soup before it gets cold."

 

Sham signs soup before hesitating. “Cold?”

 

Patton takes his hands and makes them into fist. Then he holds them in front of him and shakes them as if he was shivering from the cold.

 

"How do you know so much sign language?" Roman asked.

 

"I found sign language to be cool, so I learn it just in case it was ever needed." Patton beams. Sham copies the movement, then points at his soup.

 

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Nemo says and smiles.

 

Patton looks at Sham "Is your soup cold?” Sham tastes it and nods."I'll go heat it up then." Patton kisses his forehead and takes his bowl.

  
Sham smiles. “Happy?” He watches Patton.

  
Patton smiles at puts the bowl on the counter. He takes his hands flat palm face himself and circles his hands forward, down, back, up, forward, down, back, and up. "You got to do it while your smiling. The big the smile the happier you are." Sham smiles big and does the motion. 

 

Virgil chuckles. “Baby blep is very happy.” Sham giggles.

 

"I'm glad you’re happy." Patton disappears into the kitchen.

 

Terra smiles at Sham. "So, what am I?"

 

Sham looks at Terra and thinks for a moment. "Brother?" He looks around for Patton.

 

Patton comes out. "What?" 

 

Terra looks at Patton. "He wants to know the sign for brother." 

 

Patton smiles "oh it's this." Patton has one hand close with his index out in front of his chest. The other hand has the same shape he puts it to his forehead and pulls it down until it's on top of his first hand. Sham practices the motion before turning to Terra and pointing at him, placing a hand on his chest, then making the motion Patton just showed him. Terra smiles and does it back at him. Patton comes back with Sham's reheated soup. He ruffles his hair and puts it down.

 

Sham giggles. “Thank you?”

 

Patton sits down. He puts is open and to his chin fingers together palm pointed to himself and pulls out. "It's also the sign for good and your welcome."Sham nods and does it towards Patton.

 

Patton does back at him. "Your welcome."Sham beams and eats his soup.

 

"So, is Sham never going to use his voice again?" 

 

Patton glares at Roman. "If that is what he wants. If sign language makes him happy then I don't mind if he never used his voice." Patton holds Sham protectively.

 

Roman puts his hands up in defense. "Sorry, I was just asking."

 

Sham slips out of Patton’s arms and crawls under the table. He goes over to Roman and signs ‘I love you’ before hugging him. Nico smiles softly at them. Roman pulls him into his lap and signs it back at him with a smile. Sham smiles and leans on him, closing his eyes a moment before he turns around and reaches for his bowl still sitting on Roman’s lap.

 

Patton pushes Sham bowl to him. "There you go sweetie." Patton looks over to Nemo who has been awfully quiet. Sham hums and starts eating his soup. Nemo watches them all, content, but also lost in thought. He notices Patton staring at him and looks up, offering him a smile.

 

“What about family movie night?” Nico suggests.

 

"That sounds great How about 'How to train your dragon'?" Roman looks at Sham.

 

Sham tilts his head, a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. “Dwagon?”

 

“Roman, I swear if you get him a pet dragon, you’re helping him take care of it.” Virgil chuckles. 

 

“Funny... he’s taken a liking to dragons but not my snakes.” Nemo smiles. 

 

“Snakes don’t fly. Dragons do. Duh.” Virgil smirks.

 

Roman smiles at Sham ignoring Virgil. "You’re going to love it." Sham giggles.

 

"Well it's settled we are watching 'How to train your dragon'!" Patton beams. Sham claps and smiles. 

 

Nemo gets up. “I’ll set it up!”

 

"I'll get the popcorn!" Terra goes into the kitchen. "I'll start cleaning up dinner." Patton picks up his bowl."

 

Soon everything is set, and everyone is sitting on the couch that Roman expanded, multiple blankets being passed around."You exited Sham?" Patton smiles at him as he sits on the couch. Logan picks up Bananas and gives him to George. George smiles and takes him nuzzling the toy happily. Sham nods, still smiling. He reaches for the popcorn. Terra hands him the bowl and sits down between Sham and Nico. Nico wraps his arm around Terra and leans his head on Roman’s shoulder. Logan sits with Virgil in his lap George next to them. Patton pulls Nemo into his lap. "Are you going to stay up for the whole movie this time?" He smirks. 

 

Nemo chuckles. “I’ll try, my honeybee.” He rubs his cheek against Patton, shifting until his wings are comfortable.

 

"I can lay in your lap if that helps?"

 

“Mmm, thats okay.” Nemo blushes slightly. “Can you pet my wings?” He whispers. Patton smirks and pets one wing and scratches the other. Nemo sighs and melts into Patton’s touch, purring.

 

Patton giggles "Everyone ready?"

 

“Yup!”Roman starts the movie. Terra looks at Sham. "You want to be in my lap?" Sham smiles and crawl over to him. Terra wraps his arms around him and scratches his scales. Patton smiles at them. Sham purrs and nuzzles him. Nemo tries, he really tries, but with Patton petting his wings like that, he’s out halfway through the movie. Nico half watches the movie, half gazes at Roman. Roman can't help but comb through Nico hair constantly. Nico smiles and intertwines his fingers with Roman’s. By the end of the movie all the sides are a sleep.

 

Except Sham. Sham watches with wide eyes the whole way through, committing each scene to memory. _‘One day.’_ He promises himself. _‘One day I’ll have a dragon.’_ He looks around and sees everyone else sleeping. He smiles till something near the stairs catches his eye. He carefully crawls out of Terra’s arms and goes to it, picking it up. It looks like a hat, one much too big for him, but he puts it on anyways. It covers his eyes.   
  
 _‘Come with me and you’ll have a dragon.’_ A dark voice says. Sham rips the hat off and throws it, recognizing the voice to belong to the scary snake man. He runs back to the couch and crawls on top of Terra, curling up and willing himself to sleep. 


	12. Bowler Hat

Roman was surprised to be the first one up. Roman smiles at his masterpiece known as Nico hair. He combs through his hair once more before making his way off the couch. He was heading to the kitchen when something catches his eye. A bowler hat. He picks it up he know of only one person who would wear such unstylish hat wear. At first, he thinks it's Sham's but it's too big for him and all of his clothes fits him. Roman frowns at it. Something to bring up to the others later. Roman goes up to his room and puts it on his desk for later. He heads back downstairs to start on breakfast. Virgil wakes soon after and sees lights from the kitchen. He carefully slides off the couch and stretches before heading over. "Hey, Princey."

 

"Good morning." Roman continues to work on making breakfast. While the things about what he saw. 

 

"Need any help?" Virgil asks and sets the coffee.

 

"Hm? Oh yeah sure." 

 

"Something on your mind?" Virgil glances at Roman worriedly.

 

"I found a bowler hat on the floor this morning."

 

Virgil's eyes narrow and he raises a brow. "Sham's...?" He asks slowly.

 

"I don't think so, it's too big for him." 

 

"Then whose?"

 

"I don't know, Deceit was the only one who wore a bowler hat." 

 

"I know that." Virgil's jaw tightens. He glances at the couch.

 

"I put it in my room for now." 

 

"Can I go see it?"

 

"Sure, it's on my desk you can't miss it." 

 

Virgil walks upstairs to Roman's room. He opens the door and looks at Roman's desk, but it isn't there. He growls and looks around the room but can't find it. He goes back downstairs. "It's not there."

 

"What? Here I'll go get it." Roman goes to his room. He looks around but he can't find it. "This doesn't make sense it was right here!"

 

Virgil follows behind him. "I don't like this..."

 

"I don't either, it's not like it could leave by itself. It's a hat!"

 

"Maybe Frosty the snowman took it. Either way, it was here, it doesn't belong to any of us, and now it’s gone."

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "We should inform the others just in case." Roman thinks for a minute. "I'm going to check Sham's room real quick." Roman walks out. Virgil goes with him. Roman opens Sham's door and walks in. He looks around, finding everything to be normal. Roman sighs "Maybe we are just over reacting." 

 

Virgil relaxes slightly. "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"

 

"I am a master of dreams. I can tell the difference." 

 

Virgil sighs. "Well then. What is it? It can't be Deceit. He's dead and we have Sham now..."

 

"I don't know I'm going back down stairs I need to cook." Roman heads out.

 

Virgil looks around the room once more before closing the door and following Roman. They get downstairs and Virgil notices Sham isn't on the couch. "Sham?" he looks around the commons. Roman looks around. Terra groans. Virgil goes over to Terra. "Hey."

 

Terra wakes up. "Wha?"

 

"Do you know where Sham is?"

 

Terra shakes his head. "No is something wrong?" 

 

"Wait! I know where he is." Roman sinks out. Terra blinks.

 

"He didn't tell us where though."

 

"The imagination. He sensed Sham there. Come on!" Virgil yanks Terra up and sinks out.  
  
...  
  
Sham wanders through the imagination. "Dwagon? Dwagon where are you?"

 

Roman pops up. "Sham! I'm so happy I found you."

 

Sham looks up at Roman. "Where dwagon?"

 

"The dragon witch?" Sham tilts his head before nodding.

 

Roman kneels down to Sham. "Why do you want to see the dragon witch?"

 

"Dwagon with not lonely."

 

Roman shakes his head. "The witch isn't lonely. I wrote her to be evil, so I had someone to fight. Why do you think she's lonely?"

 

"Everyone visits her..." Sham looks down.

 

"Are you lonely?" Sham thinks a minute before pinching his first two fingers and thumb together.Roman nods "Do you want a pet Dragon like toothless?" Sham looks up, excitement in his eyes. Roman sits down. "Ok what do you want your dragon to be like?"

 

Sham sits in his lap and thinks. He grabs a stick and starts drawing. "Mean. Unfriendly. Hates me."

 

Roman nods "protective?" Sham nods. Roman thinks "What about playful and loyal?" Sham makes a hugging motion."I don't know what that means." Roman raises an eyebrow.

 

"Not cuwddlable."

 

"Oh ok. So, we have nice, friendly, loves you, protective, playful, loyal, and cuddleble. Anything else?"

 

Sham thinks. "Dumb.”

 

"Ah Smart good one. How big do you want it?" Sham stands and looks around. He finds a limb on a tree that's about the height of a horse. He points to it.

 

Roman nods "Ok horse size makes sense. Are we forgetting anything?"

 

"Cowlors!"

 

"OF COURSE! What do you have in mind?"

 

"Buwe!" Sham points to the main part of the body. "Bwack!" he points to the belly. "Siwver!" he points to the muzzle and paws. "Do forget the feawvers!" he points to the tail.

 

Roman chuckles "Of course, the feathers. It will have beautiful feathers." Roman thinks for a second. "What gender is it?" Sham tilts his head. "You know, is it a boy or a girl or some other gender? I don't judge." Sham thinks a moment before shrugging. "You don't really care. Ok" Roman thinks "Female dragons are more productive in nature so why not go for a female." Roman looks at Sham to see if this is ok. Sham nods. Roman smiles "Ok are we missing anything?" Sham pauses before shaking his head.

 

Roman stands up. "Well then let's get this show on the road!" Roman rubs his hands together then stretches them out. A smoke cloud forms for a second before disappearing and revealing a slender, pony sized dragon with spikes on the back of its head resembling blue quartz. It's a royal blue with black underbelly and silver paws and muzzle. Its tail has feathers on it. Roman smiles and turns towards Sham. "What do you think?"

 

Sham squeals and runs forward, hugging the dragon's leg. The dragon looks confused a moment and turns its head to look at the small human hugging its leg. Sham looks up at her and goes to the front, reaching his hand out and turning his head away, doing "the hand thing" from how to train your dragon. The dragon sniffs his hand a moment before resting her muzzle in it. Sham giggles and looks back at her ice blue eyes."So, what's her name?" Roman smiles.

 

Sham pets her and thinks. She gently headbutts him and he giggles. "Cobawt."

 

"Cobalt?" Roman asks. Sham nods and scratches her scales. Cobalt purrs and leans a little on Sham.

 

Sham smiles and hugs her neck. He pulls away and signs 'I love you' not caring if she understands it or not. Cobalt blinks and nuzzles him in return.

 

Roman smiles "Now Sham she can't leave the imagination, but you can see her whenever you want." Sham whines and grips her tightly. Roman frowns "I'm sorry that's the rules of the imagination I can't do anything about it. I can let you say here for a little bit long so you two can play." Roman offers a smile. Sham smiles. Branches break behind them. Cobalt turns towards the noise and growls.

 

"Omph! Terra come on! They can't be far!"

 

"Virgil?" Roman tilt his head. Cobalt continues to growl standing in front of Sham protectively. Sham smiles at her, feeling safe.

 

"Roman!?" Virgil emerges from the woods. "Final- WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU GAVE HIM A DRAGON!?" Sham hisses from behind Cobalt.

 

Cobalt groans and gets into a fighting stance. "Woah ok yes but please calm down she is very protective." Sham hugs her neck.

 

Virgil looks between them and sighs. "What's her name?"

 

"Cobalt." 

 

Terra comes out of the woods. "HOLY CRAP THAT'S COOL."

 

Sham beams. He goes to her back and scrambles on. Virgil moves towards them. "Sha-"Cobalt growls glaring at Virgil.

 

Virgil sighs. "I get the feeling she doesn't like me."

 

Sham giggles. "Fwy?"

 

Roman looks at Virgil. "Like I said very protective she won't let anyone near Sham unless he says so." Roman walks up to Cobalt and pets her head. "And me of course since I made her." He looks at Sham. "Sham I've made her an excellent flyer she will protect you. Please don't do anything crazy and do not go to far."

 

Sham giggles and leans forward. "Fwy! Fwy!"

 

Roman looks at Cobalt. "Don't leave my sight no matter what." Cobalt nods. Roman steps to the side and Cobalt takes a running start before taking off.

 

"HOLY... HE'S ACTUALLY FLYING!" Terra looks with disbelief. Sham squeals with delight and hangs on.

 

Virgil feels his heart pick up the pace. _'Please don't fall. Please don't fall. Please don't fall.'_ Cobalt flies in circles and does a quick loop. Sham laughs and pets her neck. Cobalt tucks her wings in and dives in a spin. She opens them before the ground has a chance to meet them and they're off flying high into the sky again.

 

Roman laughs "I am good!"

 

Nico rises up next to Roman and pecks his cheek. "You left the stove on." he smirks then looks up to where everyone else is. "Is- is that... Sham on a dragon?"

 

"Yup." Virgil says unenthusiastically.

 

"It was this or the dragon witch at least this Dragon will protect Sham." 

 

"I want a dragon!" Terra whines.

 

Virgil looks around. "Am I the only sane person here? Let me get this straight."

 

"Gay." Nico smirks.

 

Virgil glares at him for interrupting. "You gave a five-year-old a DRAGON!?"

 

"A very smart and protective dragon." Roman argued.

 

Virgil groans. "Fine!" he sinks out. 

 

"Gee... What is up his butt?" Nico continues to smirk.

 

Terra shrugs. "So how long is he going to be up there?"

 

Nico sighs at the missed reference. He thought Roman would be proud of him. "I don't know, but Nemo will have breakfast ready soon.

 

Roman nods "I'll give him some more time. Oh, have you seen a bowler hat laying around?"

 

Nico gives him a look. "No... Why?"

 

"I found on this morning, but I lost it." 

 

"How?” Terra asked

 

"I don't know, I put it in my room but when I try to show Virgil it was gone."

 

Nico bites his lip. "That doesn't sound good..."

 

Terra rubs his head. "Guys can you keep it down your giving me a headache."

 

Roman frowns "You ok Terra?" 

 

Terra shakes his head "Sorry yeah I'm fine. Just I don't know, fear sensitive? I'm not uses to people being openly scared all the time."

 

Nico nods. “Sorry. Nemo had the same problem for a while but with lies.”

 

"Well just stop it, what's so scary about a hat anyway?" Nico gives Roman a look and shakes his head. He looks up and sees Cobalt and Sham still flying figure 8’s.

 

"Will talk about this later. "COBALT COME DOWN." Cobalt comes flying down and lands softly on the ground. Sham giggles and hugs her neck, bubbling with energy and happiness."Had fun there?" Roman smiles Sham nods, smiling widely. 

 

“That looked so cool!” Nico smiles at him.

 

"Sham Design it." 

 

"I want a dragon." Terra crosses his arms. 

 

"Later Terra, but right now we need to go to breakfast." 

 

Sham hugs Cobalt once more before sliding off. “I won’t be back with poison.” Nico looks alarmed before he translates and sighs.

 

Roman holds Shams hand. "Ready to go?" 

 

Terra holds Nico hand. "Yeah I'm hungry and a little grumpy that Virgil woke me up for nothing." Nico gives Terra’s hand a squeeze. Sham nods and lifts his arms to be picked up. Roman picks him up.

 

Nico and Terra sink into Roman’s room. Thy make their way downstairs. Nemo has the tables set and is turning off the stove, bringing scrambled eggs, cheese, green onions, bacon bits, and other various toppings. A tortilla is placed on each plate. He looks up at them and smiles. “Breakfast burritos anyone?”

 

When Roman sink into his room he put Sham down. "Ok I know your upset that Cobalt couldn't come with, but I hope this makes up for that." Roman pulls out a stuff dragon that looks just like Cobalt out of thin air and holds it to Sham. Sham gasps and squeals. He takes the stuffed dragon and holds it tight. Roman ruffles his hair. "Let's go eat now." 

 

Sham nods and giddily skips down the stairs. Nemo turns and smiles at him. “Well, someone’s happy.” He opens his arms for a hug and Sham leaps into them, still giggling. Nemo looks down and sees the stuffed dragon and smiles. He looks up at Roman. “What’s this?”

 

"A stuff animal of his pet dragon Cobalt." Roman smiles. 

 

Patton chokes "His what!?" Nemo looks happy and mildly scared. 

 

“Roman made him a pet dragon in the imagination so he would stop trying to befriend the dragon witch.” Virgil grumbles. Sham laughs and hugs the stuffed dragon tightly. 

 

“I wan’ a dwagon!” George cries.

 

Logan looks at George. "No dragons are dangerous creatures." 

 

"Hey Cobalt, is the smartest, kindest, dragon ever. Isn't that right Sham?"

 

Sham nods vigorously. Nemo sighs. “Well... as long as she keeps him safe, I don’t mind too much...”

 

Logan groans "We will talk about this later." 

 

“Cobawlt the meanest dwagon ever. She defwinatly hurt me.” Sham says. 

 

“She growled at me.” Virgil raises a brow.

 

"She thought you were a threat to Sham. You did come up screaming." 

 

Virgil groans. “Fine.”

 

Nemo sets Sham down. “Go sit down.” He smiles at him. Sham giggles and runs over to sit between Roman and Terra.Terra smiles at Sham and starts eating.

 

Nico takes a bite and smiles. “What did you use in the eggs?” He looks at Nemo. 

 

“Pepper.” Nemo beams.

 

“Tastes good!”

 

“Thank you.” Nemo smiles.

 

Roman looks at everyone. "Hey quick question. Have any of you seen a bowler hat around?" Nemo’s eyes dart up before glancing at Sham. 

 

Sham tilts his head. “Wha’s a bowler?”

 

"It's a black hat that is in the shape of a bowl." Sham blinks. He looks at Nemo. Nemo nods reassuringly.   
  


Sham looks back at Roman. “Wast night. Evewyone awake. I lost hat and took it off and said, ‘Come with me and you’ll have a dwagon.’ But Wroman didn’t give me Cobawlt, so I do need to go with scawy voice.” Nico tries to translate but fails.

 

“What did you do with the hat?” Nemo asks. 

 

“Yeet.” Sham makes a throwing motion. 

 

Virgil looks around. “Who taught him yeet?”

 

Nemo ignores him. “So, you found a hat while we were sleeping. You put it on and heard a voice say, ‘Come with me and you’ll have a dragon.’ Then you threw it?” Sham nods.

 

"I found it this morning, but it's gone now." 

 

"What do you mean gone?" Patton asked. 

 

"I put it in my room but when I tried to show Virgil it was gone. Then I found Sham in the imagination and gave him a dragon."

 

Virgil’s mind is about to make a connection before he stops it. ‘ _No. Why would Roman tell me about the hat in the first place if that was the case?’_

 

“Do we know any other sides that have bowler hats?” Nico asks.

 

Logan shakes his head. "No just one." Terra eats his food quickly.

 

Nemo shakes his head. “Whoever it was, was trying to get Sham to join them by tempting him with what he wanted. The fact that the message was sent through a bowler hat does not mean it was _him_.” Virgil glances at Terra.

 

Terra rubs his head while he chews. Everyone’s fears are raising and it's giving him a headache. _'Could you all just stop? That would be great.'_

 

"Well who else would it come from? Sham what did the voice sound like?" Roman ask Sham.

 

Nico rubs Terra’s back. “Would some pain killers help?”

 

Sham thinks. “Scawy snake man. Fwom the castwle.” Patton, Logan, and Roman's fear spiked. Terra feels nauseous he bangs his head on the table.

 

“Shhh...” Nico picks Terra and his food up and sinks out to the relaxing room.

 

Terra tries to take a deep breath but just feels sick. A trash can pops up next to him and he takes that time to throw up in it. black ink feels the trash can and Terra groans and leans on Nico. "I don't feel so good." 

 

Nico rubs his back. “It’s okay. Just let it out...”

 

Terra nods and pulls the trash can over again. throwing up more ink. "I hate this."

 

“I know. You’re doing good though.” Nico continues to rub his back.

 

"I have people worry about Sham, I have people worry about me and Logan thinks I should leave."

 

“What? Why?”

 

"Logan thinks being up here is negatively effecting me..." Terra curls up in Nico. "I don't want to leave." 

 

Nico holds him. “You’re not leaving. I won’t let anyone take you.”

 

Terra shots towards the trash can. Then lays back down. "Can you go tell them to calm down?"

 

“Yes. I’ll be right back.” Nico sinks out. “Please calm down. Terra is really sick.”

 

"What's wrong with him?" Patton asked. Nemo looks up, concerned. 

 

“He’s sensing all your fears and he’s throwing up ink again.” Nico looks at Logan. “He said you wanted to get rid of him.”

 

"LOGAN!" Patton looks at him. 

 

Logan groans "That is not... you could have phrase that better." 

 

Virgil holds Logan’s hand. “He was concerned that Terra isn’t able to handle all our fears, but we talked, and he sees that sending him back to the dark side won’t help anything.”

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "Terra is not leaving, will work this out."

 

"I just hope we can before he starts effecting Thomas." Logan looks down.

 

Nico clenches his jaw. He looks up. “Sham!” Nemo looks over and sees Sham is gone. 

 

"He's in the imagination I'll go find him." Roman sinks out.

 

Nico sighs. “Just please try to keep your fears down.”


	13. Frozen by ink

Roman sinks up. "SHAM!?" Cobalt comes leaping out of the woods, covered in blackberry juice. She shakes her head, but the dark purple stain stays in place. Roman smirks at goes up to Cobalt. "We need to find Sham." Cobalt turns and bounds back into the forest, leading Roman to a grove of blackberry bushes, Sham covered in the juice, giggling. Roman sighs in relief. "Hey there little guy, couldn't wait to see Cobalt again?" Sham giggles and waves Cobalt over. She walks to him and he uses the juice to paint stars on her. Cobalt sighs but lets him. Roman sits next to him. "Sham why didn't you just tell us you were coming here?"

 

Sham ducks his head and smiles sheepishly. “Oops.”

 

Roman laughs and ruffles his hair. "It's ok just tell us next time ok?" Sham nods and boops some jam on Roman’s nose, giggling. "Oh, two can play at that game mister." Roman takes some jam and goops Sham's nose. Sham squeals and laughs, getting up and leaping onto Cobalt’s back. Cobalt bounds away.

 

"You want to fly again?" Cobalt skids to a stop and Sham turns his head to Roman, smiling.

 

"Ok but let me text the others that you’re ok and I'll come flying with you." Roman pulls out his phone and starts texting everyone. 'Found Sham, just wanted to play with Cobalt. I'll watch him.'

 

'Thank you' Nemo texts back.

 

Roman nods and puts his phone away. He whistles and a red dragon that looks like toothless comes out and stands next to Roman. He pops on. "Ok I'm ready when you are little prince." Sham beams and Cobalt takes off into the skies. Roman follows next to him. "Ok were going to take a lap around the kingdom should take 15 minutes, sound good?" Sham nods. Sham carefully gets up and stands on Cobalt’s back. Cobalt feels the shift in weight and makes sure to keep even so Sham can balance.

  
"Sham be careful." Sham laughs and leaps off Cobalt’s back. Cobalt does a flip and dives. "SHAM!" Roman follows him as he falls. Cobalt maneuvers under Sham before opening her wings and letting the air current lift them. Sham laughs and hoots with joy as he hugs Cobalt’s neck. Roman laughs "Sham you dare devil." Sham smiles sheepishly. "Cobalt is really great, isn't she?" Roman smiles

 

Sham beams. “Worst dragon ever. I don’t love her!” He gives her a squeeze and Cobalt turns her head to lick his face. Sham squeals and laughs.

 

Roman laughs "Well I hope so you made her." Sham crawls forward onto her neck and slides down, hanging off of her. Cobalt rolls her eyes and lets him.

 

"Sham be careful." _'God, I sound like a parent.'_ Sham giggles and lets go. Cobalt catches him with her paws. Sham gasps and looks down at the scenery. They past back the rainbow forest. The leaves of all different colors from above it makes a rainbow. Sham claps. Cobalt drops him and dives, catching him on her back before meeting up with Roman again. "Having fun?" Roman smirks

 

Sham nods."You know the forest is prettier on the ground. The sun shines through the leaves like glass." Sham smiles and tilts his head "You want to see it?" Sham nods. "Ok follow me." Roman dives down and lands. At the entrance if the forest. Cobalt dives and lands beside him. Sham sighs happily and hugs her.

 

"Ok let's go." Roman gets off his dragon and walks into the forest looking back to see if Sham is following. He is, still riding Cobalt. Roman smiles. The trees are 20 feet tall and filled of colorful leaves. The floor is also filled with a blanket of leaves that crunch under their feet. The sunlight shines through the leaves and true to his word the leaves shine the colors down towards them. Sham ooo’s and ah’s at the scenery. Cobalt takes in the scent, kicking up a few leaves for fun.Roman smirks "Pretty, isn't it?" Sham nods, mouth agape.

 

Roman feels pride fills him. Soon they leave the forest. "Ok ready to go?" Sham sighs and hugs Cobalt before sliding off her back. He pets her face lovingly and she purrs." He can come back later, and she will be waiting for you." Roman ruffles his hair. Sham smiles and waves at Cobalt as she tosses her head before taking off, sunlight reflecting off her blue and silver scales. Roman picks Sham up and sinks into the commons.

 

Nemo is cleaning up from breakfast in the kitchen. He looks over to them and smirks. “I see you found some berries.” Sham giggles and pats Roman’s chest, smearing purple juice on his suit even more.

 

Roman gasps. "Oh, you think your funny?"

 

Patton walks up to them. "Looks like someone needs a bath." Sham giggles. Patton takes Sham and heads upstairs.

 

Nemo watches them softly before turning to Roman. “Thank you. Honestly.” He gives him a genuine smile.

 

"Yeah it's no problem. You really should teach him to let you know when he is leaving." Roman smirks.

 

Nemo sighs. “I know.” He glances upstairs. “Nico is still with Terra if you’re looking for him."

 

"Thanks, which room?"

 

“Terra’s.” Nemo goes back to washing dishes.

 

Roman nods and heads upstairs. He knocks on Terra door. Nico sits on Terra’s bed, rubbing his back. He looks up at the door. “Come in.”

 

Roman opens the door and walks in. "How are you feeling?" 

 

Terra shrugs. "Better I guess."

 

Nico raises a brow. “Why are you covered in blackberry juice?”

 

Roman looks at himself. "Sham."

 

Nico chuckles. “Cobalt?”

 

Roman shakes his head. "They were playing with jam and I join in." Roman snaps his fingers and cleans himself. He sits on the bed. "So, what does ink taste like?" 

 

"It's bitter and it burns." Nico frowns.

...  
  
Logan works at his desk. He wears protect gloves as he works with the ink that he got from Terra. He grabs some paper and an ink pen. He dips it into the ink and tries to write his name but instead he writes ‘fear’ Logan raises an eyebrow and continues to write. ‘Terra is going to hurt us.’ Logan puts the pen down and grabs his note book. "When used to write it writes down one’s fears."

 

Virgil knocks on the door. "Come in."

 

Virgil opens the door and steps in. He sees Logan’s desk set up for experimenting. He goes and sits on the bed. “Whatcha doing?”

 

"Trying to figure out how this ink works."

 

“Hmm. What have you found so far?”

 

"Well if you try writing with it you just end up writing down your fears." 

 

“Hmm.” Virgil lays down and starts scrolling on his phone.

 

"I'm interested in seeing what happens when it touches someone but that can be dangerous."

 

“Yeah.” Virgil raises a brow. Logan taps his foot as he debates with himself.

 

“Who’s the least scared?”

 

"I would think me, given that my logical thinking helps keep me from getting irrational scare." 

 

Virgil gives him a look. “Patton.”

 

"What?"

 

“Patton is the least stressed right now and the clearest minded.”

 

"He also got frozen by fear when trying to help Terra while he was cover in this stuff." Virgil sighs."I'm not wrong in my reasoning. I don't see how Patton is the best choice." 

 

“Well you aren’t exactly either.” Virgil thinks. “You know... we haven’t seen Nemo react to it yet... the fear or daymare.”

 

"We could ask." 

 

Virgil nods. “He’d be the best. Try a drop at a time.” He gets up. I’ll go get him.” He goes downstairs and finds Nemo writing. “Hey.”

 

Nemo looks up. “Hey.”

 

“Logan and I were wondering if you could be our Guinee pig.”

 

Nemo raises a brow. “For?”

 

“Logan got a sample of the ink and he wants to know what happens when someone touches it. He tried to offer himself as tribute, but I told him you would be a better candidate being truth and all.”

 

Nemo nods slowly. “Okay...” he slowly stands, and Virgil leads him back to Logan’s room.

 

Logan as it in a dropper. "Hello Nemo. How scare are you right now?"

 

“A bit nervous.”

 

Logan nods "Roll up your sleeves. I need skin contact." Nemo follows his instructions and sits on the bed.

 

"Let me know how this feels." Logan puts a drop on him and waits.Nemo watches it, feeling his heart beat increase when it doesn’t do anything.

 

"Hmm it doesn't look to be reacting. How do you feel?"

 

“Umm... I... don’t know.” Virgil watches. “I don’t know what I expected it to do...”

 

"Hmm perhaps it needs the fear to activate it. Can you try to thinking of something your scare of." 

 

 _‘Deceit.’_ The ink starts to spread across his skin sending shivers down his whole body. His heart rate increase while his mind starts getting clouded of only thoughts of Deceit. He squeezes his eyes shut and lays down on the bed, curling up. 

 

Virgil takes a step towards him. “Nemo?” He can’t hear him. Memories and fears of Deceit race through his mind.

 

Logan stops him from getting to closes. Logan watches the ink go from a slow spread to fast one. "Nemo can you hear me?" He doesn't get a response.

 

Nemo hears laughter. “Sham is mine.” He feels a whisper.

 

“No. No. No no no no no.” He mumbles.

 

"Ok that's enough we need to get that off him. Don't touch it." Logan runs out of his room.

 

The ink full covers him and Nemo form stops moving. “Nemo!?” Virgil calls. He runs after Logan. “What do we do!?”

 

Logan goes to the kitchen and grabs a bucket. "I'm going to try to wash it off him." Virgil grabs another bucket.

…

Terra gasps and curls in on himself shaking. Nico rubs Terra’s back. “Hey. What is it?”

 

" **NeMo DaNgEr.** " He all he could choke out before he starts coughing. Nico looks up at Roman.

 

"I'll go see what I can find out." He gets up and goes into the hallway. He sees Logan and Virgil with buckets of water. "What's going on? Where's Nemo?"

 

“Logan’s room. Later.” Virgil rushes in with Logan.

 

Roman goes into Logan's room. "Sweet Neptune what happen?"

 

Logan runs in. "He's frozen by fear." He throws the bucket of water on him, but it does nothing. Virgil throws his bucket on.Virgil runs and grabs Logan’s gloves, slipping them on and trying to wipe the ink off of Nemo. Nothing happens Logan grabs his arm. "The ink is dry I don't know what to do." 

 

"INK!? You mean Terra's ink?"

 

“Yes.” Virgil thinks. “Rubbing alcohol?”

 

"I don't think that will work. We need Terra I'll go get him." Roman runs out and into Terra room. "Nemo got Terra ink on him and now he's frozen by fear." 

 

Terra breaths heavy. " **HeLp HiM** "

 

Nico holds Terra. “What do we do?”

 

_Deceit. Everything. Everything leads back to one side. He sees Deceit holding Sham hostage. He tries to run to him, but Sham’s eyes glow yellow and he makes a fist, silencing Nemo._

 

Roman walks up to Terra. "He needs you Terra." 

 

Terra shakes his head seeing his room again. " **CaN't ScArEd**." Terra closes his eyes and shakes. 

 

"I know your scare we are too, but We need you, Nemo needs you to control that fear. You are strong. We believe in you. Think this through, what is Nemo scared of?"

 

" **DeCeIt** " Roman nods. Nico holds Terra tight and rocks him.

 

"What about Deceit?"

 

" **TaKe ShAm AwAy**." 

 

Roman nods "Nemo is scared that Deceit will come and take Sham away and turn him into Deceit." Terra nods "Why?"

 

" **HaT aNd VoIcEs.** " 

 

"Deceit hat and Sham hearing his voice is scarring him." Terra nods. "Ok take a deep breath. How do we help him with this fear?"

 

Terra takes a deep breath. " **Needs to help him, needs him to get better**." 

 

"Nemo needs Sham to learn how to control his abilities?" Terra nods "Good keep breathing, What else?" 

 

Terra takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. Now full of determination. "I need to talk to him." Roman smiles. Nico gives him a reassuring squeeze before letting him go. Roman takes Terra hand and they go to Logan's room. They see Nemo frozen on Logan's wet bed. 

 

“Terra!” Virgil exclaims, pausing his pacing.

 

_He’s powerless to stop him. Sham keeps him silenced as Deceit grins and slinks towards him. He traces Nemo’s jaw as Nemo tries to squirm and get away, but he cant. He looks at Sham, eyes full of sorrow. ‘Sham...’_

 

Terra holds his head, hurting more now that he's closer. He shakes the vision away. "Get me to the bed." Roman picks him up and puts him next to Nemo. Terra holds onto Nemo. He takes a deep breath as the ink spreads to him quickly as he accepts it. He calls out to Nemo. "Nemo it's not real. Sham is safe, he won't become Deceit." The ink is pull away from Nemo freeing him from his fear.

 

_The world is engulfed in light as Sham and Deceit fade away._

 

Nemo blinks and then screams. Virgil is over in an instant, hugging him. Terra let's go and shakes. Roman goes over to him. "You ok?" 

 

Terra nods "Need minute."

 

Nemo grips Virgil and gasps. Virgil rubs his back. “Shh... it’s okay.” He rocks him.

 

"The ink on Terra body fades away and Terra breaths. He glares at Logan. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" 

 

Logan flinches. "I needed to know what it did I thought I could just wash it off." 

 

"It's like ink but it doesn't work like ink!" Terra growls.

 

Nemo shivers and holds onto Virgil, calming down. “It’s... ok-“ Nico walks in.

 

"Where is the rest?" Logan points to the can next to his desk. Terra makes his way over to it. He sees the paper on his desk. 'Terra is going to hurt us.' Terra fights back tears as he jams his hand into the can. He shivers and shakes. 

 

"Terra!?" Roman stands next to him.

 

“Terra!” Nico pulls him back.

 

" **StOp NeEd FiNiSh** " Terra sticks his hand back in and the ink starts to disappear. Logan stands to the side ashamed of himself.

 

Nico tugs him back and sinks out with him to Terra’s room. “No. Stop.” He holds him tight.

 

" **RiD InK** " Terra shakes and tries to get out.

 

“No.” Nico keeps him secure in his arms.

 

Terra fights a little longer before losing his strength and become tired. "Why?"

 

“Because you can’t take all that fear back at once.” Nico rocks him. “Please don’t be mad at Logan. He’s trying to understand so we can know how to best help. They didn’t force Nemo into it, he agreed to it. They would never force him to do anything.”

 

Terra leans on Nico he looks at his hand still stain by the fear he tried to take back. "Fear dangerous... I'm dangerous."

 

“Shh... fear in healthy doses is good. It keeps Thomas safe.”

 

"That's Virgil job, I'm not healthy, maybe Logan's right." Tears form in his eyes.

 

“Shh. Logan is wrong. You’re not going back.”

 

Terra yawns he closes his eyes. "Logan says I'm going to hurt you all..." And he falls asleep in Nico arms. Nico sighs and lays down, still holding Terra in his arms. 


	14. Not My Son

Nemo sighs and pulls away from Virgil. “I’m okay now. Thanks.” He looks up at Logan. “Did that help any?” He asks, genuinely curious.

 

Logan finishes writing in his book. "Yes, once the ink had cover you it dried and froze you. It seems Terra can freeze people with fear most likely letting their minds wander into their fears and trapping them. Would that be corrected in how you felt?"

 

Nemo thinks and nods. “The only thing I could think about- all my thoughts had turned to- _that_.” Virgil rubs his back.

 

Roman looks at the half empty can. "Terra knew you were in trouble. I had to calm him down before he could help you."

 

Nemo nods. “We couldn’t wash the ink off...” Virgil says.

 

"How was Terra?" 

 

Roman glares at Logan. "He was thrown into a lot of pain and panic." Logan gulped. 

 

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking-" 

 

"That's a first." Roman rolls his eyes and cross his arms.

 

Virgil bites his lip. “It wasn’t just him. I encouraged him.”

 

“And I willingly went along with it. It’s not just Logan’s fault.” Nemo says.

 

"That just puts you all at fault. He was still recovering from making the stuff." Roman turns his head towards Logan's desk and does a double take. He picks up the paper. "What is this?" 

 

"I was testing the ink in a pen and it made me write down my fear." 

 

Roman glares at Logan. "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE HIM FEEL LIKE HE'S HURTING US!"

 

Virgil stands and moves between Roman and Logan. Nemo stands and places a hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Breathe.”

 

Roman takes a deep breath and puts the paper down. "He's not leaving, he did nothing wrong." 

 

"Roman it was never about him doing something wrong. My concern is that he's not used to all of increases of influence and fear. He's overwhelmed Roman." 

 

"So, you’re going to scare him away? He knows that your scare of him. He knows all our fears, and this is the last thing he needs."

 

“We can’t control our fears, Roman.” Nemo says. “They’re just... there. A mystery that we just can’t understand.”

 

Virgil thinks. “Except Terra.”

 

"Exactly he can help us, he can help Sham. He's learning and at a fast pace I might add. He needs love and support not to be abandon again."

 

“We won’t abandon him...” Nemo looks down.

 

“You’ve become very protective of him...” Virgil notes.

 

Roman blushes "I don't know what you’re talking about. He's just a kid and I don't like seeing kids suffer. He's been through enough, he doesn't need anymore." 

 

Nemo smiles before he gasps. “MENTAL WALLS!”

 

Virgil jumps. “GEEZ!”

 

"What?" Logan and Roman look at him.

 

“He needs to learn how to build mental walls to block out a good portion of everyone’s fears. I had to do that because the lies were becoming too much.”

 

"So, were talking about figurative walls not real ones?" Logan asks.

 

Nemo nods. “But... to learn figurative walls, he may have to practice with real ones.” He looks at Roman. 

 

Virgil nods. “Helping him to practice blocking out fears while putting up an actual wall will help him to connect that thought pattern with that action.”

 

Roman nods "I don't deal with hearing other people’s thought or feelings so if you think that will work then I'll trust you." 

 

Nemo nods. “It’s worth a shot.”

 

"Later though I'm sure he is extremely tired dealing with all of that fear at once. You should also thank him for saving you butt back there." 

 

Nemo nods. “I will.” He looks back at Virgil and Logan. “Is there anything else you need?”

 

"I'm done experimenting if it hurt Terra like Roman says it's not worth it. Besides I don't know what else we can do with it or what uses it would have. I can't see a positive used for using this stuff." Nemo thinks a moment before nodding and heading out.

 

"I'm going to go check on Terra." Roman heads out.Nico closes the door, leaving Terra’s room."Hey, how is he?" Roman walks up to him.

 

“Tired and sleeping.” Nico takes a deep breath and steps closer to Roman, wrapping his arms around him and leaning against him.

 

"How are you feeling?" Roman holds him and massage his head.

 

Nico sighs and relaxes. “Okay.” His heart picks up speed and pulls away a bit. “I was... wondering if we could... go on a date... tomorrow perhaps? We could dance...” he blushes lightly.

 

Roman smiles and he gives him a kiss. "Sounds lovely."

 

Nico blushes and hugs him tighter. “I love you.”

 

"I love you too." Nico lays his head on Roman’s chest and closes his eyes, just enjoying this peaceful moment.

 

Roman sighs "I got really protective of Terra, don't know why." Nico smiles. He starts giggling. "What's so funny?" Nico just giggles more. "What!?"

 

“You’ve adopted him now too.”

 

"What? No! Of course not." Roman blushes. Nico smirks.

 

"You don't believe me."

 

Nico giggles. “You’re blushing...”

 

"Well...I... Shhh you’re going to wake up Terra." Roman blushes harder.

 

“Mmhmm...” Nico pulls Roman into Roman’s room.

 

"In any case I'm not the dad type so I can't adopt Terra. We have been over this."

 

“You’re not- OMG, Roman!” Nico laughs. Roman blushes extremely “You defended Terra, you made Bananas for George, you gave Sham a pet dragon and watched him twice. And you say you’re not the dad type.” He shakes his head.

 

"I was just being nice!"

 

“Okay. Look at me.” Nico grips Roman’s shoulders and shakes him. “You. Are. An. Amazing. Dad.”

 

"But I'm not a dad!"

 

“YES, YOU ARE!”

 

"No never." Roman crosses his arms.

 

“Yes.” Nico smirks.

 

"No." he goes to his bed and sits down.

 

“Yes.” Nico remains standing. “Even if you deny it, you are.”

 

"Whatever, I'm not his dad I just care about him. Like how I care for everyone."

 

Nico sighs and walks over to the bed and plops down. “You’re so stubborn sometimes.... most of the time.” He chuckles. Roman shakes his head and pulls out a sketch book. Nico scoots up next to him.

 

"Hi sweetie." He starts sketching

 

Nico giggles. “My prince. What are you drawing?”

 

"Terra wants a dragon."

 

Nico smirks. _‘SEE!? HE IS SO IN DENIAL!’_

 

"What is his favorite color again?"

 

“Pink.”

 

"Oh, that's right." Roman continues to sketch. "Logan got on my nerves. Thinking Terra is going to hurt us. He better watches out or I might hurt him."

 

Nico covers his mouth to keep from chuckling. _‘Oh my gosh, it’s like trying to get him to recognize he has a crush.’_

 

Roman sighs "What do you think so far? I want to let him have input on it so it's kinda bare right now."

 

“I think it looks lovely. By the time you’re done all the kids are gonna have dragons.” Nico chuckles.

 

"I'm not giving George a dragon Virgil would kill me." Nico laughs. "You laugh but it's true and Virgil can be very scary when he wants to be." 

 

“Mmm. I know.” Nico rests his head on Roman’s shoulder. Roman scratches his Nico head and kiss his forehead. Nico hums and closes his eyes. “I love you so much...”


	15. Passionate make out (Skippable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning sexual actions

"I know my burning passion of love and sunshine." Nico blushes and smiles. Roman puts his sketch book down and throws himself at Nico. "I'm not ready for everything yet but I love to have a make out session if you are?" Roman smirks at him.

 

Nico blushes profoundly. “S-sure?” Roman pushes him down and starts kissing him first softly then getting more passionate. Nico hums and shivers, closing his eyes and pushing more into Roman. Roman goes in the way he knows Nico likes and combs throw his hair a self-reminder that this is his Nico and that he is safe. Nico moans softly and wraps his arms around Roman’s neck, holding him close. Roman closes his eyes and melts into Nico moaning as he relaxes and feels safe in his lovers embrace. Nico pulls away a moment to breathe, panting heavily before leaning back up and encasing Roman’s mouth with his own. “My prince...” he says, muffled.

 

Roman holds him as closes as possible and purrs "My sunshine." 

  
Nico massages Roman’s neck and pulls away. He breathes on Roman’s neck. “Can I?” He asks quietly. Roman nods Nico leans up and starts kissing his neck before gently sucking.

 

Roman moans "I love you." 

 

“I love you too.” Nico hums and moves to a spot, nipping gently.

 

Roman moves his head giving Nico more of his neck. "You’re so good." Nico licks his neck and nips again, a little harder. He rubs Roman’s back. Roman moans "Oh god yes make me yours." Nico shivers and moans at that. He sucks on the same spot, holding Roman tightly. He moves across Roman’s neck, sucking and nipping. Roman shivers and pants giving Nico full control he can't remember the last time he let Nico take lead. Nico hums and flips them over so he’s on top. He pushes Roman down and captures him in a kiss. Roman wraps himself around Nico holding him closes.

 

Nico shivers and pulls away slightly, leaning his forehead against Roman’s, breathing deeply, trying to calm down. “My prince...” he hums.

 

"My sunshine." He pants and looks lovely at Nico.

 

Nico smiles, gazing into his eyes. “Mi principe azul... you’re so handsome...”

 

Roman traces his jaw line. "So are you." Nico blushes and lays down on top of Roman. Roman holds him and massages his head. "I love your hair who did it?" He smirks

 

Nico chuckles. “I don’t know... a beautiful prince with eyes of passion came to me one day...”

 

"Oh, did he? and how beautiful was this prince?"

 

Nico blushes. “Very beautiful. More beautiful than any flower I have seen- and that’s saying something.”

 

"Even sunflowers?" Nico nods. "Even" kiss "the" kiss “most” kiss "beautiful" kiss "Sunflower?" kiss. Nico moans and nods, leaning into each kiss more. "You didn't answer my question." He smirks

 

“Yesssss!” Nico whines. “More beautiful than the most beautiful sunflower to have ever existed.”

 

"Hmmm I don't think I believe you, you better show me how much you love me." Roman challenges. 

 

Nico dives for his lips, kissing him passionately before moving to kiss all over his face and down his neck. “Mine...” he growls.

 

Roman purrs "Are you sure? I'm not convinces." Nico growls and bites his neck. Roman moans "More."

 

Nico smirks. “Convinced now, your highness?” He nibbles before biting a different spot.Roman nods words failing him. He closes his eyes. Nico pulls Roman’s collar away a bit and sucks on his collar bone.He runs his hands along Roman’s side.

 

Roman shivers "Nico fuck."

 

Nico giggles, lightheaded compared to the heated moment. “Wha? I’m not doing anything...” he brings Roman’s hand up and kisses it before pulling at his collar more and sucking the base of his neck.

 

Roman wraps his legs around Nico and massages Nico's head. He resisted the urge to buck at him. _'Not tonight.'_ Nico pants and pushes Roman into the bed as much as he can, feverishly going at his neck. He shivers a bit. Roman moans and pants his breathing hitched. He shivers and gives a small buck nothing that Nico could notice. "So good, don't stop, fuck."Nico moans and bites Roman’s neck, hands trying to rub his chest above his suit. "Oh god baby you’re so good to me." Roman throws his head back. He rubs his hands up and down Nico's back.

 

Nico moans. He feels too hot. He sits back on Roman and takes his cloak off, tossing it aside. He leans back down and licks Roman’s ear before nibbling it. “Mine...” he breathes.

 

"Yes, God yes I'm yours, don't stop." Roman breaths heavy. He's getting hot but doesn't care. He squeezes Nico butt, _'God Nico has a nice butt'_

 

“Gah!” Nico’s movements falter a moment before he nibs Roman’s neck more. His hands work to open Roman’s suit a bit so he can get to his chest.

 

Roman chuckles "You like it when I squeeze your beautiful ass?"

 

Nico whines. “R-Ro...”

 

"Yes, sweetie heart?" His hands move and squeeze his butt.

 

“P-ple- ah!” Nico rest his head against Roman’s chest. He pants.

 

Roman moves his hands up his back "What's wrong love?"

 

Nico whines. “M-more!”

 

Roman smirks and grabs his ass. "Remember no sex tonight." Roman kisses him "Maybe tomorrow if you're good to me."

 

Nico moans loudly and blushes heavily. He nods and pushes into Roman. “P-please....”

 

Roman rolls him over putting him on top. He loses his butt, but he makes up with it as he goes for his neck. Giving soft slow kisses. Nico moans and squirms. "You like that baby?" He licks his neck.

 

Nico gasps. "M-more!"

 

Roman smirks and starts nibbling on his neck slowly making his way down to his collar bone. He doesn't know it, but he starts grinding his hip with Nico's.

 

Nico’s eyes flutter shut. “Rooooomaaaan!” He lays his head back to give him more access. Roman smirks and starts to suck on the collar bone slowly and soft before getting more headed and feverish. Nico whines and accidentally bucks into him. He gasps at the contact and squeezes his eyes shut. Roman can't stop himself from bucking him back moaning at the contact. He shivers and tries to ignore the call in his pants not want to answer it but also not wanting this to end. He focuses on Nico neck not paying attention to what the rest of his body does, as his hands wander hand his hip grinds. Nico lets out a high-pitched moan. He grips Roman's shoulder and grinds with him panting.

 

Roman closes his eyes he moans he's too hot and can't take hit he snaps his finger and he loses his shirt. He accidentally gets rid of Nico shirt as well. He doesn't think twice as he starts kissing his open chest. His hands sliding down and grabbing his thighs. "A-ahh! Roman!" Nico bucks into him hard.

 

"Oof wha?" He notices where his hands are. "Opps sorry." He moves his hands up.

 

"N-no!" Nico whines but doesn't move to put his hands back. He feels heat spread over his body as he pants.

 

"Will you stay good for me?" Roman whispers into his ear. Nico nods frantically. "Ok just a bit longer." Roman didn't want this to end but he know Nico. He wants him but he promised himself he was going to go slow. He hopes Nico can follow through. He slowly moves his hands back down teasing him before grabbing his thighs again as he kisses and sucks on his chest.

 

Nico near screams and wraps his arms around Roman. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaassse! Romaaaaaan!" he bucks up as quickly as he can. Roman reactively bucks him back hard. His member getting harder to ignore but he does as he continues to suck going down his stomach. Nico whines and squirms. He cups Roman's face and pulls him up, kissing him feverishly. "Please. Please. Please..." he doesn't want this to end. This closeness, this intimacy and trust.Roman squeeze his thighs as he grinds on him. He doesn't know how much more he can take. Nico lets out a cry. "P-please s-so... Good...." He shivers, feeling himself getting closer. _'Is- that okay- with Roman...?'_

 

Roman shivers he's close he knows it. He doesn't want to stop but he also doesn't want to climax in his pants. He hopes he can last a little longer. He holds onto Nico he slides his hands under grabs his tight butt squeezing its as he attacks Nico mouth wrapping his tongue around his. Nico moans and cries softly, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to hold back. He returns the kiss, teasing the roof of Roman's mouth with his tongue. Roman moans his face flush he rocks him. He squeezes his eyes closed _'Just one more minute then I'll stop.'_

 

Nico whines. _'Can't- hold-'_ "Ro-" he throws his head back and bucks into Roman hard, back arching, letting out a cry and shaking. Roman’s heart races he bucks him as his hands slide up his hips. "ROMAAAAAAN!" Nico bucks once more before collapsing. He feels heat seep through his pants, and he blushes deeply, closing his eyes and panting.

 

Roman eyes go wide feeling the wet heat from Nico throws him over the edge. He's body locks up before he can move. He curves his back before falling on Nico. He pants "Opps" he chuckles. Nico looks scared when Roman locks up, afraid he hurt him before he realizes what happened and sighs, petting Roman's hair and laughing tiredly. "So that happened." He smiles it wasn't ideal to go in his pants he prefers to put it onto Nico but he brought it to himself so he's not mad.

 

Nico blushes and smiles. "Yes... Yes, it did..." his eyes shine before his kisses Roman softly. He pulls back and traces Roman's neck. "Double oops." he smirks.

 

Roman laughs "I'm sorry just once." Roman slides his hands up and squeeze Nico dick. Nico closes his eyes and moans loudly, head falling back, body melting. Roman smiles and massages Nico member through his pants. "Should I stop?"

 

Nico's mouth hangs open. "N-No..." Roman nods and continues slowly and gently going at it. It would be better if his pants were off but Roman knows he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he did. Nico whines, the friction from his pants becoming a bit painful.

 

Roman looks at Nico and stops "You ok?"

 

"H-hurts... A bit..." Nico peaks an eye open. "L-lube?"

 

Roman kisses his forehead "Not to night remember. Otherwise I would love to put you inside me."

 

Nico shivers and moans. "But- want you… In meee..."

 

"Shh I know baby, but you got to wait." Roman cups Nico's face. Nico hums and relaxes in Roman's hold. Roman smiles "How about we get clean up and see what's going on outside this room?"

 

Nico hums in thought. "No." he wraps his arms and legs around Roman and snuggles up against him, purring. "I did make you mine though..." he taps Roman's neck.

 

"No, you didn't you got impatient and I had to do you instead." Roman smirks.

 

Nico growls. "Maybe I wanted both." he smirks. "Either way, your covered in hickeys."

 

Roman smirks "So are you what else is new?" Nico blushes.

 

"I love you."

 

"Well that's not new." Roman jokes. Nico huffs and pulls Roman into a kiss. Roman pulls out. "We really should get clean up."

 

"No." Nico lays his head down and holds Roman tight.

 

Roman sighs and massages his head. "You like being sticky?"

 

Nico purrs. "It's not bothersome if you don't move."

 

"You mean like this?" Roman grinds on him.Nico whines and bucks into him.Roman laughs "Sorry."

 

Nico pants and raises a brow. "No, you aren't." he smirks before sighing and letting Roman go.

 

"Your right." Roman stands up he blushes when he sees the wet stain on his pants and the bulge. His member not happy with his choice to get out of bed.

 

Nico smirks and places a hand over Roman's crotch, giving it a teasing squeeze before pulling away. "I feel like of we shower together, we're going to get more than just a shower..." he chuckles.

 

Roman legs feel weak when he grabs his crotch but we wills himself to stay standing. He nods in agreement. "I'll go shower somewhere else." His words slow as his face flushes.

 

"Hmm?" Nico trails his fingers down Roman's chest, past his stomach, and resting on the bulge. He looks up at Roman and smirks. "Hmm... Wonder what's under here?"

 

Roman leans on him his dick twitches in Nico hold. "Niiicccooooo." Roman whines he's eyes fluttering close.

 

"Yes, love?" Nico teases and stops his movements, hand still over Roman's crotch. "Are you hard again? Just from this?" he rubs his hand a bit. Roman whines fighting an internal battle of wanting Nico and wanting to wait. He's never seen Nico like this and it's really hot. His dick twitches begging for more. Nico pulls away. "What do you want to do?" he looks Roman in the eyes.

 

Roman whines he forces his eyes to open he pants "Wait"

 

Nico nods. "I'll see you soon, then." he pecks Roman's cheek before sinking out to his room to clean up. He forgot his cloak in Roman's room. He shrugs and heads to the shower. Roman smiles happy that Nico obey his wish. He makes his way to the bathroom. He is so fucking him after their date.


	16. Terrable Terror

Terra sits up with a start. Memories of the sides screams ringing in his ears. His ink consuming them locking in their own personal fear hells. He tried to help them, but he couldn't. Tears form in his eyes as Logan note flashes in his mind and he curls up. He looks at the ink stand hand. The ink grows and he tries to breath.   
  
"Ok what am I scared of? Hurting the others. Why? Because I have in the past." He hiccups "And because Logan thinks I'm going to." The ink continues grow and he tries to keep breathing. "How to I stop this fear?" He pauses having a hard time thinking. "I can leave...but I don't want to leave but I'm bad, I'm hurt everyone. No stop I'm not, Logan just thinks I will, but..." He grips his hair. He becomes covered in the ink making a mess on his bed. He silently cries unable to call for help.

… 

Virgil’s heart beats faster and he looks up. “Terra.” He whispers, racing out of Logan’s room. He goes to Terra’s room and opens the door. “NEMO!” He screams, rushing to Terra’s side. 

 

Nemo runs in. “Wha- TERRA!” He runs to the bed and hesitates on touching him.

 

Logan comes in. "Don't touch him the ink is still wet." Terra rocks himself. 

 

" **I'm BaD, FeAr BaD.** " he fights an internal battle and is losing.

 

Nemo closes his eyes. ‘Terra. It’s Nemo. I need you to listen to me, okay?’

 

Terra gasps " **CaN't ToO lOuD.** " Nemo hears the sides fearful screams coming from Terra head.

 

Nemo grits his teeth. _‘They aren’t real. We’re safe. We’re okay. Follow me.’_

 

Terra shakes his head. " **HuRt YoU.** " Logan frowns this was what he was talking about Terra can't handle being up here.

 

Nemo ignores Logan’s warning and places his hands on Terra’s temples, diving into his mind.  "NEMO!" Logan steps forward before pulling himself back. He stands and watches the ink cover him. 

 

Virgil looks at Logan. “What do we do!?”

 

"I don't know, I don't think we can do anything but wait and hope." 

…

Nemo screams as he falls and lands. He looks up and sees Terra screaming and crying, surrounded by all the other sides covered in ink and screaming. “Terra!” He runs to him and pulls him into his arms, wrapping his wings around him. “Shh. I’m here. I’m safe. We’re safe. You’re covered in ink right now. It’s amplifying your fears. Don’t listen to them.”

  
Terra holds him. "I'm trying but it's so loud."

 

“Just listen to my voice.” Nemo looks up and sees Deceit standing there. “NO! YOU ARE DEAD! I REFUSE TO BE AFRAID OF YOU!” Deceit vanishes and Nemo takes a deep breath and rubs Terra’s back. “I’ve got you. Don’t listen to your fears. Come with me. We’ll get out together.”

  
Terra nods holding onto him. Everyone screams at him. Logan voice booms "HE WILL HURT US ALL! SEND HIM AWAY!" Terra cries.

 

“NO!” Nemo screams back. “HE WONT AND WE ARENT SENDING HIM AWAY!” Logan’s voice disappears and Nemo continues rocking Terra.

 

Roman lays on the ground screaming while Nico holds him crying. Terra remember it as when he trapped Roman in a Daymare. "I'm sorry."

 

Nemo pulls Terra’s gaze away from them and holds his head against his chest. “Shh. Ignore them. They aren’t real.”

 

"I did that." he cries "I hurt him and Nico."

 

“No. That is the past. They were scared, but uninjured. You have. Not. Hurt. Any. Of. Us.”

 

Roman and Nico disappears Patton glares at them. "You. Are. Not. My. Son. Nemo should have just left you behind. I did it for a reason." Terra grips Nemo.

 

Nemo holds Terra tight and glares at Patton. “You would never say that. You are not real. Leave. Us. Alone.”

 

Patton disappears Virgil looms over them. "You gave me nightmares for years you think you are my brother? You nothing to me. I hate you."

 

“Falsehood.” Nemo says. “You know he was forced to. You told him you loved him. You are not real.”

 

Virgil disappears Nemo shows up standing tall and confident. "Your lying to him. You don't care, Sham needs you more than this weak excuse of a side."

 

Nemo growls. “You are not me. I am real. You are not. I do care. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here. Terra needs me just as much as Sham.”

 

Nemo raise an eyebrow "How much time have you spent with him since Sham has been here?"

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “No. I refuse to believe you.”

 

“Your only around to keep him from hurting Thomas. No wonder Nico is more of a dad than you."

 

Nemo looks up. “Nico can be his father in ways that I can’t.”

 

"But I'm not wrong prove me wrong _Truth_." Terra grips him crying.

 

“Yes. I have spent more time with Sham recently. Does that mean I love him more than Terra? Absolutely not. But I can’t help them both at the same time. Sham has no one except me. Terra has Nico and Roman who I’ve heard have done wonders helping Terra. They helped him in ways that I can’t. I help him in ways they can’t. We all love him and know that he will not hurt us, no matter what our fears say.”

 

"You promise?" Terra whispers

 

“I promise.” Nemo looks down at Terra, petting his hair. “I promise with all my being.”

… 

Logan and Virgil watch as the Ink disappears from Terra and Nemo. Terra and Nemo see light and Terra room shows up. Terra gasps and leans onto Nemo. Logan sighs in relief. Nemo breathes in relief and holds Terra close. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you...”

 

Virgil sighs. “You okay?”

 

Terra nods "Just a nightmare I got scared. I couldn't pull myself out." Virgil looks at Nemo. Nemo nods.

 

Terra curls Into Nemo he looks at Logan. "Please don't, I don't want to leave." Nemo wraps his wings around Terra and looks up at Logan with concern.

 

"I'm just trying to think for what's best for you." Logan tries but it fails as Terra eyes feel with tears.

 

Nemo holds Terra tight, glaring at Logan. “No, you’re not. You’re trying to think what’s best for yourself.” Virgil bites his lip. “Terra is not leaving. That is final. Do _not_ bring it up again. Understood?”

 

Logan nods "I should go..." He starts to back away. Virgil takes his hand and leads him out. Nemo sighs and lays on his side, still holding Terra.

 

"He's scared of me..."

 

“I know.”

 

"Why? I don't want to hurt anyone."

 

Nemo thinks a moment. “He’s not necessarily scared of you, more of what you represent. He doesn’t understand emotions or feelings, so they scare him. He’s scared of what he can’t understand.”

 

Terra darkly chuckles "Scared of the feeling of be scared." Nemo bites his lip and rubs Terra’s back. "I love you. I love all of you so much."

 

“We love you too.” Nemo kisses Terra’s forehead.

 

Terra sighs "Can I see Nico?"

 

“Yeah... where is he anyways?” Nemo sits up, still holding Terra.

 

Terra shrugs "He was here when I fell asleep."

 

Nemo nods slowly. “That was almost a half hour ago.”

 

"So, can I see him?"

 

“Yeah. Let’s go find him.” Nemo gets up, offering Terra a hand.

 

"Can you carry me?" Terra looks sheepish.

 

Nemo smiles warmly. “Of course.” He lifts Terra up and they head out. He looks down the hall just as Nico is leaving his room, hair wet, looking content. “Nico! There you are.”

 

Nico looks stunned a moment before he sees Terra. He smiles at him. “Hey. Sorry, were you looking for me?” Terra looks down and makes grabby hands for him. Nico smiles and goes over, taking him from Nemo and rocking him.

 

"You we're right I took too much at once."

 

Nico looks confused a moment before he frowns. “Nightmare?”

 

Nemo nods. “I helped him out.”

 

Nico looks down at him. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

 

"It's fine you didn't know." Terra curls into him. "You’re not mad, are you?"

 

“No, of course not. I’m concerned for you.” Nico nuzzles him.

 

"I hurt you and Roman..."

 

“No. No you didn’t. Oh, my goodness, Terra, you have no idea how much you have helped us.” Nico beams. Nemo’s eyes narrow at some dark spots on Nico’s neck, but doesn’t say anything.

 

"I have?"

 

Nico nods. “You came up with the idea to change my hair, and you know what? That helped give Roman something to be proud of and let him know that he’s safe.”

 

Terra smiles "Really! I'm so happy for you." Terra hugs him while Nico holds him.

 

Nico smiles. “Thank you, Terra. So much.”

 

"Where Roman?"

 

Nico blushes. “He’s- uh... taking a shower. He’ll be out soon.” Nemo smirks.

 

"Did you two do the thing?" Terra raises an eyebrow.

 

Nico blushes darkly. “N-no... not- uh. Yet.”

 

Terra nods "That's good, I didn't want Roman to push himself."

 

“Y-yeah.” Nico coughs. He looks up at Nemo smirking. “Stop that.”

 

Nemo chuckles and shakes his head. “Good to see you two comfortable with each other again.” Nico sighs.

 

Terra thinks for a minute then looks at Nemo. "I know how to help Sham." He says seriously.

 

“What?” Nemo looks up.

 

"Sham is scared that he is evil which gets strengthen when he does something mad. He's Deceit just as a kid and no memories, but he still has his habits. He needs to break his dark habits like lying to get out of trouble. You need to catch him before he does it so you can re direct his thought process."

 

Nemo nods slowly. “That makes sense...”

 

"It's like breaking an addiction. Lying is his addiction you need to teach him that he doesn't need it."

 

Nemo slowly, deep in thought. “How do I catch him before it happens? I can only sense the lie after it’s spoken.”

 

Terra shrugs "I don't know, I don't have all the answers." Nemo looks down, wing tapping his thigh in thought. 

 

Nico smirks. “Do you even realize it?”

 

Nemo looks up. “What?”

 

“When you start thinking really hard, your wing taps your thigh. It’s kind of funny.” 

 

Nemo blushes lightly. “No. I- uh. Didn’t know that... how long has it been going on now?”

 

“A few weeks.” Nico continues to smirk. He hears Roman’s door open and turns to him, still holding Terra.

 

“Hello, my love.” He smiles at him.

 

Roman smiles at them. He walks up and kisses Nico cheek. "Hello Love." He looks at Terra. "Terra how was your nap?" Terra frowns and looks down. Roman frowns. "Hey, what's wrong?"

 

“Nightmare.” Nemo answers. Nico looks sad and rocks Terra.

 

Roman pets Terra hair. "Well that's no good, what was it about?" 

 

"I trapped you all fears and I couldn't help you." Terra curls up. 

 

Roman eyes narrow and he almost growls. " _Logan_ "

 

“Roman...” Nemo warns.

 

Roman takes a deep breath "I'm fine but Logan is getting on my nerves." He cups Terra face. "You will not hurt us no matter what Logan says." Roman kisses his forehead. Terra smiles. Nico squeals and giggles. Nemo looks stunned before he starts laughing. Roman blushes "What!?"

 

Nico laughs more. “You are so in denial and it’s hilarious.”

 

Terra looks confused. Roman blushes harder. "I am not in denial you stop it."

 

“Noooo. You stop it.” Nico kisses his nose.

 

"What are you two talking about?" 

 

"Nothing!" Roman starts walking back to his room.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Nemo and Nico run over and grab one wrist each, dragging him downstairs while Nico still carries Terra.

 

"What are you doing!?" 

 

Terra laughs "What is going on!?" Terra holds onto Nico.Nico laughs. 

 

Nemo chuckles. “I’m following Nico’s lead!”

 

“Disney marathon!” Nico declares. Sham runs out of Patton’s room in just his underwear. 

 

“SHAM!” Nemo lets go of Roman and chases after him. 

 

Sham laughs and runs downstairs. “Dwisney!”

 

“Pants!” Nemo exclaims, diving for him and missing.

 

Patton comes out of his room with Sham clothes in his hand. "SHAM." He runs down the stairs. Terra watches everything and laughs.

 

Sham giggles and hides under the table. “Dwisney!”

 

“Put your clothes on first and then you can watch Disney with the Dreamers.” Nemo says.

 

Nico and Roman looks at him. “The Dreamers?” 

 

Patton sneaks up Sham and grabs him. "Gotcha!" 

 

Nemo shrugs. “Well ya. Terra and Roman’s functions have to do with dreams.” 

 

“What about me?” Nico smirks. 

 

Nemo smirks and shrugs again. “Dunno. Didn’t think that far ahead.”

 

Sham squeals and giggles. “Dawddy didnt cawtch me!”

 

Patton nuzzles him. "I sure did, now let's put your clothes on."

 

Sham giggles. He shivers. “It hot...”

 

"You wouldn't be if you put your clothes on." Patton holds up his pants. "Nemo can you help me?" Terra looks at Roman and made grabby hands for him. Roman notices and takes him into his arms. He massages his head and sits on the couch. Nemo comes over and holds Sham while Patton dresses him. 

 

Nico smiles at them. “What do you want to watch first?”

 

Sham squeals. “Don’t wait fowr meeeee!”

 

"We will don't worry.” Patton giggles.

 

Terra leans on Roman and curls into him. "Logan doesn't know everything."

 

"Nemo says emotions confused him."

 

"Yeah they do so don't listen to him. You stay here." Nemo and Patton finish with Sham and Nemo sets him down. Sham runs to the couch and leaps on it, giggling. He snuggles up next to Terra. 

 

Nico goes to the tv and turns it on. “Which movie?”

 

"We never finished Snow White!" Terra yells as he pets Sham's scales. Sham purrs and leans into him more. Nico beams and puts Snow White in and comes back to the couch. 

 

“Do you guys want any snacks?” Nemo asks. 

 

“POPCO!” Sham trills. 

 

Nemo laughs. “Alright. Coming right up!” He heads into the kitchen. Patton sits on the couch he watches as Roman protective holds Terra and pets his hair. Patton looks at Nico. Nico smirks and shakes his head. Nemo comes back with the popcorn and gives it to Sham. “Take it easy.” Sham dives a hand in and starts munching. Nemo goes and sits next to Patton.

 

Patton pulls Nemo into his lap. "You want me to pet your wings again? He whispers into his ear. Nemo hums and leans against him, closing his eyes. Patton starts petting his wings. "Remind me to groom you later."

 

Nemo purrs. “Okay, honeybee...” Patton smiles and starts massaging his wings. Nemo’s eyes flutter as he relaxes on Patton’s lap, trying to be conscious of the fact that the kids are here.

...

Logan sits on his bed reading a book. He doesn't mean to be scared of Terra abilities but anything that can stop Patton scared him. Fear is strong a d he doesn't like it. Not to mention fear can increase anxiety and cloud logic. If they can't help Terra, he will cause a lot of pain towards them and Thomas. Roman will be up all-night fighting Nightmares that keep Thomas up all not. He thinks it's sweet that Nemo wanted to help Terra but maybe not all the sides should be up here. He knows he can't convince them to take him back even if the two dangerous sides are gone. He just thinks that Terra shouldn't have so influence. He wonders if Terra being here is increasing their fears. Maybe he's over thinking things. He wants to talk about it, but everyone is so against the idea that no one will hear him out.

 

Logan puts his book down realizing that he's not reading it. He paces in his room. He sees a coloring book that George was using. Fear would crush Curiosity and he is not going to let that happen. Logan takes a deep breath. He is thinking way too much about this. He needs a distraction. He looks at his ceiling the night sky. He decides star gazing is the best used of his time to get this Terra issue out of his mind for a while. He sinks out.


	17. Snake Playtime

Virgil sits on his bed, watching Curious George with George. He wonders if Logan is okay. He wants to help him, but he knows when he needs his space. He sighs. "What's wrong with Sham?"

 

“Hmm?” Virgil looks at George.

 

"Evew one wowy fow him. What's wrong?"

 

Virgil pets George’s hair. “He’s just struggling with learning somethings. He’ll be fine.” He smiles at him.

 

"Pwomise?" George looks at him.

 

“I promise.” Virgil gives him a squeeze.

 

George giggles "Where's Papa?"

 

“Papa’s resting. He’ll be back soon.”

 

George nods "Does he not like Twerra?"

 

Virgil frowns. _‘How does he know that? What do I say?'_ “He... is concerned about Terra’s safety.” _‘Falsehood... or is it?’_

 

"Is Twerra in trouble?" His big puppy dog eyes shine at him. He squeezes Banana.

 

“No. Terra is not in trouble. He’s just learning some things as well.” Virgil rubs George’s back.

 

George curls up in Virgil lap. “I love you Daddy."

 

Virgil smiles and pets George’s hair. “I love you too, George.”

 

"Can I have a Dwagon? Like Sham?"

 

“Umm... not right now. A dragon is dangerous and a lot of work.”

 

"But Sham is my age and he has one!"

 

“Sham... has special needs. He needs an emotional support animal...” _‘I sound like a therapist...’_

 

George tilts his head. "What's an emotional subport animal?"

 

“It’s like a close friend, but it’s an animal. Some people are more comfortable with animals than with people. The animal helps them work through their problems.”

 

"Can I have an emotional subport animal?"

 

“Emotional support animals are not for everyone. You can have a pet.... maybe one of Nemo’s snakes?”

 

"Memo has snakes?"

 

Virgil nods and smiles. “Yeah, he had some baby snakes a while ago. He would love to have some help taking care of them!”

 

"I want to see Snakes!"

 

Virgil chuckles. “Okay. Come on.” He picks George up and looks around. He sees everyone’s doors open except Logan’s, so he heads downstairs. He sees Romico, Terra and Sham, and Patmo on the couch, Nemo passed out in Patton’s lap.

 

"Sham! You want to see Memeo Snakes!?"

 

Sham looks up. Nico laughs. “Memo!” He smirks at Nemo still out on Patton’s lap.

 

Roman laughs Patton gentle shakes Nemo. "Nemo, sweetie wake up Sham wants you."

 

“Hmm?” Nemo mumbles, cracking an eye open before closing it and rubbing his head against Patton. “Fwibe mowe mimuwtes...” he slurs sleepily.

 

Sham giggles and slides off Terra’s lap. He goes over and pats Nemo’s face. “Memeo memeo go to sleeep!”

 

Patton kisses Nemo head. "Sweetie the kids wants to see the snakes."

 

“Snwakes...?” Nemo blinks in confusion. 

 

“Bawby noodles!” Sham exclaims. Nico covers his mouth, laughing.

 

“Please, Nemo?” Virgil begs.

 

Nemo groans and sits up. He looks at Sham and smiles. “You want to see the snakes?” Sham shrugs and points to George.

 

"I want to see snakes Memeo! Snake are small dragons." George explains.

 

Sham hisses. “Snakes no cwaly!” 

 

Nemo pecks Patton’s cheek before getting up and picking up Sham. “You don’t have to see them if you don’t want to.”

 

Sham makes a pouty lip. “Wanna stway away fwom Geowrge.”

 

“Okay then. Come on George.” Nemo holds Sham in one arm and takes George’s hand.

 

"Is Daddy coming?"

 

Nemo smirks. “I don’t know, _is_ Daddy coming?”

 

Virgil raises a brow. “If bird brain is smart enough to keep his mouth shut before he gets in trouble. Then yes. Daddy will come.” He smirks, standing his ground. 

 

Nemo snorts and walks away laughing, though Virgil knows he’s just trying to hide that he’s embarrassed. Nemo suddenly spins around. “Wait- did you call me BIRD BRAIN?”

 

“Cheep, cheep.” Virgil winks. Nemo stares, not sure how to respond. Nico is dying of laughter on the couch.

 

Sham looks between them. “I know what going on...”

 

Roman joins Nico in laugher. Terra growls "SHUT UP I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO SNOW WHITE!" Nico slaps a hand over his mouth, still muffling laugher.

 

Patton picks Sham up. "Virgil is just teasing Nemo." Sham still looks confused and holds on to Patton’s neck.

 

Virgil continues to smirk as Nemo shakes his head and sighs. “Fine. You win.” Nemo leads them all to his room. He opens the door and four adult snakes slither to them, 15 babies following.

 

George gasps "SNAKES!" George walks up to them.

 

Sham tightens his grip on Patton. "What's wrong Sham?"

 

“Nothing.” Nemo bends down and shows George how to hold the snakes. Virgil watches. Nemo glances up at Sham and Patton with concern.

 

Patton gives him a squeeze. "You want to play with the snakes 'yes' or 'no'."Sham looks down at the snakes on the floor then points to Nemo’s bed.

 

Patton goes and sits down with Sham in his lap. George goes up to him with a snake in his hand. "Sham look!" He smiles.

 

Sham smiles back and curls into Patton a bit more. Virgil frowns and comes over to him. “Hey. It’s okay. They won’t hurt you.” He offers him a small purple snake. Sham hesitantly reaches out to touch it. He squeaks and pulls his hand away as soon as he does. Virgil slowly takes the snake away.

 

"What wrong Sham?" George tilts his head. "Do you need your Dwagon?" Sham grips Patton and nods. 

 

“Do you want your plushie?” Nemo asks. Sham nods. “Okay. I’ll go get it.” Nemo gets up and goes to Sham’s room, grabs the plushie of Cobalt, and brings it back, handing to Sham. Sham takes it and grips it tight, rubbing his scaled cheek against it and sighing.

 

Patton massage his head. "George, Sham doesn't like snakes." 

 

"Then why is he here?"

 

"Because he wants to spend time with you. Just keep the snakes away from him ok?" 

 

George nods "Ok Pappy." George backs away to continue to play with the snakes. Sham sighs and relaxes against Patton. Virgil comes over and sits on the bed with them.

 

"Memeo what are their names?" George ask holding the dark blue and purple one.

 

Nemo picks up the four adults. “This is Queenie. She’s their mommy.” He gestures to all the babies. “This is Equate.” He hands George a black and blue snake. “Pap.” A light blue and white one. “And Abyss.” A dark purple and black one. “The babies still need names.” He smiles at George.

 

"I name this one George!" He holds the snake up.

 

Nemo chuckles. “George the second it is.”

 

George smiles and giggles "Daddy, Daddy this is George the second."

 

Virgil chuckles. “Welcome, George the second.”

 

George giggles and picks up another snake. It licks his face and he giggle. Nemo smiles. Sham looks down and takes a deep breath. He slowly slides off Patton’s lap and takes a hesitant step towards them. Nemo looks up at him with concern.

 

"You don't have too Sham." Patton assures. George smiles and holds the George the second out to him. Sham sides steps away and sits down in a secluded corner, still holding the Cobalt plushie. He glances down and sees a noodle smaller than the rest. He hesitates before picking it up carefully. It doesn’t move much and Sham pets it and looks at it with concern. Nemo watches, but doesn’t get closer, not wanting to crowd him.

 

Patton keeps an eye on him but does nothing he turns towards Virgil. "Where's Logan?"

 

“Resting.” Virgil doesn’t look at him. Patton frowns at him, Logan resting is not a believable lie. He will leave it alone for now. George giggles as he gets over in snakes.

 

Sham glances up and tilts his head before looking back at the snake. He looks at Nemo. “Bawby bawby?”

 

Nemo shakes his head. “It’s as old as the others, but it hasn’t eaten as much as them.” Sham frowns and pets it a bit more. It finally lifts his head and gives him a tongue flick. Sham smiles and bleps it back.

 

Sham holds the snake a while longer before it loosely curls up and stops moving. Sham frowns and rubs its side, but it doesn’t respond. He gently closes his hand around it and holds it close to his chest, drawing his knees up and crying softly. Nemo frowns and goes over, pulling Sham into his lap.

 

George looks at Sham "What's wrong?" He frowns. Patton looks at Virgil. Nemo rubs Sham's back and gently pries Sham's hand open, taking the snake from him and replacing it with the stuffed dragon. Sham grips it and buries his face into it. Virgil bites his lip and looks down. George looks around. "WHAT'S WRONG!?" Patton stands up and goes over to him. 

 

"Hey kiddo lets go get something to eat." 

 

"Why is Sham crying?" 

 

"Not right now George, let's go get some ice cream." Patton takes the snakes off him. 

 

"Can I bring George the second?" 

 

"Sure." Patton picks him up and walks out. Nemo rocks Sham while Virgil comes over and picks up the snake. He looks it over and glances at Nemo. Nemo shakes his head. Virgil nods and walks away. 

 

Nemo picks Sham up and sinks into the imagination. "Do you wanna see Cobalt?" Sham nods. "Where is she?" Nemo asks. Cobalt comes out of the forest. She glares at Nemo.

 

Sham smiles. "It not okay. Dis nowt my dad."

 

Nemo sets Sham down, and Sham goes over to Cobalt and hugs her. "She's very beautiful." Nemo smiles. Cobalt purrs and nuzzles Sham. Sham giggles and calms down. He sighs and climbs on her back, petting her neck. She continues to purr she moves her wings to blanket Sham. Nemo smiles at them and sits down on the grass. Sham closes his eyes and lays down across her neck. Cobalt lays down on the grass and purrs. Nemo reaches over and scratches her head. “Thank you for helping him.” He whispers. Cobalt nods in response. Nemo closes his eyes and sighs, letting himself fall back asleep, Sham already out on Cobalt’s back.

...

"I waited 3 days to find out she gets save by prince charming?" Terra crosses his arms.

 

"What's wrong with that?" Roman raises an eyebrow. 

 

"Well... nothing but it wasn't worth wait _that_ long for the ending." 

 

Roman shrugs "Fair enough."

 

Nico giggles. "That's basically every Disney movie ever. The only one that doesn't end like that that I can think of is Moana and Frozen."

 

"That's lame." Roman gives an offensive prince noise. 

 

"How dare you, it's not lame."

 

"Character development for the princesses." Nico smirks. "Wait... Is there one where the prince gets character development? Beauty and the Beast, right?" Nico looks up in thought.

 

"Cinderella 3 A twist in Time, is another one."

 

Nico tilts his head. "I didn't know there was two more Cinderella's... Wait... Is it about the sisters?"

 

"Yeah the evil step mother steals the fairy godmother wand and undue Cinderella's happily ever after. It's actually surprising good for a Disney sequel."

 

Nico raises a brow. "Hmm. Sounds interesting."

 

Virgil comes down the stairs. "Is Sham and Nemo in the imagination?"

 

"Yup" Roman turns towards Virgil. "Why something wrong?"

  
"No, I mean..." Virgil sees Patton with George in the kitchen. He comes down and sits on the couch next to them. "Sham had a minor break down... the runt died in his hands."

 

Nico covers his mouth. "Ohh... Poor kid..." Terra frowns nodding in agreement with Nico.

 

"I think Nemo took him to see Cobalt. At first Sham didn't want to go near the snakes, then he found the runt and that happened." Virgil sighs. "Then George was concerned for him, so Patton took him down here for ice cream." He nods towards the kitchen.

 

"What did you do?" Roman asked

 

"Let Nemo take care of Sham while I took care of the snake."

 

"What did you do with it?" Terra asked.

 

Virgil bites his lip. "Wrapped it up, threw it away." _'Why are they attacking me?'_

 

Terra nods "You want to watch a movie with us? I finally got to end of Snow White and let me say I wasn't impressed."

 

Virgil chuckles. "Sure."

 

"Where's Logan?" Nico asks.

 

"Resting." Virgil says. Roman rolls his eyes. Virgil looks down.

 

Terra looks at the two of them. "Is it because of me?"

 

"He's working through his own issues right now. It's not just you." Virgil says.

 

Terra crosses his arms "I think is issue is me." Roman holds him closes. 

 

"Well he can just get over it. Logan is wrong and I won't let him make you look like the bad guy." Nico nods and gives Terra a squeeze.

 

Terra closes his eyes feeling safe in Nico and Roman's hold. "Thanks."

...  
  
Logan paces on a stage. Sometimes he needs to vent through musical rhyming also known as rapping. Not that any of the others know. He doesn't sing, but he has grown attached to rap. He takes a deep breath. He doesn't look at the stage he knows it's empty. The theater just helps get him into the right mindset.

 

So, he opens his eyes and stares at nothing. Letting the lyrics flow out if his mouth. "I start to part two halves of my heart in the dark, and I don't know where I should go, and the tears and the fears begin to multiply." He turns and paces back and forth.

 

"Taking time in a simple place; in my bed where my head rests on a pillowcase. And it's said that a war's lead, but I forgot that I let another day go by." He pauses a second before continuing.

 

"I want to be afraid, but it seems that these days I'm caught under water and I'm falling farther. My heart's getting harder, I'm calling my father." He looks up at the sky. "Am I screaming to an empty sky?" He looks back down at his feet.

 

"Empty sky, no way, that's not me cause one half of my heart is free. Empty sky, no way, that's not me, cause the other half of my heart's asleep." He skips the chorus taking a second to think of the second verse.

 

"Lights, camera, action, satisfaction" Logan looks at his hand "At your fingertips no one's lacking stuff, but it's not enough when it seems that we have enough stuff just to blow stuff up!" He paces faster.

 

"Lights, camera, stop! We're killing ourselves just to get to the top, but we won't stop talking about what we got and how we all love it when we're loved a lot." Logan stops at turns towards the empty crowd.

 

"Enough about you, let's talk about me and how everyone thinks I'm just so free. Free? Did you hear the verse that came first? I bet you didn't know something as absurd. There's a word that is said more than any other word it's sorry." Logan pauses "Sorry and I hope that the word was heard." Logan takes a deep breath.

 

"let the water wash away everything that I've become. On my knees, today is gone and tomorrow's sure to come." Logan pauses looking around. "Tomorrow's sure to come."

 

Logan sighs and paces. This "Terra problem" is driving him crazy. "Maybe I'm being too hard on Terra. He didn't mean to do any of that stuff. He's a kid and he need to be taught how to control himself. He's just an emotion if he can tame Patton surely, he can with Terra." Logan nods to himself then sinks out figuring he has been away long enough.  
  
...

Sham wakes and sees Nemo is still asleep. He smiles when he sees Cobalt underneath him. He strokes her neck. Cobalt purrs and pets him with her wing. Sham giggles. He leans down on her neck and whispers. “Fwly.” Cobalt stretches her wings giving them a few flaps before standing up. Cobalt does a few stretches then looks at Sham. Sham nods, giggling. Cobalt nods and takes a running start before taking off and flying.Sham squeals and laughs as they fly higher and further away. 

 

Nemo groans and rolls over, curling his wings around himself. ‘Why are my arms wet?’ He blinks and sees the grass. He pulls his head up and looks around. _‘Where am I? How did I get here? Did I sleep walk? Why am I falling asleep all the time? Wait-‘_ “SHAM!?” He stands and sways, flapping his wings to balance himself. He looks around and sees the patch where Cobalt was laying. He touches it and finds it still warm. “They can’t be fa-“ he hears a squeal and looks up, finding Cobalt and Sham in the sky. He sighs and smiles, watching the two a bit before deciding to join them. He leaps into the air, flaps his wings and takes off. He forgot how good it felt to use his extra limbs, being able to stretch them out, feeling the warm sun on his feathers and back. He does a barrel roll before catching up with Sham and Cobalt. 

 

Sham giggles and waves at Nemo. “Memeo! Memeo! We falling!” 

 

Nemo laughs. “Yes, we are!” Cobalt flies staying with Nemo. She sways side to side.

 

Nemo watches her and does a dive to the right, going underneath them and coming back up on their left. He sees Roman's castle in the distance. "Race to the castle! Three! Two! One! GO!" He dives. Sham laughs and signals Cobalt after him. Cobalt bolts quickly passing Nemo as he heads to the castle. Nemo laughs and tries to catch up, avoiding Cobalt's tail nearly hitting his face. 

 

Sham whoops and laughs with glee. "Slowewr! Slowewr!" Cobalt picks up speed flying up into the sky. Nemo flaps strongly, panting and chasing after. Cobalt continues to fly higher until she thinks she's high enough and dives closing her wings around Sham, so he doesn't fall off. The pick up a lot of speed passing Nemo.

 

Nemo pauses, hovering, before diving after them. Sham squeals and hangs on to Cobalt. Cobalt comes close to the ground she opens her wings sending them back up again then glides the rest of the way down until they hit the ground softly in front of Roman's castle.Nemo lands a bit after them, breathing heavily. Sham giggles and claps. "We lost! We lost!"

 

Nemo laughs breathily. "Yes, you won. Good job." Cobalt walks over to Nemo and nuzzles him.

 

Nemo smiles and pets her. "How long have we been here?" Sham shrugs.

 

Nemo pulls out his phone and texts Virgil. 'Hey. Sorry, fell asleep in the imagination.'

 

'No prob, dinner's almost ready.' Virgil texts back.

 

'Sounds good. We'll be back soon.' Nemo texts back before putting his phone away. "Okay, Sham. Now what?"

 

Sham slides off Cobalt's back and grabs a stick and throws it. "Fetch!" Cobalt goes after the stick and brings it back dropping it in front of Sham. Sham laughs and tosses it again. Nemo smiles and watches the two of them play.  
  
...

Patton and Terra set the table. "Thanks again for helping with Dinner Terra." Patton smiles at him. 

 

"No problem cooking is surprisingly calming." Terra smiles back.

 

"I'm glad, you should try baking with me later. I'm sure you’re going to like it." 

 

"Sounds great Dad." 

 

Virgil is heading downstairs when he glances at Logan’s door. He hesitates a moment before knocking."Come in." 

 

Virgil opens the door and steps in. “Hey.”

 

Logan is working on his laptop. "Hello Virgil." He doesn't look at him focusing on finances.

 

Virgil sits on the bed. “You doin’ okay?”

 

"I'm fine, why you asked?" Logan continues to not look at him.

 

Virgil’s eyes narrow. “You’re scared of Terra’s abilities.”

 

Logan freezes before sighs and turning towards Virgil. "Your point?" He can't deny it so he might as well speed this up.

 

“Were you able to work it out? Get a game plan together?”

 

"A game plan for what?"

 

“How to help Terra?”

 

"Oh, right sorry I was just doing the finances, and might I say were cutting it close but that's to the YouTube membership we can make this month." 

 

Virgil nods. “You’re dodging the question.”

 

"Oh, right Terra, I haven't thought of anything yet besides Nemo's 'metal walls' idea but I'm sure I can find a way to tame him." 

 

Virgil raises a brow. “Tame... him?”

 

"Hm? Well yes, he is extremely powerful, uncheck and untrained."

 

“So, you mean teach him? Because to tame him sounds like you’re calling him an animal.”

 

Logan thinks about it "Yes I suppose tame is used more for animals."

 

Virgil shakes his head. "Dinner is ready."   
  
  


"Ok." Logan closes his laptop and heads downstairs with Virgil.


	18. The Date (Skippable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex Roman and Nico go on a date can be skipped

Nico races around his room, double checking that he has everything. He wonders why he's worrying. Whatever he forgets, Roman can conjure, and besides, everything they may need is already at the castle. He shivers, remembering yesterday. He fights back those memories in favor of saving his dress pants. He looks himself over in the mirror. A black tuxedo with a variegated yellow and orange shirt underneath hugs his body comfortingly. He leaves his cloak behind in favor of a jacket that looks like a sunset. His necklace hangs displayed from his neck. He looks over himself in the mirror with pride before leaving for Roman's room. Nemo sees him and does a double take. "Wow." he smiles. "Have fun." 

 

"We will. Thank you." Nico smiles back and knocks on Roman's door as Nemo heads into Sham's room, attempting to keep him out of the imagination for the night.

 

Roman opens his door. He wears a black tuxedo with a red shirt underneath and a golden tie. His necklace shines brightly in the front. His hair slick back he leans on his door frame. He whistles as he looks Nico up and down. "Well hello good lookin."

 

Nico blushes. "I could say the same to you." He pulls an orange and red rose out from behind his back and offers it to Roman with a bow.

 

Roman blushes as he takes the rose "And what a charmer, are you magic? Because I think I fell under your spell."

 

Nico blushes more. He coughs. "So... What's the plan?"

 

Roman raises an eyebrow. "I thought you were taking me out?"

 

Nico smirks. "You have input too..."

 

"Yeah but I want you to take charge. It's hot."

 

Nico blushes darkly. "Fuck." he grabs Roman's hand and drags him into his room and closes the door. "How about dinner and a dance? Then we could go for a sunset ride and when we get back to the castle, maybe..." he traces Roman's jaw, looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

 

"Sounds perfect." Roman purrs.

 

Nico smiles and kisses him. "What are we waiting for?" he smiles. He wants this to go perfectly, to show Roman how much he loves him.

 

"On you, I'm yours tonight."

 

Nico smiles. "Come on then." he leads Roman through the mirror to the imagination. They enter the courtyard and go into the castle, down to the dining hall. Roman smiles lovely at him. He lets Nico lead him exited for what he has planned.

 

They sit down to a table full of choice meats, pastas, and breads. Dinner goes smoothly, mostly comprised of them gazing at each other and seeing who can get the other to blush the most. Needless to say, Roman won. They get up and Nico leads them to the garden. He snaps his fingers, and hidden speakers start playing a tune. He holds out his hand to Roman and bows. "May I have this dance?"

 

Roman nods and takes his hand. "You’re doing great."

 

Nico beams. "I'm glad you like it so far." he spins Roman around before drawing him close. "Because after this, things get a bit... Heated..." he whispers in Roman's ear.

 

Roman shivers "You are so hot, it's nice to see you so confident. It's a good look on you."

 

Nico smirks and they continue to dance. "Well... I learned from the best." he tickles Roman's chin.

 

Roman chuckles "Is this the first song we ever dance to?" Roman smirks.

 

Nico blushes. "Maybe..."

 

Roman laughs "I'm so happy you remember it."

 

Nico smiles. "How could I not? It was the song I recognized my love for you to." he kisses Roman gently. Roman hums and melts into him.

 

Nico holds him close, pausing in their motion. He pulls away and cups Roman's face lovingly, glancing up at the sky. "Sunset is soon. We should get ready." his heart skips a beat at what he's about to ask of Roman. He pulls out a round elongated object from his pocket. "Go put this in." he blushes darkly. "I want you to be well prepped for tonight..."

 

Roman blushes he takes "Yes sir."

 

Nico breathes and he blushes. "I'll meet you at the stables." Roman nods he sinks out. Nico sinks out and rises up in the stables, petting Snow and Maximus while he waits. "Take care of us please. Tonight's special." he begs them. They nicker, as if a promise.

 

A few minutes later Roman sinks in. "I'm here sunshine."

 

Nico turns and smiles at him before grinning evilly and reaching into his pocket, pressing on the low setting on a small remote. Roman feels a small vibration travel through him, originating from inside him. Roman eyes widen as he feels a vibration from the toy in his ass. Roman moans. "You like that baby?" Nico purrs.

 

Roman nods "What did you put in me?"

 

"A vibe plug." Nico waves the remote before turning it off. "Think you can still ride?" he smirks. "Cause you'll be riding more than just your horse tonight..."

 

Roman whines a little at the loss of vibration. Roman blushes deeply nodding. "God your hot.”

 

Nico smirks and climbs on Snow. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. We best be hurrying. Don't want to miss the sunset." Roman nods and climbs on to Maximus. He feels a slight discomfort from the toy while sitting but he gets over it. Nico starts off, entering a trot. The gait bounces the toy inside himself, and he smirks and wonders how Roman is holding up. He glances back at him.

 

Roman leans on Maximus neck with pleasure on his face. Nico smirks and clicks the low setting on. Roman moans holding Maximus tightly. Nico slows Snow so Maximus and Roman can catch up. "Having fun?" Roman nods Nico turns the vibe up to the second out of five and sneakily bring his phone up and takes a picture.

 

Roman gasps "Nico fuck."

 

"Soon, baby..." he purrs and puts the remote away, leaving the vibe on and turning back to the trail, guiding Snow onto one that leads up to a cliff. Roman melts away he is so ready he is so hard for Nico right now. Nico halts at the edge of the cliff as Maximus catches up. Bright orange glows off the purple clouds as the sun sinks below the horizon. Nico looks over at Roman, the golden light making his almost red hair glow. The light reflects off his features, giving him a very handsome appearance. Nico snaps another picture. "Isn't it pretty?"

 

Roman looks up "Wow." he gets off of Maximus a little shaky but standing. Nico slides off of Snow's back, biting back a moan when the toy catches on the saddle somehow. He walks over to Roman and intertwines his fingers with his holding his hand. Roman leans on him. "I am so ready for you please." He whines.

 

"Hmm..." Nico fake considers before turning the vibe up another level.

 

Roman melts away shivering and moaning. "Oh, fuck yes Nico please need you in me."

 

"Soon, baby." Nico pets his hair. "First... I think we should race." he smirks and pecks Roman's cheek before running back to Snow and leaping on. He whines a little when he lands in the saddle and the toy gets pushed further inside him. He reaches in his pocket and turns Roman's back down to two. Roman whines and goes over to Maximus and climbs on.

 

Nico turns Snow. "Back to the castle. Ready? Set. Go!" he and Snow take off. He glances back, hoping Roman's competitiveness will kick in. Roman smirks and chases after quickly gaining up with him. Nico smirks back at him, entering a two-point to lighten the load on Snow. He wants to turn Roman's vibe up, but he doesn't want him to fall, so the remote stays in his pocket. He allows them to race neck and neck until the castle is visible, then he and Snow take the lead.

 

"Oh no you don't!" Maximus goes faster. Roman feels to toy move in him and he so wants it replaced with Nico dick. Nico laughs and enters the courtyard gates before Roman, no matter the prince's best efforts. Roman comes in shortly after. Nico slows down and immediately sticks his hand in his pocket. He raises a testing brow at Roman but doesn't do anything. Roman gets off of Maximus. "Good race but I'll win next time."

 

“Sure, you will." Nico hits setting four. He slides off Snow, smirking.

 

Roman leans on Maximus he moans loudly "Nico I swear if I don't have you in me right now, I'm going to scream. I'm so ready please baby, love, sunshine, take me fuck me in the ass." Roman begs and whines.

 

Nico exhales. "Shit. Can I get that on recording, please?" he lets a stable hand take the horses and he leads Roman into the castle, up to the prince's quarters.

 

Roman follows he shivers "Anything please take this toy out and fuck me. I'm so hard right now I need you, I need you so bad."

 

Nico moans and opens the door, pushing Roman in. He steps in and locks the door. "Alright. But we're going to play a game first..."

 

Roman whines "What is it?"

 

Nico drags Roman to the bed and pushes him down, climbing on top of him and kissing him. "It's called 'Can I ride you in this tuxedo?'" he smirks tiredly, face flushed.

 

Roman nods "Anything please can'y wait any longer."

 

Nico nods. "Remember the colors." he goes down and opens Roman's pants, revealing his past hard and leaking member to the cold air.

 

Roman shivers "Faster please baby I need you."

 

"Shh... So impatient." Nico turns the vibe down to a two so Roman can focus on him massaging his member. "You'll get what you want eventually. Right now, I want to have some fun..." he moves Roman fully onto the bed and pulls Roman's pants completely off.

 

Roman whines and bucks him. "You’re so hot I can't control myself."

 

Nico groans and grips Roman's sides. "Then don't. Let me control you." Nico attacks his neck, sucking and licking the marks from the previous day.

 

Roman pants "Yes control me, make me yours." Roman holds him close.

 

Nico bites Roman's collar bone and slowly unbuttons his tuxedo and shirt. He slides them off and sits up, sliding his hands over Roman's chest. "You're so fucking beautiful..."

 

Roman nods and shivers he buck Nico. "So ready." Nico bends down and breathes on Roman's dick before taking him into his mouth. He looks up at Roman with half lidded eyes and turns the vibe up to three. Roman moans head falling backwards "M-more" Nico slowly moves his head up and down, sucking softly and humming. Roman gasps and raps his legs around Nico "Y-yes M-more Pls I beg" Roman pants. Nico sits up and slides off the bed. He goes to the first drawer and grabs the lube, coming back and slicking Roman's beautiful large cock with the cold liquid.

 

Roman shivers he's already closes he knows he is. He has to do it in Nico he must. "Pls Nico neeeed you." Roman cock twitches in Nico hand.

 

"Oh, love? I seemed to have misplaced something. May I have assistance getting it out?" Nico smirks and shoves his ass towards Roman, showing him the butt plug. Roman pulls it out slowly as to not hurt him. Nico whines as he feels the toy leave him before moving down and lining up Roman's cock with his entrance. He slowly sinks down on him, holding Roman's eyes and moaning.

 

Roman falls back down. "Yes, God yes Nico ride me ride me to next week."

 

Nico feels heat spread across his face as he grips Roman's hips. He pulls up before sinking back down, repeating the motion, gradually getting faster. "Mine..." He moans and fights to keep his eyes open, wanting to burn the image of Roman like this in his mind.

 

Roman moans and shivers he bucks into Nico taking him in deeper. "Faster."

 

Nico moans and feels his own dick slap against his stomach. "Fuck me." he demands. He breathes heavily. Roman nods taking him into his mouth. His tongue curling around his hard cock.

 

Nico moans and throws his head back, caught between thrusting into Roman's mouth or back onto his cock. "Fuck, baby... So good..." he turns the vibe up to four. Roman moans and bucks him. Roman sucks faster as his heart rate increases."Oooooohhh!" Nico grips Roman's hair and pulls him further onto his cock, pulse drumming through his veins.

 

Roman moans he's so close he wants to feel the last setting he knows there is one Nico is holding out. He sucks his dick up and down buck Nico when he doesn't move. Nico whines and throws his head back. He pets Roman's hair. "Are you close, baby?" He starts moving again. Roman nods and hums his eyes close. Nico moans. "H-how close?" his voice cracks. "Can you hold it for me, baby?" Roman nods but he isn't sure.

 

Nico breathes quickly. "G-good- boy-" he pets his face. "You deserved this." he clicks the fifth setting, producing short pulses of vibration. Roman moans loudly he bucks Nico hard. He goes down Nico cock and sucks the head.

 

Nico shivers and curls into him, groaning. "You're such a good boy... Such a good boy for me... Do you wanna cum, pretty boy? Fill me up with your sweet seed..." he pets him, not even realizing what he's saying.

 

Roman nods he hums and licks his head. His tongue curling around it. He bucks Nico and shivers not sure how long he will last but it's not long. Nico moans deeply and sinks fully onto Roman and pulling him by his hair onto his cock. "Stay." he says dominantly, body still twitching a bit.

 

Roman tries to stay still wondering what Nico is going to do. Nico turns the vibe off and reaches back, teasingly pulling it out a tiny bit before pushing it back in. Roman moans and tries to stay still. Nico sits back and fumbles with the remote a moment before short bursts of vibration travel from the toy and stop before starting again repeatedly. Roman moans he's so closes he can't hold on. He shakes.

 

Nico feels Roman tensing and pulls up before slamming back down on Roman's cock, moaning. He gently pushes Roman's mouth off his cock and kisses him deeply. "Cum for me, baby..." Roman nods and locks up. He's back curves up and he release into Nico thrusting up.Nico moans and shivers, feeling Roman fill him. "Fuck... I love you so much..." Roman falls onto the bed when he is done panting.

 

Nico carefully pulls off of Roman and grabs his butt plug, putting it back in with a moan. He hears something and quickly grabs the remote, turning the vibe off, not wanting Roman to have over sensitivity. He lays down nexts to Roman and traces his face. "You were so good..."

 

Roman nods "You actually got me to cum first." He chuckles.

 

Nico chuckles. "And I still haven't... A few minutes to rest, then I'll finally take you nice and deep, just like you wanted. Sound good?"

 

Roman nods "Yes please."

 

Nico hums, holding him close and petting his hair. "I can still feel you inside me... You’re cum splashes around wherever I move..."

 

Roman purrs "I love you."

 

"I love you too." Nico kisses his forehead.

 

"How have you lasted so long?"

 

"Hmm... Mindset..." Nico kisses Roman's nose. "I want to see you squirm. Besides, I wasn't the one who's ass was vibrating while we were riding." he smirks.

 

"Oh, you sly dog I didn't even notice you took it so well. That's hot, your hot."

 

Nico blushes darkly and growls. He sits up on top of Roman and bends down sucking and biting his neck. His fingers play with both of their necklaces he kept them on. He bites harshly, traveling down to Roman's collar bone and nipping before going to his chest and raking his teeth against Roman's skin. "Miiiiinee..." he says, voice deep. He moves his hands down and grips Roman's thighs, spreading his legs. "Do you want me to fuck you baby? Fuck you so good you won't even be able to walk tomorrow?" he gazes at Roman hungrily. "My baby boy... My prince..." he gives Roman's thighs a squeeze.

 

Roman gasps "FUCK YES fuck me please. Needed you in me. Make me whine and scream your name. Baby please you’re so hot right now. I love you so good damn much." He bucks into him. "I need to ride you get this toy out of my ass. WAIT NO! I don't want to ride you I want no control. I want you to control me, move me, make me yours. You’re so good, doing great keep it up." Roman pants and squirms under Nico. "I need you on top of me. Pin me down don't let me move." Roman opens his eyes full of hungry and begging. "Please baby."

 

Nico groans. "Wow..." he stares at Roman a moment before pinning him down. He runs his hands down Roman's back. Roman shivers the wait killing him. His eyes beg Nico begs him to fuck him. He's so safe this is his love his beautiful sweaty hair his burn into his memories. That hair reminds him that he's safe and he would relax if he wasn't so god damn ready to feel Nico inside him.

 

Nico reaches down and fucks Roman with the toy a few times before pulling it out and setting it aside. He grabs the lube and slicks his member. "You sure you want this?" His other hand grips and squeezes Roman's ass.

 

Roman moans and nods "I'm safe, I trust you please fuck me."

 

Nico groans and spreads Roman's legs, carefully lining himself up at his entrance. His pushes in slowly, stopping when Roman clenches around him. "Ah- b-breathe... Baby..." he rubs Roman's butt reassuringly.

 

Roman takes a deep breath and relaxes "Keep going need more." Nico hisses and pushes in the rest of the way, moaning when he bottoms out. He stays still a moment, letting Roman get used to him. Roman moans "You’re so good baby make me feel so good."

 

Nico hums and gives Roman's butt a squeeze before grabbing Roman's arms and pinning them behind his back, pushing him into the bed. "Remember the colors. If you are in pain we're going to stop." he says seriously.

 

Roman nods feverishly "Green baby so fucking green right now." He pants the wait killing him. Needs him to move to fuck.

 

Nico leans down and kisses Roman's cheek before slowly easing out of him and back in. "Ooohhhh..." his eyes flutter shut.

 

Roman eyes flutter closes "So... good..." Roman moans.

 

Nico keeps one hand holding Roman's arms behind his back and reaches the other up to pet his hair. He moans and rocks in and out of him more, picking up the paces slightly. "Babyyyy..."

 

Roman head falls backwards "More, faster god so green don't stop." Nico's hips jerk forward, thrusting himself into Roman roughly. He gasps and moans. Roman shivers "Oh baby."

 

Nico pants and does it again. And again. He groans and throws his head back, thrusting into Roman quickly. "Ro-man-"

 

Roman pants "NICO CUM I need you in me. Mark me make me yours. God please I love you so much."

 

Nico feels his cock pulse inside of Roman as his tight ass squeezes him. He moans loudly and let’s go of Roman's arms in favor of grabbing his hips for better aim.

 

His arms free Roman can't stop himself from sitting up and grabbing his lips feverishly kissing him. He moans and grabs his ass.

 

Nico moans into the kiss and thrusts rapidly, pounding Roman into the bed. "Romaaaaaaaaaan! He feels himself getting close, but he holds back, wanting to ride the edge of climax as long as he can.

 

"Cum baby, cum so god damn hard. I want...I want... Fuck I don't know. Need you, need bad."

 

Nico moans. "Want me- to fill- your tight pretty ass... With my cum?" he groans between his now erratic thrusts.

 

Roman feverishly "Green baby so green." He squirms and bucks but Nico hands keeps him still. He moans and pants.

 

Nico leans down and kisses him deeply, thrust falter and he feels himself leak inside of Roman a bit. He moans. "Fuck baby..." he pulls out and gets off the bed.

 

Roman lays there panting his face flushes his body aches but God he doesn't care. He whines and reaches out for Nico. Nico opens one of the drawers, debating a bit on which toy to grab. He smirks as he hears Roman whine."Baby come back." Roman whines.

 

"Hold on baby..." he settles on a fleshlight and grabs it, lubing it up and coming back. He crawls onto the bed and slides a hand down Roman's side. "Shhh... I'm back now, baby..."

 

Roman holds him. "Love you."

 

"I love you too." Nico smiles and pets his hair with his stick hand. "Do you want this?" he holds up the toy.

  
Roman nods "Yes please."

 

"Turn over. All fours." Nico sits back. Roman does and waits. Nico's cock is killing him with need, but he forces himself to hold back. He's determined to get Roman to cum twice before he does. He comes up behind Roman, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling the back of Roman's neck before sliding the fleshlight over his cock. "How's that feel, baby...?" he purrs.

 

Roman moans "So good." Nico places kisses across Roman's shoulder before grabbing the remote and turning the toy on medium. Roman moans and shakes "Hold me."

 

Nico wraps his arms around Roman's midsection, pushing him down to rest on his elbows. "Keep your pretty ass in the air..." Nico nibbles on his ear. Roman nods

 

Nico moves and lines himself up with Roman again. He takes a deep breath and slides back in, moaning loudly and throwing his head back. "Oh... Roman..."

 

"Nico fuck me, believe I'm hard again."

 

"Oh... Are you now?" Nico smirks, though he knows he isn't going to last. He turns the fleshlight vibe up to high and slides in on and off Roman's cock.

 

Roman nearly screams throwing his head back. "NICOOOOOO!"

 

"Gah!" Nico's hips jerk forward as Roman's walls tighten around him. "R-ROMAN!" He struggles to pull out and push back in. "Cum for me baby!" he lets go of the fleshlight and grips Roman's hips to balance himself as he fucks Roman frantically.

 

Roman shakes locking up throwing his head back and screaming Nico name before making a mess on his bed.

 

"ROOOOMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!" Nico screams, Roman tensing around him and watching him cum throwing him over the edge. He cums deep inside Roman, hard. He wraps his arms around Roman, nails digging into his skin as he bites his shoulder, hips thrusting him as deep as they can into Roman a few more times as he feels wet heat surround his cock and fill Roman.

 

Roman moans and shakes "Yes Nico yes." His whole body shivers

 

Nico shakes, close to crying from how good it feels. "Romannnnn..." he still feels himself cumming. He moans and lays down, holding Roman close. "So good... Roman... My love..."

 

Roman purrs "Need to hold you."

 

Nico hums. "In a bit..." he sighs, and his body finally relaxes, cock still twitching inside Roman. He hums softly, panting and petting Roman's hair. "My prince..." he purrs.

 

Roman relaxes "So... Good. Worth the wait..." He pants

 

"Mmhmm..." Nico kisses Roman's neck and holds him close, spooning him. "We have the whole night..." he purrs.

 

Roman chuckles "I don't know if I'll last the whole night."   
  


He hears something. "OH SHOOT!" he pulls away and grabs the remote, turning the fleshlight off and pulling it off of Roman. "Sorry." Roman whines a little but he admits that it was hurting a little bit. Nico smiles and lays back down. "It's your turn now. You choose what we do with the rest of the night." He carefully pulls out of Roman with a small whine and turns him to face him, tracing his cheek down and across his chest.

 

Roman whines filling empty. He grabs Nico and pulls him close. "I want to hold you and cuddle until I pass out."

 

Nico hums. "Good with me." he returns the embrace, resting his head under Roman's. "I love you so much..."

 

"You we're so good I should let you take lead more often."

 

Nico chuckles. "It was fun, but I enjoy when you dom too..."

 

Roman nods "I'll have to thank Terra again. When I focus on your hair, I knew it was you and I felt safe."

 

Nico smiles. "I'm glad. I want you to feel safe. Always." he kisses him softly. "Mi principe azul... Mi amor..."

 

Roman hums "You made me cum twice."

 

Nico chuckles. "I thought I wasn't gonna last till you came the second time. Guess I was wrong." he nuzzles him.

 

Roman purrs "I like this new you. Calm, confident, sexy~"

 

Nico hums and smiles. "I'm glad. I think I'm sticking around." he smirks and boops Roman's nose.

 

Roman chuckles "You better."

 

Nico cups Roman's face and kisses him lightly. "How about clean up and some hot chocolate? Then we can cuddle." he smiles at him.

 

Roman chuckles and holds him tight. "I don't think I can walk."

 

"Aww... Did I fuck you too hard?" Nico smirks.

 

"You fuck good" Roman blushes when he realized that didn't answer his question. Nico blushes, still smirking. "Let's just stay here. I would ask you to carry me but we both know you can't." Roman smirks at him.

 

Nico raises a brow testily. "Try me, Beyoncé." he slides off the bed.

 

"If you think you can go for it but don't blame me when we land on the floor." Roman waits for Nico to pick him up.

 

Nico slides his arms under Roman's legs and back. _'Please let me be able to carry him. Please let me be able to carry him.'_ he pulls Roman off the bed. His weight drags him down, but he doesn't drop him. He smiles and brings Roman to the bathroom, setting him in a large tub. He pulls away panting but smiling proudly.

 

"Wow did the hair dye give you more strength?" Roman is impressed and if he hadn't cum twice and feel exhausted, he would have gotten turn on again.

 

Nico chuckles and unclasps Roman's necklace, hanging it and his own on a necklace hanger before starting the water and measuring out some bubble bath mix. "I don't know. But you and Terra were right about me feeling more confident, and Patton said our bodies reflect who we are. Maybe I was physically weaker before because I wasn't confident in myself." he shrugs. "I'm still the weakest out of all of you, given Thomas doesn't need his insecurities to be strong, but at least I can carry you now." he smirks and climbs into the tub as well.

 

"Good because I'm not walking tomorrow." Roman smirks at him.

 

Nico sighs. "I'm not carrying you around the whole palace." he still smirks.

 

"Aww and why not?"

 

Nico blushes. _'Damn puppy eyes.'_ "Because... I... Want everyone to see that I made you mine..." he tries.

 

Roman raises his eyebrows "You fucked me until I wouldn't walk you think that doesn't mean you made me yours?"

 

"What?" Nico shakes his head. "Apparently I fucked you out of your mind too." He sighs. "I can carry you for short distances, but I doubt I can last the whole day."

 

Roman smiles "That's fine we can stay in my room and relax." Roman moves over to Nico and leans on him. "Baby you got me all needed now."

 

Nico smiles and pets him. "Do I?"

 

"Do I what?" He leans into his touch.

 

"Have you needy again..." he kisses Roman's temple gently.

 

Roman purrs "No more sex tonight but I don't want you to stop touching me."

 

"Hmm..." Nico reaches down through the warm water and traces Roman's member

 

Roman shivers and whines. "Ni-co"

 

"Do you really wanna do this in the tub?" Nico chuckles and slowly wraps a hand around him.

 

Roman groans "Fuck Nico you are driving me crazy."

 

Nico smirks and looks at him innocently. "I'm sorry... Should I stop?" he teases and pulls his hand away.

 

Roman whines "Nicooo."

 

Nico tickles Roman's chin. "Yes, baby?"

 

"I don't know, can't think straight." He leans closer.

 

"You never think straight." Nico smirks. "I wanna watch you... Can you jerk yourself off for me baby?"

 

"N-no too much at once." Roman whines and leans on him.

 

"What's too much?" Nico reaches down and gently holds Roman's member.

 

Roman bucks into his hand. "Red."

 

Nico pulls away. "What do you need?"

 

"Sleep." Roman slurs he's so tired.

 

Nico's heart beats fast. "Okay." he gets out of the tub and grabs a towel and lays it on the ground. He picks Roman up and lays him on the towel, grabbing another one and drying him off. He dries himself off and lets the water drain before picking up Roman's nearly limp body and carrying him back to the bed. He sighs when he sees it's still a mess and sets Roman down, pulling the sheets off and grabbing new ones. It takes him a few minutes, but soon the bed is made, and he lays Roman down, climbing up and spooning him. Roman curls up sighing happily and falling asleep. Nico smiles and pets him. “I love you...” he whispers before following Roman to sleep.


	19. The Date part 2 (Skippable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning sex toys, teasing, sexual action skippable

Roman wakes up the next morning. He gazes at Nico beautiful face. He shivers from the memory of last night. He combs through Nico's hair and smirks. He leans in and kisses his cheek. He whispers, "I love you." And continues to give him small kisses on his face wondering how long until he wakes up.

 

Nico hums and sleepily pulls Roman closer. Roman chuckles and wraps his legs around Nico continuing to give him soft kisses “Ro...” Nico mumbles, still unconscious.

 

"Yes? My sunshine." Roman smirks as he knows he's still asleep.Nico hums and nuzzles him. Roman giggles "Sunshine it's time to wake up." Roman kisses his face.

 

Nico mumbles. “Nooooooooo...” he rolls over and pulls a pillow over his head.

 

Roman chuckles "Come now sunshine it's a new day."

 

Nico groans and throws the pillow off the bed. “But. I’m. Warrrrrrm!” He snuggles up to Roman.

 

"Your also naked."

 

“What!?” Nico shoots up and the covers fly off. He glances down and blushes before pulling the covers back on, though now he feels too hot. He looks at Roman and blushes harder when he remembers last night.

 

Roman laughs and kisses his nose. "Did you remember something?"

 

Nico hums and lays back down. He traces Roman’s neck and remembers their necklaces are still in the bathroom. “Maybe...”

 

Roman looks lovely at Nico. "I had a great time, thank you."

 

Nico smiles and nods. “I’m glad.” He kisses Roman sweetly. “I love you.”

  
"I love you too." Roman kisses him back. "You’re so safe and warm." Roman nuzzles him. Nico purrs and massages Roman’s head. Roman purrs holding him close. Nico kisses his face. Roman hums and leans in. Nico runs his hands down Roman’s back and shoulders. Roman shivers "You better not be trying anything because we're both sore." He chuckles.

 

Nico hums and licks his ear. “Now where did you get that idea?” He chuckles as well. He reaches down and squeezes Roman’s butt.

 

Roman gasps "Nico it's too early." He laughs

 

“Hmm...” Nico kisses Roman’s neck. “You woke me up. Now you have to deal with me.” He smirks.

 

Roman shivers "God and I'm already naked."

 

“I know...” Nico purrs and traces his chest.

 

"Nico you’re going to drive me crazy if you keep this up." Nico giggles and draws on Roman’s shoulders and chest with his fingers. Roman giggles "Too can play this game." Roman grabs Nico ass and squeezes him.

 

Nico whines and leans his head on him. “Roman...”

 

Roman chuckles and let's go. He kisses his forehead. "We should try to get ready."

 

“No.” Nico flips them over so he’s on top and cups Roman’s face, kissing him passionately. Roman is caught surprised but then melts away. Nico moans softly, tracing Roman’s cheek, down his neck to his chest.

 

Roman moans "Nico."

 

“My prince...” Nico licks his cheek, rubbing circles with his hands over Roman’s chest. “So beautiful...”

 

Roman moans his legs wrapping around Nico. "Say it again.”

 

Nico hums and closes his eyes, nuzzling Roman’s nose with his own. “You’re so beautiful, my prince. So beautiful and handsome.” He trails his hands down Roman’s sides.

 

Roman shivers "Nico I'm going to go crazy, I love you."

 

Nico places kisses along Roman’s collar. “I love you too...” Roman whines and gives a small buck. Nico moans and bucks in return. He whines when he feels something move inside him. "What the fuck...?"

 

Roman looks at him. "Hmm is something wrong?"

 

"Ah-" Nico rolls over him and moans, his walls tightening around the toy still in his as. "Fuck... I forgot the plug..." he whines.

  
Roman laughs "You slept with a plug in your ass?"

 

Nico whimpers and looks sheepish. "That means I still have you inside me..." he says quietly.

 

"O my Walt where's the remote?" Roman blushes.

 

Nico chuckles. "Mine doesn't have a vibe." he tickles Roman's chin. "I could put one in though... And let you have the remote... Let you watch me slowly lose myself with the control at your fingertips..."

 

Roman blushes "Sounds beautiful but maybe at another time. For now, do you need help getting that pug out of your ass?"

 

Nico shakes his head. "No, I can handle it." he pins Roman down and kisses him deeply. Roman moans and kisses him back tasting his tongue. He shivers and bucks again.

 

Nico moans and gently grinds on him. He pulls back. "I want you to control me... Take the remote... Turn it on and off whenever you feel like it. Please... I'm yours. Take me..."

 

"Nico are you sure? We're both sore I don't want to push our luck." He looks at him seriously.

 

"I'm sure. No more fucking, but I still want you to control me. You won't hurt me and if I change my mind, I'll use the colors."

 

Roman nods "Ok where's that toy?" Roman sits up.

 

Nico sits up and lets out a gasp as the toy hits his wall. He lays back down and reaches back, massaging the toy in and out a bit to loosen his walls before he pulls it out with a whine. He lays it down and searches for the vibe one. He picks it up off the floor and heads to the bathroom to wash it before coming back and lubing it, then handing it to Roman. "Please..."

 

Roman takes it and slowly puts it in and out before making him full. "How's that?"

 

Nico moans and closes his eyes, breathing deeply. "Wonderful..." Roman lays him down and kisses him deeply and passionately. Nico moans and wraps his legs around Roman, shivering. Roman holds the remote and turns it on level 1. Nico gasps and his toes curl. He gives a small buck. "R-Roman!" Roman pins him down and kiss his neck. Nico moans and lays his head back, giving Roman more access to his neck. "I thought... You were sore..." he chuckles.

 

"I am but I'm strong." Roman moans as he licks Nico's hicks. Nico keens and bucks into him.Roman bucks him in return their cocks colliding together. Nico lets out a cry, going limp and surrendering.Roman grinds on him. "I can feel your hard dick on mine Nico. How hard do you think you can get?" Roman turns the toy up to 2.

 

Nico squirms. "R-Ro- wasn't- plan!" he still grinds against Roman, squeezing his eyes shut. "L-Lube."

 

Roman chuckles "I thought you wanted me to control you?" Roman summons a bottle.

 

"D-Do..." Nico squirms.

 

Roman lubes his dick then uses his dick to lube Nico's. "Better my love?"

 

Nico whines. "Y-You're... Painting me... W-With your dick..." he laughs breathily.

 

"Well I am creativity." Roman chuckles then kiss Nico again. Nico hums and sighs, grinding against Roman with a little more comfort now. Roman moans as he turns up to 3 and squeezes Nico's ass.

 

Nico cries. "R-Ro... Yellow... Down... Please..."

 

Roman takes it down to 1 and moves his hands. "What do you want?"

 

“S-Slower...”

 

Roman nods and gives his sweet kisses on his face. "You let me know if you need me to stop." Nico sighs and nods.

 

"You want more lube dear?"

 

Nico shakes his head. “Vibe was... too high too fast.”

 

"Ah my bad, so you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Roman smirks as he strokes Nico dick. Nico moans and melts under Roman’s touch.

 

Roman smirks "Sometimes I think your too pretty to eat." He gently tickles Nico's member.

 

Nico whines. “Ro...” Roman sweetly kisses his neck. Nico hums and bucks into him. “R-Ro...”

 

Roman bucks him back with his hard cock. "You know saying half of my name tells me nothing of what you want." Nico whines and shivers. He wants to ask, but Roman made it clear he’s in control. He settles for bucking again. Roman purrs and grinds him. His hands playing around his chest. "Are you ready for level 2 again?"

 

Nico whimpers. He needs to tell him or he’s not going to last. “Actually... I wanted to spend the day in the castle and let you play with the vibe all day... turn it on and off at the least opportune times.” He blushes heavily.

 

"Hmm ok." Roman turns it off and sits up still on top of him. Nico whines a little and squirms under Roman’s weight.

 

Roman smirks at him and looks at his cock. "You have a really good cock." Roman pat's it. "I'm sure it can wait." Nico lets out a small squeal. Roman slides off him and the bed. His cock yells at him but he ignores it as he stares at Nico. Nico pants and watches him before slowly getting up, groaning as he feels the toy move inside him.

 

"I'm going to take a shower when I come back you better be ready." He heads to his bathroom.

 

“Ready for what?” Nico asks, tired and confused.

 

"For the day silly, we're on vacation. I'll send a text to the others about it, today you are mine."

 

Nico shivers. “Yes, your majesty.”

 

"Good, I would invite you to the shower, but we would never leave." He winks and closes the door.

 

Nico sighs and gets up. He goes to the closet and searches around till he finds a loose, knee length dress that’s orange with elaborate gold vines and leaves embroidered on it. He grabs a pair of boxers and slips them on, tucking his still hard dick in with a whine. He looks through the toy drawer and grabs a cock ring and slips it on, hissing, before finally putting the dress on. He sits on the edge of the bed till the toy bothers him too much and lays down, waiting for Roman.

 

Roman comes out of the shower and looks at Nico. "Nico, I didn't know you like dresses."

 

Nico blushes. “Figured I’d try something new.” He explains.

 

Roman walks over. "I do not judge, I do find dresses to be freeing at times." Roman kisses his nose.

 

Nico smiles. “Thank you, my prince.”

 

"You are quite welcome. I wonder are you still hard under there?" Roman grabs his crotch and give a squeeze. Nico gasps and his eyes squeeze shut. He resists the urge to buck, thanking himself for putting a cock ring on to keep from getting too hard. Roman smirks and pulls away. "This will be a fun day. Come let's go eat."Nico gathers himself and nods, standing slowly before letting Roman take the lead.Roman takes his hand and they down to the diner room. "What would you like for breakfast my love?"

 

“You.” Nico mumbles.

 

"Hmm I'm not on the menu today dear." Roman sits down.

 

Nico smirks and sits down next to him. “Whatever you want is fine.” He smiles.

 

Roman rubs Nico's thigh. "I'm in the mood for M&M pancakes. Waiter!" 

 

"Coming right up your Majesty." A well dress waiter exits the room. Nico hums and looks down at Roman’s hand on his thigh.

 

Roman gives it a squeeze. "You look really good in a dress."

 

Nico lets out a small moan. “Thank you, love.” He blushes a bit.

 

Roman let's go. "You don't make it easy to keep hands off you."

 

Nico smirks and shrugs. “Can’t help it.” He gets up and sits on Roman, straddling his legs.

 

Roman hums wrapping his arms around him. "I guess when you’re this gorgeous you can't help it." Nico hums and leans back against Roman. Roman reaches into his pocket and turns the plug on my one. Nico gasps softly, rocking back a bit on Roman.

 

Roman chuckles "Having fun dear?" Roman rubs his thighs up and down. Nico moans, head slowly falling forward a bit. Roman stops everything and pulls Nico off of him and into his own chair. "I can't have you getting too comfortable." Nico whines and fidgets a moment before settling down. The waiter comes back with two plates. He puts then down. "Thank you, Alfred." Alfred bows and leaves.

 

Nico smirks. “Soooooooo, Batman...”

 

"Alfred is a great butler, don't judge this is a judge free zone." Roman blushes Nico giggles and eats. Breakfast goes well with laugher and flirty comments. Roman pushes his plate away. "You want to help me in the garden? I like to water the plants."

 

Nico beams. “Sure!”

 

"Well let's go!" Roman gets up and runs off. He sees Nico coming after him and he turns the plug on. Nico trips and falls into Roman’s arms, moaning. Roman smirks "You ok there?" He pets his hair.

 

Nico shivers and grips Roman’s arms. “R-Ro...” he breathes quickly.

 

Roman turns it off and holds him up kissing him on the nose. "I'm right here."

 

Nico works to catch his breath. “Felt... so good...”

 

"I bet I would feel better in you." Roman spins him around and grins on his butt turning it back on .Nico whines Roman smirks and backs away keeping it on for now. "Come flowers a wait!"Nico pants, shivering and following. They get to the garden and Roman hands him a water bucket. "Well let's get started." Roman goes over to the roses and starts watering them.

 

Nico goes over to the sunflowers and waters them, constantly shifting his weight from one leg to the other, trying to ignore the vibe. Roman sneaks up on him while he is bent over. He grabs his waist and holds him close to his hip as he sways him side to side. "How's it going?"

 

Nico whines and goes limp in Roman’s arms. “Romaaaaaaaan!”

 

Roman laughs "Aww Nico are you tired already? I can't have that." He turns it off. Nico bites back a scream of frustration. Roman waits until he's sure Nico isn't going to fall over before he backs away. Returning to watering the flowers. Nico sighs and refills the bucket.

 

Gardening goes well as well Roman teasing him every now and again. He looks at Nico. "How are you feeling?"

 

“Hungry.” Nico growls.

 

Roman laughs "Well let's go have lunch then." Roman walks towards the castle. Nico grumbles a bit and kicks the dirt. He runs ahead of Roman and purposefully adds extra sway to his hips as he walks. Roman purrs and meets up with him. "What's with the walk?" Roman eyes Nico swaying hips.

 

Nico smiles innocently. “What walk?”

 

"That walk, the hip sway, the walk that shows that you are confident and fierce." Roman purrs "The walk that turns me on and man do you look good in that dress."

 

Nico fights to keep his breathing steady and a blush off his face. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

 

Roman purrs lean into his ear. "Oh, I know you do but it's cute that you pretend that you don't." His hot breath tickles his ear.

 

Nico shivers and bites his lip, walking a little faster to escape the range of Roman's breath. "I'm not pretending!" he says in an offended tone. "What do you think I am?" he straightens his back and holds his head high.

 

Roman smirks "Whatever you say, but now I'm hungry." Roman walks pass him giving his ass a squeeze as he does. Nico bites his lip and is proud of himself for containing his gasp. They make it to the diner room once again. "What would you like, I am still off the menu." He winks.

 

"We just ate an hour ago!" Nico groans.

 

Roman laughs "You are the one who said you were hunger. Perhaps you were talking about something else?" Roman turns the toy onto 2.

 

Nico raises a brow. "You th-" he moans loudly when the vibrations hit him, legs shaking. He steadies himself on the table.

 

Roman smirks at Nico and walks up to him. "You were saying?" Nico pants, wishing he could sass Roman back, but all he can think about leaning on his elbows on the table is how good it would feel for Roman to fuck him in this position. Roman tilts his head up and kisses him passionately. Nico hums and cups Roman's face. Roman holds him close kissing him tasting his mouth. Nico turns around and lets Roman push him against the table, closing his eyes and kissing back. Roman moans and grabs Nico crotch.

 

Nico gasps and bucks into Roman's hand. Roman smirks and drops Nico. He falls to his knees and pulls his head to his crotch. Nico swears he can feel it twitching in Roman's pants. "You want this?" Nico moans and nods, nuzzling Roman's crotch. Roman walks away too much of his member dismay. Nico whines loudly. Roman laughs "If you’re not hungry then how about a horse ride?"

 

"Fine." Nico says annoyed, though he's happy to see Snow again. Roman and Nico heads to the stables along the way Roman turns the toy off. Nico sighs, letting himself relax a bit.

 

Roman gets on to Maximus and looks at Nico. "Well what are you waiting for?" Nico smirks and pets Snow before climbing one he and Snow take off.

 

"Hey! Get back here." Roman chases him .Nico laughs as Snow picks up a gallop. He considers moving out of the remote's range before Roman turns it on to slow him down. Then he considers the possibility of falling and hopes Roman does too. Roman tries to catch up but Snow is the faster horse. He smirks and turns the toy back on to see if that slows him down.

 

Nico moans and falls forward onto Snow's neck. The unexpected weight makes her spook and she gives a small crow hop as Nico clings to her mane, adrenaline helping him ignore the vibe enough to sit up, turn her and calm her down. He breathes heavily and glares at Roman as he catches up, still squirming in the saddle."You ok? I didn't mean to spook Snow."

 

"Ya. I'm fine." Nico growls and signals Snow off.

 

Roman frowns not liking that growl. He takes off again. "Nico are you sure?

 

"Yes. I'm fine." Nico signals Snow faster, the toy becoming uncomfortable with the increase of speed, but he doesn't say anything. Roman nods deciding to trust Nico. He follows Nico not sure we're they're going. Nico realizes he doesn't know where he's going and that damn vibe is making it hard to think straight. He just keeps distance between him and Roman, still pissed at him for not thinking about his safety. He gallops through the forest, his ass screaming at him to make the vibrations stop, but he doesn't say anything.

 

Roman follows but he gets more nervous that something is wrong. He turns the toy off. "Hey can you slow down?" Nico sighs in relief when he feels the vibe turn off, but he doesn't slow down. He and Snow keep running until Snow's hoof catches on a poacher’s noose hidden in the leaves. Nico feels gravity pulling him down. He screams and Snow whinnies as they fall into a ditch, Snow falling on top of him. "NICO!" Roman speeds over and jumps off his horse. He pulls Nico as snow pulls herself up. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

 

Nico groans and holds his left shoulder. "I'm okay." he looks over at Snow who's tripped on the rope and fallen over again, legs wildly thrashing in the air and tangling herself more. Nico gets in her sight and whistles a comforting tune, slowly drawing closer to her. She stills, breathing heavily and staring at Nico, the whites of her eyes visible. "You're okay..." Nico hums and slowly rests a hand on her neck. He rubs circles and she relaxes. He travels down to her legs and carefully detangles her, throwing the rope aside with anger as Snow scrambles to her feet and shakes. Nico takes the saddle off and lets her roll before she gets up and shakes again. He brushes her back off with his arm and re-saddles her. He double checks her legs for injury, but other than a few scrapes she looks okay.

 

Roman walks up to them. "You two sure you’re ok?"

 

"Yesss!" Nico hisses and continues brushing Snow off. Snow tenses and throws her head up, sensing Nico's anger and not knowing if it's because she fell or not.

 

"You are lying to me, what's wrong?" Roman face holding concerned.

 

Nico spins around. "What's wrong!? What's wrong is you didn't think for a moment about my safety while riding! You know how dangerous it can be without distractions!" he gestures to the ditch. "And at full gallop you turn it on out of nowhere!? You're lucky I didn't fall off!" Nico takes a deep breath and covers his face. "I-Im sorry. I just- horses are my safe place... And I don't ever want to be afraid of them cause of a bad experience. I can't lose what I love again..."

 

Roman covers his mouth. "I didn't...I wasn't thinking." He takes a deep breath and reaches into his pocket and pulls the remote out and puts it on the ground. "We're done, no more teasing."

 

Nico sits down on the ground, still covering his face. _'Good job. You scared Roman again. You fucked it up. It's over. Way to end this date, Nico.'_ he bites back tears. "I'm sorry I turn into a bitch when I'm horny..." Snow comes over and tickles his head with her lips. He ignores her.

 

Roman sits down next to him. "I'm sorry I put you in danger. That was not ok, and you have the right to be upset with me." Nico crawls closer and wraps his arms around Roman, leaning on him and keeping his face hidden .Roman massages his head and stays quiet.

 

"I don't want to be done..." Nico whispers. "I didn't mean to scare you..."

 

Roman continues to massage him. "You didn't scare me... it’s just your right and I'm upset with myself for doing that."

 

Nico sighs and relaxes in Roman's arms. "It's okay. We learned from it. No sudden vibe at a gallop. Use caution when doing it at the walk, or we just don't do it on horseback. Your choice."

 

Roman nods and gives him a quick kiss. "I'm sorry again, I've been teasing you all day."

 

Nico sighs. "I asked for it." He looks around them. "This is pretty peaceful..."

 

"Yeah it is. Let's stay here for a while." Roman leans on him. Nico closes his eyes and lays them down on the forest floor while the horses graze the fallen leaves around them.

 

Roman curls around Nico and holds him close. "I've lost some of my hardest. How about you?"

 

Nico hums and pets his hair. "I'm still fucking ready..." he mumbles.

 

Roman laughs "Well you’re going to have to help me then. I mean feel this dick." Roman pulls Nico hand onto his crotch. Nico moans softly and rolls his hand over Roman's crotch. Roman shivers feeling himself get hard again. He smirks hand grabs Nico's dick.

 

Nico gasps. "Fuck." he continues massaging Roman's dick.Roman moans as he does the same for Nico. Nico bucks into his hand. "Babyyy..." Roman sticks his hand under the dress and tugs on the underwear. He pulls it down enough for Nico dick to fall out. Nico's head falls back, and he moans, crawling into Roman's lap and straddling him."Roman..."

 

Roman takes a deep breath as he strokes Nico's free dick. "Nico your hands keep going." Nico moans and his hand dives down between them, kneading Roman's cock in his hands. He reaches over and grabs the remote, handing it to Roman, eyes begging. Roman takes it and puts it on 2. Roman goes to pull his pants down. Nico's back arches and he lets out a shout. Roman pulls his dick out of his underwear. He grabs Nico's hand and puts it on his cock. Nico hums and squeezes Roman's cock, massaging it with his cold wet hands from the dampness of the forest floor. Roman shivers he grabs Nico's dick. He kisses him as they jerk each other off.


	20. Lust Bottles (Skippable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape, sexual assault
> 
> Patton takes a lust bottle a simple sex session gets out of control when Patton keeps taking the bottles. See end for more story details.

Patton stands outside Nemo room fidgeting with the bottle in his hand. He knocks. Nemo opens the door. "Sweetie I need your help."

 

“What?” Nemo tilts his head. Patton shows him a pink bottle sheepishly. Nemo tilts his head. “What’s that?”

 

"My lust."

 

Nemo’s eyes widen. “O-oh.” He looks at Patton. “You- need...”

 

Patton nods blushing. "Please?

 

Nemo’s heart picks up speed. He looks around before pulling them into Patton’s room. “How many are there?

 

"Three..." Patton opens his closet showing two more big, pink bottles.

 

Nemo takes a deep, shaky breath. “Okay.”

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "You sure, I won't be able to control myself. You know what these bottles do to me."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and nods. "Take them one at a time." Patton nods he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He quickly turns pink and open his eyes. Filled with lust and hunger he wastes to time pushing Nemo onto his bed and kissing him deeply. Nemo shivers and moans into the kiss, letting Patton do as he pleases, hoping he doesn't hurt him too badly. _'How long has he had this bottled?'_

 

Patton grinds on him. "Oh, baby I love you, never want to stop touching you." His eyes begs for everything he flips him so he's on top. "Love me." He wraps his arms around Nemo pulling him close. Nemo moans and dives for a kiss, bucking into Patton. He quickly pulls Patton's shirt off and rubs his hands over his bare chest.

 

Patton bucks back into him. He wraps his legs around him keeping him trap as he kisses him back. Nemo groans and snaps away his shirt and pants, quickly undoing Patton's and pulling them off. He grabs the lube and preps both of them, not sure what Patton wants. Patton moans and bucks. "Your dick, my ass, now." He demands.

 

Nemo aligns himself and slowly slides in, surprisingly able to bottom out on the first go. He moans and closes his eyes, stilling a moment. Patton moans "Move, fuck, now." He demands.

 

Nemo groans and moves out a bit before pushing in slowly, hissing at the feeling of Patton's warm walls around him. He isn't about to break out the bedroom nicknames, knowing if he turned Patton on too much, he's likely going to be unable to leave when the bottle wears off. Either way, he's probably not going to be able to walk...

 

Patton pants "Faster baby, I know you can." Nemo grips Patton's hips and speed up his thrusts, not containing his moans. Patton giggles in pleasure. "So good baby"

 

Nemo pants, head hanging forward. He feels someone rise up in the room and throws a blanket over them. "Daddy? Memeo?"

 

Nemo forces himself to breathe normally. He turns and sees Sham clutching the Cobalt plushie. "Hey sweetie. Can you go to Uncle Virgil and tell him I'm helping Patton, please?" his heart beats rapidly.

 

Sham tilts his head. "What yu doin?"

 

"Go to vroom vroom. Now." Sham frowns. Patton moans not caring that Sham is there. He grabs Nemo ass to get his attention back. Nemo grits his teeth to hold back a moan. "Sham. Go to Vroom, Vroom now. Do not come back."

 

Sham steps closer. "Awre you huwrt, daddy?"

 

"VIRGIL!!!" Nemo shouts.

 

Virgil comes running. "Wha-"

 

"Take Sham!"

 

Patton whines he pushes himself into Nemo. "Baby I need you."

 

Nemo gasps. "G-go! Bottled emotions!"

 

"Da-" Virgil picks up Sham and walks out, closing the door.

 

Nemo groans and fucks Patton hard. "Baby... You can't do that in front of the kids..." he throws the blanket off.

 

Patton giggles without a care in the world. "Was I bad? Do you need to punish me~" Patton purrs.

 

"Fuck." Nemo bites Patton's neck, hard, thrusting in and out of him with vigor.

 

Patton moans he claws at Nemo back. "You once told me you liked pain. Is that still true?" Nemo gasps and bites Patton again. Patton giggles and bucks into him while he was in the middle of pulling out. Nemo whines and thrusts into him hard, repeatedly, arms growing tired, so he uses his wings to support himself against the bed.

 

Patton gets a dangerous look on his face as he starts petting Nemo wings. Nemo shivers and whines, wings buckling and letting him fall on top of Patton. Patton purrs as he takes Nemo's mouth into his own and bucks. Nemo thrusts into him quickly, hoping once Patton climaxes the bottle will wear off.

 

Patton moans and shivers he's close, but he wants this longer. "Slow down what's the rush?" Nemo groans and goes that little bit faster, feeling Patton clench around him. Patton pants and flinches his dick twitches and bounces. "Baby I'm close... don't know how...long..."

 

"I know... I know baby just go... Cum for me baby..." Nemo pants.

 

Patton breathes heavy "Want you... to cum... too. Fill me up baby."

 

Nemo nods. "I... Am..." he strokes Patton's face and bucks hard, gripping his thighs and biting him across his chest and stomach.

 

Patton moans his dick twitches. "Grab my dick, hold it... squeeze it... Don't care...just something." Nemo reaches down and tickles Patton's dick before wrapping his hand around it and jerking him off fast, thrusts faltering as he draws near and groans. Patton back curls as he pants and groans his dick pulsing in Nemo's hold. He bucks in Nemo hand.

Nemo moans. "Pattttoooooooooooooooon!" he thrusts one final time, burying himself deep into Patton before his hot seed fills Patton's ass.Patton throws his head back and screams as he cums all over Nemo hand and their bodies. Nemo moans and licks up Patton's cum off his hand, staring at Patton. Patton pants and looks at Nemo lovely. He pulls him close and kisses him.

 

Nemo hums and kisses him back. He pulls away, panting, and pulls himself out of Patton. "How you feelin'?"

 

Patton hums "loved" he is still pink. "I'm sure we can hit a round two." He purrs.

 

Nemo pales. "Okay. You top this time. I'm tired." Patton purrs and flips him panting and kissing him deeply. Nemo hums and kisses him back. Patton pets his wings he starts to turn back to normal. _'No still want him'_ Patton takes the second bottle and gasps as he turns a bright pink. He kisses Nemo passionately and hungrily. Nemo's eyes widen. "The fuck did you do!? He exclaims, muffled by Patton's mouth on his own.

 

Patton pulls away and shh him. "It's ok baby I got you. Trust your daddy." Patton goes for his neck nibbling him. Nemo's eyes widen and he's frozen, caught between fear and arousal. He whimpers softly as Patton nibbles his neck.

 

 _'Why is he so pink? That one was bigger than the first, wasn't it? He wants me to call him daddy!? That's gonna turn him on more! But he knows it's my kink. Ugh! Patton!!!'_ Patton moans as his hands wander all around his body touching and squeezing everything. Nemo moans and his hips rock slightly. _'Fuck... Choke me daddy... NEMO NO DO NOT CALL HIM DADDY- FUCK!'_

 

Patton sucks his neck pushing pressure onto it. Nemo moans and bucks into him, very slowly getting hard again. "P-Patton..." Patton summons his lube and puts it on his hands. He grabs Nemo's dick and starts jerking him off as his mouth works. Nemo bites back a scream, wings aching from the haphazard position they were in.

 

Patton hums "Come on baby talk to me who's your daddy?"

 

Nemo whines. _'Don't. Don't talk to him. Just let him fuck you can get through this.'_

 

Patton pouts he scratches Nemo shoulders. "Your daddy told you to talk, who's your daddy?"

 

Nemo whines and bucks. He bites his lip. _'You're gonna be in so much trouble...'_ Patton bucks him back goes on with his mouth on his neck choking him slightly.

 

Nemo gasps. "P-Patt..." Patton keeps going his hands wandering him as he grinds on him. Nemo moans and grinds back.

 

Patton looks at him hungrily. "Use your words baby. Daddy wants to hear his song bird sing." He purrs.

 

Nemo whines and stays silent. "Make me." he dares. Patton gets a dangerous look on his face. He moves his hand to his back and attacks his joints. Nemo lets out a scream that can be heard from the commons and thrashes around wildly on the bed. Patton sees no problem. He flips Nemo off and quickly sticks his dick into Nemo ass.

 

Nemo looks shocked at the action and screams again as he feels Patton enter him. His heart beats rapidly as fear floods him. "P-Patton! Red! Please!" he's scared, so scared. Patton never acts like this, he doesn't know what to do, and now he's inside him.

 

Patton ignores him and keeps going trusting into him. "Shh baby your safe with me." He purrs. Nemo breathes quickly, eyes wide. He tries to scramble away, the only thing in his mind is ' _escape_ '. Patton pins him down and keeps going. Logan swings the door open.

 

Nemo is paralyzed with fear, shaking and dry crying. He goes numb to Patton inside of him and glances at the final bottle. _'If I take it, we'll both be even... But we could hurt each other... Patton is hurting me- no he's not... Is he?'_

 

Logan closes Patton's door. "Patton stop." 

 

Patton shakes his head. "No, he's _mine_." Patton thrusts into him. Logan watches the fear and pain in Nemo eyes. He marches over to Patton and grabs him.

 

"Patton I said stop."

 

Nemo trembles. "L-Logan..."

 

Logan pulls Patton off. "NOOOOOOOO" Patton whines. Patton glares at Logan before smirking and pushes him against the wall and kissing him. Logan screams and tries to get away, but Patton pins his arms to the wall. Nemo stares at the ceiling in shock before Logan's scream rips him from his daze. He looks over and sees Patton pinning Logan to the wall, forcibly kissing him. Nemo shoots up and tries to shove Patton away from Logan.

 

Patton pushes Nemo away. "You had your chance baby." 

 

Logan gasps "Patton plea-" Patton takes him in again. Logan starts to panic _'Virgil, Virgil help'_ Nemo falls to the ground, panting. He grabs Patton's leg and pulls it out from underneath him.

 

Patton falls up takes Logan with him. Patton looks at Nemo. "Someone is being a bad boy." Patton crawls towards him but Logan grabs him and pulls him back. 

 

"Patton stop!" Patton turns back around and pins him down. 

 

"Let's see if you’re _really_ ace." Patton grabs his dick. Logan gasps and Patton takes that time to consume Logan's mouth.

 

Nemo screams and jumps on top of Patton, rolling him away from Logan. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! LOGAN RUN!"

 

Virgil swings the door open. "Wh- LOGAN!" He runs to his side. Logan holds onto Virgil shaking. Patton pulls Nemo into a kiss. Nemo makes a fake moan, eyes begging Virgil to take Logan and run. Virgil looks scared as he sinks out with Logan, the door still open. Patton wraps around Nemo and continues to kiss him.

 

Nemo's heart beats faster. _'Trapped. Trapped. Numb? Numb.'_ his body goes limp and pliable. Patton frowns it's no fun if he doesn't love him make. He lets go of Nemo and stands up. Nemo blinks, dazed. Patton starts to calm down before he takes the third bottle and glows. He gets an idea and sinks out. Nemo shakes his head and looks around. _'Patton's gone... PATTON'S GONE!'_ he stands and whines through the soreness, snapping his fingers and dressing himself before leaving. "Patton?"

 

Patton sinks straight into lust's room. Lust looks up from a magazine and jumps. "PATTON!? WHY ARE YOU GLO-" Patton jumps onto him and kisses him. Lust makes a surprised noise before he growls and flips them over. He grabs a collar and aims to put it on Patton.

 

Patton slaps it away. " _Mine_ " Patton thinks before picking it up and aiming to put it on Lust. Lust kicks Patton in the balls, growling. Patton growls back flipping and putting the collar on him and chocking him. "Be good for daddy."

 

Lust growls and hisses, though there's fear in his eyes. He breaks the remote in his hand so Patton can't use it against him. He looks around his room. He doesn't like it, but he's going to have to sub for a bit if he's gonna be able to gain control again. _'Shit. Nemo's gonna kill me.'_

 

Patton starts kissing him as his hands wander and start pulling Lust's pants off. Lust whines and bucks. "Pa- Daddy~" he corrects himself.  _'Kinks. You know his kinks. Use them.'_ "Is daddy gonna fuck me with daddy's massive dick? Did bird brain and specs not want Daddy? Poor Daddy... Daddy just wanted to fuck someone. You can fuck me Daddy... My pretty ass is ready for you..."

 

Patton purrs and bucks into him. He rips his pants off and flips him. He doesn't even lube before sticking himself into Lust. Lust gasps.  _'Fuck. Running out of time. Um- ah!_ ' "Ohhhh! Daddyyyy~" he keeps up the act. Malice has 'asked' for him more than once, surely Patton can't be that bad. Patton thrusts into him hard moaning. He grabs his hips and claws him. Lust whines, able to block out the pain. _'What happened to him?'_

 

"Nemo couldn't handle me, but I'm sure you can." Patton purrs "Tell me you can handle daddy's big cock." Patton thrusts into him.

 

Lust bites back a scream. _'Need lube...'_ "Yes Daddy! Fuck me with your big cock! Make me yours!" he pants and squirms _. 'Need to get away. He needs a fucking fleshlight.'_ Patton pins him down. He takes his hand and grabs Lust's dick. Lust gasps and bucks into his hand. _'Please dont-'_

 

Patton gives it a squeeze before he starts jerking lust of as he thrusts. He moans and twitches in Lust. Lust moans loudly. It hurts without lube, but at the same time it feels good to be touched like this, to be filled. "Nemo's still gonna kill me..." he thinks out loud.

 

"I'll handle Nemo later." Patton continues to thrust coming closer. His hand moves to Lust's tip rubbing it.

 

Lust whines and gasps. "P- Daddy~" Patton moans as he pluses in Lust. Lust pants and looks at Patton tiredly, face flushed. Patton pets his face loving before curving his back and cumming in Lust thrusts as fast as he can go.

 

Lust lets out a cry and arches his back, bucking onto Patton and taking him deeper. _'He- he pet me... Is that... Love? No- you're getting emotions confused. No one loves you. The only reason you're around is because everyone wants you. You're their little slut.... Apparently Patton thinks so too...'_ He is able to relax, Patton's cum finally giving some lube to his movements inside him. Patton falls to the side popping out. He groans as he quickly turns back to his normal colors. Lust moans and rolls over, cock rock hard. "Daddy..." he crawls over to him and grinds on his hip.

 

Patton slowly opens his eyes feeling someone grinding on him. He sees Lust and panics pushing him away. "LUST!?"

 

Lust whines and crawls towards him. "Daddy?" he tilts his head, breathing heavily. "Does Daddy want me to cum?"

 

Patton faces goes to horror "FUCK NO! Where am I? Where Nemo?" He starts breathing heavy.

 

Lust looks confused and scoots away. "You're in my room? You just showed up and started fucking me..." He looks down at his aching cock, but decides to ignore it and snaps his fingers, pants encasing his legs again. He hisses but pushes through the need.

 

Patton curls up and rocks himself. "Why? Last thing I remembered..." He gasps "Bottles"

 

"What?" Lust tilts his head. "Is that why you were glowing pink?" Patton rocks himself. Slowly turning purple.

 

Lust frowns. "Hey... Uhh... Just breathe, okay? Umm..." _'Shit. How do I tell them he's down here!?'_

 

"Scared." Patton looks at Lust his eyes begging for help.

 

Lust looks a bit shocked and sad. He looks around and grabs a blanket off the bed, wrapping it around Patton and picking him up, sinking out to the subscape. He brings them to the edge of the subscape and sets Patton down. "You have to go the rest of the way. I can't follow you." Patton shakes he's so scared and confused. He just makes it to the Imagination before falling off and curling up. Lust sighs and sinks out to his room, his need hitting him like a train as he frantically prepares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton sexually assaults Logan kissing him and grabbing his dick. Patton rape Nemo and Lust, Lust drops Patton off in the imagination after Patton is done.


	21. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talk of rape and sexual assault

Roman cuddles with Nico under the tree giving each other soft kisses. Then Roman pulls away and looks concerned and confused. Nico frowns. “What is it, Love?”

 

"Patton here, but he's on the other side at the edge."

 

Nico stands and snaps his fingers, cleaning himself up. He hops on Snow. “Let’s go.”

 

"No, it's too far away for horse's let's just sink there." Roman holds his hand out snapping his fingers to clean himself. Nico slides off and takes Roman’s hand. Roman sinks to where Patton is. They find him curl up on the ground, purple and in a panic attack. Naked only clothes the blanket on him. "PATTON!" Roman kneels down to him. "What happened, what's wrong?" 

 

Patton cries all he can choke out is "Lust".

 

Nico’s freezes then growls. “I’ll go get Nemo.” He sinks out to the commons. He doesn’t find anyone there and heads upstairs. He hears voices from Logan’s room and knocks. 

 

The voices go silent and Nemo comes and hesitantly cracks the door open. He breathes a sigh of relief. “Nico! Thank goodness. Where’s Roman?”

 

“In the imagination with Patton. We found him at the edge of the subscape in just a blanket, colors purple and under a panic attack...” Nico frowns. Nemo grits his teeth and glances back at Virgil and Logan. 

 

Virgil growls. “Just keep him away from Logan.” He holds Logan protectively. Logan leans on Virgil and fidgets with a Rubik cube. Nemo nods and heads out of the room. 

 

Nico looks concerned. “What happened?”

 

“Patton had bottled up lust.” 

 

Nico covers his mouth. “Did... he-“ he nods towards Logan’s room. 

 

“He forcibly kissed him and grinded on him. Other than that, I took most of it.”

 

Nico nods slowly. “Patton said ‘Lust’... I thought he meant the side.”

 

“Where did you find him?”

 

“On the edge of the subscape.” Nemo frowns and takes Nico’s hand, sinking out with him.

 

"Patton try again I need you to breath." Patton tries and starts coughing. He curls in more. "Patton stop that's not going to help you."

 

Nemo kneels down next to Roman and Patton. “Shhh... I’m here, honeybee. Breathe.” He slowly rubs Patton’s back.

 

Patton looks at Nemo and shoots at him holding him tight coughing. Roman goes back to Nico. "I swear when I get my hands on Lust."

 

“It wasn’t him. Patton had bottled up lust.” Nico whispers. 

 

Nemo holds him and rocks him. “Shhh... Patton breathe with me.”

 

"Oh, but that doesn't explain why he's here. Shouldn't he have been all over Nemo?" Patton tries again getting farther before coughing.

 

“I don’t know... Nemo said he was on Logan too, I’m assuming Nemo stopped him.”

 

“Shh... you’re doing good. Try again. In with me.” Nemo takes a deep breath.

 

"He went after Logan!? Oh, Virgil's not going to be happy." Patton takes a deep breath.

 

“Yeah... I found them all in Logan’s room... Logan didn’t look too good and Virgil was about ready to kill Patton...”

 

“Good job... now hold.”

 

"Oh, that's not good. We leave for 1 day and this happens." Patton holds. Nico sighs and holds Roman’s hand. 

 

“Now out slowly.” Nemo rubs Patton’s arm. Patton breaths out. “Good...” Nemo rocks him. “How are you feeling?” He asks softly.

  
"Scared, confused, lost..." Patton leans on him exhausted. Patton starts to slowly turn back to normal colors.

 

“It’s okay...” Nemo pets his hair. “You’re okay now...”

 

"What happened? Everything is fuzzy." Patton holds him tight.

 

“I’ll tell you later. Right now, just relax.” Nemo picks him up and glances at Roman and Nico. “You too coming with or staying?”

 

"I'll think we'll come back. I want to check on Logan." 

 

"What's wrong with Logan!?"

 

“He had a cold. He’ll be better soon.” Nico jumps in. 

 

Nemo glares at him before sighing. “Alright. Let’s go.” They all sink out to Nemo’s room.

 

Roman looks at Patton. "Are you two going to be ok?" 

 

"I'm tired" Patton slurs. "Tell Logan I hope he feels better."

 

Nemo nods. “We’ll be fine. Just keep it quiet. And check on the kids for me, please. I think Terra has them in Sham’s room.” Nico nods and leads Roman out and closes the door.

 

Roman sighs "I'll check on Logan and meet you with the kids."

 

“Okay.” Nico gives Roman’s hand a squeeze and goes to Sham’s room, wincing at the reminder he hasn’t taken the toy out yet. He’s about to knock on the door before he sinks out to his room first.

 

“Come in.” Virgil calls.

 

Roman opens the door and walks in closing it behind him. "Hey specs, how are you feeling?" 

 

"Better than before..."

 

Virgil frowns and rubs Logan’s back. “Where is he?”

 

"Nemo's room, I think he's taking a nap. He didn't..." 

 

"Sexual assault." Logan answers, Roman nods.

 

Virgil’s grip tightens on Logan. “Lust?” He says, a growl edging his voice.

 

"Bottled up Lust, he must have used it. What happened?" 

 

"I heard Nemo screaming so I came to see what the problem was. I found them having sex, but Nemo looked so scared. I try to get Patton off him and when I did, he turns on me and pin me against the wall." Virgil’s heart beats faster and he tightens his grip on Logan."Virgil your hurting me, please loosen your grip."

 

“Sorry.” Virgil relaxes his arms but is still tense.

 

Logan sighs. Roman frowns "What happened next?"

 

"He kissed me, Nemo try to pull him away, but Patton push him. He continued to kiss me until we both fell on the ground. He went back to Nemo so I tried to pull him away hoping to stop him. The moment must have clouded my logic because that was a terrible idea. Patton jumped on me again and grab...my area. Most likely planning on... Doing _that_ before Nemo pull him off again. Virgil show up by then."

 

Virgil frowns. “Nemo kept him busy as I took Logan and sank out. A few minutes later Nemo showed up and said Patton was gone and he couldn’t find him in the mindscape. He still looked around before coming back here. Then Nico came.”

 

"We found him panic, naked and wrapped in a blanket. All he said was Lust and we thought he was talking about the side. Though if Patton did leave like that I wonder if it was both."Virgil bites his tongue.

 

"You think..." 

 

Roman nods "He was clearly hungry he had to go somewhere. If he wasn't here to finish the job and he wasn't in the imagination until after he was done. The only place he could go to is the dark side and who better to fuck then Lust?"

 

Virgil fidgets. “So... What’s that mean?”

 

Roman thinks "Ironically enough I think Patton raped Lust. I've seen what Lust does to his victim, but Patton didn't have any markings. Just a few hickeys that could have easily just been Nemo."

 

Virgil nods slowly. “Does Nemo know?”

 

"I don't think so he's more focus on calming Patton down, I don't think he remembers what he did." Virgil frowns. "I told him I was going to check on you and Patton asked what was wrong. Nico said you have a cold. Nemo says we will explain to him what happened later."

 

Virgil sighs. “Fine.”

 

Logan looks down. "This doesn't make sense. I've seen him used those bottles before. He shouldn't have been such an animal. When I pulled him away he just kept switching targets. He didn't care who was getting it and he always remembers what he did." Logan pulls his legs up.

 

Virgil holds him close. “How many were there?”

 

"I don't know" 

 

"We can ask Nemo when they're done with their nap. I think we all take a breath and come back to this later. Is there anything I can get you?" 

 

Logan shakes his head. "I'm fine thank you though."

 

Virgil looks up at Roman and tilts his head. “Are you feeling okay?”

 

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine, why you asked?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. “No reason.”

 

Roman nods "Well I'm going to go help Nico with the kids." 

 

"Ok thank you Roman." Roman smiles and heads out. Logan looks at Virgil. "Are you ok?"

 

Virgil sighs. “I’m fine. I’m worried about everyone else.”

 

Logan nods and curls into him. "Thank you for rescuing me."

 

Virgil pets his hair. “Of course, star.”


	22. Eyes For One

Nico knocks on Terra's door, having cleaned up and wearing his usual outfit again. "COME IN!" Roman comes up behind Nico. He offers him a smile and steps in. George gasps and runs to him. “MWAGIC MAN!”

 

Sham squeals and slides off the bed, running over and hugging Roman’s leg. “WOMAN!”

 

Roman laughs "Hey kids." Roman picks them both up. "And what have you been up to while I was gone?" Terra lies on the bed exhausted.

 

"I should be getting paid." 

 

Roman laughs "Why you don't need money." Sham laughs and hugs Roman’s neck. 

 

George giggles and points to Terra. “Tewwa jungle gym!”

 

Nico laughs. “I think you’re their favorite.” He says to Roman.

 

Roman laughs "I think you’re right." Terra groans 

 

"George likes to climb me and hang off my arm and scream like a monkey." Sham flaps his arms like he’s flying. "And Sham likes to sit on my shoulder and pretend that he's flying."

 

Roman laughs "Well it looks like you kept yourself busy." Nico giggles. Sham screeches and laughs, hanging from Roman’s arm. Roman holds him up. "I see what you mean. What do you like to do Terra?" 

 

"I tell them epic stories about Prince Sham and Sir George and their fight against the evil snake man." Roman beams.

 

Sham giggles and slides down to the ground. He runs over and pulls out a cardboard sword and crown. He places the crown on his head and throws the sword to George. He holds the Cobalt plushie in the air and runs around, making whooshing noises. George climbs down and chases Sham. Roman laughs. "I didn't know I was in the face of royalty."

 

Sham smiles sheepishly. Nico giggles and gives a bow to Sham. Roman bows with him. "It's my pleasure to be in the presence of such royalty." Sham giggles and bows in return.

 

"You miss the epic battle where prince Sham and Sir George saved Bananas from the evil Snake man." 

 

"Oh really, did you kick Snake man's butt?"

 

Sham laughs and nods. George waves the sword around and makes a stabbing motion. Sham holds up Cobalt. “Burrrrrrrn!”

 

"Oh, and Cobalt helped. Every Prince needs a loyal steed." Sham beams and nods. He goes back to ‘flying’ around the room.

 

Roman smiles he gets an idea. "Terra what does Snake man look like?" 

 

"Who do you think he looks like?" Terra raises an eyebrow.

 

Roman smiles grows, and he snaps his fingers putting on a cape and a bowler hand with green face paint on his face but doesn't look like scales. He still wears his prince outfit. He runs up and scoops Terra up before standing on Sham's bed. "Behold it is I Evil Snake Man and I have captured the fair lad Terra!" 

 

Terra laughs "Save me Prince Sham and Sir George, save me!" Sham squeals. 

 

George lets out a battle cry and goes to charge before Sham stops him and tugs his sleeve. Sham points to around the other side of the bed and George nods, crawling underneath the bed to the other side. He springs up and smacks Roman’s leg with the cardboard sword as Sham throws Cobalt at him. “FIWRE!”

 

Roman dramatically wails and falls off the bed. He puts Terra on top of him, so he doesn't get hurt. "NOOOOOO I have been defeated. I'm no match for the might of Prince Sham and Sir George and their trusted dragon Cobalt!" Terra rolls his eyes but smirks as he stands up.

 

"You save me, my heroes." Sham and George laugh and hug Terra. 

 

Nico laughs and claps in the corner. “Long live Prince Sham and Sir George! Hurrah!”

 

"Hurrah!" Terra repeats as he laughs and hugs them back. Sham grabs George’s sword and Cobalt off the ground and pummels Roman with the sword.

 

Roman laughs "Ok, ok I'm dead."

 

“You not still talking!” Sham says, laughing. Roman laughs then close his eyes and makes a fake dead noise. Sham finally stops and throws the sword away. He jumps on Roman and laugh. “Sweepy sweepy!” Roman opens his eyes and hugs Sham.

 

Sham hugs him back. He pats his face and pulls away, signing ‘i love you’.Roman smiles and sighs it back at him. Sham giggles and curls up on top of Roman with a sigh. 

 

Nico smiles at them. _‘And somehow he still thinks he isn’t a good dad._ ’ He chuckles to himself.

 

Roman sits up and carry his. "Well after a glorious and triumph battle, I bet you are all hungry. How about we go downstairs and have lunch." 

 

"Sounds good to me! I've been in this room for way too long." Terra smirks.

 

Sham giggles. “Pwizza!”

 

George gasps. “PWIZZA!?”

 

"Pizza!" Roman says passionately as he heads downstairs with Sham. Terra takes George's hand. 

 

"Come on George let's get there before they eat it all." George giggles and races downstairs, dragging Terra along. Nico laughs and follows. They make it to the diner room. Roman puts Sham down and snaps his fingers a pizza appears on the table.

 

Sham squeals. “MWAGIC!” He claps. 

 

George gasps and runs up. “MWAGIC!”

 

Roman laughs "Well go on it's not going to eat itself." Roman picks up a slice.

 

"You can just make prepared food?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why do you cook then? Why not just summon it?"

 

"Because it's more fun to cook and baking helps calm Patton down." Terra nods. 

 

"I guess that makes sense."

 

Sham and George reach for the same slice. They both glance at each other before pulling away. “You.” “No, you!” “You!” Nico grabs two pieces and hands one to each of them. Sham smiles sheepishly and starts biting into it hungrily.

 

Terra sits down and looks at it. "Can I?" 

 

"Hmm? Oh yeah I think your way past ready to be able to eat pizza." Terra beams and takes a slice biting into it a humming.

 

Nico smiles. “How do you like it?”

 

"This was worth the wait." Terra takes another bite out of it. Nico beams and eats his own slice, looking over at Roman.

 

Roman smiles and looks over to Nico still in his child like costume. "What?"

 

Nico smirks and giggles. “Paint must taste good, eh?”

 

"What? Oh" Roman snaps his fingers and cleans himself off.

 

Nico smiles and nods towards Terra. ‘Thank you.’ He mouths. Roman tilts his head and raise an eyebrow. Nico raises a brow back and points to his neck then nods at Terra again. Roman continues to look at him confused. Nico pinches his nose and sighs. He walks up to Roman and whispers in his ear. “You were going to thank him.”

 

"Not in front if the kids." He whispers back.

 

“Fine.”

 

Sham looks up. “What’s fucking?”

 

Nico pales. “Where did you hear that word?”

 

Roman chokes "What!?"

 

George looks at Sham "Fucking?"

 

Sham shrugs. “Memeo wasn’t thinking it. I know what it means.”

 

Nico kneels down in front of Sham. “Sham... that is a bad word and we don’t say it, okay?”

 

Sham tilts his head, still confused. “Buwt Lowgan says it.”

 

“When has Logan ever said it?” Nico asks. Sham taps his head.

 

George tilts his head. "Papa?" George sneaks away while everyone is focus on Sham he goes upstairs and opens Logan's door seeing Logan and Virgil in bed. "Papa what's Fucking?"

 

Virgil chokes and shoots up. “WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT!?”

 

"Sham, he said he heard it from Memeo and Papa." He taps his head. Logan goes pale and groans. Virgil stares at Logan.

…

Nico frowns at Sham. “Sham... have you been... reading out minds?”

 

Sham tilts his head. “Wha’s tha?”

 

"It means you can hear what we're thinking. Thought that we don't speak." Roman answers. Sham thinks a moment and nods.

 

"Are you doing it on purpose or are you just hearing things?" Sham shrugs.

 

Nico frowns. “I don’t think he knows how to control it.” He looks at Sham. “How long have you been hearing us even when we don’t speak?” Sham thinks and shrugs again.

 

Roman nods Terra looks around. "Where's George?"

 

Nico looks back at him and looks around. “GEORGE!?” Virgil comes downstairs, carrying George, not looking happy.

 

"It wasn't me!" Roman throws his hands up.

 

Virgil sighs. “I know. He said Sham heard it from Nemo and Logan.”

 

Nico nods. “He’s accidentally been reading our minds.”

 

“Lovely.” Virgil sits George down and ruffles Sham’s hair. “Later, baby blep.” He goes back upstairs.

 

"So, what does it mean?" George asks again.

 

"It's grown up stuff. You’re not ready to know what it means, and you can't say it." 

 

"Why not?"

 

Sham thinks. “Is it’s what daddy and Memeo wha doin?”

 

“Sham, enough.” Nico says. _‘Yes.’_

 

Sham frowns. “I do something wrong?”

 

Terra frowns and picks Sham up. "I'll take this." Terra sinks out to the relaxing room. "You did nothing wrong."

 

Sham holds onto Terra. “Why evewyone mad at me?”

 

"There not mad it's just something kids down need to know about."

 

Sham curls into Terra. “Why? Is it bad?”

 

He pulls away and looks at Terra scared. “Scawy snake man?”

 

"No! Not scary snake man. Will it help you if I told you want it means?" Sham gives a small nod. Terra takes a deep breath "Ok so fucking is another word for having sex. Sex is an action that two or more people do when they really love each other. It's not a thing kids should do, it's an adult thing. You walked in on Nemo and Dad doing it and Nemo didn't want you to see it so he sent you away."

 

Sham tilts his head. “Why Lowgan think it when he mad?”

 

"So, fuck is a swear words. Swear words are adult words that have multiple meanings. For fuck it could mean 'let’s have sex' or it could mean 'I’m really angry and annoyed right now.' either way we don't want you or George to say it."

 

Sham thinks it over and nods. He signs ‘ok’ and ‘thank you’.

 

Terra hugs him. "You feel better now?" Sham nods.

 

"Now, no one wanted you and George to know this because you’re not old enough to understand it. So, can you not tell George what fuck means?" Sham nods. He opens his mouth then frowns. He looks around but doesn’t know how to spell what he wants to say either. "What is it?"

 

“I know how to sign ‘pwomise’...” he says sadly. He then gasps and holds up his pinkie finger.

 

Terra smiles and wraps his pinkie around his pinkie. "Thank you Sham."

 

Sham smiles and nods. He pats Terra’s chest and signs ‘my brother. I love you.’

 

Terra smiles and signs it back. Then gives him a squeeze. "You want more pizza?" Sham bounces and nods. Terra giggles and stands up picking him up and sinking back to the diner room. Nico looks at them with concern. "Relax we're cool." Terra puts Sham down and goes to his seat.

 

Sham giggles and continues chewing on his pizza. He doesn’t like the cold pizza. He picks up his plate and goes to the kitchen, putting it in the microwave. He turns it on and sees a cup on the counter. He grabs it and smells it. It smells weird, like dirt. _‘Dirt drink?’ He tastes it. It’s bitter... but sweet at the same time.’_ He drinks some more. He thinks it would be better warm.

 

Terra eats his pizza. "So how was your date?"

 

Nico blushes. “It was... nice.”

 

Terra smirks "Really what did you do?"

 

Nico blushes darker. “We... had dinner and went for a ride. The sunset was pretty...”

 

"For 2 days? Come on dad." Roman smirks and watches Nico. Nico pulls his hood up and shrinks in on himself. “One and a half!” He shoots back.

 

Terra laughs "Was it that bad or that good?" Roman covers his mouth to keep from laughing.

 

Nico glares at Roman. “You sure don’t have much to say now, do you? You only had half a day.” He smirks.

 

"And who's fault was that? You spent half of it running away from me." Roman smirks back.

 

"Why?"

 

Nico blushes. “I couldn’t help that dress was boyfriend material.” He winks.

 

"You were wearing a dress?" Terra looks up interested.

 

Nico blushes. “It was comfortable!” Sham comes back, carrying his pizza and a mug. 

 

Nico takes a whiff and his eyes widen. “Where did you get that!?”

 

"Is that coffee?" Roman asked taking a whiff. "Yup that's coffee." Sham giggles. 

 

“You’re too young to be addicted to coffee!” Nico says and takes the mug from him. Sham lets out a cry and reaches for it. Nico hands it to Roman.

 

Roman looks in the cup "How much of this did you drink?" Sham giggles and points to a half.

 

Roman takes a sip. "Oh, Walt it's a double shot." Nico looks at Sham, horrified.

 

"This is Nemo's coffee."

 

"What's coffee?" George ask grabbing for the cup. Roman holds it up. 

 

"Nope."

 

Sham giggles and rocks in his chair. He suddenly rubs off and starts making laps around the commons, up the stairs, and back down again, laughing and screeching. Terra sighs "This is going to be awhile." Terra watches him. George giggles and chases Sham. Sham laughs and rolls down the stairs.

 

Nico groans.“Well, we can blame Nemo for this one. He left his coffee out.”

 

"Terra can you watch Sham?"

 

"No way! I've been watching him all day, you watch him." Sham squeals and tackles George down, tickling him.

 

George laughs and trashes around. "I don't want to deal with that!" 

 

"Well Nemo and Dad can't do it." 

 

"How do you-"

 

"Fears remember, Dad is freaking out about whatever he did."

 

“Roman...” Nico gives him puppy eyes.

 

"Ugh fine, but what are we going to do with him?"

 

“Magic?” Nico smirks. Sham and George start having a pillow fight.

 

"There is not enough magic in the world that's going to keep a double shot child down."

 

Nico sighs. He looks over and sees Sham and George wrestling. _‘If Virgil sees this, he’s gonna kill us.’_

 

"There just having fun, boys be boys. We'll jump in if needed." Nico looks unsure but lets them continue. Roman goes over and sits on the couch so he's closer.

 

"You think Sham will accidentally hurt George?" Terra asks Nico.

 

“Maybe... I suspect he’s stronger, and he doesn’t know it...” Nico says. Sham pins George down and throws a pillow in his face.

 

Roman watches "Sham please don't hit the face he has glasses." Sham looks up at Roman and rolls off of George.

 

George moves his glasses around he looks at Roman. Roman looks back. "You ok?" George thinks for a moment then nods. Roman smirks and ruffles his hair. Sham looks at George and tilts his head. He points to George’s glasses and makes grabby hands. George hands them to him and squints his eyes.

 

Sham puts them on and blinks in confusion, everything’s blurry. “How you see?” He gets up and runs into the couch. Nico chuckles from the dining room table.

 

Roman chuckles and picks Sham up taking the glasses off. "George has different eyes than you." Roman hands them to George who puts them back on.

 

Sham blinks and pats Roman’s face. He suddenly gasps and looks closely at Roman’s eyes then at Nico’s. “GOLD!” He points at Nico.

 

"Yes, Nico has gold eyes, aren't they pretty?" Sham nods excitedly and makes grabby hands for Nico. Nico blushes and comes over, taking Sham from Roman. Sham cups his face and gasps, still staring into his eyes. Nico smiles fondly, watching the excitement and joy in Sham’s bi-colored eyes.

 

Roman smirks as he watches the two. George looks at Nico, Roman, and Sham's eyes. "Why are they all different?"

 

“Eyes are unique to each person.” Nico says, scratching Sham’s scales, causing him to purr.

 

"But I have the same eyes as Daddy, Papa, Mawgic man. and Twerra"

 

“Not exactly. If you look closely, they’re different.” Nico smiles.

 

"Really?" George tilts his head.

 

Nico nods. “Roman’s eyes are deep brown. Logan’s are hazel. Virgil’s are hazel with some purple flecks.” He glances back at Terra, not quite remembering what his eyes look like.

 

"Mine are a dark brown sometimes I think there black." Terra shrugs. 

 

George smiles "What about me!" Nico sets Sham down and tickles George’s chin, looking at his eyes. George giggles then stares at him. Looking into them they are more of a bright brown almost orange.

 

Nico smiles. “Light brown with orange flecks.” Sham gasps and pushes Nico aside looking at George’s eyes. He giggles. George giggles back at him.

 

Roman looks at Nico "So how long do you think it will take Sham to crash?"

 

Nico shrugs. “He’s probably going to be sick before he crashes. Pizza and coffee don’t agree with each other. 

 

Sham pants, feeling too hot. His palms are sweaty, and he wipes them on his pants. He tries to pull his shirt off but falls to his bottom. “Dadddyyyy!” He curls up on himself.

 

"Oh, you mean like right now." Roman picks him up and rub his back.

 

Sham curls into Roman. “I fweel amazing...”

 

Roman continues to rub. "Let's get you to a bathroom." Roman sinks out to his.

 

Sham grips Roman. “Why I fweel no good?”

 

"I think the coffee and the pizza are not liking each other so there fighting in your stomach." Roman sits him in front of the toilet. "If you feel something coming up lean over this." Sham whines and crawls into Roman’s lap. Nico rises up with a glass of milk and a Tums tablet. Roman massages his head and takes the milk and tablet from Nico. "Here this will help you feel better." Sham eats the tablet and sticks his tongue out in disgust. He slowly drinks the milk. "I didn't say it was going to taste good." Roman continues to massage his head.

 

Sham finishes the milk and hums, leaning against Roman. Nico picks up the glass. “I don’t think he’s going to throw up, he’s just going to feel sick for a bit. He should probably lay down.”

 

Roman nods "Ok" he looks at Sham. "It's time for a nap." He slowly gets up and picks him up.

 

Sham mumbles against him, closing his eyes. _‘My stomach doesn’t hurt. My stomach doesn’t hurt.’_ The pain doesn’t feel as bad.

 

Roman walks over to Sham room and lays Sham down in his bed. Sham snuggles up under his neck, purring. Roman ruffles hair and starts to walk away. Sham whines. Roman turns around. "What's wrong?" Sham makes grabby hands for Roman. "Oh alright." Roman climbs into bed and pulls Sham close and massage his head. "Better?" Sham purrs and closes his eyes. He yawns widely, and Roman notices for the first time his left jaw can unhinge. ' _Huh cool, well he is part snake.'_ Roman waits for Sham to fall asleep before he closes his eyes and sleeps.


	23. Logic (The Rapper)

Nico rises up in the commons and goes to the kitchen, puts the empty glass in the sink, before returning to the commons where Terra and George are. "Is Sham going to be ok?" George asked full of more concerned than need be.

 

“Ya. He just has a little tummy ache, but he’ll be fine.” Nico smiles at him.

 

George smiles. "Ok." George yawns. 

 

Terra smirks "Finally getting tired?" 

 

George giggles "Nooo." Nico smiles and takes his cloak off, laying it over Terra and George.

 

Terra yawns "Thanks dad." Terra and George cuddle together.

 

Nico smiles, heart filling with pride. “Sure thing.” Nico sits down on the couch next to them. Terra leans on Nico and falls asleep with George.

...  
  
Patton wakes up 2 hours later. He doesn't feel good. There is a pit in his stomach, and it takes 5 seconds to figure out why. Things are a little clearer, clear enough to know that Logan doesn't have a cold. He looks at Nemo and remembers him telling him to stop. His pit grows bigger. He looks under the covers to find that he's still naked. He hates it. He snaps his fingers and is now fully clothed. He crawls out of bed and sinks into his room. He sees the mess on his bed and sighs. He closes his door and snaps his finger not having the energy to clean his bed himself. He sits on his bed and thinks about what he did.

 

Nemo stirs. He feels cold air where warmth used to be. He opens his eyes and looks around, seeing Patton gone. He gets up and sinks into Patton’s room. Patton sits on his bed with his knees up. He sees Nemo but does say anything. Nemo slowly walks over and sits on the bed, seeing if Patton is comfortable with him being close. Patton turns so he's not facing him. Nemo slowly scoots closer and hesitantly starts rubbing Patton’s back. Patton Huff's "Can you just stop?"

 

“What?”

 

"Can I have a moment to process what I did? Just leave me alone." Patton curls up more.

 

Nemo pulls his hand away. “Are you sure?”

 

"Yes."

 

Nemo sighs and stands, sinking out in front of Logan’s door. He knocks gently. “It’s Nemo.”

 

"Come in Nemo." Logan calls out. Nemo opens the door and steps in, closing it behind him. "What is up?" Logan asked.

 

“Had nowhere else to be... Patton is awake, but he asked me to give him some time to process...” Nemo pulls a chair up to the bed. Virgil is asleep.

 

Logan nods "Well your welcome to stay here. Just keep your voice down." He nods to Virgil.

 

Nemo nods. “Thank you.” He pulls out his phone and pauses. “How are you feeling?” He looks at Logan softly.

 

"Better, you?"

 

“Same... kind of. Tired and sad...” Nemo looks down. “Then again I’m always tired and emotional.” He makes a sarcastic ‘ok’ symbol. “That’s what coffee’s for.”

 

"Sorry that you had to go through that. Do you want to talk about it?"

 

Nemo looks up in thought. He shakes his head. “There isn’t much to talk about and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable... though... now I know how Roman felt...”

 

Logan nods "How many bottles?"

 

“Three. He took two with me. I don’t know where the third one went...”

 

"So, he has one more bottle left. I don't understand how he became such an animal."

 

“Lust causes you to do crazy things...” Nemo bites his lip. “I was a bit uncomfortable... but then he flipped me off and it scared me... so I signaled, and he ignored me. That’s when you came in.” He looks up at Logan, eyes full of emotion. “Thank you for trying to save me. I’m sorry he... turned on you...”

 

Logan waves him off. "Someone had to try. Though I wasn't expecting that. I would take more cation with the last bottle. Unless he used it." Logan thinks.

 

Nemo tilts his head. “What do you mean?” His eyes widen. “You think... he...”

 

"Roman suspects that he went to Lust to finish his... desire." Nemo looks down and closes his eyes. "Sorry I know this isn't my business."

 

“No, it’s... fine...” He looks up. “I’ll speak with Lust later and see if or what happened...” Logan nods Nemo bounces his knee, fidgeting."You don't like to sit down and wait do you?"

 

Nemo sighs. He stands and starts pacing. “I hate quiet. The voices in your mind can be louder than those outside.” Nemo starts humming a tune.

 

"Oh, Sham knows about fucking."

 

Nemo nearly trips. He whips around and stares at Logan before it clicks, and he groans. “He can hear lies and read minds! I’m and idiot.”

 

"Afraid so, he learns it from you and me according to George."

 

Nemo sighs. “Lovely. Please tell me someone mature explained it to him?” Logan shrugs

 

Nemo continues pacing. He picks the tune back up. “I am coooollldd... can you heaaaarrr? I will flyyyyyy... with no hope no feaaaaarrr. Aaaannnnddd the grouuuunnnddd... tauunnntttsss my wiiiiinggss... plummet as I sing.... plummet as I- sing.” He sings quietly.

 

"Maybe you should check on Patton again? See if he's ready to talk."

 

Nemo shakes his head. “No. It’s too soon...” he continues pacing. “If you decide to live by... what you think's wrong and what's right... Believe me- you'll begin to wish you were sleeping Your weeping will creep in head and you'll cry- But if we wake up every morning... and decide what we believe... We can take a part our very heart and the light will set us free.” He raps.

 

Logan nods "You are a good rapper."

 

Nemo gives a small smile. “Thank you...” he pauses his pacing. “Virgil once told me that you and Roman had a rap battle and you roasted him?” He smirks.

 

"Yes, well I like poetry." Logan blushes

 

Nemo smirks. “Its just poetry divided- I'm the kind of guy who- takes every moment, he knows he can fight it- And music to use it, for others to use it- oh!” He sits back down.

 

"Life is up here, but you comment below, and the comments will always become common motivation, to promote your show's next episode, so your brain knows to keep going even though hope is far from the moment, but you and I know it, gets better when morning finally rears its head, together we're losers, remember the future, remember the morning is when the night is dead."

 

Nemo stares in shock as a small smile spread over his face. “That... that’s amazing! Can you do heavydirtysoul?” He asks, excitedly.

 

Logan clears his throat "There's an infestation in my mind's imagination I hope that they come on smoke 'cause I'm smoking them out the basement, this is not rap this is not hip-hop just another attempt to make the voices stop rapping to prove nothing just writing to say something 'cause I wasn't the only one who wasn't rushing to sayin' nothing this doesn't mean I lost my dream it's just the right now I got a really crazy mind to clean."

 

“Gangsters don't cry Therefore, therefore I'm Mr. Misty-eye, therefore I'm-“ Nemo sings and summons his ukulele. He starts strumming. “Can you save- Can you save my? Can you save my-“

 

“HEAVYDIRTYSOUL!!!!” Virgil suddenly screams, startling Logan and Nemo. 

 

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALSEEP!” Nemo shouts. 

 

“I HEARD TWENTY ONE PILOTS!” Virgil retorts. He looks between Nemo and Logan, smiling. “You two sound good together!” Nemo beams. “I know, right?” Logan blushes Virgil smirks at Nemo. “You’ve never been able to do heavydirtysoul.”

 

Nemo hisses. “I SHALL CONQUER IT!”

 

“Keep tellin yourself that. Like you have for the past two years. Face it. Logan’s the best.”

 

Nemo growls before groaning. “Can’t exactly argue with that...” he holds his ukulele and starts up again. “Can you save! Can you save my? Can you save my...”

 

“HEAVYDIRTYSOUL!” Nemo and Virgil shout. 

 

“For meeeeeee! For meeeeeee!” Nemo sings. “Can you save my-“

 

“HEAVYDIRTYSOUL!” Virgil tries to imitate the drum noises.

 

Logan laughs "No, I didn't understand the thing you said If I didn't know better, I guess you’re all already dead Mindless zombies walking around with a limp and a hunch Saying stuff like, ‘You only live once’ You got one time to figure it out One time to twist and one time to shout One time to think and I say we start now Sing with me if you know what I'm talking about-"

 

Nemo strums faster. “Gangsters don't cry! Therefore, therefore I'm... Mr. Misty-eye, therefore I'm...”

 

“Can you save! Can you save my! Can you save my- HEAVYDIRTYSOUL!? Can you save- Can you save my- HEAVYDIRTYSOUL!? For meeeeeeeee! For meeeeeeeeee! Can you save my... HEAVYDIRTYSOUL!?” Nemo plays the instrumental before going into single strums. “Death inspires me like a dooooogg... inspires a rabbit...” he nods to Virgil. 

 

“Death inspires me like a dooooogg... inspires a rabbit...” Virgil takes over. “Can you save! Can you save my! Can you save my- HEAVYDIRTYSOUL!?” Nemo does a flourish, letting it ring out. Virgil whoops and claps.

 

Logan claps "Well that was enjoyable, though I'm sorry that we woke you up Virgil." 

 

Virgil waves him off. “Nah.”

 

Nemo laughs. “He wanted to wake up. He learned to sleep through me singing at two am, so if he really wanted to sleep he could of.”

 

Virgil snorts. “Ah yes... The Taco Bell Saga... I remember it well...”

 

"Taco Bell Saga?"

 

Nemo and Virgil get a dangerous look.“FAST FOOOOD! GREASY! TA-CO I LOVE!”Nemo starts rapidly strumming. “Nacho bell grande! Cheesy gordita! I like your nachos! like diarrhea! MAN I REALLY LOVE TACO BELLLLL!”

 

Logan laughs "WHAT?"

 

“I know I can't watch you make my food! Drop it on the floor- I think it's rudeee! MAN I REALLY LOVE TACO BELLLLLLL!” Nemo and Virgil sing and laugh.

 

"Stop I think I'm losing brain cells."

 

They laugh more. “Here's to the Mexican... Who makes me my food!” Nemo sings. 

 

“Me gusta!” Virgil says. 

 

“How is that that I just ate- Now I have to poooooooop!?” They pause. “FAST FOOOOD! GREASY! TA-CO I LOVE!” 

 

“I LOVE!” Virgil adds. 

 

“FOOOOOODDDD LIKE THIS COULLDDDD ONLY COME FROM ABOVE!”

 

Logan falls on his bed and groans. "This is the worst thing I have ever heard."

 

“Sir, welcome to Taco Bell May I take your order?” Nemo says. 

 

“ _YEAH CAN I HAVE A BIG MAC!? AND A PEPSI!?”_

 

 _“_ SIR WE DONT SELL THOSE!”

 

“ _AND SOME CHICKEN NUGGETS!?”_

 

“WE DON'T HAVE CHICKEN NUGGETS EITHER!”

 

“ _SAUCE!"_  Virgil demands. They both wheezes. 

 

"MAKE IT STOP!"

 

Virgil falls off the bed, laughing. “WE CAN NIT BE STOPPED! ONLY PAUSED!”

 

"Then be pause forever!" Nemo grins and starts gently strumming. Virgil catches his breath and looks at Nemo. 

 

“We waaaalked into the Taco Bell... 'Cause I was craaaaving some crunchy shell... The man behind the counter said oopah...”

 

“OOPAH!” Virgil shouts.

 

“IIIIII was flying as high as a kite! And IIIIII looked up- to my delight! They were having a special oooooooooon chaluuuuuuppppaaaassss!” They pause and take a dramatic breath.  “Myyyyyyyy chaluuuuuuppaaaaaas! Myyyyyyyy chaluuuuuuppaaaaaas! Myyyyyyyy chaluuuuuuppaaaaaas! Myyyyyyyy chaluuuuuu ooo ooo ooooo uuupas!”

 

Logan shoots up. "NOPE I"M DONE!" He makes his way to the door.

 

“NEVER!” Virgil shoots up and tackles him down, laughing.

 

"VIRGIL!"

 

Nemo laughs and sets his ukulele down. “Wait for me!” He lays on top of them. 

 

“Omph! NEMO!” Virgil shouts.

 

"YOUR CRUSHING ME!" Nemo laughs and rolls off of them, pulling them onto him and wrapping his wings around them, keeping them close. Virgil squeals and laughs. Logan rolls his eyes and laughs. 

 

Nemo hums and smiles. “Cocoon.”

 

Virgil smirks. “Okay... these are kind of calming.” He pets Nemo’s wing and Nemo sighs. “Bird brain.” Virgil mumbles, smirking more. Nemo lets out an offended screech.

 

“Play nice you two." Logan smirks

 

“Yes mom.” Virgil rolls his eyes. Nemo snorts.

 

"Ugh again with the mom joke. I am not female thus I cannot be 'mom'"

 

“But we can shapeshift.” Virgil points out. Nemo’s eyes widen.

 

"Yes, but I still identify as male no matter what form I take. My point still stands."

 

Nemo shrugs. “One doesn’t have to be female to be mom.”

 

"A 'mom' is a female parent." Virgil and Nemo groan.

 

"Groan all you like I am still right. A mom is a female parent, that is apparent. Being called a mother is a bother and I would like it if you call me father instead of being led to this belief, can you give me this relief?" Virgil and Nemo stare in shock. Nemo slowly lets his wings fall. Logan raises an eyebrow "What?"

 

“H-how?” Nemo stutters.

 

"How what?"

 

“You... just came up with that right now?” Nemo says. 

 

Virgil chuckles and rolls off of him, landing on Nemo’s wing. Nemo whimpers. Virgil sits up. “Sorry.

 

Logan looks confused before it clicks "Oh I was rapping again. That happen sometimes when I get in the rhyming mood." Nemo smiles at him. Virgil offers Nemo a hand and helps pull him up. Nemo gasps and leans against Virgil, biting back a whimper. His wings hang limply.Virgil looks at him concerned, then glances up at Logan. "Nemo you should sit down your wing is limp out. Virgil must have hurt it when he landed on it." Logan shakes his head. "Sorry about the rhyming it happens with poor timing. It will stop eventually, potentially given the dire situation it will expire or inspire though it would require me to stop talking and locking-" Logan puts a hand to his mouth ending his rabbling. 

 

Nemo smiles and shakes his head. “You’re fine. And I don’t think it’s all Virgil’s fault.” He lays forward on the bed with a pained groan. Virgil touches his wing and Nemo whines. 

 

Virgil pulls away. He looks it over before checking each bone. “Logan, some help? I don’t know medical stuff...” he bites his lip. Nemo buries his face into the mattress.

 

"I don't know the wings anatomy. "

 

Nemo lifts his head. “This of a dragon wing but covered in feathers.” His head falls back down again.

 

"Well I know less about dragons. What hurts?"

 

Nemo tests it and whines, dropping his wings, but they land in a bad position. He lets out a small scream into the mattress. He squeezes his eyes shut. Virgil shifts his wings and continues feeling them. He gets to the joint where Nemo’s wings meet his back. Nemo throws his head back and kicks Virgil, scrambling away. He lets out a cry when he falls off the bed.

 

"Ok no one move." Logan moves closer. He leans over Nemo joints. Nemo pants, digging his nails into the carpet. There isn’t any outward damage, but it looks a bit swollen, as far as Logan can tell. It might be out. "Your wings look to be dislocated at the joints inner your back. Nemo rubs his face on the carpet. 

 

Virgil frowns. “How... did I do that?” 

 

“You didn’t...” Nemo mumbles. “It was already weak...”He doesn’t move. “It really hurts.” He whines.

 

Logan looks at it in different angles. "I think I know where to push it back but it's going to hurt." Nemo squeezes his eyes shut. Virgil grips his hand reassuringly. "Ok" Logan gently puts his hands on one wing. Nemo’s breathing increases and he looks at Logan with scared eyes. Virgil pets his hair and holds his other wing out of the way. He nods at Logan."Ok One, two, three" Logan pushes it back into place.

 

Nemo screams and thrashes, fighting against Virgil pinning him down. He continues screaming a bit before breaking into a sob. His body goes slack and he cries into the carpet, shaking. “T-thankk y-you...”

 

Logan nods "Your welcome, No flying for a while you’re really sore up here." Logan sighs "It was Patton, wasn't it?" Nico comes in. “Is everything okay?” He asks worriedly, seeing Nemo shaking and crying on the ground. Nemo nods slowly. Virgil frowns and pets Nemo’s hair. “Nemo wing got dislocated I pushed it in." Terra and George sticks their heads in. 

 

"Dad?"

 

"Biwd Man?"Nemo hides his face in Virgil’s lap, wanting to just disappear.

 

"Nico can you take the kids?" Logan asks

 

“Yeah. Come on, guys.” Nico herds them out of the room and closes the door.

 

“Can I have a brace?” Nemo begs.

 

“A wing brace?” Virgil questions. Nemo nods. Virgil thinks. “Roman could make one...”

 

"I'll go get him, Virgil can you grab some pain killers from my cabinet?" Logan stands up.

 

“On it.” Virgil sets Nemo’s head down and stands. Logan heads for his door when he stops. There a letter on the ground. He picks it up and opens it. He starts reading. Virgil looks over. “What is it?”

 

"It's an apology letter from Patton. He is sorry for sexually assaulting me." 

 

Nemo looks up. “Anything else?” He asks worriedly, afraid Patton was going to do something brash because of guilt.

 

Logan shrugs "Not that I can tell. He's sorry, says he will make it up to me and he thanks me for trying to stop him even if it didn't work." Nemo sighs and tries to sit up, whimpering. 

 

“Nemo, lay down.” Virgil gently pushes him back down. “Wait till Roman gets here.”

 

"Oh right." Logan puts the letter down and leaves. Virgil helps Nemo take the pills before petting his hair. Nemo starts crying again, from physical or emotional pain he isn’t sure, and he’s grateful Virgil doesn’t ask any questions, doesn’t speak, just holds him.

 

Logan comes back with a brace a few minutes later. "Roman says he hopes you feel better." Nemo doesn’t look up, still softly crying. Virgil holds out his hands for the brace. Logan gives it to Virgil. "Need any help?"

 

“Take that side please. Don’t let it hit his wing.” Virgil lifts Nemo’s head and slides it over his neck. He brings the bars down to straddle the bone and tightens the straps. Nemo whines but doesn’t move.

 

Logan takes his side and tightens the straps. "Better?" he asked Nemo. Nemo shifts a bit. He can’t move the joint. Virgil clips one more strap around each wing and to the brace. Nemo sighs, the weight of his wings now being supported by his shoulders instead of the joint. "Do you want help getting to your room?" Nemo nods. Logan helps Nemo up. "Do you want to walk or sink?"

 

“Sink. And food...” Virgil supports his other side. Logan nods and sinks out raising in Nemo room. Nemo leans heavily against Logan. “I don’t want to lay down...”

 

"What do you want?"

 

“I don’t know...” Logan frowns and looks at Virgil. 

 

Virgil rubs his shoulder. “The meds should kick in pretty soon. Do you wanna head downstairs?” Nemo thinks a moment. He takes a few hesitant steps. He sees the snake blanket on his bed and sighs grabbing it and pulling it up to his face. Logan looks at the ground and see another letter. He picks it up and opens it. Nemo looks over at him. He slowly walks towards him.

 

"It's another letter from Patton. He's apologizing for raping you and... dislocating your wing." Logan looks up "How does he know that?"

 

“He fucking screamed.” Virgil points out.

 

"Yes, but a scream could have been from anything. He clearly writes 'dislocating his wing'." 

 

Nemo takes the letter from Logan and reads it over. He grips the page tightly, causing Virgil to worry about him getting a paper cut. “The joints are sensitive. I refused to speak, and he grabbed the joints. That was the first scream you heard.” Nemo starts reading the letter.

 

 _Dear my love Nemo,_  
  
I am so sorry that I ended up raping you. I know you will forgive me, and I might forgive myself after some time. I didn't mean for any of that to happened. I didn't think that would happen. Sigh, well again I'm sorry, I'm also sorry that I dislocated your wing. Thank goodness Logan and Virgil are there to help you. I love you and I promise I'm not doing anything stupid for once.   
  
Love you,  
Patton.

 

Nemo sighs and holds the paper to his chest, closing his eyes and tears forming again. “Thank you, love...” he whispers.

 

Logan tilts his head. "Nemo? Are you ok?" 

 

Nemo nods, folding the letter and putting it in his pocket. “Ya... I’m feeling better now. How about some food?”

 

“What do you want to eat?” Virgil asks. 

 

Nemo shrugs and winces _‘Can’t move my shoulders.’_ “Anything sounds good. I’m just starving.”

 

Logan nods "Walk or sink?"

 

“Walk... I need to stretch.”

 

Logan nods and opens his door. "I still don't get how Patton knew that you dislocated your shoulder or that me and Virgil were helping you."

 

“I screamed in your room. It’s pretty obvious.” Nemo raises a brow at Virgil, wondering why Logan couldn’t grasp the concept. Virgil sighs and shakes his head. They head out, Virgil on one side of him, Logan on the other.

 

Terra sticks his head out of his room. "DAD!" Terra runs over to him. 

 

Nemo smiles tiredly at him. “Hey.” He opens his arms for a hug.

 

Terra takes it and gives him a squeeze "Are you ok?"

 

Nemo whimpers a bit. “Y-yeah just... wings are sore.”

 

"Oh sorry." Terra lets go. 

 

“it’s okay...” Nemo holds onto Terra’s shoulder to steady himself. He sighs and let’s go.

 

Virgil watches him worriedly. “Come on. Let’s get you downstairs.” Terra's face still has concern on it, he holds Nemo's hand.

 

Nemo starts forward, beginning to feel light headed. _‘I’m fine. Just need food.’_ The start down the stairs. They’re halfway there when Nemo starts falling forward. Terra screams as Logan and Virgil try to pull him backwards. Nemo falls limp and the only thing Virgil and Logan can do is direct him to fall away from Terra. Nemo hits the stair with a thud, blacking out.

 

"Dad!?" Terra goes from concern to scared.

 

Virgil kneels down. “Nemo!?” He taps his face, but there’s no response.

 

Logan tries to lift him, but he is too heavy. "Virgil help me."

 

Virgil lifts Nemo’s other side and helps Logan drag him down to the couch. “What happened!?”

 

 Logan looks him over "Low blood sugar, he needs food now."Virgil goes to the fridge. He grabs an apple juice box and brings it over before going back. 

 

Nemo groans and stirs. He blinks slowly. “W-wha?” He asks weakly.

 

"Shut up and drink this." Logan hands him the juice box. Nemo frowns but obeys. Virgil comes back with a cup of mandarin oranges.

 

Nemo pulls away to breathe. “Wha-“

 

“Eat.” Virgil spoons a few slices to his lips. Nemo takes it.

 

Terra sits bouncing on his legs as he watches his dad get spoon fed. "You have low blood sugar." Logan tells Nemo.

 

“Oh.” Is all Nemo says before Virgil stuffs him with another bite. He holds up his hand, watching it shake.

  
"Relax, you’re going to be fine." Terra hiccups choking back a sob. Logan sighs and turns towards Terra. "Stop, he's fine once he eats. If you’re not going to help then leave." Terra flinches.

 

Nemo and Virgil glare at Logan. “If you can’t say anything nice to him, don’t say anything at all.” Nemo growls.

 

Logan looks at them and sees his mistake he sighs "Terra I'm-" he looks to where Terra was but now, he's gone. "Terra?" Virgil stands and goes upstairs. 

 

Nemo continues to glare at Logan. “What was that?” He starts feeling light headed again and his limbs feel like they aren’t even connected to his body.

 

"I'm stress sorry." Logan rubs his head.

 

Nemo sighs and closes his eyes, body shaking. “L-Lo- I- something-“ he goes limp again.

 

"Nemo?" Logan shakes him. There’s no response. Logan sighs he leans against the couch and watches him.  
  
...

Virgil goes to Terra’s room, but he isn’t there. He keeps checking and notices the relaxing room door closed. He puts an ear to the door and hears Terra and Sham. He bites his lip, deciding to give them some time. He goes to Roman’s room and knocks. Nico opens the door with a smile, Roman playing with George in the back. “Hey! What’s up?”

 

“Logan attacked Terra again. He’s in the relaxing room with Sham. Nemo passed out from low blood sugar. I have to go back down and help him. Just keep an eye out for Terra for me?”

 

Nico frowns and nods. “Of course.” Virgil nods and walks away, Nico closing the door. 


	24. Guilt

Patton sits in a theater watching Virgil go down the stairs on a movie screen. The screen cuts to Terra holding Sham in the relaxing room. Sham trying to comfort him as Terra cries about how much Logan hates him. Patton takes a mental note to talk to Logan about this later. He sighs Patton switches the screen to Nico as he watches Roman play with George. He smiles seeing how much of a parent Roman is being even if he doesn't know it. Patton turns the screen off as he pulls his knees up. He didn't mean to hurt Nemo he really didn't. He wishes he didn't use those bottles. "Maybe I could have just given them to Lust. I don't know what he would use them for but at least I wouldn't have had hurt Nemo." 

 

Patton shakes his head remembering not to focus on the if's. He gets up and leaves the theater going into the lobby. The Theater of memories, Patton's domain. No one has ever been to his domain before. Only he knows how to get in here. Patton walks down the halls looking at movie like posters of Thomas's pass memories. He usual comes here to feel nostalgic but today he used it to spy on the sides. Watch them as their new memories came in. Patton sits on a couch he should go and face them. Help Nemo but he's not ready to face him yet. 

 

Patton feels a prescience behind him. He turns, but there's no one there. Patton looks around. "Is someone there?" There's no answer. Patton sighs "No one know this place exists I'm fine." Patton takes a deep breath.

 

"Not guilty." He hears.

 

Patton jumps up "Who's there?" Silence. "This isn't funny, where are you?" More silence. Patton takes another deep breath. "I know your here I can sense you. Show yourself!"

 

"Impossible." he hears beside him.

 

Patton turns and steps back. "Why?" Silence. Patton sighs and sits down. "What do you want?"

 

"Ask the right question."

 

Patton blinks "Who are you?"

 

A figure wearing a long, tattered dark gray cloak that reaches the floor stands in front of him. The large hood covers his face. His shoulders are slumped. "Guilt." The cloak seems to absorb the light around it, giving the side a dull aura.

 

Patton looks at him. "You’re a side, I've never seen you before. Why are you here? How did you find me?"

 

"Ask the most important questions first. One at a time. Don't waste your breath." the side sounds tired.

 

Patton nods "Are you here because of what I did?"

 

"No. I'm here because of how you feel about what you did."

 

"Guilty..." Patton looks down. Guilt doesn't move or speak.

 

“You’re going to tell me that I'm not guilty. That it's not my fault that that happen because I wasn't in control." Silence. "Look I bottle my lust, I used lust and I hurt Nemo, Logan and Lust. I am guilty."

 

"Is that truth or emotion?"

 

"Truth, that is literally what happened. I know I watched the memory."

 

"What is guilt?"

 

"Guilt is an emotion that people feel when they feel bad and remorse for their actions."

 

"What is condemnation? Revenge? Justice? What are any of these concepts? What are emotions?"

 

"Your losing me here. What does any of this have to do with me?"

 

"What does it have to do with you?" Guilt turns his head, hood following. "What does anything have to do with anyone..." he looks lost in thought, as if listening to something. "Ask."

 

"Ask what?"

 

"Ask."

 

Patton groans in frustration then tries to think of what he wants. "Am I guilty?"

 

"Yes. And no." He looks off then shakes his head. "Ask."

 

Patton rubs his head. "What do you do exactly?" Guilt tilts his head. "What is your purpose?"

 

"Guilt. And everything involving it. I was recently given a physical form since you all have experienced so much guilt lately. I carry all of your guilt and it is tiring."

 

"Oh sorry, things have been stressful this year." Guilt stays silent. Patton sighs "I asked if I was guilty, you said yes and no. How am I not?"

 

"You were out of control. Then again you allowed yourself to be out of control. Then again Nemo agreed to it. Nemo is an idiot... He agrees to a lot of stuff that he doesn't know the consequences of. And then people feel guilty for hurting him."

 

"Hey! He was trying to help me."

 

"Never said he wasn't. He simply keeps repeating his mistakes."

 

"What do you mean? What mistake?"

 

"Logan."

 

"Logan? How does he play into this?"

 

"Ink. Memories. Go look." Guilt nods towards the theater.

 

Patton walks into the theater. He turns to Guilt “I've gave you permission to pick the memory you want to show me."

 

Guilt waves his hand and the memory of seeing Nemo covered in ink plays. Suddenly Nemo freezes. Virgil screams his name, but he doesn't respond. Terra comes and takes the ink back, Nemo waking up and gasping. Terra tries to take back the rest of the ink while the others yell at Logan.

 

Patton tilts his head. "What were they doing?"

 

"Experimenting."

 

"That was really dangerous Nemo could have gotten hurt." Nico restrains Terra and sinks out with him. Guilt waves his hand and the memory rewinds to Virgil and Logan's conversation before Virgil goes to get Nemo."Ok so Logan did something stupid and got Nemo hurt.

 

"Nemo agreed to it." Nemo and Virgil's conversation plays, and Nemo quickly agrees.

 

Patton pulls his knees up. "Why would he agree to something so dangerous and unpredictable?"

 

"He is emotional and wants to help in any way he can. However, his recklessness often costs. His mistakes cause others to feel guilt and pain. He misses that there are other options."

 

Patton looks away. "I watch the memory of _that_. Nemo just let me have my way. He didn't try to stop me until Logan got in the way. Though he wouldn't talk to me."

 

"He wasn't silent. He was in thought. Loud thought."

 

"What did he say?"

 

"I wouldn't know."

 

Patton sighs "Why didn't he try to stop me sooner "

 

"Because he loves you. He pushes his limits for everyone. In everything. Especially you."

 

"But he's getting himself hurt! He got rape because of me, for me..." Guilt stays silent.

 

"What could I have done with the lust bottles?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

"Well I can't use them. I've seen what happens with that. Maybe I can give them to Lust, but what if he uses them on one of the dark sides!"

 

"Do you know why they wore off so quickly when you went to him?"

 

"No... I was wondering about that because I was glowing, I should have been fucking him all night."

 

Guilt nods. "He absorbed that energy from you. He was afraid of Nemo killing him for having you in that way, so he wanted to get you out of there as quickly as possible. Once he got you to the imagination, he isolated himself in his room for hours. He still feels immense guilt from what he did to Roman and Nico and never wants it to repeat. He hasn't been very active in that area until you got there." he pauses and looks off.

 

"Oh... That's not good in a way. I'm not saying he should go around rapping any of the other sides but maybe if he could find someone who is willing to satisfy is needs... I don't know, what me and Lust identifies as true caring sex are different." Patton sighs "I still need to apologize to him. I did the thing I was ready to kill him over..."

 

Guilt lets out a heavy sigh. "You don't get it do you!?" he raises his voice for the first time since Patton met him.

 

Patton flinches and looks at him. "Get what?"

 

"Not all of us are animals. Sure, Greed has no remorse, Sloth is lazy as hell and Insanity's head is screwed up, and we know that we shouldn't be allowed to have too much influence on Thomas but stop treating us like- like- animals! That's why Terra thinks Logan hates him! Why Virgil is upset with Logan! Because Logan wants to 'tame terror'." he takes a deep breath. "What Lust did to Roman and Nico was wrong. But it was a _mistake_. As far as I've gathered, he has never raped anyone before... Because he knows what it's like. He's not like Malice was, from what I've heard. Malice was a rapist, Lust made a mistake. A fatal one. And he paid for it. Now he has to wear that title and guilt." Guilt looks away. "You all carry so much guilt... It's a wonder any of you are still standing..." He looks up. "So confident when you can just hide your problems in the basement."

 

Patton jaw hits the ground. "Oh... Oh god your right, we haven't been treating them right." Patton takes a deep breath. "I really do need to talk to Lust for more than just that. I'm sorry that we've been treating you like animals. I actually liked insanity, he was fun to talk to and hear his crazy idea with such Joy." Guilt smiles lightly, though Patton can’t see it with the hood covering his face."You didn't mention Jealousy, though I didn't see him much while in the dark side."

 

Guilt shrugs. “I don’t know where he stands, though when Sham accidentally went there, Lust and Jealousy kept him safe from Greed.”

 

"That was nice of them. Nemo didn't tell me about that." Guilt stays quiet. "So, getting back on track you think the next time I need to use my lust I should go to Lust and fuck him instead because he can drain me faster?"

 

“No. That would destroy Nemo and make Lust feel even worse. He hates feeling out of control.”

 

"Ok so what do I do then?"

 

“Just give him the bottles. He can absorb them in small amounts and manage the urges.”

 

Patton nods "It can also be used to heal his room if it gets damage. Which would be nice given that they don't heal as fast in the dark side." Guilt nods. "Ok so that solves one problem. Now I just need to apologize to Lust, and keep Nemo from hurting himself because he doesn't know how to say no."

 

“Then it seems my work is done.” Guilt takes a bow and vanishes.

 

"Thank you" Patton doesn't know if he can hear him but he still wanted to say it. Patton stands up and sinks out. He shows up in the kitchen happy that no one is there he goes into the candy stash as grabs a box of chocolates. He then sinks back out showing up in Lust's room. Lust is asleep on the bed, the room a mess with an unpleasant odor. Patton thinks he doesn't want to wake him, but he really wants to talk to him. He doesn't want to wait in his room because it smells really bad. He sighs and puts the box down on the nightstand. He takes out a pen and paper and writes a letter. 

 

 _Dear Lust,_  
  
Sorry for what happened, I wasn't myself. I've brought you some chocolates as a peace offering. Terra tells me you don't get a lot of candy and when you do Greed takes it. Anyway, I'm sorry for everything we have treated you all poorly we saw Malice and Deceit and thought you were all like them. That was wrong of us and I will be the first to apologize for it.   


 

_You made a mistake with Nico, but you have been Thorley been punished for it. I can't say that Roman and Nico forgive you and I can't lie and say that I do either, but I have been told that you feel remorse for it, so I am ready to move pass it. You made a mistake and you have learned from it. You’re not a rapist, not any more than I would be.  
_

 

_I am really sorry for what happened, and I would like to talk to you about it later if you want. I'll come visit tomorrow to talk. If you don't want to, I understand. When I show up tomorrow at 3pm just tell me no and I will leave. Until then  
_

 

_I hope you feel less guilty,  
Patton._

 

Patton puts the letter on top of the box and sinks out into his room. He gets dizzy but balances himself and heads downstairs. Nemo is laying on the couch, flipping through channels on the tv. Virgil is sitting next to him scrolling on his phone. "Hey" Patton comes around. "How are you feeling?"

 

Nemo looks up at him, surprised, before he smiles softly. “Well... I’m awake now.”

 

Virgil grumbles and glares at him. “You’re an idiot for trying to sneak upstairs.”

 

Nemo sighs. “Yeah... I know... I’m definitely in no shape to walk quite yet.” Virgil huffs.

 

"How's your blood sugar?" Patton sits down.

 

“Still low. But I’m not gonna fall into a coma.” Nemo brings a juice box to his lips. “Slowly coming back.”

 

Patton nods and pets his face. "When you’re ready we need to talk." Patton looks at Virgil. "Sorry about Logan I wasn't myself."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and leans against his hand with a sigh. Virgil shrugs and doesn’t look up. “Figured.”

 

"I need to talk to him as well. The way he's treating Terra is unacceptable."

 

Virgil raises a brow and glances up. “Took you that long to notice?” Nemo cracks an eye open and frowns.

 

"I draw the line at treating him like an animal." Patton sighs "I was hoping he could work it out himself, but he’s either can't or isn't trying."

 

Virgil sighs and sets his phone down. “I’ve tried to help him, but I don’t know how...”

 

"I think he just needs to talk to Terra and work out his differences with him. I rather someone be with him when he does. Terra thinks Logan hates him. Though he's not wrong."

 

“It has to be someone both Logan and Terra trust to represent them both equally or have one person for each.” Nemo says.

 

"Virgil? Why not you? Your Terra's brother and Logan's boyfriend."

 

Virgil sighs. “Logan would think I favor Terra over him, and Terra thinks I favor Logan over him.”

 

Nemo nods slowly. “Logan thinks everyone is against him.” He looks at Patton. “You’re the only one who hasn’t said anything against him about Terra. You could go with him, and Nico with Terra. Wait- no. Bad idea.” Nemo groans and lays his head back, closing his eyes.

 

Patton sighs "No matter what way you look at its Logan is in the wrong. Thomas needs Terra up here. Thomas is scared with everything that has happened this year: depression, almost losing his appointment, almost losing his friends. Thomas is scared out of his mind about what the next thing is going to be. Terra needs to be up here so he can manage Thomas's fears and help him through them. If we send him back like Logan wants all he can do is cause fear."

 

Nemo nods. “I mean... we could try a debate again, but that ended horribly last time...”

 

Patton shakes his head. "No that would just make Logan think he's right and threat the situation like a game. Sometimes he's just wrong and he's being stubborn about it. He didn't have a problem when Nico showed up. He never said let's kick Nico out for any of the bad stuff that he caused. Even when we knew that it wasn't his fault. Wouldn't the 'Logical' thing be to throw him out? but he didn't so why is Terra different?"

 

Virgil sighs. “Because he’s afraid of Terra, of what fear can do. He’s afraid because he saw it paralyze you.”

 

Patton nods and leans back. "He needs to see that Terra isn't this big threat that he thinks he is."

 

“He doesn’t understand fear. He’s scared of what he doesn’t understand.” Nemo says.

 

"Then we help him understand. That's how we learn and understand things. We need to teach him, Terra needs to teach me." Patton goes into thought.

 

Virgil nods. “Last I knew Terra was in the relaxing room with Sham...”

 

“They’re really growing attached to each other...” Nemo says.

 

"That's good the more people Sham is comfortable with the better." Patton sighs and lays down. Nemo massages Patton’s head. Patton sighs and leans into the touch. 

 

"Hey, how did you know I had low blood sugar?" Nemo ask

 

Patton hesitates "I was watching you." 

 

“How?” He asks curiously

 

"It's not important." Nemo raises a brow. "It's not! I just wanted to keep an eye on you. You know to make sure you’re ok."

 

Nemo sighs. “Fine. But you know how I feel about secrets...” he lays down again.

 

"I know but not all secrets are bad." Patton massages his head. "This isn't going come to bite you in the butt or anything."

 

Nemo hums and leans into his touch. “That’s what every lie says...”

 

Patton sighs "I was in my domain. Can we leave it at that?"

 

Nemo cracks an eye open. “You have a domain?”

 

"We all do, just not everyone is as open to sharing their domains as Roman."

 

Nemo nods and lays his head back down, closing his eyes. “Like Nico’s underground castle?”

 

Patton nods "Yup the castle of insecurities."

 

“What’s yours?”

 

Patton sighs "The Theater of Memories."

 

“Ooo!”

 

"What about you?"

 

“I... don’t know...”

 

"Hmm well you will one day. The entrance is in your room. It might not look like one, but it will be. Like Roman's entrance is a mirror."

 

Nemo nods then chuckles. “What about Narinia? In the closet?”

 

"I guess it can be in a closet." Nemo chuckles some more. Patton massages Nemo's head. "Maybe you could have the clouds of Truth or something."

 

Nemo hums. “Now I want to go look... but my wing.” He sighs.

 

Patton giggles "When your wings heal, we can look together if you want."

 

“Sounds good.” Nemo yawns. Patton continues to massage his head giving it a gentle scratch. He has to remind himself not to go for the wings. Nemo relaxes against Patton and eventually drifts off to sleep. Patton kisses his head and closes his eyes.

...

Sham frowns and pats Terra’s face as he listens. Terra whips his eyes of his tears. "I just don't get why he hates me so much. I didn't do anything to him." Sham leans his head on him and closes his eyes, listening. _'Your bad, Logan is logic it's logical to get rid of you, you don't belong here, it's only a matter of time before they kick you out, fear is bad so your bad, just give up no one wants you here, everyone is just lying to you because you’re a kid, you’re going to hurt them._ '

 

“Lowgan brave... fear is bad. No one does want you.” Sham’s grip on him tightens, as if afraid of him disappearing.

 

"How is fear good? It's just like heightened anxiety, they don't need two worry warts. They don't need me."

 

“Healthy fear.” Sham hopes Terra can figure it out. “Small dose.”

 

"Am I in small doses? I'm not fear I'm Terror the Terrable Terror."

 

“Joke. Nickname.” Sham pats his face.

 

"More like insult."

 

Sham frowns. “Not meant. Dwagon.” Sham grabs the Cobalt plushie and points to the tv. “Movie. Dwagon. Terrible terror. Smwall dwagon.”

 

"I don't get where you’re getting at? What does dragons have to do with anything?"

 

Sham groans and stands up, jumping on the bed. “Nickname! Dwagon!” He sees Terra’s phone and grabs it.

 

"Hey! Roman just gave me that."

 

Sham makes his way to the web browser with surprising efficiency and types. He holds up the phone to Terra, showing him pictures of the Terrible Terror from _How To Train Your Dragon_. He points to it. “Dwagon!” He drops the phone and cups Terra’s cheeks. “You. Dwagon. Lo Lo bwave because he understands you.”

 

Terra sighs and takes the phone. "So, you think I'm a dragon because..." He sighs "How do I get him to understand? My mere present upsets him."

 

“Fweinds. Memeo?”

 

“Logan's stubborn or at least that's what Roman says I'm sure the others have tried. I don't want them fighting over me I'm not worth it." Sham hisses and hugs his neck. "Of course, you think I'm worthy." Terra hugs him back. Sham purrs. Terra just holds him for a while not sure what to say.

 

Sham signs ‘I love you’.

 

Terra sighs 'Same brother' Sham smiles and snuggles up under his chin. He purrs as he falls asleep.   
  
...  
  
Nico says goodbye to Virgil and George as they head towards George’s room. Nico closes the door with a content sigh and turns back to Roman. "That was fun, just so you know I lost on purpose for George. Can't go breaking his spirit too soon." 

 

Nico smirks. “Of course, my prince.”

 

"You don't believe me, do you?"

 

Nico giggles. “Oh no, I do.” He steps closer.

 

"You have that look on your face again."

 

Nico raises a brow. “What look?” He purrs.

 

"The 'I'm going to tell Roman he's a dad' look."

 

Nico laughs and drops the act. “I thought you meant the other look. But now that we’re on the topic, allow me to list off the one hundred and one was Roman makes a wonderful dad yet is too stubborn to admit it.” He smirks.

 

"Please don't." Roman groans "Nice reference though." Nico beams and giggles. He looks at Roman sweetly. "So, what does my sunshine want to do now?"

 

“I don’t know...” Nico’s eyes glimmer playfully.

 

"Oh, I think you do." Roman smirks at him.

 

Nico takes another step, now inches from Roman. “Do I though? Hmmm?” He fake thinks. Roman rolls is eyes playfully. Nico smiles then blushes. He takes Roman’s hand and sits them down on the bed. “I did have a question though...”

 

"Ok shoot."

 

“How would you feel if we- if I...” Nico trails off and looks down. “How would you feel if we tried one where I shape shifted...?” He asks quietly. He grips Roman’s hand tightly and fidgets with his cloak.

 

"Shape shift into what?" Nico hides his face against Roman. "Nico I won't judge the worst I will do is say no."

 

He stays quiet a moment. “I... want to know what it would be like... to be... your princess.” He says quietly, hiding as much as he can.

 

Roman thinks about it then he has to ask. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to but would being a girl make you feel better or are you just curious about what heterosex would be like?"

 

“Just curious...”

 

"Ok just checking though if the other was true, I won't judge." Nico nods. "Lucky for you I am bisexual, so I won't mind giving it a shot if you really want to."Nico smiles and blushes darker. He holds Roman tight, still a bit embarrassed. Roman rubs his back. "Out of curiosity why do you want to try that?"

 

Nico shrugs. “I started thinking about it after I tried that dress on and we both liked it so much... plus you’ve fed me too much Disney.” He smirks.

 

Roman laughs "Ok, well how much of the female anatomy do you know?"

 

Nico blushes. “I... may have snagged one of Logan’s- uh- biology books.”

 

"Oh, so you’re prepare." Roman smirks Nico gives a hesitate shrug. Roman pat's him on the back. "Well I am game, so you let me know when you want to do it."

 

Nico smiles. “Okay.” He lays down and takes Roman with him, nuzzling him. “Thank you...”

 

"Of course, you still look good in a dress."

 

Nico blushes. “Maybe you want to see me in one again?” He sits up and snaps his fingers, the same dress from before replacing his cloak, shirt, and pants.

 

Roman purrs "Yup, you definitely look good in a dress." Roman grabs his hips. Nico gasps and hums. He leans down and kisses Roman gently. Roman hums "It fits you nicely."

 

Nico purrs and traces Roman’s jaw. “Mi principe...”

 

"Mi princesa" Roman smirks Nico blushes and moans softly, closing his eyes. He shivers and pulls Roman close, curling his toes.

 

"¿Te gusta que mi princesa?" Nico purrs. Roman holds him close. "You want me that badly already?"

 

Nico rubs his cheek against Roman’s. “Roman...” Roman chuckles and his him sweetly. Nico hums and cups his face.

 

Roman cups his face as well. "How are you tonight my sunshine?"

 

Nico blushes. “Well. Why?” He smiles playfully.

 

Roman shrugs "I like to know how you are feeling is all."

 

Nico smirks. “Mmhmmm...” He pulls away. Roman raises an eyebrow. Nico slides of the bed, dress bouncing when his feet hit the ground and swaying with his movements. “Suppose I’ll take a shower. Stay awake if you can.” He winks and walks into the bathroom, closing the door.

 

"...ok?" Roman pulls out a sketch book and starts doodling.

...

“Which one do you want?” Virgil spreads the books out over the bed and smiles at George.

 

"This one!" George picks up little red Riding hood.

 

Virgil smiles. “Okay. Get tucked in.” He picks up the book and puts the others away. George gets under the covers and snuggles Bananas. Virgil holds up the book so George can see the illustration. “Little Red Riding hood lived in a wood with her mother. One day, Little Red Riding Hood went to visit her granny. She had a nice cake in her basket.” He flips the page. “On her way, Little Red Riding Hood met a wolf. ‘Hello!’ Said the wolf. ‘Where are you going?’ ‘I’m going to see my grandmother. She lives in a house behind those trees.’ And do you know what the big bad wolf did?”

 

George shakes his head. "What did he do?"

 

Virgil flips the page. “He ran to Granny’s house and ATE Granny up.”

 

George gasps "NOOOOOO! Mean wolf"

 

Virgil nods. “Very mean wolf. Then he got in Granny’s bed and took a nap.” Virgil flips the page. “A little later, Little Red Riding Hood reached the house. She looked at the wolf. ‘Granny! What big eyes you have!’ ‘All better to see you with.’ Said the wolf. ‘Granny! What big ears you have!’ ‘All better to hear you with!’ Said the wolf.

 

"It's a trap! Run!"

 

Virgil turns the page and grins. “ ‘Granny! What a big nose you have!’ ‘All better to smell you with!’ Said the wolf. ‘Granny! What big teeth you have!’ ‘All better to EAT YOU WITH!’ Shouted the wolf.”

  
"NOOOOOO!"

 

Virgil turns the page. “A woodcutter was in the wood. He heard a loud scream and ran to the house. The woodcutter hit the wolf over the head. The wolf opened his mouth and shouted, and Granny jumped out. The wolf ran away, and Little Red Riding Hood never saw the wolf again.” Virgil closes the book. “The end.” He smiles.

 

George giggles "Mean wolf went bye-bye."

 

Virgil chuckles. “Yes, it did.” He sets the book back on the shelf and tucks George in and kisses his forehead. “Goodnight, my little monkey.” George makes a monkey noise. Virgil chuckles. "Good night Daddy."

 

Virgil smiles. “Goodnight George.” He turns off the light. “If you need anything, come to my room, okay?”

 

"Ok Daddy." Virgil closes the door and heads down to his room. He glances at Logan’s door and sighs before going into his own room.


	25. Trying new things (Skippable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex

Roman sits on his bed doodling as he waits for Nico. Eventually, Nico comes out of the bathroom in a feminine form, wearing the same dress as before. His fiery hair reaches his shoulders and his face is a bit softer. He walks sheepishly towards Roman. "Hello, love."

 

Roman looks up at Nico he whistles "Well good evening my princess." Nico blushes and he feels his heart race. He gingerly sits on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?"

 

"Different." Nico laughs, his voice a higher tone than usual.

 

Roman chuckles "Yeah I bet, are you good though? Is this ok with you?"

 

Nico tests his arms and nods. "Yeah. Just go slow..."

 

"You tell me when you want to stop. If your uncomfortable we don't have to do this."

 

Nico nods. "No. I'm okay. I want to?" he tilts his head and glances at Roman sheepishly.

 

Roman nods "Come here my sunflower princess." Nico blushes more and crawls over to Roman. Roman rests his hand on his face and pulls him into a soft kiss. Nico hums and reaches his hand up, combing Roman's hair. Roman pulls him closer and goes deep in the kiss. Nico closes his eyes and relaxes, laying them both down. Roman hums as his hands goes down his back. Nico shivers and moans softly. Roman slides down and squeezes his butt. Nico gasps and resists the urge to buck. Roman smirks as his hands move around his waist.

 

Nico moans. "Roman..." he looks up at him, eyes begging.

 

"Yes Dear?" Roman hands move up her curves.

 

Nico shivers and leans on Roman. "Please..."

 

"Please what?" Roman hands grab his boobs.

 

Nico gasps and throws his head back. "Ah! Ugh- bras are uncomfortable..." he grimaces. "Why is it so tight?"

 

"It's to keep them up, I can take it off of you if you want." Roman gives them a squeeze.

 

Nico whines and gives a small buck, breath shaking. He nods. "Please."

 

Roman moves his hands to the back and unclips the bra. "You’re going to need to take that off yourself."

 

Nico smirks. "Why?" he sits up and slips it off anyways, throwing it aside.

 

"Because you are still clothed." Roman smirks and pulls him back in for a kiss. Nico hums and slips his hand to the back of Roman's neck, holding him close. He teases Roman's tongue with his own. Roman moans and let's his hand wonder. Nico pants and arches his back. His other hand cups Roman's face. "How's your underwear?"

 

"What?" now that Roman mentions it, he feels... "Wet?" Nico pulls away from the kiss, confused. He shifts his legs and frowns. "Warm and wet... Like... Lube?" he tilts his head at Roman.

 

Roman laughs "Yeah girls do that. It happens when girls get arouse."

 

Nico blushes. "O-oh." he looks down at Roman's pants then back up at Roman. He smirks and places a hand on his crotch. "And what about this?" he rubs it a bit.

 

Roman shivers "Oh you know all about that."

 

"Yes, I do..." Nico gives him a squeeze. Roman gasps getting harder. "Does my prince want me? Is he going to make love to his princess?" Nico purrs.

 

Roman nods "I'm going to make you feel like a girl." Roman grabs him and flips putting him on top.

 

Nico gasps and blushes darkly. "Please..." Roman starts kissing his neck as his hands work on moving the dress down. Nico shivers and moans. He pants and leans his head back. Roman works his way down slowly getting closer to his boobs. Nico whines. "Roo..." Roman starts slowly kissing and sucking on his breasts. His hands move down his sides.

 

Nico gasps and pants, arching into him and squirm. He feels heat spread across his face. "Ro... Man..." His fingers curl into Roman's hair, holding him close. Roman stays there teasing him his hand move and squeezes his butt. Nico gasps and bucks into him, back still arched, body tense and shaking. Roman stays there for a few minutes playing with him sucking in his nipples his hands move and starts pulling his underwear down. Nico whimpers and curls into him. "Roman..." his voice is high pitched and shaky.

 

Roman slides his finger in playing with his new parts. "Oh, you’re so wet for me baby." Roman hums as he starts kissing his stomach. Nico whines loudly, clenching around Roman and humming at the new feeling. He wraps his legs around Roman's waist.

 

"I'm going to stick my finger in." His finger slow goes in. Nico gasps and his face morphs into confusion and pleasure. He grabs Roman's collar and pulls him into a heated kiss. Roman moans as he sticks a second finger in and starts curling them.

 

Nico hisses and groans. He rocks against Roman's fingers a bit. "F-feels... So goood..."

 

"I've heard that girls have a special spot call the g-spot. Let's see if I can find it." Roman purrs as he moves his fingers around.

 

Nico whines and shudders. He suddenly gasps. "Roman!"

 

"Tell me if you need me to stop." Roman stops his movement, but the fingers are still in.

 

Nico moans. "No- pleasse!"

 

Roman starts moving again. "Let me know if I hit it, you’re looking for the spot that feels the best. Give you the most pleasure." Nico pants and lays his head back. "Talk to me Nico I want you to feel good." Roman kisses his neck.

 

Nico shakes. "D-does- ohh it feels so good... My prince... Please...” Roman sticks three finger in. Nico gasps and clenches around Roman's fingers. "Ah- wait! Please..."

 

"What do need?" Roman stops.

 

"Water..." Nico's head rolls to the side. "So much... At once..."

 

Roman nods he pulls his fingers out slowly then sits up and snaps with his dry hand. He summons a water bottle and hands it to Nico. "Do you want to take a break?"

 

Nico shakes his head and takes the bottle. "Just... Need a breather." he unscrews the lid and gulps hungrily. He pulls away, panting. "So much... So good..." he starts gulping again and empties the bottle. "So new..."

 

"I'll slow down."

 

Nico nods. "Just one for now? Please?"

 

"Ok, I do want to find that g-spot. I think you’re going to like it." Nico nods and tosses the bottle aside, laying down and spreading his legs for Roman, face flushed. Roman slowly sticks his finger back in. "Your very pretty by the way." Nico blushes darker and whines a bit. Roman starts to curve his finger inside of Nico. Nico shudders and ruts against Roman's finger, whining. "How's that baby?"

 

"Goooood..." Nico moans, eyes fluttering shut. He suddenly throws his head back and shakes. "Oh- ugh- Roman!"

 

"What did I hit it?"

 

Nico whines and breathes heavily, chest rising and fall. "I-I thinks ssso..." Roman smirks as he focuses on that area. Nico squeezes his eyes shut, mouth opening in a silent scream as his body twists and convulses. "R-Ro-" he gasps and shudders, a high pitched whine leaving him. Roman keeps at it determined. His other hand massages on of his boobs. Nico's hands grip his own hair, twisting and pulling as his back arches. There’re so many feelings at once. He wants to scream but for some reason he feels he has to stay quiet. He glances at the door and gasps. "Roman!" he pats Roman's arm hurriedly and points at the closed door. "The others!"

 

Roman snaps his fingers the door locks and Roman looks at Nico. "I've sound proof the room." Nico lets out a held back moan. Roman moves his finger faster.

 

Nico makes a lot of broken noises, Roman's name scattered through them. "Ah! Oh- oh fuck-" He gets tenser.

 

"You want to cum for me? Cum for your prince." Roman purrs into his ear.

 

Nico whines and bucks onto Roman's finger, clenching it as he feels more wet heat seep out of him. He shakes and pants hard. "Ro-maaaaaaaaan!"

 

Roman smiles and kisses his cheek. He slips his finger out. "How was that?"

 

"Lovely..." Nico purrs and looks at Roman hungrily, but still recovering.

 

"I've been told that area makes for a great climax would you agree?" Nico hums and nods, body still limp and pliable. Roman gives him a sweet kiss.

 

Nico purrs and lazily wraps his arms around Roman's neck. "Want you..."

 

"In what way?" Roman holds him.

 

"Want you in me... Want you to fuck me with your dick... Soft and sweet... Want to feel how much my prince loves his princess...

 

"Ok I can do that." Roman pulls down his pants. "You want to check if I'm ready for you?" He purrs.

 

Nico hums and reaches down, massaging Roman's member through his boxers. "Ohh..." Nico glances up at Roman with half lidded eyes. Roman melts to the touch him shiver and moans before moving pulling his boxers down and getting ready.

 

Nico lays back and spreads his legs, panting. "Need you... Mi principe..." Roman nods and slowly pushes in. Nico gasps and moans softly, lifting his hips up to meet Roman as he bottoms out inside him. He clenches and relaxes around Roman, the feeling so familiar yet foreign. "Romaaaannn..." He grips Roman's shoulders. Roman holds his hips as he slowly pulls in and out. Nico sighs and whines. "Ohhh... Roman..."

 

"Yes, my beautiful princess, fairest in the land."

 

Nico blushes and holds Roman close, moaning as he feels him rock in and out of him. "Miinneee..."

 

"You got that right." Roman nibs and his breast.

 

Nico gasps and arches into him. "So good..." He looks at him longingly. "Am I yours? Am I your little princess?"

 

"You’re my little princess." he moves slightly faster remembering that he said to go slow and sweet.

 

Nico hums and shivers. "Tell me... My prince..."

 

"You are mine forever and always. Your beautiful male or female and I will always be your prince in shining armor. My beautiful sunflower princess, my pride and joy of the world."

 

Nico moans and grabs Roman's sash, kissing his neck. "I love you... So much..."

 

I love you too." Roman moans He feels himself twitching his dick bouncing on Nico's inner walls. Nico gasps and pushes onto him more. "Can I go faster?"

 

"Y-yeah..." Nico exhales. Roman sits up and puts his hands on Nico's hip as he starts to go faster he moans.

 

Nico gasps and whines. "R-Roman..." Roman moves fasters feeling himself twitching he's going crazy. Nico lets out a cry and turns his head to the side. "C-Close..."

 

Roman shakes "S-Same..." He digs his nails in. His dick going crazy on his walls.

 

Nico gasps and moans long. "Romaaaaaaaannnn..." his eyes glaze over as he stares at a wall then forces himself to lift his head and watch Roman fucking him and _damn_ is it a sight. Roman gasps he can't take it he thrusts deep inside and explodes in him.

 

Nico moans loudly, eyes dilatating even more as he feels Roman fill him. He shakes and throws his head back, walls squeezing Roman's member. "Romaa..." he trails off into a silent scream as his body tenses before he collapses, breathing deeply. Roman gasps as he falls to the side his dick popping out. Roman looks at Nico and cups his face. Nico looks at Roman with a tired smile and gently pecks his lips. "Thank you..." he pants.

 

"Of course, did you enjoy that?"

 

Nico hums and nods, snuggling into Roman, fingers tracing his sash. "You never took your shirt off..." he chuckles. "Bummer... You know how much I love to trace your beautiful muscles..."

 

Roman chuckles "Maybe next time. So, what's better getting fuck as a girl or boy? I got to know."

 

Nico smiles. "I don't know... It both feels good..." he kisses Roman's nose. "You make me feel so good..."

 

Roman purrs "I'm glad my princess, glad I could be of service to you."

 

Nico shivers. "Fuck..."

 

"What? Can't get enough of me?" Roman kisses his neck.

 

Nico moans. "I- I think I have a feminization kink..." he mumbles.

 

Roman hums on his neck "Fine by me that was fun." Nico shivers again.

 

"Cool think about women they organism multiple times in one sitting." Nico buries his face into Roman's chest and rubs his cheek against him.

 

"Of course, they take longer which is why I did you first. I wanted to make sure you got to climax at least once."

 

Nico hums. "You were so determined." he chuckles lightly.

 

"I wanted your first time to be special." Roman purrs "Did I succeed?"

 

Nico purrs. "I believe so..." he licks Roman's cheek before kissing him lovingly.

 

Roman moans "We should rest, it's late."

 

Nico hums. "Yeah..." he leans his head on Roman and sighs. "What's genderfluid?" he asks hesitantly.

 

"Someone who does identify as a fixed gender. One day they feel like a male, the next day they feel like a girl or a non-binary or can still feel like a male. Whatever makes them feel the best at that time. Why you asked?"

 

Nico shrugs. "Curious. So... It's not the same as non-binary?" Nico wraps his legs around Roman's waist and lays on him like a pillow with a content sigh.

 

"No, non-binary people are the people who don't feel like a boy or a girl, they are the people who used Them/they pronouns."

 

Nico nods slowly them sadly laughs. "Poor friends and family... Trying to keep up with pronoun switches for genderfluid..." he trails off.

 

"Yeah well if they are good parents and friends, they learn to roll with it. The person just needs to communicate what they feel like that day." Nico sighs and closes his eyes, deep in thought.

 

Roman wants to ask but he figures if Nico wants to tell him he will. "I love you no matter what." Roman nuzzles him.

 

"I know... I love you too." Nico nuzzles him back then sighs again. "Sorry... I'm just... Confused... I don't know if I actually am or not... I don't like being indecisive and I'm always sensitive to how you all feel... And demanding you all call me something different every few days feels very... Demanding i guess... I don't know... Maybe it's just me change is hard on... Especially of that magnitude and consistency..."

 

"Love we all want what makes you feel better. If one day you come down the stairs for breakfast wearing make-up and a dress, we will know you want to be a girl that day or even if it's not that obvious you just tell us. We will understand don't suffer for all of us. It's not that hard to call you something different."

 

Nico rubs his cheek on Roman, heart picking up speed. "What if it's just a phase? What about the kids?"

 

"Don't worry about the kids, or if it's 'just a phase' if it is then fine. If it isn’t, I don't want you upset because you think the change will upset us. Logan fought with his sexuality for a lot time and see what happened there? Logan is much happier now that he knows at, we accept him for who he is. If Patton came down the stairs saying he's a girl now we would all support her and we will support, you two."

 

"But what if my own change upsets me?" Nico takes a deep breath. "Okay. Nevermind. It's fine. I'm fine. No need for an existential crisis this late." he snaps his fingers and transforms back to his normal body and holds Roman close, slightly missing his previous form, but getting over it. 'Need to sleep before I can't.'

 

Roman sighs "Ok love." Roman snaps his fingers and cleans his bed. "I Love you."

 

"I love you too." Nico desperately clutches Roman's shirt. He takes deep breaths, silencing the voices in his head, refusing to ask any more self-explorative questions. At least he tries. Roman massages his head and hums a lullaby. Nico relaxes and focuses on Roman, his lullaby drowning out the thoughts. He leans against him and eventually drifts into sleep. Roman waits for Nico to be in deep sleep before closing his eyes. _'Goodnight my beautiful love.'_


	26. Fuck your Stupid Logic

Patton takes a deep breath. It's almost 3, almost time. He hopes he can make things right with Lust. Oh, he's getting nervous he takes another deep breath. _'You can do this.'_ he raises in Lust's room. There's no one there. The room is clean now and the bed is made. Patton frowns he looks at the clock. "It's time, did he not get my note?" Patton breaths out and sits down. "I guess I'll wait then."

 

"YEAH WELL FUCK YOU TOO!" Lust shouts down the hall and swings the door open, slamming it closed and leaning against it, sliding down. He draws his knees up and buries his face into them, not notice Patton. He lets out a shaky breath.

 

Patton stands up ready to go comfort but remember where he is and knows he needs a slower approach. So, he slowly makes his way over. "Hey... What's wrong?"

 

Lust looks up, wide eyed and flinches, not sure what to expect. He forces himself to breathe and stands, stuffing emotions down. "Nothing." he walks over to his desk and pulls the note out of a drawer. He sits on the bed and raises a brow at Patton. "So?"

 

Patton frowns but doesn't want to push his luck. "I'm sorry about what happened. I wasn't myself."

 

Lust sighs and looks away. "Nemo?"

 

"He wanted me to tell you that's he's not mad, he's actually concerned about you."

 

Lust bites his lip. He forces himself to huff and dryly laugh. "And why would anyone be concerned about me?" he grips the folded paper in his hand.

 

"Nemo cares a lot for everyone. He was actually against you getting punished for _that_."

 

"So, I'm nothing special. He's just like that. Thanks for telling me what I already knew." Lust lays down on the bed. "What happened... The other day... It's whatevs. So just- don't worry about it. Go love your boyfriend and pretend it never happened..."

 

"No, what happened was wrong and you need closure. I bottled my lust because of the 3 kids we have running around. I told Nemo I needed to use it, so we tried, and it got out of hand."

 

"Good to know." Lust says unenthusiastically. He sighs. "I met the little one... Sham? I think his name was. He's cute. Greed is certain he'll turn out just like Deceit and wanted to kill him."

 

"We're working on making sure that doesn't happen. Sham's a good kid." Patton looks over to Lust. "Thank you for looking after him."

 

Lust sighs. "Figures he'd tell you..." he frowns. "How did you know Lue was me?"

 

"Actually, Guilt told me."

 

Lust nearly falls off the bed. "You- _talked_ to Guilt!?" he stares at Patton, mouth agape.

 

"Yeah interesting fellow."

 

Lust huffs and smiles. "Ya think? He's been around but we never see him..." he looks down, still lightly smiling before he frowns and shakes his head. "I don't know love... Only lust..." he mumbles and lays down again.

 

"Love isn't that different than lust. Lust comes first before you can feel love for a person. Do you mind if I sit down?" Patton points to the bed.

 

Lust shrugs. "Sure. But I thought love needs to be involved first? Don't you have to like... Like them as a friend first and all that jazz? Cause otherwise it's just viewed as a friend with benefits deal..." he looks down. "Lust is an act... It's fake love... That's why no one wants me..."

 

Patton frowns "What makes you think no one loves you?"

 

Lust throws his head back in laughter. "Look around, Patton. Look where you are, where I am. You think there's a such thing as love here?" he shakes his head and sighs. "When you... Pet my face... Even in the middle of all... that... I felt something... Just that simple gesture made me lose my grip on my act. And I want to know what that feeling was... But I'm also scared of what happens when I do..."

 

"Love is scary and yeah this place kinda sucks." Patton thinks for a moment. "Have you ever noticed that Jealousy is always up early to grab some food before greed shows up?"

 

"Yeah?" Lust tilts his head. "He grabbed a banana for Sham..."

 

"Yeah well more times or not he's always waiting for you in the kitchen. Then he gives you some of his food. I could be over thinking this but that is sure nice of him to do for you."

 

Lust frowns in thought. "I... Didn't notice that before..." he lays back on his bed. "I don't deserve it. Why does he do that? He should be keeping that food for himself..." he plays with his hair. "No one should care about me... I'm just the mindscape slut..." he squeezes his eyes closed. "I raped Roman with Nico's body and then I went and raped Nico. I offer my services to Malice for years and then you come for a visit as well. There's no point trying to tell me someone loves me because you know what? It's never gonna work. I'm always gonna end up hurting whoever's unfortunate enough to fall for me..." he rolls over, facing his back to Patton.

 

 _'He's not wrong, he's done some really bad stuff... No shut up your trying to make him feel better not worst.'_ "You don't have to be a... Slut. You choose what you want in life. I would never use you like that in my right mind and I'm sorry that you feel this way."

 

Lust shakes his head. "I'm Lust. It's who I am. No one can change that."

 

"No but that doesn't mean you have to be everyone's sex toy. What you want matter just as much as anyone." Lust pulls his blanket up to his chin and stays quiet. "What do you want? What would make you happy?"

 

"I don't know..." Lust says quietly. "I'm lonely... So, fucking lonely..." he admits, fighting back tears. "I guess that's why I did that to Roman and Nico... I wanted to feel... But it was wrong..."

 

"Have you try talking to the other dark sides?"

 

Lust laughs. "Patton... The rule here is you don't show weakness. You either toughen up and conquer, or go numb and survive..."

 

"That was the rule for when Malice and Deceit were in control but there not. Things can change."

 

"Well life still sucks."

 

Patton sighs "Life doesn't have to suck."

 

"You keep saying that, but you aren't telling me how." Lust wraps the blanket around his fist and buries his face into it.

 

"That's because I don't know how." Patton admits. "Being down here doesn't make you evil, being up there doesn't make you good. The dark sides are just sides that don't get a lot influence on Thomas. It was Malice and Deceit that made you all look evil, but that's not the case. You can be whoever you want to be, but if you want change you have to work for it."

 

Lust sighs again and closes his eyes. "And what so radically changed your perspective on us? Not too long ago you were pushing past Nemo trying to kill me. Is it suddenly when you get brought down to our level that you make us less evil so you can view yourself the same?" his words have a bit of venom behind them.

  
"I got insight on your situation and realized the way we treat you is not right. Your right I'm no better than you. I've murder, abused, made poor choices and have raped. I constantly wonder if I'm any better than Malice and Deceit. Then I remembered the one thing that makes all of us different, remorse. I want to make up for what I did, and you feel bad for what you did. That's how I know you’re not evil, not like those two."

 

Lust closes his eyes and shakes. He holds his blanket close. It takes Patton a minute to realize he's crying with how quiet he is. Patton frowns and rubs his back. Lust flinches but lets him. Patton continues to rub his back with the one hand while the other massages his head. Lust lets out a long sigh. This is different... But it's not a bad different. It feels good and... Safe. "Thank you..." he finally whispers. Patton smiles he lays down and wraps his in a loose hug in case he doesn't like it will he focuses on massaging his head.

 

Lust shivers and curls in on himself a bit, not sure how to feel. The hug isn't forced, and if he wants, he could move away, but he doesn't. He doesn't want to leave this... _'Safe.'_ he leans into Patton's touch on his head. _'What will Nemo think?'_ his heart picks up speed. He tried to ignore it, but it drowns out Patton's touch. "What will Nemo think?" he quietly asks.

 

"Nemo won't be mad I'm just comforting you. He would be happy to see you feeling better. I can stop if you want."

 

Lust shakes his head. "No. Please..."

 

"Ok I'll keep going. Did you like the chocolates?"

 

“Yeah. I scattered them so Greed couldn’t take them all.” Patton nods he starts humming a tune. Lust relaxes and closes his eyes. “Do you do this for everyone?”

 

"I do this to anyone I care about. Doesn't mean you’re not special."

 

Lust smiles softly. “It’s nice...” Patton smiles and starts humming again. “Can you... call me Lue? It’s what I introduced myself to Sham as... I... didn’t want him to know...”

 

"Ok Lue, that's a pretty name."

 

He chuckles. “I don’t even know if it is my actual name... I feel like I’ve forgotten it, so Lue is more of a nickname...” he shrugs. Then sighs. “Thank you.”

 

"Your name is whatever you want it to be."

 

Lue hums. “I’ll think about it then...”

 

...

 

Nico wakes up first. He blinks and snuggles into Roman for a few more minutes before getting up and heading to the bathroom. He took a shower last night, but he just needs to relax. He loved every minute of last night, but now he’s just confused himself. _‘Am I really genderfluid?’_ He leans his head against the wall and sighs. 

 

_‘Don’t suffer for the rest of us.’_

 

 _‘Roman loves me. The others love me too. But is it what I want? What am I?’_ He looks down over his body and groans. _‘I’m too confused... this is too much stress. I’ll just leave it for now and see what happens later. I’m comfortable as a boy. I just wanted to see what hetrosex was like. And it was nice...’_ he smiles at the memories. 

 

_‘I love you. You’re beautiful, male or female...’_

 

 _‘Roman loves me. I love me. I’m okay.’_ He sighs in relief and turns the shower off, dries up, gets dressed and heads out. He sees Roman still asleep and sits on the bed, stroking his hair. _‘But what would it be like?_ ’ He thinks. He shakes his head. ‘ _Nope. No more thinking. Until further notice, I’m a boy. And I’m okay. I’m loved...’_ he frowns. _‘I’m... not concerned about being loved... I know they love me...’_ he looks up, still subconsciously petting Roman’s hair. _‘I don’t know if it’s actually me or just a mood swing... that’s why I’m going to wait... I have to let Roman know too...’_ he looks down at his sleeping boyfriend and smiles. He leans down and kisses Roman’s cheek. “I love you...” he whispers.

 

Roman hums "I love you too." Nico smiles and nuzzles him. Roman purrs and holds onto Nico. "How's my sunshine?" He sleepily asked.

 

Nico hums. “I’m fine. How’s my prince?” He boops Roman’s nose.

 

Roman smiles "Fabulous."

 

Nico giggles he cups Roman’s face. “Can I see my prince’s beautiful ember eyes?”

 

"Nooo sleepy." Roman buries his face into his chest."

 

Nico giggles and massages Roman’s neck. “But baby... aren’t you hungry?”

 

Roman groans "Five more minutes." Nico gets and evil grin and reaches down, tickling Roman’s stomach. Roman starts laughing "NICO!" He curls up.

 

“Wha?” Nico smirks and continues his assault.

 

Roman laughs harder as he starts squirming. "S-s-a-pt!"

 

“Awww. And why would I do that?”

 

"P-EEEEE-SSSSSS!"

 

“Yes, my prince?”

 

Roman continues to laugh "Breath." he gasps out.

 

Nico finally pulls his hand away, still smirking. “Something wrong?”

 

Roman gasps and takes deep breath. He takes a minute to calm down. He sits up. "Ok I'm up."

 

Nico giggles. “Nice hair.”

 

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" Roman puts his hands on his head.

 

Nico snickers and plays with Roman’s hair. “Bed head.”

 

"Well I better go fix that then." Roman gets up and heads into the bathroom. He comes back 30 minutes later ready for the day. "How's my hair now?"

 

Nico smirks and moves one hair out of place. “Perfect.”

 

"So, you were right I am hungry let's go eat." Roman takes his hand and heads downstairs.

 

“Wait!” Nico sweeps Roman off his feet. Roman blushes. Nico smiles sheepishly and carries him into the dining room. Nemo looks up, surprised, but smiles at them. Virgil is playing with George in the living room.

 

Logan looks up from his book. "Good afternoon Nico, I thought you couldn't lift Roman?" 

 

Roman laughs "He can now! He is my strong boyfriend who's more confident in himself." Nico blushes and carries Roman into the kitchen and lets him grab what he wants from the cabinet. 

 

Nemo smiles. “I’m glad for you two.”

 

"Thanks where's Terra has he come down yet?" Roman grabs a box of cereal.

 

“No, not yet. I think Sham is still with him. Last I saw they were in Sham’s room.” Nemo answers. 

 

“Can you grab a pack of pop tarts for me?” Nico whispers to Roman.

 

Roman nods as he grabs it. "Those two are glue together it seems." Nico sets Roman down at the table and goes to grab the milk. 

 

“Yeah...” Nemo looks off in the distance.

 

"Something wrong?" Roman grabs a bowl and heads to the table.

 

“Hmm? Oh no just... thinking.” Nemo picks at his scrambled eggs. 

 

“Where’s Patton?” Nico asks, waiting by the toaster for his poptarts.

 

“In his room.” Nemo feels the minor headache from the lie but doesn’t show it.

 

Roman nods "Well what's the plan today?"

 

“Probably just chill.” Nemo says and sips his coffee. 

 

Nico sits next to Roman with his pop tarts and tilts his head at Nemo. “Are you feeling okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” Nemo looks at him confused. 

 

Nico shrugs. “Never heard you say ‘chill’ before.”

 

Roman snickers and eats his cereal. "So, are you and Patton all good and what not?"

 

Nemo nods. “Yeah. We’re good.” He smiles. 

 

Nico nods. “That’s good.” There’s an uncomfortable silence.

 

Roman looks at Logan. "You still hate Terra?"

 

Logan sips his coffee "You really want to start this now?"

 

"That wasn't an answer specs." 

 

Logan rolls his eyes. "I never said I hated him."

 

Nemo and Virgil sigh. Nico looks at Logan. “Why?”

 

"Why what?" Logan raises an eyebrow ignoring Roman's glare.

 

"Why do you hate Terra?" Nico clarifies.

 

Logan sighs and puts his cup down. "He's extremely powerful, he stopped Patton-"

 

"Your scared of him." Roman interrupt.

 

Logan and Roman lock eyes and glare "Like I was saying he's too dangerous-" 

 

"Dangerous? Terra isn't dangerous." 

 

"He makes paralyzing ink." 

 

"So, we help control his powers. What your suggestion as a 'solution' is locking him back up when we need him." 

 

"We don't need him, he's Terror."

 

Virgil glares at Logan and picks up George. “Come on, sweetie. Let’s play upstairs.” Nemo bites his lip and looks between Logan and Roman. He notices Nico’s mouth forming a slight growl. 

 

“He’s a kid. He can help Thomas just as much as Virgil can. He simply can’t fully control his powers yet, but he’s learning!” Nico says.

 

"kid or not he doesn't serve a positive purpose he's going to scared Thomas."

 

"You don't know that! He does more than just cause terror he analyzes fears and works to make a solution for helping said fears." 

 

"When? When has he done anything useful?"

 

“He helped me and Roman. He figured out that Roman needed me to look different than before and that’s why we did this.” Nico points to his hair.

 

“He also pulled me out of the ink.” Nemo adds. “And helped Sham.”

 

Logan looks around he's not winning of course he isn't. "Terror is a monster." He mumbles.

 

Roman slams his hands on the table. "DON'T CALL MY SON A FUCKING MONSTER! YOUR THE MONSTER HERE LOGAN. You are so scared of what Terra _can_ do that your blinding yourself of actually Logic. Your biased and scared and instead of helping the situation your making it worst. Your causing him stress and fear to the point he has nightmares about what your scared of him doing. YOU hurt Nemo, it was YOUR experiment and Terra had to save your ass from it, but you don't care. Fear is bad am I right? Let's just lock it up, let's stick him in the dark side and let Greed and Jealousy raise him I'm sure he won't turn out like Deceit. NO! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOUR STUPID 'LOGIC' AND IF YOU EVER HURT OR UPSET MY SON AGAIN, I WILL SHOVE MY SWORD UP YOUR STUPID ASS!" Roman is red in the face surprised he didn't go prideful Logan just sits there shock not sure what to say or do.

 

Nico and Nemo stare between Roman and Logan before Nemo slowly gets up and goes over to Logan. He gently places a hand on his shoulder. "Come on..." he says quietly. Logan nods and stands up still shock. Roman cross his arms and leans back.

 

Nemo sinks out with him and Nico looks at Roman, giving him a minute to breathe. "You... Called... Terra your son..."

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "Yeah I know." Roman rubs his face. Nico gets up and starts massaging his shoulders. "He's a good kid, he's just scared, but o my Walt is he not creative and smart. Dyeing your hair to make you feel better and make me feel better. Having me do it by hand so I have something to be proud of. Telling Sham stories where he fights and wins against his inner demons. It's brilliant! He's helps us so much and it drives me up the wall that Logan thinks he's going to hurt us. I had to save him last night from another nightmare where he's a giant ink monster hurting us. I wonder where he got that idea?" He says sarcastically.

 

Nico frowns. "Should we try having him sleep in your room then?"

 

"I don't know how that's going to help. Terra is feeding off Logan's fear and is now questioning if he should even be here." Nico sighs and wraps his arms around Roman's neck, resting his head atop Roman's, deep in thought. 

 

"We need to find the root of Logan's fear, like Terra did for us, and ways to step away from that fear."

 

Roman sighs "Ok what is Logan afraid of? He's afraid of..."

 

"Being afraid... Not being in control? Not being able to do his job?"

 

Roman groans "Logan and is lifelong problem with emotions. He does know that Anxiety can cloud logic just as much as fear, yet he dates the guy."

 

Nico snorts and shakes his head. "And Terra is his brother..." he sighs. "He said something about fear being more powerful than Patton... Is he really scared of what can stop Patton?"

 

"Patton is the domain personality morality and emotions. Something that can stop him I will admit is scary, but Logan is stuck on what CAN happen and not what will MOSTLY happen."

 

Nico frowns. "That... Sounds like anxiety..."

 

Roman looks at Nico "You don't think?"

 

Nico bites his lip. "Is... Spreading so much time with Virgil having a negative effect on him? But Virgil isn't afraid of Terra..."

 

"Virgil doesn't have a reason to be afraid of Terra beside if this is the case then wouldn't Virgil be more logical then?" Nico drums his fingers on the table in thought. Roman shakes his head. "There has to be a different reason. If Logan is getting negative effects with being with Virgil, then that can risk break up and I for one do NOT want to deal with that shit show again."

 

Nico sighs and sits down, laying his head on the table. "Well... Nemo took him. Hopefully he can get through to him..."

...

Nemo and Logan rise up in Nemo's room. He brought Logan here, hoping the truthful energy of the room can counteract Logan's fears. Logan sits down. "So that happened."

 

"Indeed." Nemo pulls up another chair and sits across from him, picking up one of the snakes off the ground.

 

Logan sighs "I'm in the wrong, aren't I?"

 

"There's no point in me saying it if you can't hear me. You have to decide that for yourself..."

 

Logan lays down. "So, what am I doing here?"

 

"Getting away from a heated moment." Nemo watches him carefully.

 

"I think Roman was this close from jumping the table and tackling me to the ground." Logan holds is index and thumb an inch apart.

 

Nemo chuckles. "That's why I brought you here." He watches Equate slither up to Logan.

 

"Yes, you brought me here your room of truth and not the relaxing room which is for relaxing. So, I assume we are not done talking about Terra."

 

Nemo sighs. "Do you even know why you're afraid of him? Do you even think you're afraid of him?"

 

"I'm afraid of what he can do. His abilities scare me I don't like the idea that he can freeze us, and he is the only one who can pull us out."

 

Nemo nods slowly. "But Nico can also paralyze us... So why is Terra different?"

 

"He stopped Patton dead in his tracks. Sure, Nico can too but he has never done it himself."

 

Nemo bites his lip. _'Well... He did to Malice...'_ Equate nuzzles Logan's hand.

 

Logan pets his head. "I don't trust him, I don't know why but I just have a bad feeling about him."

 

Nemo nods. "When did that feeling develop?"

 

"He was panicking. We heard him screams and me, Patton and Virgil went running. Virgil fell to the ground in a panic attack, Patton couldn't move, and I couldn't think straight. My mind went cloudy and I didn't know what to do."

 

Nemo nods. "You’re afraid of fear making you useless?"

 

"I couldn't do anything to help. I couldn't touch him I couldn't think of anything to say even if he could hear me. He heightened anxiety, cloud logic, paralyzed emotions, he can destroy Curiosity."

 

Nemo nods. "Fear is powerful... Used by evil forces it can be deadly. Trained by friendly ones, it can be an aid. Someone to which fear is not a mystery.

  
Logan sighs "I don't know how to help him. I don't even know how I helped Patton. I thought him morals he figured out the emotions himself."

  
"It's okay. You don't have to have all the answers. No one does. I didn't know how to help Sham, but Terra did. No one knew how to help Terra, but Nico did. There have been multiple instances in which one person was unable to help, yet another was. That's why we're a family. No one person is meant to carry everyone. We each have gifts and strengths in different areas. You may not be able to help Terra, but that doesn't mean you haven't helped Virgil. Virgil requires logic to outweigh his anxiety. Terra needs someone to show him how fear is feeding on his insecurities and displaying them as reality. Not only does he deal with his own fears, but ours as well..."

 

Logan looks up. "That's what Roman meant about me hurting him..."

 

Nemo nods. "His nightmares as of late have been about hurting us."

 

Logan rubs his face. "I didn't know."

 

"I didn't think so..."

 

"I not usually this round up. I don't know a lot has hit us as always. We have kids now and I don't want anything bad to happen to George, but fear can kill him."

 

"I know. But fear is also necessary to keep curiosity safe. Too much curiosity will get him hurt. A healthy dose of fear keeps him safe. If a child gets burned by a hot mug, they grow a healthy fear of said hot mug and learn to use caution when handling it."

 

Logan nods "I think I have thoroughly made everyone angry with me."

 

"Not everyone..."

 

"Besides you, and George."

 

"Terra isn't angry either. He's... Sad..."

 

"And scared..." Logan looks down.

 

Nemo nods. "He needs you... To talk to him... Someone else can be there as well but he needs to hear from you..."

 

"Yeah ok, that would be best."

 

Nemo watches him. "Are you okay?" he asks gently.

 

"The faster the better if I don’t, I risk Roman tearing me apart and Terra doing something stupid."

 

"Yes, but are _you_... How do you feel?"

 

Logan rubs his face "I'm stress, exhausted and in constant panic over nothing but what ifs."

 

"What do you think will help?" Logan shrugs and lays back down. "Do you think a vacation would be helpful? Some time away or have use watch George while you and Virgil have some alone time?"

 

"Maybe but Virgil is currently not happy with me."

 

"Virgil will get over it... He's been stressed lately too... And short tempered... I've never seen him this... On edge..."

 

"Alright I'll take a vacation, but I still want to at least apologize to Terra for my behavior towards him."

 

Nemo nods. "Sounds good. Let me check on him then I'll signal you over if it's all clear." he stands. Logan gives a thumbs up. Nemo sets the snake down on the chair and heads down to Sham's room. He knocks softly. "Hey. It's Nemo."

 

"You can come in." Terra calls out. Nemo opens the door and steps in. He sees Terra and Sham on the bed, watching a movie. He smiles at them.

 

Sham turns and gasps. "Memeo!" he claps.

 

Nemo chuckles. "Hey, Sham."

 

"Sup dad what's up?" Terra pauses the movie.

 

"I was wondering if we could talk? There's someone who wanted to apologize..."

 

Terra tilts his head. "Logan?" Nemo nods. "Is he done making me feel like a piece of doo-doo?"

 

Nemo bites back a smirk. "Yes."

 

Sham tilts his head. "What's shit?" Terra laughs

 

Nemo covers his mouth. "Sham, nooooo!" he can't help but laugh.

 

Sham tilts his head. "Wha?"

 

"You remember those adult words that have multiple means?" Sham nods.

 

"That's another one. It means poop but it can be used to describe something that is bad."

 

"Ohhhh..."

 

Nemo looks at Terra. "So... You explained to him what... The other one meant?"

 

"Yup it was just easier than trying to hide it from him." Terra ruffles his hair. Sham giggles and purrs.

 

Nemo smiles and nods. "Thank you."

 

Terra shrugs "Brothers got to look after each other isn't that right Prince Sham of the dragon lands." Terra tickles him a little.

 

Sham giggles and laughs. "Nope!"

 

Nemo nods. "Is it okay if Logan comes in now?"

 

"Sure, I don't mind." He looks at Nemo "He is apologizing right?"

 

Nemo nods. "We just talked in my room. He sees his error now and he's trying to fix it... _trying_. Please give him grace..."

 

"Alright will you stay? Just in case it goes south."

 

"Yes, of course." Nemo goes to the door and waves Logan over.

 

Logan walks over and enters the room. "Good afternoon Terra." 

 

Terra waves "Same to you." 

 

"It has come to my attention that I have been treating you poorly." 

 

Terra raises an eyebrow. "Someone had to tell you that?" 

 

"Well... No... I knew...but..." Terra looks unimpressed, he looks at Nemo. Nemo rests a hand on Logan's shoulder and gives him a reassuring squeeze. His eyes beg Terra to give Logan a chance. Logan takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm treatment of you was wrong and unjustified." 

 

"Na I think you were justified. I am a monster after all." 

 

"Terra no-" 

 

"That's what you think. Don't lie to me you’re only doing this so everyone will stop being mad at you." Sham looks between them, sad. Nemo bites his lip.

 

"Terra I was wrong, I am wrong you’re not a monster and I'm sorry that I've made you believe you are. I should have given you a chance." 

 

"I thought you would have learned that from how you treated Virgil." Nemo frowns. He hasn't expected Terra to attack Logan too, though he can't blame him. He isn't sure if he should step in or not.

 

Sham grips Terra tightly. "Tewwa." Terra looks at Sham. Sham looks up at Terra, eyes sad. Nemo stands close to Logan, almost protectively.

 

Terra frowns and pets his hair. He looks at Nemo and his stance. He sighs "Apology accepted you can go now." He looks away. Logan frowns and looks at Nemo.

 

Nemo bites his lip and looks at Terra and Sham before taking Logan's hand and leading him out. "We tried..."

 

"I'm not good at this. Empathy is not my strong suit."

 

"I know. It's okay." Nemo pats his arm. "Would it help if... You knew what to say?"

 

"Yeah it would."

 

Nemo nods. "I'll check on him later." he pauses. "But... What is he said true?"

 

"Which part?"

 

"Any of it?"

 

Logan sighs "Yeah... He's right, I do feel bad for what I've done but I'm still scared of him and I more just want everyone to stop giving me death glares."

 

Nemo nods slowly. "You're right... We're at fault too... We've been treating you about as bad as you've been treating Terra..." He sighs. "So, I'll be the first to apologize to you, Logan. I'm sorry for how we- I've been treating you."

 

Logan shrugs "You had every reason to be hostile towards me. I was attacking your kid, of course Terra is now everyone’s kid. Even Roman thinks of him like a son."

 

Nemo nods. "That was... Unexpected. Especially since he was so against the idea of being a father figure even though it was so obvious..." he chuckles then shakes his head

 

Logan shrugs "I'm going to lay down I have a headache." Logan rubs his head.

 

"Okay..." Nemo looks at him sadly. "I'm here for you if you need..."

 

"Thank you." Logan walks to his room.

 

Nemo looks around and sees Patton's door. He frowns. _'Why is he not back yet?'_ he bites his lip and sinks out. He rises up in the dark side in front of Lust's door, a bit wobbly, but okay. He looks around before giving a hesitant knock.


	27. Old Habits Die Hard

Lust's head shoots up. He looks back at Patton. "Was Nemo supposed to come?" he asks, knowing the dark sides don't knock and Nemo would be the only one to come down here in his right mind besides Patton.

 

"No... Here I'll go check." Patton crawls out of bed and opens the door. "Hey Nemo, is something wrong?"

 

"No, was just wondering if everything's okay?" he tilts his head.

 

"Yeah everything is fine, why? Do you need me for something?" Nemo shakes his head. He looks around the hall.

 

Patton frowns "Are you sure everything is fine?"

 

Nemo sighs. "I just got back from Logan trying to apologize to Terra..."

 

"I'm guess it didn't go well."

 

"You could say that..."

 

"I realized we've been a bit harsh on Logan as well... He said he was going to lay down because he had a headache..."

 

"I treated Logan just how he treated Terra. I will apologize to him once he's fully apologized to Terra."

 

Nemo sighs and closes his eyes. "He tried to apologize to Terra because he didn't want our death glares anymore!" he hears someone coming up the steps. He glances over his shoulder, wide eyed, before he grabs Patton and slaps a hand over his mouth, pulling him inside and shutting the door. He holds his breath as he hears the footsteps fade. He sighs and removes his hand from Patton's mouth.

 

"Looks like you haven't lost your survival instincts." Lust says from the bed.

 

Nemo looks up at him before he takes a breath. "Hey... How are you feeling?"

 

Lust shrugs. "Fine." Nemo looks at Patton.

 

Patton tilts his head at Nemo's actions but shakes his head. "Me and Lue have just been talking."

 

Nemo blinks. "Lue?" he looks back at Lust.

 

Lust shrugs. "It's what I told Sham. Didn't want him to know what I do." Nemo nods slowly. "Look. I get it. You don't trust me. It's fine."

 

"No, not-"

 

"I tried to start something with you, and you didn't want it then this happens, and you wonder if it's me trying to get back at you."

 

"What!? No! This wasn't your fault. And before was De-"

 

"Was Deceit. Ya, I know. We all know, _Nemo_." Lust looks down, never once lifting his gaze.

 

Nemo stands there, breathing quietly, not sure what to say. "We know about the split... It was one of the first letters that got through... I'm one of the few who believes it..."

 

Patton tilts his head more. "What is he talking about? Did something happen between you two?"

 

Nemo sighs. "You... Could say that..."

 

"I flirted with him. Well... Neceit, I guess. Before he left." Lust fidgets with the edge of the blanket.

 

Nemo looks over at Lust. "I was jus-"

 

"Just trying to protect Nico and Terra. Yeah, I know. It wasn't because you hated me or anything."

 

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE SO DRAMATIC!"

 

"WELL SO WERE YOU!" They glare at each other for a tense moment.

 

"You know why I never dated you? Because you didn't love me. That's why. I saw through your lies and knew you just wanted my _body_ , not _me_." Nemo says.

 

"And you know what? After you told me 'if you want someone, just go to Malice'? That's exactly what I did." Lust bites his tongue. _'I’m not crying in front of them.'_

 

"That's not my fault! I told you! It was De-"

 

"Deceit, but it was _you too_."

 

" _Lust_ , I care about your well-being, but I never have, and never will, love you in that way. Because lust is not love." Nemo states.

 

"Nemo!" Patton glares at him. "Calm down right now." Nemo flinches and shrinks in on himself. Lust raises a brow. If Nemo's wings weren't in the brace, they'd be curling around himself.

 

Patton takes a deep breath "Apologize for upsetting Lue." Nemo clenches his jaw and closes his eyes.

 

"No. Don't. He's right. He's _Truth_ after all." Lust mocks. Nemo clenches his fist and glares at him. "What? Does digging up the past hurt? Or is it just the knowledge I fucked your boyfriend because you wouldn't let me fuck you?" Lust tenses, falling into his well-established habit.

 

Nemo closes his eyes. "You're toxic..." he mumbles.

 

"I know. Thanks bird brain."

 

Nemo turns his head away from Lust. "Even if I'm not wrong... I apologize."

 

"Sure, you're not. I do too."

 

"Thanks..." Nemo continues looking down. He shakes his head and sighs.

 

Lust sighs with him. "I'm such a manipulator, huh?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

Lust nods and looks at Patton. "Told you. Can't change it." he shrugs.

 

Patton sighs "For the record you didn't fuck me I fucked you. Second, you’re not trying. Your falling into a habit that makes you feel safe and in control of a situation. You keep your walls up so no one can hurt you, but they do, and all your doing is playing tough so you can survive."

 

Lust curls up. Nemo looks at him softly. Patton sighs he walks back over and rubs his back. Lust flinches before he turns to bury his face into the mattress and lets him. Nemo slowly makes his way over and sits on the other side, gently finger combing Lust's hair. "I'm not like you...I'm not strong enough to change..." Lust mumbles.

 

"Change is hard no matter who's doing it. That's why you don't do it alone."

 

"I am alone... I can't come up there... You can't stay down here... Just forget about me..." Nemo frowns.

 

"I literally cannot forget about you I have a photographic memory."

 

Lust chuckles dryly. "Helpful."

 

Patton shrugs "Blessing and a curse"

 

"Whether you forget about me or not, you can't help me." Lust pulls away from both of their touch and stands. "No one can..."  A loud pounding on the door interrupts them. Lust's heart sinks before he quickly stuffs emotions down.

 

The door flies open. Patton stands in front of Lust protectively. Nemo gets up and stands beside them. Lust looks surprised and panicked at them. Greed steps into the room. "Having a three sum Lust? You little slut."

 

Lust takes a deep breath and lets his mask fall into place. He steps past Patton and Nemo. "Just talking..." he stands with his hands on his hips in a flirtatious manner. Nemo grits his teeth.

 

Patton frowns Greed looks at Lust. "I smell chocolate I know you have some, where is it?"

 

Lust chuckles. "Gone..." he steps closer. "You might be able to find some in my mouth though..." he whispers.

 

"I'm not fuck some light sides." Greed glares at them. 

 

"Greed just leaves." Patton tries

 

"Why? Lust clearly wants me." Greed wraps his arm around him and squeezes his butt. Lust lets out an overdramatic moans and licks Greed's neck.

 

Nemo squeezes Patton's hand. He looks between all of them. _'Patton doesn't know what he's getting into...'_

 

Patton growls he marches up to them and pulls Lust away and shoves Greed away. "No, go away don't make me ask again." 

 

Greed glares "Fine I'll wait, just remembered who you belong to." He points at Lust.

 

"Yeah no one." Patton slams the door closed. Lust shudders and runs to his bed, leaping on it and wrapping himself up in blankets. Nemo slowly walks closer but backs away when Lust flinches.

 

Patton sighs he doesn't walk closer. "You ok?"

 

"Why did you do that?" Lust asks quietly.

 

"Because Greed was just going to use you."

 

"No, he-"

 

"Yes he was. That was the fakest moan I've ever heard." Nemo says with a frown.

 

Lust sighs. "Fine. Maybe I wasn't in the mood. He was. I just try to keep him happy." he glares at Nemo. "I'm not another broken child for you to adopt. I raped your friends. That counts for something."

 

"Do you just want people to hate and fuck you?"

 

"I do thoroughly enjoy doing a portion of the fucking as well. I'm not defenseless."

 

"Ya, well your defenses are flawed. We're trying to help you here."

 

"Really? Well have you ever considered I don't want help? I'm perfectly content. And now that you denied him once he's just gonna fuck me harder and longer, so thanks for that." Lust huffs and pulls a blanket over his head and groans.

 

Patton rubs his head "Ok, ok Nemo you’re not helping. Lue you deserve better."

 

"Sure, I do." Nemo bites his tongue and walks to a corner of the room. He looks down at the ground, frowning and remembering Lust's body lying there after Roman had finished with him. Lust's eyes follow him until he reaches that spot, then he looks away. "You wanted so desperately to keep me alive... Was it just so you could hate me?" he asks Nemo.

 

Patton continues to rub his head he has been in here for way too long and Nemo is very distracting. "I wanted to give you a chance because I believed you could change... But now I see you don't want to." 

 

"Finally. Now you should get your boyfriend out of here before you have another bottle of lust to deal with." Nemo turns to Patton with concern. "Patton?" he goes over to him.

 

"I'm good." Patton looks away from Nemo. "Speaking of bottle though. I'm going to give those to you."

 

Lust looks up. "Why?" Nemo frowns. He watches Patton carefully.

 

"Because I can't take them so I'm trusting you with them." Patton summons a big, pink bottle.

 

"You can control lust way better than I could."

 

Lust slowly takes it and holds it gingerly, as if breaking it would send them all in craze. "Okay."

 

"Thanks Lue I appreciate it. Lust nods and sets the bottle on the dresser. He looks up at Nemo. Nemo still watches them both carefully.

 

"You need to get out of here."

 

"You know as soon as we leave Greed is gonna come back."

 

"I know."

 

Patton crosses his arms. "Why don't you tell him no?"

 

"Why should I?" Lust fidgets with the blanket.

 

"Do you want to have sex with Greed?"

 

"Yes." Lust rocks himself slightly. Nemo's eyes narrow.

 

"Are you lying so it doesn't feel like you’re getting rape?"

 

Lust looks down then grabs the bottle and stands. "This will help." he opens it and prepares to drink it as he makes his way to the door. Patton wants to stop him, but he sighs and lets him go. Lust downs it and drops the bottle, the glass shattering and disappearing. He shivers and heads out of the room. Nemo looks back at Patton, his expression difficult to read.

 

Patton looks down and takes Nemo hand. "Let's go." Nemo sinks out with Patton and rises up in Nemo's room. He groans and his legs start buckling. He hurries himself to the bed before he falls in it and moans, breathing heavily. He grips the sheets and rubs his cheek against them.

 

Patton sits on the ground and draws circles into the floor. "You ok?"

 

"Y-eah..." Nemo's voice cracks and he curls up, biting back a whimper.

 

"Nemo don't lie to me." Patton says softly. He gets up and holds Nemo.

 

Nemo leans on Patton and shakes. "I don't- know..." Patton massages his head. “What’s wrong with me?” Nemo whispers. “Why was I so... defensive?”

 

"Nothing he twitch a nerve with you." Nemo sighs. Patton starts humming. Nemo relaxes against him and rubs his cheek on him. "Let's take a nap I'm drained." Patton leans on him. Nemo hums in agreement and closes his eyes.

 

…

 

Virgil drops George off with Roman and Nico in Roman’s room before knocking on Logan’s door. “Hey. It’s Vee.”

 

"Come in Virgil" Logan rubs his head as he lays in bed.

 

Virgil opens the door and steps in. He looks at Logan and frowns. “You okay?”

 

"Headache"

 

Virgil nods. “You want anything?”

 

"I already took some medicine."

 

“Water?” Virgil sits on the edge of the bed. Logan shakes his head. Virgil watches him sadly. He lays down and starts massaging Logan’s head.

 

Logan sighs "Do you need something Virgil?"

 

“No.”

 

"Are you still mad at me?"

 

Virgil sighs. “Honestly, I am still frustrated.”

 

Logan nods "Understandable"

 

Virgil bites his lip. There isn’t much left to say. “Are you at least going to apologize to him?”

 

"Tried, didn't go well."

 

“Really?”

 

"Yeah he doesn't like me very much. I've really hurt him, so he doesn't trust me." Virgil sighs and lays his head on Logan’s shoulder, continuing his massage on Logan’s head. "I didn't give him a chance..."

 

“Ya think?” Virgil bites his tongue and sighs. “Funny. When he first got here you were the one trying to convince me to let him stay...”

 

"Yeah..."

 

“What changed?”

 

"I learned what he could do, and I got cloud on what he can do to us and not what he would do for us." Virgil nods. "What should I do?"

 

Virgil is a little surprised that Logan is asking him. He thinks for a moment. “Well... you tried verbally apologizing... for now the best I can think of is just try to treat him nicer. Help him out with little things like serving him at meals and stuff like that.”

 

Logan nods "I just hope I can fix this before something bad happens."


	28. Drowning in Fear

Terra puts the sleeping Sham down. He stands up and stretches. He wants to talk to Nico. He heads to his room. "Nico?" He gets no answer, Terra opens the door. Nico isn't in his room. Terra walks in taking the time to really look around. "Nico really likes Sunflowers." He chuckles he sees a door. "Is that his closet?" Terra opens the door to find a staircase. "Cool." Terra walks down the stairs. He looks around. "All of this fit in Nico's room?" Terra walks down the corridor of the underground castle.

...  
  
Nico looks up at Roman, eyes full of panic. He sets George down. “I’ll be back.”

 

"What's wrong?" Roman looks concerned.

 

“Someone’s in the castle.” Nico goes to his room, finding the door open. He looks around before heading down the stairs into the castle. He gasps when he feels the presence of- “Terra...” he whispers. He starts running. “TERRA!!!”

 

Terra turns around hearing an echo. "Nico?" Nico comes running towards Terra.

 

"Hey Nico, cool place you got here." Terra looks around.

 

Nico grins. “Indeed. Mind if I show you around?”

 

"Sure!" Nico grips Terra’s hand a bit harshly and pulls him along beside him. He leads him to room with a pool in it, the water crystal clear and inviting.

 

"You have a pool!? That's so cool"

 

Nico nods and lets Terra’s hand go. “Go ahead.” He smiles and nods to the pool.

 

"Really!" Nico nods and Terra goes over and cannon balls into the water. The water immediately turns murky, almost black. It thickens and threatens to pull Terra under. Terra goes wide eye. "NICO HELP!"

 

Nico just stands there, arms crossed, smiling. “You really think I’m going to help you, _Terror_? You’re doing this to yourself.” Ink covered bodies break the surface of the water and float around Terra.

 

Tears form in Terra's eyes "Dad please I haven't done anything wrong."

 

“YOURE A DISGRACE TO THOMAS! HE DOESNT NEED FEAR!” Nico backs into the shadows as the screams of the other sides ring out through the room. Terra cries ink entering his mouth he coughs his legs losing their strength. He starts turning black. The ink gets thicker, dragging him under. He screams as he frails around. Terra kicks and struggles before losing his strength and giving up he freezes.

...  
  
Nico runs down the hall. “TERRA!!!” He comes to a wall of shadows. He takes a deep breath and plunges through them. “SAHLO FOLINA!” The shadows weaken, but don’t disperse. He tries to enter the room, but he feels like he’s suffocating. He coughs and backs out of the shadows, falling backwards and trying to breathe. Nico gets up and throws himself through the shadows. He lands on his shoulder and coughs. He crawls forward, unable to see. His hand reaches something wet. He pulls it back and sees ink covering his hand. His heart beats faster as the ink spreads up his arm. He looks up and sees a body frozen and covered in ink. “TERRA!!!” He goes to jump in before he freezes in fear. He backs away slowly and turns to run. The shadows engulf him, and he trips over his own feet. He falls, accidentally sinking out in his panic. He falls into Logan’s room, shaking. “P-please- hel- TERRRAAAAAAA!” He screams, his eyes closed. 

 

Virgil shoots up. Logan sits up. "Where is he?"

 

“C-CASTLE!” The ink spreads up to Nico’s neck.

 

"Where? Your castle is huge."

 

“P-pool...”

 

"I know where that is Patton told me about it. Virgil get Nemo." Logan sinks out.

 

Virgil gets up and runs to Nemo’s room, pounding on the door. “NEMO!”

 

Nemo sits up. “Wha?”

 

Virgil throws the door open. “NICO! TERRA! INK!”

 

Nemo frowns for a minute before shooting up. “Where!?”

 

“Logan’s room!” They get there and find Nico frozen. Nemo bends down and places his hands on Nico’s temples closing his eyes.

 

Patton looks at Virgil "Where's Terra?"

 

“Nico’s castle.” Virgil fidgets with his sleeves. “Logan went after him...”

...  
  
Logan runs down the corridor. He knows where's he is going. He finds a wall of shadows. He takes a deep breath and runs throw. He stumbles but keeps his ground. He sees Terra, "He's drowning in fear." He looks determined as he jumps in and swims down. The ink covers him, but he pushes down his fear. He grabs Terra but he is too heavy. His fear weighting him down. _'Think fast.'_ Logan puts his head on Terra's and enters his mind.

 

Logan falls until he lands on his back. He groans and sits up. He looks around "TERRA!" He stands up and notice he's standing on a pool of ink. He hears crying and follows it. He finds Terra on his on form. "Terra?" 

 

Terra looks up and cries "Go AwAy!" 

 

Logan flinches but stands his ground. He moves closer. "What happened?" 

 

Terra cries "I just wanted to hang with Nico, I found this place and then I found Nico. He showed me around, we found a pool and he told me I could go swimming and now I'm here." 

 

"Terra you are in Nico's underground castle. This place feeds fears and Insecurities. You are drowning in fear right now." 

 

"Why did Nico do this?" 

 

"He didn't, Nico would never, this place plays mind games. It used Nico against you." 

 

"How do I know you're real?" 

 

"If I wasn't would you think I'll be helping you? In your mind I'm a bad guy. I'm not the bad guy."

 

"I am..."

 

"No you’re not, it’s my fault for not giving you a chance. I am truly sorry." Logan sits next to Terra. "I was wrong about you, and I'm sorry." 

 

Terra looks down feel a little better. "I'm not a monster?"

 

Logan shakes his head. "No, you’re not."

 

"Even in this form?" 

 

"You will learn to control your powers. I might not be able to personally help you, but I will try."

 

"What if you're right?"

 

"For once I'm not, because you won't let yourself hurt us."

 

Terra nods the ink washing off him. "I lied earlier, I didn't accept your apology."

 

"I know." 

 

"I do now." Terra hugs Logan. "How do we get out of here?"

 

"We need to let go of our fears." Terra nods "Ok." Logan closes his eyes. 

 

Everything feels wet. Logan opens his eyes he's still in water but it's clear. He holds Terra and swims up. They hit the surface and cough up water.

 

Logan pulls Terra out of the water then himself. They're both soaking wet. Terra coughs some more. Logan Pat's his back. He turns to Logan. "I would like to leave now." Logan nods and picks him up. They sink into his room.

 

Nico is curled up in Nemo’s arms, still shaking and working through the breathing exercises, but free of ink. Virgil and Patton are sitting next to them. Virgil looks up and sighs in relief. “Logan. Terra.”

 

Nico’s head shoots up. He leaps up and encases Terra in a feverish hug, clinging to him like it’s the last time he’ll see him. “You’re okay. Oh, you’re okay!” He shakes.

 

Terra holds onto him. "It was so scary, you took me to a pool, and I was drowning, and you told me I was a disgrace." He gasps and coughs.

 

Nico rubs his back. “Shh. It’s okay. It’s over.” He rocks them. 

 

Virgil goes to Logan. “You okay?” Nemo stands and goes over to them.

 

Logan takes a deep breath "Yeah I'm good just wet and cold."

 

"What happened?" Patton ask handing Logan a towel. 

 

"Terra was drowning in a pool of fear. I had to jump in and pull him out."

 

Nemo and Virgil stare at him. “YOU DID WHAT!?” Virgil shouts. 

 

Nico looks confused. “My hand barely touched the water and the ink started spreading... how- how did you?”

 

Logan started drying himself off. "I had to logic my way out. When I accept my fears, I was able to work through them better. Then I connected myself to Terra. Mixing my logical energy with Terra's fear energy and his knowledge of fears we were able to subconsciously get past it while we talk."

 

Nemo nods slowly, a small smile forming. Virgil thinks. Nico gives Terra a squeeze. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

"Why? I went somewhere I wasn't supposed to..."

 

“Yeah, but you and Logan worked together to get out.” Nico says.

 

Terra nods and holds Nico. "You don't think I'm a disgrace, right?"

 

“No, of course not.” Nico pets his hair.

 

"The castle used you to trick Terra to the pool." Logan hands Nico a fresh towel.

 

Nico wraps it around Terra and nods. “The pool of fear.” Nico sighs. “I’m still trying to figure out how each room works...”

 

"Why do you have that place?"

 

Nico shrugs. “It was just there when I found my room. I hate it, but there’s nothing I can do about it... for a while I couldn’t even enter my room because the shadows would try to drag me and anyone else with me into the castle. But now I have a better understanding of my insecurities and how to deal with them. I’m more confident and am now able to control the shadows instead of letting them control me.”

 

Terra nods "I'm proud of you then." Terra hugs him. Nico smiles and hugs him back. Nemo smiles at them and turns to Virgil fussing over Logan, fixing his glasses and drying him off.

 

"Virgil I'm fine I promise." Virgil hisses and fixes Logan’s tie. Nemo smirks at them. Logan rolls his eyes. "I don't see why you are making a big deal about this." Virgil cups Logan’s face and kisses him. Nemo laughs at Logan’s expression.

 

Logan relaxes and raps his arms around Virgil melting into him. Terra makes a sick face. "Eww." Nico laughs. 

 

Virgil smiles and holds Logan close for a moment before pulling away. “Better?” He smirks. Nemo holds Patton’s hand.

 

Sham wanders into the room. “Dawddy? Memeo?”

 

Patton looks at Sham. "Hey Kiddo." Patton picks him up. Sham giggles and leans on Patton. Nemo smiles and comes over, petting his hair. 

 

Nico looks at Sham and gasps. “SHOOT! ROMAN!” He picks up Terra and carries him to Roman’s room, pushing the door open.

 

Roman looks up from the card game he was playing with George. "NICO! TERRA!" Roman jumps up and hugs them both. "What happened? Are you ok? You had me so worry, why are you wet?"

 

Nico leans into Roman, unable to wrap his arms around him as he is holding Terra. “We’re okay. Terra was in my castle in the pool of fear. Logan pulled him out.”

 

"Logan pulled him out!?" Terra nods 

 

"He did."

 

Nico nods. “He’s in his room right now drying off.”

 

"I'll have to thank me later." Roman admits. He looks at Terra. "Are you sure you're ok?" Terra nods 

 

"I'm ok." Nico rocks him. 

 

George comes over. “Tewwa?”

 

"Hey buddy, miss me?" George nods and jumps, making grabby hands for Terra. Nico sets Terra down.

 

Terra picks him up. "So, what have you been doing today?"

 

“Mwagic!”

 

Terra looks at Roman. "Card tricks."

 

Terra nods "Oh ok." he tickles George.

 

George laughs. “Shtaaaap!” Terra laughs and puts him down. George runs and grabs Bananas and starts dancing. Nico smiles and sits down. He glances over and panic floods him when he sees the bra laying under Roman’s bed. He snaps his fingers and sends it to his room. He pretends to look through Roman’s sketch book on his desk.

 

Roman sits next to Nico and rest his head on his shoulder. "Are you ok? Being in the castle and all?"

 

Nico nods. “Yeah. I’ve been exploring it more recently...”

 

"If you need someone to go with you let me know."

 

Nico nods. “Thank you, love.” He leans against Roman. He traces the drawings in the sketchbook gingerly.

 

"You like my drawings?"

 

Nico smiles and nods. “They’re beautiful. Just like you.” He nuzzles Roman.

 

Roman pets his hair "Thank you love."

 

Nico purrs. He finds a drawing of himself and Roman dancing and gasps. “Wow... I’ve never seen this one before...”

 

"Oh yeah I made that a while ago." Nico runs his fingers over every pencil line. He can almost feel the time and passion put into the drawing. Terra and George go up to them. "Whatcha doin?"

 

“Looking through Roman’s drawings...” Nico answers.

 

Terra nods he sees another sketch book. "You can look through it." Roman smiles Terra smiles back and picks it up.

 

Nico finds one of a sunflower and rose crown and gasps. “I need to make one.” He says in a low, excited tone.

 

Roman chuckles he looks at Terra has he stares at the pages. "What do you think of my costume designs?" 

 

Terra looks up and blushes. "There good." He closes the book and sets it down.

 

Nico looks over. “Costume designs for what?”

 

"The townsfolk, I got male, female, kids, teens, adults. That was my book for females."

 

Nico nods. His eyes widen and he smiles. “Show him the dragon.” He whispers to Roman.

 

Roman smiles he takes the sketch book. "Hey Terra, look at this." Terra looks at the picture.

 

"Wow cool dragon."

 

Nico smiles. “It’s yours.”

 

"Wait what really!?" Terra looks back at the drawing. 

 

"Sham is going to need a riding partner." Roman smiles

 

Nico nods. “You can add whatever you’d like to it.”

 

"REALLY!?"

 

Roman laughs "Would we lie to you?" George looks between them all, confused. He shrugs and pulls George the Second out of his sweater. 

 

Nico stares at him. “H-how-“

 

George giggles. “Mwagic.” He winks. Nico looks at Roman.

  
Roman shrugs Terra squeals and hugs Roman. "Thanks Dad." Roman blushes Nico squeals and joins the hug. "I love you guys." Terra squeezes them.

 

“We love you too.” Nico gives Terra a squeeze and kisses Terra’s cheek then Roman’s. “I love you both so much.”

 

"And I love you two." Roman kisses their checks. Terra laughs

 

"Ok enough with the kissing."

 

Nico laughs. “No. Never.” He kisses Terra’s forehead before pulling away and laughing. “You missed it. Roman called you his son. Three times.” He smirks. George is busy playing with Bananas.

 

"Really?" 

 

"No! I only did it twice." Roman blushes

 

“Uh huhhhhh...” Nico smirks. “Sureeeee...”

 

"I don't have to be your son..." Terra looks down. Roman sighs 

 

"Terra...I do care about you. A lot but I'm not sure if I'm the best influence on you."

 

Nico looks at Roman. “And why is that?”

 

"I hit him, he doesn't need that type of parent." Terra frowns and looks at Nico.

 

Nico frowns and holds Roman close. “It was an accident. No lasting damage was done, right?” He asks Terra softly.

 

"Yeah I know you’re not normally like that." Terra smiles at him. Roman sighs 

 

"Alright if you’re ok with it I'll be happy to be your dad." Terra hugs Roman. Nico beams and hugs them both tightly. "Dad your squashing meeeee!" Nico giggles and ruffles Terra’s hair. "I love you guys but please let go of me."

 

Nico loosens his grip. “Sorry.”

 

Terra backs away. "Your good."

 

"You ok?" 

 

"Yeah I'm fine, just don't like too much physical contact like that."

 

“Oh.” Nico looks over at George and tilts his head. “Where’d he get that snake?”

 

Roman and Terra look over. "I don't know." Roman admits "Hey George where did you get that?"

 

“Memeo!” George giggles and holds the snake up. “George the second!”

 

"Does Nemo know that you have him?" Roman asked George nods.

 

“Mwy pet! Sham hawve dwagon! I hawve snake! Sham no like snake...” George looks sad.

 

"Well everyone likes different things snakes just isn't one for Sham." Roman gives him a warm smile. George smiles back as George the Second bleps. George giggles.

 

Terra smiles "So when do I get my dragon?" Nico looks at Roman.

 

"You need to finish the design and tell me what it's personality is." Roman hands Terra the sketch book. Terra takes it. 

 

"Ok!" Terra rubs out of the room.

 

Nico chuckles. “How’s stir fry for dinner sound?” Nico asks.

 

"Sounds good." Roman gives him a quick kiss. Nico hums and heads downstairs to get started. Nemo joins him with a smile, and they get to work.


	29. Food Fight

Nico runs down the hall, knocking on doors. “Dinner’s ready!” He heads back downstairs and helps Nemo set the table.

 

Everyone makes their way down the stairs. "It smells great Nico!" Roman and the rest sit down.

 

Nico beams. “Nemo helped!”

 

Nemo laughs and takes a bow before sitting. “Dig in!” He serves Sham and Patton then helps himself. Nico serves Terra. Virgil tries to get George to sit still. Sham laughs and plays with a noodle. Patton laughs and tries to keep Sham from making a mess. Logan holds Virgil's hand. Roman feeds Nico. Nico blushes. Virgil smiles at Logan and gives him his carrots

 

Logan rolls his eyes and takes the carrots. George picks up a carrot. He tries it and decides he doesn't like it and throws the carrots "YEET!"

 

Nemo smirks. “Like father like son.”

 

Virgil groans. “George...!”

 

Sham laughs. He tries a pea but sticks his tongue out and throws it. “YEET!”

 

“Sham...” Nemo uses a warning tone. “We don’t throw food.”

 

“Bwut Geowge didn’t!” Sham pouts. “And you keewp popcorn from daddy not duwring movie!”

 

“Ooo! Someone’s in trouble...” Virgil smirks. 

 

Nico tilts his head. “I don’t understand?”

 

“He said Nemo throws popcorn at Patton during the movie.” Virgil says. 

 

Nemo sighs. “That’s snack time, no dinner time.”

 

"No more throwing-" Patton gets rice to the face. Everyone looks at Roman who sneakers. Nico covers his mouth. Sham and George whoop and clap. 

 

“I will avenge you, dad!” Virgil throws an onion at Roman. Roman laughs and shoots a spoon full of peas at Virgil, but Logan blocks it. Virgil smiles at Logan. “My hero...”

 

“Guys! Stop! You’re teaching the kids-“ Nemo gets a noodle to the face and groans. Nico just keeps his head low.

 

Patton giggles "FOOD FIGHT!" Roman throws more food around and Patton shrugs and starts as well. Nico squeals and picks up his plate and moves to the commons. Nemo and Logan pick up their and follows. Virgil starts throwing food left and right. Sham throws for a bit before he gets tired of getting noodles on him and makes his way to the commons, crawling into Nemo’s lap. Nemo holds him and lets him have some of his plate.

 

Logan follows from when Nico and Nemo left. The rest laugh and makes a mess. Soon there is no more food left. Patton laughs "Roman why did you start a food fight?" He whips his face. 

 

"Thought it would be fun. What do you think George?"

 

George giggles and claps. “Agawin! Agawin!”

 

Virgil groans and pulls a carrot out of his hair. “Gross...”

 

Patton giggles "No it's time to clean up Roman." Roman nods and snaps his fingers. The dining room is now clean.

 

Nico leans his head back. “You big kids done?”

 

"Yeah we're done." Patton calls back then walks over to them. Nico offers him a smile. Nemo raises a brow at Sham greedily eating off his plate.

 

Patton rubs Sham's back. "Slow down kiddo that's still Nemo's food." Sham stops mid bite and gives Patton a sheepish smile. 

 

Nemo chuckles. “It’s okay.”

 

Patton takes a bite of his food. "Well if your sharing." He playfully winks. Nemo hisses and smirks.

 

Roman and Terra walk out of the diner room. "Hey Dad's" Terra smirks

 

Nemo smiles at him. “Hello. I hear there was a war.” He looks at Patton dangerously and pulls him into a kiss. Sham makes disgusted noises and steals Nemo’s plate. Nemo smirks and pulls away. “Was trying to get my food back. Guess I failed.” He shrugs and watches Sham run away. “And lost the rest of my food...”

 

“There’s more on the stove.” Nico offers with a smile.

 

"Gross" Terra covers his eyes. Roman raises an eyebrow.

 

"Why do you dislike kissing so much?"

 

"I don't like romantic things, I find it gross." Nemo tilts his head and glances at Logan.

 

Logan looks at Terra. "Terra are you by any chance asexual?"

 

"What? No of course not I'm gay just like the rest of you." 

 

Patton, Roman, and Logan all look at each other. Patton raises his hand. "Pan".

 

Roman raises his "Bi."

 

Logan raises his hand "Homoromantic asexual" Terra's mouth drops.

 

Nemo offers a hesitate smile. “It’s okay if you aren’t gay. You are who you are. And we’ll love you either way.” Virgil and Nico nod in agreement.

 

Terra nods "Ok I'm asexual and aromantic, just don't like anyone in that way." 

 

"And that is perfectly ok, is our PSA making you uncomfortable?"

 

"Noooo, well a little but it's fine."

 

Nico shakes his head. “No. We’ll cut back.” He smiles at him. 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that...” Nemo rubs the back of his head.

 

"Thanks, and you can hug me and give a kiss every once in the while but don't suffocate me with it."

 

"Understood." Roman smiles at him.

 

Nico nods. “Will do.”

 

"Thanks guys"

 

Virgil looks around. "UMMMMM... WHERE'S THE KIDS?"

 

Nemo jumps up. "Sham ran off with my plate. George might be with him." he heads upstairs. Virgil checks Logan's room. Nemo checks Sham's room but doesn't find anyone. He sees the Cobalt plushie and thinks for a moment. He goes downstairs. "Hey, Roman? Is Sham with Cobalt again?"

 

Roman thinks for a second "Yeah he's in the-" they hear a scream and a clatter in the kitchen. Logan jumps up and runs in. He finds George on the ground crying and holding his hand while the food in the pan lays on the floor.

 

Virgil comes running down the stairs. Nemo looks a moment before turning to Nico. “Get the first aid.” Nico nods and races to Logan’s room. 

 

“What happened!?” Virgil exclaims.

 

Logan picks him up George holds onto him and continue to cry. "I think he burn himself on the pan." Logan bounces George.

 

Nemo cleans up the floor. Nico comes back with the first aid and opens it on the table. “Bring him over here.”

 

Logan walks George over. "George let me see your hand." 

 

George shakes his head. "HUUUUURRRRRSSSSTTT"

 

“Shh... I know honey, but we’re gonna make it better.” Virgil says and gently pulls his hand out for Nico to work. “Hurry.” He begs. Nico quickly and gently applies burn cream to it and wraps it. George cries and keeps trying to pull his hand back. Virgil holds it steady as Nico finishes wrapping it in tape. Nico gives him a nod and Virgil lets George’s hand go.

 

George whines and tries to stick his hand into his mouth. Logan grabs his hand. "George no."

 

Virgil looks at Nico. “Thank you.” Nico nods and cleans up the first aid kit before heading upstairs to put it away. 

 

“How about some Curious George?” Virgil suggests. 

 

“I’m gonna go check on Sham. Care to join?” Nemo asks Roman.

 

Roman nods and walks off with Nemo. George sniffs and nods he whines and makes grabby hands for Virgil. Terra frowns and Patton rubs his back. Terra leans on Patton as he watches George. Virgil picks up George and rocks him as he carries him upstairs. George sticks his wrap hand into his mouth. Logan flows them upstairs. "George, no..." pulls his hand out of his mouth and sighs. "What if we put a medical glove on it?" he looks at Logan.

 

George whines Logan shakes his head. "He would just take it off." George tries put his hand back in. 

 

"Huuurrrtttss"

 

"Shh... I know." Virgil holds his arm. "What can we do then?"

 

"Not a lot but that hand needs to stay dry." George turns away from Logan and cries into Virgil shoulder.

 

Virgil rubs George's back and rocks him. "Can you get the door?"

 

Logan nods and open it letting them through. "Bananas!" 

 

"I'll go get him." Logan heads out.

 

Virgil carries George to the bed and turns on the tv. He flips through the channels till he finds Curious George. Logan comes back and hands Bananas to George who curls up with him and close his eyes. Logan pets his hair. "I think he wants to sleep." Virgil nods and lays George down, covering him with a blanket and kissing his forehead. Logan gets in the other side and holds George petting his hair.


	30. Lost, Found, Lie

The next day Nemo shuffles through his drawers of papers till he finds the ones he’s looking for. He writes a quick note on his desk in case anyone comes looking for him. ‘If you find this, let Patton know I went for a fly. Be back soon.’ He doesn’t want the others to know he’s visiting Lust, much less going to the dark side, but he knows Patton will understand where he is if he reads the message. 

 

Nemo stands up with the papers and sinks out. He rises up in Lust’s room and looks around. Lust peaks his head out of the closet. “You know, it’d be nice if you knocked.”

 

“Sorry.” Nemo stands awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

 

Lust gestures to the bed. Nemo goes and sits on it, biting his lip. Lust brings a chair up and sits in front of him. “So, this is the new norm now? You guys just gonna visit whenever you feel like it? How will you know I’m not busy?”

 

Nemo looks away and sighs. “Look. I’m sorry I was so... defensive yesterday.”

 

Lust waves him off. “You had every right.”

 

“Maybe so. But I still apologize.” Nemo hands him some folded papers. 

 

“What’s this?” Lust unfolds them and skims through the handwriting. 

 

“Terra told me you guys didn’t get the letters after Malice killed Rebellion. I kept copies... thought you might want to give them a read if you’re interested. If not, you don’t have to, I can take them back...”

 

Lust shakes his head. “No, I- I’d be happy to read them...” he offers Nemo a smile then sighs and puts the papers aside. “You know what I told him? Nico... after we... finished the night he came to me... he was crying about how he... raped... Roman... and... I told him to shut up before I fucked him again and made him cum untouched...” Nemo winces and bites his lip. 

 

Lust shakes his head and looks down. “I hate being like this... this... monster... but I can’t get out. This is me... this is all I’ll ever be...”

 

Nemo gently places his hand over Lust’s. “Lue... you are not a monster. You made a mistake. We all have. We’ve all had moments we’re less proud of-“

 

“More like a life that I can’t be proud of...” 

 

Nemo gives his hand a squeeze. “Change doesn’t happen alone. And it doesn’t happen overnight. But you have to want to change... Work on small habits, one or two... focus on those and grow from there.”

 

“I have no motivation to change.”

 

“Then find it. What do you want most?” Nemo asks. 

 

Lust sighs. “Love. But you were right. Lust isn’t love.”

 

“No. Just because your function is Lust doesn’t mean you’re incapable of love. Heck- Logan is Logic. He thought emotions- especially love- had no place in him. But now, he loves Virgil with a passion. He loves his son and he loves Patton and the rest of us as family. Not all loves are the romantic kind.”

 

Lust nods slowly and hesitates. “I... L-Love... Sham... I want him to be safe and happy. I felt for him in a way I’ve never felt for anyone else... and honestly...” he looks around his now clean room. “He’s the one who inspired this ‘change’.” He gestures around them.

 

Nemo nods thoughtfully. _‘Why’d it have to be my son...’_ “ _Maybe_... eventually I could bring him to visit _occasionally_. I don’t want him in the dark side often when he’s young.”

 

Lust smiles but nods solemnly. “Neither do I.”

 

Nemo sighs and looks into Lust’s eyes. Lust feels uncomfortable but doesn’t look away. “It’s a choice. The first step is always the hardest. But you know what you have to do. The question is, are you willing to do it?” Nemo says. 

 

Lust feels his eyes begin to water and looks away. “I don’t know...”

 

“Do you feel trapped?” Nemo asks gently. 

 

Lust gives a small nod. Nemo places a hand on his shoulder. Lust flinches but looks up at him. “I want you to know that you are not. You may be in a cell, but you’re the one holding the key. You’re the only one who can open the door. We’re outside waiting for you, but you have to unlock the door for yourself.”

 

Lust closes his eyes and looks away. “I don’t know if I’m ready...” he whispers. 

 

Nemo nods slowly. “We’ll be here when you are.”

 

Lust nods. “Do you... have more of these?” He holds up the papers. Nemo smiles and nods. Lust smiles back, eyes still red with unshed tears. “I’d like to read them as well if that’s okay.”

 

“Sure thing.” Nemo stands and moves to sink out. 

 

“Nemo?”

 

Nemo turns towards Lust. “Yes, Lue?”

 

Lust gives him a small smile. “Thank you.”

 

Nemo nods. “You’re welcome.” He sinks out. 

...

Sham pokes his head in Nico’s room. He hears Nico in the shower and wanders over to his desk. He climbs onto the chair with some difficulty and giggles. He looks on the desk and gasps. A golden and shiny object lays on the desk, delicately displayed. He picks it up by the metal sting and fingers the flower. He giggles as the yellow crystal in the center glitters at different angles. He hears the shower turn off and looks behind him, then down at the sparkly object in his hand. He slides off the chair and runs to his room. He crashes on the bed and continues playing with the strange new object.   
  
...  
  
Nico comes out of the bathroom and heads to his desk. He frowns when he sees his necklace gone. “I swear I put it here...” he continues searching his room, the bathroom, and in his bed sheets. He’s starting to panic. “No. No. No. Where is it!?” He spins in the middle of his room, panting. He clutches his hand to his chest and sinks out to the commons. “Has anyone seen my necklace!?”

 

Logan looks up from massaging Virgil head. "No, I haven't seen your necklace."

 

Virgil looks up and frowns. “I haven’t either. Didn’t you have it when you left?”

 

Nico starts tearing the couch cushions off, frantically looking. “Yes! I swear I put it on my desk when I went to take a shower and now it’s not there!”

 

"Nico calm down it must be in your room then."

 

“I LOOKED EVERYWHERE!” Nico steps back and breathes heavy. 

 

Virgil stands and goes over to him. “Hey. It’s okay. We’ll find it.” Nico nods and takes a deep breath, leaning on Virgil as he rubs his back.

 

"I'll go ask Patton if he has seen your necklace." Logan heads upstairs.

 

“You said you set it on your desk, right?” Nico gives a small nod. 

 

“Then we’ll look again. We won’t stop till we find it.” Virgil gives him a reassuring smile. 

 

“Thank you.” Nico smiles back and lets Virgil lead him upstairs.

 

Logan opens the door to his room. "Patton have you seen Nico's necklace?" 

 

George looks over "PAPA!" he runs over and hugs his leg. Logan rubs his back.

 

Patton shakes his head. "Nope, did he lose it?"

 

"I am afraid so, he can't find it... has George?"

 

"Nope we have been in here all day." George nods in agreement. 

 

Logan nods and pulls George off. "Go to Pappy." George giggles and goes back over. "Well thank you anyways Patton." Logan closes his door.

 

Nico and Virgil search Nico’s room for almost fifteen minutes and still haven’t found it. Nico groans and sits in the middle of his torn apart room. Virgil comes over and rubs his back. He would suggest making a new one, but he knows the sentimental value the original one has to Nico. He looks over and sees one of Roman’s suits covered in paint and smiles softly at it before he sighs and sits next to Nico. “Maybe we should ask Roman?”

 

Nico sighs and leans on Virgil. “Okay...” they sink out and rise up in Roman’s room.

 

Roman and Terra are laughing, Roman looks up at them. "Hey-What's wrong?" Roman expression changes. Terra frowns.

 

Nico leans on Virgil. “I’m sorry...” he whispers. 

 

Virgil sighs. “We can’t find Nico’s necklace. He said he put it on his desk, but now it’s gone. We searched his room twice and it’s not there...”

 

Roman frowns and pulls Nico into a hug. "It's ok Love, we will find it." Roman brushes his head. 

 

Terra looks around. "Uh... Roman? Where is Sham?" Sham pokes his head in.

 

Virgil looks at Sham. “Hey, baby blep. Have you seen Nico’s necklace?” Sham tilts his head in confusion. Virgil points to Roman’s. “It looks like that.”

 

Sham’s eyes widen a moment before he shakes his head and runs off. He goes to his room and grabs the necklace from under his pillow. He runs into Nico’s room and dodges the mess on the floor. He drops the necklace on the desk and races back to his room, closing the door and crawling into the ‘dragon den’ he made in his closet.

 

Terra narrows his eyes. "Hey, I'll go check your room again. I'm really good at finding things." Nico leans on Roman and nods. Nemo rises up in his room. He sees the note he left is untouched. He crumbles it up and throws it away before heading out. Terra walks out and heads into Nico's room. He looks around and finds the necklace on the deck he picks it up and goes back to Roman room. He holds it up for Nico. "Found it!"

 

Nico gasps. “H-how?”

 

Nemo follows Terra to Roman’s room and looks around. “Hey, what happened?”

 

Virgil stares in shock. “We- just tore his room apart! How did we miss it?”

 

“What?” Nemo asks, confused. Nico takes it grateful and puts it on. He holds it tightly in his palm, trying to not cry from relief.

 

Roman laughs "I told you we would find it. Good job Terra."

 

Terra smiles. "Well I'm heading out." Terra walks away.

 

Nemo looks between them all. “What happened!?”

 

“I lost my necklace.” Nico sighs. 

 

“But Terra just found it!?” Virgil exclaims. 

 

Nemo frowns. “Odd...” he looks after Terra and follows him. Virgil gets up to find Logan and tell him what happened.

…

Terra sneaking into Sham's room. He looks around and finds him in the closet. He sits next to it and knocks. "It's Terra" There’s no response. Nemo stops at the doorway and watches. "No one is mad I promise." Still silence. 

 

Nemo frowns. _‘Did... Sham take it?’_

 

Terra frowns "Sham everyone makes a mistake, I won't tell them, please talk to me."

 

“Memeo gone...”

 

Terra looks at the doorway. "Go away! No parents allow." Nemo gives a testing look before relenting and walking away, closing the door. Sham pokes his head out of the dragon den before crawling back in it. Terra sighs "You’re not in trouble."

 

“Fwower happy...”

 

"Nico is sad but is not mad at you."

 

Sham still doesn’t come out. “I did take it.”

 

"Sham you don't have to lie to me, I'll protect you no matter what. Brothers forever."

 

Sham pokes his head out. “Pwomise?”

 

"I won't lie to you." Terra smiles and opens his arms. Sham smile and crawls into them, hugging Terra. Terra wraps his arms around him and gives him a squeeze. Sham sighs and relaxes in his arms. Terra massages his head. "So why did you take?"

 

Sham curls in on himself. “Was ugly.”

 

Terra nods and rocks him. "It is really pretty, but it's not yours. Next time don't take something that doesn't belong to you. You wouldn't like it if I took your Cobalt doll without your knowing, would you?" Sham lets out a cry and clutches Cobalt tight. Terra rocks Sham. "Shh no one is going to take Cobalt away." Sham snuggles into Terra. Terra holds him tight "The next time you find something interesting just ask if you can see it, ok?" Sham nods.

...  
  
Virgil finds Logan downstairs. “Hey. We found it.”

 

"Oh good, where was it?"

 

“In Nico’s room. Somehow we missed it and Terra found it.” Virgil sighs. “I don’t understand. We tore that place apart...” Nemo comes downstairs.

 

Logan narrows his eyes. "It sounds more like Terra took it, then put it back so he wouldn't get in trouble."

 

“What?” Nemo asks confused. “Why would he do that!? He knows how much those necklaces mean to Roman and Nico!” Virgil says, but can’t help the doubt creeping in.

 

Logan shrugs "I don't know but how else did he find it so quickly in a room you tore through?" Virgil frowns. 

 

Nemo thinks it over. “He went to Sham’s room and told him everyone makes a mistake... then he yelled at me to leave.”

 

"Looks like he's trying to hide."

 

Nemo sighs. He feels conflicted. He didn’t think Terra would do something like this, but everything points to it. “Okay... let’s go talk to him.”

 

Logan stands and follows Nemo and Virgil to Sham's room. He knocks on the door. "Terra we need to talk to you."

 

"Go away I'm busy."

 

“Terra, please. We need to talk.” Nemo says in a dad voice. Terra looks at Sham. Sham scrabbles into the closet.

 

Terra sighs "Later dad."

 

Nemo opens the door and steps in. “Terra...” Virgil steps in behind him.

 

"Hey, I didn't give you permission." Logan steps in to the side.

 

“It’s not your room. And we need to talk.” Nemo says, clenching his jaw. _‘Why is parenting so painful?’_

 

Terra crosses his arms. "What about?"

 

Nemo looks at Logan before sighing and looking at Terra. “Did you take Nico’s necklace?”

 

Terra eyes go wide. "What no!"

 

"Then who did?" Logan asked

 

Terra looks at the closet then around the whole room to not give away Sham hiding spot. "I don't know." 

 

Logan glares at Terra. "Then explain how you were able to find it when Virgil and Nico couldn't?" Sham watches through a crack in the closet door. Virgil looks between them all, staying silent. Nemo’s eyes narrow at the door, but he shakes his head.

 

"I...I..." Terra sighs "Alright I took it...I'm sorry."

 

Nemo feels something but ignores it. He sighs. “Why?”

 

"It's pretty I was just borrowing it I didn't mean to upset Nico." 

 

Logan sighs "I am very disappointed in you Terra. You are in so much trouble." Terra frowns and looks at the ground.

 

"I'm sorry..." Nemo looks at Logan then at Virgil and nods to the door. Virgil nods and takes Logan’s hand, leading him towards the door. Sham whimpers inside the closet. 

 

Nemo closes his eyes and holds out his hand. “Your phone. Three days.”

 

Terra sighs and takes it out and gives it to him. "I am really sorry."

 

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to.” Sham bites his lip and rocks himself.

 

Terra nods "Ok" Nemo turns to leave. 

 

Sham scrambles out. “Go!”

 

Nemo turns. “What?”

 

Terra looks at Sham. "Sham!"

 

Sham runs up and tugs on Nemo’s pant leg. “Was Tewwa! Tewwa took da necklace!”

 

Nemo frowns in confusion and look over at Terra, then back at Sham. He picks Sham up. “Terra didn’t take the necklace?” Sham nods. “Who did?” Nemo asks gently. Sham ducks his head and points to himself. Nemo feels the tightness in his chest ease. He sighs.

 

Terra rubs his arm. "I promise him I would protect him."

 

“I know... But lying is not the way to protect him.” Nemo hands Terra his phone back. He sets Sham down next to him and looks at them both. “Please never lie to me again.” He looks at Sham and kneels down. “But thank you, Sham. For coming clean and telling the truth. I know it’s a scary thing to do, especially when you don’t know what’s going to happen.” Sham gives a small nod. Nemo opens his arms. “Come here...” he smiles at them.

 

Terra smiles and hugs him. "So, we're not in trouble?" Sham crawls over and hugs him. 

 

Nemo sighs. “You still lied to me and Sham still took the necklace. You two have dishes for the next two days.” He gives them a squeeze. “But. You were trying to do the right thing, and Sham did tell the truth, so mayyyyyyyybeeee...” Sham looks up at him.

 

Terra tilts his head. "What?"

 

Nemo smiles down at them. “How’s some ice cream sound?” Sham gasps.

 

Terra smiles "Before dinner!" Nemo nods then holds a finger to his lips, smirking. Terra giggles "What about Nico?"

  
“I’ll tell him what happened.” Nemo stands

  
"Thanks Dad."

 

Nemo smiles. “Of course.”

 

Terra notches Sham. "Come on let's go get some ice cream." Sham giggles and asks to be picked up. Terra scoops him up and runs downstairs. Logan and Virgil watch them go by from the couch. Logan raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" 

 

"Nothing!" Terra disappears in the kitchen with Sham.

 

Virgil looks behind them. “Terra...”

 

Terra puts Sham on the counter and grabs the tub of ice cream. "What?" He calls out.

 

“What are you doing?” Sham eyes the ice cream.

 

Terra puts the ice cream down and grabs two bowls. "Just getting something to eat."

 

“Okay...” Virgil looks suspicious but lets it go. Terra starts scooping the ice cream into the bowls he hands one to Sham with a spoon. Sham giggles and takes it, beginning to eat. Terra gets his own bowl and puts the ice cream away. He goes back to his bowl and starts eating it.

...  
  
Nemo goes to Roman’s room and knocks. "Come in." Nemo opens the door and steps in. "Hey Nemo, what's up?"

 

“Hey.” Nemo sees Nico on Roman’s bed, sketching. He looks up and waves at Nemo. 

 

Nemo smiles at him. “I found out what happened to your necklace.” Nico sets the sketchbook down. Nemo sighs. “Sham took it. And then put it back after you guys came in here...” he looks down. “We thought it was Terra... then Sham came out and told me it was him.”

 

“O-oh.” Nico clutches his necklace.

 

"So, Terra covered for him?" Roman asked Nemo nods. "So, you saw through his lie and found out it was Sham?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. "Something felt off, but I didn't have any other ideas for who i could be... everything pointed to Terra..."

 

"So, what happened?"

 

"Sham came out of the closet and said it wasn't Terra."

 

"That was brave and noble of him." Roman smiles Nemo smiles and nods. 

 

Nico wraps his fingers around his necklace. “Where is he?”

 

“Getting ice cream with Terra.”

 

Nico nods. “I’d like to talk with him later.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

"So they're not in trouble?" 

 

“They’re splitting dish duty for two days.” Nemo says. “Sham still took the necklace and Terra lied to me, but I understand why he lied, and Sham came clean.”

 

Roman nods "Fair enough nice to see Terra is loyal and Sham didn't let him fall for his crime."

 

Nemo nods. “I still feel bad for blaming Terra...”

 

"You said everything pointed to him, you made a mistake but in the end no harm was done."

 

Nemo bites his lip and sighs. “Guess I should go check on them...” he stands.

 

"Ok see ya."

 

Nemo heads downstairs. He sees Terra and Sham in the kitchen, Logan and Virgil on the couch. He goes over to the commons. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Virgil offers him a smile.

 

"So, did you ground Terra?" Logan asked.

 

“No.” Logan raises an eyebrow waiting for him to explain. “It wasn’t Terra. It was Sham.” Virgil looks at him.

 

"Why did he lie?"

 

“To protect Sham. But Sham came out and said it wasn’t Terra.”

 

"That doesn't explain how Terra knew where the necklace was."

 

“He didn’t. Sham probably put it back after Terra questioned him... Then Terra went and grabbed it.” Virgil thinks.

 

"I suppose." Terra and Sham come out of the kitchen giggling. Nemo motions for them to come over. Sham runs over and crawls onto Nemo’s lap.

 

"Hey what's up?" Nemo nods to Logan and Virgil. 

 

Virgil looks at Terra. “I’m sorry we blamed you... I know you wouldn’t do that...” Sham curls into Nemo.

 

Terra waves him off. "Eh you had some pretty good evidence against me."   
  
"Yes, so how did you know where they were?" Logan asked.   
  
"Sham came into Roman's room. Virgil asked him if he had seen Nico's necklace. He got scared and ran. I heard what he was thinking and knew where it was. My plan was to return the necklace then talk to Sham so I can explain to him what he did wrong and get him to apologize but then you had to go and ruin my plan."

 

“Oops.” Nemo looks sheepish. Sham head butts Nemo. “Ow.” Nemo pets his hair and Sham sighs.

 

"My apologizes I should have trusted you more." 

 

Terra waves Logan off "Again it's ok I get it. We're cool."

 

Sham gurgles. Virgil raises a brow at him. “You okay there, baby blep?”

 

Terra giggles Logan looks at Terra. "What were you doing in the kitchen."

 

"Eating ice cream."

 

“I told them they could.” Nemo adds.

 

Logan nods "Why didn't you just tell us that from the beginning?"

 

"It's more fun to do it in secret." Terra sticks his tongue out and winks.

 

Sham giggles. “Ninja!”

 

Virgil chuckles. “Oh boy...”

 

"Ninja brothers." Terra fist bumps Sham. Sham giggles and jumps into Terra’s arms. Terra grabs him and laughs "Well if that is all I think the Ninja brothers are going to be off. Someone got to stop the evil snake man from stealing all the ice cream!" Sham squeals a war cry. Virgil smirks at them leaving while Nemo laughs. Logan shakes his head but can help but smile.

 

Nemo stands. “I’ll be going then...” he heads upstairs. Virgil raises a brow at him and shakes his head.


	31. Shores of Truth

Nemo heads into his room, determined. “I’m going to find you.” He starts searching along the walls for an entrance to his domain. He looks up at the ceiling and flaps, tapping it, but nothing happens. His snakes seem to laugh at his antics. He hisses and searches the closet. Unfortunately, there isn’t a secret passage to Narinia. He sits on his bed and groans. His snakes gather in a corner. He eyes them and tilts his head. They continue slithering on the one spot between his desk and closet. He goes over and they disperse. He pulls away the rug and gasps. A small trapdoor lays there. He quickly tosses the rug aside and unlocks the trapdoor, opening it. The smell of salt meets him.

 

He stands up and struggles to get the brace off his wings, but eventually does and tosses it on the bed. He tests his wings. They’re a little sore and stiff, but other than that, they feel good. He smiles and jumps down, and his feet meet the soft sand with a gentle _pat, pat_. He stands up and his head is just above the floor of his room. He closes the trapdoor and kneels down. The sand is cool and fine under here. He smiles and looks up, boards covering him. He hears the sound of crashing water outside and digs a bit at the sand till he can crawl out, wings picking up sand as he does. He finally manages to squirm his way out and stands up, dusting himself off. He looks back and sees a small beach shack. He looks beyond it and sees tall sand dunes with beach grass growing on them. He looks to his left and gasps at the sight. A low mist hangs over the crashing waves as they roll onto and slide off the shore.

 

He bends down and tears his shoes off, throwing them back near the shack and racing towards the waves. The wind whips up and gusts through his feathers. He closes his eyes and breathes in the salt air. He feels the sand sift through his toes as he runs. Soon the sand becomes wet and harder. The waves rush over his feet and he giggles. He looks up at the misty sky and opens his wings, taking off into it. Oh, he loves that salty air! He flies around for a bit, gliding just above the sand. He finds a patch of shells laying around and lands. He picks one up and holds it to his ear, remembering the ‘Sea in a Shell’ shells that Thomas would get from family members on the west coast.

 

‘You are loved.’ He hears inside the shell. He hums and his wings relax a bit. He sets it down and picks up another. ‘You are safe.’ He grabs another. ‘Terra forgives you. You do help them.’ He closes his eyes and smiles sadly, gently setting the shell back down.

 

He looks around him and smiles. He _so_ needs to show Patton this. He grabs a hand full of sand and makes a pouch with his shirt. He sinks out and rises up in Patton’s room. “PATTON!” He says excitedly.

 

Patton head shoots up from his photo album he was looking at. "NEMO! Oh, you scared me, are you holding sand?" Patton tilts his head.

 

Nemo grins and tosses it over Patton. “LET IT SAND LET IT SAND LET IT SAAAAAAAND!” He sings, giggling.

  
"Nemo!" Patton giggles "What got you so excited?"

 

Nemo takes Patton’s hand and bounces. "Come on! Come on!"

 

Patton looks him over. "Nemo where are your shoes? Where's your brace!"

 

"Shhhhhh!" Nemo giggles and pulls Patton up, kissing his cheek.

 

Patton blushes "Ok, ok show me already." Nemo sinks out with him to his room. He ignores the brace still on his bed and goes to the corner between his desk and the closet. He steps aside and shows Patton the trapdoor, giggling like he was on laughing gas. Patton gasps "You found it!" Nemo beams and nods furiously. He pulls the trapdoor open and hops down. He crawls through so Patton has enough room to enter.

 

Patton giggles and jumps down. He smells the salt water. "Is this a beach!?" Nemo continues giggling and offers Patton a hand. Patton smile and takes it.

 

Nemo drags him through and helps him stand up. He holds Patton's hand and smiles as Patton takes in the scenery. "The Beach of Truth." he beams with pride. "Or the Shore of Truth..." Nemo tilts his head in thought. "Which sounds better?"

 

Patton mouth drops open "This is beautiful! OMG look at this place." Patton beams as he spins around. Nemo giggles and starts running towards the waves. Patton chases after him laughing. Nemo laughs and flaps his wings, jumping inti knee deep water with a splash. Patton kicks his shoes off and follows him in. Patton takes in the breeze. "This is way better than a movie theater."

 

Nemo cups some water and tosses it at Patton with a laugh. "Hey! Theaters are fun too!" he smiles at him.

 

Patton laughs "I guess." Patton splashes him back. Nemo giggles and uses his wing to create a wave and splash Patton. Patton giggles "How are your wings?”

 

"They're great!" Nemo jumps into the air and gives a flap to demonstrate.

 

Patton smiles "That's great!" Nemo shoots up into the air, disappearing in the fog before diving and reappearing. He stops and hovers just above the waves. Patton claps "That's my angel!" Nemo blushes and picks Patton up, carrying him as he flies over the waves. Patton giggles and holds onto him. "I'm so proud of you."

 

Nemo smiles at him. He looks around them and gasps. He hovers near the ground and sets Patton down before landing. He kneels down and examines a mound in the sand. "SEA TURTLES!"

 

Patton gasps he picks one of them up. "They’re so cute! I'm naming this one Squirt."

 

Nemo laughs. He helps another one out of the sand. "Crush!" Patton giggles he puts the turtle in his hand and watches hit move. Nemo sets Crush down and comes over to Patton, kissing him on the cheek, then resting his head on Patton's shoulder.

 

Patton puts the turtle down and sits his Nemo's lap. "Hi sweetie."

 

Nemo purrs and nuzzles him. "Hello, honeybee.” he smiles contently he wraps his arms around Patton's waist.

 

Patton hums "I like your domain." Nemo closes his eyes and purrs, wrapping his free wing around them and running his hand down Patton's back. Patton closes his eyes and holds him. After a bit, Nemo pulls away and gives them a chance to breathe. He looks at Patton lovingly and traces his face. Patton gives him a warm smile and cups his face. Nemo smiles back and leans into another kiss. Patton kisses him and massages his head. Nemo moans softly and purrs. Patton pulls away and giggles "How is my angel?"

 

Nemo smiles. "Lovely. And my honeybee?" he boops Patton's nose.

 

"Happy, really happy."

 

Nemo beams and nuzzles Patton's neck. "You smell like salt." he laughs.

 

Patton giggles "So, do you, oh look it's a sea shell!" Patton picks it up.

 

Nemo giggles. "Hold it to your ear."

 

Patton smiles and holds it up. 'Nemo would give everything to see you happy.' He hears.

 

Patton puts the shell down. _'I wish he didn't...'_

 

Nemo tilts his head at Patton. "You okay?"

 

"I'm worry about your safety." Patton covers his mouth. _'Why did I say that!?'_

 

Nemo frowns. "I'm okay. I promise." he gently pulls Patton's hand away from his mouth.

 

"I don't want you putting yourself in danger for us." Patton frowns.

 

"Why are you afraid of that happening? It's over..."

 

"You agree to an experiment without knowing what he could do to you and you let me have my way with you even when you didn't like it. You care a lot and will do anything for us, but sometimes you need to say no."

 

Nemo frowns and looks down. "In both of those cases I was the safest or the only option... I did what was needed and it worked out..."

 

Patton shakes his head "You clearly weren't, you froze up and Terra had to pull you out. You also couldn't stop me from hurting you, Logan and Lust. There were other options." Patton cups his face.

 

Nemo looks into Patton's crystal blue eyes sadly. "I'm sorry..."

 

"Please say no when you can't do it or if it's too dangerous, you want to make me happy? Stay safe." Patton gives him a quick kiss.

 

Nemo nods and leans on him. "Okay, love..."

 

"Say it, say that you won't do anything dangerous for us. Promise me"

 

Nemo opens his mouth and tries to speak but can't. His lips move, but neither of them hears anything. And he feels it in his heart, the pain and sadness of wanting to protect Patton from the truth, but unable to. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his mouth again. "I will try." he's able to speak. Patton looks at him sadly and sits up. He pulls his legs up and looks away. Nemo frowns and scoots closer to him, trying to wrap him in a hug. "Please, love... You know I'd be lying if I promised you that... After everything we've been through together... If Malice somehow came back, I couldn't just sit by while he harms my family. I can, however, promise you I will say no to unnecessary risks. Okay?"

 

Patton nods and leans on him. He draws in the sand. "I love you and I don't like you getting hurt any more than you like me getting hurt."

 

Nemo nods. "I know..." he adds hearts to Patton's drawing in the sand and kisses his temple.

 

"I love you too..." Patton hums and closes his eyes. Nemo massages his head. He lifts another shell to Patton. Patton takes it to his ear.

 

 _'You are safe. He is safe.'_ Patton sighs and leans on Nemo. He kisses his hand. Nemo hums and continues massaging Patton's head. Patton closes his eyes and hums. Nemo moves his hand down Patton's head, to his neck. He massages where his neck meets his shoulder. Patton purrs and leans forward giving him more room.

 

Nemo smiles and continues, laying Patton down on the sand and kneeling over him. Patton melts away purring. Nemo giggles and kisses the spot. Patton giggles Nemo licks his neck and holds him close, nuzzling him. "I love you... Forever and ever."

 

Patton sighs happily "As do I." Nemo kisses him all over his face and neck, holding him lovingly, toes curling in the sand. Patton giggles uncontrollable Nemo smiles as his heart swells with love and affection at hearing Patton's giggles. He starts humming. Patton looks at him loving his eyes shine as a breeze goes by.

 

"Wanna give you a flower... From this lonesome garden... Remindin' me of you... Ooo ooo ooo ooo! I gave you all and took that foolish mask off..." Nemo sings as he cups Patton's face. Patton smiles he loves it when Nemo sings to him, his little song bird. "And I knowwww that- IIIII can- always give you more than that. Forever may be in the past... I won't hiiiiidddeee theeeee uuuuuggglyyy now..." Nemo sighs.

 

Patton giggles "You have an amazing voice." Patton boops his nose.

 

Nemo blushes and smiles. "Maayyyybe back then... If I was brave... I'd show you meeeeeee! And we could fin'lly be happy- wild, young, and free... I'd give you all and take this foolish mask off... But my heart is breaking... I'm falling... Deeply... The castle made of sand has fallen from within... I'd throw away the mask and save you from sinkin... Cause I still want youuuuuuuu..."

 

Patton smiles and pulls him into a kiss. Nemo hums and gently places his hand on the back of Patton's head, holding him there for a moment. Patton moans as he leans on him. Nemo moans softly and closes his eyes, wrapping his tongue around Patton's. He draws him as close as possible with his wing. Patton let's himself melt away feeling safe and warm.

 

Nemo slowly pulls away for air. "Bombs away... Bombs away... To my heart... To myyyy heaart..." He sings softly and kisses Patton's neck.

 

Patton shivers "Nemo no, not tonight."

 

"I know, love." Nemo kisses up Patton's neck to his jaw. "We won't..."

 

Patton shakes his head. "Not even that."

 

"Okay..." Nemo stops and just holds him, nuzzling him.Patton sighs and curls up into him. Nemo reaches his hand up and massages Patton's head, enjoying this quiet moment together, wings forming a wind barrier and keeping them warm.

 

"This is nice...peaceful..." Nemo hums in agreement he hums a tune. Patton hums alone and yawns."I'm... Your mockingbird... Who's song has not been heared... My wings... Are clipped and burrrrned... Can my faaaate ever be turned? Been living in a dreaaaam... But now it's time to leave... My wiiiings have come unfurrrrled... Cause I'm your mocking-biiiiiiiird... Ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo..." Nemo relaxes and closes his eyes as he quietly sings. Patton eyes flutter close as he leans on Nemo his breathing becoming peaceful. Nemo sighs and drifts off to sleep soon after Patton, the rolling waves lulling him into a peaceful slumber.

...

Logan looks at the calendar April 9, just two more weeks until his birthday with Patton. He never understands birthdays, so he spent years just letting Patton celebrate it. He recently started celebrating his birthday. He wonders if Virgil remember? What would Virgil get him for his day of forming or "birth"? He smirks and closes his eyes as he lays in Virgil lap taking in his lavender scent and focuses on his touch as he massages his head the only way Virgil know how to. The way that makes him melt away and stop thinking.

 

Virgil massages Logan's head with one hand and his neck and shoulders with the other. He smiles down at him and glances up at the calendar. _'Two more weeks...'_ he can hardly contain his excitement. _'I hope he likes it...'_ Logan purrs he lazily wraps his arms around Virgil. Virgil smiles and nuzzles him. "I love you..." he whispers.

 

Logan smiles and hums. "Nemo says we should go on a vacation." He mumbles.

 

Virgil hums. "Sounds lovely... Let's do it."

 

Logan lazily nods "Where?"

 

"Dunno... Maybe the imagination..." Virgil takes Logan's glasses off and sets them aside.

 

"Need to find a time where we won't be needed. I don't want to work, I don't want to think about work or the others I just want you." Logan nuzzles him. "In your arms, we'll have to get someone to watch George."

 

Virgil nods and holds him close. "We'll make it happen, my star..."

 

Logan hums "I can't think I'm so relax. That's why I like you, everyone else is too extra, this is nice. Its" he yawns "it's calming."

 

Virgil giggles. "Someone's sleepy."

 

Logan yawns and nuzzles up in Virgil. "I blame you." Virgil giggles and continues massaging Logan till he falls asleep.

…

George runs around his room. Roman chasing him. "Nico help me! George it's time for bed." 

 

George giggles "NO NEVER!"

 

Nico throws his cloak off and hangs it in front of George. “It’s a magical wall!”

 

George stops in front of it. Roman scoops him up. "Gotcha!" 

 

George giggles "NOOOOO!" Nico chuckles and puts his cloak back on. He ruffles George’s hair.

 

"Come on you little monkey let's get you into your pj's" George giggles and squirms. "Nico can you go get them?"

 

“Yup!” Nico races down to George’s room, grabs them, and brings them back. “You want me to put them on while you hold him?”

 

"That would be great, he's a fighter."

 

"Siw George nevew gifes in!"

 

Nico laughs. “Well Sir George needs his rest!” He slips George into his pjs.

 

George giggles "Where's Daddy? Daddy always tucks me in."

 

Nico ruffles his hair again. “Daddy is already asleep. George stayed up longer than Daddy.”

 

George crosses his arms. "I want Daddy."

 

Nico takes him from Roman and rocks him. He makes a dramatic gasp. “Wha? Is Uncle Nico and Magic Man not fun enough?”

 

"Daddy is best Daddy." George pouts. Nico sighs and looks at Roman.

 

Roman winks at him. "Alright I'll go get Virgil." 

 

Nico smirks. “Okay.”

 

Roman leaves the room and a few minutes later Virgil comes in. "Daddy!" George makes grabby hands for him. Nico hands George to ‘Virgil’.

 

George holds onto him. Virgil smiles and walks to the bed. "Bedtime story?" 

 

"Sorry, but Daddy is really tired." Virgil tucks him in and hands him Bananas "Now be a good little monkey and go to sleep.

 

George giggles "Ok." Virgil kisses his head then looks at Nico.

 

"Come on flower boy." George giggles. Nico smirks and follows Virgil.

 

"Night Uncle Nico, and Mawgic man." Virgil closes the door. 

 

"How did he know!?"

 

Nico laughs. “He’s clever.” He takes ‘Virgil’s’ hand and kisses his cheek.

 

He smirks "Oh hold on." Roman turns back to himself. "He's 5! I must have not played a good Virgil."

 

“Virgil’s his dad. Kids know their parents.” Roman crosses his arms and pouts. Nico giggles. “You’re so cute.”

 

"Thank you, let's go to bed. Logan and Virgil owe us. I swear we spend more time with the kid than they do."

 

“Oh hush. It’s fun.” Nico smirks and leads them to Roman’s room.

...

Nemo sighs and nuzzles the bundle of warmth next to him. He slowly becomes aware of the cold on his feet and a soft grain surrounding them. He blinks and lifts his head, finding they fell asleep on the beach in his domain. He looks down at Patton and smiles, gently petting his honeybee’s face. Patton hums in his sleep. Nemo smiles and gently kisses his nose. “Wake up, honeybee...” He whispers.

 

Patton flutters his eyes open. He gives a warm smile. "Good morning love."

 

“Morning, honeybee...” Nemo nuzzles him. “How’d you sleep?”

 

"Good for the most part, we need showers." He giggles.

 

Nemo smirks and nods to the waves. “Or a bath.”

 

Patton laughs "Salt water is not the best for washing up."

 

Nemo shrugs. “Good for cleaning injuries.” He scoops up some sand and pours it over Patton’s head. “Sand-fetti.”

 

Patton shakes his head. "Nemo..." He says playfully. Nemo giggles and lays down, starting to make a sand angel. Patton sits and watches him with a smile. "Having fun sweetie?" Nemo stands up and shakes himself off, sand flying. He grins at Patton. Patton giggles and does the same and stretches. Nemo laughs and claps. Patton rolls his eyes. "What time is it?"

 

Nemo pulls his phone out, frowning at the sand in it. “9:34.” He scratches his wing, sand irritating.

 

Patton smirks. "Let's head back I can groom your wings and get the sand out."

 

“Thank you.” Nemo shakes his whole body again, feathers ruffling.

 

Patton giggles and takes his hand. "Ready when you are." Nemo smiles at him and leads them back to the beach shack. He grabs his shoes and crawls underneath the boards. He throws his shoes up through the trapdoor then heaves himself up. He turns around to help Patton. "Thanks now let's go take a shower." Patton kisses his nose.

 

Nemo hums and smiles. He follows Patton and thinks a moment. “Hey... when we’re done, I wanted to check on Lue again...”

 

Patton tilts his head. "I thought he was a lost cause?"

 

Nemo bites his lip and sighs, looking down. “I’m not giving up on him... not yet...” he looks over at his desk where a stack of papers lies. “I have to try...”

 

Patton kisses his cheek. "We can try again, but you can't save everyone."

 

Nemo leans into him. “I know...” he says sadly. Patton cups his face and kisses him one more time before sinking into his room. Nemo looks around his room before heading to the shower. Patton raises in his room. He looks over at his closet. He already has 3 more lust bottles he Huff's. He closes his closet and puts a lock on it. "Can’t let these get out." He feels someone rise up in the room. He looks around but doesn’t see anyone. Patton raises an eyebrow "Guilt?"

 

The door closes and a figure wearing a long gray cloak appears. “Yes.”

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

“Define.”

 

Patton thinks for a minute. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Guilt walks around the room, gingerly touching the objects as if he had his own memories and sentiments attached to them. Patton sits on his bed and watches him. "Did I do something bad?"

 

“Do you think you did?”

 

"No, I talk to Lue, Logan made up with Terra and I just talked to Nemo about doing dangerous things for us. I don't see what can be wrong, but your here so you want to talk about something. So, what is it?"

 

“Lue.”

 

Patton frowns "Me and Nemo are going to try again with him, but I can't help someone who doesn't want help." Guilt nods. He turns back to the plushies and picks up the old one of Nemo. He grabs the new one. He goes over and places them on the bed in front of Patton. Patton looks at the dolls. "You think Lue can change?"

 

“Yes. And no. What was Nemo?”

 

"Nemo was Deceit but he became Truth. You think Lue _can_ change but needs help?"

 

Guilt shakes his head. “What was Nemo?” He asks again.

 

"A dark side?" Guilt shakes his head. Patton Huff's "What is Nemo? ..." He thinks for a minute. "A side?"

 

Guilt shakes his head. “ _Was_. What was Nemo? Before he accepted, he was Truth?”

 

"He was Deceit."

 

Guilt shakes his head again. “In his mind.”

 

Patton groans he rubs his face. "Nemo was Deceit or half of Deceit, he was always truth he just shares the same body as Deceit, but he thought he was Deceit."

 

Guilt sighs. “Not his trait. His mental state of mind.”

 

"He was broken, I don't know I wasn't with him during that part of his life."

 

Guilt looks away. “Captive.”

 

Patton frowns "he felt trap..."

 

Guilt nods. “To whom?”

 

"Malice?" Guilt shakes his head. "Me?" Guilt tilts his head. "Sorry just panic a little I know that doesn't make sense." He takes a deep breath. "If it wasn't Malice, was it himself?" Guilt nods. "So, Nemo felt trap with himself, what changed?"

 

“Help. He wasn’t alone. Motivation to change. To fight.”

 

"Lue is trap in his mind and needs support to motivate him to fight and Change?"

 

Guilt nods. “He is less willing... Still feels good... but he feels sick often.”

 

Patton nods "And you think I'm the person who can help him?"

 

Guilt shrugs and looks away. “Thinks you want something... no one’s that nice unless they want something...”

 

"But I don't want anything, Nemo doesn't want anything. We just want to help."

 

“Nothing’s free.”

 

Patton frowns "How do I help Lue?"

 

“How do you think?”

 

"He needs to know that we don't want anything, that we just want to help." Guilt nods.

 

"Ok I'll keep trying and I know Nemo won't give up." Guilt stays silent. "Am I missing something?" More silence. Patton tilts his head. "Anything else you want to talk about?" Guilt sighs. He picks up the two dolls and plays with the wings of one and traces the scales of the other. "Are you ok?" Guilt stays silent. "You can borrow the dolls if you want, they make me happy when I'm down." Guilt shakes his head and sets them aside. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about something? Last time when I figured it out you left so, I feel like I'm missing something still."

 

“Depends.”

 

"On what?"

 

Guilt shrugs. “Nemo.”

 

Patton tilts his head. "What about Nemo?"

 

“Emotional.”

 

Patton frowns "He is really passionate about helping Lue. The dark side also brings out a different side to him. More defensive..."

 

Guilt nods. “Relapse.”

 

Patton bites his lower lip. "I can't stop him." Guilt stays silent. "I can't move Lue, he's right where he needs to be..."

 

Guilt nods. “Mental attitude.”

 

"The dark side was just supposed to be where traits that can't have too much influence go. It wasn't supposed to be this 'your evil or bad' thing. I wanted to get rid of Malice so bad I didn't think about what he would do to the other sides." Guilt cups Patton’s hand. Patton gives him a weak smile. "I know, I was young, and I can't help what Malice did, I just have to fix it." Guilt nods. "Starting with Lust, Greed will be the hardest... He's kinda of a jerk and I think he thinks he's the new leader or something."

 

“Indeed...” Guilt looks down.

 

"I'll fix this, not going to be easy and it will take a while, but I promise I'll fix this." Patton puts his hands on his shoulders and gives him a reinsure squeeze. Guilt looks up at him, though his hood covers his face.

 

“Nothing you can do. You love him, but he is his own person, with his own mistakes and success.”

 

Patton takes a deep breath "I'll watch me and try to stop him from doing something rash but your right he's his own person."

 

“You get in his way he will be mad. He’s not a teenager.”

 

Patton sighs "Fine I'll back off then."

 

“Gently remind him. But do not force him to do or not do anything.”

 

Patton nods "Ok, thanks" Guilt nods and lets go of Patton's hand, looking away. Patton tilts his head. "You are really hard to read. Are you ok?" Guilt nods.

 

"Ok just making sure, anything else you want to talk about?"

 

Guilt shrugs and lays down. He frowns. "Sham."

 

Patton nods "Yeah... we are working on it."

 

Guilt sits up and shakes his head. "Where is he?"

 

Patton opens his mouth to speak but then realizes he doesn't actual know for certain. "I don't know, his room hopefully."

 

Guilt stays silent a moment. "He's not."


	32. Lue to the rescue

Sham walks down the hall towards Nemo's room. He hears him in the shower and looks around at the sand scattered around the room. He smiles and plays with it. _'I hope Lue is okay... I hope he's trying... I wonder if the letters helped at all...'_

 

Sham frowns. "Lue Lue..." he feels his surroundings change and the sound of the shower gone. He looks around and sees he's in Lue's room. He tilts his head and hops around. "Lue?" He can't find anyone. He pokes his head into the hall and sees an open door. He goes in and gasps. "Lue!" he rushes to the sleeping side on the floor. He giggles and shakes his shoulder. "Go to sleep!"

 

Lue groans and whimpers, rolling over. Sham sits on him and Lue lets out a yip. Sham immediately stands. "Lue?" he questions. He hears footsteps nearing the door. He squeaks.

 

Lue groans and blinks. He looks up and sees Sham. His eyes widen in panic as he hears the footsteps too. He grabs Sham and gently tosses him under the bed, holding a finger to his lips. _'Be quiet. Don't move.'_ Sham looks scared and nods, curling into his cloak.

 

"Up so early Lust?" Greed grins.

 

Lue quickly masks his panic with a charming smirk. "Just couldn't wait to see you again, I suppose." _'I know you can hear me. Get to Jealousy's room. The one with the dark green door. Do NOT let Greed see you.'_ Sham stay frozen under the bed.

 

"Well I am always ready for another round with you." Greed holds him close. "Maybe if your good I'll let you have breakfast." 

 

Lue shivers. _'Sham. Go. Now.'_ Lue spins them around, so Greed's back is to the bed, blocking Sham's view of them and keeping Greed from being able to see Sham. _'GO!'_ Sham whimpers and crawls further under the bed. Lue quickly kisses Greed. Greed wraps his arms around Lust and goes hard on his mouth. Lue whines a bit. _'Sham- NOW! Ow... Hur- no. No, it doesn't. I love this...'_

 

Sham pokes his head out from under the bed. He sees Greed pushing on Lust roughly. He tilts his head, hearing that adult word Terra told him about. He glances at the door and starts creeping towards it. Greed moans as he goes to flip Lust over.

 

Lue lets out a cry when Greed's hand lands on a bruise. Sham looks over at them, not paying attention to where he's going, and runs into a table. He plops on the floor and rubs his head with a frown. Lue looks over, panic in his eyes. Greed opens his eyes and see Sham. He pushes Lust off. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

 

Sam freezes. Lue lands on the ground with a thud. He quickly looks up at Sham. "SHAM! RUN!" He screams. Greed gets out of bed ready to grab the small side. "NO!" Lue tackles Greed to the ground.

 

"Hey! Get off me bitch!"

 

Lue holds Greed in a choke hold. He looks back at Sham, heart filling with a need to protect him. "GO!" Sham takes off out the door. Lue looks down at Greed and punches his nose. "I'M NOT YOUR BITCH!"

 

Jealousy sticks his head out the door. He looks down the hall to see Sham running. _'What is he doing here?'_ Sham runs up to him eyes wide. He sees the green door behind Jealousy and runs inside, diving under the bed. Jealousy closes and locks his door. He walks over to Sham and sits down. "Hey you ok?"

 

Sham shakes his head. "Calming. Lue calm. Nice person." he huddles into his cloak and scoots away from Jealousy. "He sawy wrun..."

 

"Your scare, Lue is scare, mean person, Lue told you to run?" Sham nods. Jealousy nods "Well I'm Evan and I won't let the mean person hurt you." 

 

Sham peaks at him. "Pwomise?"

 

"I promise" Evan gives him a smile. Sham slowly crawls out from under the bed and into Evan's arms. Evan holds onto him protectively and watches the door. He pets his hair. Sham sighs and leans on him.  
  
...  
  
Lue rolls around on the ground, wrestling with Greed "You belong to me" Greed tries to pin him down.

 

Lue growls and head butts him. "I belong to no one!" he tries to get up. _'Give in... NO! I CAN'T! SHAM IS WAITING ON ME!'_

 

Greed holds his head. "You’re going to pay for that!" He raises his arm to strike.

 

Lue pants and trips. He lands on his shoulder, letting out a grunt. He doesn’t see Greed's fist till it collides with his other shoulder and he makes a small scream before covering his mouth. _'Give in... Let him take yo- NO!'_

 

Greed pins him down. "You’re nothing! You’re just a slut, a toy for my and anyone's enjoyment. You don't get to think." He slaps him. Lue cries and his head rolls to the side. He lays there a moment as the words penetrate his mind. "When I'm done with you, I'm going to go find that runt and I'm going to show him who's boss."

 

Lue's eyes narrow and he kicks Greed in the stomach. "You. Won't. Lay. A. HAND ON HIM!"

 

Greed rolls over in pain. "Bitch." 

 

Lue goes to kick him again. "AM NOT!"

 

Greed cries in pain. "STOP!"

 

Lue picks him up and throws him against a wall. "YOU WILL _NEVER_ HARM SHAM! IS THAT CLEAR!?"

 

He breathes heavily. Greed spits blood at Lue's face. Lue growls and grabs Greed's throat. Greed tries to pull Lue's hands off as he gasp's for breath. Lue's eyes narrow as he tightens his grip, holding Greed up against the wall. Greed struggles quickly losing Consciousness. Lue feels his arms weakening as the adrenalin wears off. He tries to push through the ache, but eventually his arms give out and he drops Greed to the ground with a thud, Lue collapses next to him, a small smile of satisfaction on his face.

 

Lue rolls over and whimpers, his body making clear it's protests. He pants and shakily stands, limping down to Jealousy's room. He knocks on the door before resting against it. Evan holds Sham and back away from the door. He doesn't say anything hoping they will go away. Sham grips Evan tightly. Lue knocks again. "J..." he sounds tired.

 

"Lue?" Evan calls out sham gasps and looks up.

 

"Yeah..." Sham races to the door. He pats it and looks at Evan.

 

Evan goes over and opens the door. Lue falling into his arms. "Lue! Are you ok?" Sham looks worried.

 

Lue groans and closes his eyes. "B-Beat... Greed..." he laughs tiredly.

 

"Wow good job." Evan drags Lue to his bed and lays him down. 

 

Lue whines and makes a face of discomfort. He suddenly looks at Jealousy. "Sham!?" Sham jump up onto the bed and giggles. Lue sighs and opens his arms for a hug. Sham crawls over and hugs him. Lue whimpers a bit but doesn't let go. "Good job, kid..."

 

"Is he going to wake up in 3 hours or 3 day's?" Evan asked as he slowly pets Lue's hair.

 

"Dunno..." Lue hums and leans on Jealousy. "Kick twice and choked..." Sham's grip tightens on him. "Sorry..." Lue rubs his back.

 

Evan can't help the smile on his face as he continues to massage Lue's head. "So, Sham what are you doing here?"

 

Lue closes his eyes and relaxes. It feels good, safe like when Patton did it, but... Better somehow. "I might fall asleep..." he mumbles.

 

Sham shrugs. "Leave Lue..." Lue frowns and cracks an eye open.

 

"Well It's kinda dangerous here kid and no one wants you to get hurt."

 

Sham looks down, ashamed. "I know how to stay here..."

 

"But we want you to go home..." Lue says.

 

"He can't if he doesn't know how."

 

"He just said he di- oh. Oh. You speak in opposites. Okay, sorry." Lue ruffles Sham's hair. Sham giggles and Lue smiles. "We'll keep you safe till your parents get here then..."  
  
...   
  
Nemo makes his way to Patton's room. He knocks. Patton opens the door. "Have you seen Sham?"

 

"What? No..." Nemo sees the panic on Patton's face. "Why?" he feels his own heart pick up speed.

 

"I can't find him anywhere and I have a bad feeling."

 

Nemo's eyes widen and he takes Patton's hand, sinking out. They rise up in Lue's room. "Sham!?" There's no one there.

 

Patton runs out of Lue's room. "SHAM!?"

 

Nemo runs out too, running into Insanity in the hall. Insanity giggles. "Hello Polly!"

 

"Have you seen our son?" Nemo asks him hurriedly.

 

Insanity tilts his head. "We have a son!?"

 

Nemo groans. "NO! PATTON AND I!" He points to Patton.

 

Insanity scratches his head. "I thought babies came from-"

 

"NEVERMIND!" Nemo runs down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of Greed's room. He looks at Patton.

 

Patton comes over to Nemo and looks in and sees Greed pass out on the ground. His heart races "SHAM!"

 

Evan looks at the door. "Looks like their here." He stops massaging Lue. Lue groans and rubs his head against Jealousy. He realizes what he's doing and stops, turning his head to hide a small blush.

 

Sham gasps. "Dawddy!? Memeo!?"

 

Nemo cautiously approaches Greed and rolls him over. His face is covered in blood from his nose and he has hand marks on his throat. Nemo can't help the small spark of hope in him. He gets up and looks around. "SHAM!?"

 

Patton continues to yell down the hall. Evan gives Lue's hand a squeeze before getting out of bed and heading towards the door. _'WHY DID I GRAB HIS HAND!?'_ Lue blushes more. He wants to follow, but his body refuses to move.

 

Sham gives Lue one last hug before sliding off the bed and running past Evan. "DAWDDY! MEMEO!"

 

Nemo runs into the hall. "SHAM!?" Patton scoops him up and kisses his face over and over again. Evan smirks and closes his door not seeing a reason to go talk to them. Sham giggles. Nemo runs and wraps his arms and wings around both of them, holding them close and kissing Sham's cheeks, close to crying.

 

Patton holds Sham towards him. "I'm so happy to see you."

 

Sham hugs Patton's neck, then pulls away and signs. ' I love you dad.' he pats Nemo's face and does the same.

 

Nemo smiles and him and signs back. 'I love you son.'

 

"I love you too, but my hands are full." Patton giggles as he bounces Sham. "What are you doing here kiddo?"

 

"Lue." Sham frowns and points at the door. "Evan." 

 

"Who's Evan?" Nemo tilts his head.

 

Patton shrugs "Do you want to check on them while I take Sham back?"

 

"Sure." Nemo goes to the door and knocks. Sham makes grabby hands after him.

 

Patton looks at Sham "Do you want to see Lue?" Sham nods. Patton sighs "Ok just for a minute." 

 

Evan opens the door. "What do you want?"

 

"Is Lue and..." Nemo glances at Sham. "Evan here?"

 

Sham claps. "Evwan!" he reaches for Evan.

 

Patton slowly walks towards him. Evan rolls his eyes. "Relax I'm not going to hurt him." He takes him out of Patton's hands. "Yeah Lue is here, what do you want?"

 

"To say thank you."

 

Sham hugs him. "Evwannn!" he purrs.

 

Nemo tilts his head. "Your name's Evan?"

 

Evan pets his hair. "Yeah... I know it's not that great of a name or whatever. Anyway, you should hurry before Lue passes out." Evan steps to the side.

 

"No not- I think it's a cool name." Nemo smiles at him as he passes.

 

Patton looks at Lue "What happened to you?" Patton goes to the bed side.

 

Lue blinks and opens his eyes. He groans. "I beat Greed..." a tired smile paints his face.

 

Nemo looks surprised before smiling. "I saw... Good job."

 

Lue groggily shakes his head and lifts a shaking finger to point at Evan holding Sham. "Had... Too..."

 

Sham holds onto Evan. "Lue?" he asks worriedly.

 

Patton sinks out. Evan rubs Sham's back. Patton comes back with pain killers he stumbles. "Woah."

 

Nemo catches him and steadies him. "You okay?" he asks worriedly.

 

"Yeah just jumping back and forth gets me all dizzy." He hands Nemo the pills.

 

"I know. Sit down." Nemo brings them to Lue.

 

Lue looks at him confused. "What are those?" he looks a little scared.

 

"Pain killers. They'll help ease the pain." Lue eyes them suspiciously. "Look. Here." Nemo places two in Lue's palm and lets him examine them. 

 

"What do I do with them?"

 

"Swallow them. I'll go get you some water. It makes it easier. Only take two every four hours." Nemo sets the bottle on the bedside table and goes downstairs.

 

Patton looks at Evan and Lue "Thank you for taking care of Sham." 

 

Evan blushes and looks away. "I didn't do anything..."

 

Sham huffs and pats Evan's face. "EVAN SCARE ME! EVAN NOT GOOD!" Sham crosses his arms.

 

Lue chuckles then groans and closes his eyes. "You're welcome..." Patton massages Lue head. Even glares but says nothing. Lue sighs and closes his eyes.

 

Nemo comes back with the water. "Okay, here you go." he hands Lue the glass. Lue drinks some water before putting the pills in his mouth. He chokes a moment before swallowing. He sips at the water.

 

"EVAN HATE LUE! LUE HATE EVAN!" Sham giggles. Lue chokes and spits some water back in the glass, trying to breathe, failing at fighting a blush forming.

 

Evan blushes darkly "SHUT UP I DO NOT!"

 

Patton smirks _'Called it.'_

 

"LOVE IS A STRONG WORD!" Lue adds.

 

Sham shrugs. "Dislike." he beams. Nemo smirks at them.

 

Lue blushes more. "N-No! Not even th-that!" Sham giggles.

 

Evan puts him down. "Even if I like Lue, I'm no good for him. Look at me I'm the worst choice."

 

"YOU!? WHAT ABOUT ME! YOU DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER THAN-" Lue cuts himself off and looks down. "Than..." _'A slut...'_ Sham frowns, not knowing what that means, but based on Lue's behavior, it makes him sad.

 

Nemo steps closer. "Lue-"

 

"Don't." Lue says quietly.

 

Evan frowns "Your gorgeous, you have a big heart even if you don't see it at times. You do what you can to survive." He shrugs "I'm not pretty, half my face is green! I think your great and I just can't compete with the others... I'm not great at all..." Evan looks down blushing hard. _'Why did I say that!?'_

 

Lue looks up. "That's not true! I don't care what you look like! You're nice and you're the only one here who cares about me!" he blushes darker. Nemo motions for Sham to come to him. He does and Nemo picks him up, rocking him.

 

"It's no big deal..." Patton smirks he nods Lue to continue.

 

Lue glances at Patton then looks at Evan. "No big deal? You kept me alive! You're the only one I trusted to send Sham to. You make me feel calm and safe. I loved when you massaged my head. It felt better than when Patton did it." his whole face is covered in a dark blush now. _'Why... Why did I say that last part...'_ Sham giggles. Nemo smirks and shushes him.

 

Evan blushes just as dark. "I don't know why I did that, it just felt right." 

 

"Being touch by the one you care about is always better." Patton smirks. He motions for Evan to come sit down. He slowly does still hide his face. Patton makes an eating action and looks at Evan. _'Tell him about giving you food.'_

 

Lue takes a deep breath. "Remember that one morning you grabbed a box of pop tarts and we ended up using the foil as mirrors and making silly faces?" Sham watches the memory play in Lue's mind and giggles at the scene.

 

Evan chuckles "Yeah... I woke up at 3 to get it before greed."

 

Lue smiles sadly. "You also got that banana for Sham..." Sham gurgles happily.

 

Evan nods "Yeah... It's nothing just wanted to make sure you got some food is all..." He rubs his neck feeling how hot it is. _'Why can't I stop blushing this is so embarrassing.'_

  
Lue sits up and groans. "Come here..." he can't stop blushing.

  
"Huh ok." he moves closer. Lue wraps his arms around Evan and hides his face against him. Nemo smirks and glances at Patton.

 

Patton smiles and walks over to Nemo giving them space. "Can... can I kiss you?" Evan slowly asked, _'Why did I asked that!?'_

 

Lue blushes more than he ever thought possible. "Uh- sure?" Sham looks over Nemo's shoulder. Nemo turns him around and rocks him, petting his scales. Sham purrs and closes his eyes. Evan kisses his cheek quickly before he can back out of the idea. Somehow the simple action sends electricity through Lue and counters his pain. He lifts Evan's hand and kisses it sheepishly.

 

Evan holds Lue gently but lovely. "I... I do love you Lue." He admits.

 

Lue smiles and comes close to crying. "I... Love you too... Evan..." Tears of joy fill Evan's eyes. He has waited so many years to hear Lue say that to him. He gives him a squeeze.

 

Lue covers his mouth as he closes his eyes, feeling his cheeks growing wet. _'I'm loved... Evan loves me... I love Evan... Oh my gosh... I'm- IN LOVE!?'_ He leans his head on Evan.

 

Evan chocks back a sob "Why are you crying?"

 

"I'm just so happy... And tired..." Nemo glances back at them, then nods at Patton and takes his hand, the three of them sinking out.

 

Evan lays Lue down and spoons him. "Let's sleep."

 

Lue sighs and closes his eyes, feeling safe in Evan's embrace. "Okay..."


	33. Beach Episode

Patton, Nemo and Sham sink into Nemo's room. Patton falls on the ground feeling really dizzy four trips were a bit much. "Whoa! Hey!" Nemo sets Sham down and picks Patton up. "You okay?"

 

Patton holds his head and hum. "Just dizzy, it will pass." Nemo sits down with Patton in his lap. Sham looks around the room and squeaks as the snakes start to surround him. 

 

Nemo looks up at him. "Hey, it's okay."

 

Sham shakes his head. "Tewwa..."

 

Nemo nods. "Go ahead." Sham races out of the room. Patton's eyes wonder has if he's trying to track something around Nemo’s head. Nemo looks down at Patton. He watches his eyes and tilts his head. "What's up?"

 

Patton tries to grab Nemo's face but misses "You keep moving."

 

Nemo frowns and cups Patton's hand, putting it on his face. "Close your eyes.” Patton closes his eyes and leans on Nemo. Nemo massages Patton's head for a bit.

 

After a while Patton opens his eyes. "Ok I'm better now. Sorry for the scare."

 

"It's okay, love." Nemo kisses Patton's nose. He shifts a bit, wings feeling scratchy from the sand still trapped in his feathers. "I need to ask Logan how birds groom themselves..." he mumbles. "Are you hungry?"

 

"Yeah let's go get breakfast, then after I can groom your wings." Patton kisses his cheek.

 

"Thank you, honeybee." Nemo smiles and sits up.

 

"I'm really happy for Evan and Lue. I told him Evan liked him, but he didn't believe me." Patton giggles

 

Nemo nods and looks down with a sigh. He shakes his head and smirks. "Shipping mode activated... Luvan." he chuckles

 

Patton laughs "Come on let's go eat." Patton takes his hand and drags him downstairs. Roman looks up from the table cleaning up. 

 

"There you two are! You had us all worry. Where have you been? You missed breakfast."

 

"Sorry..." Nemo smiles sheepishly. _'I don't want to tell them about Lue just yet...'_ "Patton was telling me about how we each had domains, so I've spent the last few days looking for mine and finally found the passage to it!" he beams. "We... Accidentally fell asleep there, then Sham found us and so we played around for a bit." Oh, this headache is gonna make him sick. He moves to the fridge to grab a glass of water.

 

"Oh! What's your domain like?" Roman smiles. 

 

Patton beams "Oh it's so beautiful it's-" he cuts himself off. "Nemo you tell him, it is your domain after all."

 

Nemo grins. "I would rather show him. It's... Hard to describe effectively." he turns and searches through the fridge. "If we're going back again, I can wait to have my wings groomed."

 

Roman tilts his head. "Why would that matter?" 

 

Patton shhs him. "You'll see." he giggles. 

 

Roman laughs "Oh alright, well if it's so great why not take the whole family?"

 

"Sure!" Nemo beams.

 

"Alright well I'll go get everyone then." 

 

"Wait! Can me and Nemo have breakfast first?"

 

"Oh yeah of course. I'm still going to go tell them it will take a while to get everyone."

 

"Okay!" Nemo pulls out some eggs and sets the stove. "OH! Send Sham down too! He needs to eat!"

 

"Great!" Roman runs upstairs "I will!" He yells out.

 

"You know you can't lie in your domain, right?" Patton asked him with concern.

 

Nemo's eyes widen. "Shit." He looks at Patton. "What do we do?" he summons a bottle of pain killers from his room and takes one for his headache.

 

Patton takes a deep breath "Why did you lie in the first place?"

 

Nemo covers his face. "I just want them to leave Lue alone..."

 

Patton shakes his head then thinks for a second. "What will happen to Sham in your domain?"

 

Nemo frowns. "I... Don't know..." he looks worried. "He's able to be in my room just fine... Except for the snakes. But..."

 

"Your domain is the source of truth energy. It would either force him to speak in truths or silence him."

 

Nemo bites his lip. "It silenced me until I was willing to tell you the truth... But Sham is learning sign. He usually doesn't speak in full sentences anyways. Just single words or names." he feels a little better about letting Sham come with them.

 

Patton nods "Ok, you know your lie falls apart because Sham hasn't been to the domain before."

 

"I know..." Nemo looks down. "Never lie unless what you gain from lying is worth more than the trust broken..." he looks up at the ceiling, conflict evident on his face.

 

Patton wraps him in a hug. "Do you really think Roman will go after Lue?"

 

Nemo leans on him. "I hope not... But I don't think he's forgiven him and if he finds out that’s where we've been, he's going to automatically think Lue is trying to manipulate us..."

  
"Roman doesn't need to forgive him to be able to move on. Either way have a little more faith in Roman."

 

Nemo sighs and goes silent. He slowly turns and finishes cooking the eggs. _'Why did I lie? Why can't I trust Roman more? What is wrong with me?'_ Patton kisses Nemo cheek. Nemo closes his eyes and leans into it before pulling away and serving the eggs on three plates.

 

Patton takes his plate and sits down. "You make good eggs."

 

Nemo smiles. "I learned from the best." he takes the other two plates and sits down. Sham comes bounding down the stairs, giggling. Nemo smiles at him. "Over here Sham!" Sham races over and slides into his chair, devouring his eggs. "Someone's hungry." Nemo chuckles.

 

"Slow down kiddo what's the rush?"

 

Sham giggles. "Swand!" Nemo tilts his head and looks at Patton, confused.

 

Patton thinks "You drop sand in my room." He smirks at Nemo.

 

"What? Oh." Nemo shakes his head. "Yes, Sham. We're going to go see lots of sand." he smiles at him. Sham giggles and finishes his plate, licking his lips.

 

"Wow your fast, let's go see if everyone else is ready." Patton stands up. Nemo picks up all their plates and rinses them off before setting them in the sink.

 

Sham giggles and leads the way upstairs. "TEWWA! TEWWA!" Terra sticks his head out of his room. He sees Sham and comes out opening his arms. Sham leaps into them and giggles.

 

Terra lifts him up. "Did you get bigger?" He chuckles. Sham giggles more and hugs Terra's neck.

 

Nemo comes up to them and tilts his head in confusion. "I... Think so...?"

 

Terra shrugs "Anyway so we're going to your domain?" 

 

"Not without us." Roman and Nico come out of his room.Nemo's heart picks up speed. Nico tilts his head at him. 

 

Nemo avoids his gaze. "Where's Logil and George?"

 

"Oh! I'll go get them!" Nico says and runs to Logan's room, knocking.

 

Logan opens the door. "Is everyone ready?" George runs out in his underwear giggling.

 

Nico dives and grabs him. "Not so fast, you little monkey." he smirks and hands him to Virgil. Virgil thanks him and walks back in the room to dress him. "Yup!" Nico says.

 

"Alright once George is dressed, we can go." Virgil comes back with a now dressed George. Nico smiles and leads them down the hall in front of Nemo’s room. 

 

Nemo takes a deep breath. “Okay. This way...” Nemo leads them into his room. He opens the trapdoor and hops down, crawling through. Sham runs after him, giggling like mad.

 

One after the other they make their way down. “YOU HAVE A BEACH!" Roman beams.

 

Nemo kicks off his shoes and smiles sheepishly. “Yeah...”

 

“THIS IS AMAZING!” Nico kicks his shoes off and takes off, running. 

 

Virgil smiles at Nemo before frowning a bit, picking up on his anxiety. _‘It’s probably just nerves...’_

 

Logan let's go off George who takes off. "DON'T GO TOO FAR!" He calls out. 

 

"OK PAPPY!" George calls back. 

 

"I'll watch him." Terra runs after him. Sham laughs and takes off after them.

 

Logan takes Virgil hand. "You ok?"

 

Nemo smiles softly. He looks at Roman. “The shores of truth.” He gives a small bow.

 

Virgil nods. “Ya. I’m fine. Someone’s just anxious.” He nods towards Nemo.

 

Roman smiles "Nice I like it."

 

Logan nods "Should we talk to him?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. “Give him a chance to work it out on his own.” He kicks off his shoes and leads Logan down to the water. 

 

Nemo’s heart beats faster as he looks down, digging his toes into the sand. _‘How do I start? Should I tell him now or later!?’_

 

"Roman go have fun I'm going to talk to Nemo for a second." 

 

"Of course, Padre just don't take long." Roman winks and goes after Nico. 

 

Patton holds Nemo's hand. "What's wrong?"

 

Nemo leans on Patton. “I need to tell him...” he whispers. “But I don’t know how or when...”

 

Patton cups his face. "We don't have to do it now. Let's try to have some fun, ok?" Patton smiles at him. Nemo bites his lip and nods. He can’t help his heavy heart. He kisses Patton and starts heading away after the others.

 

Logan watch them from a distance. _'Something is wrong.'_ he looks down and sees a sea shell. "Look Virgil I've never seen a shell this big before." Logan holds it towards him.

 

Virgil looks at it with wonder. He places it to his ear. _‘Nemo is scared.’_ Virgil pulls it away and hands it to Logan. Logan holds it to his ear. _‘Nemo lied.’_

 

Logan frowns and looks at the shell. "What did it tell you?"

 

“Nemo’s scared.” Virgil frowns.

 

"It told me he lied, lied about what I'm not sure." Virgil bites his lip and glances at Nemo and Patton.

 

"Should we asked or continue to wait?"

 

“I don’t think he said it to us... we’ll wait. If it starts becoming a problem we’ll step in, but I’m guessing Patton already knows and is working with him.”

 

Logan nods and looks around. "A beach makes for a good vacation spot." He offered.

 

Virgil looks around and smiles at Logan. “Indeed, it does... I wonder if it goes through a day and night cycle? What would the stars look like out here?” Logan's eyes brighten at the idea of seeing the stars in a beach scene. Virgil giggles and takes Logan’s hand, dragging him along as the waves crash around their feet. Sham buries himself in the sand, disappearing from everyone’s view.

 

Logan smiles at him. Terra grabs George. "George you don't know how to swim!"

 

George laughs and squirms. “WAWA!!!”

 

Terra moves to the shore. "Stay where you can stand." George giggles and runs into the water, splashing about. Nico and Roman walk down the shoreline, hand in hand.

 

"This place is nice." Roman looks around.

 

“Yeah...” Nico says, kicking up a cloud of sand and smiling. “I still like the garden though.” He giggles.

 

Roman smirks "Oh hey look a sea shell!" Roman picks it up. "You know they say you can hear the ocean in one. Here try it."

 

Nico smiles and lifts it up to his ear. _‘Nemo needs to talk to Roman.’_

 

Nico frowns. “I don’t think these works like that...” he hands it to Roman.

 

Roman tilts his head. "What you mean?" He puts it to his ear.

 

_‘Nemo needs to talk to you.’_

 

Roman looks at the shell. "Your right..." He looks at Nemo.

 

Terra struggles with George. "DAD!" 

 

Patton looks at Terra. "WHICH ONE?" 

 

"DAD DAD!" 

 

Patton giggles "I'll be right back." Patton runs to Terra.

 

Nemo smiles at them as Patton leaves before it falls and he sits down, aimlessly drawing in the sand. Nico watches him. “I’ll go help Patton. You two talk.” He nods to Nemo.

 

Roman nods he heads over and sits next to Nemo still holding the shell. "Sup finding Nemo."

 

Nemo glances up and smirks at the nickname before his eyes catch the shell. He hesitates and sighs. “I... need to talk to you...”

 

"Yeah I know the shell told me." He smirks

 

Nemo smiles slightly before looking down. “They whisper truths...”

 

Roman puts the shell down and nods. "Ok, well what do you need to talk to me about then?"

 

Nemo takes a shaky breath. “I lied...” he whispers.

 

Roman nods "About what?" He looks at Nemo with a 'get on with it' look.

 

Nemo ducks his head. “Me and Patton... haven’t spent all our time here... and this is the first time Sham has been here...”

 

Roman crosses his arms. "So where have you been that you didn't want me to know about?"

 

“The dark side...” Nemo clenches his hand, sand running through his fingers.

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "Nemo your killing me here just get on with it. Why are you and Patton visiting the dark side?"

 

Nemo takes a deep breath. “When Sham disappeared the first time he went to the dark side. Greed wanted to ‘train’ him to not be Deceit, but Jealousy and Lust kept him safe till I got there. Then the thing happened with the bottles and Patton went to Lust. Lust drained him of that energy to get him back faster. Patton went to check on him later. He started noticing something was up. I went with him the second time and something was definitely wrong then Greed came in and started making advances on him. Lust and I got into a heated discussion about how lust isn’t love, and he took that as he is incapable of love. Then I visited him again and we talked but he felt like he couldn’t change. And then this morning Sham was gone, and we went and found Greed unconscious and Lust and Sham hiding in Jealousy’s room, Lust’s name is Lue and he couldn’t even get out of bed he was in bad shape, Jealousy is Evan, and Sham got them to admit their feelings to each other.” Nemo takes a deep breath.

 

Roman blinks and raises an eyebrow "And you didn't tell me this why?"

 

“Because I didn’t know how you felt about Lue...” Nemo’s wings curl around him. “He’s really sorry for what he did...” he says quietly.

 

"I made my _'peace'_ with _'Lue'_ when I shoved his dick down his throat. I honestly don't care what happens to him. It's great that he's sorry but I don't give a shit. I'm honestly more offended that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. What? Did you think I was going to run off and attack him again?" Roman voice holds a pinch of anger.

 

Nemo’s wings tighten around himself. “I’m sorry...” he whispers.

 

Roman Huff's "Your always sorry for something. Look if you want to go make friends with him then fine. Your life, but you keep him away from me and Nico and if he hurts anyone then I will defend my family." Roman stands up and walks away.

 

Nemo stays still a moment. _‘You’re always sorry for something.’_ He closes his eyes. He opens them and looks around. He definitely doesn’t blame Roman, he expected this from him. But he doesn’t want to be here anymore. Everyone’s too happy... The mist clears a bit and lets some sunshine through.   
  
Nemo closes his eyes and sinks out to an empty commons room. He can still sense the others in his domain. _‘This is what Roman feels...’_ he barely realizes. He looks around at the family pictures along the walls and on the counter. He feels lost, like he doesn’t know where to go, but he doesn’t want to be around anyone right now. He should have a peace about coming clean, but all he feels is dread. He slowly walks up the stairs and looks around. He sighs and sinks out to the subscape. He needs some time to clear his mind.   
  
...

Patton watches Nemo leave he goes over to Roman. "Hey what happened?" 

 

"You know what happened!" Roman yelled back. "What? You think I was going to attack him, didn't you?" 

 

"Nemo told you..." 

 

"Yeah he did, and I'm offended. I wasn't going to touch him. I never want to see or hear about him again. I certainly don't care about his love life. You two do what you want I don't care." Roman sinks out before Patton could replied. 

 

Nico looks up and comes over to Patton. “Oh boy... what was it?” He asks nervously.

 

"Lust... me and Nemo have been trying to help him become better." 

 

Nico eyes widen and he blinks. “O-oh.”

 

"He asked us where we have been, and Nemo lied to him because he didn't know how Roman would react. Roman seems to be more offended that we didn't trust him over anything else."

 

“Nemo... lied?” Nico seems to be processing slowly. Patton nods “You’ve been... helping... Lust...?” Patton nods again. Nico stays silent a moment. “...Why...?”

 

Patton rubs his neck. "At first I just went to apologize for raping him, but it turns to me and later Nemo trying to help him become better." 

 

“How could he become better...?” Nico asks very quietly. “He’s _Lust_.”

 

Patton sighs "He protected Sham twice, he did something bad, really bad but he got punished for it. Justice was served, I'm giving him a second chance." 

 

Nico bites his lip. “I... need to go.” He sinks out and rises up in front of Roman’s door. He gently knocks. “Roman...?” He calls quietly.

 

"Come in" Nico opens the door and slowly steps in before closing it. Roman sits angrily on his bed with his arms cross in deep thought. Nico silently sits down next to the door. After a few minutes Roman sighs. "You know too?" Nico gives a small nod. "Why did they hide this from me? I'm I just not trustworthy at all? and Patton with his god damn secrets. I'm sick of it." 

 

Nico wants to open his mouth, but it doesn’t cooperate. _‘It’s not about trust...’_ He draws his knees up. “Patton didn’t lie.” He says quietly.

 

Roman dryly laughs "He was there when Nemo lied to my face and he said nothing. By holding the truth from me he was lying." Nico stays silent. Roman sighs "Can I hold you?”

 

Nico practically jumps onto the bed. “Please.” Roman wraps his arms around him and holds him protectively as he combs through his hair. Nico buries his face into Roman, wetting his shirt with silent tears. Roman holds onto him and lays down. He says nothing as he lets him cry. Nico closes his eyes and focuses on the safety of being in Roman’s arms.

 

Roman waits patiently for Nico to feel better as he massages his head. "I love you, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

 

“I know...” Nico whispers as he holds Roman tightly. “I love you too...” Roman kisses his forehead. Nico leans into him. “I feel confused and scared... I want to hope they can change him, but I’m scared...”

 

"Why can't they just leave the dark side alone? I get that Nemo wants to 'save' everyone, but I just want to move on and not have to think about it."

 

Nico curls into him. “I know...”

 

"They can do what they want I don't care. As long as your safe." Roman gives him a squeeze.

 

Nico smiles. “As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold..." he sings quietly. Roman sighs calming down a little. He closes his eyes and relaxes. Nico closes his eyes and sighs.

...

Terra calls out to Sham. "SHAM!? SHAM YOU WANT TO PLAY IN THE WATER?" Patton left shortly after Nico while Logan and Virgil teach George how to swim. Sham jumps out of the sand, throwing it everywhere, laughing. Terra screams he holds his chest and takes deep breaths.

 

Sham frowns and signs ‘Sorry’ before he runs up to hug him.

 

Terra holds him. "You’re ok... Just don't scare me like that... I'm a little jumpy." He counts him his head relief he didn't start crying this time. Sham nods. Terra takes one more breath before looking at Sham to show he's ok. "You want to learn how to swim?" Sham beams. Terra smiles and takes his hand and leading him to Logan and Virgil.

 

Virgil looks up and smiles at them. “Do you want to swim with us, Sham?” Sham nods.

 

"I'll watch Sham and make sure he doesn't drown."

 

"Thank you Terra I appreciate that." Logan smiles at him. Terra smiles back. Sham bounds into the water before squealing and running back to the sand, falling and rolling around in it. He opens his mouth but can’t speak. He looks scared.

 

Terra goes over to him. "Sham what's wrong?" Sham lifts his sand covered arms. Terra picks him up and rubs his back.

 

Logan looks over as he holds George. "Is everything ok?"

 

"I don't know, Sham?" Sham opens his mouth but still can’t speak. He hugs Terra’s neck tightly. 

 

Virgil frowns and walks over to them. “Hey. Are you scared?” Sham nods. “Is the water cold?” Sham nods. “Can you speak?” Sham shakes his head.

 

"Sham speaks in falsehood’s given that this is Nemo's domain there is most likely a no lying rule. Virgil try to say a lie." Logan asked. Terra holds him protectively as if something bad will happen as he rubs circles in his back.

 

Virgil opens his mouth, but no sound leaves him. He takes a deep breath. “Logan loves me.” He sighs in relief.

 

Logan gives him a smile. "Of course, I love you." 

 

Terra looks at Sham "and I love you baby brother." He boops Sham's nose. Sham smiles and bleps. Virgil chuckles at them and walks back over to Logan and George. "Well it's a good thing you are learning sign language. Do you want to try the water again?" Sham gives it a glance before nodding. Terra makes his way to the water and slowly puts Sham down in it. Sham squeals and tries to crawl up Terra’s arms. Terra giggles and picks him up. "Is the water too cold for you?" Sham nods and curls into him, pants soaked. "You want to build a sand castle instead?" Terra offered.

 

Sham giggles and nods. “Pwince Sham!”

 

Terra laughs "Ok... Wait we don't have a bucket." Terra thinks Sham crawls down and starts digging a hole. "Here I'll go check the shack for any buckets and shovels." Terra runs off to the shack. He finds some floaties, a small boat, some nets, and a few shovels and buckets. "Perfect." Terra grabs two buckets, two shovels and a floaty. He comes back "HEY VIRGIL YOU WANT THIS FLOATY?"

 

Virgil looks up. “Sure!”

 

Terra drops the buckets and shovels with Sham and goes over to hand the floaty to Virgil. "The water is too cold for Sham so we're going to make Sandcastles." 

 

"That sounds lovely."

 

Virgil nods in agreement with Logan and takes the floaty. “Thanks.” He sets the inner tube down and tries to crawl onto it, only to fall into the water. He sits up and looks down at his soaked hoodie and shirt. He groans and snaps his fingers, sending his wet clothes to his room and exchanging them for swim trunks. “Hey, George! Come here” _‘Oh shit... his sweater’s a goner...’_

 

"OK!" Logan grabs him.

 

"Wait your sweater." Logan takes it off him. "Ok now you can go." George jumps into the water. Terra smirks and goes back to Sham. Logan snaps and gets into his own swim trunks and puts George into the floaty. Virgil pushes him around, smiling. Sham’s already dug himself another sand cave. He pokes his head out and giggles.

 

Terra giggles "You like caves?" Sham nods. Terra looks around. "I wonder if there is a cave here? You want to go look for it?"

 

Sham beams and crawls out. "Dwagon!"

 

"I don't think we're going to find a dragon, but we can try!" He looks over at Logan and Virgil. "HEY, WERE GOING TO EXPLORE IS THAT OK!?"

 

Logan looks over. "ALRIGHT BUT KEEP EACH OTHER SAFE!"

 

"DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" Virgil calls. Sham giggles and takes off.

 

Terra runs after him. "I MAKE NO PROMISES!" Sham starts climbing up the dunes. He gets tired and lays down less than a quarter of the way up.

 

Terra giggles and leans over him. "Tired already my prince?" Terra giggles and pants "How about we walk instead." Sham nods. He tries to walk but ends up falling to his knees. He starts crawling up the steep dune. Terra goes ahead of him once he gets to the top he waits for Sham and help him the rest of the way. Sham rolls around in the sand and eventually makes it to the top as well.

 

They look down and see a dark valley of dead trees. Sham shivers and huddles closer to Terra. Terra holds Sham. "That's... That is my Domain. The Valley of Fears, the nightmare realm." Sham looks up at Terra then back down at the valley, tilting his head. Something about it feels familiar... "Let's not go there, come on let's go this way." Terra stands up and takes Sham's hand. Sham follows him along the edge of the dune, overlooking both the valley and the ocean. They come across a rock ledge. Terra looks down. Sham runs onto it. He giggles and makes laps on the plateau before going to the edge and looking down at the valley. He tilts his head, as if trying to remember something. Terra looks at Sham "What's up?"Sham looks at him and shrugs before looking back down.

 

"Well come on, let's keep going." Sham starts crawling down the cliff. Terra follows suit. "Be careful Sham." Sham jumps down to a smaller ledge and follows it. The path becomes wider and they come to a cave. Sham squeals with joy and runs into the pitch black. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Terra runs after him.

 

Sham giggles. "Yes!" he keeps running, losing Terra and easily avoiding rocks as his tongue flicks wildly.

 

Terra trips over a rock and falls. "Ow." he rubs his knee. "SHAM! SHAM!"

 

Sham stops and turns around, coming back. "Terra?"

 

"Hey, I'm-" he continues to talk but the sound comes out. He blinks and frowns in confusion.

 

Sham tilts his head. "You healed?" he asks. Terra ties to shake his head no but can't. Sham crawls closer and pats his face. He runs his pointer finger in front of his neck. 'Lie.'

 

"I am very much hurt."

 

Sham frowns. "You tell truth."

 

"I think we are still in Nemo's domain. Yours?"

 

Sham thinks before nodding. "Not mine. Definitely not mine." He stands up.

 

Terra stands up. "Should we leave?" Sham looks around and points further down the cave.

 

Terra looks at it as it gets darker. "I can see in the dark." Sham takes his hand and leads him. Terra holds his hand tight not wanting to get lost. Sham continues leading them along. They reach an intersection and Sham tastes the air a moment before turning to the right. They enter a small room with a crack in the ceiling, letting just enough light in to see a large web. Glowing, multicolored strings pulse with activity, each one supporting another. It's impossible to tell where's one string begins and ends.

 

Terra starts to shake. "I am not deadly afraid of spiders." Sham looks at him before walking closer to the web, gazing at it with fascination. He gently runs his fingers over the strings. They suddenly hear a hiss. A large cobra, the size of a tree, rises up, eyes glowing yellow. Sham screams and grabs Terra's hand, running. Terra trips and falls.

 

Sham looks back. "TERRA!" He screams and kneels down next to him.

 

Terra looks back the snake quickly catching up. "STOP!" Terra gets up pushes Sham forward. He tries to move but his leg hurts now giving him a limp.

 

Sham stumbles forward. He sees Terra limping. He throws his hands up to the snake. "COME!" The snake stops and coils up in front of the entrance to the room with the web, guarding it.

 

Terra looks at the snake and Pants. "Bad job Sham. Let's stay." Sham nods and takes Terra's hand, slowly leading him with caution. Tears fill his eyes _'Don't cry, don't cry, it wasn't that scary.'_

 

Sham squeezes Terra's hand. "It not okay to cry..."

 

Terra closes his eyes and covers his mouth. "Not scared, not scared."

 

"Don't come on..." Sham looks worried and leads them towards light. The cave opens up to a small cove. Sham opens his mouth but can't speak. Terra whips his eyes, now in the light he takes a deep breath and sits down. He pushes his pants down seeing as he can pull them up and looks at his knees. One is worse than the other slightly bleeding. Terra chokes back a sob.

 

Sham looks at him worriedly. He runs down to the water and takes his cloak off, dipping it in it and bringing it back. He offers it to Terra. Terra takes it. "Thanks." he daps it on his knee hissing in pain. He looks up, it's almost sunset and he really hates the dark.

 

Sham looks up as well. He looks around them worriedly. Tall cliffs rise up around them, creating a bowl with the only exits being out to the ocean and back in the cave. "Home?"

 

He looks up and nods he puts his pants back on hissing as the tight material rubs on him. He stands up. He Huff's as he tries to dry his eyes. "L-Let's gooo."

 

Sham takes his hand and they sink out to Terra's room. Sham runs out of the room. "DADDYYYYYYY!"

 

Patton swings his door open. "Sham what's wrong?"

 

"TERRA! HEALED!" He races back to Terra's room.

 

Patton runs beating Sham there. "Terra what happened?"

 

Terra let's out a sob "Cave, Snake, dark, scared." Patton waste not time pulling him into a hug. Sham tugs on Patton's sleeve and points to Terra's knees.

 

Patton looks at Terra "Did you hurt your knees?" Terra nods "Ok, let's get your pants off." Patton pulls his pants down Terra let's out a cry.

 

Sham fiddles with his sleeves, having forgotten his cloak. He runs down the hall. "MEMEO!!!" No one answers him. He looks around, confused. Nemo is always there when he needs him. "Memeo?"

 

Patton looks at Terra. "You’re ok, you’re ok it's just a scratch." He cups Terra's face and whips his wet cheek. "I'm going to go get a band-aid ok?" Terra nods Patton kisses his head. “I'll be right back." He enters the hallway.

 

Sham continues racing around. "Memeo!?" _'Did I do something wrong? Why isn't he here?'_

 

Patton looks at Sham "Hey kiddo what's wrong?"

 

Sham frowns. "Memeo... Here..."

 

Patton bends down to him. "Nemo needs some time alone. He and Roman got into an argument and Nemo needs time to figure out his next move. Is there something I can do for you instead?" Sham shakes his head and grips Patton's shirt.

 

Patton frowns and picks him up. "You want to help me fix up Terra?" He starts walking towards Logan's room.

 

Sham nods. 'Sorry' he signs

 

"What are you sorry for?" Patton opens Logan's door. He finds it empty, they must still be at the beach.

 

"Rescue Terra..." Sham says sadly.

 

Patton hums. "Well when Terra calms down I'll get his side of the story." Patton grabs the Band-Aids and starts heading back. "Are you ok?" Sham nods Patton smiles as he enters Terra's room. Terra blows his nose and looks to have calm down. Patton lays Sham down on the bed next to Terra. Terra is quick to hold him. Patton smiles at the two and opens the Band-Aid. He puts two on Terra's knees and kisses each. He sits back. "Ok what happened?"

 

Terra takes a deep breath as he pets Sham. "Ok so we decided to go exploring and we found a cave. We ran in and it was dark, and I also could only speak in lies. So, we found out that this must be Sham's domain." Patton nods "We keep going deeper and we find this room. It has a giant colorful web in it. I got scared that a giant spider was going to come out, but then a giant snake came out instead!" Patton gasps.

 

"Really!?" 

 

"YES! We scream and start to run, but I couldn't see so I tripped and fell. I thought I was a goner but then Sham was like 'COME' but what he meant was stay. The snake stops and Sham lead me out of the cave and back home." 

 

Patton nods "Sounds like you two had an adventure." He looks at Sham "I am so proud of you kiddo." He ruffles Shams hair. "You face your fear of snakes and saved Terra." 

 

Terra gives him a squeeze. "My hero."

 

Sham looks surprised before he smiles with pride and hugs Terra tightly. 'My brother. I love you.' he signs to terra.

 

Patton smiles and looks at Terra. "I'm proud of you too. You keep your cool long enough to get out of danger. You two kept each other safe and I couldn't be happier or prouder of you two." 

 

Terra smiles "Thanks Dad." Sham beams.

 

Terra door opens Logan enters. "Oh, thank goodness I found you."

 

"Logan what's wrong?" Patton turns to him.

 

"It got dark and they hadn't return we got worry."

 

"Sorry about that Logan." Terra frowns.

 

Sham signs 'Sorry'.

 

Logan sighs "I'm just happy you two are safe." 

 

"Where is Virgil?" Patton asked.

 

"Still at the beach I'll go tell him that you are here." Logan leaves. Sham looks around then realizes he's still covered in sand and has gotten it on Terra's bed. He smiles sheepishly at Terra.

 

Terra looks around. "Ehh don't worry about it I'll clean it up. Least I can do for the guy that save my life." Terra ruffles his hair causing more sand to fall on his bed. Sham giggles.

 

Patton smiles "Well I think our hero deserves a treat for saving my son. How about you two get clean up and then we get ice cream." 

 

Terra smiles "Thanks Dad you’re the best!" 

 

Patton giggles "No problem come on Sham." Sham slides off the bed, bouncing on his feet as he follows Patton out. He waves goodbye to Terra before disappearing out the door.

 

Terra door open again as Logan and Virgil walk in. He looks around "Where's Sham?" 

 

"Dad took him to get a bath." Terra stands and rubs his knee. Logan nods

 

Virgil frowns. “You okay?”

 

"Yeah I just fell in this cave. Me and Sham we're running from the biggest snake I have ever seen."

 

Virgil tilts his head. “Is Sham okay?”

 

"Oh yeah he's great, he actually saves me. Dad is giving us Ice cream." 

 

Logan nods "How did he save you?" 

 

"He told the snake to stop and it did. He then grabs my hand and lead me out of the cave. It was getting dark and I have a small limp, so he sinks us to my room. Sorry we didn't come back."

 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you two are okay. But where was this cave?” Virgil says.

 

"It was actually Sham domain, we pass my domain on the way there. It was like Northeast of the beach?"

 

"I theorized that our domains we're all connected." Logan goes into thought.

 

“Wait- we ALL HAVE DOMAINS!?” Virgil nearly shouts.

 

"Yes, our power has to come from somewhere." 

 

Terra nods "I have the Valley of Fears." 

 

"Mine is the library of Knowledge and we all know the land of Imagination Roman's domain and Nemo just found his, the Shores of Truth."

 

“So... Sham has the Cave of Lies?” Virgil asks.

 

Terra nods "Looks like it, the snake must have Belong to Deceit, it did what he said. I also could only speak in lies."

 

Virgil bites his lip and nods. “Did you find anything else in the cave?”

 

"It was dark but there was this one room with this giant colorful web. I think the snake was guarding it."

 

Virgil looks at Logan. “Web of lies?”

 

"It would make sense with how literal metaphors are for us." Virgil nods. "Well you should go get clean up. We'll get out of your hair." Terra nods and Logan walks out. Virgil gives Terra a hug before following Logan out.


	34. Domain Run

Nemo drums on the ground in the subscape, humming a tune. He knows he should get going, but he doesn’t want to face any of them right now. “I knowwwww where you stand... Silent... In- the- treeeeees! And thaaaaaaat’s where I am... Silent. In- the- treees! Whyyyyyyyy won’t you speeeeaaaaakkk? Wheeerrreee I happen- to- beeeeee? Silent. In the trees. Standing- cowardly.” Nemo snaps his fingers to summon his ukulele from his room, but it doesn’t appear. He frowns but continues. “IIIII CAAAAAAAN FEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL YOUURRRR BREAAAATTTHH! IIIII CAAAAAAANNN FEEEEEEEEELL MYYYYYY DEAAAAATTTH! I WANT TO KNOWWWWW YOUUUUU! I WANT TO SINGGGGGGGG!!! I WANT TO SAYYYYYYYYYY!”

 

“Hello.”

 

Nemo jumps and throws his wings up in defense. He looks up at the side in front of him. “LUE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!?”

 

Lue shrugs. “I could ask you the same thing.”

 

Nemo relaxes a bit. “Nice coat.” He says, nodding to the tan trench coat. 

 

Lue smiles softly. “Evan let me borrow it.”

 

Nemo smiles back before he remembers why he came here in the first place. He bites his lip and looks down. “How you doing?”

 

“Happy.” Lue looks up with a smile before he sees Nemo’s face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Nemo shakes his head. “Just deep in thought is all.”

 

Lue watches him carefully. “Did something happen?”

 

“Something’s always happening.” Nemo shrugs and looks away. 

 

“Is it about me?”

 

“No.” Nemo’s eyes widen, and he slaps a hand over his mouth. _‘Why do I keep lying!? Am I Deceit!? Is Sham affecting me!? Is the dark side!? Am I actually Truth!?’_ He shakes and sits down. 

 

“Hey! Hey! Uh-“ Lue rushes towards him, but hesitates, not sure what to do. “Okay, just- uh- take deep breaths.”

 

Nemo breathes deeply, closing his eyes and counting in his head. He opens them when his mind slows it’s racing. He looks at Lue. “I’m okay.”

 

Lue gives him a deadpan look. “Sure, you are.” He stands up and Nemo follows suit slowly. “Look. You’ve probably been down here too long. I don’t know what happened up there, I can only guess, but whatever it is you can’t outrun it down here.”

 

Nemo winces. “Okay...” he looks down and doesn’t make a move to leave. Lue sighs and grabs Nemo’s hand, dragging him towards the Imagination. 

 

Nemo’s eyes widen when he realizes where they’re going and throws on the breaks. “No!” He yanks his hand back from Lue’s grip and runs away from the Imagination. 

 

Lue frowns. “Roman found out, didn’t he?”

 

Nemo bites his lip. “You... could say that...”

 

Lue sighs and starts heading back to the dark side. “Go home.” Nemo looks around the subscape. He watches Lue leave. Lue doesn’t sense Nemo leaving and stops, looking back at him. “What are you waiting for? Go on!”

 

Nemo glances around again before looking at Lue. “He’s not coming after you... he’s more upset I lied to him...” _‘And I just lied to you and I don’t know what’s happening or why I’m like this, but I don’t like it and I’m scared.’_

 

Lue takes a small breath. “If he punished me a hundred more times I’d deserve it.”

 

“Lue, n-“

 

“Save it. Go home.” Lue turns and walks through the door to the dark side. Nemo looks around him. He lifts his hands and realizes he can’t feel his fingers or toes. He doesn’t want to sink out, unsure of where to go or where everyone is. He doesn’t want to go in the Imagination, Roman would sense him there. He starts traveling around the edge of the subscape until he finds a cliff, the low fog drifting over it like a water fall. He looks down as far as he can. He pulls out his phone and turns the light on, but the fog just reflects it. He takes a deep breath and a few steps back before making a running start and leaping, wings unfurling to catch him. 

 

He drives through the darkness until he’s met with a face full of water. He screams and struggles, wings becoming wet and dragging him down. He spins around in the strong current, fighting to stay above the waves to breathe. He can’t see anything, just dark water and a star filled sky. He kicks and swims but doesn’t know where he’s going. Not that it matters, the waves have him at their mercy, carrying him wherever they please. He grows tired, the cold chilling him to the bone. His movements gradually become slower. His eyelids become heavy and he can’t keep them open any longer as darkness fills his vision. 

 

Nemo wakes up with a groan. Everything is sore and cold. He lifts his head, barely recognizing he’s lying on sand, the waves licking at his legs. He slowly rolls over and whimpers. He feels like he got rocks thrown at him. He tries to lift his wings and whines. He grunts and stands, looking around him. He’s back in his domain. It looks to be early morning. He starts limping back to the shack. He pauses when he gets there and leans his head against it, closing his eyes. _‘Not yet.’_  

 

He turns away and starts limping towards the dune. Eventually his leg gets stronger and he feels the pain ease. _‘Must be being in my domain... it helps me heal faster...’_ he realizes. He gets to the base of the dune and starts crawling up it. After a while he reaches the top, breathing heavily. He looks around and sees a dark valley. He gasps and covers his mouth when he realizes what it is. “The nightmare realm... the Valley of Fear... Terra’s domain...” he stands and continues walking. He comes to a ledge and recognizes it as the place he grew his wings. He traces the ground softly before climbing down the cliff and coming to a cave. He looks around a bit before deciding against entering it. He lost his phone, so he doesn’t have any light. He continues on down the path that leads to the floor of the valley. He walks around, keeping his wings close to avoid them catching on brambles.

 

“Deceit.” He hears. 

 

He turns around. “Hello?”

 

“You let me die...”

 

Nemo spins around in place. “WHO ARE YOU!?” He demands. 

 

“You know me...”

 

Nemo feels his heart stop and tears spring to his eyes. He doesn’t notice the fog rolling in. “No...”

 

“Yesssss...” Malice steps out of the fog, grinning. “My love...”

 

Nemo shakes his head. “No. No. No. No. You’re dead! I’m not your love! I’m not-“ he goes silent. 

 

Malice steps closer. “Not what... _Deceit_?” Nemo closes his eyes. “You’ve lied to Roman. You lied to Lust. You’re a liar. And a good one at that. That’s why I always liked you.” Malice chuckles and steps closer. “That and one other thing...” he breathes on Nemo’s neck. Nemo shivers and tries to sidestep away, but Malice’s arms are around him. His eyes narrow and he kicks Malice’s shin and elbows his nose.

 

Malice yips and stumbles backwards as Nemo takes off. He leaps into the air to take off but ends up falling on his face. He sits up, confused, and sees his hands covered in yellow gloves. He feels fabric draped on his shoulders and a weight on his head. _‘No...’_ his breaths become uneven and he scrambles upwards. He tears a glove off and feels the left side of his face. Rough scales meet his hand. Tears fall from his eyes. “Please... no... I- I changed! I’m not-“

 

“DECEIT!” He turns and sees Logan pointing at him. He looks around and sees he’s in Thomas’s living room, when he first met Thomas.

 

“Please! No, I’m not-“

 

“Deceit. Harm my kiddos again, and I will _personally_ ensure their safety. Is that clear?” Patton glares at him. 

 

Nemo collapses to his knees. “P-please...”

...  
  
Terra is in his room. He finally got some time alone. Then he feels it. His head shoots up. "No, it can't be." He jumps out of his bed and runs into his mirror. He lands in the Valley. "Nemo why are you here?" He starts running wishing he learned how to sink out.

…

Nemo screams and gets up, running. “I AM NOT DECEIT! I AM TRUTH! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME DECEIT AGAIN!” He stumbles and falls through the wall. He lands in mud, feeling it sucking him in. He shakes it off and gets up, running. He feels mud sloshing around in his dress shoes and gloves. He throws the gloves off and tears the cloak off his shoulders, gravity having already taken care of his hat. He trips and falls multiple times, breathing heavily. He’s sure he’s bleeding, but he doesn’t stop running. “I REFUSE TO BE AFRAID OF MY PAST! I AM NOT DECEIT!” He gasps, as if having been underwater and finally breaking the surface. The fog clears and he sees a forest up ahead. He runs towards it, becoming aware of his wings again. He pauses at the edge of the forest, glancing back at the valley, before turning and running into the foliage. 

...

Terra runs stops running. He doesn't feel Nemo anymore. He pants "What is going on?" He shakes his head and starts walking back.

...  
  
Nemo walks through the forest, the smell and feeling he has here calming him. He takes a deep breath and sighs with a smile. He looks around at the flora and gently runs his fingers over the petals and leaves. He comes across a patch of rainbow colored daisies and gasps. He kneels down in front of them and smells them, then starts sneezing. He sits down and keeps sneezing. He heaves himself up and runs away from the flowers and sneezes a few more times before ceasing and taking a deep breath with a groan. He blinks and looks around. Everything is so much more vivid, the colors richer and every little detail standing out. He giggles and goes to some moss, stroking it and gasping at how it feels on his hand. He grabs some leaves and throws them up in the air with a laugh. He feels something land on his head and reaches up, pulling the large maple leaf out of his hair.

…

George plays with Bananas. He looks up Curiously and tilts his head. Logan looks up from Virgil. "What is it George?"

 

"I feel weird." Logan frowns and looks at Virgil.

 

Virgil raises a brow and picks George up. “What kind of weird?”

 

George shrugs "I don't feel bad it's like a tingly feeling on the back of my head." He rubs his head. Virgil looks at Logan.

 

"It can't be..." Terra opens Logan's door panting. He rests on his knees.

 

“Terra? What happened!?” Virgil asks worriedly.

 

Terra gasps "Nemo... Was in my domain..." 

 

"Why?" Terra shakes his head.

 

"Don't know, he was gone before I could find him."

 

Virgil frowns. “He’s been gone since yesterday afternoon...” He looks at Logan. “You think he’s in George’s domain?”

 

Logan nods "He could be, but we don't know what George's domain is like." 

 

"My domain?" George tilts his head.

 

“Or how to get there... we’ve never been there so we can’t sink in.” Virgil says.

 

"Well we better get looking." Logan stands up and heads to George room.

...

‘Virgil had a crush on Roman.’ Is written on the leaf. Nemo giggles. “Prinxiety anyone?” He tosses the leaf away and frolics around the forest. He finds some large leaves like those of a tropical plant, with water droplets on it. He suddenly feels thirsty, so he angles the leaves and drinks the dew. He licks his lips and steps back, scratching his head. His hand comes across something fluffy and... moving? He feels pressure on his head. He grabs the new object and suddenly hisses. He tilts his head in confusion before he feels something against his legs. He looks back and sees a thin furry tail. His eyes widen and he feels the things on his head spring upwards. 

 

“IM PART CAT!???” He screams. He drops to the ground and starts rolling around, as if that will get the extra limbs off. He gets up and shakes himself off before hissing at the tail. The atmosphere becomes tense and the colors of the forest turn towards a red hue. Nemo looks around in confusion. He hears howling in the distance. His ears turn back and tuck themselves against his head as he braces to run. Giant wild dogs emerge from the woods, coat a dark, steel gray, eyes red with blood thirst. Nemo screams and takes off. 

 

Vines grow towards him, reaching to wrap around him. He flaps his wings and avoids them. He looks up, but the canopy is too thick to fly out. He continues running, the hounds quickly gaining on him. He sees hedges up ahead and runs through the gap between them. He keeps running till he can’t hear them anymore. He sighs and slows down before coming to a stop, hands on his knees, panting.

...

Virgil frowns in the middle of their search of George’s room. “Ummmm... I don’t think he’s in George’s domain anymore...”

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "Oh, don't tell me he's in yours?"

 

"What is he doing?" Terra asked.

 

“I have no idea, but I think he is in mine...”

 

"Please tell me you know where your entrance is?" Logan begs.

 

Virgil sadly shakes his head. “I didn’t even know I had one until last night...”

 

Logan sighs "let's get looking."   
  
...

Nemo calms down and looks around him. Hedges make up the walls on his left and right, as well as form a ceiling over him. He looks back at where he came then forwards and starts walking. "Where am I?" he doesn't feel the ears or tail anymore. He continues on for a bit before he comes to an intersection. He looks left and right before going left. He looks up and sees the ceiling still above him. His heart beats faster at the thought of getting lost in here. He stops and turns around, going back to the intersection and picking feathers from his wings, cursing as he does, and laying one at the path he came from and another on the path he's going. Satisfied, he continues until he comes to another crossing, and again repeats the process.

 

He starts getting the unsettling feeling of being watched, but when he turns around, all there are is plants. He bites his lip and keeps going. He takes a step and feels something wrap around his ankle. He looks down and screams. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" A vine is wrapped around his leg, a flower with one eye looking up at him. He tries to yank his leg away, but the vine's grip tightens. He screams again and furiously flaps his wings, running them into the walls. More vines wrap around his wings and he's lifted up from the ground, struggling and screaming.

 

He's surrounded by different plants, all with eyes of varying sizes, blinking slowly. He closes his eyes to avoid seeing the plants, but then all he can feel is the vine's unbreakable grip. He feels something travel up his back, underneath his shirt, and wrap around his midsection before squeezing his neck. He struggles and sputters, gasping for air. He kicks and thrashes, but hits nothing. His movements slow as his eyelids become heavy. He feels the vines release his body as it hits the ground, except for the ones around his neck and ankle. He feels himself being dragged away before his vision goes dark.

...  
  
Nemo blinks. He feels something pokey and scratchy against his back. He reaches his hand back and feels twigs. His breath suddenly catches and his heart beats faster. He has and unexplainable feeling of dread. He looks up but sees ground. He looks around him before turning to sit up, instead he floats away from the hedge he was laying on. He desperately grabs for it, but it flies away from him. He flaps his wings, trying to gain control, but he ends up hitting himself in the face with his wing. _'Don't panic. Don't panic. DONT PANIC!'  
_  
His breaths come shakily, and he clutches his chest, curling his wings around him and drawing his knees up, forming a little ball. He feels his shoulder hit the ground before the rest of his body does as well, rocking slightly. He stays curled up. _'Have to move...'_ he doesn't move a muscle. He starts crying quietly. "P-Please..." he whispers weakly.

…

"WHERE IS IT!?" Terra groans. "It shouldn't be this hard."

 

"I don't know!" Virgil throws his jackets out of his closet.

 

Logan ruffles his hair. "It's got to be here somewhere."

 

Virgil suddenly stops and slowly crawls out of his closet. "He's... Not there anymore..."  
  
...  
  
Nemo's body bounces around the large clearing for a while as he cries until he hits a wood door in a hedge. He looks at it a moment, eyes showing his tears, before he grabs onto it for dear life. He opens it and steps through gravity taking over as he falls face forward onto the shiny, hard wood floor, gasping. He takes deep breaths for a few moments, working to calm his shaken nerves, before he slowly sits up and looks around. His eyes widen and he stands to get a better view. He's on the second story of what seems to be an expansive library, books and books and books of different genres taking up the walls, a stained glass window mural of stars and planets seated high about everything else. It's peaceful here, and he feels his fears fall. "This has to be Logan's..." Nemo mumbles in wonder. He wanders down the halls, admiring the planetary and chemical displays until a door catches his eye. He opens it and steps through.  
  
...

Logan head shoots up. "He's in mine." He quickly sinks out into his domain. He rises up but he no long feels him there. "FFFFFFUCK! NEMO, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IM GOING TO SLAP YOU!" He takes a deep breath and calms down. He sinks back to Virgil room. "He's gone again."

...  
  
Nemo gasps and his eyes widen when he sees where he is. "The Theatre of Memories..." he says in awe. He walks down the hall and finds a theatre room. He pokes his head in.

 

He sees a shelf with cases on it. He goes closer and sees each of the side's names on them, including Thomas's. He trails his fingers over them before pulling out the case with his own name on it. He opens it to find pages of DVDs. He quickly speeds past the beginning and scans through the DVDs until he sees one labeled 'First Kiss.' he smiles softly at it and takes it out, looking around until he sees a dvd player. He goes over and puts the DVD in.

 

The projector lights up the screen and Nemo turns his head to watch. He smiles as he sees Patton looking at him sheepishly before he reaches a hand towards him to cup his cheek. They slowly draw closer together as the screen goes dark from Nemo's eyes closing.

 

 _'I love him so much... I will protect him from anything and everything..._ ' Nemo hears his past thoughts. Soon light returns to the screen and he watches Patton pull away, blushing and giggling. He hears his own giggles as well. "I love you..." he whispers in time with the memory.

 

"I love you too." Patton's beautiful chocolate eyes at the time dig into his soul and fill his heart with love. The memory ends and he continue to gaze at the screen a moment with a smile before tearing himself away and putting the memory back. _'I wonder how long I've been gone...'_

 

Patton tucks Sham in bed for his nap. He leaves Sham's room then his eyes go wide. He sinks out and shows up in his domain. He goes to the screen room. He looks at Nemo "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

 

Nemo jumps. "I-I-" he stutters and clutches his chest.

 

Patton looks at the DVD. "Give me that before you drop it." Patton takes it from him and puts it back. Nemo's wings curl around himself and he looks like a puppy caught chewing up a shoe. Patton sighs he holds Nemo's hands "What are you doing here? How did you find my domain?"

 

Nemo grips Patton's hand before hugging him and burying his face into Patton's shoulder. "I just needed to be alone... I went to the subscape then Lue came and told me to go home but I didn't want to so I explored and then I fell into the ocean and then I woke up this morning in my domain then I started walking and went through the valley of fear and thought I was Deceit again and then there was a forest and it turned me into a half cat and then these wolves came and tried to kill me then I ran into a labyrinth and these flowers with eyes captured me in vines and choked me and then I came too and I was floating around and having a panic attack then found this door that led to a library and then a door led here and-"

 

Patton rubs his back. "Breath, everything will be ok now."

 

Nemo takes a deep breath. "The domains are connected..." he mumbles. "I still haven't found Sham's... But I remember seeing a web in my dreams..."

 

"Terra and Sham found it. They said they got attack by a giant snake."

 

Nemo pulls away a bit, concerned. "Are they okay?"

 

"Yeah Sham got the snake to stop, Terra tripped but he's fine."

 

Nemo nods slowly then frowns. "Where... Is it?" he asks curiously.

 

"In your domain, there was a cave."

 

Nemo's eyes widen. "Ohhhhhhh... It must have been the one I didn't go in... My phone died from the water, so I didn't want to go in without any light." he shrugs.

 

Patton giggles "Maybe that's for the best, Terra says he could only speak in lies. Like how yours only let you speak in truths."

 

Nemo nods then frowns. "I probably would have had a crippling headache, then... Maybe... There wouldn't have been anyone with me so there would have been no reason to speak..."

 

"Well are you ready to come home?"

 

Nemo frowns and pulls away. "No..."

 

Patton sighs "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing, I just... Don't want to go back right now." Nemo eyes the exit. "I'll come back soon. I promise. I just- need some time to myself right now..."

 

"You have been gone all day, Sham is getting worry and he's not the only one."

 

Nemo sighs. "I know, love." he kisses Patton's forehead. "Soon. I promise." he takes off towards the exit and through the door. He's hit with a cold hallway of stones and keeps running. He flaps his wings slightly to gain some distance.

 

"NEMO COME BACK!" Nemo keeps running, turning down random halls. He eventually slows down, feeling that he's put enough distance between himself and the exit to Patton's domain. His heart breaks a little at that thought, but he shakes his head. He's out of Patton's domain. He can't track him anymore. He walks down the hall as the cold settles in. 

 

 _'_ _You left Patton. What kind of boyfriend are you? You up and left him with your son and everyone else without so much as a word of where you're going or how long you'll be? Do you know how worried he's been? And then you invade his domain and just shrug him off and continue on your little 'quest'?'_ Nemo bites his lip. "The Castle of Insecurity. Nico's domain..." he continues walking.  
  
...  
  
Nico looks up from drawing in Roman's room. "Someone's... In my castle..."

 

Roman frowns "We should go make sure no one gets hurt."

 

Nico nods then his frown deepens. He closes his eyes and concentrates. "It's Nemo..." There's a knock on Roman's door.

 

Roman frowns deeper "Come in."

 

Virgil throws the door open. "Okay. HE HAS TO BE IN ONE OF YOUR DOMAINS!"

 

Nico looks at him grimly. "Nemo?"

 

"HE'S IN YOURS!? NEMO YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

 

"What is going on?" 

 

"Nemo has been jumping domains all day and we can't catch him." Logan says.  
  
...  
  
 _'You're Deceit...'_

 

"Shut up..." Nemo growls. He should run, he should sink out, but instead he continues his steady walk.

 

_'You haven't really changed. No one ever changes. Not Lust. Not Terror. Not **you**.'_

 

Nemo's fist clench. " _Terra_ never tried to hurt anyone of his own free will. Lue is trying to break old habits. And I..."

 

_'Haven't changed one bit. When it comes down to an uncomfortable circumstance, you lie, or you run...'_

 

Nemo sighs. "You're right..."

 

_'I'm always right.'_

 

Nemo closes his eyes and stops. "No... You're not... But I'm too tired to fight you right now..." he continues on. He finds a spiral stair case and begins ascending it. He comes to a heavy steel door and opens it, stepping through. He continues down a hall before he opens a wooden door and steps into a hall. He recognizes it as Roman's castle in the imagination. Exhaustion hits him out of nowhere and he collapses, passing out in the middle of the hall.  
  
...

Nico frowns. "He's... Gone..."

  
"He's in mine." Roman rolls his eyes "I'll get him." He sinks and shows up in front of Nemo he raises an eyebrow. "You look like hell." Roman picks him up and sinks back to his room. "Got him."

 

Nemo hangs limply from Roman's arms. Virgil gasps and takes him. "Nemo!?" Nico looks a bit worried and comes over.

 

Roman shrugs "You said he's been to all our domains who knows what he has been through." Virgil pets Nemo's hair and struggles a bit under his weight. Nemo groans slightly.

 

"Here. Let me help." Nico holds up Nemo's wings and legs. "His room. Go." Virgil starts moving them to Nemo's room. Roman stays in his room. Logan shakes his head and leaves.

 

Virgil pushes Nemo's door open and they lay him down on his bed. Nemo whimpers and grabs around a moment before drawing his snake blanket to himself, nuzzling it and holding it close before his body stills. Nico looks at Virgil. "Patton?"

 

Virgil nods. "Yeah." he heads to Patton's room and knocks, Nico following.


	35. Take a break

Patton opens the door. "Hey, what's up?"

 

"We got Nemo back. Finally..." Virgil says.

 

"Is he ok?"Virgil glances at Nico. 

 

Nico looks uncertain. "He looks exhausted. We haven't given him a physical check yet, but he wouldn't wake up."

 

"He's been through a lot he needs some rest."

 

Nico nods slowly and watches Patton. "Logan said he was jumping from everyone's domain..."

 

"He was in Logan’s but left just as Logan got there." Virgil says and shrugs. "Dunno how if he's never been to them before... Unless Logan's theory of all the domains being connected is right."

 

"It is, he walked through all of them except for Sham's he skips that one."

 

Virgil nods. Nico fidgets with his cloak. "Why? Why would he do that?"

 

"He wanted some time alone, though that is never good for him. He tends to get stuck in his head."

 

Nico bites his lip. "Alone time in my domain is never a good thing..."

 

"Yours, Virgil's and Terra's" Patton frowns "he ran from me..." Nico and Virgil stare at him. 

 

"He WHAT?" Virgil exclaims.

 

Nico frowns. "Something's terribly wrong. Nemo never runs from any of us, especially you... He's always running to you... Why would he..." he looks up in thought. Nico and Virgil glance at each other before wrapping Patton in a hug.

 

Patton holds onto them. "What am I doing wrong? I try to be supportive, I try to make him happy and feel safe. Am I not good enough anymore?" He sobs.They hold Patton tight and close their eyes, each listening to Nemo's subconscious thoughts.

 

"He loves you, Patton. To the point he's upset with himself for bothering you." Nico says. "So, he's running and hiding, hoping you can be happier without him while he tries to figure himself out."

 

"But at the same time he is worried about you feeling this way, about all of us feeling this way. He's worried he's burdening us and he's worried that-" Virgil cuts himself off and glances at Nico. Nico nods for him to continue. "He's... Terrified... That he's becoming Deceit again..." Virgil says slowly. "After lying to Roman and Lue- wait, who's Lue?" Nico's breath catches.

 

Patton shakes his head "Later" he groans "Everyone lies, it's human nature he can't stop from lying every now and again and it frustrating that he thinks he shouldn't lie ever. If basic lying makes you Deceit, then where all Deceit." He wipes his eyes. "Why can't he understand that?"

 

"Because he's been hurt by lies many times... His own and others... And every time lies are involved, he automatically goes into the 'lying is bad' mindset." Nico says slowly.

 

"I don't know what to tell him that I haven't said a hundred times by now and now he's just hiding away and getting himself hurt and he won't talk to me and-" he pulls at his hair.

 

"Shh..." Nico and Virgil hug him tighter. "Breathe..." Virgil says.

 

Patton takes a shaky breath. "I don't know what to do anymore. What can I do?"

 

"He's becoming resistant to one on one..." Virgil mumbles.

 

"Perhaps it's time you've had back up." Nico suggests. "When he wakes up, we're having a family meeting."

 

"What if he runs? What if he doesn't want to change and he falls back to old habits and I lose him and-" he pulls his hair again.

 

"Patton. Breathe." Virgil says steadily. "That's his fear too. But he's fighting it. Vigorously. It would take a lot for him to fall back into being Deceit again...

 

“He's running to protect us. But in reality, he's only isolating himself and making himself weaker. He needs all of us to help him. We're a family. But he has to accept our help. No one can force him to." Nico says.

 

Patton lays his head on his shoulder "I'm so tired, this hasn't been easy on me either..."

 

"I know..." Virgil says, petting his hair. Nico guides them towards the bed. Virgil sits down with Patton on his lap. "You care about him... Deeply... He doesn't realize how much it hurts you to see him like this..."

 

Patton nods "I feel like I need a break, but I know that would only hurt Nemo more, so I feel like I have to push through for him, but is that really fair to me?" Patton looks lost.

 

Nico and Virgil look at each other. "Don't take a break." Nico begs. "What kind of break?" Virgil asks at the same time.

 

Patton shrugs "I don't know I want to help Nemo I really do but it's just bring me down. I'm his boyfriend not his therapist."

 

Virgil nods. "You need to communicate that with him."

 

"But isn't that what he was afraid of?" Nico asks.

 

Patton jumps up and starts pulling on his hair it hurts put he doesn't care. "What about what I'm afraid of? What about my needs? What about how I feel? You don't see him, you don't see him waking up in the middle of the night crying about being Deceit. You don't see me spending hours trying to calm him down. You don't see me cry of the same thing. I am sick and tired of it. I'm tired of bottling my emotions so I can help HIM feel better only to repeat it again the next day or in a few hours. I can't take it anymore. I want it to stop." He sobs and falls to his knees "I want it to stop..."

 

Nico looks at him sadly. He glances at Virgil who nods for him to leave. Nico sinks out and Virgil slowly walks over and kneels down next to Patton. "Your right... It's not fair..." he pets his hair.

 

Patton holds onto him and sobs. "I don't want to hurt him, and I know he doesn't want to hurt me but..." He cries.

 

Virgil continues petting him. "What are your needs...?" he asks softly.

 

Patton shakes his head. "I don't know, I want a full night’s rest, I want to be able to breath without worrying what is going on in his head. I don't know but I'm going to go crazy if this continues."

 

Virgil nods. "He'll sleep in his own room for a while then..." he frowns and thinks. "Has he... Been going to the dark side recently?" Patton sighs and nods. Virgil frowns. "That's part of the problem. The dark side effects light side traits too strongly. Nemo is a light side now. Being in the dark side too often will grind away at him. He's not allowed to go there for a week, and he sleeps in his own room for that time as well." Virgil brushes Patton's hair back. "I'll talk to him when he wakes up."

 

 "He's been trying to help Lust change... It's why Roman and Nico are upset with him."

 

Virgil frowns and sighs. "Nemo..." he groans.

 

"He's not going to like this... Maybe Nico's right and it will just make things worse."

 

"No. You can't continue on like this. It's going to be painful, but in the end, it will be for the best. It's not like you're breaking up out of now where. You're simply sleeping in separate rooms for a week. That's all."

 

"Who is he going to go to when he wakes up crying? I'm still worry about him and not seeing him makes me feel worst because I don't know what he is doing."

 

"If it takes longer than we'll make it longer than a week. He knows he can come to us. He has to get stronger on his own. You've been his only source of strength this whole year. He needs to learn to stand on his own. That includes dealing with his own demons. You can't save him, Patton. In the end, all your doing is hurting yourself. You have. To let. Him go."

 

Patton sighs "Your right, my love is dying and it's getting harder to be a supportive partner. I'm getting more frustrated and annoyed ever time it comes up."

 

Virgil nods. "So yes. A break is the right thing to do. No matter how painful..." Virgil gives him a squeeze. "I'm here for you..."

 

Patton relaxes "Thanks Virgil." He dryly chuckles "I'm kinda jealous, you don't have to worry about this type of stuff with Logan. You two have a great relationship."

 

Virgil shakes his head. "Trust me. We had our period like this too. Every good relationship has its struggles. It's how you handle them that counts."

 

Patton nods "What about Sham?"

 

"Sham has Terra."

 

Patton closes his eyes. "I have also been visiting the dark side. I got talk into help Lust..."

 

"That's not okay. Nemo shouldn't be dragging you into his shenanigans." Virgil frowns

 

Patton shakes his head "It wasn't Nemo... Well not just Nemo. Guilt has been talking to me. He wants me to help him. Lust can't do it on his own."

 

Virgil frowns. "Is it the Guilt that visited Nico? How do you know he's not just literally guilt tripping you? And why you?"

 

Patton shrugs "I don't know he's weird." Patton rubs his head "I took 6 trips in one day. I got really dizzy."

 

Virgil growls. "Patton..." he warns.

 

"I know but Lue needed pain killers."

 

"For what!?"

 

"He got in a fight with Greed trying to protect Sham. Sham sneak out to the dark side to visit Lue."

 

"And why was Sham visiting 'Lue'?" Virgil can't help the protective tone in his voice.

 

"Sham likes Lue, he protected him the first time Sham sink into the dark side."

 

Virgil sighs. "He doesn't need to be going there either. All of you are sacrificing for people that don't even care about you..." he shakes his head. "You can't sacrifice your own health for someone else."

 

Patton doesn't respond biting his lip instead. _'That's kinda my thing. I put everyone above me. Their needs are more important than mine, right?'_

 

"Wrong." Virgil says, overhearing his thoughts. "You know what the flight announcement says before they take off? In an emergency situation, they say to put the air mask on you first instead of your children. Why is that? Aren't the children more important and helpless?"

 

"Yeah..." Patton tilts his head.

 

"Yes, but if the parent passes out because they don't have an air mask, there's no one there to help the child and they both die." Virgil says, determined. "Look, I personally don't agree with trying to help Lue, but I know Nemo and I know you. You're both going to try, but right now you're doing it the wrong way. You're trying to help Nemo, but you're doing it the wrong way. You _need_ to be full before you can give, otherwise you're running on empty. And then you both crash or worse break up. I don't want either of you to go through that, so I'm sending a warning to you now and setting up a minor boundary. Nemo struggles with saying no, but so do you."

 

"I don't like Lue that much either, but I feel like I have to help him, and he is trying. Everything your saying is true, and I agree it's just hard to do..."

 

"And that's why I'm here to help you two keep that boundary."

 

Patton gives a weak smile. "Thank you, really this means a lot to me."

 

Virgil nods and holds Patton tight. "Of course."  
  
...  
  
Nemo blinks and groans. "Hey."

 

Nemo rolls his head over and sees Virgil sitting next to the bed. "Hey?" he tries to sit up but can't. "Ugh... What happened?"

 

"You ran through everyone's domain except Sham's." Virgil raises a brow.

 

Nemo blinks then remembers. "Oh."

 

"We were chasing you the whole time. I swear Logan was about ready to deck you when we found you."

 

"Sorry."

 

"Mmhmm..." Nemo looks down. "You ran from Patton." Nemo closes his eyes. 

 

_'You left Patton. What kind of boyfriend are you?' 'I’m always right.'_

 

"Always right..." Nemo mumbles, not hearing whatever Virgil was saying.

 

"So, you're going to sleep in your own room for a week."

 

Nemo looks up. "What?" he asks a little scared.

 

"You're draining Patton. He needs rest. He's so busy worried about you that he bottles his emotions to help you. He hasn't gotten a full night's rest in a long time. You're not breaking up, but he needs _rest_."

 

_'Leach.'_

 

"Okay..." Nemo says.

 

Virgil gives him a hug. "This is nothing against you. Okay? This is to help both of you."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Nemo?"

 

"Just go. I understand." Virgil gives him a sad look before heading out. Nemo flicks his wrist and locks the door before burying his face into his pillow and sobbing.

 

 _'Do you know how worried he's been? And then you invade his domain and just shrug him off and continue on your little 'quest'?'_  
  
...

Nico rises up in Roman's room and silently sits on the bed, going back to drawing. "How often does Nemo have nightmares about Deceit?" he asks

 

Roman looks at Nico. "Two sometimes three times a week, how did you-"

 

"Patton." Nico continues drawing. "It's taking a toll on him."

 

Roman slowly nods "I bet, I offered to help but Patton says Nemo wouldn't appreciate another Voice in his head."

 

Nico sighs. "Patton wanted to take a break. I begged him not to. Virgil is talking with him right now..."

 

Roman frowns "Why don't you want Patton to take a break?"

 

"If they break up... that would destroy Nemo..." Nico pauses drawing but doesn't look up from the sketch book.

 

Roman puts a hand on his shoulder "But if they keep going it will destroy Patton and that doesn't seem fair. It's not a break up, a break up means Patton doesn't love Nemo anymore. A break is a couple taking some time away from each other usually when one partner needs to work something out."

 

Nico closes his eyes and nods. "I'm worried about them..."

 

"I know you are, we took a break remember. I need time to myself and you let me have that, why can't Patton?'

 

Nico nods. "I know..." he sighs. "I'm sorry I'm just..." he shakes his head.

 

"No let it out, it's ok." Roman rubs Nico's shoulder insuring.

 

"I don't want them to have to go through that... It's so painful and they're both already so... Frail..." Nico curls into Roman and sets the sketch book aside.

 

Roman holds him. "I know but think of it like this. Patton is scratching Nemo back. He keeps scratching it because Nemo needs him to. So, he does, but sooner or later his arm is going to get tired. If he doesn't take a break from scratching his back, he's going to get annoyed and frustrated. He's going to forget why he started doing it in the first place and that will end with a break up, and that will crush Nemo more." Nico nods. "You want to help and protect Nemo because you have been on his side of this situation, but I have been on Patton's side, so I want to protect him. Now... If Patton is... Unhappy with the relationship...then it's his right to end it."

 

Nico grips Roman tightly. "He loves him... He loves him too much and it's running him into the ground..."

 

"And that is why he needs a break, so he doesn't ru himself to the ground. You want to help their relationship let Patton take a break."

 

Nico nods. "Okay..."

 

Roman kisses his head. "They will get through this."

 

"I hope so..." Nico leans on him.  
  
...

Nemo lays in bed for hours, not moving. His mind is a constant whirl wind of what he did wrong, how horrible he is to Patton, to his family, hoe he's burdening them, how stupid and selfish he is. He doesn't come out of his room. He feels sick. He knows he should eat or at least get some water, but at the moment he could care less. He just stares at nothing, thinking of everything.

 

He wants to cry, but he's tired of crying. He's tired of being emotional. He's tired of hurting the people he loves. _'I just want to disappear... Maybe they'll finally be able to be happy without me dragging them down or putting them in danger. I'm tired of thinking. I'm tired of being sick. I'm tired of being scared. Why can’t they just leave me alone?'_ The silence becomes too much. He reaches for his phone, but when he tries to turn it on its dead. He grips it tightly before throwing it and curling up into his blanket again. _'fine. If I can't play it on my phone, I'll play it from my head.'_

 

"She's the tear in my heart-" He feels as though his heart is getting stabbed. "Stay with me- ow." He frowns. Every song he thinks of has some memory or feeling related to Patton connected to it. He thinks a moment. "Help me polarize. Help polarizes. Help me down... My friends and I we got a lot of problems!" he pauses. "Domingo en fuego. I think I lost my halo..." he closes his eyes and his wings curl closer to his back. _'My angel...'_ he hears Patton's voice and bites his lip, trying to hold back tears. _'I don't deserve my wings... I wonder if I can cut them off?'_ he vaguely wonders. He starts again with a shaky voice. "I don't know where you are... You'll have to come and find me, find me..." he pauses again.

 

"I wanted to be a better brother, better son..." he thinks of his family. "Wanted to be a better adversary to the evil I have done..." he sees Deceit in his mind and shakes his head, forcing his eyes to remain open. "I have none- to show- to the one I love but deny, deny, denial, oh..." he sees Patton smiling at him then hears his heart broken scream when Nemo ran from him. 

 

He squeezes his eyes shut before he can't take it anymore. He screams with everything inside him. He screams and it still doesn't feel like it's enough to express his pain. _'I HURT THEM! I FUCKING HURT THEM! I'M A BURDEN TO THEM AND A FUCKING LEECH! THEY THOUGHT I WAS STRONG BUT I FAILED THEM. I DISAPPOINTED THEM!'_ he throws himself off the bed and beats his head against the floor. He eventually stops and groans. "I hurt them. I can't stop being scared of Deceit. I can't stop hurting them. All I do is hurt and use them. Why am I here? What's the point? Aren't they better off without me? They didn't have these problems till I got here. Patton was happier before me. I just drag him down. I can’t- I can’t-" he curls and covers his face with his hands, crying. 

 

"Why can't I just disappear...?" he asks himself quietly. "Why can't I just..." his eyes widen. "Erase their memories of me... And... Die." the thought makes his heart stop. "No. No, no, no, no, no. Patton is memories. He'll find out what happened. I can't do that to him..." he glances up at his door. "I can't keep doing this to him either..."

 

 _'I'm trapped. I want out. I don't want to hurt them.'_ he looks down at his hands and suddenly thinks of something. He feels his room get colder and barely notices the colors dull. He slowly stands on shaky legs and walks to his desk. He opens the drawer and pulls out a pocket knife. He sits down and leans back against his desk, examining the knife and opens it. He traces it with his fingers, running his thumb over the edge of the blade but not applying enough pressure to break the skin. He pulls it away and lays his arm down. He feels cold inside, numb.

 

He can't cry anymore. He doesn't even know if he really wants this. He holds the knife in his right hand, staring at it a moment before moving it to his arm. _'What would Patton think?'_ He stops before he makes the first cut. He shakes and his breathing becomes uneven before he closes the knife and throws it, drawing his knees up and curling his wings around himself. He cries again. _'I'm so fucking tired of crying...'_    
  
...  
  
Sham slowly approaches Nemo's door. He heard screaming earlier as their rooms are right next to each other, and now crying. He softly knocks. "Memeo?"

 

"GO AWAY!" Sham squeaks and runs. Nemo stares at the carpet. _'I just... Yelled at Sham...'_ he stares at the knife, then at nothing. 'Need to move...' he spies the trapdoor and slowly gets up. He drops down and crawls out onto the beach. 

 

A thick fog covers the beach as he walks up a cliff that overlooks the ocean. He watches the waves crash below. "I could jump..." he says matter-of-factly. He steps closer and sits down, legs hanging over the edge. _'I could push off right now and fall onto those rocks... If I didn't die from that then drowning would help...'_ "I'd just be back in three days though..." he groans. _'Maybe that would give Patton enough time to stop worrying about me...'_ he thinks it over a minute more before standing. He backs up a bit before sprinting towards the edge. _'What would Patton think?'_ he skids to a stop and flaps his wings to keep from falling over the edge. He opens his mouth to shout 'I don't care', but nothing comes out. His eyes widen. "That's... A lie. I do care..." he looks around him before sinking into his room. He writes a note and sinks out, slipping it under Logan's door before sinking back into his room and curling up on his bed. "Help me..." he whispers.

…

Logan looks over and picks up the note. _'_ _Idk if you're busy, if so, just ignore this, but when you get the chance would you mind coming over for a bit? I really need help but there's no one else who I know can take this without freaking out. I almost- just. I'll tell you later... If you don't mind. Please ignore me if you're busy, I don't want to burden you... -n'_

 

He quickly reads it then waste no time sinking into his room. He sees Nemo curl up on his bed and walks over sitting down. "I got your note." He rubs his back. Nemo curls up tighter. "Before we start, you know I don't sugar coat things, right?" He continues to rub his back.

 

“I don’t want sugar coating...” he mumbles. His room is dull, almost gray.

 

Logan looks around and frowns _'Depression'_ "Nemo I think a new environment will do you some good, we should move to the relaxing room." Nemo shakes his head. Logan holds his hand. "I want to help, and I will help but you need to let me."

 

Nemo sighs. He holds Logan’s hand tightly, as if afraid of letting go. “My phone died... I almost drowned and the water killed it...” He mumbles

 

Logan squeezes him back. "We can get you a new phone." Nemo closes his eyes and shakes. He needs to cry but he doesn’t want to. "Nemo don't bottle things up, let it out. Crying is a healthy way to release stress and sorrow."

 

Nemo bites his lip too hard and draws blood. He takes a shaky breath. “I’ve been doing it too much...” he mumbles.

 

"There nothing wrong with that, it just means we have things to work through."

 

Nemo slowly crawls into Logan’s lap. “I almost hurt myself... I thought I left that behind...” his eyes find the knife on the floor and he squeezes them shut. His wings are tight against his back.

 

Logan massages his head. "I think Thomas isn't the only one with Depression."

 

“We’re parts of Thomas... it affects us too... some stronger than others...” Nemo relaxes slightly under Logan’s touch. “I thought I could handle it... but then I went to my domain... on a cliff... I almost jumped...” he shakes. “I still don’t want to be here... but I can’t do that to Patton... I have to stay strong for him but right now I just want to disappear and have never existed. I know it’s dumb. I know this is merely a single moment in my life, but just why do I have to be here? I know it’s only us not sleeping in the same room for a week, it’s not like we’re banned from seeing each other, so why did that trigger this mess that I am!?”

 

"You’re an emotional mess and you keep trying to push through without tackling why you feel like this. You need a new method of help. If Depression has a strong influence on you, maybe it's time we look into medication."

 

Nemo dryly laughs. “Tell me something I don’t know...” he shakes his head. “I keep trying to help everyone while ignoring myself... because I’ve tried to solve my own problems and failed. Patton has tried and failed. No one can help me, so I might as well try to do my best for others.”

 

"Your going to run yourself into the ground. You can't help Lue like this, what example are you showing? You need to work this out first before you can help others."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “I don’t know how... everything I try fails. I’m still afraid of him even though he’s gone. I jump at every shadow and I’m tired of it but I can’t change it...”

 

"Let us help you, you can't do this alone. It can change we just need to go by it at a different angle."

 

“What different angle?” Nemo sounds hopeless. “I’ve tried letting people help me and every time I do, they get hurt. I’m sick and tired of hurting and using people. Just leave me and let me die.” He slaps a hand over his mouth.

 

"Not going to happen because we love you and we are not giving up on you. Things have changed, we have Terra now. Terra is amazing with dealing with fears. I have your back and so does everyone else."

 

Nemo leans on Logan and closes his eyes. “Try as you might... There’s no escape... they’re always right...” his head hurts from the amount of lies he’s spoken, yet he can’t stop and can’t recognize them as lies.

 

Logan holds him "Lying isn't always bad and no matter how much you don't like it you will never be 100% honest. It's not realistic."

 

Nemo sighs. “Then comes the part where I ask, ‘what am I?’ And you tell me I’m ‘Nemo Truth Sanders, a side of Thomas Sanders’. We’ve been through this before. We’re- _I’m_ stuck in an endless cycle. And anyone who tries to help me I just drain. You were all happier back when I was a ‘good pretender’ and I played the villain well. So maybe I’m not a villain, maybe I’m not a hero. Maybe I’m just nobody. And honestly, that would be for the best. You could all forget about me and finally go back to being happy.”

 

Logan raises an eyebrow "If you never came to us for help, you and Patton would never get together, Nico would never be born, Patton would still be holding his guilt for his past, Deceit would have killed you and do more damage than he did. Terra would still be in the dark side, should I continue?"

 

Nemo laughs nervously. “Well... when you put it like that...” he bites his lip and hides his face.

 

"You see the good in people in ways none of us would have. Sham wouldn't be here and if he did, he wouldn't be up here. We keep telling you your Nemo because that is the truth, but you refuse to believe it, you question it so we keep telling you in hope that one day you will see that-" he cups Nemo's face and makes him look at him. "You are important, you are needed, you are Truth, but you are not incapable of lying. You are caring and help keep us together. In your own ways and we will never leave you."

 

Nemo stares into Logan’s eyes before he starts trembling and crying. He buries his face into Logan and holds him tight. Logan holds him tight. "I don't care how long it takes we are with you because that is what family does. You taught us that." Nemo gasps and cries harder. The room feels a bit warmer and the colors a little brighter.

 

"We love you. You help me accept help and save my relationship with Virgil, let me do the same for you."

 

Nemo gasps and nods. “P-Please...” Logan nods and doesn't let go. Nemo stays there in Logan’s embrace till he calms down to sniffling.

 

"What do you want now?" Logan rubs his back.

 

“I don’t know... I really don’t know what I want... I don’t want anything. But... I _should_ get some food... I don’t wanna leave my room though...”

 

"I can bring something up?" Logan offers.

 

Nemo nods. “That would be nice."

 

Logan's nods "I will be right back." Logan stands up he looks at the corner. He picks up the pocket knife. "I will be taking this for safety reasons."

 

“Thank you...” Nemo looks at his drawer. “There’s a letter opener underneath the papers... I don’t trust myself...”

 

Logan goes over and picks it. "Thank you for informing me. Anything else?"

 

Nemo thinks before shaking his head. “I mean... if I really wanted to, I could whack myself in the head with my ukulele... but then my poor ukulele.” He jokes.

 

Logan nods "I will be right back." Logan leaves the room.

 

Nemo pulls his snake blanket over his head and curls up. He wonders why his snakes haven’t been all over him this whole time. He looks up and sees them in their terrariums, his mind running on ways he could turn common objects into weapons. He shakes his head and lays down. He can’t relax, so he goes over and is about to grab Pap before he changes his mind and picks up Equate instead. He carries him back to the bed and lets the noodle slither around his arm, the scales running over his skin soothing him.

 ...

Logan goes downstairs and looks in the fridge for something fast. He puts the pocket knife and letter opener on the counter. Virgil is watching Curious George with George in the living room. He looks back at Logan. “Hey, whatcha up to?”

 

"Getting Nemo something to eat." He pulls out some premade Mac and cheese.

 

“How is he?” Logan opens his mouth but doesn't want to worry George. He waits until George isn't looking before lifting up the pocket knife and letter opener with a frown hoping he knows what it means. Virgil’s expression immediately changes to worry. ‘Did he?’ He mouths. Logan shakes his head. Virgil sighs in relief. He gets up while George is distracted with the TV and comes over. “How bad?” He whispers.

 

"Nemo has depression, I'm going to look into some medication for him. He feels hopeless and thought of self-harm and suicide."

 

Virgil nods sadly. “It comes and goes... has been since I met him before I left the dark side...”

 

Logan nods "He needs constant watch over." Logan pulls the Mac and cheese out. "Can I borrow one of your fidget toys?"

 

“Sure, though he finds snakes comforting as well.” Virgil snaps his fingers and a fidget cube appears in his palm. He hands it to Logan. “Anything hard and smooth, basically. Maybe a sequin pillow?” He shrugs.

 

Logan nods "Thank you, would the Patton doll help?"

 

Virgil thinks before shaking his head. “No... too much guilt... but maybe something from Patton... like an extra onesie or something.”

 

Logan thinks "I'll talk to Patton." He looks at the pocket knife and letter open. "Can you get rid of those?"

 

“Yeah, sure thing.” Virgil picks them up and snaps his fingers, sending them to his room.

 

Logan kisses his head. "I'll be in Nemo room if you need me."

 

“Okay... tell him I love him and I’m here for him.” Virgil says. “Also, don’t tell him you told me. He’ll just feel like he’s begging for attention. I figured it out.”

 

Logan nods "Ok." Logan grabs the bowel and goes upstairs. He stops by Patton's room. He knocks. 

 

"Come in." Logan walks in. "Hey Lo, what's up?" 

 

"Do you have something I can give Nemo that belongs to you that will make him feel better?" Patton thinks for a moment.

 

"Here have my cat onesie." Patton takes it off and hands it to Logan. 

 

"Thank you, Patton." Patton nods

 

"Tell him I love him, and I hope he feels better soon." 

 

Logan nods "I will." He leaves and goes to Nemo room. He closes the door behind him. "I'm back."

 

Nemo looks up from under the snake blanket. “Hey.” He offers him a smile. His room is still a bit dull, but warmer than when Logan first came in. Equate pokes his head out and flicks his tongue. Nemo chuckles and pets his head.

 

"I brought you Mac and cheese is that ok?"

 

Nemo smiles. “Ya, sounds good.” He sits up and let’s Equate coil around his neck. He spies something in Logan’s hand. “What’s that?”

 

"Fidget cube for when you have those thoughts." Logan hands him the food and cube.

 

Nemo takes the cube and looks at it like he’s never seen it before. He clicks a few of the buttons before he starts making a beat out of it. He smirks and taps his fork against the bowl for the high hats. “What is love? Baby don’t hurt me! Don’t hurt me! No more.”

 

_Tap. Tap. Ding! Tap. Tap. Ding!_

 

Logan smirks "I also got you this." He holds up Patton's onesie. Nemo stops and stares at the onesie. He sets the cube down and reaches for the onesie. Logan let's him take it.

 

Nemo carefully holds it and gazes at it. He lifts it up to his face and inhales deeply before rubbing his face against it, expression remorseful. “Does he know?” He asks quietly.

 

Logan shakes his head. "I didn't tell him, he did want me to tell you that he loves you and hopes you feel better soon."

 

Nemo smiles softly. “Thank you.” He ties the onesie around his shoulders, much to Equate’s distaste. He starts eating. “Hey... do you mind bringing my computer over? It’s too quiet...”

 

"Of course." Logan walks over and hands it to him. "I'll talk to Roman about getting you a new phone."

 

“Thanks.” Nemo sets his computer on his bed beside him and opens it. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to... I know you have George and Virgil too...”

 

"None sense I just talk to Virgil. He understands and wants me to tell you he's here for you two."

 

Nemo smiles softly and holds up the cube. “This is his doing?”

 

"I asked him if I could borrow one of his toys."

 

Nemo nods. “He probably already knows...” he frowns. “He always does...”

 

Logan nods "He also wanted me to tell you that he loves you."

 

“I know...” Nemo plays with the cube a bit, fighting back crying again. “I wish I could get better for him... for Patton... I just... Can’t and I don’t know why. I think I’ve beaten it and it comes back and bites me again...”

 

"Sadly, that's going to happen. I think medication will help and I will make sure you get the right one. It worked for Thomas." He pauses for a second. "Did you run away because of Roman?" Nemo freezes and his wings curl around himself slightly. Logan sighs "I take that as a yes, do you know why he is upset with you?"

 

“Yes.” Nemo’s wings tighten.

 

"Tell me then." Logan takes his hand.

 

“I lied to him...” Nemo stays stiff.

 

"Wrong that isn't why he's mad."

 

Nemo looks at him. “Lue?” He asks quietly, tilting his head.

 

"Nope, He can care less about Lue or you helping him."

 

Nemo frowns. “Then what?”

 

"He's mad because he doesn't think you trust him. He's been struggling with keeping Pride in check. He's gotten better but for a little he was upset with himself for losing control and was taking pride in the fact that he hasn't. You lying to him because you didn't know how he would react tells him that you didn't trust him to control himself."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “It wasn’t that... that’s not what I meant... I lied because I didn’t want to hurt him...”

 

"Hurt him how?"

 

“I- I don’t know...” Nemo closes his eyes. “Or out of selfishness to avoid an uncomfortable conversation...” he sighs.

 

Logan sighs and rubs circles in Nemo hand. "What done is done, when your able you should apologize and make sure he knows that you do trust him."

 

Nemo nods. “I will...” He grips Logan’s hand before moving to play some music on his computer.

 

"I don't think your being selfish, you are just scared."

 

Nemo ducks his head. ‘But I’m still not sure if fear’s a rival, or close relative to truth.’ The song plays.

 

Nemo laughs lightly. “Good timing...” he looks at his computer a moment before rewinding the song.

 

‘Begin with bullet, now add fire to the proof- But I'm still not sure if fear's a rival or close relative to truth.  
Either way it helps to hear these words bounce off of you. The softest echo could be enough for me to make it through...’

 

"I was scared of Terra and my decision became selfish. Wanting to get rid of Terra even though that wasn't fair to him, but when I face my fears, I found that Terra wasn't a threat."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “My fear is dead, yet I’m still afraid of him...”

 

"He doesn't have to be alive for him to scare you."

 

Nemo sets the bowl on the bedside table and lays down, curling up and drawing the onesie to his cheeks. “Why can’t I just stop being afraid of him? I was able to face him when he was alive, but now that he’s gone, I feel like he’s hiding under every leaf and I hate it!”

 

"PTSD."

 

Nemo flinches and looks up at Logan. “Probably...”

 

"No, I'm certain."

 

Nemo nods. “First it was Malice... now Deceit...” he groans and lays down before opening his eyes. “No... Malice is still around. He was talking to me as if I was Deceit when I was in Terra’s realm...” he dryly laughs. “Two fears at once... fun...”

 

"Malice is also dead, I don't know much about Terra's realm so I can't explain what happened in there."

 

Nemo shrugs. “This fog came in around me and made my fears reality. Malice was making advances on me and I looked like Deceit again.”

 

"Why do you think you’re going to be come Deceit?"

 

“I don’t know...” Nemo grips the onesie, trapping Equate who hisses and slithers away. He grabs the cube and starts playing with it.

 

Logan comes closer and hugs Nemo. "We will figure this out."

 

Nemo curls into Logan. “I keep lying... I feel sick...” he whispers. “I always feel sick...”

 

Logan massages his head. "Your falling into old habits but your new role doesn't like that. You’re not Deceit anymore."

 

Nemo nods and pushes his head more into Logan’s hand. _‘Pathetic. So needy.’_ He whimpers.

 

"No stop you’re not Pathetic or needy. You have been through a lot this is a normal response."

 

“You’re reading my mind...” Nemo comments but continues to push his head into Logan. _‘Stop. You know he doesn’t like physical attention. You’re making him uncomfortable.’_ He squeezes his eyes shut as his room darkens. “Pattoooooon!” He whines.

 

Logan squeezes him. "Shh I'm fine, you need me right now I don't mind." _'Don't lie to him it will only make things worse.'_

 

Nemo’s heart clenches and he pushes Logan away and slides off his lap. He stands up and walks over to the chair next to his desk, carrying his blanket with him. He closes his eyes. “You’re just here to make sure I don’t hurt myself... trust me, what happens in my head is a lot worse than anything I could do to myself...”

 

"Nemo-"

 

“Don’t. Don’t push yourself for me.” Nemo doesn’t look at him.

 

Logan sighs "I won't but I'm not leaving either."

 

“Suit yourself...” Nemo climbs off the chair and lays on the floor, curling up. _‘Why am I like this?’_ Logan sits on the ground and goes to massage his head. Nemo pulls away. Logan sighs he gets up and heads to the bed. He summons his laptop and starts typing.

 

Nemo listens to Logan typing and focuses on it, letting it drown out the voices in his head. He sighs as his eyes start sliding closed. He’s soon snoring quietly on the floor. Logan sighs he picks up a pillow and slides it under. Nemo's head. He puts Patton's onesie near him as well in case he wants to grab it.Logan continues to study on PTSD's and Depression. Determined to help Nemo.


	36. Mood Swings

Nico knocks on Patton’s door. "Come in."

 

Nico opens the door and steps in. “Hey...”

 

"Hey... what's up?" Patton looks up from his cook book.

 

“Nothing just seeing what you were up to.” Nico glances at the cook book. “New recipe?”

 

"Na Sometimes I just like to read cook books." Patton shrugs "Keeps my mind off things."

 

Nico nods slowly. “How are you feeling?” He asks gently.

 

"Bad." Patton continues to skim the book he's pretty sure he doesn't know what's he reading. Nico frowns a little and sits down next to Patton.

 

"Maybe this break was a bad idea."

 

Nico sighs. “No... it wasn’t.” He looks at Patton. “When I asked you to not to, I thought you were talking about breaking up. But you’re not. It’s only a week of not sleeping together, but you can still see each other if you two choose to do so...” he looks away in thought. “This is necessary to keep you and your relationship healthy. You’ve both become too dependent on one another and it’s suffocating both of you...”

 

"But I feel like I'm hurting him."

 

“He feels the exact same way when you try to help him...”

 

Patton frowns "That doesn't make me feel better."

 

Nico bites his lip. “Pain is a part of every good thing... if there’s no pain then it’s not actually real...” he looks down. “He doesn’t want to see you hurt... and you don’t want to see him hurt. But you both need to be able to support yourself before you can support one another.”

 

"I support myself just fine." Patton crosses his arms.

 

Nico watches Patton sadly. “You wear a good mask...” he simply says. Patton raises his eyebrow.

 

Nico sighs. “You bottle your emotions more often than you admit, and not just for Nemo, but for all of us. It’s wearing down on you and you can’t keep doing it. You’re not okay, and haven’t been for some time, but Nemo running away was just the final push that made your mask crack...”

 

Patton looks away. "I'm not bottling my Emotions."

 

Nico raises a brow. “Then what’s up with your closet having a lock on it?” He nods towards it.

 

"That is none of your business."

 

Nico sighs. “And now the defenses come up...” he glances at Patton. “I’m worried about you...”

 

"Why? You seem more worry about Nemo earlier."

 

Nico closes his eyes. _‘This isn’t working...’_ “I misunderstood...” Patton looks at Nico. “I was scared because I thought you two were breaking up...” Nico continues looking at the ground before looking up at the closet.

  
"Why? That's none of your concern."

 

Nico looks at Patton, mildly shocked. “Patton... we’re family... we care for each other and want the best for everyone...”

 

"Yeah... Well still just... I don't know..."

 

Nico looks at him softly and places his hand over his. “It’s okay to not know. We’re here to help you...” Patton pulls his hand away and lays on his back. He stares at the ceiling. Nico watches him.

 

Patton sighs "You want to look in my closet, don't you?"

 

Nico bites his lip. “I’m... a little curious...”

 

Patton sighs "Curiosity kills the cat."

 

Nico winces. “I hope out of all the metaphors the mindscape makes reality, that isn’t one of them...”

 

"I think Nemo said something about turning in a cat in one of the domains." Nico raises a brow.

 

"He was talking really fast." Nico nods and looks down. Patton sighs "Fine I don't care anymore." He flicks his wrist and the lock disappears. Nico glances at Patton worriedly before standing and going to the cabinet. Patton looks away. Nico opens it. There is a giant book case for of bottles of blue, purple, dark purple, red, pink, orange, dark red, and green. There are more than 50 bottles in total.

 

Nico covers his mouth and glances back at Patton worriedly. Patton shrugs Nico picks up one of the blue bottles carefully and analyzes it. “Could we split them up among us? Or drain them partly at a time?” He holds the bottle up to the light.

 

"Sure, if you want feel sad." Patton rolls his eyes.

 

Nico frowns and looks at the other bottles. He snaps his fingers and send the blue one he was holding to his room. “What are these?” He picks up an orange one and a green one.

 

"The green one is jealous and the orange one is...I don't know. It's probably nothing."

 

Nico tilts his head. He snaps his fingers and sends the green one to his room while he analyzes the orange one. “Curiosity? Insecurity?”

 

Patton looks over "What are you doing?"

 

“You said I could take them.” Nico’s still trying to figure out the orange one. “Maybe I’d be better at managing sadness... Roman has already worked through jealousy. If we take them in small doses, we can manage them.”

 

Patton suddenly become very worry. "You shouldn't take those! There dangerous that's why their lock in a closet!"

 

“It’s just as dangerous for you to lock them up.” Nico looks through them once more before closing the closet and turning to Patton. “I’ll keep them safe, I promise.” Patton doesn't look convince. Nico sighs. “I’m trying to help you-“ Patton starts laughing Nico looks taken aback.

 

Patton just continues to laugh "Bottle Emotions what if I'm in a bottle?"

 

“Patton, no-“ Patton laughs louder Nico looks scared. _‘Help...’_

 

Patton starts crying "It's hopeless." Nico slowly walks over to him and goes to hug him. Patton holds onto him. "Nemo going to break up with I just know it."

 

Nico shakes his head. “No. No he’s not. He loves you so much. He’s fighting for you. He’s fighting to get better he just needs time.” He holds Patton tightly and rubs his back.

 

"What if he fails? What if he stops trying? What if I'm not good enough anymore."

 

“He’s not going to fail because we won’t let him. He’s not going to stop trying because he loves you too much to do that. You are more than enough for him. He loves you so much, Patton. He’s not going to leave you.”

 

Patton stops crying. "Well maybe I should leave him."

 

“W-why?”

 

Patton pulls away and crosses his arms. "He's getting on my nerves for one, I'm tired of him crying, I sigh up to date a cry baby." Nico winces.

 

“A-Are you... okay?”

 

"I'm just fine _Nico_ of course you don't care. You only care about Roman and Nemo."

 

Nico winces again. He pulls away a bit. “That’s not tr-“

 

"Oh, that's rich you wouldn't know truth if Nemo slap you in the face."

 

Nico grits his teeth. “Patton, what’s gotten into you?” He stands.

 

"Aww are you upset? What else is new. Careful your face will become as red as your hair."

 

Nico closes his eyes and turns away. “Patton, I- I have to go...” he steps towards the door.

 

"Yeah go cry to Roman."

 

Nico clenches his fist and opens the door, closing it quietly behind him. He shakes and stands in the hall a moment. He glances at Roman’s door but doesn’t move towards it. He feels something familiar, too familiar. “Depression...” he growls. He forces himself to move towards Roman’s door, no matter how much he doesn’t want to. He can NOT be alone right now. He knocks.

 

"Come in."

 

Nico opens the door and steps in. “Guard up. Depression is back.” He grimly says.

 

"What!? Is Thomas not taking his meds?" Roman shoots up.

 

“I don’t know, but it just tried to take me, and Patton is acting off. I don’t know how Nemo’s holding up, but I suspect not good.” Nico frowns.

 

Roman frowns then raise an eyebrow. "Off how?"

 

“He broke down then suddenly pushed me away and saying how I would come crying to you.” Nico looks away. “I’m not worried about specifically what he said, I’m worried about _him_. He had a lock on his closet and when he finally unlocked it and I looked there were at least 50 bottles of multiple colors."

 

Roman hisses "Oh that's not good, we need to find Logan."

 

Nico nods and goes to Logan's room. He pokes his head in. “Logan?”

 

“He’s in Nemo’s room.” Virgil is standing at the top of the stairs, holding George and frowning. “Nemo’s not doing good...”

 

“Neither is Patton.” Nico frowns. “ _It_ just tried to take me...”

 

Virgil nods. “Ask Logan about Thomas’s meds.”

 

Roman nods and opens Nemo door. "Logan!" 

 

Logan shoots up from his computer. "What? I'm kinda busy." 

 

"Patton is having mood swings." 

 

Logan's face goes white. "NOW!?"

 

Nemo shoots up from his slumber on the floor. “Wha?” He looks around confused. Nico comes over next to Roman.

 

Logan groans "I'll deal with Patton keep Nemo company." Logan closes his laptop.

 

Nemo sits up sleepily. “Patton?” He suddenly looks concerned.

 

“He’s okay just-“

 

“Falsehood. I can see it on your face.” Nemo interrupts Nico with a frown.

 

"I will deal with it...I always do." Logan shakes his head as he leaves.

 

Nemo gets up. “Not without me!”

 

Roman's eyes when wide. "Oh no you do not want to do that. Trust me only Logan can handle him." Nico blocks Nemo’s path and Nemo lets out a growl but doesn’t push past them. He dramatically walks over to his bed and flops on it. Nico looks at Roman worriedly.

 

Roman shrugs they could hear yelling coming from Patton's room. Roman sighs and closes Nemo door. Nico walks over and sits next to Nemo. He sighs. He’s not ready for another emotional break down. “I don’t need a babysitter.” Nemo says muffled.

 

Roman sits next to Nemo. "How do you feel?"

 

“Tired.” Nemo suddenly remembers something and shoots away from both of them, staring a moment before he curls up in a corner. 

 

Nico frowns. “Wh-“

 

“IM SORRY!” Nemo draws his knees up. “IM SORRY I LIED TO YOU! I WAS SELFISH AND JUST WANTED TO AVOID THE CONVERSATION BUT INSTEAD I JUST HURT YOU BOTH AND IM SORRY-“ he gasps. _‘You’re always sorry for something.’_ He trembles and buries his face in his arms.

 

Roman frowns and looks at Nico. Nico watches him closely, as if not hearing his words and just watching him. Roman sighs "I'm over it, I forgive you."

 

“F-Falsssehooood...” Nemo stutters as he trembles, wings wrapped tightly around himself. Nico’s frown deepens.

 

Roman sighs he puts his head in his hands. _'Why did Logan leave me with him? I'm terrible at this.'_

 

Nemo’s eyes spot the trapdoor. Nico follows his eyes a moment. Nemo thinks it over for a second before he takes off and Nico is just as quick to pin him down. “GET OFF OF ME!” Nemo hisses, but Nico remains calm. “LET ME GO BEFORE I HURT YOU!”

 

“You won’t hurt me.” Nemo stops struggling and stares at Nico. “You’re not alone.” Nemo starts struggling again.

 

Roman goes over and helps to hold him. "Stop running."

 

Nemo’s body goes limp as he pants and lets his head roll to the side. “Can’t... hurt you... anymore...”

 

“That’s life.” Nico says. Nemo closes his eyes.

 

"Where family it's part of the job to hurt each other. I hurt Virgil all the time."

 

Nico closes his eyes. _‘Romaaaaaaaan!’_ He mentally groans. Nemo doesn’t look like he feels any better. “We hurt each other because we’re trying to help each other, sometimes when we don’t want to be helped...” Nico says. 

 

“Can you both please get off of me?” Nemo says. 

 

“Can you please not run?” Nico replies. Nemo bites his lip

 

"When you promise not to run, we will get off. Look we got into a fight, I got upset, but I don't hate you. I will never hate you."

 

Nemo looks up at him, eyes showing fear and remorse. “P-Promise?” His voice cracks and he look do be trying to curl in on himself had Roman and Nico not been holding him down.

 

“Yes of course I don't hate you. I love you Nemo. Ya little fish."

 

Nemo smiles slightly. “I love you too... both of you.”

 

Nico smirks and sits up. “You won’t run?” Nemo nods. Nico lets him go. Nemo draws his arms up and hugs himself. He looks down and frowns. Roman holds him gently. Nemo leans on him. Nico comes over and wraps his arms around them as well. Roman rubs his back.“What’s up?” Nico asks. 

 

“I’m tired of being here...” Nico looks at Roman.

 

"In this room or something else?"

 

“Both.”

 

"We can move to a new room."

 

Nemo sighs. “I get overly apologetic for everything, then I get tired of saying ‘I’m sorry’ so I start not caring and then Depression creeps in and is like ‘hey old friend!’“ Nico frowns.

 

Roman sighs "Where here for you."

 

“Everyone says that.” Nemo bites his lip before squirming out of Roman and Nico’s arms. 

 

“Nemo-“

 

“Stop. Just stop. Let me suffer alone.” He slaps a hand over his mouth. _‘WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? WHY CAN’T I JUST LET THEM HELP ME!?’_ Nico stands. “Do you want some sleep meds?”

 

Nemo hesitates. “S-Sham... I- I yelled at him...” He sinks to his knees, holding himself.

 

Roman stands up "Sham is a kid he will get over it."

 

“He has Terra. They’re okay. All the kids are okay.” Nico says. Nemo continues clutching the carpet before he suddenly shoots up towards the bed. He grabs a fidget cube and starts furiously messing with it, as if stopping will let him die. Nico looks at him. “Relaxing room. Now.” He takes Nemo’s arm and Roman’s hand and sinks out with them. They rise up and the room changes to resemble the dark side commons. Nico looks around, surprised. He looks at Roman. Nemo curls in on himself.

 

"The room is designed to give the most stress person the environment that will best calm them."

 

“But why is the dark side calming to him?” Nico asks and looks back at Nemo, only to find him gone. “NEMO!?”

 

"I think I know where he went." Roman crosses his arms.

 

“What?”

 

"He clearly went to the dark side."

 

“Why? Nemo!” Nico groans. “THIS ISNT HELPING YOU!” He shouts though he knows Nemo is gone. A whimper sounds behind the couch.

 

"Wait." Roman looks behind the couch. Nemo’s curled up there, shaking. "Nemo what's wrong?" Roman frowns

 

“Y-you think- I would just- leave?” Nemo doesn’t look up. _‘I’m tired of talking...’_ Nico comes around the other side. Nemo hears him. _‘Trapped.’_ He thinks.

 

"That was my bad, I'm sorry I should have gave you more trust." Nemo stays silent. Nico steps closer and Nemo flinches, running his head into the back of the couch. He yips but doesn’t say anything else. Nico backs away and Nemo continues to tremble. "Do you need space?" Nemo nods "Nico back off let's give him some space." Roman backs off himself. Nico backs away and moves over to Roman. Nemo wants to scream. He feels sick and tired, confused and sad. He doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know what he wants. The room changes to them on a cliff, surrounded by a storm as the turbulent waves crash below them. Rain comes down in sheets and starts to soak them. Lightning lights up the sky. "That's new, how is this claiming?"

 

Nico thinks. “Maybe... it’s... representing how he feels? So this-“ He gestures to their surroundings. “Is him getting his feelings out somehow.”

 

"The room can't hurt us so we're safe." Nemo slowly sits up and lets the rain wash over his face. He breathes in its sweet scent and legs his wings open a bit. He closes his eyes and breathes, the rolling thunder matching his beating heart. Roman smiles and stays quiet. He holds Nico's hand Nico squeezes it. Nemo opens his eyes and looks up at the sky. He feels the cold rain hitting his face and blinks. He stands and tests his wings, stretching them a moment before taking a running start and leaping off the cliff. He opens his wings and shoots up into the sky. "I really hope he doesn't hit the ceiling."

 

He beats his wings strongly, as if flying high enough will allow him to escape all his troubles. Lightning streaks through the sky next to him and he does a barrel roll to the side, unfazed. He feels his soaked shirt cling to him but ignores it. Streaks of plasma erupt all around him, but he’s not afraid. He’s free-

 

_SMACK!_

 

Nemo shrieks and falls out of the clouds, back in Roman and Nico’s view. They watch him fall towards the angry water before he catches himself and flaps his wings, hovering above the waves. "It's still a room, it can only get so big." Roman calls out. Nemo shakes his head and flies the perimeter before heading up again. He dives out of the clouds, does a barrel roll and a figure 8 before returning to the cliff and landing with a sigh. The rain slows. Roman keeps his distances not wanting to ruin his moment.

 

Nemo looks down at the ground. _‘I’m being dramatic...’_ he thinks. He looks over at Roman and Nico and nods to them. _‘Why don’t I just speak?’_ Roman comes over and sits next to him. He holds his hand gently in case he wants to pull away. Nemo doesn’t pull away. He doesn’t speak or move. The rain stops, as does the lightning. Roman gives his hand a squeeze. Nemo closes his eyes. Nico stays back, not wanting to crowd him. Roman rubs circles in Nemo's hand.

 

Nemo lets him and draws knees up, resting his head on them and focusing on Roman's touch. "I killed my phone..." he mumbles.

 

Roman snaps his fingers and summons a new phone he holds it out to Nemo. "Just like your old one."

 

Nemo takes it. "Thanks."

 

"No problem ya flying fish." Nemo snorts and laughs. Roman smirks

 

Nemo shakes his head, still smiling. "Alright. I know you've got at least a hundred swimming in that noggin of yours." he winks. "Let’s hear 'em." Nico smiles and comes a bit closer.

 

"Joke's on you, clownie." Nico smirks Nemo snorts and covers his mouth. "I heard you were a catfish earlier?" Nico inquires.

 

Nemo blushes. "It was horrible."

 

Roman laughs "A cat?"

 

"Were you flounder-ing about?" Nico asks, still smirking.

 

Nemo throws his head back in laughter. "Holy carp..." Nico laughs.

 

Roman laughs "Nico your Schooling him. We should dolphinitely scale back on the fish puns." Nemo falls over, laughing. Nico sits down, wheezing. "Oh, I'm sorry but am I Krilling you?"

 

Nemo covers his mouth, rolling around. "I mean, it is pure gold- fish." Nico smirks.

 

Nemo gasps. "Can’t- breathe!" he laughs. "You brought a cod to a swordfish fight, dear." Nico raises a brow testily at Roman.

 

"You Betta believe it Nico, this is a great oppor-tuna-ty!" This is going to get a-trout-cious real quick!" Nemo hacks and coughs. "We whaley need to stop now."

 

Nico laughs. "You okay there, Cichlid?"

 

Nemo holds up a hand, on the verge of crying from laughing too hard. "Okay! Please!"

 

Roman smirks "Ok we'll stop." He boops Nemo's nose. Nemo giggles like an idiot. Nico smirks. "Feeling better?" Nemo can't stop smiling and nods. "Good cause I'm starving and now I'm craving sea food."

 

Nemo laughs again and blushes. Nico chuckles. "Shrimp anyone?" Nemo's head shoot up, eyes wide with excitement.

 

"Sounds like a great idea."

 

Nemo giggles and hugs them both. "I love you so much."

 

Nico holds him tight. "We love you too."

 

"Always." Nemo sighs happily and relaxes in their embrace. Roman thinks for a second. "Should we check on Logan and Patton?"

 

Nemo hesitates and tenses slightly. Nico feels this. "I'm sure Logan has it. Let's just go get some shrimp, okay?" Nemo nods and lets them sink out with him.

 

"Ok so usually we cook but it's 11 at night so if you want, I can just summon it."

 

"What!?" Nemo looks at the clock. "H-how-"

 

"You were gone most the day." Nico shrugs.

 

Roman shrug "Patton told us to give you some space."

 

Nemo nods slowly then closes his eyes. "I ran from him..."

 

"We know." Nico says and places a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Patton will come back, he's not giving up on you."

 

Nemo nods. "I'm not giving up on him either." he says determined. "FUCK DEPRESSION!" He shouts. 

 

They hear a gasp and turn around to find Sham standing outside the kitchen. "Daddy say good word! Daddy not drink soap!" he giggles.

 

Nico sighs. "Sham, what are you doing up so late, little prince?"

 

"Even brave princes need their beauty sleep." Roman picks him up.

 

Sham giggles. "Go!" he makes grabby hands for Nemo.

 

Nemo smiles softly and comes over, kissing his forehead and brushing his hair back. "I love you. Don't ever forget that." he boops Sham's nose. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier..."

 

Sham signs 'I forgive you. I love you too.' Nemo smiles and gives him one more kiss on the forehead.

 

"I'll tuck him in." Nico says and takes him from Roman.

 

"Thanks." They hear giggling coming from upstairs before Patton comes flying down and jumps on Nemo holding onto him and nuzzling him. Nemo holds Patton tightly, shaking a bit.

 

"PATTON!" Logan comes down the stairs. He a little bruises and scratch up and his glasses are crooked. He groans. "Patton let go of Nemo right now!" 

 

"NOOOOO!" Patton whines.

 

Nemo looks at Logan with concern before looking down at Patton and petting him. "What's going on?" Nico eyes Logan's state wearily.

 

Logan ignores there is looks "Mood swings, he just got very clingy and heard Nemo."

 

"I love you." Patton blissfully nuzzles Nemo like nothing is wrong.

 

"Patton let go." 

 

"No!"

 

Nemo kisses Patton's head. "I love you too, but listen to Logan, love." he sway them a bit to get some room before picking Patton up and gazing at him, suddenly hit with a train of love. Nico walks past Logan, heading upstairs with Sham already asleep in his arms.

 

Patton pouts "Nooooo." Logan tries to take Patton away and Patton slaps him. "Nooooo."

 

Logan glares as he rubs his face. Roman sighs "Do you need the rope?" 

 

"Yes, I do." Roman snaps his fingers and summons rope.

 

Nemo tightens his grip on Patton, curling his wings around him defensively. “What’s that for?”

 

Logan sighs "Don't worry about just give me Patton." Patton becomes scared and starts to shake.

 

"Trust Logan he knows what he is doing." Roman assures.

 

Nemo’s eyes narrow at them and he growls, holding Patton close. “ _Mine_.“ he sinks out with him.

 

"NO!" Logan growls "Nemo cannot have Patton right now." Logan and Roman head upstairs.

 

Nemo rises up with Patton in his domain and mentally locks it and his room. He holds Patton close and pets his hair. “I won’t let anyone hurt you...”

 

Patton giggles "My hero." Nemo smiles and kisses his head. Patton nuzzles his neck. "Logan was mean, he yelled at me."

 

Nemo growls and his wings pull Patton closer. “I won’t let that happen again.”

 

Patton hums "He was going to tie me up and keep me away from you." Nemo grits his teeth and kisses Patton all over his face. Patton giggles "I've missed you."

 

“I’ve missed you too... I love you so much...” Nemo nuzzles him and continues kissing him. Patton smiles wide as he surrenders in Nemo's arms. Nemo pets him and kisses him in any way he can. His heart is near bursting with love for his honeybee. He closes his eyes and kisses him once more before resting his head on Patton’s shoulder.

 

Everything is quite until Nemo hears crying. Nemo looks down at Patton. “What’s wrong?” He asks concerned.

 

"I don't want to lose you."

 

“You’re not going to lose me.” Nemo nuzzles him. “You’ll never lose me.”

 

"I'm sorry I asked for a break."

 

“Shhh... don’t be. It’s necessary.”

 

"But I want you." Patton holds him close.

 

“I know, Love.” Nemo pets his hair. “I know, but we both need to work on things in ourselves...” he closes his eyes. His mouth moves but nothing comes out. Nemo frowns. Patton crosses his arms and pouts.“What is it?” Nemo rubs his arm. Patton opens his mouth, but no words come out. Nemo places his fingers on Patton’s temples and listens to his thoughts.

 

_'I’m fine, nothing is wrong, stupid room, I'm scared."_

 

Nemo puts him on his lap and rocks him. “Shhh... what’s wrong?” Patton continues to not be able to speak. Nemo closes his eyes and listens to Patton’s thoughts again.

 

_"I'm scared, I'm angry, I'm sad, I'm happy, I'm needy, I'm... I don't know I'm confused."_

 

Nemo continues to rock him. “Where do you wanna go?”

 

Patton lays his head on him. "I'm tired." He closes his eyes.

 

Nemo pets his hair and lays Patton down. He moves away and starts digging a nest in the sand before picking Patton up and setting him in it. He lays down next to him and covers them with his wings, creating a makeshift tent. “I love you... I’ll keep you safe.” He remembers Roman and Logan with the ropes, moving closer to take Patton from him. 

 

 _‘He was going to tie me up and keep me away from you._ ’ He remembers Patton saying. Anger stirs in him. Anger that Logan would _dare_ treat Patton like an _animal_. He wonders how many times he’s done it before. He feels anger and distrust towards Roman for just standing by and even providing the ropes though he knew what Logan was going to do. 

 

He looks down at Patton and pets his hair as he sleeps. _‘I will protect you...’_ he mentally promises.

...

Nico comes back downstairs and looks around. “Where’s Nemo and Patton?” He goes back upstairs and finds Logan and Roman. “What happened?”

 

"He ran off with Patton!" Roman and Logan pace the hallway. "What are we going to do?" 

 

"I don't know but this is bad."

 

“Wait, ran off where?” Nico asks with a frown.

 

Virgil comes out of George’s room, stumbling sleepily. “Can you keep it down please?”

 

"His domain and he lock it down we can't get in." 

 

Logan sighs "Sorry Virgil."

 

“Who locked their domain?” Virgil asks.

 

“Nemo. He ran off with Patton.” Nico answers.

 

Virgil looks at Logan again and notices the bruises and slap mark. His eyes widen and he rushes to him. “What happened!?”

 

"I'm fine this is nothing." 

 

Roman nods "Yeah he's done worst." Roman shivers.

 

"Not helping Roman."

 

Virgil looks between Roman and Logan. “Patton...?” He asks quietly.

 

Logan nods "Mood swings." he groans "Very unpredictable." 

 

"Teen Patton was a nightmare. Logan was the only one who could handle him because he has no feelings... Wait" 

 

Logan rolls his eyes. "I had thicker skin." Virgil almost growls at Roman. 

 

Nico frowns. “You let him beat you up and then tied him up when he was at his weakest point? GREAT STRATEGY!” He sighs and starts pacing. 

 

Virgil looks at him. “How do you know that?”

 

Nico points at Nemo’s door. “His thoughts are very loud right now. Logan was going to tie Patton up and he’s very upset about it...”

 

"The rope was to keep him from going anywhere. Patton is very toxic and yes, I would like it if he stops hitting me."

 

Nico stops and spins around. “STOP TREATING EVERYONE LIKE AN ANIMAL! YOU ARENT ABOVE US NO MATTER HOW HIGH AND MIGHTY YOU THINK YOU ARE!”

 

“Nico. Enough.” Virgil stands between them.

 

"This has nothing to do with being 'High and Mighty' you don't know Patton. You didn't have to deal with him during a mood swing. You don't know what he does and now he's trap with Nemo." Roman stands in front of Nico. 

 

"Love don’t-"

 

“Trapped with Nemo!? Nemo’s the one who took him! He’s trying to protect Patton from _you_. Because you’re the one who’s overreacting! You’re the one who was hurt by Patton and now every time he’s slightly out of control you jump!”

 

Virgil grabs Nico’s arm and yanks him into Roman’s room, shoving him onto the bed. “Bed. Now.” He walks out and leads Logan to his room. Nico curls upon the bed in a defensive position, glaring at Virgil as he leaves. Roman enters his room and closes his door. Nico crosses his arms. “He doesn’t have to do that. There’s other ways...”

 

Roman comes over and rubs his back. "What other ways would you suggest?"

 

“Leaving him alone for one. Logan invaded his personal space and wouldn’t leave. Of course, Patton is going to be defensive!”

 

"Tried, Patton wouldn't stay still."

 

“So, what? As long as he’s in his room he’s fine! Or make a room in the Imagination that he can’t get out of! Just don’t tie him up!”

 

Roman rubs his back. "When everyone calms down, we can suggest this to Logan."

 

Nico sighs. “I’m exhausted.”

 

Let's go to sleep then." Roman kisses his head.

 

Nico closes his eyes and snaps his fingers, changing into his pjs. “I shouldn’t have yelled at him...”

 

Roman does the same and lays Nico down. "You can apologize tomorrow." Nico curls into him. Roman combs through his hair. "If we're lucky Patton will be back to normal tomorrow." Nico sighs and relaxes under his touch. “But Nemo...”

  
"He will come around." _'Hopefully'_ Nico sighs and lets himself drift off to sleep.

...   
  
Logan sits on his bed and takes some pain killers. Virgil watches him worriedly. He gets up and sinks out before rising back up with some ice. He hands it to Logan. "Thank you, I don't think I'm 'High and Mighty'. I'm just trying to help."

 

“I know...” Virgil watches him a moment more and sighs. “You come off as passive aggressive sometimes, and you don’t mean to... but it puts other on defensive or offense...” He thinks a moment. “Everyone is tense. This can’t be a coincidence...”

 

"What do you think it could be?"

 

Virgil shrugs. “I don’t know... Depression’s having an effect on Nemo for sure and he’s been in the dark side too much, but I’m not sure about everyone else.”

 

"Patton has too much bottle emotions."

 

Virgil nods. “Nico... I don’t know. Can being around Patton when he’s having mood swings affect another side?”

 

"No, I think he got too attach to Nemo's feelings."

 

Virgil tilts his head. “How so?”

 

Logan shrugs "He said that Nemo thoughts were loud."

 

Virgil frowns. “True...” Logan stands up and goes to his computer.

 

Virgil lays down and closes his eyes. “Sleep, who’s she? Never heard of her...” he says with a tired smirk.

 

"I'll go to bed soon I promise." Virgil sighs "I can hear your disapproval sigh."

 

Virgil smirks and glances at the clock. “It’s past midnight...” he muses.

 

Logan sighs "Fine you win." Logan stands up. Virgil grins and makes room for him. Logan lays down and holds Virgil. Virgil sighs and snuggles into Logan, massaging the back of Logan’s head as he falls asleep. Logan follows soon after.


	37. Emotional Coma

Nemo blinks and feels a soothing warmth next to him. He looks down at Patton and smiles, finding him safe and sound. He pets Patton’s hair and looks up at his wings encircling them, the sounds of the waves crashing behind them calming. He kisses Patton’s cheek and continues to pet him. He pulls out his phone and checks the time. ‘10:47’ He shrugs and puts his phone back, holding Patton once more, content with him by his side. Nemo continues kissing and petting him. After a while he shakes Patton. “Wake up, Love...” he purrs. Nemo frowns and shakes him again. “Patton?” Patton groans, but doesn’t move. 

 

Nemo starts getting worried. “Please, honeybee. Wake up. You’re scaring me...” he picks Patton up, but he hangs limply in his arms. Nemo feels like crying. _‘He can’t be dead... can he!?’_ He checks Patton’s pulse, and finds it to be steady. He’s just... unconscious. “Patton!?” He stands, looking down at him. He sinks out to his room and lays Patton on the bed. “Patton, PLEASE!” He grips Patton’s hand, but gets no response. He falls to his knees next to the bed, crying. “I’m sorry...” he whispers through his tears. He gets up and runs to his door, throwing it open. “HELLLLLPPPP!”

 

Terra throws himself out of his room. "Dad?"

 

Nemo holds himself, crying. He slides down the wall. “P-Patton...”

 

Terra frowns he runs to Logan's room. "WAKE UP SOMETHING WRONG!" Logan shoots up. 

 

"What?"

 

Virgil groans and falls off the bed. “Omph. Ow- wha?” He crawls up.

 

"I think something is wrong with Patton." Terra frowns.

 

Logan jumps up and runs out he spots Nemo. "Where is he?"

 

Nemo shakes. “M-My r-room...”

 

Virgil comes over and kneels down next to him, hugging him. He frowns a little. _‘He needs a shower...’_

 

Logan enters Nemo room. He looks over Patton and sighs. "I'm taking Patton to his room." He calls out. He picks him up and sinks out. Nemo clings to Virgil, crying. Virgil rocks him.

 

Logan sinks in and lays him down. He starts pacing. Terra pops in. "What's wrong with him?" 

 

Logan looks at Terra. "Emotional coma."

 

"Is that bad?" 

 

"It's complicated." 

 

"What are those?" Terra points at the bottles.

 

"Patton's bottle emotions." 

 

"Did that cause this?" Logan nods he starts pacing. "Can we use them to help him?" Terra asked. Logan stops pacing he looks up at them. 

 

"Terra you’re a genius! If we break all of them at once he can cause a chain reaction and restart him."

 

"Restart him?" Terra tilts his head.

 

"I like using science robot term makes things easier." He goes over to the book self. "Help me tip this over."

 

"Wait isn't that dangerous? And what about us." 

 

Logan thinks "Good point. We need gas masks." 

 

"What?" Logan ignores him and heads to Roman's room. Terra follows him. "Logan wait!"

 

Virgil looks up at them and sees Logan’s ‘determined experimentation’ face. _‘Oh no... what’s he up to now?’_ He looks down at Nemo and gives his shoulder a squeeze. “Go lay down, okay? I’ll make sure Patton is okay.” Nemo weakly nods and heads into his room, closing the door. 

 

Virgil gets up and walks next to Logan. “What are you thinking...?” He asks suspiciously.

 

"I'm going to break all of the bottles at the same time. If my theory is right Patton will wake up."

 

Virgil’s eyes widen. “HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THATS A GOOD IDEA!? YOULL JUST THROW HIM INTO ANOTHER COMA!”

 

"He's already in a coma."

 

"How do you know this won't cause an emotional overload or something?" Terra added.

 

“EXACTLY!” Virgil runs in front of Logan, blocking his path. “And won’t it affect the rest of us as well!?’

 

Logan let's out a frustrated noise. "What do you want me to do Virgil! I'm trying here it was Terra's idea."

 

"Hey no! I just asked if we could use the bottles to help him. That didn't mean tipping the whole thing over!"

 

Nico opens Roman’s door, eyes full of sleep. “You wanna wha?” He runs his eyes. 

 

“Logan was gonna push Patton’s shelf of bottles over.” Virgil says. 

 

That wakes Nico up. “Um. Heck no. You can’t use them all at once. Nemo told me that’s how the whole thing with the lust bottles went haywire. I grabbed some last night and put them in my room. I was thinking each of us would be better at controlling the effects of certain bottles if we take them slowly.”

 

Logan groans and sinks out. "Logan?" Terra looks around. "LOGAN!?" Virgil sinks out to Patton’s room. Nico’s eyes widen and he sinks out to his own.

 

Logan sinks into his domain and screams in frustration. "I was just trying to help. Fine my idea needs some working out, but I think Terra has a point with using the bottles." Logan paces his walls. "I need a breather I'm at my wit's end all over again."

...

Virgil rises up and doesn’t find Logan in Patton’s room. He keeps his promise to Nemo and checks over Patton, seeing him resting peacefully. He nods and heads back into the hall to a bewildered Terra. Nico rises up in his room. He sees the bottles are still on his desk and sighs. He carefully picks them up and sinks out to his domain. He goes into a small room and puts the bottles in a cupboard before rising back up in front of Terra and Virgil. Terra looks at them. "What is going on? I have been distracting George and Sham all day yesterday. Now Dad is in a coma, Nemo is crying and scared and Logan is just gone." He starts hyperventilating.

 

“Shh...” Virgil hugs him and rubs his back. 

 

Nico comes over and hugs both of them. “Breathe... we’ll explain in a minute, for now just take deep breaths.” Terra takes deep breaths quickly calming down.

 

“There you go...” Virgil smiles at him. 

 

Nico smiles reassuringly as well. “Let’s go sit down.” He leads them downstairs to the dining room.

 

Terra sits down. "So, what is going on?" He still looks concerned.Nico and Virgil look at each other. Nico nods for Virgil to start. Virgil takes a deep breath. 

 

“Well... Nemo has been... stressed.” He looks up in thought. “He’s been visiting the dark side often... he’s been trying to help Lust- he said his name was Lue.”

 

“Apparently ‘Lue’ and Jealousy are together now.” Nico shrugs and looks away. Terra nods slowly. Virgil bites his lip and watches Nico. Nico notices his staring. “I’m fine. I just... don’t really like him...”

 

Virgil continues. “I think the dark side has been influencing Nemo... he’s been lying more recently as well as being more defensive. It scared him and he thought he was becoming Deceit again...” Nico looks at him. “Anxiety.” Virgil answers Nico’s silent question. 

 

Nico frowns and closes his eyes. “He’s scared of hurting us... of... being a leech?” He opens his eyes. “Who told him he was a leech?”

 

“Deceit...” Virgil says.

 

"Sham?"

 

“No... he... still sees the original Deceit in his nightmares.” Virgil says. 

 

“Roman said he has them twice, sometimes three times a week.” Nico says before continuing. “He lied to Roman about where he and Patton had been. He told Roman and... ya.”

 

Virgil nods. “After that he disappeared the rest of the day. Then he started running through all our domains.”

 

Terra nods "And Dad?"

 

“Patton broke down crying because Nemo ran away from him...” Nico says sadly. 

 

“Patton was on the brink of collapse. He’s been trying to help Nemo with his identity and nightmares, but it’s just draining him. I suggested they sleep in separate rooms for a week so Patton can rest, and Nemo can work on himself. I told Nemo and he just blanked then asked me to leave. I saw Logan later and he told me Nemo was suicidal and thought of self-harm... he was gonna look into medication for him.” Virgil looks down. 

 

Nico nods slowly. “Depression is influencing him. He’s scared... of everything... mostly himself. He doesn’t want to hurt us, so he’s pushing us away. He puts himself into self-exile and it just doesn’t help, but there’s nothing we can do to help until he lets us... thought for some reason flying through a storm helped calm him down.” He shrugs then thinks. “He hasn’t eaten or drank much...”

 

“Another form of self-harm.” Virgil says. “He’s angry with himself, so he’s trying to punish himself... quietly.”

 

Nico nods. “I checked on Patton and he was just kind of blank, then apathetic and let me see the closet, then broke down crying, then pushed me away and tried to insult me...”

 

"That doesn't sound like Dad." Terra frowns.

 

“Logan and Roman think it’s mood swings. I’m a bit more suspicious...” Virgil says, frowning at the table in thought.

 

Nico sighs. “I’m sorry for yelling at Logan yesterday...”

 

Virgil waves him off. “You were stressed and exhausted.”

 

Terra tilts his head. "Why are you suspicious?"

 

“We’ve dealt with Depression before. _It_ thrives in being unidentified...”

 

Nico frowns. “What if... the dark sides...”

 

“Nemo wouldn’t let any of them hurt, much less threaten Patton. If he didn’t feel it was safe for Patton, they wouldn’t have gone back.” Virgil says. He rests his head on his hands.

 

"And Logan?"

 

Virgil rubs his temples. “Stress?” He lays his head on the table and groans.

 

“Keep fighting, Virgil.” Nico says steadily.

 

“I’m not apathetic, don’t worry. Just tired.”

 

Nico looks up. “The beginnings of apathy.”

 

“Can you like, stop?” Virgil looks up slightly.

 

Terra looks at them. "Can I do anything to help?" Nico and Virgil look at him, then each other.

 

“Nemo.” Virgil says sadly. “Nemo could use some help. Give him some time. When you feel his fears peak, give him a few minutes then knock on his door. If you can’t handle it, come get one of us.”

 

“Probably Virgil. He trusts you the most... Logan broke his trust when he tried to tie Patton up...” Nico says.

 

"He what!?"

 

Virgil sighs. “Patton was in anger mode. Logan had bruises and a slap mark when I saw him after everything happened. And _while_ that may not have been the best option, it was all he could think of at the time to keep everyone safe.”

 

“Everyone _safe_!? By tying Patton up like Malice did!?” Nico slaps a hand over his mouth and curls into himself. 

 

Virgil’s eyes soften. “Oh.” Is all he says. Terra bits his lip.

 

He sighs. “I’m sorry. I’ll talk to Logan.”

 

Nico shakes his head. “After that, Nemo sank out with Patton to his domain and locked it so we couldn’t get in... apparently Patton fell into a coma while they were there, and you know the rest...”

 

“He probably thinks he’s responsible for hurting Patton...” Virgil says. 

 

“He does.” Nico confirms.

 

Terra sighs "Does this happened a lot?"

 

“What specifically? Someone concerned their hurting someone else and then isolating themselves or lashing out? Yeah. You could say that.” Nico crosses his arms and leans back against his chair.

 

Virgil lays his head on the table. “I need coffee...” he gets up and hobbles into the kitchen, setting the pot.

 

"Logan might just need time alone. Dad is out so I'll go talk to Nemo." Terra stands up.

 

“Thank you...” Nico says and sighs.

 

Terra smiles and goes up to Nemo room. He knocks on the door. "Dad? It's Terra." Nemo doesn’t answer. "Can I come in?"

 

Nemo lays curled up on his bed, still. A perfect contrast to his racing mind. He stares at his walk blankly, tear trails drying on his cheeks. He hears Terra but doesn’t respond. He finally pulls his phone out and texts him. ‘You don’t want to be around me right now.’

 

Terra sits down. And texts back. 'We can talk like this, but I don't want to leave you alone.'

 

‘You should leave me alone.’

 

'Why?'

 

‘I’m not safe to be around right now.’

 

'It’s not your fault for what happened to Dad.'

 

‘You can’t help me. None of you can. Stop trying’

 

'Dad please.'

 

‘Just go. Leave me alone.’ _‘Please don’t leave me alone...’_ Nemo thinks as he clutches his phone to his chest, fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

 

'No, you didn't give up on me I won't give up on you.' Terra hears a sob from behind the door. Terra stands up and opens it. He rushes in and raps his arms around Nemo.

 

Nemo drops his phone on the bed and holds Terra tightly, afraid of letting go. “They won’t- shut up!” He gasps, hiding his face against Terra.

 

"Who?" Terra rubs his back.

 

Nemo shakes. “M-myself... D-Deceit... E-Everyone...”

 

Terra holds him tight. "I'm sorry you have to go through this." Nemo arms fall limply to his sides and he leans on Terra, sobs fading. His room feels colder, the colors nearing gray. Terra looks around. "Dad?" Nemo breathes shallowly. He pulls away and shakes his head, sliding off the bed and going over to his desk. Terra frowns "Dad?"

 

Nemo searches around in his drawer for the letter opener, as if it would just magically reappear. He frowns when he can’t find it. He leaves the drawer open and goes to his closet. “Just go.” He goes inside and closes the door.

 

He shuffles around until he finds one of his old cloaks. He runs his hand over the silky black fabric before grabbing the chain and wrapping it around his fingers. He hisses slightly at the pain, but it quiets his mind, so he holds it for a moment before unwrapping it and moving to another finger. Terra shakes his head. "No. Never, I'm here for you."

 

Nemo closes his eyes, focusing on his numbing finger. He holds this one longer than the others. _‘Okay... You can stop now...’_ he stays there a moment more before unwrapping the chain and throwing the cloak. It hits the wall with a _pat_ and he sits there, staring and thinking of nothing, enjoying the silence internally and externally. He doesn’t put his thoughts into words, and he hopes Terra doesn’t force him to come out or to speak. He vaguely remembers he left his phone out there. Terra sighs he sits down and waits for Nemo.   
  
…  
  
Logan continues to pace. His domain always calms him, helps him think. He feels better. "Still need to help Patton. I can't use the bottles it would be too much too fast. If I could just find Patton's domain, He would heal faster." He looks up and finds a door he doesn't recognize. He tilts his head and opens it. He walks in and looks around. "A movie theater?" He looks at the 'Movie posters'. "Wait theses are memories. This is Patton's domain. I did it, I found it. I can help Patton. I should tell Virgil. Wait he might not trust me right now." He sighs "I'm going to do something stupid." He sinks out and into Patton's room. He picks him up and sinks back into his domain. He lays him on a couch and sits down. "I just need to wait for him now."


	38. What happened this morning?

Nemo puts on a pair of black gloves and comes out of the closet. “I’m gonna take a shower. I smell like ocean and mud...” he shakes his head.

 

"Oh, ok I'll be here." Nemo nods and heads to the bathroom and closes the door. He pulls the gloves off and examines the small indents left on his skin from the chain. He sighs and starts the shower.   
  
...  
  
Nico and Virgil pace the living room before Virgil stops dead in his tracks and Nico runs into him. 

 

“Omph. Hey-“

 

“Where’s the kids?” Virgil spins around. 

 

Nico’s eyes widen and they both races upstairs. They open Roman’s door and find Sham riding him like a dragon and George giggling and chasing them around. Virgil and Nico both sigh in relief. Roman winks at them then roars and continues to run around. Sham giggles. “Slower! Slower!”

 

Nico smiles at the scene as Virgil closes the door. They both sighs. “Pie?” Nico suggests. 

 

Virgil gives him a look. “What?”

 

“Gotta let the pie work.” Nico winks and heads to the kitchen. Virgil follows him, bewildered. 

 

“Men in Black. The third one, I believe.” Nico calls over his shoulder, gathering the ingredients. 

 

“Oh.” Virgil says and hops on the counter.   
  
...  
  
Terra hears the shower turn off. He waits a few minutes, but Nemo doesn’t come out. "Dad?" No response. Terra stands up and knocks on the door. "Dad?" Still nothing he opens the door and he goes in. He looks around but can’t find anyone there. Terra starts breathing faster. "Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic. VIRGIL!" Terra runs into the hallway.

 

Virgil runs upstairs. “What!? What happened?” He pulls Terra into his arms.

 

"Nemo...shower...gone..." He hyperventilates.

 

“Breathe...” Virgil soothes and rubs his back. Terra takes deep breaths. Virgil continues rubbing his back. “Good... when you’re ready you can tell me what happened.”

 

Terra nods he calms down. "I was trying to comfort Nemo, but the room got grey and he moved away. He went to his desk I think he was looking for something. He went into his closet for a while. Then he said we was taking a shower but now he's gone."

 

Virgil frowns. “NICO!”

 

Nico runs upstairs. “Terra?”

 

"Nemo is gone." Nico groans.

 

Nico's phone rings with a text. 'Why is Nemo in the imagination?'

 

Nico sighs and texts back. ‘IDK terra was with him.’ “He’s in the Imagination.”

 

Virgil nods and rubs Terra’s back. “It’s not your fault. He’s been running from all of us.”

 

Everyone’s phones ring with a text from Nemo. ‘Leave me alone. Please. I’m serious this time. I’m tired of you chasing me.’

 

‘Just please stay safe.’ Virgil texts to the group chat.

 

‘I will. I’ll come back when I’m ready. I promise.’ Terra frowns and looks Virgil with concern.

 

Virgil sighs. “He’s gonna do what he’s gonna do...”

 

“So we just leave him?” Nico asks. 

 

“No. He knows we’re available if he wants. But right now, he doesn’t want our help so we’re only pushing him away. As much as it pains us, we have to give him space.” Virgil says. 

 

Nico sighs. “Fine...” he looks at Terra. “You wanna help with the pie?”

 

"Sure, Dad said baking would be calming." Nico smiles and they all head downstairs.

... 

Patton groans as he wakes up. He sits up "How did I get in my domain?" 

 

"Welcome back Patton."

 

Patton looks over "LOGAN!" Logan flinches "How did you find my domain?" 

 

"It's connected to my domain. Patton how are you feeling?" 

 

"FEELING!? Logan you’re not allowed in my domain. No one is allowed in here."

 

"I'm sorry Patton but you feel into a coma. I-"

 

"Stop, no more talking get out." 

 

"Patton-"

 

"OUT!" Logan flinches and sinks out. Patton sighs "I hate doing this." Patton goes up to the archives. He pulls out a DVD and breaks it in half. Patton sighs "Sorry Lo but no one can know about this place." He looks around "I need to find that door." 

 

Logan sinks into his room. He blinks "What am I doing again? Oh, right helping Nemo." Logan goes over to his computer.

…

Nemo sits on the edge of a cliff in the Imagination. He sighs and watches a flock of birds flying in the distance. He draws his knees up and rests his head on them. _‘I can’t keep doing this. This... existential crisis. This... all of this... focused on me... this isn’t helping.’_ He looks around. _‘They don’t realize it. They aren’t helping. I just needed some time to think... I need to help others to help myself. I’ll take the meds, but none of them are therapists, no matter how hard they try. They aren’t meant to carry this... but I am.’_ He runs his hand over the rocks and closes his eyes. _‘Hopefully the meds will work...’_ he feels his heart clench and doubt creep in. He opens his eyes. “I need those meds.” He sinks out to Logan’s room.

 

Logan turns around. "Nemo your back."

 

“Yep.” Nemo stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, rubbing his arm. “You said something about meds?”

 

"Oh yes I think I have found the right ones for you." Logan picks up a bottle. "Let me know if these works, for now two pills day."

 

Nemo nods. “Thank you.” He takes them gratefully and opens the bottle, taking two, before snapping his fingers and sending the bottle to his room. He closes his eyes as his heart beats rapidly for no reason. “Can I... visit your domain again? With permission this time... it’s... calming.”

  
"Of course." Logan walks up to his bookshelf. He pulls on a book and the bookshelf moves showing a secret passage. Nemo smiles and watches with wonder. He follows Logan. Logan takes him to the open area. "Library of Knowledge everything everyone knows is here in book form."

 

Nemo gazes around with just as much wonder as when he first saw it. He looks up at the second story and sees a door. “That’s the entrance to a labyrinth. I still don’t know whose domain it was.” He goes back to looking at the planetary displays.

 

"I never notice that door. Never really go upstairs. All of my knowledge is on the first floor." Nemo nods. He sees a sky map and gasps. He runs to it and searches for the few constellations he knows. "I want to apologize for yesterday. I could have handled Patton better... Than...that."

 

Nemo turns to look at him then glances down. “It’s... I forgive you.” He offers Logan a small smile then frowns. “I’m sorry I made him fall into a coma...”

  
"He WHAT!?"

 

Nemo flinches. He notices his hand is shaking. He makes a fist for a moment then releases it, only to find it still trembling. He notices he feels lightheaded too. “Patton fell into a coma a few hours ago. You took him to his room so he would wake up faster.” He tilts his head at Logan curiously.

 

Logan shakes his head. "I don't remember that. I remember you running off, arguing with Nico and going to bed." Logan starts thinking "Something is not right."

 

Nemo frowns. “Do you... remember anything from this morning?”

 

Logan shakes his head. He looks at Nemo "Are you ok?"

 

Nemo frowns and looks down at his hand now full out trembling. His legs feel weak. “I think I need food...” he says monotone before looking back at Logan. “So... you have amnesia of everything that’s happened this morning?”

 

"It looks so, but let's deal with that later. You shouldn't have taken meds on an empty stomach."

 

“Oops...” Nemo’s stomach growls and he smiles sheepishly. “I’m not hungry though...”

 

Logan shakes his head. "Doesn't matter you’re eating come on." Logan takes his hand. He sinks into the kitchen.

 

Nemo sways before grabbing Logan’s shoulder to catch himself before he falls. He groans. “Sorry...”

 

Nico looks up from the table where he, Virgil, and Terra are eating some pie. “NEMO!” “DAD”

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “Need... to sit down...” Virgil comes over and pulls Nemo’s arm over his should and places his hand behind Nemo’s back. He guides him over to the couch and lays him down. Nemo moans. He looks pale and us breathing heavily. “V-Virge...?” He cracks an eye open. 

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Virgil looks at him worriedly.

 

"He needs food." Logan states Terra looks at his plate he picks it up and brings it over to Nemo.

 

"Here Dad, I helped make it."

 

Nemo blinks slowly and offers Terra a weak smile. “Smells delicious...” Virgil offers Terra a grateful smile and spoons some into Nemo’s mouth. Nemo closes his eyes and hums. “Water...”

 

“On it.” Nico heads into the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water. Virgil takes it and holds it to Nemo’s lips. Nemo sips slowly. He closes his eyes and pauses drinking. Virgil pulls the glass away. Nemo breathes deeply with effort. Nico frowns. 

 

“He hasn’t eaten or drank much for two days...” Virgil states.

 

"Two days!" Logan pinches his nose. Virgil looks up at him. 

 

Nemo groans. “ ‘m... s’rry...” He whispers, a single tear sliding down his cheek. 

 

“Shh... just drink.” Virgil holds the glass to his lips and Nemo cautiously obeys.

 

Patton comes down the stairs. "Hey what's going on?" Terra looks at him. 

 

"DAD!" Terra pulls him into a hug. 

 

"Sorry for the scare kiddo."

 

Virgil and Nico look up in shock. “HOW ARE YOU AWAKE ALREADY!?”

 

Nemo groans. “P-Pat-tton...?”

 

"Shhh." Patton goes over to Nemo and massages his head. "I'm here angelfish." Nemo smiles softly and mumbles incoherently. 

 

Virgil frowns. “He needs fluids. Logan? Can you get some soup, please?” Logan nods and heads into the kitchen. Virgil taps Nemo’s cheek. “I know you’re tired, but you gotta drink, okay?”

 

Nemo sighs. “Kay...” Virgil lifts the glass to Nemo’s lips, and he sips at it some more.

 

Nico stands. “Is there anything else?”

 

“Quiet. No stress. I’m trying to keep him from passing out.” Virgil answers. He pulls away the glass so Nemo can breathe. 

 

Nemo blinks and looks up at Patton. “I love you so much...” he whispers weakly.

 

Patton kisses his forehead. "I love you too. Stay awake for me, ok?" Nemo blinks and mumbles. His eyes start sliding shut and his head rolls to the side. 

 

“Nemo, no.” Virgil taps his cheek and repositions him. 

 

Nemo groans. “Whyyyyy?” He looks exhausted, breathing shallow. 

 

“You need to eat before you pass out.” Virgil says, lifting the glass up again. Nemo sips from it till it’s empty. Virgil hands it to Nico. “Could you?”

 

Nico nods. “Of course.” He goes into the kitchen and comes back with it filled. He hands it to Virgil. 

 

Virgil lifts it to Nemo. “Drink. As much as you can.” Nemo drinks as quickly as he can. 

 

Virgil pulls it away. “Hey! No! Slow down!” He slowly places it at Nemo’s lips again. Nemo takes slow gulps.

 

Logan comes out with the soup. "Here you go Virgil."

 

“Thank you. Nico?” Virgil hands Nico the glass and takes the soup. He gets a spoonful and carefully lifts it to Nemo. Nemo opens his mouth and accepts it, closing his eyes and humming. He sits up a bit and leans forward for more. Virgil gladly aids him. Patton sits down Terra still wrap around his waist. Patton puts a hand on Nemo's leg.

 

“How do you know so much of how to deal with this?” Nico asks. 

 

Virgil bites his lip. “Later.” He puts another spoonful in Nemo’s mouth. 

 

Nemo swallows. “ ‘s n’t his first rodeo...” he slurs. “Us’d ta do dis in da dark side...”

 

Virgil sighs. “There were times he’d refuse to eat even though I managed to grab us food before the older sides got to the kitchen. Would go on for a few days. Then he’d crash, but I couldn’t get him any food or water and he’d pass out... one time I thought he was going to die...” he shakes his head. “Thankfully that won’t happen since we have food and water here.”

 

“So... You’ve... struggled with this since the dark side?” Nico asks carefully.

 

“Depwession? Ya... di’nt kn’w wa called dat till it wa nam’d...” Nemo mumbles. 

 

Virgil spoons him some more soup. “It comes and goes... two times in one year is a new record... it used to be five, sometimes six...” he says.

 

“Pwatton...” Nemo purrs.

 

Patton rubs his leg. "I'm here, you’re doing great keep eating."

 

Logan nods "I've started him on medication, but I was unaware that he didn't eat beforehand. My apologies Nemo." Nemo hums and closes his eyes, head starting to roll to the side. 

 

“Hey. You’re not done.” Virgil taps him. 

 

Nemo makes an annoyed noise. “Now’t hungwy...”

 

“I don’t care. You have four spoon fulls left. Finish it.” Virgil lifts one to him. Nemo groans but takes it. They repeat the process till the bowl is empty. Virgil sets it on the coffee table and holds his hand out for the glass from Nico. Nico hands it to him and Virgil lifts it to Nemo’s lips. He lets Nemo drink until the glass is half full. “Okay. You can sleep now.” He sets the glass aside and gets up to take the bowl to the kitchen. Nemo hums and goes limp.

 

Patton frowns and rubs his leg some more. "Thanks guys."

 

“Yeah...” Nico says, analyzing Nemo a moment before looking at Patton. “How are you feeling?”

 

"I'm better don't worry." Patton gives him a smile. Terra squeeze Patton.

 

Nico gives him a small smile back before he remembers something. He turns to Logan. “I’m sorry I yelled at you last night... there was... a more mature way to express my opinion and I apologize.”

 

"It's ok my method wasn't exactly the best either." Nico gives a small nod and looks down. He glances between Logan and Patton. Virgil comes back with the glass refilled and sets it on the coffee table. He brushes Nemo’s bangs back and sighs. He sits down on the ground and lays his head against the couch, closing his eyes. Logan puts a hand on his shoulder. "You ok Virgil?"

 

“Yeah... I’m just worried about him...” Virgil opens his eyes. “He always pulls through, I just hate not being able to do anything.”

 

“Not do anything? Virgil, you have no idea how you help and comfort him. He loves and trusts you as much as Patton!” Nico says. 

 

Virgil frowns. “I still hate seeing him suffer...” He shakes his head. “When he doesn’t need to... his own captor is himself.” He closes his eyes and lays his head back.

 

Logan rubs his back. He looks at Patton "I'm glad that you’re feeling better Patton, but you still have 75 bottle emotions to go through."

 

Terra tilts his head. "So, you didn't use them to wake Dad up?"

 

"What?"

 

"Your plan to tip the whole thing over and break them all at once?" 

 

"I made no such plan, especially one like that. That would cause an emotional overload."

 

Virgil’s head shoots up and Nico frowns. “Dude, Virgil and I almost had to pin you down this morning to keep you from doing that...” Nico says.

 

Virgil stands and feels Logan’s head for a fever. “Are you okay?”

 

"I'm perfectly fine, but I have no memory of this morning." 

 

Patton heart rate increases _'Shoot.'_

 

Virgil feels something and frowns. He looks at Patton. “What’s up?” Nemo whines.

 

"Nothing, I'm going to go check on Sham." Patton pulls out of Terra's grip and sinks out.

 

Virgil frowns. “Uh huh...” he says, unconvinced. He turns to Nico. “Keep an eye on Logan and Nemo.” He sinks out to Patton’s room. Patton sits on his bed. He yelps when Virgil pops up. Virgil crosses his arms and sighs. “What is it?”

 

"I told you nothing."

 

“Your increasing anxiety says different.”

 

Patton takes a deep breath and a new purple bottle shows up on the self. "I don't have increased anxiety."

 

“Patton. Stop. Fucking. Bottling. Your. Emotions. And stop lying to me. You’re not helping anyone, especially yourself by doing so. So, stop. Right now.” Virgil glares at him. Patton sighs and pulls his knees up. Virgil softens his stance. “What happened?” He asks gently.

 

"I took away Logan's memories from this morning."

 

Virgil frowns and walks over, sitting next to Patton on the bed. “Why?” His tone is still gentle.

 

"He found my domain. No one can know about my domain."

 

Virgil nods slowly. “But Nemo did too?”

 

"Nemo doesn't remember where it is though. We talked to much in there and I hate taking away memories, so I only took what I need. I was a little sloppier with Logan..."

 

Virgil nods slowly. “Do you want Logan to know what happened or no?”

 

"Tell Logan that I mess with his mind? Yeah that sounds like a great idea."

 

Virgil sighs. “Okay, can I at least tell Nico and Terra so we’re on the same page of what to say in front of Logan and what not to?”

 

"Fine." Patton stares at his closet.

 

Virgil follows his gaze. “Don’t... please...”

 

"What?"

 

“Don’t do anything rash with those...”

 

"I'm not, I just don't know what to do. I have a problem. I threw myself into a coma that Nemo probably blames himself for. Logan tries to help, and I punish him for it and I'm still doing it even though it's bad."

 

Virgil closes his eyes. “What do you mean by punishing him?”

 

"He tries to help me through my mood swings, and I slap him, he helps me wake up from a coma and I erase his memory."

 

Virgil sighs. “You weren’t in control during the mood swings and you were scared and trying to protect all of us from the power in your domain.” Patton stays quiet. Virgil places his hand over Patton’s and gives it a squeeze.

 

"What am I going to do with theses? It's going to take me weeks to safely get rid of them and I just keep making more." A blue one appears.

 

“Let us take some of them. We’ll help you get through them. They’re all emotions that each of us specialize in.” Virgil says.

 

Patton grips his arms. "What if they hurt you? This isn't your problem."

 

“Yes, it is. You are family and we help each other with each other’s problems. We will take them slowly, so it doesn’t overload us. I promise, it won’t hurt us.” Virgil rubs Patton’s arms.

 

Patton leans on Virgil. "I feel bad."

 

Virgil rubs his back. “I know. It’s okay to feel bad. Just don’t let it control you. You are not bad.”

 

"I'm not good either." ' _Sometimes I wonder why I even try.'_

 

“Falsehood. Stop that negative self-talk before I physically fight you. You are good. You do your best to help us, and most often times it works. You have helped Nemo but there are times you need to step away and recharge too. You weren’t in control of your actions when Logan was trying to help with the mood swings. You were trying to protect him and us when you erased his memory. You are good, Patton.”

 

Patton gives a small smile "Thanks kiddo." Patton sighs.

 

“Sure thing, Dad.” Virgil hugs him and smiles.

 

"You know you wouldn't win a physical fight against me, right?" Patton smirks.

 

Virgil laughs. “I could try.” He shrugs. “As a wise dad once said, ‘I have cuteness on my side’.” He smirks and tilts his head.

 

Patton laughs "Yeah your pretty cute. I can't hurt that face." Virgil blushes and laughs. "I think I'll tell Logan, he's smart and stubborn so I might as well get it over with."

 

Virgil nods. “Want me to go with you?”

 

"Yeah that would be nice."

 

Virgil gives him a smile and squeezes his hand. “I’ve got your back.”

 

"Thanks, can you go get him?"

 

“Yup.” Virgil slides off the bed and sinks out to the commons. 

 

“So next time, you could have Roman make a room to keep Patton in that won’t restrain him like the ropes do, but still keep him and us safe.” Nico discusses with Logan.

 

“Hey, can you come with me, Lo?” Virgil interrupts.

 

Logan looks up. "Of course, will finish this later Nico." Logan stands up he walks over to Virgil. "Patton needs me?" Virgil nods and takes his hand, sinking out with him.

 

Patton looks up "Hey Lo..." 

 

"You’re going to tell me that you erase my memories?" 

 

"How did you know!?"

 

"The way you were acting, I'm not stupid Patton. Of course, I don't know the how or why."

 

"Are you mad?"

 

"No, I'm pissed." Logan glares at him.

 

Virgil places his hand on Logan’s shoulder. “Let him explain...” he says to Logan softly.

 

Logan raises an eyebrow at Virgil then looks at Patton. "Fine."

 

"So you see you found my domain, and no one is allowed to know about my domain so I-"

 

"Erase my memories to keep your secret." 

 

"...Yes." Logan looks at Virgil. "And you’re ok with that?"

 

“Yes.” Virgil replies without hesitation. “Because we saw what happens when dark forces are able to tamper with memories. If we know about Patton’s domain then the chances of less... helpful things knowing is increased.”

 

"So, Virgil gets to know about your domain, but I don't? And why the whole morning?"

 

"I will admit I was sloppy with it."

 

"Oh so you couldn't even do it right." Patton flinches.

 

“Logan!” Virgil glares at him. “He just woke up from a coma!”

 

"That he put himself into."

 

“How so!? You can’t blame everything on him! There are multiple factors that you’re ignoring!”

 

"The closet Virgil! He activity does this to himself. In any case I want my memories back Patton." 

 

"I can't they’re destroy." Patton looks scared. 

 

Logan tenses up. "Fine I guess I'll just have to get them myself." Logan sinks out.

 

Virgil looks at where Logan was standing. “He can’t find your domain again... right?” He asks nervously.

 

Patton shakes his head "No he can't, I block the door." He sighs "I really did it this time..."

 

Virgil breathes a sigh of relief. “Good.” He frowns. “How the heck does he think he’s gonna get them back. He doesn’t have a time machine. Unless- no he wouldn’t use Sham... would he?” He looks up at Patton. “No. This is not all you. He’s been off. Nemo’s been off. Nico’s been off. I don’t know what’s going around, but I don’t like it.” He starts pacing.

  
Patton rubs his arms "Thomas stop taking his meds."

 

Virgil sighs. “Yeah. We figured that.”

 

"He needs a refill but hasn't when to go get them."

 

Virgil frowns. "Isn't... Logan in charge of that?"

 

"Yeah but money."

 

Virgil pales. "So... We cut on medical expenses to pay for rent...?"

 

Patton nods "Just for this month."

 

Virgil takes a deep breath. _'Stay calm... Stay-_ ' " **LOGAN**!" he storms out of the room, down to Logan's door and throws it open. Virgil looks around but doesn't see him. " **LOGAN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE**!" he slams the door closed and stomps to his room.

 


	39. When your enemy is yourself

Nico jumps from the slamming door downstairs. Nemo groans. Patton goes downstairs looking sheepish. "What happened?" Nico asks.

 

Nemo moans and blinks. "Wha?"

 

Patton rubs his arm. "So, Logan and Virgil are both... Angry."

 

Terra frowns "That doesn't sound good..."

 

"Wha? Why vee vee and lo lo hangwy?" Nemo shakes his head. 

 

Nico raises a brow at Nemo. "You okay there, sushi?

 

Nemo giggles. "Swushi wroll!" his head falls back onto the pillow and he hums, rubbing his cheek on it.

 

Nico sighs. "He peak- cli- uh. Thing." he rubs the back of his neck.

 

Patton nods "Have you seen Logan? He wasn't in his room."

 

Terra shakes his head. "Nope."

 

Nemo giggles. "Lo lo like book!" he waves his arms around and nearly knocks over the glass of water. Nico gets up and grabs it, moving it out of range. Nemo looks up and sees Terra. He gasps. "Tewwa!" he makes grabby hands for Terra.

 

Nico comes over and pushes him back to laying down. "Lay down. Stay."

 

Nemo crosses his arms and pouts. "Meanie." Nico rolls his eyes. Terra crawls on top of Nemo. Nemo purrs and wraps his arms around him, nuzzling him. "I wabvv uuuu!" he smiles. He looks at Nico. "I don' wike uuu!" he sticks his tongue out at Nico before going back to snuggling with Terra.

 

Nico shrugs. "Sure, you don't."

 

Terra giggles "I love you too Dad." Patton locks eyes with Nico and nods upstairs. Nico nods and gets up. "I'll be right back." he says to Terra and follows Patton upstairs.

 

Nemo hums and kisses Terra's forehead. "I wabv my son... My son da best in da wowrld!"He giggles

 

Terra giggles as Nico and Patton head upstairs. "So, you probably want to know what is going on?" Nico nods. Patton takes a deep breath "So I erase Logan's memories of this morning so he wouldn't know about my domain because it's dangerous and then I told him but to my surprise he already knew and was really mad about it, so he stormed off. Then to make things worse Virgil found out that Logan cut medical spending to be able to pay for this month’s rent so-"

 

"He what!?" Nico blinks then sighs.

 

"We needed to make rent it was only for this month, but it means Thomas couldn't refill his medication."

 

Nico sighs. "We should have pulled that money from groceries or sonething. Thomas can live without Crofters for a month, but without his meds-" he gestures downstairs. "That happens."

 

Patton rubs his arm. "He assured me that we would be fine, I should have known better."

 

Nico glances at Patton before sighing and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. He rubs Patton's back. "It's not your fault."

 

Patton hugs him back. "So, Virgil is mad at Logan and Logan is mad at me and I can't find him."

 

Nico thinks for a moment then chuckles. "Ah, Nemo... You clever fish..." Patton tilts his head. "He said Logan likes books. He's probably in his domain. Nemo was blabbering about a huge library in his sleep." Nico smirks and shakes his head.

 

"The library of Knowledge of Course! That's how Logan is going to get his memories back."

 

Nico frowns in thought then his eyes widen. "He's going to pull it from pieces of everyone's knowledge of the events..."

 

"Yup, I don't know how to get there."

 

"Nemo ran through it at some point. There has to be a door to it from one of the domains." Nico closes his eyes in thought. "They said he was in Virgil's, then Logan's. Then he disappeared so they came to me and Roman and he was in mine..."

 

"So, he ran through Virgil's which brought him to Logan's then to mine, then to yours and lastly Roman's. He should have a door in his room." Patton goes into thought "Virgil didn't go after Logan did, he?" He asked with a little concerned and worry.

 

"I don't think Virgil knows where the entrance to Logan's domain is. Besides, two doors slammed. I'm assuming one was Logan's and the other his own. He also doesn't know where the entrance to his domain is."

 

Patton sighs "Good causes he's really mad I don't want him talking to Logan right now." Nico nods and offers Patton a hug with a smile. Patton takes it. "Thanks Nico."

 

"No problem." Nico gives him a reassuring squeeze and leads him downstairs. "We'll talk when Logan gets back and fix the funds. Don't worry." Nemo is still holding Terra tightly, kissing his head with vigor.

 

"Help he won't let go and I'm getting uncomfortable." 

 

Patton walks over and pets his hair. "Hey Angel." Nemo lays his head back and purrs loudly, smiling.

 

Nico comes and picks Terra up, but Nemo grabs his leg and whines. "Nemo... Let go..." Nico growls. Nemo hums angrily.

 

"Nemo how about we cuddle instead." Patton offers. Nemo lets go of Terra and makes grabby hands for Patton.

 

Nico protectively angles Terra away from Nemo and sets him down. "You good?" he asks with concern.

 

"Yeah just too much touching. I was fine for a minute, but he got way to affectionate." Patton lays on to of Nemo and holds him.

 

Nemo hums and holds Patton, kissing him all over his face and neck. "I waba uuu sooowww muwwcchh!" he giggles.

 

"I love you too." Patton giggles Nico nods and gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before moving to sit on the couch and turning on the tv. Nemo smiles and licks Patton's nose. Patton giggles and kisses Nemo back. Terra sits on the chair "So what now?"

 

"We wait till Logan gets back and Nemo is back to normal." Nico answers. Nemo makes happy gurgling noises and nibbles on Patton's neck. "Do you want a blanket?" Nico asks Patton, glancing at them.

 

Patton blushes "Yes the snake one please." 

 

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Terra stands up.

 

"Okay." Nico stands as well and heads upstairs.

 

"Dawdddyyyy!" Nemo whines and continues licking Patton's neck.

 

Patton shivers "Not now Nemo." Terra walks upstairs.

 

Nemo purrs and gently bites his neck. "Pwease daddyyyy... Need youuuu!"

 

Patton bites back a moan. "Nemo no your drunk."

 

"Don cawre. Wanna show Daddy I wabv Daddy!" he sucks on Patton's neck and grinds up onto him a bit. His arms hold him tight against him and he cocoons them with his wings, keeping Patton close.

 

 _'Don't bottle your Emotions but can't give Nemo what he wants. Help._ ' "Nemo no let's just cuddle."

 

Nemo moans and rolls over so they're side by side. He nips Patton's collar bone and pushes onto him gently. "Let me wabv uuu..." he purrs. "Pwease Daddy..."

 

 _'Oh, is this what Virgil felt like when Logan was out?_ ' Patton moans "Nemo please you’re not yourself right now." Nemo hums delightedly and bites on his collar bone, grinding against him. His hand reaches down and squeezes Patton's butt.

 

"Daddy wabv meeee... I wabv Daddy... Let me show Daddy I wabv Daddy..." Nemo gives him puppy eyes.

 

Patton gasps his hands try to move up, but he pushes them down. _'No, I can't, can't do this.'_ "NICO HELP!"

 

Nico comes down the stairs holding the blanket. He sees Nemo on Patton and groans. "Dude. Please stop." he tosses the blanket on the couch and grabs Nemo, pulling him away from Patton. Nemo whines and smacks Nico in the face with his wing, causing Nico to drop him. Nemo curls up on the floor and shivers.

 

Patton takes deep breaths he takes the blanket and tosses it on. Nemo. "Thanks."

 

"Yeah." Nico says, rubbing his face.

 

Nemo whines and pulls the blanket over himself, still shivering. "Paaaaaaaaaaat!"

 

Patton groans "He got me all work up." He sits on the floor and pulls Nemo into his lap with the blanket still covering him. Nemo hums and rubs his cheek against Patton. Nico sighs and sits back down on the couch. He opens his mouth to provide options but decides against it. Nemo purrs and 'accidentally' places his hand over Patton's crotch. Patton yelps "Nemoooo."

 

Nemo moans and rubs him. Nico glances at them and gives Patton a 'do you want help?' look. Patton nods 'Please.'

 

"Tawke my mouwth daddyy..." Nemo purrs. Nico gets up and drags Nemo away. Nemo hisses and kicks him in the groin. Nico yelps and kneels down, bending over. Nemo crawls back to Patton.

 

"Nico are you ok?" Patton asked concerned.

 

"Y-Yea-" Nico gasps and rocks himself in pain for a moment. "Dammit, Nemo..." Nemo goes back to rubbing Patton, fiddling with the zipper.

 

Patton pushes his hands away. "Nemo stop."

 

Nemo whines. "Daddy!!" Nico takes deep breathes to fight through the pain. It eventually subsides and he gets up, grabs Nemo and drags him towards the stairs. Nemo thrashes and hisses. "NOOOOOOO!" Patton stands up and helps Nico by grabbing his legs. Nemo screams and cries. "PATTOOOOOOOOOON!"

 

"I'm right here Nemo." Patton rubs his leg. "See? I'm right here."

 

Nico leads them to Nemo's room. "DOWN'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEE!" Nemo stops kicking and sobs.

 

"I won't leave if you behave yourself." They lay Nemo on his bed and he turns over, burying his face into the sheets, screaming into them. Nico steps away and glances at Patton with a frown. Patton pulls Nemo into a hug. "Shhh I'm right here Angelfish." Nemo curls into Patton and buries his face against him, sobbing. Patton rocks him back and forth. "I'm not leaving I promise."

 

Nemo trembles and grips his shirt. "Uu mawd at meee!!!"

 

"No, I'm not mad at you, I love you." Patton kisses his head.

 

Nemo takes a shaky breath. Nico and Patton feel a shift in the room. "I huwrt youuu..." he cries. Nico looks around, eyes narrowing.

 

"You didn't hurt me, I'm safe your safe." Nemo cries a moment more before his arms fall to his side and he limply lays against Patton, sniffling. Patton holds him tight and kisses his cheek. Nemo sighs. Nico glares around the room and growls. "What is it?"

 

"Depression..." Nico looks at the gray on the walls and feels the temperature dropping.

 

Nemo weakly rubs his head against Patton. " 'm sowwy..." he whispers.

 

Patton nuzzles him. "What did the fish say when he posted bail? "I'm off the hook!" Why don't fish like basketball? Cause they're afraid of the net Which fish can perform operations? A Sturgeon! What do you call a fish with a tie? soFISHticated."

 

Nemo giggles. The room brightens a bit and Nico smiles at them. "Mowre!" Nemo claps.

 

"What do you get when you cross a banker with a fish? A Loan shark! How do you make an Octupus laugh? With ten-tickles Why did the vegan go deep-sea fishing? Just for the halibut! Why don't fish play basketball? Because they’re afraid of the net. What do sea monsters eat? Fish and ships." Nemo snorts and smiles. He hugs Patton tightly. Patton smiles and hugs him back. "What is the difference between a piano and a fish? You can tune a piano, but you cannot tuna fish. Why did Sally go to the Lake after her brothers teased her? To fish for compliments. What did the blind man say when he passed the fish market? Good morning ladies. What did the salmon say when he swam into a wall? Damn!" Nemo curls up laughing. His room feels a bit warmer. Patton giggles "Nico do you have any jokes?"

 

Nico smirks. "Why did the bee get married? Because he found his honey! What did the sushi say to the bee? Wassabe! What do you call a bee born in May? A maybe!" Nemo throws his head back in laughter.

 

Patton laughs "I'm your honeybee." Nemo hums in agreement and nuzzles Patton, purring.

 

"What did the flower say after he told a joke? I was just pollen your leg! Why do flowers always drive so fast? They put the petal to the metal!" Nico continues, grinning.

 

Patton laughs "Of course you have flower jokes. These are berry good."

 

Nico grins. "What does a flower write on their valentine? Aloe you vera much. Whay did the flower say when he saw his date? I think your dandy, and I’m not lion!" Nemo is wheezing on Patton's lap. Patton curls on top of Nemo laughing.Hey Nemo." Nico smirks.

 

"Wh-wha?" Nemo pants.

 

Nico looks him dead in the face. "What's a TØP fan's favourite flavour of gum?" he pauses. "Polar ice."

 

Nemo stops and stars a moment, a smile spreading over his face. "Oh. My. YESSSSSSSS! JUST YESSSS!" He starts laughing again. Nico grins.

 

"I don't get it?"

 

"Polarize is one of their songs." Nico explains while Nemo is dying

 

Patton nods "Oh ok. Feeling better my love." Nemo keeps giggling and nods.

 

"Nemo, look at me." Nemo looks up at a grinning Nico. "My name's Mcflurryface and I- care what you drink." Nico winks.

 

Nemo falls back onto the bed. "Cant- breathe!" Patton laughs and lays on his back.

 

Nico chuckles. "Please breathe." Nemo hiccups and rolls around, burying his face into the blankets.

 

Patton giggles. "Come hear ya goof." Patton picks him up and massages his head. Nemo giggles and curls up in Patton's lap, happily. Nico smiles at them and looks around the room. The colors are much brighter now and it's warmer.

 

Patton mouths 'Thank you'. He rubs Nemo's back.

 

Nico nods and suddenly gasps. He sinks out for a moment before reappearing with a jar of thyme. "Wish we could turn back THYME!" he sings and points to the jar.

 

Nemo laughs. "You just can't stop now, can you?"

 

Nico chuckles. "It's contagious." he shrugs and sinks out.

 

Patton giggles "I love you." Patton kisses his head.

 

Nemo hums. "I love you too..."

 

Patton nuzzles him. _'Wait stop don't get him going again.'_ Nemo sighs and leans against him tiredly, closing his eyes. Patton mentally sighs _'Good he's too tired.'_ Patton lays them down. "How about a nap?" Nemo nods and curls into Patton. Patton hums  _'I hope Virgil isn't still mad...'_ Patton massages Nemo's head. Nemo purrs. His wing falls off the bed as he drifts off to sleep. 

...

Nemo shivers and blinks. He sits up and sees his room is colored with dark purples and vivid yellows. His eyes widen and he looks down at himself. A purple vest with yellow trim encases him. He looks at his bed post and see a black cloak, on his desk a pair of yellow gloves and a bowler hat. _‘No. No. No. N-‘_

 

“Deceit...” 

 

Nemo turns and sees Malice standing just inside the door, arms crossed and grinning. Nemo shakes. “Y-Yes?”

 

Malice tsks and walks closer. “What have I told you about stuttering?” He grabs Nemo’s jaw too tightly. 

 

Nemo squirms and closes his eyes, not liking how close Malice’s face is to his own. “To do so.” His eyes widen at the lie. 

 

Malice grins and kisses him roughly. “Indeed. So, do be a good pet and _obey_.”

 

Nemo whimpers as Malice pushes him onto the bed. He mentally zones out and tries to figure out how he’s here again. He thinks about Patton. His loving eyes and warm embrace. Nemo closes his eyes and smiles, focusing on that image. Until it’s torn away. “NEMO!!!” Nemo opens his eyes and spins around. He feels his cloak swish around him. “NEMO!!!” He turns and sees Patton tied to a bed, Malice above him. Nemo growls and charges, only for him to suddenly be above Patton, holding a knife lodged in his love’s stomach. A trail of blood runs from the corner of Patton’s mouth as his eyes are filled with fear. Nemo shakes and lets go of the knife, stepping away. 

 

“DECEIT!” He turns and sees Roman, katana raised, eyes blazing with anger. “THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU HURT MY FAMILY!” Nemo screams as the blade comes down on him. He wakes up, panting. He looks around and sees Patton next to him, safe and sound. He sighs and works to catch his breath. 

 

“Dad?” He looks up and sees Terra poking his head in. Nemo opens his arms for a hug and Terra comes over, embracing him. He suddenly feels a sharp pain in his back and gasps, looking down at Terra’s dark eyes. “You will _never_ use me again, _Deceit_.” Terra pushes the knife further into Nemo’s back. 

 

Nemo cries and falls onto the bed as Terra picks Patton up and takes him away. Nemo reaches a shaky hand towards them as they leave. “W-Wait- p-please...” he curls up and cries.  
  
...

"Nemo, Nemo wake up! Wake up." Patton shakes Nemo fear and concern on his face. _'Not again.'_ Nemo cries and grips Patton. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream I'm safe, you’re safe, you’re not Deceit." 

 

Nemo trembles and blinks. He sees Patton and shoots away from him, curling in on himself. “I’m sorry...”

 

"You didn't do anything, you’re not going to do anything. I promise I'm safe you didn't hurt me." Patton reaches for him.

 

Nemo flinches and shakes. “S-Stop. I can’t- I can’t keep using you like this...”

 

"Shhhh Nemo love you’re not using me." 

 

Nemo shakes his head. “R-Roman... T-Terra... some-one...”

 

There is a knock at the door. "Dad? Can I come in?" 

 

Patton looks at the door. "Come in Terra please." 

 

Terra opens the door and goes over to Nemo. "Hey Dad."  Nemo shakes and lifts his eyes to Terra. "Can I touch you?" Terra asked softly. Nemo hesitates before nodding. Terra puts his hand on his head and closes his eyes. After a minute Terra opens his eyes and gently hugs Nemo. "That won't happen." Nemo sighs and leans his head on Terra’s shoulder. Terra rubs his back. "Malice is dead, Sham is Deceit now, you would never hurt Dad and I would never hurt you." Nemo sighs and relaxes, his breathing evening. Patton smiles at them. Terra continues to rubs his back. "You’re scared of the past repeating itself but that won't happen because the people you need for that to happen are gone forever." Nemo takes and deep breath and starts crying softly. "Your fear is valid, but you need to beat it." 

 

“H-How?” Nemo sounds scared and broken.

 

"I have some idea's we can try but later."

 

Nemo inhales slowly, holds, and exhales. He repeats it again, rocking himself slightly and leaning on Terra. “T-Thank... you...”

 

"I love you Dad." 

 

“I-I love you too... Terra...” Nemo holds him close, warm tears still flowing down his cheeks and landing on Terra’s black leather jacket.

 

Terra rubs his back. "Do you need anything? Food, water? Other Dad?"

 

Nemo chuckles through his tears. “Maybe some food...” he still shakes.

 

"I'll get you some." Patton walks out. Terra continues to rubs his back. 

 

Nemo sighs and closes his eyes. “I’m sorry I ran from you... I just needed to be alone...”

 

"It's alright, you knew what you need. I should have listened." Nemo shakes his head and lays down, putting his head in Terra’s lap. He shivers.

 

"You cold?" 

 

“A little...” Nemo blushes slightly and draws his wings to himself. “I uh...”

 

Terra puts the blanket on Nemo. "Did...did you get 'worked up'?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. “No, I just... need to go to the bathroom.” He pulls the blanket over his head to hide. “But this is warm.” He says muffled.

 

"You can take the blanket to the bathroom." Terra offers.

 

Nemo hums but doesn’t move. “In a bit...” he mumbles.

 

"Ok." Terra massages his head. Nemo sighs and rubs his head against Terra, purring.

 

Patton comes back up. "I made you a sandwich."

 

Nemo is half asleep. He blinks and turns his head. “Hmm?”

 

Patton giggles "Come on eat the sandwich." Patton sits on the bed. Nemo blinks some more before propping himself up on his elbows and taking the sandwich. He takes a bite and hums happily.

 

"I made your favorite." Patton kisses his check. "You can leave if you want Terra." 

 

"You’re sure?" Nemo nibbles at the sandwich making happy purring noises.

 

"I'm sure." Patton smiles Terra nods and heads out. Nemo finishes the sandwich and sighs contently, laying down. Patton lays next to him. "Feel better?" Nemo nods then blushes. He hides under the blanket. Patton giggles "What is it?"

 

“I need the bathroom...” Nemo mumbles.

 

"Then go use it." Patton giggles

 

“But warm!” Nemo shimmies his way further under the blanket.

 

"Yeah well I made this blanket and I don't want it getting soiled." Patton rips it off him. Nemo whines and curls up. "Come on the fast you used the bathroom the faster you can get warm again." Nemo growls but complies and slides off the bed, heading into the bathroom and closing the door. He comes back a few minutes later and flops on the bed, face down.

 

Patton puts the blanket on him and spoons him. "There all better now." Patton nuzzles him. Nemo hums and closes his eyes, pulling the blanket up to his cheeks. Patton kisses his cheek and gets comfortable.

 

Nemo purrs softly closing his eyes. After a few minutes he opens them again. “Patton?”

 

"Yes?"

 

“I’m bored.”

 

Patton laughs "Ok well what do you want to do then?"

 

“I dunno.”

 

"We can play a game, or watch a movie, or we can go to the imagination or the beach." Patton lists out.

 

Nemo hums. “What do you wanna do?”

 

"Whatever makes you happy." Patton kisses his face.

 

Nemo purrs. “I wanna do wha you wanna do...”

 

"Hmmm well I would like to spend time with the kids."

 

Nemo nods. “Okayy!" Patton smiles and gets up. 

 

Patton smiles and gets up. "Come on then! I want to see Shammy."

 

Nemo giggles. “Shammy Sham!” He follows Patton.

 

Patton comes out in the hallway. Logan opens his door. He looks at Patton "Patton." He says coldly. 

 

"Hey Logan..." Patton says sheepishly. 

 

Nemo pokes his head out behind Patton, giggling. “Lo-Lo!” He claps.

 

Logan raises an eyebrow "Did he peak?"

 

"Yeah..." Patton nods "Also Virgil... knows and he's not happy." 

 

Logan sighs "I'll be in my room then." Logan walks back in and closes his door. 

 

Nemo tilts his head. He runs over and knocks on Logan’s door. “Lo-Lo!” He calls in a sing song voice.

 

Patton grabs his hand. "Lo-Lo wants to be left alone right now. Come on let's go see Shammy Sham." 

 

Nemo giggles. “Okay!” He skips next to Patton, feathers bouncing with each step.

 

Patton giggles "Go on without me I'll catch up. He's in Roman's room." 

 

Nemo races to Roman’s room and hurriedly knocks on the door. “Roo-Roo!”

 

Patton walks over to Virgil room. He knocks "Virgil? It's Patton."

 

“Come in.”

 

Patton slides in closing the door. "How are you feeling?"

 

Virgil sits on his bed, legs crossed. He sighs. “I’m still upset, but I can’t really blame him. He’s been trying his best, but it just seems like lately there’s been a lapse in his logic...”

 

"He's stress and the increase of... emotions are clouding him. I don't think he knows it's happening and keep trying to push through." 

 

“Yeah...” Patton sits on the bed. Virgil stares down at the ground in thought. “Everyone is pushing themselves past their limits...”

 

Patton thinks then shakes his head. _'No, we can't... can we?’_ Virgil looks at Patton. Patton is in deep thought, funny he's not one to go into deep thought.

 

Virgil frowns. “You okay?”

 

Patton looks up. "Oh, sorry just thinking about something." 

 

Virgil nods and looks back down. He glances up at Patton again. “How’s Nemo?”

 

"Peak"

 

“Oh.”

 

"Very giggly" 

 

Virgil snorts and smiles, shaking his head. “Clingy I’m assuming?”

 

Patton nods "I can now understand your struggle from last month."

 

“Oh. OH.” Virgil looks at him.

 

"Relax nothing happened. Nico was there." Virgil nods slowly.

 

"I was thinking what if we just 'shut everything down.'" 

 

Virgil looks at Patton. “Wouldn’t... that... put Thomas in a coma?”

 

"No Thomas would be...fine. We just won't be active for a while. Our coma's is like when we hit 0 on our batteries. We need to recharge. Thomas won't be able to talk to us, but honestly should he really be right now?" 

 

Virgil frowns. “Then there’s no one influencing Thomas except the dark sides...”

 

"Oh...right." Patton sighs

 

Virgil places his hand over Patton’s. “This is what Depression wants. For us to give up...”

 

Patton groans "Why did I let Logan talk me into this. I should have just told him no. Now everyone is going crazy and-" 

 

“Patton.”

 

Patton takes a deep breath. 'I know, I know it's not my fault." _'Even though it kinda is.'_

 

“ _Patton_.”

 

Patton stands up. "Stop, I know what you’re going to say. It's not my fault well guess flipin do? It is I causes depression and now I help take away the only thing that was keeping him at bay and everything is falling apart and-" 

 

Virgil runs up and wraps his arms around Patton. “Patton. This. Is. Life. You can’t take the blame for everything. You can’t take the blame for life’s circumstances. So, stop. Right now.” Virgil adopts Patton’s dad voice.

 

Patton sighs deeply and rest his head on his shoulder. "I'm tired, I came back to fast." 

 

“I know.” Virgil supports him and sinks out to Patton’s room. He lays Patton down. “Just rest.”

 

"But Nemo..." 

 

“He’ll be fine. Rest.”

 

"But-"

 

“Patton...” Virgil uses the dad voice again.

 

Patton sighs "fine..." he yawns "Wake me if you need me." 

 

“I will.” Virgil pulls a blanket over Patton and heads out. Patton closes his eyes and continues his coma.


	40. When the children play

Nico opens the door to Roman’s room and finds Nemo rolling around on the ground with Sham, both giggling madly. He raises a brow at Roman and closes the door. “How’d he get here?”

 

Roman shrugs "He walked? I have no idea what is going on but it's really funny." Roman holds up his phone.

 

Nico smirks and picks up George. “How’s our little monkey doing?”

 

Sham pats Nemo’s face. “Dwagon! Dwagon fly fly!” Nemo flaps his wings and makes roaring noises.

 

George giggles "Memeo is funny." 

 

Nico chuckles and taps Roman’s shoulder. ‘He peaked.’ He mouths. Roman nods Nemo rolls around on the ground, scratching his back. 

 

Sham giggles and throws a pencil. “Fetch!” Nemo growls playfully and bounds over, grabbing the pencil and bringing it back, dropping it at Sham’s feet. Sham giggles and scratches Nemo’s head. “Bad dwagon!” Nemo purrs and he tries to scratch his side with his back leg like a dog. Sham laughs and hugs him. Nemo sits on his legs and hugs him back. 

 

Nico smirks at Roman recording the two. “Black mail!”

 

"Shhh Nico don't tell them."

 

George laughs "Where's Daddy and Papa?"

 

Nico bounces George. “They’re resting.”

 

Sham tilts his head at Nico before Nemo gently tackles him down. Sham giggles. “Dwagons and vikings! Enemies agai- hehehe!” Nemo starts tickling him.

 

George crosses his arms and pouts. "There always westing." Nico looks at Roman.

 

"Even big kids need their naps." 

 

George sniffles "They don't love me."

 

Nico rocks him. “No, they do. They’ve just been very busy.”

 

Sham looks up and frowns. “George? Do you wanna wride da dwagon?” He walks over to them and Nemo follows on all fours.

 

"I WANT DADDY" Roman winces as George starts to cry. Nico looks panicked. 

 

There’s a knock-on Roman’s door before Virgil opens it. He comes in and takes George. “Shh... I’m here. I’m right here, my little monkey.” He rocks George.

 

George holds onto Virgil and cries on his shoulder. “Daddy doesn't love me?" Nemo sits and tilts his head.

 

“Shh. I do love you. I love you so much. Papa and I have just been busy.”

 

"Why Papa is never around anymore." 

 

“Papa is sick...”

 

George looks at Sham. "Is he lying?" Sham thinks then shakes his head. George looks back at Virgil. "Will he get better?"

 

Virgil nods. “He just needs time.”

 

"Can I stay with Daddy?"

 

Roman smirks "You got here fast." 

 

Virgil bounces him. “Sure.” He looks at Roman. “What do you mean?” Nico shakes his head.

 

"George called and you were here in like 5 seconds. What were you hanging in the hallway or something?"

 

“No, I was on my way down the hall.” Virgil boops George’s nose. George smiles and stops crying. Nemo runs his head into Virgil’s leg. Virgil pushes him away. “Shoo.” Sham hisses at Virgil who sighs. Nico smirks at them.

 

George giggles "Nemo is a dwagon."

 

“I see.” Virgil smiles. “I think the dragon needs training.” Nemo snarls at Virgil. 

 

Sham giggles. “He mwy dwagon!”

 

"Can I have a dwagon?"

 

“No, you have a snake.” Virgil says. Nico suddenly gasps and runs out of the room.

 

"But Terra gets a dwagon." Roman face palms

 

Virgil looks at Roman. “He what?”

 

Sham makes a circular motion with his finger and Nemo rolls over. Sham claps and giggles. “Memeo bad dwagon, but Cobalt the worst!”

 

"Ok but Terra is 12 so-"

 

Nico suddenly bursts through the door carrying his snake. “Look George! I have a snake too!” Nico bends down and shows George the snake. “Snakes are much cooler than dragons.” Virgil says. Sham hisses while Nemo makes conflicted noises. George gasps as he pets his head. The snake flicks its tongue over George’s cheek. Sham hides on the other side of Nemo.

 

George giggles happily. Terra sticks his head in the room. "Can you take the snake out of the room your scaring Sham. Ok thanks bye." Terra walks away.

 

“Oops.” Nico says. “Here, let’s go to daddy’s room.” He smirks.  Virgil elbows him and growls.Roman snickers George claps his hands happily. Sham climbs onto Nemo’s back. Nemo rears and roars before galloping out of the room. Nico watches them then looks at Virgil. “Should... someone watch them?”

 

“Roman?” Virgil questions.

 

"I'm on it." Roman runs after them. George giggles

 

Virgil picks George up and carries him to his room. Nico heads to George’s room to grab George the Second before meeting them in Virgil’s room. “Snake play date!” He sets the snakes on the ground.   
  
...  
  
Nemo leaps down the stairs, giving a small flap of his wings and making growling noises as he jumps onto the couch. Sham laughs and clings to his shirt. "Ok you two be care don't want anyone getting hurt." Nemo looks at Roman on the stairs before lowering himself to the ground, slowly stalking towards him. Sham giggles and leans down on Nemo’s back. Roman shakes his head and continues to walk down. Nemo growls. "Why are you growling at me?"

 

Nemo tenses. Sham tightens his grip, giggling like mad. "Nemo relax you’re not a real dragon." Nemo roars and pounces on Roman, tackling him down. "NEMO!" The three of them roll down the stairs, Nemo angling his wings to wrap around Sham and protect him. Nemo pins Roman down while Sham laughs and climbs off his back, moving to tickle Roman. Roman starts laughing Nemo grins and joins in tickling Roman. "AHHHH SHTOP"

 

“Yes!” Sham shouts and continues.

 

Sham is suddenly picked up by Terra. "Hey he said stop." Sham squirms and hums angrily. Nemo sits on top of Roman and tilts his head at Terra and Sham. Sham reaches for him. “Memeo! Dwagon! Leave me!” Nemo howls and leaps up, jumping on Terra and Sham. Terra screams as he falls over. Sham giggles and slips out of Terra’s grip while Nemo lays on top of Terra and purrs. Sham runs over to Roman and flops on him.

 

Roman holds onto Sham and sits up "Are you ok Terra." 

 

Terra is taking deep breaths trying to calm down. _'can't move, can't move.'_

 

Nemo closes his eyes and curls up on top of Terra. Sham looks at Terra worriedly. “Memeo. Go.” Nemo raises his head and looks at Sham before laying down again, sighing. “MEMEO! GO!” Nemo jumps and runs into the kitchen. He peaks his head around the corner before disappearing and hiding.

 

Terra curls up and starts rocking himself. _'Breath in breath out. You’re ok'_

 

Roman walks over to Terra. "Hey are you ok? Can I touch you?" Terra shakes his head. 

 

Sham frowns and squirms out of Roman’s arms. He sits next to Terra. He glares at Nemo. “Good dwagon. Very good dwagon.” Nemo whimpers and hides in the kitchen.

 

Roman sighs "I'll watch Nemo you keep breathing your safe." Terra nods and continues to rock himself. Sham opens his arms, offering a hug. Nemo curls into a corner of the kitchen, knees drawn up, wings curled tightly around himself.

 

Terra shakes his head. "No touch."

 

Roman slowly approaches Nemo. "Hey it's ok."Nemo curls up tighter. 

 

Sham nods and just sits next to him. “Not sowey...”

 

Terra takes a deep breath and stops rocking. "Not your fault." 

 

Roman sits down. "Terra is fine, you just spooked him is all." Nemo doesn’t move. "Can I get you anything." Nemo doesn’t respond.

 

Terra slowly stands up and walks over to the kitchen he sticks his head in, "Dad?" Nemo stays quiet, wings over his face. "I'm going to go to my room, but I wanted to tell you that I love you and I'm not upset with you. I forgive you." 

 

Nemo gives a short nod. “I’m sorry...” he whispers.

 

"I know and I forgive you. I'm not hurt just shaken." Nemo stays curled up.

 

"I'll talk to you later. Love you." Terra walks away. 

 

Roman looks at Nemo. "Do you need space?" Nemo doesn’t move. Sham stands there for a moment before running and hugging Nemo’s wings. Nemo flinches slightly but doesn’t do anything else. Roman sits and watches. Nemo whines. He pulls away from Sham and hugs himself, looking around with a lost look. "Sham come here Nemo needs some space." 

 

Sham looks between them before going to Roman and hugging him. Nemo leans against the counter and breathes heavily, covering his face. “Can I throw myself off a cliff. Please?” He mumbles, muffled.

 

Roman holds onto Sham and pet his hair. "No Nemo you can't.”

 

Sham looks concerned. Nemo shivers. “Help me...”

 

"What do you need?"

 

“Distract me from my mind. Please...”

 

"We can watch a movie." Nemo nods.

 

"Ok." Roman puts Sham down. "Go pick out a movie to watch while I help Nemo." Sham nods and runs to the commons. Nemo doesn’t move.

 

Roman stands up and stretches his hand. "Need a hand?"

 

Nemo nods, but doesn’t take his hand, arms locked in a self-hug. “I’m sorry...” he whispers. “I’m sorry I tackled you and Terra. I don’t know what got into me... I hate not being in control-“ he gasps and shakes. “I hate it. I hate it. Can’t stop-“

 

"Shhh." Roman pets his hair. "You peaked it happens to all of us. Patton peaked yesterday."

 

Nemo blinks. “He did?” He leans into Roman’s touch.

 

"Yeah he slapped Logan in the face and yelled at Nico. He was having mood swings."

 

“O-oh... that’s- why Logan- ropes-“ Nemo starts shaking again. He slides down the side of the counter to the floor. “Why am I like this?” He mumbles.

 

"I don't know but we all have problems, but we support each other and get through things. You just need more help."Nemo wraps his arms around himself again, drawing his knees up and resting his head again. They both hear the "How To Train Your Dragon" theme song start.

 

"Of course, he would pick that one. Come on let's watch the movie." Roman picks him up and waits to see if he doesn't mind. _'Should have asked BEFORE I pick him up...'_ Nemo sighs and lays his head on Roman, wings hanging limply. Roman walks to the couch and lay down with Nemo on his lap but gives him the ability to get off with he wants.

 

Nemo pushes his head into Roman. Sham runs into the kitchen and grabs a lollipop before leaping onto the couch excitedly. Roman massages his head. "Ready when you are Prince Sham."

 

Nemo sighs. _‘Feel so sick...’_ Sham giggles and presses play on the remote. Roman rubs his back. _‘Don’t ask, you’re just needy like always. A needy selfish bitch.’_ Nemo squeezes his eyes shut. _‘I don’t deserve this. Why does he care so much about me? All I’m doing is taking, using, and hurting. I’m a fucking leech and I can’t change. This isn’t helping. Someone help me please!’_ Nemo just stays quiet. _‘No one’s coming... no one can see it so it must not be real._ ’ He bites back tears. _‘I’m alone. I’m so fucking alone even though I’m surrounded by people. No one can save me. No one’s coming to help me. I’m going to die...’_ He feels so sick. He feels like screaming and crying, but he just lays there and pretends to watch the movie. _‘I can make it. I’m a good pretender. Just finish this movie then disappear.’_

 

Terra comes flying down the stairs and hugs Nemo. Nemo’s eyes widen. He lays there stunned before he slowly hugs Terra back. He refuses to cry. "Terra-" 

 

"I love you, I love you please don't disappear I need you. I can help you, I know how to please hang on for me." Terra bites back tears.

 

Nemo closes his eyes sadly. _‘I’m hurting him. He’s in pain because of you. STOP HURTING THEM! I CAN’T! THEN LEAVE! JUST GO!’_ Sham looks at them worriedly.

 

"YOU’RE NOT HURTING ME!" Terra cries "I know what hurting feels like and this isn't it." Roman blinks not sure what to do.

 

Nemo grips Terra tightly. _‘Then what do I do...? What hope is there left? I know it’s there I just can’t see it and I’m so fucking tired of being sick. I’m fucking tired of feeling this way. I just want it to stop. Even just for three days...’_

 

"You want to see it? I can get you to see it."

 

"Terra no-" 

 

"Shut up Roman." Roman bits his lips. "You need to face your fears head on."

 

Nemo squeezes his eyes shut. _‘NOOOOOO!’_ He internally screams. “No...” he whispers. Sham crawls closer to Roman.

 

Terra buries his face into Nemo. "I know what I'm doing but I won't make you do it if you don't want to."

 

“Not yet...” Nemo whispers and trembles. “Please... I- I can’t-“

 

"Ok...ok"

 

 _‘I want to die. I actually want to die, and I don’t care who I hurt anymore...’_ Nemo’s heart clenches and he tightens his grip on Terra, shaking.

 

“Twuthhoowd.” Sham says.

 

Terra holds Nemo tightly. "Please don't die."

 

A sob breaks Nemo. _‘I don’t know if I have a choice anymore...’_

 

Terra cries Roman pulls out his phone and text the group. 'Nemo is not doing so hot down here I don't know what they’re talking about but it's not good.'

 

‘On my way’ Virgil texts back. He appears down the stairs in less than a minute. He runs over and hugs Nemo. 

 

Nemo grips both Terra and Virgil tightly. _‘Why are the meds not working?’_ He wants to cry, but he just can’t. Sham holds onto Roman. Roman holds onto Sham and rubs his back.

 

Logan comes down the stairs. He puts a hand on Nemo's head. "The pills are not magic, you have to take them for a while to see a difference."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “H-Help...” he breathes quickly.

 

Virgil rubs his back. “Roman, take Sham upstairs please.” Roman nods and picks Sham up and sinks out. Logan massages his head.

 

Nemo leans on all of them. ‘ _Stop taking. Selfish. So selfish. Stop it.’_

 

“You’re not selfish. You’re sick. You’re accepting help.” Virgil says.

 

"You would do the same for us." Terra holds him tight scared of letting go.

 

Nemo gasps and rocks himself. “Sleep. Please. Cant-“ _‘I’m going to end up killing myself if I stay awake.’_

 

Virgil looks at Logan. “Can he take sleep meds with the other ones?”

 

"Yes, that will be fine." Logan sinks out and comes back with pills. Virgil takes them from Logan and offers them to Nemo. 

 

Nemo opens his mouth and takes them without water. He coughs a bit, then leans against Terra while Virgil rubs his back. “Don’t leave me...” he whispers, fear evident in his voice.

 

"I'll keep the nightmares away." Terra squeezes him. Logan massages Nemo's head.

 

Nemo sighs as his body slowly goes limp. He collapses and Virgil catches him and lays him down. “We’ve got you.” Virgil whispers and rubs his shoulder. “We’ve got you...”

 

Terra quietly cries. "He wants to die..."

 

“I know.” Virgil rubs his back. He sighs. “A 12-year-old shouldn’t be going through this...”

 

"I upset him..." 

 

"I'm sure you-" 

 

"I UPSET HIM!" Terra covers his mouth kicking himself for yelling next to Nemo.

 

Virgil grabs his hand and looks him in the eye. “You did not. He was already in a weak emotional state. It was not your fault. Do not blame yourself for this. He was already suicidal, that’s why Logan started him on the medication.”

 

Terra sniffles "I'm scared." 

 

"Terra maybe you shouldn't be around Ne-"

 

"No!" Terra holds him tight. "I promise I wouldn't leave."

 

“Terra...” Virgil rubs his back and holds a hand up to Logan to keep him from saying anything. “If you are emotionally upset, Nemo is going to pick up on that and make him feel worse. Please, take care of yourself first, then you can come back when you’re calmer. Nemo won’t be alone. Logan and I will be here.”

 

"But I need to keep the nightmares away."

 

“He won’t dream while under the meds.” Virgil assures him.

 

"You promise? No lie?"

 

“I promise.”

 

"I still don't want to leave him." Terra frowns and tries to hide in Nemo. Nemo groans in his sleep. 

 

“I know. Just an hour, okay?” Virgil rubs Terra’s back. “We won’t let anything happen to him. I promise.” Terra doesn't look convinced as he buries himself deeper into to couch. His stomach isn't happy with him, but he ignores it. “Terra, please. Nemo needs you more when he wakes up than now. Rest so you can help him later.”

 

"I'll rest here." He curls up. Logan looks at Virgil he gives him a 'this isn't working' look.

 

“Terra. You’re too close to him. You need to rest in your room.” Terra opens his mouth to protest but something starts to come up and he covers his mouth. He shakes as he tires and fails to push the black liquid down. He starts to leak between his fingers.

 

 _‘Shit.’_ Virgil picks Terra up and sinks into Terra’s room. Terra curls over and throws up on his floor. Ink splatter it. He sobs and holds Virgil. “Shh... breathe...” Virgil holds him and grabs a trash can, offering it to him. Terra takes it and goes another round. He coughs and cries making it extremely hard to breathe. “Shh... focus on me.” Virgil rubs his back and speaks in a calming tone.

 

He continues to cough "I almost-"

 

“Shh. Take your time.”

 

It takes 5 minutes, but he finally calms down. "I almost hurt him..."

 

“Shh. You didn’t. He’s okay and you’re okay. Don’t focus on the ifs and almost’s.”

 

Terra nods "I should have listened, I'm sorry I'm just so scared."

 

“It’s okay. I understand. This is a very scary thing and you’re being very brave.” Virgil continues to rub his back.

 

"How? I literally threw up twice."

 

“Yes, but despite your body’s reaction, mentally you are becoming stronger and more mature. You’re growing in your abilities and how to handle them and I am very proud of you.”

 

Terra sighs "Thank you."

 

“Of course.” Virgil gives him a squeeze.

 

"I'm trying to help Nemo. He doesn't like thing stuck in his head. It makes him feel like he's crazy when he can't fight something."

 

“I know. But you can’t overextend yourself. If you’re unhealthy because of trying to help him, that will just make Nemo feel worse.”

 

"Like with Dad?" Virgil nods Terra frowns "I'll rest then, but I'm not giving up on him."

 

“Neither are we.” Virgil gives him another squeeze.

 

Terra yawns "Oh don't worry about the ink. My room absorbs it."

 

Virgil nods and lays him down. “I love you, brother.” He smiles at him.

 

Terra curls up and hums as he closes his eyes. "Love you too big brother." Virgil smiles and heads downstairs.

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "No ink got on him so he's safe."

 

“Good.” Virgil sits down and sighs. “I needed to talk to you about the funds...”

 

Logan sighs and sits down. "Yes, I figured as much."

 

“We couldn’t have pulled it from groceries?

 

"I put food as a priority."

 

“Logan, we could have gotten cheaper foods or ones that stretched. But Thomas _needs_ those meds. We could cut from other areas too. Like gas. We could have driven less. Or clothes.” Virgil sighs and shakes his head.

 

Logan puts his head in his hands. He looks defeated and lost. "I didn't mean for all this to happen."

 

“I know.” Virgil scoots closer and rubs his back. “You need a break...”

 

Logan dryly laughs "You can say that again." He takes off his glasses his lens looks thicker than before. Virgil continues rubbing his back. Logan sighs "How's Terra?"

 

“Resting.”

 

Logan nods "I should do the same..."

 

“Please.” Virgil’s eyes beg.

 

Logan nods "Are you going to be alright watching Nemo by yours?"

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Virgil smiles at him. Logan nods he puts his glasses on and headed upstairs. Virgil sighs and glances at Nemo before pulling out his phone. 


	41. Secrets and Flashbacks

George twiddle his thumbs _'Daddy said he would be right back. Daddy lied, Daddy doesn't love me.'_ tears form in his eyes and even his snake, his monkey, or Nico couldn’t cheer him up. He wants his Dad’s, but it doesn't look like they want him.

 

Nico bites his lip as he watches George. He pulls out his phone and texts Virgil. ‘George really needs you.’

 

In a few seconds there’s a knock on Virgil’s door and Virgil opens it. “Hey, George.” He picks him up and sinks out. Nico picks up the snakes and Bananas and sinks out with them to the commons. Virgil sets George on the couch next to him, opposite side of a sleeping Nemo. Nico rises up and glances at Nemo. “Sleep meds.” Virgil answers. Nico nods and places the snakes on the couch. George sniffles and holds tightly to Virgil. Virgil holds George and pets his hair.

 

“I’m sorry I was longer than expected...” George holds Virgil jacket tightly scared of letting go like Virgil would disappears if he did. Virgil sighs and continues to pet him. “I’m not gonna disappear. I promise. I’ve just been busy. But my business does not mean I don’t love you.”

 

George looks at Virgil with tearful eyes and black eyeshadow. "Pwomise?"

 

“I promise.” Virgil strokes his cheek and offers him a smile, eyeing the darkening eyeshadow a bit wearily.

 

George takes a deep breath "You didn't tuck me in one night. Mawgic man dress like you and did it, I thought you didn't want to tuck me in anymore."

 

Virgil gives Nico a look. He squeezes George. “No, I was just really tired and already asleep. I’m sorry I didn’t come to tuck you in.” He nuzzles George.

 

George nods "And Papa?"

 

“Papa is sick.” Virgil rocks him.

 

"Sick of me?"

 

“No!” Virgil sighs. “He’s just sick.” He glances at Nico. 

 

“He’s worked too much and got sick. He just needs to rest and then he’ll be all better.” Nico smiles. George nods feeling slightly better that his Papa doesn't hate him, but he still misses his Papa. The eyeshadow lightens. Virgil smiles and kisses his head. George thinks about something and giggles. “What is it?” Virgil ruffles his hair.

 

"I found my domain and I walked awound a little. I found a leaf that said you like Mawgic man." George giggles as he pokes Virgil shoulder.

 

Virgil stutters and blushes. “Wh-what!?” Nico raises a brow at him. Virgil glances at him and hides his face with a groan. “THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!” 

 

Nico stares in disbelief before smirking. “So... you... had a crush on Roman?”

 

Virgil hides his face more. “If you tell him I will end you. Also, keyword _HAD_.” George laughs

 

Nico chuckles. “Oh, Roooomaaaaan...” Virgil hisses at Nico.

 

George shakes his head. "Another leaf said that Mawgic man liked Daddy."

 

“WHAT!?” Virgil and Nico screech. Nemo groans and rolls over.

 

George tilts his head. "Something wong?" Nico and Virgil look at each other. 

 

“So... you and Roman had a crush on each other but neither of you could get the nerve to ask while Logan and Patton were secretly dating.” Nico shakes his head. “Interesting.”

 

“It- It’s not- I don’t- not anymore!”

 

Nico gives him a reassuring smile and waves him off. “You’re fine. Don’t worry about it. I get it. Well... actually I don’t. Roman’s my first and only love.” He shrugs. 

 

Virgil laughs nervously and shakes his head, still blushing. “Yeah... he and I would never last in a relationship...” Nico smirks and shakes his head.

 

Roman comes down the stairs. "You called?" Nico laughs while Virgil tries desperately to hide. Roman raises an eyebrow "What?"

 

“George just- OMPH!” Virgil throws a pillow in Nico’s face. 

 

“NOTHING!” 

 

Nico pulls the pillow off his face. “VIRGIL USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU AND YOU USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON VIRGIL!” He gets up and jumps away before Virgil murders him with a pillow.

 

Roman blushes "YOU WHAT!?" Virgil ignores Roman, bushing just as much, and keeps throwing pillows at Nico who just laughs and catches them.

 

"I am going to go back upstairs now." Roman starts to walk away he needs to process this.

 

Nico laughs. “Roman! Wait!” He chases after him, ducking his head to avoid one more pillow from Virgil.

 

"Yes love?"

 

Nico catches up to him panting. “You good?” He smiles.

 

Ye-ah just processing." George giggles Nico chuckles. 

 

Virgil groans. “George... there’s some secrets that are better they STAY secrets...”

 

George tilts his head. "Like the time you wet Papa's bed?" Roman was brought out of his shock and starts laughing. "3 times."

 

Roman laughs harder "THREE!?"

 

“NO!” Virgil blushes hard and pulls his hood over his face, drawing his knees up. Nico slaps a hand over his mouth to contain his laughter. Nemo groans loudly and pulls his wings over himself.

 

"Daddy what's wong?" George shakes him. Virgil curls up tighter. George frowns "Daddy?"

 

Virgil sighs and pulls George into his arms. “You didn’t do anything wrong, sweetie. I’m just... embarrassed...”

 

George looks down. "Sowy."

 

“You’re okay.” Virgil rocks him, blush still evident. Nico lays on the stairs, relearning how to breathe.

 

Roman slowly try to call himself down. "How did George know that?"

 

“He said he found his domain and it was written on leaves...” Virgil says.

 

"Oh, great the forest of secrets then."

 

"Nico was a girl for one night." Roman eyes widen.

 

"Virgil shut your kid up." His tone becoming defensive. George whimpers. Nico blushes hard and hides next to Roman. Virgil holds George protectively and glares at Roman. 

 

“He’s just a kid...” Nico whispers. Virgil can’t help but glance at Nico.

 

Roman opens his mouth but sighs he doesn't want to get into argument with Virgil with George here. "My apologies but he still needs to learn what is ok to say."

 

“I know.” Virgil says. Nico’s still hiding against Roman.

 

Roman holds Nico's hand. "Let's go upstairs." He whispered to him. 

 

George frowns "I do bad?" Nico nods and follows him. 

 

Virgil looks down at George and shakes his head. “No, just... there’s certain things you should say and certain things you shouldn’t... me wetting the bed would be preferable to not be said, but Nico and Roman’s private life is exactly that. Private. It should be their choice to reveal their own secrets.”

 

George nods "Sowwy Daddy."

 

“It’s okay, sweetie.” Virgil hugs him.

 

Roman closes his door. "You ok?"

 

“Y-yeah I’m fine...” Nico’s still blushing hard.

 

"You sure?" Roman holds his hand.

 

“Yeah.” Nico leans on him and closes his eyes, sighing. “I’ve- umm... been... thinking about it. A bit, actually...”

 

"And?" Roman asked softly and encouraging.

 

Nico smiles at him softly, grateful for his support and understanding. "I... Think I'm comfortable as a boy for now... I was just... Curious how... That was like. But I'll let you know if that changes." he kisses Roman's cheek. "It was fun though..." he whispers.

 

Roman smiles "I support your decision love." Roman kisses him back.

 

Nico sighs contently and leans his head on Roman's chest, a peaceful smile on his face. "Thank you."

 

Roman holds him loving. "So, Virgil had a crush on me?"

 

Nico chuckles. "And you on him." he smirks. "So _that's_ where 'my chemically imbalanced romance' came from." he smiles playfully.

 

Roman blushes "It was a long time ago I don't like him like that anymore. It's for the best anyway we would have not survived and then we would deal with ex drama. Na I'm happier with my sunshine." Roman purrs. Nico smiles and kisses him deeply, closing his eyes and humming. Roman hums and kisses him back. Nico holds him close and runs a hand through his hair, tickling Roman's tongue with his. Roman chuckles and pulls away. "Ok so fill me in What's wrong with Nemo?"

 

Nico sighs. "Depression, as we saw last night. But it's to the point where he's suicidal..."

 

Roman frowns. "What could have causes this?"

 

Nico sighs again. "We had to cut expenses to make this month's rent, so Thomas didn't have enough to refill his prescription for his meds..." Roman pales "Yeah." Nico gives him a weary look.

 

Roman backs away he shakes his head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." his mind flashes to memories of the past.

 

Nico gives him space. "Roman I promise you I am never going to hurt you again. I know how to fight it now, and as much as I hate to say it, I don't appear to be its target." he frowns and takes a few steps back, holding his hands up to show he's not a threat.

 

Roman falls on his butt he pulls his knees up. He can't hear Nico, he can't see Nico. All he can see is the dark room that he was trap in. Hear Depression talk to him trying to crush his hope. He feels the rope around his wrist. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

 

"Roman!? Roman!" Nico rushes to his side and gently shakes him. "Roman! It's over! You're not going back there!"

 ...

Terra wakes up with a start. He feels sick again. He grabs the bucket and spills ink. He puts it down. "Roman." Terra jumps out of bed he runs to Roman room he swings the door open. Roman continues to rock himself as he mumbles.

 

Nico's head shoots up. "Terra!" he breathes a sigh of relief.

 

Terra looks at the scene "Move he's having a flashback." Nico moves away.

 

Terra slowly approaches "Roman, It's Terra your son I'm going to help you." Roman doesn't respond. Terra sits down. "Can I touch you?" Roman doesn't respond as he starts crying. "I'm going to put my hand on your shoulder." Roman flinches and Terra take his hand off.

 

"Roman you are safe, we are in your room, you are no longer in danger, it's over they can't hurt you anymore."

 

Nico sits down a way from them. "I told him about the meds... Depression... Kidnapped him before... Twice..." he looks down.

 

Terra nods "I know please stay quiet for now." Terra never takes his eyes off Roman. Nico bites his lip and covers his mouth. "Roman can you hear me?" Roman doesn't respond "Roman can you hear me?" He asked again keeping a calm tone. Still no answer "Roman can you hear me?" Roman slowly nods. Terra nods "Roman open your eyes." Roman opens his eyes he's still scared, and his eyes focus on things that aren't actually there. "What can you see?" 

 

"Dark, Depression." Terra nods

 

"Roman can you describe what you did this morning?" 

 

Roman thinks "I was playing with Sham and George." 

 

Terra nods "Good you’re doing great can you see me?" 

 

Roman eyes move before he locks with Terra. "Yes." 

 

Terra smiles "Can I touch you?"

 

"No." Terra nods.

 

"Roman what do you see?" Roman looks around. 

 

"My room." 

 

Terra smiles "Right your room, we are in your room, you are safe." Roman sighs and relaxes a little. "What can you feel?"

 

"My clothes, my rug." Nico smiles slightly but stays quite like Terra asked.

 

"What do you hear?"

 

"Your voice, my voice." Roman uncurls himself.

 

"Can I touch you." Roman slowly nods Terra puts his hand on his leg. Roman sighs and closes his eyes. "Keep your eyes open please." Roman opens his eyes. Terra moves his hand up his leg and watches Roman reaction. Roman tenses up. Terra stops. "What do you feel?" 

 

"Depression." 

 

Terra shakes his head. "He's not here, I'm here, Terra is here." Roman nods and takes a deep breath. "Can I touch you?" Roman nods Terra Continues what he is doing moving up Roman's body. "You are safe, you are not in Nico's castle, you are not strap on a bed." Terra rubs his wrists. Roman takes deep breaths and nods. Terra slides to his shoulder. "You are doing amazing, can I hug you?" Roman relaxes and nods. Terra raps his arms around Roman as Roman does the same. Terra looks at Nico and notices he's going to move. He holds his hand up to tell him to wait. "Roman Nico is in the room can you find him?" Roman looks around he sees Nico.

 

"Yes I found him." 

 

"Can he approach you?" 

 

Roman nods "Yes." Terra smiles

 

"Approach slowly." He warns Nico. Nico watches them quietly, fighting back tears. He slowly crawls closer to Roman before stopping an arm’s length away. "Talk to him Nico, ask for permission to touch him." Roman looks at Nico he looks at the hair focusing on it.

 

Nico offers him a hesitant smile. "Hey... Can I hold your hand?" he asks gently.

 

Roman hesitates "Tell him who you are. He needs a reminder he's still in shock."

 

Nico looks between them in thought. "I'm Nico... Your boyfriend. We've been through a lot together, but we've gotten through it. We dye my hair to remind us both of who I am. Terra helped us choose the colors. Remember?" Roman nods he offers his hand. Nico softly takes it, allowing him to be able to pull away if he needs. He rubs his thumb over Roman's palm and smiles at him.

 

Roman sighs relaxing more. "Roman what do you see?" Terra asks.

 

"You, my room, and Nico." Terra smiles as he rubs his back. 

 

"You’re doing great." He looks at Nico. "I'll explain what triggered it later, make sure you keep talking to him, give him happy memories to think about keep him grounded to reality and if you need to move tell him."

 

Nico gives a small nod. "Remember our date? We both dressed up all fancy and I took you out... We had dinner and danced, then went for a ride. The sunset was beautiful... It complimented your features well..." he smiles at him.

 

Roman smiles at him and nods "Careful the kid is here."

 

Nico giggles. "I know." he thinks. "We helped Terra start painting his chair. Then we painted you. I kept the masterpiece." he winks.

 

Roman nods "We didn't finish that chair." 

 

"We've been busy." Terra smirks as he continues to rub Roman watching him relax.

 

Nico smiles. "You've been a great dad to all the kids, even though you were stubborn to admit it." he smirks. "You played dragon with Sham. You even made him Cobalt in the imagination..."

 

"He needed it." Roman blushes he leans on Nico.

 

Nico smiles. "Can I pet your hair?" Roman nods

 

Terra smiles "I'm going to let go of you now." Roman nods in response and Terra let's go. "I'll be on the bed if you need me." Terra sits down and watches them. Nico slowly reaches up and pets Roman's hair as he gently holds him.

 

Roman relaxes and sighs happily. He looks at Terra. "Thank you." Terra nods 

 

"No probs just doing my job."

 

Nico continues petting him. "Can I kiss your cheek?" he asks quietly.

 

Roman nods "You’re doing great Nico." Terra smiles at him.

 

Nico smiles and gives Roman a peck on the cheek, still rubbing his thumb over Roman's hand. "Hey. What do you tell a flower that needs to speed up?" he giggles.

 

"What?"

 

"Metal to the petal!" Nico grins. Roman laughs Nico smiles at hearing him laugh. "What did Snow White say when her photos didn't come?"

 

"One day my prince will come." Roman giggles Nico beams. Roman holds onto Nico a little stronger.

 

Nico nuzzles him. "Why was Cinderella kicked off the soccer team?"

  
"Why?"

 

"Because she always ran from the ball. Who's the funniest Disney princess?" Nico giggles. No wonder Patton likes puns.

 

Roman laughs barely able to ask "Who?"

 

"RaPUNzel! Who's the smartest Disney character?"

 

Roman curls up "Can't breathe" he laughs

 

"Gaston. He won the no BELLE prize!" Nico can't stop smiling. He rubs Roman's back.

 

Roman holds onto him. "Stop no more can't breathe."

 

Terra nods "No more jokes. Though it was funny don't over work Roman emotionally." Nico nods and continues rubbing Roman's back, letting him calm down.

 

"Your do great listen to Roman really listen and do what he needs." Roman takes deep breaths.

 

Nico nods. "Good job, my love. In and out." he encourages him.

 

Roman nods and continues to breath. "Roman do you need some food or water." Roman nods.

 

Terra stands up "I'll go get some."

 

“You’re doing great.” Nico smiles at him. Nico smiles. "You're doing so good."

 

Roman hums as Terra heads out. He goes downstairs. "Hey Virgil."

 

Virgil looks up. "Hey. Is Roman alright?" he says with a frown, not liking the sudden fluctuation of anxiety he felt from the prince, but not wanting to leave George again.

 

Terra frowns "Oh... Yeah he had a flashback." Terra rubs his arm.

 

"O-oh." Virgil's frown deepens. "Nico?"

 

"Comforting Roman. He told him about the meds, and it trigger him. He doesn't show it, but he's terrified of Depression."

 

Virgil nods. "Roman was... Depression's main target almost every time... Depression literally uses creativity to be able to function..." he sighs.

 

Terra nods "Yeah I was able to get to him before more damage could be done, which was good cause Nico also started to panic and didn't know what to do."

 

Virgil nods slowly. "Thank you."

 

Terra waves him off "It was nothing, but Roman wants some food so I'll go get that." Terra heads to the kitchen.

 

"Sounds good." Virgil looks down at Nemo on his right and rubs his leg before turning to his left and petting George's hair while he colors. Nemo groans and rolls over again then sighs.

 

"How is Dad? Did any of my ink get on him?"

 

"No. Logan said he's fine, and he's been sleeping peacefully so far." Virgil answers.

 

Terra sighs "That's good, any updates on the others? Where's Logan?"

 

"Sleeping. I hope. Patton's sleeping as well. Wait..." Virgil's eyes widen. "If that was happening with Roman... Where's Sham!?" he turns and looks at Terra.

 

"I don't know."

 

 _'Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ Virgil stands. "George, stay here. I'll be right back." he races upstairs. _'He's just a kid. Depression shouldn't affect him. But he's Deceit... No. He should be fine. Depression isn't going to have control of him until it has Logan under its control. It already has Nemo and almost Roman and Patton. Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ he opens Sham's door and lets out a sigh when he sees him resting peacefully. He quietly walks over and pets his hair for a moment before heading back downstairs. "He's in his room taking a nap." He sits down on the couch again.

 

Nemo groans and falls off the couch. He blinks. "Hmm?"

 

 _'Weird. He shouldn't be waking up so soon...'_ Virgil gets up and picks him up. "Hey... How do you feel?"

 

Nemo yawns. "Mmm... Slweepy..."

 

Virgil pets his hair. "Go back to sleep then..."

 

Nemo shakes his head. "Twwoo muwch to do..." he slurs. His eyes slide closed anyways, and he purrs under Virgil's touch.

 

"He needs a bigger bed." Terra smirks

 

"He'd fall off the biggest bed in the world. He's just that skilled." Virgil smirks and Nemo gives him a disapproving growl.

 

Terra giggles "Come on Dad go back to sleep."

 

"No."

 

"Sleep." Virgil says.

 

"Nooooo!" Nemo whines.

 

"I will knock you out if you don't go to sleep this instant."

 

Nemo raises a brow though his eyes are still closed. "I'd like to see you try." he giggles.

 

Virgil groans. "Go to sleep now and I'll make shrimp for dinner."

 

"Logan and Patton are asleep. Roman and Nico will likely not be down for dinner." Nemo says matter of factly.

 

Virgil looks shocked. "How-"

 

"I may be unconscious, but I can still hear you. Like a half awake state." Nemo replies. "Dunno why. These meds aren't the strongest, but they keep me under for at least an hour."

 

"They're supposed to work for three... How often do you take them?" Virgil asks worried.

 

"During bad nights... Maybe three..." Nemo says sadly.

 

"Nemo... You're gonna overdose..." Virgil frowns.

 

"Sorry..."

 

"It's okay. I'll talk to Logan about stronger sleep pills."

 

Terra looks at Virgil. "Do you think Depression will come after Roman again?"

 

"Yes." Nemo interjects. He sits up with a groan. "But Nico's stronger now. It's unlikely to be able to use him again. But that doesn't mean it can't still affect Roman's mind." he pauses in thought. "How is it supposed to utilize his creative energy without a physical form..." he thinks.

 

"You?" Virgil asks worried but also hopeful at seeing Nemo making a plan.

 

"Perhaps... Though I feel like this time it's more trying to get me out of the way than use me..." Nemo looks up. "You said Sham was okay?" Virgil nods. Nemo goes back into thought. "This isn't just about me..." he slides his legs off the couch and sits.

 

"We need to get Thomas those meds..."

 

"The meds aren't magic, as Logan said. We need to help him. He needs his friends." Nemo stands, preparing to sink out.

 

Virgil's eyes widen. "Wait! We don’t have-" Nemo's already gone. Virgil groans. "Nemoooooo..."

 

"Does he know _why_ we don't have meds?"

 

“Probably... Logan and I talked out here, so he probably overheard...”

 

"So, what is he going to do?"

 

“Probably going to talk to Thomas...” Virgil looks back at where Nemo was standing a moment ago. “I should go with him...” he glances back at George and sighs, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “He’s an adult. He can take care of himself...” he goes and sits back down next to George.

...  
  
Nemo rises up in Logan’s spot in the commons. He looks to his left and sees Thomas on the couch, staring at the TV, but not really watching it. “Hey...” he says gently, trying to not startle him.

 

Thomas looks at Nemo. He turns the TV off. "Oh, hey Nemo what's up?"

 

Nemo offers him a smile and goes to sit next to him. “Just came to see how you’re doing?” _‘You know how he is. Stupid. So stu- SHUT UP!’_

 

"Uh ok I guess..." Thomas seems to be lacking his usual upbeat energy.

 

Nemo places his hand over Thomas’s. _‘Where do I start? I should know. UGH! Shut. Up..._ ’ “You haven’t gotten a refill for your meds...”

 

"Yeah... I need to pay rent. Logan said I could go without them for a while." Thomas rubs his arms. "I think he's wrong."

 

Nemo sighs. “Yeah... he’s... reaching his limit.” He looks up in thought. “Is there anywhere you could pull some money from right now?”

 

"I could lower my food spending and stay in more. Joan and Talyn have been taking me out more to try to cheer me up."

 

Nemo nods. “We can also help you find recipes for meals that will stretch.” He pauses a moment. “What about having a game night?” He offers a smile.

 

"Yeah that could be fun." Thomas smiles

 

Nemo feels a bit happier then finally remembers the original thing he wanted to ask. “Thomas... do your friends know you haven’t been able to get your meds?”

 

Thomas shakes his head. "I haven't told them, but I think they already know."

 

Nemo nods. “Have you let them help you?”

 

"A little like I said they've been taking me out more, but I can't bring myself to ask for money."

 

Nemo gives his hand a squeeze. “Why not?”

 

"I love my friends, but I feel selfish taking their money."

 

“You’re not taking it. They’re giving it to you. And you would be paying them back when you’re able to.” Nemo rubs his thumb over Thomas’s hand.

 

Thomas sighs "Yeah your right... Is everything ok up here?" Thomas points to his head.

 

Nemo bites his lip. “Not... completely.” He sighs then smirks. “You have children in your head.”

 

Thomas raises an eyebrow. "I know I'm a kid at heart but... really?"

 

Nemo chuckles. “Remember how I used to be Deceit and Truth, then we split? Well... Deceit... reverted to a three-year-old. He didn’t remember anything that he did previously. His name’s Sham. Patton and I have adopted him and been teaching him when and when not to lie. Nico and I rescued a 12-year-old from the dark side whose name is Terra. His function is Terror, fears. He’s been learning how to control fears and help us with our flashbacks and nightmares. Then an 5-year-old appeared out of nowhere when Logan and Virgil were sleeping, so that was fun. His name’s George and he represents Curiosity. We’ve all been trying to take care of the kids and keep them safe. Roman’s actually a pretty good dad, though for a while he would stubbornly deny it.” Nemo smirks. “Sham looks to be about 5 or 6 now... he’s growing quickly...” he thinks.

 

Thomas nods slowly "I have been feeling less scared, that must be Terra I thought it was Virgil."

 

Nemo nods. “He’s helped a lot...” he says quietly. “Logan almost got rid of him because he was afraid of Terra’s power, but eventually he saw reason.”

 

Thomas pulls his legs up. "I'm worry about Logan, he was very pro medication it kinda shock me that he would pick to lower it and to get rid of Terra who has been helping, that doesn't sound really logical. Logan doesn't let his fears control him."

 

“I know... we’ve been worried about him too...” Nemo sighs. “He’s overworked. I talked to him about taking a break and expected him to be resistant, but he actually agreed pretty quickly...”

 

Thomas frowns "You should check on him. I'll talk to my friends and see if I can get that refill."

 

“Good. And I will. Virgil said he’s sleeping so I’m gonna wait till he wakes up...” Nemo stares at the floor zoning out. _‘He’s not gonna get the meds in time. It’s already too late. Depression’s winning. No...’_ he closes his eyes.

 

"You ok Nemo?"

 

Nemo opens his eyes. _‘He doesn’t need to know one of his sides suffers from Depression as well...’_ he considers leaving. 

 

 _‘Stop running.’_ He hears all the other sides say. 

 

He sighs. “In full honesty, no. But I’m managing.”

_‘No, you’re not you **liar**.’ _He takes a shaky breath.

 

Thomas puts a hand on his and gives it a squeeze. "Hey, it's ok you can tell me, I won't judge."

 

 _‘Selfish. He’s your host. You should be helping him, not the other way around._ ’ Nemo shakes his head and closes his eyes. His wings tighten against his back. “It’s not your judgement I’m worried about...” he says quietly. _‘So many things led to this. He’s not your therapist. No one is. Your alone. Fuck, I’m alone...’_ he bites his lip to keep from crying. Thomas goes to hug him. Nemo closes his eyes and leans on him, still taking deep breaths to stay calm, though now his mind is racing out of control. _‘I’m supposed to be Truth. I’m supposed to help him see what the truth is. How can I do that when I don’t even know the truth for myself? No... I do... I know I know the truth I just can’t see it right now... but what about Thomas? I suffer, he suffers. Selfish. So selfish. I’m so focused on me I forgot about him or Patton or Terra or Virgil or-‘_ he gasps and shakes. “Please tell me you haven’t been suicidal?” He asks quietly. _‘Virgil is still strong. He should keep him from even thinking about it... I hope...’_

 

Thomas shakes his head. "No, I'm not suicidal or self-harming. Nemo do you have depression too?"

 

Nemo squeezes his eyes shut again. “I’m sorry... I should be stronger, but I just can’t...” he trembles.

 

Thomas shakes his head. "No, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

 

Nemo bites his lip. “I’m supposed to be helping you... but I can’t even help myself.” He takes two deep breaths. “Logan started me on meds today. He said it’ll take time... I passed out cause I hadn’t eaten much or drank anything for two days... Virgil’s always the one I fall on to take care of me when I do this to myself and it just keeps coming back and won’t stop-“ he slaps a hand over his mouth and takes three deep breaths.

 

"Oh, Nemo that sounds awful, I'm so sorry you have to go through that. Yes, you help me but I can also help you, sometime we can't help ourselves, that's why we have a support system to help us through these times."

 

Nemo leans on Thomas and chuckles dryly. “But I am you...” he shakes his head. “What I said before was to you, but also to myself...” he muses.

 

"You have all shown to me that you’re not just me, you are your own person with different needs than me."

 

Nemo sighs. “I’m gonna fucking kill Depression. Wait.” He tilts his head. “I already did, and it just came back. No- that was Nico. Was it?” He looks up in thought. “What color was his eyes? No, they were gold. It was Nico- oh.” He shakes his head and pulls away giving an over enthusiastic smile. “I have no clue what I’m doing anymore!” He falls back onto the couch and groans. “This wasn’t supposed to be about me...” Thomas rubs his leg. Nemo closes his eyes and curls his wings around himself. “Can we... just hang for a bit? Watch TV or something?”

 

"Sure buddy." Thomas turns the TV back on.

 

Nemo crawls up and sits next to him, resting his head on Thomas’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you have to go through this too...” _‘I should be the only one suffering...’_

 

"Yeah it sucks but hundreds of people go through this too so that surprising makes me feel better. I feel like I'm not alone."

 

Nemo sighs, relaxing a bit. “Yeah... I guess so...”

 

"Hey look DuckTales! Life is like a hurricane here in Duckburg." Thomas sings.

 

Nemo laughs. “Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes it's a, duckblur!”

 

"Might solve a mystery or REWRITE HISTORY" Thomas and Nemo yells Thomas laughs.

 

“DUCK TALES! Whoo-oo!” Nemo can’t help but smile. He hasn’t spent much time with Thomas, and this was nice. Also explains why he had this song stuck in his head one morning.

 

Thomas calms down at the ends of the theme song. "Good luck getting that out of your head." He chuckles

 

Nemo chuckles. “Too late... DUCK TALES!” He laughs.

 

Thomas laughs "Shhh it's starting." Nemo giggles and curls up, unconsciously rubbing his cheek against Thomas. Thomas doesn't mind as he massages his head.

 

Nemo sighs and purrs quietly. “Thank you...”

 

"No problem Nemo." Nemo smiles and watches the TV, slowly feeling himself falling asleep.

...

Logan wakes up from his nap. He looks around his room things are more fuzzy than normal. He shakes his head and grabs his glasses putting them on. Things are still fuzzy before things before clear. "Odd..." He gets out of bed. He looks at his desk he sees a bottle of pills. "Aren't those Nemo's antidepressant?" He picks them up. They are "I thought Nemo took these to his room." Logan shakes his head and sinks out to Nemo's room. It's empty. "Nemo must still be on the couch." He goes to his desk and puts the pills down. He sees another set of pills. He picks them up. He looks at them until it clicks. "I gave Nemo the wrong pills." He looks the pills over. "One dose shouldn't do anything but I'm glad I caught it before it could. How could I be so careless?" Logan sighs and rubs his head. "I really need a break." He pockets the pills and double checks that he is leaving the right ones on his desk. When he's sure he walks out of Nemo's room and heads downstairs he's hungry and needs some water.

 

Virgil looks up at Logan. “Hey. How are you feeling?”

 

Logan rubs his eyes. "Hungry." he goes into the kitchen. Virgil watches him, a bit concerned with how Logan is swaying slightly. He glances at George before heading into the kitchen. Logan opens the fridge door and doesn't move away to keep it from smacking him in the head. He rubs his head as he looks at the fridge with confusion and annoyance.

 

Virgil frowns. “You sure you’re okay, Lo?”

 

Logan closes the fridge door without looking through it. He takes his glasses off and rubs his face. "I don't know anymore."

 

Virgil cups his face worriedly. “Are you going to peak?”

 

"No that's not it. I know what that feels like." He can't focus on Virgil he's just a blurry face. "I don't remember being this blind."

 

Virgil’s eyes widen. “Fuck.” He picks Logan up and carries him to the commons. “George, come with me. Now.”

 

"Ok" George stands up and follows Virgil. 

 

Logan holds onto Virgil. "Virgil where are we going?"

 

“Your domain. Where’s the entrance?” Virgil heads into Logan’s room.

 

"Pull a book, the green on third self of my book case." Virgil nods and sets Logan on the bed, going over and pulling the book. The book case opens like a door. George claps excitedly. Virgil smiles and picks Logan up, heading in. He glances around a moment in wonder before targeting a couch and laying Logan on it.

 

"Virgil what are we doing here?" He looks at the burry vision of Virgil. He tries to put his glasses on before he remembers he drop them in the kitchen.

 

“I’m trying to put you in the place that has the most logical energy. I think Depression is beginning to affect you as well.” Virgil says worriedly. He glances back at George. “No touch! Look with your eyes only!” He kisses Logan’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.” He sinks out to the kitchen and grabs Logan’s glasses.

 

Logan looks around. "George? Come here please." George looks up and smiles as he runs over to Logan and crawls on top of him. He nuzzles him and curls up. 

 

"Papa." he sighs

 

Virgil rises back up with Logan’s glasses. “Here you go.” He puts them in place.

 

Logan blinks Virgil watches as the lens get thicker. Logan sighs "Thanks."

 

Virgil narrows his eyes. _‘What is happening?’_ “Yeah...” he sits next to them. “What do you think is causing this?”

 

Logan thinks "The medication was keeping Depression at bay keeping him from effecting us, when I took that away he got stronger."

 

George looks at Logan. "Papa is sick?"

 

Virgil nods. “I think Nemo went to talk to Thomas... the sleep meds didn’t work very well. They only lasted for about an hour and he said he was still in like a half asleep state.”

 

Logan nods "I gave him the wrong meds." He looks ashamed.

 

Virgil frowns and rubs his shoulder. “It’s okay. No harm was done.”

 

"Luckily..." He mumbles

 

Virgil moves to massaging Logan’s head. “Are you still hungry?”

 

"Yeah..." He takes his glasses off.

 

“What would you like?”

 

"Can I just eat a jar of Crofters? I know that's not healthy presa but I really don't care right now."

 

Virgil frowns. “I’ll make us some sandwiches then.” He sinks out.

 

Terra comes down the stairs humming with 3 empty plates. "Ok Roman is all better now." Terra looks at Virgil and smiles goes away. "What's wrong now?"

 

Virgil sighs. “Depression’s beginning to affect Logan... he gave Nemo the wrong meds and is having trouble seeing. He’s having lapses in logic and is beginning to become apathetic about his self-care.” He continues making the sandwiches.

 

Terra frowns "Clouded logic?" Virgil nods.

 

"Ok don't tell Roman. It would throw him into a panic he is deadly afraid of Depression and losing Logan will weaken him."

 

“I know. I’m not. George knows though, so I’ll try to keep him and Logan away from Roman.” Virgil glances back at the commons. _‘Come on, Nemo... where are you?’_

 

Terra nods "Anything I can do to help?"

 

“Check on Sham. Actually, if he’s still asleep, wake him up so he’ll sleep tonight.”

 

Terra nods "Ok good luck with Logan."

 

“Thank you.” Virgil puts the ingredients away and grabs three bottles of water before picking up the paper plates and sinking out. He rises up in Logan’s domain and sets everything down on a small book table.

 

Logan rubs his eyes. "I don't know how long I'm going to have my eyesight. Virgil you know I don't like to be blind."

 

“I know, Love.” Virgil frowns and offers him the sandwich before setting George on a chair and giving him his plate. George smiles and bites into his sandwich. Logan puts his glasses on and takes his sandwich.

 

Virgil picks up his sandwich and quickly eats it. “Crofters and peanut butter.” He offers Logan a smile and sets one of the water bottles next to him.

 

Logan takes it. "This is my fault."

 

Virgil sighs. “We’ll get through it.”

 

Logan sips his water. "This is the Library of knowledge by the way. Everything everyone knows is here." Virgil nods and looks around for the first time, taking everything in. Logan sighs "I think Depression is using me."

 

Virgil looks at Logan then thinks. “Maybe... It’s being sneaky...” he frowns. “I asked Nemo and he said he felt it was just trying to get him out of the way and that Nico was stronger now...” He sighs.

 

"I've been reading my actions on different perspectives. None of it makes logical sense. Taking away Thomas's meds, trying to take make Terra away. Giving Nemo the wrong meds." He shakes his head. "I'm losing it."

 

Virgil frowns. “You’re not losing it-“

 

"Well I don't have it either." He throws it back. Virgil winces and stays quiet. Logan sighs "Sorry I'm just frustrated."

 

“I know...” Virgil looks over to check on George.

 

George smiles and waves at Virgil. "What's wrong with Papa?"

 

“He’s just sick, sweetie. Give him some time.” Virgil sets his empty plate aside and lays back, closing his eyes. Logan closes his eyes and sighs. Virgil reaches over and massages Logan’s head.   
  


Logan sighs "I love you."

 

“I love you too, my star.”

 

"How's Roman?"

 

“Better. Terra is still with them I think.” _‘Oh. He doesn’t know...’_ Virgil mentally kicks himself.

 

"Did something happen?"

 

“He... had a flashback when Nico told him about the meds... Terra helped them out. He said Roman is terrified of Depression...” he says slowly. He looks over and sees George falling asleep. He gets up and picks him up, laying him between himself and Logan then petting both of them.

 

Logan nods "Maybe that's why Depression try to get me to make Terra leave. If Depression is coming back and if he goes after Roman again." Logan shakes his head. "Roman won't make it."

 

“Roman has to make it.” Virgil says, almost fearful. “I can’t let him get hurt again... it’s too much.”

 

"I'm sure Roman doesn't want to get hurt again either." Virgil sighs and closes his eyes. "That wasn't helpful." Logan rubs his head. Virgil just continues to massage Logan’s head. Logan sighs and leans on him. "I'm scared and can't think."

 

“I know. Don’t think. Just rest.” Virgil offers him a smile, despite his worry. Logan nods and closes his eyes.


	42. Depression

Virgil pets him a bit more till he’s sure he’s asleep, then stands and sinks out. He rises up in the commons of Thomas’s house seeing Nemo asleep on Thomas’s lap. He sighs. “There you are ya flying fish.”

 

Thomas smiles "Hey Virgil what's up?"

 

“Hey.” Virgil comes over and starts picking Nemo up. Nemo lets out an offended growl at being disturbed and smacks Virgil in the face with his wing. Virgil sputters and drops him. 

 

“Omph.” Nemo lands on the ground and lets out a sleepy hiss. 

 

Virgil shakes his head. “We need you. Logan’s falling.”

 

Nemo’s head shoots up, eyes wide. “What!?” he and Thomas both said.

 

“Clouded logic and he’s losing his sight.” Virgil helps Nemo up. Nemo shakes himself off.

 

"Clouded logic? Losing his sight? How? Why?" Thomas looks very concerned.

 

“Depression is influencing him. He’s concerned it’s used him to get you off your meds and to get rid of Terra so he can’t help Roman...” Virgil says with a frown. 

 

“Where is he?” Nemo asks. 

 

“His domain. It’s the place where his power is the strongest.” Nemo nods.

 

"Is there anything I can do to help? I promise I'll get my meds as fast as I can." Virgil and Nemo look at each other. 

 

“Try to not require logical thought much... just let him rest... other than that I can’t think of anything.” Nemo says. 

 

“There isn’t a lot we can do either...” Virgil sighs and slides down the couch to sit on the floor. “I’m sorry I woke you. I’m just... scared.”

 

Nemo sits down next to him. “I know. I’m surprised Terra isn’t throwing up ink.”

 

“He did after you fell asleep. He didn’t want to leave you even though me and Logan told him he needed to rest. He was scared of you killing yourself.”

 

Nemo bites his lip and sighs. “He’s only 12... he shouldn’t have to worry about _that_.” He draws his knees up and clutches Virgil’s hand tightly. 

 

 _‘Shit. I shouldn’t have told him that...’_ Virgil thinks. _‘I fucked up...’_

 

"Nemo you want to kill yourself?" Thomas put his hand on Nemo shoulder.

 

“I mean... it’s only three days...” Nemo reasons. 

 

“Nemo. Those three days after Malice killed you were some of the worst in my life.” Virgil looks him in the eye. 

 

Nemo sighs and looks down. “I’m just tired of feeling like this. The only escapes are sleep or death. Sleep only lasts for a few hours... and... _this_ “ he gestures to himself. “Is still here when I wake up...” Thomas frowns.

 

Virgil glances up at Thomas. Nemo shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not the first time I’ve felt like this. I love everyone too much. I don’t have the motivation to actually do it. I’ll be fine.” He doesn’t know why he has a headache. Thomas hugs Nemo. Nemo closes his eyes and leans onto Thomas. Virgil hugs him from the other side. “It’s attacking with our fears and insecurities... why hasn’t it gone after or tried to get rid of Nico?” Nemo musses. 

 

“Nico’s gotten stronger, like you said. He’s come to accept his imperfections and not let them control him. His strength and positive self-talk no longer comes from just Roman, but also himself.” Virgil says.

 

“Still doesn’t explain why it hasn’t tried to get rid of him...”

 

“Maybe it was going to use Roman to push him away. But Terra stopped that.” Virgil shrugs and rubs Nemo’s back.

 

"How did Terra do that?"

 

“I don’t know.” Virgil says. 

 

“He talks you through it. Your fear. He helps you see it isn’t real. That it’s over.” Nemo says. “He helped me calm down from a nightmare faster than Patton has ever been able to...” he mumbles. Virgil opens his mouth to ask what the nightmare was, but closes it, having a feeling he already knows.

 

"Why not talk to Terra Nemo? If he is so helpful, I'm sure he can help you."

 

“Because he’s just a kid and I’ve sent him into two, maybe three panic attacks in less than 24 hours.” Nemo shoots back, then sighs and lowers his head. “This is my problem. I’m not dragging anyone else down with me.”

 

"Nemo that's not going to help. If I stop going to my friend's I would be so much worst."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “I know... I’m the one who kept you from going to your friends when Depression first came around.”

 

Virgil hisses at him. “False-to-the-HOOD! You and I BOTH know that was _DECEIT_. NOT. YOU. Do you want me to slap you!?”

 

“Yes.” Nemo answers without hesitation. His hand starts trembling. 

 

Virgil is stunned a moment before hugging him tightly. “You try that, and I’ll start again too. We’re in this together, remember?”

 

Nemo tries to push Virgil away, but fails. “You wouldn’t. You have a kid-“

 

“YOU HAVE TWO! AND ALL OF US! PLEASE, NEMO!” Virgil’s eyes beg him. 

 

Nemo sighs and slouches against the couch. “You know that knowing you’re following in my footsteps only makes me feel that much more worse, right?” Virgil sighs. He summons a fidget cube and hands it to Nemo. Nemo starts clicking all the button’s, focusing all his attention on it.

 

Thomas massages Nemo's head. He looks at Virgil. "You have a son?"

 

“George. Curiosity.” Virgil says. 

 

"So, you and Logan are raising a kid?"

 

Virgil nods. “Logan’s actually a really good parent.” He smiles softly. “We keep trying to call him mom and he remains insistent that would only apply to a female.”

 

Nemo chuckles. “Virgil is _Daddy_.” 

 

Virgil blushes and smacks Nemo’s arm. “Okay- well- Logan was originally daddy, then he convinced George to call him Papa, so I became Daddy. Then we have the walking Memeo over here.” He smirks at Nemo who chuckles. 

 

“Sham calls me Memeo. I’m pretty sure he _can_ say my name, he just chooses to continue calling me that. Patton, he calls Daddy.”

 

“So do you- OW!” Virgil yips when Nemo elbows him.

 

“As I was _saying_...” Nemo tries to hide a blush. “He calls Virgil ‘vroom vroom’.”

 

“I call him baby blep.” Virgil chuckles. 

 

“Poor Terra has four dads. Patton and I, then Roman and Nico.” 

 

“He called for dad one time and Nico and Patton were confused, so he was like ‘dad dad!’” Virgil smiles. Nemo relaxes a bit, smiling at the various memories of his family. “OH YA! George calls Roman ‘Mwagic Man’.” Virgil giggles.

 

Thomas giggles "That sounds adorable."

 

Nemo chuckles. “He’s somethin’, that’s for sure.”

 

“His favorite show is Curious George. That’s how he chose his name.” Virgil adds. “Maybe one day I’ll bring him out for you to meet him.”

 

“Can’t Thomas just visit the mindscape?” Nemo asks.

 

"Can I?"

 

“I don’t see why you’d want to... everyone’s asleep or will be soon.”

 

“Where’s Patton?” Nemo asks. 

 

“Sleeping. He said he came out of the coma too fast.” Virgil slaps a hand over his mouth.

 

Nemo looks concerned. “Is he okay?”

 

“Ya, just tired and stressed like everyone.”

 

Nemo sighs. “I wanna sleep with him tonight...”

 

“Nemo-“

 

“Virgil! When we started the break, we didn’t account for Depression!”

 

“We already have one nightmare fighter down and the other guarding him. Patton. Needs. To. Rest.” Nemo huffs and crosses his arms. “I never said you had to sleep alone. Just not with Patton, okay?”

 

“Well, there’s no one else. You have Logan and George. Terra and Nico are with Roman. So unless I go to the dark side-“

 

Virgil practically pins Nemo to the couch. “ **You are NOT going to the dark side. Is that clear?** ” Nemo gives a scared nod and Virgil sighs and lets him go.  **“That’s part of what led to you feeling this way. You’re not a dark side anymore, Nemo. The dark side WILL and HAS affected you.** ” Virgil says, his voice slowly returning to normal.

 

"The dark side?" Thomas asked Curiously.

 

Virgil and Nemo glance at each other. “The part of your mind where the sides who aren’t allowed to influence you strongly go...” Virgil says. 

 

“Not all of them are bad. Terra wasn’t. Lue is learning.”

 

Virgil bares his teeth slightly at Nemo and Nemo shuts up. “Even still, it causes them to... revert to primal survival. That’s why you’ve been lying more-“

 

“You can’t blame everything on the dark side!”

 

“Well you can’t blame everything on Depression! You have to take responsibility for your own actions!” Virgil yells back. 

 

Nemo is stunned a moment as he feels tears rise in the back of his throat before he swallows thickly. “Go away.”

 

“What, can’t handle the _truth_?” Virgil grins at him. 

 

Nemo curls into Thomas. “Let him go!” He says weakly. 

 

“Aww... is the little fishy scared?” Virgil coos and chuckles darkly. Nemo can’t help a whimper.

 

"VIRGIL! Stop you’re not helping." Thomas holds Nemo protectively.

 

Virgil grins. “Oh. I’m sorry. Virgil isn’t home right now...” Nemo cries.

 

Thomas gets very concerned and scared. "Virgil?"

 

Nemo takes shallow breaths and shakes his head. "D-Depression..."

 

"In the flesh." Virgil analyzes his hands. "Or perhaps not my own..." he looks back at Thomas and Nemo with blood red eyes.

 

Nemo holds onto Thomas tightly. "JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" he cries.

 

Virgil tuts. "Now where's the fun in that, sweetheart?" he reaches for Nemo. Nemo flinches.

 

"Don't touch him." Thomas growls Terra shows up.

 

"How did I get here? Virgil?"

 

Nemo looks up. "TERRA! RUN!"

 

Virgil looks up at Terra. "Ah. The _nuisance_."

 

Terra looks at them and his eyes go wide. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"

 

Virgil chuckles. "Ah! You foolish child... I don't want to hurt _anyone_... Unlike you..."

 

Nemo growls and tackles Virgil down. "TERRA GO BACK!"

 

Virgil struggles against his grip. He head butts him and Nemo lets out a cry of pain before collapsing on top of Virgil.

 

"NEMO!" Thomas and Terra cry.

 

Virgil pushes him off and stands, brushing himself off. "Where were we? Oh yes. Taking you back where you belong..."

 

Terra shakes his head he backs away. "No, you can't. I won't let you."

 

"Oh... What a brave thing to say... Roman taught you well how to put on a facade, didn't he?" Virgil smiles to sweetly as he approaches. 

 

Nemo groans and slowly gets up. His head won't stop spinning as he breathes heavily. "N-No. W-wait..."

 

Thomas takes Virgil to the ground. "Terra take Nemo and run!" 

 

Terra moves over to Nemo. "Dad come on we need to move." Nemo groans and tries to get up, but his head just spins more, and he almost passes out. He lays down again.

 

Virgil growls and shoves Thomas off. "You think you can defeat me!? You _never_ defeated me! I will _always_ win!" he shakes his head and laughs deeply. "You've already lost." he snaps his fingers before sinking out.

 

Nemo looks confused a moment before his eyes widen. "SHAM!" he sinks out. He rises up in the commons and is suddenly hit with a flood of everyone's mental and verbal lies they are telling themselves. He screams in agony and shakes on the floor a moment before heaving himself up, crying. He makes it to Sham's room and throws open the door.

 

Sham looks up at him, playing with the Cobalt pushie. "Memeo?" Nemo gestures for him to come to him. Sham complies and Nemo falls to his knees as he sinks out with Sham to the commons in the real world. He falls on the ground, panting while Sham looks around confused, holding the plushie tightly.

 

Terra is trying to calm Thomas down. "That's right keep-" he sees Nemo and Sham. "Nemo!" He goes next to him. "Nemo are you ok?"

 

Nemo gasps, shaking. "Can’t- lies- too-" _'Can't breathe- failed- failed-'_

 

Sham frowns and goes over to Thomas. "Thwomathy?"

 

Thomas looks at Sham. "You must be Sham." He gives him is best smile giving the situation.

 

Terra holds Nemo. "Where's Depression?" Sham nods and climbs into his lap, pating Thomas's cheek in an attempt to comfort him.

 

"D-dunno..." Nemo shakes.

 

_'Idiot. I'm everywhere. I'm in **you.** ' _

 

Nemo screams and shoots away from Terra. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

 

Terra holds onto him warmly and protectively. "Dad please calm down he's just trying to scare you."

 

Nemo collapses to the ground, shaking and sobbing. _'Mine. Failed. Useless. Time to die.'_ he screams and holds himself as he sobs, curling up and wrapping his wings tightly around himself.

 

Sham glances back at Nemo. "Twruthhoods!" he says upset.

 

Terra shakes his head. "Sham's right you haven't failed yet."

 

Nico rises up, eyes wide with fear. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

 

"I FAILED! CAN’T YOU FUCKING SEE!?" Nemo screams.

 

Nico looks at Nemo before bending down. "Hey... Shh... Listen... Ignore those voices. Focus on mine. Okay? Just on mine..." Nemo gives a small nod. "Breathe with me, okay? In for four..." Nemo takes a shaky but deep breath. "Hold for seven." Nemo holds his breath. "Out for eight." Nemo exhales smoothly. "Can I come closer?" Nemo nods, repeating the breathing exercise. Nico scoots to an arm’s length away. "Can I hold your hand?" Nemo nods an stretches out his hand to meet him. Nico takes it and gives him a reassuring squeeze. Nemo continues to cry as he throws himself into Nico's lap.

 

Terra looks at Nico. "Where's Roman?"

 

Nico looks scared. "I put him in his castle... They were so loud..." he shakes his head and stands. Nemo whines at the loss off contact and he crawls over to Terra, rubbing his cheek against his leg. "I'll bring him here." Nico sinks out.

 

Terra holds Nemo "I got you." Nemo breathes heavily and grips Terra like he's going to disappear.  
  
...  
  
Nico rises up in the castle bedroom. "Love? I'm gonna take you to the real world, okay?" he slowly approaches the bed.

 

Roman holds his sword to him. "How do I know it's you?" He tries to give a brave face on, but his hands shake giving him away.

 

Nico raises his hands in surrender. "Look at my eyes. They're gold, like a sunrise. That's how you know it's me. I don't have to touch you. You can sink out on your own if you want. Thomas, Sham, Terra, and Nemo are there. If you don't like it, you can come back." He doesn't move any closer, keeping a good ten feet between them.

 

"What about Logan and George?" Roman lowers his sword.

 

"I don't know where they are. I'm gonna ask the others when we get back." Nico puts his hands down. Roman stands up and sinks out. Nico sinks out after him. He rises up and sees Nemo has mostly calmed down, though he's still trembling. Sham's still sitting in Thomas's lap, curled up under his chin.

 

Roman sits next to Terra. Terra looks around. "If we're all here then does that mean Depression went after Logan?"

 

"I don't know. Patton's still unaccounted for too... As well as George." Nico says with a frown.

 

Sham looks up. "GEORGE!?"

 

Nemo takes a deep breath. "V-Virgil- s-said P-Patton... Coma..."

 

Nico nods. "He should still be in his room. That means George is probably with Logan."

 

"Lo-gan's- domain-" Nemo says.

 

Nico nods. "Do you know how to get there besides the entrance in his room?"

 

"Just-t V-Virgil's-"

 

Nico sighs. "Do you really think Depression would... Would use a child?"

 

"Yes." Sham whimpers and tries to pull away from Thomas.

 

Thomas looks up and continues to hold Sham. "I'll just summon them. LOGAN! GEORGE!" Logan and George sink in. George looks around Curiously Logan does know he has changed settings.

 

Sham gasps and squirms out of Thomas's arms, running and wrapping George in a hug. "GEORGE!"

 

Nico sighs and goes over to Logan. "Hey... How are you feeling?"

 

Logan looks at Nico's direction but not at him. "Nico? How did you get in my domain? Also, who turn off the lights?"

 

Nemo looks over and whimpers. "P-Patton..." he says quietly.

 

Nico frowns. "You’re not in your domain. We're in Thomas's living room. He summoned you and George... Nemo, Sham, Roman, and Terra are here too."

 

Logan blinks and looks around not that it helps. "Why are the lights off? Is it nap time?" 

 

Roman breaths catches "Oh Walt he's blind."

 

Nico glances up at Roman then back down at Logan. "I'm gonna put my hand on your shoulder, okay?"

 

Logan nods "okey-doke"

 

Nico gives him a concerned look before placing his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Can I carry you to the couch?"

 

Thomas raises an eyebrow "Sense when does Logan say 'okey-doke'?"

 

"Did- did he peak?" Nemo asks. Sham and George play near the stairs with Cobalt and Bananas.

 

"No, only Virgy can carry me." Logan crosses his arms.

 

"N-no peaking doesn't cause him to go blind." Roman shakes. Terra covers his mouth and start hacking trying desperately not to throw up. Nemo looks at Terra before getting up and running to grab him a trash can. He stumbles a bit on his way back but makes it and slides it to Terra. Nico sighs and picks Logan up anyways.

 

"Put me down! Where's Virgil I want Virgil." Terra takes it and throws up. He feels so sick to much fear in one room.

 

Nemo rubs his back and closes his eyes, groaning. His headache is getting worse, and he isn’t even in the mindscape. _'Patton.'_ he reminds himself.

 

Nico sets him on the couch. "Virgil-"

 

"Is right here." Everyone turns to see Virgil standing on the stairs, grinning. Sham hisses at him and protectively puts George behind himself.

 

Virgil looks at Roman. "Ah... My _prince_." Nico snarls at him and charges, summoning his sword and swiping, but Virgil sinks out.

 

"DUDE! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED VIRGIL!" Nemo exclaims.

 

"THAT'S NOT VIRGIL!" Nico's eyes shine with fury. He spins around before slowly making his way back to Roman and standing protectively in front of him, sword still drawn.

 

 _'Not again not again not again.'_ Terra throws up again. 

 

Thomas looks around. "What does he want?"

 

"To tease us. To scare us." Nemo's fist clenches. "And don't give _it_ the liberty of being called 'he'. _It_ is a parasite."

 

Sham holds tightly to George. "I gonna leave you!"

 

Virgil rises up next to Roman and loosely wraps his arms around him, kissing his cheek before sinking up and behind Sham. "For once, he speaks the truth." he goes to grab Sham, but Nemo's wing flies at him and hits him in the face. Virgil sputters and sinks out.

 

Roman freezes he falls to the ground. Terra groans Roman was going to kill him his stomach keeps him from moving. Thomas picks up Sham and holds him close. "Guys I'm freaking out."

 

Nico spins around. "ROMAN!" He looks between everyone.

 

 _'What are you going to do?'_ he hears a whisper in his mind followed by a dark chuckle.

 

Nemo herds George to Thomas as well and looks over. _'Logan is down. Roman is down. Terra is throwing up. Virgil is under Depression's control. Nico is scared and confused. Patton is unaccounted for.'_ he sinks out to Patton's room and immediately feels sick, falling to his knees.

 

Thomas looks around he slides down the wall. "I don't know what to do, where did Nemo go?" Terra throws up his skin turns black. Logan is unresponsive and Roman is have a panic attack.

 

Nemo breathes heavily, but it's soooo hard! He drags himself across the ground and pulls himself up Patton's bed. He sees his boyfriend asleep, and for a moment he smiles and feels a spark of hope. Then apathy, fear, panic, lies, all slam into him and he nearly cries. He picks Patton up and sinks out back to the mess. "Roman... Can you hear me?" Nico tries. George and Sham cling tightly to Thomas, Sham is crying while George looks around with wide eyes, not sure what's happening.

 

Roman doesn't respond. Terra coughs "Don't give up keep trying he will hear-" he gets in a coughing fit.

 

"Roman, can you hear me?" Nico tries again, tears filling his eyes. Nemo sets Patton down next to Logan on the couch and helps Terra up, moving him and the trash can away, hoping to at least get him a little breath.

 

Roman slowly nods still curl up and not breathing. Terra holds onto Nemo until he realized he's pitch black and let's go knowing what will happen next. "Don't touch me." He says scarily for Nemo than himself. Nemo nods sadly and gives him space.

 

Nico smiles slightly before seeing Roman's not breathing. "Okay... We're gonna do the breathing exercise, okay?"

 

Roman nods Terra tries to breath, but everyone’s fears are crushing him. He feels wet and he wants to cry. Thomas looks at Terra with horror. "What's happening to him!?"

 

Nemo looks up at Thomas and gets up, sitting in front of him and blocking his view of him. "Shhh... Thomas. I need you to breathe..." Nemo says, placing a hand on his shoulder. He pulls Sham into his lap and rocks him as the smaller side continues to cry. For some reason, Nemo feels clear minded and is grateful for it.

 

"Okay. In for four." Nico says to Roman.

 

Nemo glances back at them. "Follow Nico." he says to Thomas.

 

"One two three four. Hold for seven. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Out for eight. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Good... And again. In..." Nico encourages Roman. Roman continues failing a little bit up getting there. Thomas follows doing better than Roman. Terra gasps he still can't move but he can breathe.

 

"Good... Keep trying." Nico says calmingly.

 

Sham buries his face into Nemo and sobs. "Healthy!" 

 

Nemo frowns and pets his hair. "Shh... I know." _'It must be all the lies...'_ George clings to Thomas tightly, trembling a bit. _'Why did daddy try to hurt Sham?'_

 

Terra holds his head. He's in too much pain. _'Someone take me away. I can't help'_ Roman breathing is stronger.

 

“Good...” Nico smiles. “Can I touch you?” Roman nods and hugs Nico.

 

Nemo glances back at Terra. _‘He needs to get out of here...’_ he gives Sham to Thomas. “Keep breathing and pet him.” He goes over and picks up Terra, carrying him upstairs.

 

Nico hugs him back. “I love you.”

 

Terra shakes his head. "Nemo the ink..." The ink gets on him but instead of feeling his fear rise he feels it disappearing like he has nothing to be scared about.

 

Nemo sighs in relief and carries Terra into the guest room, setting him on the bed. He pets his hair. “Just keep breathin’....”

 

Terra nods and gasps for air. "Go protect Sham." Terra pushes out. Nemo frowns and pets him once more before heading downstairs. Sham is still shaking and clinging to Thomas. Nemo feels someone rise up next to him. 

 

“He’s mine...” Virgil whispers into his ear. 

 

Nemo simply frowns. “No. He’s not. And he never will be.” He moves away from Virgil, towards Thomas and the kids. He picks up Sham and holds him close. 

 

Sham clings to him and cries. “Daaaad! Heawlthy!!!”

 

Nemo pets his hair. “I know. I know you feel really sick. Just keep fighting.” Nico looks over at them, still holding Roman’s hand.

 

"Leave us alone you parasite." Roman glares at him. Virgil simply chuckles and crosses his arms, watching them. 

 

Nemo sighs. “You’re really annoying.”

 

Thomas looks at him. "I'm not afraid of you."

 

Virgil smirks. “Liar.” Nemo winces and holds Sham tight. Sham breathes heavily and grips Nemo. 

 

“Give the boy to me.” Virgil demands. Nemo hisses at him and Virgil raises a brow. Nico summons his sword and points it at Virgil. 

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. “All so foolish and blind.” He sinks out.

 

"I wasn't lying I'm not scared of him. He's a bully and I refuse to be scared of him." Thomas says determine.

 

"That's my Terra." Roman smiles and stands up. He summons his sword. "I won't let him touch Sham." Nico positions himself beside Roman. Nemo smiles at them gratefully. Sham continues to shake. 

 

George looks at him from Thomas’s lap. “Sham?” He asks with concern. Sham lets out a scream and curls into Nemo as tightly as possible. Nemo holds him protectively and rocks him, wishing he could take his pain away, but he can’t, and it breaks his heart.

 

“Don’t go numb. Please, Sham. I know it hurts but you cannot go numb.” Nemo begs.

 

Patton groans and blinks he looks around. "What's going on?"

 

Thomas smiles "PATTON!"

 

Nemo looks over and beams. “PATTON!” He picks Sham up and runs to Patton, hugging them both. He kisses Patton’s forehead and cups his face. “Are you okay!?”

 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Nemo what's going on what are we all doing here?" Patton face goes to concern.

 

“Depression has Virgil and is trying to get Sham.” Nemo goes back to petting Sham’s hair as he sobs. _‘Why does he have to go through this...?’_

 

Patton goes to horror, but he quickly covers it up. "Sham sweetie you’re doing great." Patton pets Sham's face.

 

Sham leans on Patton, his cries filling the room with an atmosphere of pain. He suddenly stops screaming. Nemo feels a shift before a sharp pain blossoms from his chest. He gasps and coughs, looks down at Sham’s blood red eyes. “No...” Sham grins in a twisted way that makes Nemo want to vomit. He pushes the small knife deeper and Nemo lets out a cry, releasing Sham and falling sideways. His breaths come rapidly, and he feels a metallic taste in his mouth. He coughs and watches Sham stand, preparing to sink out.

 

"NO!" Patton grabs him and holds him close. "Let him go." Patton demands. Sham laughs darkly, summon another knife and quickly stabbing Patton’s leg but the knife bounces off. Sham looks confused before he growls."I said let him go now." Nemo gasps on the ground, holding his bloody hands up. 

 

Nico comes over and summons a first aid kit. He carefully pulls the knife from Nemo’s chest as Nemo screams. Virgil falls down the stairs with a groan. He looks up and blinks, eyes back to their normal stormy color. “Virgil! Help me!” Nico calls. Virgil takes one look at the blood before he’s over in a heartbeat, helping to apply pressure to the wound while Nemo continues gasping and coughing. Sham growls before closing his eyes and going limp.

 

Patton holds him closes Roman stands guard "Where did he go?" He aims at Virgil but doesn't move yet.

 

Virgil looks at Roman, scared. “I’m sorry...” he whispers.

 

Nico’s head suddenly shoots up. “TERRA!?” Nemo whines and tries to pull away from Nico and Virgil, but they pin him down.

 

Patton looks scared "Where's Terra?" Roman runs upstairs. "ROMAN!"

 

“S-some-on-ne... c-call... Joan...” Nemo’s voice cracks. George cries and hides against Thomas.

 

Thomas nods and pulls out his phone. Roman opens the guest room. "Terra?" 

 

"Roman?"

 

Roman sighs in relief. "Terra come on we need to stick together."

 

Terra moves off the bed and grabs Roman's hand. They go downstairs. "Terra is fine." Patton sighs in relief. Thomas calls Joan. 

 

"Hey Joan, can you come over?"

 

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

 

“N-Need... m-meds...” Nemo says weakly. _‘I’m dying. Fuck. I’m dying.’_ He starts crying. 

 

Virgil pets his hair while Nico finishes with the bandage. Sham slowly wakes up. “D-Daddy?”

 

Thomas takes a deep breath "IranoutofmymedicationandIcouldrealusedarefillpleasehelpme."

 

Patton holds him and rocks him. "Yes, Daddy's here."

 

There’s silence on the line a moment. “Okay. I’m coming to pick you up. Don’t worry about money, I’ll pay for it.” There’s the sound of a door closing. Sham sniffles and curls into Patton. 

 

“N-not... h-hisssss... fauult-t...” Nemo tries to keep his eyes open but fails. Terra’s legs suddenly buckles, and he falls to the ground, shaking.

 

Roman bends down "Terra?" 

 

Terra fills panic raise. "W-wha-ts hap-pen-ing?" He feels pressure on his mind. Pain, fear, more than he’s ever felt in his life floods him, but his body doesn’t react. He doesn’t throw up ink, nor become covered in it. He just lays there and shakes. 

 

_‘I can take it away...’_

 

Terra screams " **GET OUT OF MY HEAD** " Roman flinches 

 

"Terra keep fighting." 

 

Patton looks at Roman. "Back off Roman don't get too close." Roman hates it but he's right and backs off. Nemo groans and tries to crawl to Terra. Nico picks him up and sets him on the couch.

 

Terra cries _'I don't want to hurt them please.'_ Virgil sits next to Nemo and holds him. Nemo’s vision blurs as he closes his eyes and slouches against Virgil. 

 

Nico slowly approaches Terra. “Hey... just focus on my voice, okay?”

 

_‘Let me help you... you won’t hurt them...’_

 

Sham looks up. “Tewwa?” He tries to crawl out of Patton’s arms.

 

"Sham no." Patton holds him. 

 

Terra cries "Hurts make it stop."

 

_‘I’ll make it stop. Just trust me...’_

 

Sham squirms and kicks. “Tewwa!”

 

"Sorry." Terra stops shaking.

 

Roman eyes go wide. "Terra no!"

 

Terra looks up at Roman with red eyes. “Roman...” he purrs. Nico shivers and moves towards Roman, raising his sword at Terra, but not believing in himself to actually kill him.

 

Roman swallows his fear. "You get out of him RIGHT NOW!" His own eyes glowing red he can't let Depression take him not again. Logan holds himself he doesn't know what is happening and he doesn't like it. Terra chuckles and stands, raising his hands as ink pools in them. He throws it at Roman. Nico screams. Roman tries to wipe it off but it sticks to him. _'Stay calm it won't react if I'm not scared.'_ He backs away from Nico not wanting it to get on him. "ROMAN!" Thomas screams feeling his own fear raising. He drops his phone.

 

“Thomas!? Thomas what is happening!?” Terra approaches him with an analyzing gaze. Nico stays frozen, sword raised, not knowing what to do or think.

 

Roman raises his sword "Don't think I won't cut you down."

 

Terra chuckles. “Oh, I’m sure you will. However, you forget I have _many_ options.” He gestures to everyone. Nemo whines and tries to get up, but Virgil still holds him down.

 

Roman tightens his grip on his sword. "I don't care I refuse to be the damsel again." Roman growls. Logan feels around he catches Virgil jacket and holds onto him shaking. Patton holds onto Sham for dear life. Nico’s heart races as he frantically looks between Roman and Terra. Terra steps forward and Nico steps between them. 

 

Nemo pulls away from Virgil, falling on the floor, gasping. He’s so lightheaded and his vision keeps blurring. He crawls over to Nico. “T-Terra...”

 

"Nemo stop you can't do anything." Patton pleads. 

 

"Nico move I got this." Roman glares Logan slaps Virgil arm trying to get his attention. Virgil looks at him and holds his hand. 

 

Nemo pants and sits up. “P-Please... L-Leave t-them alone... T-Take... me...”

 

Terra snorts. “You’re dying. You know that, right?” Nemo groans and sways, shaking his head. 

 

“Thomas!? Thomas please answer me!” Joan’s voice begs from the phone.

 

Thomas rocks himself. Patton looks at Thomas. "Stop your giving him a panic attack!" Nemo glances at Thomas tiredly before heaving himself up and lunging at Terra. Terra’s eyes close and he falls limply to the floor with Nemo. Nico moves to run to their side.

 

Roman stands guard looking for a target. Patton is on the verge of crying he doesn't know who much more he can take. Nemo holds Terra close, breathing heavily as Terra slowly wakes up, his eyes back to normal. Nico holds them both. Sham shakes. George tries to rub Thomas’s back to comfort him. "I'm sorry." Terra mumbles "It was persuasive." Patton massages Sham's head. He's not letting him go.

 

“Shh- n-not y-your fault-t.” Nemo’s arms get weaker as his eyes slide closed.

 

"Dad?"

 

“Hmm?” Nemo’s breathing slows and he coughs a bit. Nico bites his lip, holding back tears. “H-help- T-Thomas-“ Nemo coughs again. 

 

Nico swallows and gets up and goes to Thomas. “Hey... can you hear me?” Thomas rocks himself. Terra kisses Nemo head and goes over to Thomas. He rests his head on Thomas's and takes deep breaths. Thomas starts to follow him.

 

Nemo watches them with a smile before his eyes slide closed again. _‘Have to... hold on...’_ Nico smiles at Terra and glances up at Roman still on guard. He frowns and starts looking around as well.

 

Thomas calms down Terra and Thomas share a warm smile. "Pick up your phone and ask Joan how much longer."

 

Thomas nods and picks up his phone. "Joan? You still there?"

 

“Yeah. You okay?”

 

"I had a panic attack how much longer until your here?" Terra rubs his shoulder.

 

“Two minutes, I’m turning down your road now. Just keep breathing, Thomas.”

 

"Ok I will." Thomas puts the phone down. 

 

Terra looks at him. "You’re doing great." Terra looks at George seeing his eyeshadow. "You are very brave." George offers him a small smile. Terra holds his hand. Thomas uncurls himself. Terra crawls into his lap and puts George in his. Thomas holds them both.

 

“Okay. I’m here.” There’s a knock on Thomas’s door.

 

Thomas looks at his sides. "Go get your meds." Terra smiles. Thomas looks at him. 

 

"Come with me?" Terra frowns 

 

"I can't they need me here. Take George you need your child spirit." George smiles and holds onto Thomas. 

 

Thomas nods he puts George on his back and walks to his door. "Hey thanks for coming."

 

“Yeah. Anything for you.” Joan offers him a worried smile and gestures to the car.

 

"Yeah let's go." Thomas grabs their hand. "Is that ok?" He asks concerned.

 

“Yes, of course.” Joan gives him a reassuring squeeze.

 

Thomas smiles and lets him walk him to his car. Patton looks at everyone. "Who's good? Roll call." 

 

"I'm fine Dad." Terra walks over to Nemo. 

 

"I am still fabulous Padre." Roman looks between Virgil and Sham. Sham gives a hesitate thumbs up. 

 

“I’m good... Logan is blind deaf, and mute though...” Virgil says, rubbing Logan’s arm. 

 

“I’m okay.” Nico says and looks down at Nemo. He watches as Nemo takes short, shallow breaths.

 

Terra holds him. "Dad..." Patton pets Sham's scales to calm him and kisses his head. Sham sighs and relaxes against Patton. 

 

Roman lowers his sword. "We need to get Nemo to the beach it's our best shot to save him."

 

Nemo gives a tired nod. _‘It’s too late...’_

 

Nico nods and picks him up. He glances at Roman. “Come with me.”

 

Terra has tears fill his eyes. Patton frowns "Terra, kiddo come here." Terra fights back a sob as he goes to Patton and buries himself in him. Roman frowns still in pride mode he goes to Nico.

 

Nico and Roman sinks out and rise up in the commons before sinking out to Nemo’s domain. they rise up on the beach and looks down at Nemo. Nemo looks up weakly at Nico. “T-too... l-late...”

 

Roman pets Nemo's head. "You fought hard dear friend."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and leans into Roman’s touch. “I- didn’t- c-couldn’t- w-wasn’t enough...”

 

"Shh you did your best, in fairness you got stab in the chest. That's hard to walk off."

 

Nemo’s breath shakes. “T-tell- t-them... i l-love them... n-not S-Sham’s f-fault...”

 

“We will.” Nico says and sits down with Nemo in his lap.

 

Roman sits down and massages his head. "We will defeat Depression and when you come back, we will defeat your depression. We love you."

 

Nemo cries softly. “W-want- to sssee... P-Pat... Sssham...” he closes his eyes, gasping as tears slide down his cheeks. _‘I don’t want to leave them.’_

 

"I know." Roman frowns "I will avenge you, Depression will NOT win." Nemo gives a tired nod. 

 

Nico lays Nemo down. “I’ll go get them.” He sinks out to the real world and looks at Patton. “He wants to see you and Sham.”

 

Virgil looks up. “Can I come too?” Nico nods. Virgil picks up Logan and sinks out.

 

Patton stands up carrying Sham and holding Terra's hand. They sink out and sink into Nemo domain. They go over to him. Terra holds Nemo's hand. Patton cups his face. “Hello my Angelfish." Patton gives him a sad smile. Nemo’s eyes look at Patton weakly. He tries to lean up to him but barely makes it half an inch before his head falls back. Nico rises up and stand near Roman. He glances at him, seeing his eyes still glowing red in Pride mode, but feeling safe with him. Sham goes and hugs Nemo’s neck. Virgil hugs Nemo’s waist. Nemo wishes he could hug them back.

 

Patton gives him a soft kisses Terra holds his arm and shakes trying not to cry. Roman holds onto Nico Logan holds onto Virgil he feels the sand around him, so he knows he's in Nemo's domain but why? Virgil rocks Logan and brings him to Nemo. He places Nemo’s hand in Logan’s. Nemo barely has enough strength to sign ‘I die.’ Virgil lifts Logan’s hand to feel the bandages on Nemo’s chest.

 

Logan's eyes widen he sighs 'I'm sorry I let this happen.' Virgil rubs his back. 

 

Nemo signs into Logan’s hand. ‘No blame.’ He whimpers and closes his eyes. He takes long breaths but feels like the oxygen doesn’t reach his lungs.

 

Logan nods and buries himself into Virgil. Terra looks at him. "I love you and I know you’re going to be back. I tried." he hiccups "Did I make you proud?"

 

Nemo smiles and nods. “S-so... proud-d... of you... so... s-strong... a-and... b-brave... all... of you...” Sham tightens his grip, shaking.

 

Terra hugs him. Patton kisses Nemo again. "I'm proud of you, you kept us safe, you saved Sham and Terra. You are going to get some much shrimp when you come back."

 

Nemo’s mouth twitches into a smirk for a moment. “I l-love... all... of you... so... m-much...” When Patton kisses him again he kisses back lovingly before his head falls back. “R-rest- h-here... depre- no... truth...”

 

Virgil looks at him, petting Logan’s hair. “Depression can’t be in your domain...” Virgil realizes. “That’s why he didn’t use you and instead was trying to get you out if the way.” Nemo sighs comforted that they know and gives a final breath as his body goes limp.

 

Terra cries on Nemo. Patton sits back and pets Sham. Logan holds Virgil. He sighs. ‘Gone?' Roman holds Nico close.

 

‘Yes.’ Virgil signs into Logan’s hand. Sham cries and still grips Nemo’s shirt.

 

Nico buries his face into Roman. “W-why?” He chokes out. “I can’t- not again...”

 

Roman rubs his back. "Shh this is what he wants your still strong. You’re my strong sunflower." He cups his face "he won't take you."

 

Nico nods as he cries. “I won’t let it... but- Nemo-“ he glances back at Nemo’s body before burying himself into Roman again, shaking.

 

"We will be back. This isn't good bye." Patton relaxes at the information that their safe. He let's go of Sham so he can full hold Nemo as he rubs his and Terra backs. Logan rubs Virgil's trying to be supportive. Virgil hides his face against Logan’s neck, silently crying. 

 

Sham shakes and grips Nemo tightly. “DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!” He wails.

 

Terra wails with him. "PLEASE COME BACK!"

 

Patton fights off his tears. He has to be strong for the kids. He never wanted Sham to go through this. He looks at Logan.  _'I should have seen the signs.'_ Virgil rocks himself and Logan. Sham moves to bury himself into Terra, one hand still gripping Nemo’s shirt. Terra holds Sham. Patton looks at Roman. "You can drop Pride now." 

 

Roman shakes his head. "No, I'm good." Nico grips Roman’s shirt tightly. 

 

“Depression can’t get to us while we’re in Nemo’s domain. We’re safe. I promise.” Virgil says, tears staining his face as he stares at Nemo’s body turning to dust. Sham grabs a fist of feathers from Nemo’s wing before his body has dissolved into the sand. He shakes and fully hides against Terra.

 

Terra curls up holding Sham. Patton pulls the two boys into him lap and massages their heads. "You don't understand when I turn it off, I become extremely vulnerable and I refuse to be."

 

“Okay.” Virgil says. 

 

Nico glances at Virgil. “Don’t give in.”

 

“I’m not. It just hurts. No matter how many times I’ve seen it happen.” Virgil mumbles and absentmindedly scratches Logan’s head.

 

Sham shakes violently. “Did I kill Dad?” He asks, genuinely not knowing how to feel. The image of the scary snake man flashes through his mind and he whimpers.

 

"No, you didn't, we're in the truth zone so I'm not lying when I say you didn't kill him. It's not your fault." Patton kisses his head. Sham sniffles. "We will know it's safe when Logan is back to normal." Patton looks at him his face showing guilt.

 

Virgil nuzzles Logan. “It’s not gonna give up. Not that easily...” he says. 

 

Nico takes deep breaths. “It kept going after Sham and messing with Roman...” 

 

“Deceit and Depression worked together last time. That’s what made Depression so powerful.” Virgil says. “Sham cannot leave Nemo’s domain.”

 

"If he is also after Roman then he can't leave either." 

 

"I can handle myself." 

 

Patton sighs "I would feel better if we just stay together. I don't see a reason to leave until Thomas gets his meds and Depression is lock up again."

 

“The meds don’t work immediately.” Virgil points out. “And we need to eat.” He groans and lays down with Logan. He pulls out his phone and sees it’s almost 3am. “We all need to sleep.”

 

"I can still summon food." Roman points out. Patton sighs 

 

"I've been asleep all day."

 

Virgil thinks it over before nodding. “Didn’t think of that...” he mumbles before passing out.

 

Patton looks at Roman. "I'll keep watch if it makes you feel better." Roman looks at Nico. Nico nods.

 

Roman sighs "Ok, Terra can you get this ink off me?" Terra snaps his fingers and it's gone. Roman looks back at Nico. "Hold me." His eyes go back to normal and he leans on Nico fighting back tears. Nico holds him close, petting his hair and laying him down. Sham eventually cries himself to sleep, still clutching the fists full of feathers.

 

Roman sleeps as well. Terra stays awake. Patton massages his head. "Terra sleep." He says softly.

 

"What's the point?" 

 

Patton frowns "Terra please."

 

“Rest and regain your strength, Terra.” Nico says.

 

Terra rubs his eyes. "Why is this time harder than the first?" Patton rubs his back. 

 

"Because you care more than before. We both know Nemo would want you to sleep. So please for him?" Patton begs. 

 

Terra sighs "Ok Dad." Patton smiles and kisses his head. Terra closes his eyes. "Night Nico."

 

“Goodnight, Terra.”

 

"Goodnight Nico." Patton smiles.

 

“Night Pat...” Nico closes his eyes and kisses Roman’s forehead, petting his hair as he falls asleep.

 

Patton watches the waves "I wish you were here. I'll watch the others I promise." One of the feathers blows from Sham’s hand into Patton’s lap. Patton holds onto it. He lets a single tear fall. He then continues his "watch". 


	43. Fear Monster

The morning comes around. Day one of Nemo being gone. If Logan could see or speak, he would complain about Patton throwing his sleep schedule out the window. Patton smiles at that it was a boring watch given that there was no danger here. He's happy that the kids seem to sleep well. He pets Terra and Sham's hairs as he waits for the others. Virgil startles awake, breathing quietly, but quickly. He sits up and looks around for Nemo before he sees everyone except Nemo on the beach. He sighs and looks down, remembering what happened and running his fingers through the sand. _'He got what he wanted...'_

 

Patton smiles at him. "Hey kiddo sleep well?" Virgil smiles back and nods, though he remembers his 'dreams' were mostly memories surrounding Nemo, good and bad. They leave him with a feeling of peace and longing. "You want a hug?" Virgil nods and crawls closer. Patton hugs him tight. Virgil leans on him and closes his eyes, hugging Patton just as tightly. "I miss him too."

 

Virgil’s grip tightens. “He should have seen it coming... did he let Depression kill him?” His breathing quickens.

 

"No, of course not he wouldn't do that. Virgil breath." Virgil takes a deep breath. "He loves us too much." 

 

“He wanted to die, Dad...” Virgil squeezes his eyes shut.

 

Terra groans he flutters his eyes open. "Hmm?"

 

Virgil covers his mouth and takes even breaths, trying to calm his fears. Terra sits up. "I'm up." He shakes his head. "He was scared, he didn't want to die."  Virgil opens his eyes and glances at Terra, still huddled in Patton’s arms. "He wanted to stay and protect us he didn't want this." Terra looks down. Virgil bites his lip and hides his face against Patton again, crying silently and kicking himself for even thinking Nemo would purposely abandon them like this.

 

Terra stands up and walks a little bit of a way. "Terra..." Patton frowns and tries to comfort Virgil.

 

Virgil grips Patton tightly. “Terra, don’t le-eave.” His voice cracks. Terra sighs he rubs his eyes. He thinks it over he shakes his head and sits down and pulls his knees up. He wonders if he could do the 'numb' thing. Nico groans in his sleep and pulls Roman closer to himself.

 

Patton sighs he can't help everyone at once. He focuses on Virgil. "He needs a minute."

 

Virgil breathes heavily. “Depression just- took me... how- I just- One minute it was me and the next, Depression...”

 

"What happened? How did this happen?"

 

Virgil shakes. "I don’t-" he takes a deep breath. "I was angry... at Nemo..."

 

"For what?" Patton rubs circles into his back.

 

"I don't even know!" Virgil starts crying loudly. "For going to the dark side! For pushing us away! For- for-"

 

"Shh breath."

 

Virgil takes deep breaths. "I was scared... I love him and I was scared for him... And that fear came out as aggression..." Patton holds him closes massaging his head. Virgil leans on him, relaxing a bit. Nico stirs, breathing becoming slightly faster.

 

Terra looks over to Nico. _'Something is not right...'_ he gets up and walks over to him. He shakes his shoulder. "Nico?" Nico tightens his grip on Roman and groans. Terra sits next to him and waits maybe he's just imagining things.

 

Nico sighs and rubs his cheek against Roman's before suddenly tensing. He mumbles in his sleep. "N-no... No... Leave... Leave him alone...."

 

Terra flinches _'Ok not imagining.'_ "Nico, Nico wake up." Terra shakes his shoulder. Nico's breathing quickens as he suddenly kicks and shoots up, eyes wide and blindly throwing a punch that barely misses Terra. He grabs Roman and pulls him into his lap, wrapping his arms around the sleeping prince and looking around for danger, breathing rapidly. His eyes settle on Terra. Terra takes a deep breath and looks at Nico. "Hey, it's ok it was just a nightmare. Roman is safe." 

 

Nico exhales shakily and looks down at Roman sleeping peacefully. He pets his face before holding him close again and looking around. He remembers what happened and why they're in Nemo's domain and suddenly wishes his was back in his dream rather than deal with this. He lays Roman and himself down and curls around Roman. Terra frowns "Nico?"

 

"Yes?" Nico doesn't look at him, closing his eyes and willing himself back to sleep.

 

Terra sighs "Nevermind." He gets up and goes back to his spot. Nico's heart sinks at hearing the rejected tone in his son's voice, but he just can't help it. His focus is on Roman. He's determined to do whatever necessary to keep him safe. Roman has saved him and protected him so many times, it's time he did the same.

 

Patton frowns at Terra he looks at the mostly calm down Virgil. "Can you talk to him?"

 

"Who?"

 

"Terra, this is the first time he was possess, he's doesn't feel as good as he looks." 

 

Virgil nods and crawls over to Terra. "Hey..." Terra hugs his knees and doesn't respond. Virgil offers his hand. Terra shakes his head, he opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. "Shh... I know you're not okay. Getting possessed like that is scary... It's scary to not be in control of your actions and to hear that voice in your head...."

 

Terra curls in more. "It hurt, I just wanted the pain to stop. I knew what would happen if I stop fighting but I just gave up. I could have hurt Roman." 

 

"I know, but no one blames you. You shouldn't blame yourself either... It's strong and... persuasive..." Virgil sighs. “Even if something would have happened... It wouldn't have been you. We know you would never intentionally hurt us."

 

Terra sighs "Why me?"

 

"Depression can only possess darker traits... It overloads us with our function. For me, anxiety. For you, fear. For Sham and used to be Nemo, lies. It... It can't use Nemo anymore since he's evolved... So... It wanted to..." Virgil clutches his shirt. He can’t breathe. The sadness, the agony, it's too much!

 

Terra frowns "Virgil?"

 

Virgil squeezes his eyes shut. "He needs to stop dying." he laughs dryly through tears and takes deep breaths. "I can't-" he covers his mouth as a sob racks his body. He gets up and runs toward the shack.

 

Terra sighs and curls up. "I want Nemo back." 

 

Virgil dives under the shack and crawls through. He pushes the trapdoor open and pulls himself up. He grabs a blanket off Nemo's bed and breathes in his scent, falling to his knees and wailing loudly in the empty room. The snakes come over and he holds as many as he can, desperately clinging to anything and everything that reminds him of Nemo.

 

Patton sighs he gets up and follows Virgil. "Virgil please come back. You can bring the snake and blanket but it's dangerous here." 

 

Virgil shakes on the floor. "I DON'T CARE! I WANT NEMO BACK!!!"

 

Patton goes over to him and holds Virgil. "I know but you remember what you said the last time Nemo was gone? We have to remember him and remember that this is only temporality.”

 

Virgil cries, his tears quickly wetting Patton's shirt. Some of the snake’s slither into Virgil's hoodie and curl up in it and the blanket. Two wraps around his neck and nuzzle him, as if Nemo asked them to comfort Virgil while he was gone. Virgil's heart tightens. "It hurts too much..."

 

"I know kiddo this is hard on all of us." Patton rubs his back.

 

Virgil closes his eyes. "Hurts... Too... Much..."

 

"Virgil breath with me."Virgil doesn't respond. His crying slows and he seems lost in his own world. Patton sighs and holds him. "I'm here for you." Virgil doesn't speak, going completely silent. He doesn't lean on Patton. Patton rubs his arm. 

 

"Go away." Virgil's voice is deep.

 

"Virgil..."

 

"I said go away." Virgil stands, a few of the snakes falling out of his hoodie, thankfully landing on the blanket.

 

"Virgil don't push me away. Nemo would want us to stay together."

 

"I don't care." Virgil turns and glares at Patton with eyes flickering between gray and red. "Nemo. Is. _Dead_."

 

Patton tackles Virgil and sinks back into Nemo's domain. "Virgil? Virgil talk to me."

 

Virgil groans and shakes his head. "P-Pat?"

 

Patton hugs him and shakes. He kisses his head. "You ok?"

 

Virgil nods tiredly. "Wh-wha...?"

 

"What do you remember?"

 

"I... Don't know..." Virgil closes his eyes and sways.

 

"Virgil?" Patton shakes his arm.

 

"Hmm?" Virgil cracks an eye open.

 

"Are you ok?" Patton face show concerned.

 

"Mmm..." Virgil closes his eyes and leans back

 

Patton holds him and sighs. "I've got you. I won't let it hurt you." Virgil passes out against Patton.

 

Nico watches them wearily. "What happened?"

 

Patton looks at Nico. "Virgil went back to Nemo's room Depression try to take him."

 

Nico frowns. "And now?" he nods to Virgil's limp form, the two snakes that were around Virgil's neck now exploring the sand with curiosity.

 

Patton looks at Virgil and brushes away his bangs away. "He's tired but I think he will be fine." Patton looks at Nico with all seriousness. "No one is allowed to leave until Depression is lock up."

 

"Agreed." Nico looks down at Roman still sleeping, then over at Sham, also still asleep. He looks around and frowns. "Where's Terra?"

 

Patton head shots up. "He was right here."   
  
...  
  
Terra walks into his room. "Dad is in the subscape, I can see him. I can ask him how to help Virgil." Terra enters his mirror and into the subscape. Terra walks he calls out to Nemo. "Dad? Dad are you here?" He keeps walking.  
  
...  
  
Patton lays Virgil down. "We need to find him and fast." Nico bites his lip and looks between Sham, Roman, and Virgil. Sham rolls over, pulling his cloak closer to himself. Logan moves he sits up and feels around but can't Virgil. He starts clapping and looks concerned.

 

Nico looks at Logan. "I think he wants Virgil." he mumbles. He still holds Roman tightly.

 

Patton looks at Virgil. "Well Virgil can't talk to him." Logan continues to clap but faster. Roman groans and curls into Nico.

 

"Just give him Virgil and sign to him he's asleep." Nico pets Roman's hair.

 

Patton sighs "Ok yeah good idea." Patton picks Virgil up and goes over to Logan he lays him in Logan's lap. Logan touches Virgil jacket and holds him. He Pat's Virgil face.Virgil hums and rubs his cheek against Logan, purring. He grips Logan's tie. Patton takes Logan's hand. 'Virgil sleep' Logan nods and holds Virgil.

 

Sham blinks and wakes up. He looks around, confused. "Dad?"

 

Patton turns and goes over to Sham. "Hey kiddo how did you sleep?" Patton picks him up. Sham leans on Patton and yawns. He opens his mouth but doesn't say anything. He frowns, confused. "Sham can you sigh you can't lie here remember." Sham tilts his head and looks around. "We are in Nemo's domain." Patton rubs his back. Sham frowns and hides under Patton's neck. Patton holds him tight. "I know, I know."

 

Sham trembles. 'Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.' he signs over and over.

 

Patton shakes his head. "You didn't do anything wrong. I know it's hard to understand but you didn't kill Nemo. Depression did." Sham sniffles and clutches Patton's shirt.  
  
...  
  
"TERRA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Terra jumps and turns around. He sees Nemo, his form transparent, lower legs and feet invisible, giving him the appearance of floating.

 

"DAD! Oh, I've missed you. Virgil misses you Dad misses you, everyone misses you."

 

Nemo bites his lip and looks down, close to crying. "I know..." his head snaps up. "GO BACK! NOW! DEPRESSION'S INFLUENCE IS STRONGER HERE THAN ANYWHERE ELSE!"

 

"NO! Dad please I can fight him I won't let him take me this time I just want to spend time with you." Terra begs.

 

Nemo walks towards him and goes to place a hand on Terra's cheek, but it just goes through him. Tears fall from his eyes. "You can't." those two words pain him beyond measure. "I can't. I can't maintain a visible form for long. You can't stay here. It _will_ take you again if you don't go back to my domain. Please, son... For me..."

 

Tears form in his eyes. "Can you at least tell me how to cheer Virgil up? He's taking this hard."

 

"Just give him things that remind him of me. He's comforted by nostalgic smells and kinetics. That's why he always sleeps with Logan's tie if he's not around..."

 

Terra nods "Ok I love you." He smiles at Nemo.

 

"I love you too..." Nemo closes his eyes to hold back fresh tears. "Hooooooold... Hold oooooooon... Hold on to me... Cause I'm a little unsteady... A little unsteady...." he sings quietly.

 

Terra’s heart skips a beat. He feels fear flood him. Terra breath catches and he holds his chest. _'Leave me alone I won't fall for you.'_

 

_'The others went looking for you... They're scared... They're **dying** because of **you**.'_

 

"No... Your lying..." Terra takes a few steps backwards.

 

Nemo opens his tear filled eyes. "Ter-" he suddenly vanishes.

 

_'You're alone...'_

 

 "Leave me alone, you can't use me." He falls to his knees.

 

The fear intensifies. Terra swears he can hear the others screaming his name before they scream in pain and are suddenly silenced. _'I am your only friend... They can't forgive you for this... But I understand... I care about you...'_

 

Terra covers his ears and chokes "Stop lies." he falls to his side. "NEMO HELP!"

 

_'Nemo **left** you... But I'm here... I'll help you...'_

 

 Terra shakes "You’re the problem..."

 

_'No... You're young and confused... You believe everything they say... I'm here to help... They just refuse my help. But without me they will all **die** and  **never** return... You don't want that, now do you, sweet child?'_

 

"No... I want to protect my family."

 

_'Exactly... I do too... We can work together...'_

 

Terra gasps "What are we solving?"

 

_'Too much pain.'_

 

Terra nods "Everyone is hurting."

 

 _'I can take their pain away... But I need a host...'_ Terra closes his eyes and nods feeling things go dark. He opens his eyes and sits up. He grips and stretches his limbs before standing up. "Finally." he grins and sinks out to the commons of the real world. He sees Thomas on the couch with George in his lap, watching TV. Joan is in the kitchen making breakfast.

 

Thomas looks at Terra he whispers to him. "Hey Terra, are you here to pick this little guy up?" Terra looks down at George and grins. George's eyes widen, and he curls into Thomas.

 

Thomas looks at him. "What's wrong little guy? It's just Terra. Oh, and I took my meds today. I hope Logan feels better."

 

Terra growls. "Where are they?" George shakes his head against Thomas.

 

Joan looks over, hearing Thomas mumbling to himself again. They catch Logan's name and sighs. _'He's talking to his sides again...'_

 

Thomas tills his head. "Who?" He holds George close something doesn't feel right.

 

"The meds. Where are they?"

 

"Why do you need to know that?" He's gets scared something is definitely not right maybe he should call Patton.

 

"I need to make sure they are the right ones. Logan's logic is still clouded, and Virgil is worried the pharmacist gave you the wrong ones..." Terra continues glaring at George with blood red eyes.

 

Thomas looks into Terra's eyes and it clicks he holds George protectively. "PATTON!" 

 

Patton pops up. "Terra there you are we've been looking for you." Terra hisses at Thomas and glares at Patton. He grabs George from Thomas. George screams.

 

Terra summons a knife and holds it to George's throat. "One more step and he dies."

 

Patton stops "Put him down Depression and let Terra go."

 

"No. Stop Thomas from taking his meds and I will..." Terra snarls.

 

Joan comes over to Thomas after hearing him scream Patton's name. "Hey... Everything okay?"

 

George wails. "DADDY!!! PAPA!!!"

 

Thomas shakes his head. "It's back" 

 

Patton looks at Terra. "You know I can't do that."

 

"What is?" Joan holds Thomas's hand and rubs it, concern on their face.

 

"Oh, I'm sure you can... With the proper motivation perhaps..." Terra purrs and moves the knife up to George's cheek, not yet touching his skin.

 

Virgil rises up and growls darkly. **"Let. My. Son. _GO_!"** Terra simply laughs.

 

George screams and makes grabby hands for Virgil. "DADDY!" His eye shadow darkens.

 

Thomas starts crying. "Depression." 

 

Patton looks around. "Ok fine just let him go."

 

Joan wraps him in a hug and rubs his back. "Shh... You're okay... It's okay..." Terra grins and gently sets George down.

 

George runs to Virgil and throws himself into his waiting arms, sobbing. "Daddy!"

 

"Shh... I've got you. It's okay now, I've got you." Virgil rocks him, nuzzling him and holding him protectively, backing away from Terra.

 

Patton looks at Virgil. "Leave." Virgil nods and sinks out. Terra's eyes narrow and he quickly attempts to sink out as well. Patton leaps to try to catch him.  Patton leaps to try to catch him. Patton hits the floor he looks back at Thomas. "Hey kiddo just keep breathing and I'll be back later." Patton sinks out to Nemo's domain. "We have a problem."

 

Nico looks up from helping Virgil and George calm down. Sham is with him, holding George's hand. "What?" Nico asks. "Did you find Terra!?"

 

"Depression has Terra we need to get him back here." Patton paces

 

Roman stands up. "What are we waiting for?" 

 

"NO! You stay here Roman."

 

Nico growls. "That bitch is gonna pay." he sinks out. Virgil holds George tightly and rocks them both. George still cries, eye shadow running down his face.

 

"F-Flowwwer-rr sssssayy b-baddd w-word...!" Sham stutters.

 

Roman looks to sink out too when Patton grabs his arm. "No."

 

"He can't go alone!"

 

"And we can't lose you. I'll go with him, stay here and help Virgil." Roman growls but sighs and sits down. Patton sighs and sinks out.

 

Sham looks between Virgil and Roman. "Mwagic Man?" Sham questions Roman.

 

Roman sighs "Yes Sham." He smiles at him.

 

Sham draws his cloak up to his cheeks, imitating how Nico acts when he's unsure or insecure. "Is Tewwa gonna be okay?"

 

Roman puts Sham into his lap. "I don't know, but I have hope for Nico and Patton." Sham sighs and leans on Roman.  
  
...  
  
Nico rises up in Terra's room and looks around. He's not there. He sinks out to the commons. Also, not there. He senses Patton rise up behind him and growls. "WHERE IS HE!?"

 

"I don't know, stop yelling." Patton looks around.

 

Nico breathes quickly and looks around. He runs up the stairs. "TERRA!?"

 

Patton groans and runs after Nico he grabs his shoulder and turns him around. "Calm down. Running around randomly isn't going to solve anything."

 

Nico breathes deeply and shakes. "Can't- let it hurt- anyone anymore-"

 

"I know but it has fear if we are going to find Terra we need to have a calm mind or it will just play with us. Think smarter."

 

Nico shakes his head. "Can’t- need-" he legs get out and he slides down, desperately grabbing at Patton's arms, but failing. Patton holds onto him and sinks back to Nemo's domain. Nico gasps and clutches at the sand, breathing heavily and sweating. Virgil watches him, petting George's hair, having moved nearer to Logan and sloppily signed a general idea of what happened.

 

Roman goes over to Nico. "Nico are you alright?"

 

Patton pets his hair. "He started to panic." Nico breathes quickly and reaches for Roman.

 

Roman pulls him into his lap. "I've got you." Patton looks over to Sham who looks scared and lost. He goes to him and picks him up.

 

"Hey little man." Sham hugs Patton's neck.

 

Nico relaxes on Roman. "I couldn't find him..." he whispers.

 

"You were gone for 2 minutes I'm not surprised. He finally has a host it’s not going to give it up easily." Roman massages his head. Patton rubs Sham's back. Nico breathes deeply and sighs.

 

"Tewwa gone?" Sham asks.

 

Patton sighs "Terra has been captured and possess by Depression. A really bad guy worse than big snake man, but we will find him I promise."

 

Sham shakes and clutches Patton tighter. "M-my-" he raises a shaky hand and points down the beach.

 

Patton holds him protectively. He shakes his head. "You can't go to your domain it's not safe." Sham shakes his head and points again.

 

Patton looks to where he's pointing. "What are you trying to tell me?"

 

Sham thrashes and kicks his legs, wildly pointing, eyes shining with tears. "Terra!"

 

Nico looks up. "What?"

 

Virgil frowns, then his eyes widen. "Fuck. He can’t have Deceit, so he's using his domain..."

 

George slaps Virgil's arm. "Language!" he and Sham shout in unison.

 

"Well let's go get him!" Roman stands up. 

 

"Roman stop you can't leave." Patton glares Roman crosses his arms and pouts. Nico holds onto Roman, still focusing on keeping his breathing even.

 

Patton sighs "I'll get him." He hands Sham to Roman. "I need you here to protect Sham. Please can you do that?" 

 

Roman sighs "I can Padre."

 

Sham clings to Roman. "Daddy!" he reaches out a hand towards Patton.

 

Patton holds his hand and kisses it. "I'll be back I promise, and I'll have Terra with me. Stay with Roman and stay safe ok." Sham nods. Patton kisses his head and gives him a smile before running off.

 

Roman rubs Sham's back. "Patton will be fine." Sham whines and curls into Roman. Virgil watches Patton leave worriedly. Nico gets up slowly, attempting to hide his crying.

 

Patton back his way to the cave he looked into Sham's memories to find the location. He stands at the entrance. He takes a deep breath before walking in. _'No fear.'_ He keeps walking. There's no sign of anyone. "I don't know your here... somewhere. Please keep hiding." Patton looks around. A chuckle echo’s off the walls. Patton spins around and sees something like ink slip into the shadows. Patton takes a deep breath _'No fear.'_  he keeps his guard up and walks towards it.

 

"Patton..." his hissed name echoes off the walls.

 

Patton looks around. "Don't show yourself."

 

A tall, pitch black figure stands behind Patton, towering over him. He grins with his mouth full of sharp, snow white teeth. His eyes are not visible, but Patton can feel him watching him. Ink like tendrils twirl around from his back, waiting for command. "Scared now?"

 

Patton takes a step back. "What did you do to my son!?"

 

The figure chuckles. "Kept him from knowing what he truly wasn't. Not at all a monster... Unlike _you_."

 

Patton keeps walking backwards. He pushes down his fear it hurts but he doesn't care. "Yes, he is a monster, don't let him go." A tendril shoots towards Patton, wrapping around his neck. Two more wrap around his arms. The figure lifts Patton up as dread and fear beyond anything he's experienced before floods him. Logical thought and truth are ripped from him and carried away like a raging river. Being in the domain of Deceit only increases the effectiveness of the fear, easily breaking down his defenses. Patton gasps _'Too much, too fast.'_

 

The figure grins and pins Patton against a hold stone wall, holding him there. "Don’t go ahead. Don't try to bottle it all up. Like the bad father you are..." he purrs in a deep, rumbling voice. Patton gasps he can't think he can't do this alone, who can? Tears fill his eyes. He tries to bottle it up he tries to go numb, but he just gets flood with more fear. "No... What a bad example of what happens when you don't listen..."  
  
...  
  
Virgil shoots up on the shore, heart racing wildly. **"PATTON!!!"**

 

Roman looks at him. "What's wrong?"

 

" **I DON'T KNOW**!" Virgil looks at him, eyes full of fear as he looks back at the cave. Nico stands up and takes off towards it. Virgil holds George and Logan protectively. He sees Sham shaking in Roman's arms.

 

Roman looks at Nico but does chase him. "Nico stop you need a plan!"

 

"PATTON NEEDS HELP!" Nico shouts over his shoulder and keeps running. 

 

 **"NICO! STOP! WE CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!"** Virgil yells. Sham breaks down and starts crying. George is confused and scared. His eyes shadow hasn't receded much since they got back, and now it's only getting darker.

 

Roman groans he hands Sham to Virgil and chases Nico tackling him to the ground. "Nico stop please. Think, what are you going to do?"

 

Nico breathes quickly, eyes looking around quickly, focusing on nothing. "I- I don't know- need- help Terra- Pat-"

 

"I know and I want to help but think before you leap. Otherwise you will just get trap."

 

Nico closes his eyes and shakes. "Can't help them- not strong enough- brave- not-" he goes into a coughing fit and convulses under Roman.

 

Roman holds him. "Nico breath one thing at a time. You are brave, you are very brave, but you don't have a plan. We need to send someone who isn't easily fooled by fear." Nico tries to breathe but coughs more as he cries. His incoordination causes him to choke every time he tries. He's getting lightheaded from lack of oxygen. Roman turns back to Nico. "Ok in for four, one, two, three, four." Nico tries and fails, coughing violently. Shadows start to creep up through the sand around him. "Nico try again." Roman holds him close and rubs his back. "One, two, three, four." Nico tries again and fails, choking as the shadows climb his body. He clutches Roman desperately, trying to speak, but instead shaking as his vision goes dark and he blacks out from lack of oxygen. The shadows slow in their climb. Roman picks him up and tries to move away. He whispers encouraging words trying to get his confidence up even if he can't hear him. The shadows simply rest on Nico, trailing down to the ground and swaying like a suffocating cloak as Nico hangs limply from Roman's arms. Roman sighs "We need to stop this now."

 

Virgil shakes and holds the kids tightly. He can't even trust if he speaks Roman will be able to understand him. If what he's feeling is even a fraction if the fear Patton is experiencing, he is near certain he's going to die. Virgil shakes violently. Sham cries and pulls away from Virgil, his mental lies becoming too much, but it just continues. He can hear lies and distortions from his domain. George leaves Virgil's lap for Logan's arms. Logan holds onto him. Roman looks around everyone is falling apart. He groans "Ok I'm doing it." Roman stands up. "Sham I know you’re in pain but hold on for us and don't leave." Sham gives a hurried nod. Roman runs off. He makes his way to the cave tracking Patton's footsteps. He summons his sword. He hears screaming coming from the cave and Roman rushes in His eyes glow bright red.

 

He sees a tall, pitch black figure with sharp white teeth and no eyes pinning Patton to the cave wall with tendrils of ink like substance. The ink is quickly spreading over Patton as he screams. The figure looks back at Roman and snarls, tendrils shooting towards him.Roman cuts the tendrils off with his sword. "I haven’t seen worst." The figure makes a noise between a squeal and a roar and throws Patton at Roman. Patton screams loudly, believing he’s getting thrown into a burning building. The beast snarls and send tendrils to attack Roman from all angles, aiming to grab his wrists to keep him from using his sword. Roman catches Patton and falls over. He rolls out from under him and charges the beast. He grabs onto his waist and sinks out.

 

The beast wraps around him and floods him with as much fear as he can before they rise up in Nemo's domain and it shrieks and screams. Sham and George scream and Virgil covers them with his own body. The ink slides off of Terra and onto the sand, seeping into it as Terra falls onto Roman, barely breathing. Roman takes a second to compose himself internally screaming. He looks at Terra. "Terra? Terra wake up please." Patton sinks up and falls over passing out before he can get a word in. Terra coughs ink comes out of his mouth. He weakly opens his eyes before closing them and passing out.

 

Virgil's heart still beats strong and fast, though the source of his anxiety has lessened. The kids are still crying underneath him, and he tries his best to calm them down. 'we're too close' he thinks and picks them up, heading towards the cliff, opposite end of the beach from the cave.Roman sighs "Don't go to far!" Logan feels around but can't find Virgil.

 

"We won't!" Virgil yells back, feeling easier to breathe the further away they get. He glances back and sees Logan searching for him. He sighs and sets the kids down. They hold each other and he runs back and picks up Logan, carrying him to where the kids are and standing him up. He places Logan's hand on his hood and bends down to pick up the kids before he starts walking slowly so Logan can follow.

 

Roman puts Terra down. "What was that? What did he do to you?" He brushes his bangs out of the way. He looks over to Patton. He checks him. His heart rate is way too high. He picks him up and carries him to Virgil. "His heart rate is too high I'll watch Terra."

 

Virgil nods. "Lay him down." Sham and George hesitantly move towards the water.

 

"See if you can wash the ink off. Terra is way to drain to do it himself. Patton was screaming like a mad man any longer and he might have had a heart attack."Virgil nods and looks at the ink. He throws sand on Patton to test how dry the ink is. The ink is still wet even unconscious Patton is putting up a fight. Roman thinks for a second before shaking his head. "I'll do it, don't want you to fall for the ink as well.” Roman picks Patton up.

 

Virgil frowns and glances at the waves behind him. He leads Logan a way away and sits him down. 'You. Stay. Wash. Ink.' he signs into his hand. He calls the kids out of the water and they crawl onto the beach, beginning to dig and giggle. Virgil smiles a bit at that and takes off his hoodie, handing it to Logan and rubbing his back, looking up and watching Roman carefully. He leaves and goes over to Terra.

 

Roman heads to the water and wash him and Patton. "You we're very strong Patton." Patton heart rate slows down, and he looks calmer. "Rest well warrior." Roman takes him to the shore and rest him next to Logan. 

 

Terra groans everything hurts he's so sore. He doesn't want to open his eyes. _'What did I just do?'_

 

"Shh... You're okay..." Virgil says in a soothing voice.

 

Terra flinches before he shoots up. "I'm sorry! Ow." he lays back down.

 

"Shh... Just rest. You have nothing to be sorry for." Virgil says calmly. He doesn't approach him.

 

"I ran off and gave Depression control, I hurt almost killed Dad and George." Tears form in his eyes.

 

"No. You didn't. That was not you. You did not give Depression control. It influenced you so it could take it. You did not hurt Patton and George. Depression did. It was not your fault and I will not let you feel that it is." Virgil says caringly but determined.

 

Terra sobs "It still hurts, Nemo warned me, and I didn't listen, he used me. He turned me into a monster." He buries himself in his knees. "I almost lost Dad."

 

Virgil frowns and slowly scoots closer. "You're right. _It_ did use you. _It_ is a parasite and _it_ is a monster. But you are not, Terra..."

 

Terra looks at him. "That monster, that ink monster, I've seen it before... In a nightmare that I had. I made it, I can make it... It used my abilities. I can become that."

 

"That doesn't mean you are that. You are not a monster, Terra, no matter what others may say or paint you as. You never have been, and you never will be."

 

"How are you so sure?" Terra looks lost and scared.

 

"Because I know you. I've watched you grow in these pasts few weeks and I am so proud of how far you've come." Virgil offers him a smile.

 

"In what ways?" He asked a little Curious.

 

"You've learned how to control your fears. You don't have daymares much anymore. You've helped all of us get past our fears. You've helped Sham accept who he is, Romico to work through a tragedy, Nemo through his nightmares." Virgil swallows thickly. "You just being around... Your presence helps a great deal. You're smart and intuitive and I've even caught Logan once making a comment about how inventive you are. And all this has happened in less than a month!? Terra, that is incredible!"

 

Terra raises his head. "Really?" He looks hopeful.

 

Virgil nods and smiles at him. "Really. We love you, Terra, and we are all so, so, so proud of you." he opens his arms for a hug.

 

Terra goes over and hugs him tightly. "I'm sorry that I ran off I should have known better."

 

"Shh... It's okay. I understand." Virgil rubs his back.

 

"I miss him and that almost cause me to loss my other Dad."

 

Virgil rocks him. "It's okay. You see where to improve upon. That is good and healthy. What isn't is beating yourself up over what could have happened." Nico groans and rolls over, shadows still covering him like a blanket. Terra nods and sighs he still feels sore. Depression really worked his body. "Just rest." Virgil kisses he top of his head.

 

Terra nods and leans on Virgil closing his eyes. He relaxes and curls up with a groan. Virgil lays him down and continues to pet his hair. Nico moans and shifts in the sand, as if attempting to bury himself further into it. The shadows have increases in volume and thickness, swirling around him in a protective manner. Roman walks over the eyes Nico with concern. "How is Terra?"

 

"Tired... Upset Depression used him again." Virgil answers, continuing to pet Terra. Nico moans loudly and holds his head. The shadows pulse with his heart beat.

  
"I don't like what's happening with Nico, but I don't know what to do about it. It's shadows that's hard to get rid of." Roman slowly approaches him. "Nico? Nico can you open your eyes?"

 

Nico continues breathing quickly. "Sahlo Folina." Virgil tries but nothing happens. He frowns.

 

Roman kneels down at Nico. He touches his shoulder. "Nico?" The shadows dart out and shove Roman back before coming back and wrapping around Nico again. Nico whispers and draws his cloak closer to himself. Roman looks a Virgil with a lost look. "It can't be depression, he can't be here. So, what is happening?" Terra curls up holding on to Virgil.

 

Virgil frowns. “His own insecurities... they’re trying to protect him, but they’re only suffocating him...” he continues petting Terra.

 

Roman frowns "He was doing so well, what happened?" 

 

"N-no... Leave him alone... Not strong enough..." Terra mumbles shutting his eyes tightly.

 

“Shh...” Virgil picks Terra up and starts heading away. “He’s terrified of hurting you. He feels insufficient in helping to fight Depression. He lost Terra and couldn’t help him. He’s not strong enough and he knows it’s the truth, but he can’t focus on that. He needs to see where he’s succeeded.” Roman frowns he looks at Nico. Nico shivers and curls in on himself, eyes still tightly closed.

 

"Nico you are brave, you have become more confident in yourself. You have come a long way since the first day we met you and I couldn't be prouder in you love. You change your room, you helped me when I'm low. Nico please can you hear me?"

 

 _‘I’m not strong enough to save them from Depression. I lost Terra. I couldn’t help him. I couldn’t save Patton. Roman could have gotten hurt. Nemo is dead. I can’t save them... I just can’t save them...’_ Nico shivers and shakes his head, pulling his hood over his face and curling up. ‘Too much truth...’ he moves to get up.

 

Roman goes and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Nico whatever you're thinking please think of something else." A shadow darts up and wraps around Roman’s wrist, making its way up his arm. 

 

Nico whimpers and tries to pull away, but the shadow still holds onto Roman tightly. He feels a bit more confident. His eyes widen and he looks at Roman. _‘I’m draining him. I’m using his energy. SHIT! STOP!’_

 

Roman tries to pull away his eyes flickering. "N-Nico" Nico breathes quickly. He tries to summon the shadow back to himself, but it won’t listen. He looks around, panicked, before sinking out, not realizing he’s taking Roman with him. They rise up in Roman’s room. Roman gasps "Ni-co s-top."

 

Nico closes his eyes and concentrates. The shadow slowly lets Roman go and crawls along the ground back to him. Nico runs to the bathroom door, leaning against it and covering his mouth with his hands. “R-Ro-man?”

 

Roman holds his head he tries desperately to hold onto pride, but he can't. His eyes go back to brown. He leans on his bed. "Nico is everything ok?"

 

Nico shakes and closes his eyes. “A-Are you-u ok-kayy?”

 

"Yeah just I lost pride. I'm more worry about you."

 

Nico shakes his head and hugs himself, sliding down the door. “Go...” he whispers.

 

"Nico I'm not leaving you." Roman walks over to him and hugs him.

 

Nico cries and pushes Roman away, taking a few steps away from him. “GO! NOW! I CAN’T HURT YOU AGAIN! PLEASE!” He spies a sword on display and grabs it, holding it to his neck with a shaking hand, tears shining in his eyes. “Please. Go. Or I will.”

 

Roman eyes go wide. "Nico please don't there is another way, please don't leave me." _'I can't lose him too.'_

 

“Then go.” Nico’s grip tightens on the hilt and his hand steadies as he brings the edge of the blade closer to his skin. His voice remains steady, but his eyes betray him, showing his fear.

 

Tears form in Roman's eyes "Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong?"

 

“Nothing.” A sob breaks Nico. “It’s me. I can’t hurt you again. I’m sorry.” Nico’s arm tenses but doesn’t move.

 

Tears fall down his face. "This won't make me feel better Nico please I love you." He tries to take a step forward. Nico closes his eyes and cries, stumbling backwards. He tries to do it, he tries to convince himself it’s what he needs to do, but his arm just won’t move. He falls to the ground, barely registering a sting on the side of his neck as the sound of metal meeting the floor echoes through the room. Roman rushes over to him. "Nico!" He shakes and cries. Nico curls up, crying.

 

Roman holds onto him for dear life. He sinks out back to Nemo's domain. "VIRGIL!" he cries.

 

Virgil looks up and his eyes widen at the blood staining Roman’s shirt and hands. The source seems to be from Nico’s neck. He sets Terra down and runs to them. “What happened!?” He tries to wipe the blood away, but it’s too much.

 

"He tried to kill himself. I can't lose him too, not again."

 

Virgil looks shocked. Nico gasps for air. Virgil risks sinking out to Logan’s room to grab medical supplies. He quickly gathers what he’ll need before sinking out to Nemo’s domain again.

 

Roman kisses his face. "Please don't die, please I need you."

 

Virgil starts setting things out. He hands a rag to Roman. “Put pressure on the wound.” He hopes what Logan and Nemo taught him will be enough.

 

Nico whines and bites his lip. “S-s’rrry...” Roman puts it on the wound and holds it. The blood soaks through in less than a minute. Virgil takes it and hands him another rag. 

 

Nico’s breathing becomes erratic, in gasps. His body shakes and his eyes close.“He’s entering shock... he’s losing too much blood too fast.” Virgil says.

 

Roman sobs "I don't know what to do." He covers the wound.

 

“Just keep putting pressure on it, you’re doing good.” _‘He’s not gonna make it. I can’t let Roman think he let him die...’_ “Here, let’s switch out.” Virgil places his hand over the rag so Roman can pull his away. The shadows wrap around Roman tightly and begin to wrap around Virgil’s arm.

 

Roman gasps "V-Virgil" Virgil looks at Roman and the shadows wearily. He places his free hand on Nico’s forehead. 

 

Nico shakes his head. “S-srry... r-run...”

 

He tries to pull away but can't he sobs "Nico."

 

Nico breathes heavily. “K-kill- m-me-“

 

“No.” Virgil gets up and wraps his arms around Roman, trying to pull him away, but he can’t. He doesn’t see Nico grab a pair of scissors and stab himself in the left side of his chest until a blood curdling scream tears through the air. The shadows’ grip loosens and Virgil and Roman fall backwards.

 

"Nico! Roman pulls him back into his lap.

 

“Roman! No!” Virgil tries to pull him away as the shadows immediately wrap around Roman, holding onto him like a lifeline. Nico’s face is scrunched up in pain as he pulls the scissors from himself. He feels weak, his heart beat barely noticeable.

 

Roman cries loudly he pulls the scissors out of Nico's hands. "Nico, I love you."

 

“I... l-love... y-you- t-too...” Nico gasps and cups Roman’s face with his bloodied hand. “I- hhad... too... s-save... you-u...”

 

"From what?" Roman holds his hand.

 

“M-me...” Nico’s eyes start sliding closed. He fights to blink and look at his love just one more time. Virgil’s hand is tightly clamped over his mouth and he grips his hoodie, watching them as eyeshadow blurs down his face.

 

Roman shakes his head. "I don't understand." He sobs. "I need you here."

 

The shadows tighten around Roman as Nico shakes his head. “I-I u-using... y-you...” he coughs, small drops of blood leaving him. He knows he’s in pain, but his mind is simply in a buzz, unable to process fully what is happening.

 

Roman shakes his head. "No, you didn't, you would never, I don't understand."

 

“D-drain... you... I... l-leech...” Nico closes his eyes and exhales, his body suddenly becoming heavy.

 

"You’re not a leech. It was an accident." Nico doesn’t respond. "Nico? NICO!" The shadows fall from Roman and dissipate. Sham hesitantly walks towards them.

 

Roman cries and holds him close "NICO NO PLEASE." He wails Virgil closes his eyes and draws his knees up, burying his face into them and silently crying. Sham frowns and places a small hand on Nico’s head.

 

Terra shoots up. "NICO!" He looks at them and runs over. He covers his mouth. "No..." Sham reaches for Roman’s hand. Roman holds it and pulls Sham closes. Terra looks at Nico wide eyed. Sham grips Roman’s shirt tightly. Terra looks at Roman. "You should move away from him." Nico’s body starts to flicker. Roman sobs loudly Terra puts his hand on Roman, but he shoves him off. Nico’s body dissolves into ash that slips through Roman’s fingers before fading away. Left in his place is a single sunflower.

 

Roman cries as he picks up the flower. Sham watches before burying his face into Roman. Terra goes over to Virgil and hugs him Virgil holds onto Terra, hiding his face against him. He chooses to listen to the voice that tells him there wasn’t anything he could do, that Nico was already too injured, that no matter what he did he wouldn’t have been able to save him.

 

Patton groans as he wakes up. He looks around he sees everyone in the distance. There all upset, he looks at Logan who is holding George. Patton holds Logan's hand and helps him over. "What's wrong? What happened? Where's Nico?" Roman wails and holds Sham.

 

Virgil shakes. “N-Nico... he... k-killed... himself...” he answers quietly.

 

Terra and Patton look at Virgil wide eyed. "WHY!?"

 

"He said he had to protect me from himself."

 

Virgil rocks himself, taking deep breaths. “The shadows... they- they wouldn’t let Roman go...”

 

Patton combs through his hair. _'This can't be hap-pening._ ' Terra rubs Virgil's back.

 

Virgil leans on Terra a moment before shaking his head. “His insecurities were getting the better of him. He accidentally started draining Roman of his confidence...”

 

"I don't care about that. I just want Nico back." Sham clings to Roman tighter.

 

“Wha do we do?” Sham asks, more than a bit scared. He knows the adults are upset, and doesn’t want to bring up that he’s hungry, but at the same time he knows George is too.

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "No one is allowed to leave. We can't lose anyone else. Still together I will make sure Thomas keeps taking his pills." He glares at Terra. "I need to talk to you later." Terra flinches. Virgil tightens his grip on Terra. George’s stomach growls. He curls into Logan more.

 

Patton takes deep breaths. "Roman can you summon some food?" Roman nods and snaps his fingers. A plate of waffles shows up. George climbs out of Logan’s lap and goes to the plate. Sham climbs from Roman’s lap and starts eating as well. Roman pulls his knees up and buries his face into them. Patton picks up a waffle and hands it to Roman. "Roman you need to eat." Roman shakes his head.

 

“Roman, please...” Virgil begs. He hesitates before say quietly “Nico would want you to still take care of yourself...”

 

Roman flinches before he takes the waffle. Patton hands one to Logan, Virgil and then Terra. Logan feels it before he bites into it. Terra looks at his. Virgil rubs Terra’s back as he eats his.

 

Terra looks down. "I'm sorry Dad." 

 

Patton sighs "Eat your waffle." He says coldly. Terra frowns but does what he is told. Virgil holds Terra protectively but doesn’t look up at Patton. They all eat in silence as Roman slowly stops crying. George and Sham eventually run off to play in the sand some more. After their done eating Patton looks at Terra. "Terra come here." Already in dad mode. Virgil still holds Terra protectively, trembling a bit."Terra now." Terra frowns before pulling out of Virgil grip. Virgil reaches for him a moment before catching Patton’s glare and pulling his arm back to himself.

 

Patton grabs Terra by the arm and starts dragging him away harshly. "Ow, ow Dad your hurting me." Terra feels dread fill him he doesn't like where this is going.

 

Patton stops once they are out of earshot. He looks down at Terra. "What we're you thinking!? Of all the most dangerous things you could have done. You didn't tell anyone where you were going and worst you could have gotten George and me killed." Terra lowers his head in shame.

 

"I just wanted to see Nemo..." He mumbles.

 

"3 days Terra!" Patton claps his hands "THREE DAYS was all you have to wait for. What you did was irresponsible, reckless, dangerous, and you put the whole family in danger and now Nico is dead too." 

 

Tears form in Terra's eyes. "I'm sorry..." 

 

"Oh no, sorry is not going to cut it mister. Your actions could have gotten Thomas killed and all because you were impatient?" Patton shakes his head Terra chokes back a sob. "Your grounded, phone now." Patton open his hand. Terra reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He hands it to Patton who puts it into his pocket. "2 weeks, no phone, no games or movies, when this is over you are to stay in your room except for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You will have no dessert; do I make myself clear?" Terra cries openly and nod his head. "Say it." 

 

"Ye-ss D-aaa-d." 

 

Patton nods "You are going to sit here and think about what you have done." Terra sits on the sand he pulls his legs up and cries.  Virgil tenses and his hands clench into fists as he watches them. He shakes, fighting an internal conflict with himself over what to do. Patton shakes his head then storms off. Virgil watches Patton leave from under his bangs. Once Patton is out of sight to runs to Terra and pulls him into a hug.

 

Terra cries into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

 

“Shhh... I know.” Virgil rubs his back and rocks him.

 

"I-I-I-"

 

“Shh... breathe...”

 

"I'm dangerous"

 

“We all are.” Virgil holds him close.

 

"I've been grounded for 2 weeks." Virgil inhales sharply. "I mean it's fair I almost killed Thomas."

 

“No. No, no, no, no.” Virgil squeezes him. “It’s not fair. That’s not fair- why?” He glances up at the direction Patton went.

 

"He said my actions could have gotten Thomas killed just because I was impatient."

 

Virgil breathes quickly. “That- that’s not Patton- what? That wouldn’t have killed Thomas. He’s being irrational. Illogical. Why?”

 

Terra shakes his head. "I scared him, every fear he has was thrown in his face he couldn't bottle it up he couldn't even go numb. I was going to give him a heart attack."

 

Virgil sighs. “Give him some time. I’ll talk to him later...”

 

Terra nods "He blames me I know it and now Nico is dead too because he couldn't save me."

 

“Shh... Nico is dead for more than just you. You did not kill him, and you are not the reason for his death. Okay?” Virgil rocks them.

 

"Why won't Depression just leave us alone. Haven't we suffered enough?" Virgil closes his eyes and hides his face against Terra’s shoulder.  _‘Maybe we should all die and get this over with.'_ Terra thinks but doesn't dare say. Virgil bites his lip and continues rocking them. He starts crying and holding Terra close.Logan claps his hands. Roman looks at him but doesn't do anything except hold Nico's flower.

 

Virgil looks over at him. He picks Terra up and carries him over, sitting Terra on his lap and wrapping his arms around both of them, shaking. Logan feels Virgil and massages his head. Terra sighs and leans on Logan. "Logan is lucky."

 

“No, he’s not. Ignorance’s is not bliss to him. His mind is forced to jump to conclusions based on the little information he can get.” Virgil relaxes against Logan and lays them all down.

 

"Yeah... Does he still think Nemo killed himself?"

 

“I... I don’t know...” Virgil looks at Logan and grips his hand. Logan kisses his face.

 

“He... thought... he thinks it’s his fault...” Virgil realizes, cupping Logan’s face. Logan looks confused and he holds Virgil's hands.

 

Virgil thinks of how to tell him. ‘N. E. M. O. Die. Not you.’ He thinks. “Sham!” Sham looks up, hair covered in sand. Virgil offers him a smile. “Come here please!” Sham wanders over. Virgil takes Logan’s hand and places it on Sham’s chest. He hopes Logan understands it was Depression and not Sham.

 

Logan feels around Sham until he connects that he's holding Sham. He thinks before signing. ‘Depression killed Nemo?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

'I release Depression...' He lowers his head in shame. Terra rubs his back. Virgil hesitates before moving to pet Logan’s hair. Sham frowns and hugs Logan’s neck.

 

Logan sighs and let them. He doesn't even know who's rubbing his back. 'How Roman?'

 

Virgil frowns. ‘N. I. C. O. Dead. Himself.’

 

Logan rubs his eyes. 'Why?'

 

‘Scared. Drain. R. O. M. A. N.’

 

Logan sighs and shakes his head. 'Patton where?' 

 

Terra looks at Virgil. "He said he was going on a walk."

 

‘Walk.’ Virgil signs in Logan’s hand.

 

"Mad why?' Logan knows what it means when Patton goes on a walk. Terra bites his lip.

 

Virgil sighs. ‘T. E. R. R. A. Left. Depression. Capture. P. A. T. T. O. N.  G. E. O. R. G. E.  R. O. M. A. N. Save.’

 

Logan flinches and looks scared before relaxing at being told they were safe. 'Hurt?'

 

‘P. A. T. Scared. G. E. O. R. G. E. Close. Call. P. A. T. Captured. Cave. Lies. Strong. Fear.’

 

Logan takes a deep breath 'Wish could help.'

 

‘Talk. To. P. A. T.’ Virgil squeezes Logan’s hand. ‘T. E. R. R. A. Grounded. For. Leaving.’

 

Logan nods 'Will try P.A.T stubborn.'

 

Terra shakes his head. "It's fine I promise I'll live."

 

“No. It’s not fair, Patton is not thinking clearly.” Virgil says. ‘Thank you.’ He signs to Logan. Sham continues to hang from Logan’s neck.

 

“Shammyyy!” George calls. Sham giggles and let’s go of Logan before taking off towards George.

 

"But I was being stupid and put everyone in danger." 

 

'Grounded rules?' Logan asked out of curiosity.

 

‘Two. Weeks.’ Virgil looks at Terra. “He wants to know what rules you’re under.”

 

"No phone, games or movies. When this is over, I'm to stay in my room except for meals and I get no desserts." Terra rubs his arm. Virgil signs this to Logan with a frown.

 

'Little unfair.'

 

‘You think?’

 

'I talk P.A.T.'

 

"Guys please I don't want to make this worse than it already is." Terra begs "I did something wrong now I'm getting punished that's how this work."

 

‘Thank you. I find him.’ Virgil looks up. ‘T. E. R. R. A. Here.’ He stands and places Logan’s hand on Terra’s shoulder. “No. We are not in the dark side anymore. This punishment is unfair and we’re going to fix it.” He says with determination and heads off to where he last saw Patton.Terra sighs and leans on Logan. Logan rubs his back.

 

Virgil walks up behind Patton. He stuffs his hands into his hoodie’s pockets. “Hey...”

 

Patton turns around. "Oh, Virgil don't sneak up on a side like that." Patton takes a deep breath. He has had enough scares for a life.

 

“Sorry...” Virgil glances back at Logan and Terra. “Logan wanted to talk to you.”

 

"Can it wait?"

 

“Preferably, no.”

 

Patton sighs "What is it?"

 

Virgil opens his mouth, but nothing is heard. He mentally kicks himself. “He’ll tell you.” He takes Patton’s hand and starts leading him towards them.

 

Terra curls up at seeing Patton. Patton looks at them then stops. "This is about Terra." He shakes his head. "The answer is no." Virgil grits his teeth and tries to pull Patton closer to Logan.

 

Patton stands his ground and pulls his hand away from Virgil. He crosses his arms. "Virgil I can see your upset but don't make this a big deal."

 

"See I told you it's not a big deal just leave it be." Terra begs.

 

“NO! PATTON, YOURE BEING UNREASONABLE! YOURE SCARED AND YOUR LASHING OUT!” Virgil stands protectively in front of Terra and Logan. Sham and George look up from playing and watch them.

 

"And what are you doing? Your upset with me and lashing out."

 

“IM UPSET BECAUSE YOURE BEING UNFAIR! YOURE PUNISHING TERRA FOR SOMETHING THAT WASNT HIS FAULT! HE WAS EMOTIONALLY COMPRISED! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE WHAT THATS LIKE!” Virgil’s fist shakes and he breathes deeply. “What would Nemo think!?”

 

Patton eyes go wide. "OH! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BRING HIM UP LIKE THIS! NEMO IS DEAD, HE'S NOT HERE, HE DIE PROTECTING US AND TERRA RAN OFF. THAT WAS HIS CHOICE!"

 

 **”AND WOULD HE GROUND TERRA FOR TWO WEEKS!? TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING FOR HIM TO POSSIBLY DO!? LET HIM WASTE AWAY IN HIS ROOM, THINKING ABOUT HOW HORRIBLE HE IS AND HOW HE'S A MONSTER AND WHATEVER OTHERS LIES DEPRESSION PLANTED IN HIM!? ANSWER ME PATTON! WOULD NEMO DO THAT!?”** Virgil’s eyes faintly glow purple.

 

"YOU WE'RE THERE YOU DIDN'T SEE WHAT HE BECAME! THE HELL I WENT THROUGH! I MISS HIM TOO WE ALL DO BUT I DIDN'T IN DANGER THE FAMILY!" 

 

Roman looks at them he wants to help but he doesn't have the courage to intervene. He just wants everything to go back to normal. What even is normal anymore? Terra holds Logan tightly and sobs. "Please stop yelling."

 

 **”I SAW WHEN ROMAN RESCUED HIM! I SAW HOW SCARED HE WAS! HE NEVER _EVER_ WANTED TO HURT YOU, BUT HE HAD NO CHOICE! AND DONT YOU FUCKING _DARE_ TELL ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE! AND DONT YOU FUCKING ACT LIKE YOUVE NEVER ENDANGERED THE FAMILY EITHER! YOU LET THE DARK SIDES TAKE YOU! WE ALMOST LOST YOU AND WE ALMOST LOST THOMAS! SO STOP. BEING. SO. FUCKING. SELFISH!” **Virgil’s eyes glow a vibrant purple now.

 

"OH YES LET’S TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH THE PAIN VIRGIL WENT THROUGH BECAUSE PATTON IS A DUMBASS. I GET IT I'M THE WORST AND IVE MADE STUPID MISTAKES. MAYBE I SHOULD JUST DIE TOO." 

 

Terra cries _'My fault, my fault, they're fighting because of me.'_

 

**”IM NOT A CRYBABY UNLIKE YOU!”**

 

 **”ENOOOOOOUUUUUUUGGGHH!”** Sham screams and silences both of them. Patton looks at Sham. Sham holds George who’s crying and looks between Virgil and Patton with tears shining in his own eyes. He lets out a scream and points at both of them, then opposite ends of the beach. Virgil growls and glares at Patton as he starts heading for the end with the cliff.

 

Patton rolls his eyes as he goes to the end. Terra cries and holds Logan. He looks at Sham. "Thank you."

 

Sham nods and helps George closer. They all hold on to each other. “W-why wa Daddy and Pappy yelling?” George whimpers and sniffles.

 

Sham signs to Logan. ‘P. A. T. V. Shout.’

 

Terra rubs his back. "Dad grounded me and Virgil isn't happy about it."

 

Logan sighs and shakes his head. 'where?'

 

Sham lifts Logan’s hand towards one end. ‘V.’ He lifts Logan’s hand to the other. ‘Dad.’

 

'Good job.'

 

Sham smiles and leans on Logan. He looks over at Roman sadly. ‘R. O. Sad.’

 

Logan nods 'Comfort?'

 

'Ok.’ Sham crawls out of Logan’s lap and over to Roman. He places a hesitant hand on Roman’s arm.

 

Roman looks at him. "Hey Sham..." Sham hugs his arm.

 

Roman hugs him. "You are very brave tiny prince."

 

Sham smiles. He pats Roman’s chest and signs. ‘U. Two.’

 

"I'm not feeling brave at the moment." Roman frowns.

 

Sham hugs him again while he tries to remember how to sign what he wants. He writes in the sand. ‘It ok.’

 

Roman sighs "your very mature for your age."

 

Sham shrugs. ‘Grow fast.’ He writes.

 

"Yeah..." 

 

Logan rubs his eyes. He blinks and rubs them again. Terra looks at him. "Lo?" Logan eyes look Brighter and the clouded look is gone. His eyes widen. He looks straight at Terra and smiles. Terra smiles back. 'Can you see?' he sighs in the air. Logan smiles and nods hugging him. Terra laughs "LOGAN CAN SEE! HE CAN SEE!"

 

Sham looks over at them and smiles. George clings to Logan. “Papa...”

 

Logan looks at George he could cry. He holds him and kisses his head. Terra laughs "Where going to be ok." George clings to his neck. Patton looks over he's happy to see that Logan can see but he's not ready to go back. He turns back to watch the waves. Virgil stands at the top of the cliff, hood up as the wind blows past him. He picks up a rock and throws it down into the water. He does this one after another till one of the rocks pinches him. He screams and drops it, but the claw still holds on to the pinched skin. He tries to shake it off, but just screams again. Terra looks over to where Virgil is. He points to Virgil and sighs 'Danger?' Logan looks over and nods he stands up and runs over. He finds Virgil screaming as a crab is stuck to his fingers. He goes over and pulls it off him. He throws the crab away and looks at Virgil's finger.

 

Virgil holds his hand close to himself. It’s bleeding slightly from having the crab ripped from it, but mostly okay. He looks up at Logan before he does a double take. “YOU CAN SEE!?” He smiles widely and throws his arms around him forgetting about his hand for a moment. Logan holds him close before pulling him back and kissing him on the lips.

 

Virgil kisses him back, passionately and holding him, crying tears of joy. Logan holds him not wanting this to end. He's misses seeing Virgil's face, his beautiful face. Virgil cups Logan’s cheeks and pulls away a moment to breathe, gazing into Logan’s clear eyes before hastily smashing his lips against Logan’s again. Logan smiles and kiss him passionately. He cups Virgil's face. He keeps his eyes open never wanting to see darkness again. Virgil smiles against the kiss and teases Logan’s tongue with his, sitting them down as he feels his leg getting weak. Logan wraps his legs around him. Virgil moans softly and massages the back of Logan’s neck as he moves to kiss his face.

 

Logan leans on him and sighs _'Soon, soon this nightmare will be over.'_ Virgil continues smothering Logan in kisses, shaking slightly. Logan looks into his eyes. He signs 'I love you.'

 

‘I love you too.’ Virgil signs back, smiling widely before cupping Logan’s hand and kissing him again. Logan holds him close kissing him deeply. Virgil purrs and wraps his arms around Logan, shifting till they can comfortably lay down on the small patch of grass up here. Logan showers Virgil face with kisses. Virgil closes his eyes, giggling. He holds Logan’s tie gently. Logan looks at his tie and grins.Virgil smirks and uses it to pull Logan into another kiss, flipping them over so Virgil is on top. He cups Logan’s face with on hand and combs through his hair with the other.

 

Logan looks at him loving he signs 'You beautiful.'

 

Virgil smiles. ‘You too, my S. T. A. R.’ He rests his head on Logan’s chest and intertwines his fingers with Logan’s. Logan sighs and squeezes Virgil's hand. He takes his other hand and massages Virgil's head. Virgil purrs and closes his eyes, leaning into Logan’s touch. He holds Logan’s tie with his free hand. Logan hums the first sound he has made since this has happened. He kisses his head. Virgil smiles and scoots up and nuzzles Logan’s neck, trailing kisses up to Logan’s lips before kissing him gently and lovingly. Logan hums and wraps his legs around Virgil. Virgil kisses over his face then down Logan’s neck, pecking sweetly. He pets Logan’s hair softly.

 

Logan smirks and boops his nose. 'Rules' Virgil smiles and nods. Though can’t help but mess around and grab Logan’s tie between his teeth, tilting his head and look at him in a puppy like manner. Logan laughs and shakes his head letting Virgil do what he wants.


	44. The Angel Returns

Nemo groans and blinks. He looks around him and sees he’s in his room. He sits up and stretches, breathing deeply. Internal bleeding is not a fun way to die. He looks around, senses alert. It feels... empty. He frowns and gets up, peaking out his door. The only way he can describe the feeling is like an overcast day. He feels something else as well but isn’t sure what it is. He heads down the hall. “Guys?” He opens each of their doors but can’t find anyone. He stops when he sees blood on Roman’s carpet. He steps in and sees a sword laying near it, metal stained. He brushes his fingers over the carpet, coming back dry. He looks around worriedly. “Roman?” He goes back out and looks around a bit more before going down to the kitchen. Dying makes you hungry. He grabs a banana before heading back to his room. He can’t help the feeling of abandonment in him. He takes a deep breath. _‘No. There has to be some-‘_ he spies the trapdoor and groans. “THAT’S WHAT THAT FEELING WAS!” He sinks out and rises up on the beach, just in front of the shack. He looks around at everyone, noticing Nico is missing and Sham looking much older than when he last saw him, maybe about 10 years old.

  
Roman looks up "NEMO!" Roman tackles him into a hug. "I'm so happy your here."

 

Nemo smiles and laughs, holding Roman close. “I’m glad to be back.” He rubs Roman’s back before moving to sit up. He looks around for Patton.

 

"So, I should catch you up and what has happened. Logan has his eyes sight and hearing back but he's still mute. Terra is grounded and Patton and Virgil had a fight. Oh, and Nico killed himself." Roman frowns at that last one.

 

Nemo stares at Roman. His lip trembles slightly. “He... what?” He pulls Roman into a firm hug. “I’m so sorry.”

 

"Yeah... It's been stressful." Roman hugs him back. Terra comes around the corner. 

 

"Dad!" He runs up to him. Nemo smiles at Terra and pulls him into the hug, wrapping his arms around both of them. He thinks over what Roman said. "I've missed you so much." Terra squeeze Nemo.

 

“I missed you too.” Nemo gives him a squeeze in return before he remembers something. He suddenly looks at Terra seriously. “What happened? Were you able to escape? I’m sorry I left. It just sapped away my energy and I couldn’t hold that form any longer.”

 

Terra bits his lip. "No... You were right... I should have listened to you." Roman pets his hair.

 

Nemo frowns and rubs his back. “What happened?”

 

"It took me, and I almost killed George and Dad. Roman save me though. Dad grounded me." Nemo’s frown deepens and he glances at Roman questioningly.

 

"Depression went into Sham's domain. He turned Terra into an ink monster. Patton was on the verge of having a heart attack. I managed to stop it though. As for George treated with a knife to the throat but other than that no physical harm was done. Patton grounded Terra for running off and Virgil argue that that wasn't fair."

 

Nemo sighs and closes his eyes in thought, looking up. “What are the parameters of the grounding?”

 

"2 weeks, no phone, games, or movies. I'm to stay in my room expect for meals and I get no dessert." Terra frowns. "I kept trying to tell Virgil it's fine, but he wouldn't listen to me."

 

“Hmm...” Nemo frowns in thought. He sighs and looks down. “Where’s Patton?”

 

"At the cliffs he won't talk to anyone." Nemo gives Terra a squeeze before standing. He starts heading towards the cliffs before a squeal stops him. He turns and smiles at Sham running towards him, Virgil close behind. 

 

“DADDY!” “NEMO!” Nemo smiles and kneels down, opening his arms and letting the two runs into them. He holds them close and soothes them.

 

Logan walks over. 'Hello Nemo, glad to see you.'

 

Nemo smiles at him. “You too.” He gives Sham and Virgil a squeeze. “You’ve gotten bigger.” He smiles at Sham. 

 

Sham giggles. ‘Tall as Terra.’ He signs. 

 

Virgil chuckles. “Almost. Slow down, baby blep.” He ruffles Sham’s hair who giggles.

 

'How are you?'

 

“Hungry.” Nemo realizes his banana got knocked out of his hand when Roman tackled him into a hug. “Also, a bit lost... I heard about Terra...” he feels Virgil’s grip tighten and Sham stills. 

 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Virgil asks. 

 

“Get Patton’s side-“

 

“He punished him out of fear, Nemo!”

 

“Good to see you too, Virgil.” Nemo smirks at him and how quickly they’re back to bickering. 

 

Virgil sighs. “I tried to talk to him.” Sham raises an unimpressed brow. 

 

“I was told you fought with him? I wasn’t aware yelling was the equivalent of a talk.” Virgil ducks his head in shame. Nemo sighs and pets his hair. “Let me handle it.” He stands.

 

Logan wraps his arms around Virgil. 'I tried too Patton stubborn and sad.'

 

Nemo nods and starts heading away. Sham hugs his leg. Nemo smiles at him and pats his head. “Go with Logan and Virgil.” Sham nods and let’s go, going over to them. Nemo nears the cliff. He looks around before climbing the trail. He gets to the top and sees Patton on a rock, overlooking the water. He stays a way back, not wanting to startle him into falling. “Honeybee?” He calls softly.

 

Patton turns around. "NEMO!" Patton charges Nemo and hugs him showering his face with kisses. Nemo laughs and flaps his wings a moment to stay standing. He holds Patton tightly and returns his kisses. Patton holds him close "I've misses you so much."

 

“I missed you too.” Nemo nuzzles him and picks him up, spinning him around. Patton giggles and kisses him passionately. Nemo hums and closes his eyes, kissing him back and wrapping his wings around him. Patton holds him tight scared of letting go.

 

Nemo sits down with Patton on his lap, still kissing him and rubbing his back. “It’s okay, love...” he peppers Patton’s face with kisses. “I’m here now.”

 

"Please stop leaving."

 

Nemo squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m sorry...”

 

"I forgive you I know you didn't mean it." Nemo nuzzles Patton and rocks them. He watches the sun begin to break through the fog and glisten off the water. "It's almost over."

 

Nemo sighs in relief. “How have things been here?” He asks, wanting Patton’s perspective.

 

"Terra ran off to go see you and Depression took him. Depression almost killed George to get to the meds. It didn't work but still. It retreated to Sham's domain. I went after its and..." Patton takes a deep breath. "Roman save us. I pass out after I got back. I wake up to Nico being dead. " Patton sighs "I had to punished him for running off, so I grounded him. Virgil makes it sound like I want to hit him or something."

 

Nemo sighs and rubs his back. He thinks it over for a bit. “Confining him to his room isn’t going to help. That is the one thing I ask to be changed. Everything else I agree with.”

 

Patton sighs "Thank you, fine he doesn't have to stay in his room." Nemo nods and kisses Patton’s forehead.

 

"I love you so much. You need to take your meds."

 

Nemo nods. “How’s Thomas doing?”

 

"Better, I made sure he kept taking his meds."

 

“Good.” Nemo leans his head on Patton’s chest. “I love you so much. I’m sorry I died again.” He can’t help but smirk at that statement.

 

"Let's just make sure this stops. I don't want anyone dying anymore." Nemo nods and sighs.

 

“How long till Nico is back?”

 

Patton sighs "Maybe today no more than tomorrow."

 

Nemo rocks them both. “Does anyone know why he did it?” He asks gently.

 

"Virgil said something about Nico draining Roman of his confidence, his shadows wouldn't let him go." Nemo frowns. He chews his lip in thought and looks out over the sea. "He got really upset when Terra got captured."

 

“I can imagine...” Nemo continues chewing his lip. “So... he felt he was insufficient... his insecurities started kicking in, and he accidentally began draining Roman. He didn’t want to hurt Roman, but I suspect Roman refused to leave him...”

 

"So, he cut his throat and stab himself in the chest with a pair of scissors." Patton shakes his head. "Roman is not happy."

 

Nemo nods sadly. “I saw blood in Roman’s room... and a sword...”

 

"I don't know the whole story."

 

Nemo tightens his grip on Patton and leans his head on his shoulders. He sighs. “So, Sham is older...” He tries to change the conversation while processing everything.

 

"He is? How old?"

 

“He looks to be about 10.” Nemo tilts his head at Patton. “You didn’t know?”

 

"I've been up here for 3 days."

 

“The en-“ Nemo cuts himself off and sighs, holding Patton close and nuzzling him.

 

"Soon he's going to be older than Terra."

 

Nemo nods slowly. “I wonder how Terra will feel about that...” he thinks. “George and Terra don’t seem to be aging...”

 

"I don't think they will. I made Terra in middle school. He was 12 then he's 12 now." Nemo closes his eyes and lays them down. He’s hungry, but he doesn’t want to leave Patton. Patton pets his wings "George is Thomas's childhood spirit and Curiosity is at the strongest at a young age. So, I don't think he will age either."

 

Nemo purrs and rubs his cheek against Patton. “Hmm...”

 

Patton smiles "I love it when you purr." He scratches his wings gently. Nemo purrs louder, smiling contently. Patton giggles and kisses him. Nemo hums and holds him close, kissing him back. Patton goes deeper playing with his tongue. Nemo moans and wraps his wings around him, returning the favor. Patton smiles and cubs his face. Nemo opens his eyes and looks at him playfully. He licks Patton’s nose. Patton giggles "I love you."

 

Nemo smiles. “I love you too...” his hand slides up the back of Patton’s head and he captures him in another passionate kiss. Patton kisses him just as passionately he wraps his arms around his neck. Nemo hums and explores Patton’s mouth with his tongue. He massages Patton’s head and rolls over, so Patton is laying on top of him, wings keeping him close and safe.

 

Patton moans and relaxes on him. "You’re like a bed."

 

Nemo pulls away for air and chuckles. He gently kisses Patton all over his face, trailing down to his neck before kissing him heatedly on the lips. “My love... my honeybee...” His free hand runs down Patton’s back.

 

"My angelfish." He purrs Nemo smiles and kisses down to his neck again, gently licking him. Patton shivers and smiles "You know what I like."

 

Nemo smiles and sucks gently, not enough to leave any marks. He moves around and repeats that on different spots of Patton’s neck before going down and sucking on his collar bone. “I love you...”

 

Patton moans "I love you so much." Nemo rolls over so he’s on top of Patton, gently pushing him down into the soft grass. He leans down and nips gently at his collar bone, running his hands over Patton’s body to his stomach and back up over his chest. He nuzzles Patton’s neck with his nose before licking up to his ear and circling the rim with his tongue.

 

Logan clears his throat. "Am I interrupting something?" 

 

Patton looks at Logan. "LOGAN! I didn't see you there." He blushes.

 

Nemo jumps and wraps his wings protectively around Patton. He glances at Logan, panting and blushing. “Uh- did you- um- need something?”

 

"Virgil wanted me to inform you that I can talk which means we can go back to mind palace." Nemo’s eyes suddenly widen, and he smiles with joy.

 

"Oh, Logan that's great!" 

 

Logan nods "Yes I'm glad to be back to my normal self. Oh, ad Nemo make sure you take your meds."

 

Patton smirks "Told you."

 

Nemo smirks back. “I didn’t say I wasn’t going to...” he nuzzles Patton’s neck. “You were just more interesting at the moment...” he whispers in a deep voice.

 

Patton giggles. "Well in any case we are heading back I would like to get the sand out of well everywhere."

 

Nemo nods at Logan then turns to Patton and whispers so only he can hear. “I’m assuming you have the same struggle? Though I’m sure I can help you with that...” he kisses the base of Patton’s neck.

 

Patton giggles "Ok love" Logan sinks out.

 

Nemo picks Patton up and wraps Patton’s legs around his waist, wings supporting his back. He continues kissing Patton’s neck as he sinks out to Patton’s room, closing the door and pressing him against it, sucking on Patton’s collar bone.Patton holds onto him and moans.

 

Nemo sucks a bit harder as he gently grazes his teeth over the spot before moving up his neck, kissing and sucking. “Honeybee...”

 

"Angelfish..." Nemo hums and slides a hand down, squeezing Patton’s butt. He shivers and gasps "You sly Birdy.” Nemo smirks and captures him in a passionate kiss, rocking against him slightly. Patton moans and rocks back.

 

Nemo groans and bucks into him once before pulling away and carefully setting Patton down. He steps back and struggles to pull his own shirt off and tosses it carelessly. He goes to Patton and takes his cat hoodie, tossing it on the bed before helping him out of his shirt. He pushes Patton back against the wall, kissing him deeply. “I love you so much...” he moans.

 

"I know." Patton moves his hands around his chest.

 

Nemo hums and pulls Patton’s legs around his waist, wrapping his arms around his back. He starts heading to Patton’s bathroom when he remembers the shower is too small for his wings. He sinks out to his own room and quickly runs into his bathroom, hoping no one saw them. He closes the door and starts the shower, before helping Patton out of his pants, then his own.


	45. His Birthday Was WHEN!?

Terra sinks into his room and sits on bed. He pulls his legs up and rest his head on them and sighs. "I deserve this..." There's a knock on Terra's door. Terra crawls out of bed and goes to the door he opens it a little. Virgil's standing there. "Hey..."

 

"I don't know if I'm allowed to see anyone..."

 

"He didn't say anything about it." Virgil points out. "And he said you would come down for meals. We're all there at meals."

 

"True..." He opens his door all the way. Virgil steps in and sits on the edge of his bed. "You don't have to do this you know." Terra closes his door and makes his way over.

 

"Do what? I'm just hanging out with you. Roman has the kids and Logan is cleaning up, so I'm free." Virgil shrugs and pulls out his phone. "You want some music?"

 

Terra smirks "Sure." he sits on his bed. "Your reaction to Logan talking was priceless."

 

Virgil blushes. "I- just- he-" Terra giggles Virgil blushes more. He clicks on a playlist and sets his phone down. Terra continues to laugh. Virgil scowls and pulls his hood up, trying to forget the anime like squeal he made as he tackled Logan to the ground when he heard Logan say his name for the first time in days.

 

"Hey, are you still mad at Dad?"

 

Virgil almost growls. "A bit..." he admits.

 

Terra sighs "I don't understand why you are making this such a big deal? This is literally nothing when it comes to punishment."

 

Virgil sighs and covers his face. "I'm just... Overprotective lately I guess..." he bites his lip. _'I'm not crying again.'_

 

"Yeah... I get it it's just I've had worst lot worse than this."

 

"I know..." Virgil looks down and plays with his drawstrings. He shakes his head and turns the music up a bit more.

 

Terra frowns "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

 

"Nah, you're fine." Virgil kicks his legs aimlessly. "It's not you."

 

"You’re a great big brother." Terra leans on him.

 

Virgil smiles and rubs his back. "I love you."

 

"I love you two." Virgil sighs and closes his eyes, still rubbing his back.

 

"When do you think Nico will be back?" Terra wonders

 

"Probably soon... It was a few hours after Nemo..."

 

Terra nods "I'm worrying about him. Roman is upset with Nico he doesn't agree with his choice. You think they will fight again?"

 

"I don't know..." Virgil frowns. "Nico wasn't thinking things through... His mind was on a single track of protecting Roman..."

 

"But Roman didn't want protection. He was safe for the most part."

 

“Till Nico started draining him... he lost Pride...”

 

"Is that why he was crying so much? I thought it was just because he lost Nico."

 

Virgil shakes his head. “No... Nico drained him of his confidence to the point where Pride fell...”

 

"What happens when Pride falls?"

 

“Roman gets very insecure and emotional. If you verbally attack him, he has no defense and gets a literal bruised ego.”

 

"Oh... If Depression attacked again Roman would have been a goner." Virgil nods.

 

"Roman lost his support though. I would think Nico takes care of Roman when he gets like that, but he had no one..." Terra pulls his knees up.

 

Virgil nods sadly. He looks down. “Roman and I... had a fight about that...” he sighs. “Why does everything I say out of anger come true?”

 

"Because the world hates Roman?"

 

Virgil bites his lip and closes his eyes. “Why can’t he just get a break? We keep taking advantage of his presence and abilities and not even realizing whether or not he’s healthy...”

 

"What do you mean?" Terra tilts his head.

 

“He’s always there to protect and take care of us. He stays up long into the night fighting off nightmares. He conjures whatever we need in the moment as soon as we ask. He’s always energizing us like the energizer bunny he is. But how often do we actually ask him if he’s okay? He’s usually the first to take the blame for anything. I’ve attacked him so many times over the years without even knowing what it does to him...” Virgil draws his knees up and rests his head on them.

 

"I never thought about it like that. He just always seems so happy I didn't question it. Even with his trauma he kinda just keeps going."

 

Virgil nods sadly. “He’s an actor, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel pain... Nico listened to him. He was there for him and supported him through everything. He actually showed he cared for Roman...”

 

"Man, we suck, Roman doesn't deserve this." Virgil nods and closes his eyes. "We focus so much on Nemo and Dad that we didn't even think of Roman. Not until his life is in danger and even then, Roman doesn't hesitate to jump in and safe us. Roman really is a hero, a hero we don't deserve..."

 

“You’ve helped him more than I ever have... I think all I’ve ever done is dragged him down...” Virgil mumbles.

 

"We should do something for him. Like throw a party or something."

 

Virgil nods and then groans. “We missed his birthday...”

 

"We did? When is it?"

 

“January 20th...” Virgil lays back on the bed, hands covering his face.

 

Terra's eyes go wide "That was four months ago!" 

 

“It was when Nemo and Deceit separated. He must have figured we were too busy and didn’t bring it up.” He mentally kicks himself. “I should have remembered!”

 

Terra rubs his back. "If it makes you feel better everyone forgot."

 

“That really doesn’t help that fact that we missed his birthday.” Virgil sighs. He gets up. “Do you mind if I bring cake mix up here?”

 

"No... But I don't have a kitchen in here."

 

“That’s fine. We’ll mix it up here and then I’ll put it in the ove- WAIT! HE CAN’T KNOW!” Virgil starts pacing the room. “He has the kids...” he stops and smiles. “The kids can keep him in his room while we work!” He looks at Terra. “I’ll be back!” He sinks out and rises up in front of Roman’s door. He knocks.

 

"COME IN!" Roman voice booms through the giggling and laugher. Virgil opens the door and steps in. Roman is on the ground with Sham and George onto of him. "Hello Virgil, do you need something?"

 

“Just came to check in.” Virgil offers him a smile. 

 

Sham laughs and rolls off of Roman, running over to Virgil, making grabby hands. Virgil picks him up. _‘I don’t need Roman to stay in his room.’_ Sham giggles and hugs his neck, patting his back as if to say ‘ok’.

 

"Ah well I'm fine thanks though. Let me know if you need anything." Roman sits up and puts George on his shoulders. George giggles and holds on.

 

George looks at Virgil and giggles he nods like he understands what is happening. "I love you Daddy."

 

“I love you too, sweetie.” Virgil smiles and sets Sham down. “See you soon.” He heads down to the kitchen and gathers up the ingredients and bowls before sinking out to Terra’s room. “Okay. The kids are distracting Roman.” He beams.

 

Terra smiles "Should we tell Dad and Nemo?"

 

Virgil shakes his head and blushes slightly. “Umm... if I see them when they’re not busy I’ll tell them.” He sets the ingredients out and reads the recipe real quick.

 

Terra sits down. "Ok well what do you want me to do?"

 

“Can you measure out the milk?” Virgil carefully pours the batter into the bowl.

 

"Ok." Terra takes it and slowly pours it. "You think Nico will be back in time for the party?"

 

Virgil nods. “He should be. We need to plan the rest of it too. What about a banner!?” He beams. “And a rose petal trail leading from his room downstairs!?

 

Terra laughs "Today we treat him like royalty and a hero. How about the banner says, 'Happy Birthday our hero'?"

 

“YESSS!!!” Virgil squeals.

 

"We should make a sash too!" 

 

Virgil gasps. “WITH ALL OUR COLORS!!!” He stands up. “Can you finish the cake!? I’m gonna grab some supplies for the sash from my room!”

 

"Sure, Dad taught me how to bake." He smiles at how happy Virgil is.

 

Virgil beams and sinks out. He gathers up scraps of fabric and some sewing supplies before rising back up in Terra’s room. He sets the fabric down. “Okay. What colors for everyone? OOO! WHAT IF I DO A MIX OF COLORS FOR EACH PERSON!?”

 

"Um Roman is red, Patton is blue, Logan is indigo, you're violet, I'm dark purple, umm I think Nico is yellow or gold, and I'm not too sure on Nemo, Sham and George." 

 

“Nemo is light yellow, George is orange, Sham is light green, maybe lime...” Virgil starts organizing the scraps of fabric. “I need a measurement for the sash...” he thinks.

 

"Nico has one of Roman's suits in his room. He kept it after he wipe paint on it." 

 

Virgil smirks. “Roman is his work of art.” He chuckles and sinks out to Nico’s room. He looks around before going to the closet and looking until he finds the suit and carefully detaches the sash from it. He rises up in Terra’s room and gently lays it down.

 

Terra bites his lip. "Before you get started, I should probably confess... because Roman already knows... Dark purple isn't my color..."

 

Virgil looks at him curiously. “Really?”

 

Terra rubs his arm. "Yeah... I've been hiding my actual eye color because well..." He clears his throat. "Anyway..."

 

Virgil offers him a smile. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Either way, you know I won’t judge.”

 

Terra smiles "Ok" he takes a deep breath then closes his eyes he opens them to a bright pink.

 

Virgil gasps and smiles. “Oh wow!”

 

"What? You hate it don't you." He curls up.

 

“No! I’m just- wow! It’s so pretty and unique!” Virgil reaches a hand towards him, still smiling and gazing softly at his eyes.

 

"Really? It's not girly?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. “If you don’t want it to be. Honestly, I’m a little jealous. Your eyes are so pretty!” He chuckles.

 

Terra smiles "Really!" He sighs "The others laugh at me and called me a tranny." Virgil growls slightly and hugs Terra. Terra hugs him back. "You promise you won't judge?"

 

“I promise. I’ll never judge you.” Virgil gives him a squeeze.

 

Terra relaxes then pulls away. "Ok well there was another reason why they called me a tranny and it's not because I'm trans." Terra goes over to his closet and jumps in closing his door. Virgil tilts his head curiously and waits.

 

After a minute Terra takes a deep breath "Ok say the line."

 

Virgil smirks. “Terra, come out of the closet.” He calls gently.

 

Terra opens his closet and steps out now wearing a grey beany, black and grey leggings, black boots, and a pink skirt. He still has his leather jacket and his black skull tan top. He takes a deep breath. "I'm a cross dresser." He looks at Virgil with his pink eyes. "This is the real Terra."

 

A smile slowly spreads over Virgil’s face. “I am. So. Proud. Of you!” He stands and slowly comes over. “You look so good!”

 

Terra sheepishly smiles. "Really!? I'm not less of a guy for dressing like this?" He fidgets with his skirt.

 

“No! Absolutely not! I will fight anyone who says otherwise!” Virgil throws his arms around Terra in a tight hug. “I love you so much, little brother.” Terra wraps his arms around Virgil he starts to cry. Virgil rubs his back to soothe him, still hugging him.

 

"I never thought I would be accepted. I was told I was broken."

 

“Shh... you’re not broken. You are you. You are unique and your own person. Never, _ever_ , change yourself to fit in someone else’s box.”

 

Terra nods "I love you."

 

“I love you too.” Virgil smiles.

 

There is a silence before a knock on Terra's door. "Terra have you seen Virgil?" Logan's voice calls out. Terra jumps back into his closet.

 

Virgil frowns slightly. “Do you want them to know yet or wait? I promise they won’t judge you either.” He says quietly through the closet, so Logan doesn’t hear.

 

"I'm scared."

 

"Terra are you in there?" Logan asked with another knock.

 

“It’s okay. I’m here for you.”

 

"I know it's just I'm fear and I'm not use to support and acceptance."

 

“I know. Just come out and take my hand.”

 

Logan opens the door a crack and looks in with a worry expression. "Terra?" He sees Virgil. "Oh, Virgil there you are. Where Terra?"

 

Virgil turns and gently pushes Logan out of the room. “Terra and I were talking.”

 

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything important. Is everything ok?"

 

“Yeah, just...” Virgil bites his lip, thinking over his words. “He was sharing more about himself with me and is scared of how you all will receive him.”

 

Logan nods "I see well when he is ready, I'm sure he will tell us." 

 

Terra sticks his head out of his door. Back to his normal wear and brown eyes. "Hey Lo, sorry for the scare." Virgil looks back at him, a bit sad he still felt he had to hide but understanding.

 

"It's no problem Terra, I'm sorry that I interrupt you two." 

 

"It's ok, oh Logan come in me and Virgil have a surprise for Roman." Virgil’s head spins towards Roman’s door and he sighs in relief to see it still closed. He grabs Logan’s tie and drags him in.

 

Terra closes the door behind Logan. Logan looks at the floor. "What's all this?"

 

“A late birthday party for Roman.” Virgil bends down and goes back to organizing the fabric and measuring it against the sash. “Shoot. We need to make the banner too... George and Sham should help with that...”

 

"But their distracting Roman." Terra reminded.

 

Logan blinks "It was four months ago! Why didn't he say anything?"

 

Virgil sighs and bows his head. “Because it was during the mess between Nemo and Deceit... he must have felt we didn’t have time for him...”

 

Logan sighs "Alright well I'm-" he pulls out a note card "on board." he throws it behind him. "What can I do?" Terra smirks

 

Virgil grins. “Help Terra with the cake. Oh! And we need rose petals!” Virgil accidentally pricks his hand with the needle. “Ow!” He sucks his finger for a moment. “And some numbing cream...” he mumbles. “Oh! And if you find Patmo tell them about it and have Nemo distract Roman while the kids come and help.”

 

Logan chuckles "Ok" he summons his numbing cream and hands it to Virgil. "I've check on them." He clears his throat. "There busy at the moment. As for roses petals where am I going to get them?"

 

Virgil takes the cream gratefully and spreads some over his finger. He thinks for a moment. “Maybe from the garden in the imagination... but then Roman would know...” he suddenly snaps his fingers. “In Nico’s room. There was a vase of roses. I’m sure he’d be fine with us using them for Roman’s party.”

 

Logan nods "What are you making?" He looks at the fabric.

 

“A sash with all our colors on it.” Virgil trims the pink till it fits between the purple and gold.

 

Logan tilts his head. "Who is pink?" Terra flinches. Virgil simply shrugs and doesn’t look up.

 

Logan raises an eyebrow. "It's mine... Pink is my favorite color." 

 

Logan looks over. "Oh ok." Virgil looks up and offers Terra a comforting smile.

 

Terra smiles back Logan looks at them but doesn't push. Terra looks at Logan. "Your fine with it?" 

 

"Of course, Terra none of us will judge you. We all support every part of the LBGT community and anything about you." Virgil nods in agreement and continues working.

 

"How are you so sure?" 

 

"Because if I'm wrong Roman will punch them in the face until they see reason." Logan says matter-of-factly, Terra laughs.

 

Virgil smiles and chuckles. “He has almost done that though. Sometimes on Twitter someone will say something rude and Logan has to step in write the tweet for Roman.” He smirks. “A very passive aggressive tweet.” He shrugs.

 

Logan chuckles "He was very passionate that day."

 

Terra smiles "Roman is really great." Virgil nods sadly and looks down at the beginnings of a sash in his hand. He goes back to work on it. Terra sighs "Ok I have something to tell everyone later. I want to do it once and get it over with. Is that ok?"

 

Logan looks at Terra. "Of course, whatever works for you." 

 

Virgil looks up at Terra and smiles, giving him a thumbs up. “If Patmo is still busy, would you mind distracting Roman and sending the kids-“ A knock on Terra’s door interrupts them. 

 

“Terra? It’s Nemo.” Virgil raises a brow.

 

Terra stands up and goes over to the door. He opens it a crack. "Yes Dad?"

 

Nemo offers him a smile. “Hey. I wanted to let you know that I talked with Patton for a bit and we agreed that you are allowed to leave your room for these next two weeks, but we must know where you are at all times.”

 

"Ok Dad" he looks around. "Where's Dad?"

 

“Finishing a shower.” Nemo blushes slightly. 

 

“Hey, fish sticks! Get in here!” Virgil calls. Nemo tilts his head. Terra grabs his hand and leads him in closing his door.

 

“Fish sticks?” Nemo questions. 

 

Virgil shrugs. “Just wanted to call you that once, Josh Dun.”

 

Nemo groans and shakes his head. “Holy carp.”

 

Virgil laughs. “Finding Dory ref. Nice one.” He giggles at how fuzzy the feathers on Nemo’s wings are from being towel dried. 

 

“What’s all this?” Nemo tilts his head at everything on the ground.

 

Terra pokes Nemo's stomach. "You all forgot a certain prince’s birthday by four months."

 

Nemo pales and he covers his face, guilt washing over him. “Oh, Roman...”

 

Virgil continues sewing, knowing he can’t waste a moment if he wants to get this done. “The kids are distracting him right now, but we want them to make the banner.”

 

Nemo nods. “I can hang out with Roman for a while. I’m assuming you’ll need the kitchen too?” He glances at the partly finished batter. Virgil nods.

 

“Okay. I’ll keep him in his room then.” Nemo says, moving towards the door. He glances at Logan and giggles. “Virgilllllll!” Logan raises an eyebrow at Nemo. Virgil breaks into a fit of giggles. Nemo shaking his head and giggling. “How? How do you do it?” He looks at Virgil who falls over laughing.

 

Logan looks around. "What is so funny?" Terra looks over to the batter on Logan's nose and he starts giggling too. Nemo covers his mouth to contain his laughter and points to his own nose. Logan raises an eyebrow and touches his nose. He looks at the batter that is now on his fingers. "VIRGIL!" Terra burst out laughing. Virgil rolls on the ground in a fit of laughter. Nemo leans against a wall, hand firmly over his mouth as he shakes his head giggles shaking his body. Logan blushes and summons a rag. "It's not that funny."

 

“Oh, no! Not at all.” Nemo smirks.

 

Logan sighs still blushing. "I'll get the batter into the oven." He picks up the bowl. “It still needs vegetable oil!” Virgil says, still recovering.

 

"Then I will put Vegetable oil in it." 

 

"Need help?" Terra asked still giggling. 

 

"I'll be fine no worries." He sinks out.

 

Nemo shakes his head, still smiling. “I’ll go get the kids.” He heads out down the hall and knocks on Roman’s door.

 

"Coming." Roman opens the door having George and Sham hanging on his arms. "Hey Nemo, what can I do for you?"

  

“I was wondering if you wanted to go for a flight for a bit? Virgil wanted to do something with the kids.” Sham and George gasp and look at each other before dropping from Roman’s arms and taking off down the hall. “Terra’s room!” Nemo calls after them before looking back at Roman.

 

Roman laughs "What are they doing that got them all excited?"

 

Nemo shrugs. “Virgil didn’t tell me.” He steps into Roman’s room. “So?” He offers him a smile. “Race or casual flight?”

 

"Casual those kids are a hand full." Roman chuckles. "Oh, did you take your meds?"

 

Nemo stops in his tracks to the mirror. “I... will be right back.” He sinks out before rising up a minute later. “Thanks for reminding me.” He smiles at Roman.

 

Roman laughs and shakes his head. "No problem." He Pat's his back and enters the imagination. Nemo follows him before stretching his wings and shaking himself for a moment, trying to dry them off more. He gives a few small flaps. Roman stretches then snaps his fingers beautiful red wings fly out. "Ready when you are." Nemo nods and takes a running start before leaping into the air and taking off.

 

Roman takes off and catches up. "So, is there something on your mind?"

 

“Hmm? Mm- not really. Just felt like a nice flight.” Nemo smiles at him. “You?”

 

"I'm great." _'lies'_

 

Nemo frowns slightly. “You don’t have to do that...”

 

"Do what?"

 

“Pretend.”

 

Roman makes an offended prince noise. "I never pretend."

 

Nemo raises a brow. “You are literally the embodiment of creativity and acting.”

 

"Ok fair but we both know that wasn't what you were talking about."

 

Nemo flies around Roman to his other side. “Yeah. I know... but it’s easier than you think. To pretend you’re alright. Sometimes you don’t even realize you’re doing it till someone points it out.”

 

Roman sighs "Nothing gets pass you does it? Can't lie to the lie detector." Roman dryly chuckles.

 

Nemo smiles sadly. “Roman... I want to hear you. I want to hear what’s bringing you down.”

 

"Nico."

 

Nemo nods slowly. “What about him?”

 

"He died! He just left me when I needed him the most!" Roman throws his arms around.

 

Nemo flies silently beside him. “Do you know why?”

 

"He said that he was draining me of my confidence, he got so stuck in his insecurities that he wouldn't listen to reason."

 

Nemo bites his lip. “What reason did you attempt to show him?”

 

Roman thinks "I told him there was another way that I need him, and he didn't listen." Roman crosses his arms. "I needed him..."

 

Nemo slows in his flight and hovers a moment before diving and wrapping Roman in a hug, flapping his wings to keep them hovering. “What other way?”

 

"I don't know, I said anything to him from doing it. He was holding a sword to his throat. I was scared, Depression pump me full of fear during the sink out. Pride was already failing before Nico started to freak out. I watch him die twice in 5 minutes. I needed him."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and rubs his back. That would explain the blood and sword in Roman’s room. “Do you think Depression was trying to control him?”

 

Roman shakes his head. "He started flipping out in your domain. I look in him eyes he was scared but only Yellow the whole time."

 

Nemo nods. “Do you know what he was insecure about?”

 

Roman shakes his head. "He was doing so well, he had confidence in himself, he was proud in himself. I was proud of him. Then it's like someone restarted him and where back to day one."

 

Nemo nods thoughtfully, still holding Roman. “Do you think it had to do with Terra?”

 

"He was upset that he couldn't save him."

 

 _‘Sounds familiar...’_ Nemo nods. “And then Patton got captured...”

 

Roman nods "Virgil started panicking Nico try to run after him, but I stop him."

 

“Why did you stop him?” Nemo asks gently.

 

"He was panicking he had no plan, and something was happening to Patton he wasn't going to make it."

 

Nemo nods. “So, he was unable to help Patton and Terra.” He closes his eyes in thought for a moment before reopening them. “He felt insufficient in his ability to help. Then he started draining you and was scared of hurting you again so he... he removed himself from the equation in the only way he knew how...” he sighs. “Did he tell you anything before he died?”

 

"That he loves me, but I know that. I know he loves me with all his heart, and I know he hates it when I get hurt but that goes both ways. I don't like him getting hurt and to kill himself for me? I hate it absolutely hate it." Nemo closes his eyes and leans his head against Roman’s and sighs. There’s not much more he can say to comfort Roman. This is something Roman and Nico will have to work out together. "Thanks for listening."

 

“Yeah. Of course.” Nemo gives him a squeeze. “If you ever need someone to talk to or just listen, let me know. I’m here for you.”

 

"Thanks... How are you?"

 

“I’m alright. Still hungry. I lost my banana.” Nemo chuckles. He pulls away and does a back flip in the air.

 

Roman chuckles and summons a banana. "Here you go." He tosses it.

 

Nemo dives and catches it, flying back up with a smile. “Thanks.” He says as he unwraps it and takes a bite, humming and closing his eyes. It’s gone in less than a minute.

 

Roman laughs "Need another?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. “I think Logan is making dinner.” He tries to choose his words wisely. “Come on!” He dives.

 

Roman follows "Hey I have one more question to asked."

 

“Yeah?” Nemo turns around and hovers.

 

He thinks of something and sends a quick text to Logan. ‘Tweet and have the fanders make art for a Roman appreciation day.’ He puts his phone away before Roman reaches him.

 

"Is Patton ok? I know it's been three days since it happened, but Depression almost gave him heart attack. He passed out after I save him and when he and Virgil we're fighting he said he had every fear thrown in his face at once."

 

Nemo frowns. “I’m... not sure... I asked, but he didn’t really go into detail and the conversation just ended up leading to Terra...”

 

"Classic Patton. How is Terra?"

 

“He seems okay. Logan and Virgil were hanging out with him.” _‘Nemo... shut up before you say too much...’_

 

"That's good figure Virgil would. He's becoming a protective big brother to him. He really against Terra getting grounded." Nemo nods and frowns. He starts heading slowly to the ground.

 

Roman follows "You ok?"

 

“Yeah, I’m just... thinking.”

 

"Anything I can help with?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. “Processing.” He shrugs and lands. “Not everyone’s as fine as they seem...” his frown deepens.

 

“Most likely not but that's life. Something is always happening. It might be good to take a breather from trying to solve everyone problems and enjoy the little things." Nemo closes his eyes and nods before sitting down on the grass.

 

Roman sits down. "Pretty cloud." Roman lays down and looks at the sky. Nemo nods and lays down as well.

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "Thanks for taking me flying."

 

Nemo smiles. “Yeah. It was nice.” He looks over at him. “I’m so grateful for you, Roman...”

 

Roman chuckles "Well that came out of nowhere."

 

Nemo smiles sheepishly and bites his lip, looking back up at the clouds. “I just wanted you to know that.”

 

"Well thanks, you know Patton and Logan's birthday is coming up. Got any plans?"

 

Nemo nods. “Virgil and I have been discussing it. Virgil’s making a hoodie for Logan. I’m still trying to figure out what to make for Patton...” _‘He changed the subject quickly...’_

 

"I'm sure whatever you pick will be great."

 

Nemo smiles sadly and sighs. “Do you wanna go for a walk?”

 

"Sure." Roman stands up. Nemo stands as well and starts towards the forest.

 

Roman follows "What if we go camping?"

 

Nemo raises a brow and looks at Roman. “Explain?” He asks curiously.

 

"Well everyone is tense so I think a getaway will be great for everyone. A new environment to cool off. Thomas can go camping for his birthday. Get out of the house for a while you know."

 

Nemo smiles. “Roman, that’s a winded idea!”

 

Roman smiles "Thanks glad you like it."

 

Nemo nods excitedly. “It’ll be so fun! Would we just hang out in the real world with Thomas then?”

 

"Yeah I don't see why not. The whole family the kids can play, and we can relax and celebrate Thomas, Logan's, and Patton's birthday." Nemo beams and a skip is added in his step. Then the feel something. Nemo stops in his tracks and looks back at Roman with wide eyes. Roman smiles and sinks out to Nico's room.

 

Nemo smiles and sinks out to Terra’s room. “Nico’s back.” Virgil nods, in the middle of keeping George from dumping an entire paint bottle on the banner. Sham is drawing flowers on one end. Nemo smiles and bends down next to him. “Those are beautiful, Sham.” Sham beams at him and continues. 

 

“Hey, Nemo? Can you help George out please? I really need to finish the sash.” Nemo nods and goes over, pouring a tiny amount of paint into a bowl and letting George finger paint on the banner.   
  
...  
  
Nico lays on his bed, opening his eyes slowly. He looks around in confusion before groaning and rolling over, stuffing his face into a pillow. He feels sick. Really sick. He doesn’t want to move. Roman sinks in. "Nico?" Nico’s heart clenches and he feels like crying at Roman’s voice. Roman frowns "Nico?" He steps closer.

 

“I feel sick.” Nico mumbles into the pillow pressed firmly against his face.

 

Roman frowns deeper. "That shouldn't be happening you just got back." Roman sits on his bed. Nico groans at the shift Roman’s weight causes."Nico?" Roman rubs his back. "Can I get you anything?"

 

“Water.”

 

Roman summons a bottle. "Here you go."

 

Nico doesn’t move to take it. He squeezes his eyes shut, a strong headache starting up as his stomach does flips. “Is this the mindscape punishing me?”

 

"I don't think so... We usually regenerate in full health." Roman rubs his arm.

 

Nico curls into himself and takes a shaky breath. “You okay?” He asks, trying to get his mind off the internal war being raged.

 

"I'm fine should I call Logan?"

 

“Dunno-“ Nico cuts himself off with a groan. “Yesssssssssss.” He hisses through clenched teeth.

 

Roman gets up and heads to Logan's room but can't find him there he here giggling coming from Terra's room he knocks on the door. "Hey Terra, is Logan in there?"

 

Virgil’s head shoots up and he pokes himself with a needle again. “OW! FUCK!”

 

“LANGUAGE!” George and Sham exclaim in unison. 

 

Nemo chuckles and Virgil hisses before sinking out and rising up in front of Roman in the hall, hiding his hand. “Hey, Ro. What do you need?” He smiles at him.

 

"Something is wrong with Nico he's really sick."

 

Virgil frowns. “Sick?”

 

Nemo suddenly rises up beside Virgil. “What kind of sick?” He frowns deeply.

 

"He's stuck in bed he won't move."

 

Nemo pats Virgil’s shoulder as if to say he’ll handle it before racing to Nico’s room. “Nico?” Nico answers with a groan. Nemo slowly approaches. “Hey... talk to me. What’s up?”

 

“Stomach... head...” Nico face is still pressed firmly into the pillow. 

 

Nemo bites his lip. _‘Maybe... no, it could just be coincidence- really? We’re supposed to come back in perfect health. The only connection between mine and Nico’s deaths are-‘_ Roman walks in.

 

"Nico, I grab some pain killers." Nico gives a small nod but doesn’t move. 

 

Nemo frowns. “Nico... I’m gonna touch your head, okay?”

 

“K.”

 

Nemo stands next to the bed and places a hand on Nico’s temple, closing his eyes. A headache violently attacks him as his stomach feels like it’s coming up his throat. He pulls away and falls to the ground, gasping. _‘Yup. It is. That’s it.’_

 

Roman goes over to him. "Nemo are you ok?"

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Nemo speaks quietly and shakes his head before looking back at the bed. ‘ _I don’t want to tell him...’_ he stands and moves closer to Nico. “Just rest. It’ll be over in about an hour.” Nico doesn’t move to respond. Nemo takes Roman’s hand and leads him out, quietly closing Nico’s door behind them. “He’ll be okay.”

 

"What's wrong with him?"

 

“Just-“ Nemo cuts himself off, not wanting to lie to Roman again. He sighs. “When... a side... commits suicide... when they come back... they feel really really sick.” He says slowly. “That’s the only time I’m aware off that a side comes back in less than perfect health...”

 

Roman sighs and rubs his face. "Ok, ok I'm going to go downstairs-"

 

Nemo’s eyes widen and he grabs Roman, sinking into his own room. He looks over and sees Patton coming out of the bathroom, dressed, with his hair still wet. “Patton!” He doesn’t mean for his voice to crack.

 

Patton jump "Nemo! Don't scare me." He puts a hand on his chest. Roman looks highly confused.

 

“Sorry! Just- umm-“ Nemo blushes lightly. “Uh- uh-“ he slaps his hand over his face, cursing his inability to speak as his blush darkens.

 

"What is going on?" Roman asked. Patton looks to have the same question on his mind.

 

 _‘THINK THINK THINK! STAY CALM!’_ “Uhhhhhhhhh- You should... check on Sham. They’re in Terra’s room.” Nemo gives him a ‘just go’ look.

 

Patton raises an eyebrow. "...Ok..." Patton walks out. Roman looks at Nemo. "Ok what's going on?"

 

Nemo blushes. “What? Heh... eh...” he laughs nervously and sighs. “Why did they think I was the best choice for this...” he grumbles and suddenly claps his hands. “OKAY! If you tell Virgil I told you he’s gonna kill me, so just act like you don’t know, but the kids are working on something and you’re not allowed downstairs or Terra’s room.” Nemo’s shoulders are hunched tightly.

 

Roman leans on his leg and cross his arms. He smirks "Are you planning a surprise party for me?"

 

“IM NOT ANSWERING THAT!” Nemo throws a pillow in Roman’s face and ducks behind the bed, laughing.

 

Roman laughs "It is! Why?"

 

“SHUT UP! I CAN’T TELL YOU!” Nemo’s wings are pressed tightly against his back as he blushes heavily. “Seriously! I’ve already told you too much so just stop asking!” Roman continues to laugh. Nemo can’t help but smile at seeing Roman laughing. “You’ll find out when they’re ready for you to find out.” He winks. “But seriously. Act surprised. _Please_. Virgil will literally find any way possible to make my life miserable for the next month if he finds out I spoiled it even a _tiny_ bit.”

 

"I am an actor of course I can act surprised. Though I don't see why your throwing me a party there no reason for it."

 

Nemo shrugs and smiles. “For you, there’s always a reason.” He slaps a hand over his mouth. _‘Time to shut up.’_ He starts looking around his room. “Where’s the duct tape? Please. Someone. I need to be Tapeface for a bit.”

 

Roman laughs "Na this is fun. So what type of cake is it? Do I get presents?"

 

YEET!” Nemo throws a roll of yellow ducktape at Roman, narrowly missing his head. Roman laughs and curls up.

 

Nemo grins. “I can’t answer that. Honestly, I actually don’t know. They were just like ‘Go distract Roman!’ And I was like ‘Okay!’” Nemo makes talking motions with his hands as if playing puppets.

 

Roman laughs "Great choice."

 

“Ya think!?” Nemo rolls his eyes and groans. “Ya. Sure. Send Truth to keep a secret. GREAT PLANNING, VIRGIL!” He shouts before realizing Virgil might be able to hear him.

 

Roman Wheezes "And Patton doesn't know?"

 

“I’m assuming he does now...”

 

Roman nods he thinks for a second. "He's not usually that jumpy."

 

“Umm...” Nemo blushes and looks away. _‘Stop. Stop. No one is getting naked.’_ He remembers Virgil’s words and snorts. _‘Okay. Seriously, Nemo. Stop.’_

 

Roman smirks "You ok their Birdy?" Nemo blushes harder and his feathers ruffle. Roman laughs "You have the worst poker face I have ever seen."

 

“What poker face?” Nemo smiles sheepishly before setting to pacing to calm himself down and try to get this stubborn blush off his face.

 

"I don't know because you don't have one."

 

“Exactly.” Nemo stops, a look of confusion on his face before he shakes his head and continues pacing. “What am I even saying anymore.”

 

"Who knows but it is very entertaining." Nemo raises a brow at Roman before chuckling. Roman smiles "How long until they will be finished?"

 

Nemo shrugs. "Dunno."

 

Roman nods "Want to watch a movie?"

 

Nemo smiles. "Sure. What do you wanna watch?"

 

"Hmm Tangled?"

 

Nemo beams. "Sure! I'll be right back!" he sinks out to the commons and starts searching through the dvds.

 

The common room is decorating in red streamers Logan putting up balloons. "Nemo how is it going with Roman?"

 

"Great! We're gonna watch a movie." He finds Tangled and pulls it out before admiring the room. "Looks amazing!"

 

"Thank you, we should be done by the time that movie is over. He doesn't know right?"

 

"Nope! We're good!" Nemo quickly sinks out and rises up in his room, placing a hand to his head.

 

"What?" Roman asked.

 

"Nothing." Nemo closes his eyes and steadies himself before shaking his head, trying to get rid of the headache. He goes over and puts the movie in.

 

"You’re a really bad liar." Roman smirks. Nemo groans. "Who did you run into?"

 

"Logan. Of course, he had to ask if you knew." Nemo sighs and leaps onto the bed.

 

"I'm guess you said no but you are so fluster right now that he most likely knows that you were lying and knows that I know."

 

Nemo pulls a pillow over his face and groans loudly. "Virgiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllll!" Roman chuckles. Nemo sits up. "I need to go explain my logic before he tells the others." he sinks out and rises up in the commons.

 

Logan turns around with his arms crossed. "He knows. You had one job!"

 

Nemo flinches. "I had to tell him! He thought something was wrong! Just please don’t tell Virgil or the kids!” Nemo begs.

 

Logan pinches his nose. "How much does he know?"

 

"Just that you guys are working on something for him..."

 

Logan raises an eyebrow. "He didn't connect it to his birthday?"

 

"No. He thinks we're celebrating for no reason." Nemo still looks sheepish.

 

"... He's lying or actually doesn't think we would celebrate his birthday." Logan frowns.

 

Nemo frowns. "He's... Not lying..."

 

Logan sighs "We have not been the nicest to him. Of course, he thinks we forgot."

 

Nemo nods sadly. "I tried to tell him I was grateful for him and he answered with 'that came out of nowhere'." he sighs.

 

Logan looks around. "I hope he likes the party."

 

Nemo smiles and places a hand on Logan's shoulder. "He will."

 

"Oh, and Terra wants to make announcement later."

 

Nemo tilts his head but nods. "What kind of announcement?"

 

"I think he's 'coming out', Virgil and Terra where talking about something personal when I accidentally interrupt them."

 

Nemo's eyes widen. "Oh." he smiles. "Well, he knows we love him and support him no matter what."

 

"Yes, but I think he's still anxious about it. I doubt that the dark sides we're very accepting."

 

Nemo frowns and sadly shakes his head. "No... I doubt they were..." he sighs. "I should get back to Roman..." he suddenly looks up at Logan. "Please-"

 

"I won't tell them, this means a lot to Virgil and the kids. I'm guessing Roman is going to act surprised?"

 

Nemo bites his lip and nods. "Though..." he glances around. "I think he genuinely will be surprised." he smiles.

 

Logan nods "How's Nico? I heard that he was sick."

 

Nemo frowns. "He's... Yeah..." he bites his lip. "He'll be okay soon."

 

Logan raises an eyebrow but decided not to question this one. "Well I'll finish up here, you should get back to Roman." Nemo nods and sinks out; grateful Logan didn't ask. He rises up in his room.

 

"Got it all clear up?" Roman smirks

 

Nemo smiles and shakes his head with a sigh. "Yeah." he goes and sits on his bed.

 

"Well let's get this movie started!" Nemo smiles and grabs the remote, pressing play.


	46. Happy Birthday Roman

Terra looks at Virgil. "How's the sash coming?" Terra helps Patton clean up the paint.

 

"Almost there... Ach!" Virgil sucks on his finger a moment before continuing.

 

Terra chuckles "I swear you’re going to lose a finger."

 

Virgil bites his lip. "It's at least gonna be swollen..." he mumbles. Sham plays with a scrap of the pink fabric and coos. George rolls around on the ground, clapping his paint covered hands.

 

Patton giggles "I'll get George clean up." He picks George up and sinks out. 

 

Terra looks at Sham. "You like the fabric?" Sham purrs and nods, tracing it more.

 

"What do you think of the color?"

 

Sham giggles. "Terrible. Simply dreadful."

 

Terra smiles "Glad you like it." Sham beams. Virgil smiles between them and pokes himself again. He hisses at his hands and continues. Terra shakes his head. "Really you need some lessons."

 

Virgil growls. "I'm rushing. Either I mess up the sash or my hand." he finishes the last piece of fabric and sighs. "Now just to connect them and we're done."

 

There's a knock at Terra's door. Terra goes to the door. "Who is it?"

 

"Nico." Virgil's head shoots up. Terra opens the door and hugs him. Nico hugs him tightly. Sham squeals and runs over, hugging Nico's waist. Nico looks down at Sham surprised. "When did you get so big!?" Virgil comes over as well.

 

"How are you feeling? Virgil said you were sick."

 

"Yeah... I'm a lot better now..." Nico says and holds them both close, closing his eyes as remorse crushes his heart. Virgil joins in on the hug.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too..." Nico kisses Terra's head. "I'm so sorry I left you..." he looks up at Virgil. "Thank you... For trying..." he says sadly. Virgil gives a sad nod. Sham's grip tightens, and Nico combs his curly hair. _'Since when is his hair curly?'_ Nico thinks. "I was only gone for three days? Right?" he asks, bewildered.

 

"Yeah he's growing fast I'm not going to be big brother soon." Terra shrugs.

 

Sham hisses at him and pats his cheek. "You will never be big brother!" he declares with a pout.

 

Terra chuckles "You don't get how age works, do you?"

 

"I do care!" Sham lets go of Nico and tackles Terra down in a hug. Virgil chuckles at them.

 

"Ok, ok I'm big brother." Terra laughs. Sham giggles and purrs, holding him tightly.

 

"Oh, Nico your just in time. We are throwing Roman a surprise birthday party." Terra scratches Sham's scales. Sham purrs and sighs, relaxing.

 

Nico turns to Terra. "Really?" he smiles slightly

 

"Yeah it's 4 months late and he deserves it." Nico's eyes widen and he looks at Virgil.

 

Virgil sheepishly looks down. "It was January 20th... During the whole mess with Nemo and Deceit splitting..." he sighs.

 

"Why didn't he tell us?" Nico asks.

 

Terra shrugs "Maybe he didn't think it was important, I wasn't there when that happened."

 

Nico sighs. "What can I do to help?"

 

"Well... We've finished down here, except I've just gotten attach the ends of this sash." Virgil holds up his work with pride.

 

Nico smiles before gasping at the hot pink and looking at Terra. "You told them!?" he asks excitedly with a smile. Sham tilts his head and lets Terra up.

 

Terra blushes "Yeah I told them Pink is my favorite color." Sham makes a long gasp. He runs over and grabs the scrap of fabric he was playing with earlier and runs back to Terra, stuffing it in his hair and cooing.Virgil smiles proudly.

 

Nico has a similar expression and giggles at Sham. "Do you like Terra's color?" Sham nods furiously.

 

Terra giggles "What do you think? Do I look good in pink?" Sham nods even more furiously. Virgil continues stitching but glances up at them.

 

Terra blushes more. "Thanks, little bro." Terra ruffles his hair. Sham giggles.

 

Nico smirks. "So, if you and Sham are brothers, and Virgil and you are brothers, does that mean Sham and Virgil are brothers?" 

 

Virgil and Sham look at each other. Sham bleps, his tongue now showing a small fork in it. Virgil chuckles and shakes his head. "Still baby blep to me."

 

Terra giggles "Oh um just so you know I've been grounded for the next 2 weeks."

 

Nico frowns. "What? Why!?" Virgil tenses and sighs. Sham frowns and clings to Terra.

 

"For running off and endangering the family." Terra rubs Sham's back and pulls the fabric out of his hair. Sham pouts and puts it back in Terra's hair.

 

Nico sighs. "Well... I'm ungrounding you!"

 

"That's totally how it works..." Sham says. Virgil silently works.

 

"Can't Roman already tried Dad said, 'You might be a father figure to him but he's still my son'." Terra shrugs "It's fine I've accepted it losing my phone for 2 weeks is literally nothing. I have had way worst in the past."

 

Nico's frown deepens but he relents. "Okay... Where is Roman? I wasn't... Really able to talk to him much..."

 

"Nemo's room." Virgil answers. Nico nods and heads down to Nemo's room, knocking on the door.

 

Nemo looks up. "Come in!"

 

Nico opens the door and cautiously steps in. "Hey..."

 

Nemo shoots up and nearly falls off the bed. "NICO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP!?"

 

Nico smirks and raises a brow at how he flopped like a fish. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore."

 

Roman looks at Nico. "NICO!" He runs up and kisses him. Nico holds him close and kisses him back, nearly crying at feeling Roman's arms around him again and his lips on his own.

 

Roman pulls away. "Wait no I'm mad at you." He slaps his arm. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

 

Nico flinches and rubs his arm. "I..." he shakes his head and looks down, biting his lip. Nemo pauses the movie and stays silent. He thinks it over before sinking out to give them some privacy.

 

Roman shakes his head "You we're in pain I get that but that doesn't mean you should go kill yourself! I don't care if you were draining me of my confidence. I am confidence I just make more! You dying didn't help me. I just felt like shit because my boyfriend just died and there was nothing I could do about it. It broke my heart to watch you die and turn into dust." He shakes his head. "For someone who says they will never hurt me again or never wants to you're doing a great fucking job at it. What happened? You we're getting better, you had self-confidence and you were proud of yourself. Now it feels like someone just restarted you and we're back to square one!"

 

Nico hugs himself and backs into the door, sliding down to the floor, crying softly. Roman sighs and rubs his face. "Why do I always look like the bad guy?" He mumbles. He sits on the bed. "Alright come here let me hold you."

 

Nico carefully get up and slowly makes his way to Roman. He holds onto him tightly, burying his face into Roman's chest. "I'm- sorry-"

 

Roman rubs his back. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You just got back."

 

Nico shakes his head and curls up further. "De-sserved- it-"

 

"Why? Why did you do it?"

 

Nico takes a shaky breath. "I- was losing it- like you said. Like someone hit restart- I couldn't- let Depression-" he breathes deeply. "Couldn't let it hurt you through me again."

 

"You could have just went back to Nemo's domain. Depression couldn't get you then."

 

Nico shakes his head. "Then what was that? The shadows? They drained you so fast you lost Pride. You would have went into a coma..."

 

"I was not going to go into a coma, and I was already losing pride before the shadows grab me. I got pump up with fear when I went to rescue Terra and Patton." Nico sniffles and nods slowly. Roman kisses his head. "Something triggered you, you got extremely upset. What was it?"

 

Nico shakes his head. "I... Don't know..." he fidgets with his cloak.

 

Roman holds him close. "We will work this out later. I'm here for you just as much as you are for me. Please don't leave me like that."

 

Nico intertwines his fingers with Roman's. "I promise, my love." his voice trembles slightly. Roman sighs in relief and kisses him. Nico kisses him back and cups his free hand. Roman closes his eyes and goes deeper. He's still upset with him, but he missed him more. He swears Nico is going to kill him one of these days. Nico hums and closes his eyes.

 

"I love you I love you so much. Never do that again." Roman kisses him.

 

Tears still trail down Nico's cheeks. He kisses Roman back passionately. "Never again." Roman gently kisses his eye. Nico smiles and leaves a trail of kisses from Roman's forehead down his nose and to his lips. Roman smiles and does the same but dodges the lips and goes at his neck. Nico gasps softly and holds him close, massaging Roman's head. Roman hums on his neck. Nico moans quietly and rubs his cheek on Roman's hair. Roman chuckles he nibbles at Nico's collar bone.

 

Nico moans a bit louder. "Roman..." he wraps his legs around his waist.

 

"Yes love?" Roman licks him.

 

Nico shivers. "Ah... Ro... More... Please..." he begs in a whisper. Roman smiles and gives him sweet kisses. Nico breathes heavier and pulls them down, Roman on top of him. Roman purrs and kisses his face. Nico hums and cups Roman's handsome face, pecking him in return.

 

"So, how's your little friend doing?" Roman smirks as his hand reaches down.

 

Nico moans loudly. "Ro..." Roman massages the area with a grin. Nico gasps and whines, rocking into Roman's hand. "Roman..."

 

There a knock at the door. "Roman? Dinner is ready." Logan's voice calls out. 

 

"Be right there!" Roman calls out. He stands up. Nico whines before covering his mouth. He sits up, but his pants are too tight. He looks at Roman, blushing and panting.

 

"Looks like we will have to finish later sunflower." He grabs his member giving it a squeeze before letting go.

 

Nico lets out a moan. "Ro- fuck. Whyyyyyyy?" he grumbles. "Do you want me to put a toy in too, my prince?" he says jokingly.

 

"Na there are kids around." Roman smirks.

 

Nico pants and shakes his head. "I can... Manage it... Please... Need something..."

 

"Na you’re just going to have to wait." Roman heads to the door.

 

Nico whines and wraps his arms around Roman before he can leave. "What am I supposed to do with this!?" he gestures to the tent in his pants.

 

Roman shrugs "I don't know you’re not that hard are you." He squeezes him again.

 

Nico's knees nearly buckle. "Fuck! Roman!" he pins Roman against the door and grinds frantically against him.

 

Roman smirks and pushes him off. "Nope I said wait." Nico whines again and shivers at Roman's tone, but obeys, still panting hard. His eyes beg Roman, though he knows he isn't gonna change his mind. "Do you need a minute?" Nico nods. "Collar. Please? Something. Feel you..."

 

"Nope no toys don't want to upset Terra, right? And innocent George and Sham. Virgil might kill you." Nico looks down and slouches, defeated. Roman pulls his chin up and kisses him. Nico leans gently into the kiss. Roman squeeze his hips before pulling away.

 

Nico groans. "Roman you FUCKING TEASE!"

 

Roman laughs "Language." Nico hisses and crosses his arms, pouting. Roman continues to laugh. "Hey come on let's not keep them waiting." Roman slaps his butt and opens the door. Nico growls.

 

Nemo is standing infront of the door and tilts his head at them, opening his mouth then shutting it. He looks at Roman. "Your room. Sink out." his wings block Roman's view of the hall.

 

"Ok." Roman sinks into his room. Nico's still standing there, arms crossed. Nemo glances at him before smirking.

 

"Not. A. Word." Nico growls. "He has the worst timing..."

 

Nemo chuckles. "Cold water." Nico nods and sinks out to his room. He washes his faces with cold water quickly, wishing he had enough time for a shower, but knowing Nemo would hold up the others for him, so he works quickly, hoping to be able to ignore his need for now. He cleans up and rises up beside Nemo in front of Roman's door. They nod at each other and Nico heads downstairs. Nemo knocks on Roman's door. "Okay! You can come out!" he quickly runs down the stairs. Roman shakes his head and smirks. He opens his door.

 

There's a trail of rose petals leading to the stairs. Roman looks at it Curiously. "What is this?" Roman fallows the trail. He walks down the stairs and looks up at the commons. Everyone is standing there, holding a cake with white frosting and red and gold trim. A banner hangs above them reading 'Happy Birthday Our Hero' painted on it with additions from George and Sham.

 

The common room is dress like a thrown room with a chair to match in the center of the floor. Roman face lights up. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROMAN!" They all shout with big smiles. "HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY!" Sham shouts and giggles.

 

"You guys, you didn't have too." He covers his mouth as he walks around. He's generally surprised he didn't expect this and for an event that was months ago. He was shocked. Sham and George giggle madly and race around his legs. 

 

"Yes, we did!" Virgil exclaims and throws his arms around Roman, wrapping him in a hug. He gasps. "Sham! George! The thing!" They squeal and run upstairs.

 

Roman laughs and holds Virgil. "What thing?"

 

George comes back, holding something up. Virgil squeaks and spins Roman, so his back is facing the stairs. "Other thing!"

 

George looks confused before Sham comes back, holding two items. "Ohhhhhh!" George says and disappears, putting the other item back. He races back and Sham hands one item to George and makes his way down.

 

"Kay, Roman kneel down and close your eyes." Nemo sets the cake on the counter and beams at them.

 

Nico is having trouble containing his excitement. "He does have to see them first!" Sham argues, hiding his behind his back and George does the same.

 

Roman laughs and kneels down and closes his eyes. "Now what?" The others smile and Patton takes pictures.

 

Virgil steps aside, smiling. Sham approaches him, holding the object in front of him. "Don't look!" he giggles. Roman opens his eyes. A gold painted, cardboard crown with 'Dad of the Year' written in smudged red glitter glue on it rests in Sham's hands. Sham smiles and after a moment, lifts it up and carefully places it on Roman's head.

 

Roman gasps and smiles. "It's beautiful." Sham beams and steps aside. George steps forward with a gold-painted cardboard scepter, red ribbon hanging from the top where a ducktape rose blooms. He taps each of Roman's shoulder with it before handing it to Roman, giggling. And joining Sham to the side.

 

Virgil beams. "Everyone! A round of applause for Prince Roman!"

 

Roman laugh and stands up. He bows "Thank you, thank you you're too kind." Sham and George squeal, taking a hand each and leading Roman to the 'throne'. Roman lets them lead him. He sits down. "Ok so now what?" The others look at each other smiling.

 

Nemo nods at Virgil. Virgil takes off up the stairs and comes back with a red holographic bag with gold tissue paper spilling from it. He carefully hands it to Roman. "It's from all of us." Virgil can't stop smiling. Everyone gathers around.

 

Roman smiles "I have never seen you so happy." He opens the bag. He pulls away the tissue paper to find a carefully folded, multicolored fabric sitting at the bottom. He gently pulls it out and it comes unfolded into a loop of colors, one representing each side, in the order of the rainbow, followed by gold and hot pink again meeting the red. Roman looks at it and his mouth drops he could cry. "I love it." He holds it to his chest.

 

Virgil beams and wraps his arms around Roman. "And we love you." Nico wraps his arms around Roman as well, followed by everyone. George climbs up on the arm rest next to Virgil and hugs Roman's neck.

 

"You didn't need to do this." Roman can't stop smiling.

 

"Of course, we had to!" Virgil protests.

 

"You're an important part of this family. We love you so much and we want you to know that." Nemo smiles warmly at him.

 

Roman smiles "Thanks guys I love you too. So, Virgil how many times did you stab yourself with the needle?"

 

Virgil blushes slightly. "Who told you!?"

 

Sham giggles. "Definitely not a hundred- no! A thousand times?" he questions George.

 

George giggles and nods. "Daddy clumsy." he shrugs and thinks a moment. "Is dat why you wet Papa's bed?" Virgil blushes darkly.

 

"Not TMI, George." Sham pats George's head.

 

George looks down. "Oops..."

 

Nico tilts his head. "Since when do you say TMI!?"

 

'T. M. I.' Sham signs and giggles.

 

Roman laughs "No one but I know your work when I see it Virgil."

 

Terra laughs "You wet the bed?" Virgil smiles at Roman before moving to hide against Logan. 

 

"Sham's right. TMI." Nemo says, shaking his head.

 

Logan blushes and rubs his back knowing the situation in which Virgil did that. Roman puts the sash on. "It's a perfect fit you out done yourself Virgil."

 

Virgil glances at him and smiles. "I measured it against one of your old ones from Nico's room."

 

Nico giggles. "The 'masterpiece'?" Virgil nods grateful his blush is slowly fading.

 

"Well I love it and Terra I see you opened up your love of pink to everyone." Roman smiles at him as he traces the pink line. 

 

Terra blushes "Yeah I did..." Virgil suddenly pulls away from Logan and gives Terra and encouraging nod. Sham suddenly gasps.

 

Nemo looks between them before scooping Sham up and bouncing him. "Let Terra tell us if he wants." he whispers in Sham's ear. Sham nods.

 

Terra looks at Virgil. "Now?" He looks anxious. Roman raises an eyebrow.

 

Virgil nods and moves over, giving his hand a squeeze. "I promise." 'we'll accept you.' goes unsaid he smiles at him warmly.

 

Terra looks around. "But this is about Roman and-" 

 

"Terra if you want to say something it's ok. I love you. You can trust us." Roman takes his hand and smiles at him. Terra smiles back and looks around.

 

Everyone's faces show him the same safe, loving smile. Nico comes over and rubs his back. "We all love you."

 

Terra nods and takes a deep breath. He takes a step back. "It will be easier to show you." Terra closes his eyes and snaps his fingers. His appearance changes to the outfit he had on before. He opens his pink eyes and smiles sheepishly. "I'm a cross dresser."

 

Nico's eyes widen and his jaw drops as he smiles. Nemo blinks a moment in surprise before he smiles widely. Sham squeals loudly and runs up to Terra, hugging him tightly. Virgil smiles proudly. George claps.

 

Patton smiles "Aww your so cute."

 

"Cute? He's gorgeous! You’re so beautiful and I can tell this makes you a lot happier than your old look." Roman gets up and hugs him. "I'm so proud of you."

 

Terra blushes and smiles he hugs Sham and Roman back. "Thank you, thank you guys so much." He feels tears come up again. He's so happy and relieved.

 

Nico runs to them and hugs him tightly. "You look amazing." he whispers to Terra. "I love you so much and I'm so proud of you for not being afraid of showing who you truly are."

 

"PIIIIIIIIIIINK!" Sham squeals.

 

Terra laughs "Sham really likes pink."

 

"I think he just likes it on you." Nemo smiles.

 

Sham nods furiously and rests his head on Terra. He pulls back a bit and signs 'I love you' before laying his head against him again.

 

Terra holds onto him. "So, I can stay like this?" He looks around. 

 

"Of course, if this makes you happy, we wouldn't want it any other way." Patton hugs Terra. Nemo puts George on his shoulders and joins the hug. Virgil smiles at Logan and leads him over, hugging them as well.

 

Terra laughs "Ok too much I love you but please back off." Nemo pulls away. Virgil and Nico do too.

 

Everyone backs off. Terra rubs his eyes. Thanks again." 

 

Logan eyes go wide. "Your eyes are pink." He states.

 

Terra shrinks "Is that ok? I can change it."

 

"YESSSS!" Sham almost screams Terra jumps.

 

Virgil raises a brow at Sham. "And someone was calling me protective..." Sham hisses at Virgil. 

 

"Terra not mine! Not my big brother!" Sham exclaims.

 

"Okay buddy... Calm down..." Virgil says.

 

"Of course, it's ok. It's a beautiful shade of pink." Roman assures. 

 

"I didn't mean anything negative by my comments. I was just stating your eyes are pink and I agree that it look good on you." Logan clarifies.

 

Terra smiles and blushes. "Thanks." He pets Sham. Sham purrs and smiles. 

 

Virgil shakes his head, bewildered. "Cake anyone?" he offers.

 

George gasps and makes a break for the cake. Nemo runs and picks him up before he can reach it. "I suggest we sing quickly!" he laughs, holding a struggling George close.

 

Patton beams "That's a great idea. Roman sit down." Roman laughs and sits. Virgil goes over and starts lighting the candles. Nico helps him. Patton looks away he sits on the couch to try to high his shaking legs. Terra turns to him and frowns. Nemo hands George to Sham and sits next to Patton, pulling him into his lap and wrapping his wings around him, rubbing his back. Virgil glances at Patton worriedly.

 

Roman frowns at Patton. "Are you ok?" 

 

"I'm fine." He tries to reinsure.

 

Terra shakes his head. "He has pyrophobia."

 

Nico and Virgil freeze. They glance at each other before Nico smirks and shrugs. "Dry ice candles?" he starts blowing the lit candles out.

 

Virgil blinks. "How did you think of that so fast?"

 

Nico shrugs again. "Roman's rubbing off on me..." He smiles.

 

Patton relaxes "Sorry..."

 

"Don't be. We want you to feel safe too. I'm sorry we forgot." Virgil says.

 

Nico looks at Roman. "Can you conjure them?"

 

"Of course." Roman snaps his fingers and the candles get replace.

 

After a moment, a mist like substance falls from each of the candles. Virgil carefully carries the cake while Nico sets a table in front of Roman and Virgil places the cake on it. Virgil grabs his phone and starts recording. "Everyone ready?"

 

"Ready!" They all say. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROMAN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU UUUUUU." They all sing except for Logan who 'rap' it. They all clap their hands.

 

"Blow! Blow! Blow! Blow!" George and Sham chant. Nico smirks. Roman laughs and 'blows' his candles out before making them disappears. Everyone claps. Virgil heads into the kitchen and comes back with a cake cutter. He grandly presents it to Roman with a smirk. Nico carries out plates.

 

"Dessert BEFORE dinner?" Nemo makes a dramatic gasp.

 

Terra frowns and rubs his arm. Roman takes the knife and frowns with Terra. "Patton can he have one slice of cake?" He begs. Nemo looks down at Patton on his lap and rubs his arm. Patton thinks about it on one hand this is a special occasion on the other he doesn't want Terra to think he doesn't have to follow the rules. Virgil and Nico look at Patton as well.

 

"Please, Love..." Nemo whispers.

 

"I won't give up my cake to Terra!" Sham says.

 

Patton sighs "Alright one piece just for tonight." Terra smiles 

 

"Thank you Dad." 

 

Roman smiles "Well let's do it then." He starts cutting the cake.

 

Nemo looks at Sham with a small smile. "You'll still get cake too but thank you for being willing to give Terra yours." Sham gives a sheepish nod. Nico helps Roman put the slices onto plates and pass them around.

 

Terra ruffles his hair. Roman looks at the cake. "Red velvet my favorite!"

 

Virgil beams and says a quiet. "Yess..." under his breath, glad he guessed right.

 

Roman hands everyone a slice. "Thank you all really."

 

"Don't thank us this was all Virgil." Terra smirks. 

 

Logan nods "Indeed he plan the whole thing."

 

"Falsehood! Terra came up with the idea for the sash and banner!" Virgil exclaims.

 

"George and I helped destroyed the crown!" Sham giggles. "Wasn't at all Virgil's idea!"

 

Roman laughs "The party was still your idea." Terra argues.

 

"Yeah! But it wouldn't have been as awesome without your ideas!" Virgil fires back with a passive aggressive smirk.

 

"THANK YOU TERRA AND VIRGIL FOR THIS LOVELY PARTY! NOW LET US EAT THIS DELICIOUS CAKE IN PEACE!" Nemo interrupts them.

 

Roman laughs and takes a bite. He hums "This is really good. Who made it?"

 

Virgil smiles sheepishly and goes to eat his cake before a grin grows over his face and he slowly looks up at Logan with a dangerous look in his eyes. Sham squeals and laughs. Nemo chokes on his cake. "Oh gosh." Logan raises an eyebrow and eats his slice. Terra blushes but doesn't say anything.

 

"Terra did." Virgil answers and innocently looks down at his plate, eating quietly and slyly stepping close to Logan.

 

"Duh duh. Duh duh. DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH!" Nemo sings the Jaws theme.

 

"Baby SHARK! DO DO DO DO DO! BABY SHARK! DO DO DO DO DO!" Sham sings and laughs.

 

"Virgil no stop I know where you're going with this." Logan beg as he moves away. Roman looks at Terra who is still blushing.

 

"You did a great job on the cake." 

 

Terra nods "Thanks."

 

Virgil grins and takes a large step, putting himself right next to Logan. "Really, star?" Virgil purrs.

 

"Virgil please have mercy." Roman chuckles at the two.

 

"IM NOT GONNA BE MERRRCYYYYYYYY!" Virgil suddenly scoops some frosting from his own slice and paints it on Logan's face before taking off to the opposite end of the commons.

 

Nemo laughs. "IM NOT GONNA BE ANY KIND OF SUPPORT!" Sham and George laugh and clap.

 

Logan sighs and stands up. "This means war." He runs after Virgil. The others laugh at them. 

 

Roman looks at Nico. "Oh, love come sit in my lap." Virgil squeaks and sets his cake down on the table before running behind the couch. Nico blushes slightly but comes over, moving the rest of the cake to the counter so it doesn't get destroyed before coming back and sitting on Roman's lap. Roman wraps his arms around his waist. "How are you?" He rests his head on his shoulder.

 

Nico hums. "Good." he leans in and whispers quietly in his ear. "I want you baby~"

 

Roman rubs his thighs "Do you now?" Roman whispers back. Patton looks at them with an raises eyebrow before calling Terra and the kids over.

 

Nico bites his trembling lip and hides his face against Roman. "Please, baby... Need you so much..." Nemo coughs loudly. Roman looks up at him. Nemo gives him a look. He nods towards the currently oblivious kids.

 

Roman rolls his eyes. "Ok." Roman pulls Nico up off him. "Later then." He boops his nose.

 

Nico bites back a whine and blushes darkly. "Just excuse us..." he growls quietly.

 

"Na I want to stay and enjoy my party." Roman kisses his cheek. Nico sighs and leans into the kiss before pulling away and going into the kitchen to cool off. Sham looks between the two but doesn't say anything. Virgil squeals and makes a break for the table.

 

Logan grabs him by the waist. "Oh no you don't!"

 

Virgil screams. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" He squirms under Logan's grip.

 

Logan hums and pulls him away from the cake. "Even code water?" He whispers into his ear.

 

Virgil shivers. "Yes. I'll do whatever you want..."

 

Logan hums "Ok you know what to do." Logan let's him go.

 

Virgil nods. "How much, sir?" he asks quietly.

 

"Hmm the gallon." He slaps his butt. "Now go." Roman raises an eyebrow. He has never seen Logan like this. He smirks at it and is glad no one was paying attention. Good think Patton is great at distracting. Virgil whimpers slightly and gets up. Logan looks at Roman. "You don't mind?" 

 

"Of course not! Go have _fun_." Roman smirks Logan blushes and nods heading to his room. He goes to the kitchen and sees Nico just as much as a blushing mess as himself. They lock eyes for a moment before looking away, the embarrassment adding to each of their blushes. Virgil grabs the gallon jug of water and takes a gulp from it before putting the lid back on and sinking out. Nico can't help but wonder what exactly is gonna happen with that gallon of water.


	47. Bathroom (Skippable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what Logan does to give Virgil pleasure. It's skippable if you're not interested in knowing what they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw Sexual antics?

Virgil rises up in Logan's room. Logan smirks "You already took your first shot?" Virgil blushes and nods. He sets the gallon down on the bedside table. Logan starts his timer for 10 minutes then pulls Virgil into a kiss.

 

Virgil hums and kisses him back, hand immediately finding Logan's tie. "Where's mine...?" he whispers quietly. Logan hums and looks for it. He finds it under his shirt, and he pulls it out holding onto it.

 

Virgil helps him put it on himself before tightening it till it's snug. He moans slightly and the tension it provides on his neck. Logan leans back laying on his bed. He pulls Virgil by his tie until he lays on him. Virgil whimpers slightly and the pressure on his bladder. He distracts himself by kissing Logan's face.

 

"Green, Lo... Very green..." Virgil hums and gives a small buck. "I could take more now..." he begs.

  
Logan looks at his timer "You sure? The ten minutes are not up yet."

 

Virgil nods. "I'm sure. Please, sir~" he looks at Logan with half lidded eyes.

 

Logan sits up and hand him the bottle. "Sit up." Virgil sits up with a whine from the strain. He can feel the current amount of liquid in him shift and he pants. He takes the jug from Logan and takes the lid off before downing a few gulps, hungrily. Logan resets his timer. "Ready?" Virgil takes one more gulp before putting the lid back on and giving it back to Logan. He nods and lays down. Logan starts the timer and lays on top of him. He kisses him while his hand moves around his stomach.

 

Virgil moans and he pushes into Logan's hand slightly. Logan squeeze him slowly around the sides as his lips focus on his face. Virgil groans and he wraps his arms around Logan, rubbing his back. "Lo..."

 

Logan hums his hands slide down his leg. "You like this, don't you?" He purrs "Like it when I control you?" Logan licks his neck.

 

Virgil shivers and moans. "Yessss!" He bucks into Logan a bit.

 

Logan squeezes his butt. "Yes what?"

 

Virgil throws his head back and squirms. "L-like- when you- control me- sir!" He pants.

 

Logan smiles "That's more like it. You miss me? Miss me being able to see your beautiful face." He kisses him "hear your beautiful voice." Kiss "You miss hearing my voice?" Long kiss.

 

Virgil moans and holds him close. "Yesssssss sssirrrrr~"

 

Logan closes his eyes and pushes him down. "You miss feeling like this? My weight on top of you?" He rubs his stomach. Virgil groans and squeezes his eyes shut, holding back, yet bucking into Logan. He nods.

  
"I can't hear you." Logan teases kissing his neck.

 

Virgil moans and squirms. "Y-yes! Sir- fuck- ah!"

 

"Oh, language do you need another drink?"

 

Virgil shivers and nods frantically. "Push me. Fill me up, sir. Please..."

 

Logan sits up. "Ok." he grabs the bottle. Virgil pants heavily, moaning at Logan's weight over his bladder. He weakly leans up onto his knees and opens his mouth.

 

Logan opens the bottle. "Tap my leg when you’re done." He puts it to his lips. Virgil drinks quickly, closing his eyes. After a few moments, he taps Logan's leg.

 

Logan pulls back and closes it putting it on his night stand. He resets the timer. "Ready? What color?"

 

"Green." sweat shines on Virgil's forehead. He sits up and struggles to get his hoodie off. Logan pulls it off him. He lays him down and start to rock him back and forth.

 

Virgil moans loudly. "L-Logan!" He feels the liquid sloshing around inside of him and shivers as his stomach promises more on the way. Logan slows down. He lays on top of him feeling him up and down. He sucks on his neck.

 

Virgil groans and curls into him. "Logaaaaaaaaaan!" He can't stop his hips from bucking.

 

Logan smirks and holds his hip down. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" He teases.

 

Virgil whines loudly. "Siiiirrrrrrrr!!!" The pressure from Logan's grip- oh! It's heavenly...

 

"You can use the bathroom, but you'll lose this." Logan pushes down and rocks on his bladder.

 

Virgil moans and rocks against him. "N-no! Pleaaaaaase!"

 

"No bathroom?" He raises an eyebrow.

 

Virgil lets out a cry and nods. "N-nah- y-yet-" he breathes hard.

 

"Can you hold it? Can my strong man hold his blatter?" Logan tickles him a little. Virgil screams and leaks a little. He blushes and hopes Logan doesn't notice.

 

Logan smirks and stops "What color love?"

 

"Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Virgil cries, small tears from the shock trickling from the corners of his eyes.

 

Logan wipes his tears away and kisses him. He slowly rocks back and forth he makes circles motions with his hip. Virgil moans and leans into Logan. He can feel himself slowly losing control and leaking a little more with each movement. He feverishly attacks Logan's neck, sucking and biting.

 

Logan pulls up. "Virgil, we have been over this I don't like you going at my neck." He frowns putting on a serious tone.

 

"I'm sorry..." Virgil lays his head back and closes his eyes, mentally scolding himself.

 

Logan sighs "It's alright I know how you get. Here let me help you." He takes his mouth. Virgil moans and teases Logan's tongue. Logan moans and grinds on him as his hands squeezes his butt. Virgil gasps into the kiss but doesn't break away. He wraps his legs around Logan, grinding back, quickly. He feels more and more wet heat seep through his pants. Logan pulls away. "Your blatter broke again."

 

Virgil whines and blushes darkly, still bucking. "Can you make me hold it, sir~?"

  
"How?"

 

Virgil moans and closes his eyes. "Dunno..."

 

Logan thinks for a second. "I want to try something." He grabs his area and squeezes. Virgil gasps and his face morphs into pleasure. He feels himself stop leaking.

 

"How's that?"

 

Virgil breathes heavily, face covered in sweat. "Loooooooo!"

 

Logan rubs it slowly. _'Hmmm.'_

 

"Ohhh!" Virgil's head falls back, and he slowly starts leaking again. "Lo! S-stop me!" he begs. Logan squeezes him again. Virgil moans loudly and his flow is cut off. "Loooo!" he squirms.

 

"Would you like more water?" He says jokily.

 

"A-anythinggg! F-for youuuu!"

 

Logan sits up and picks up the bottle. "Are you sure?"

 

"I'd drink the ocean for you!"

 

"Ok open up." Logan holds the bottle to his lips. Virgil licks his suddenly dry lips before opening them. He drinks deeply. "Tap to stop." He reminds Virgil doesn't tap, taking more and more down.

 

After a minute Logan pulls it away. "Ok that's enough for now." Virgil gasps and pants like he's coming to the surface to breathe.

 

"Don't hurt yourself." Logan frowns as he rubs his chest.

 

Virgil groans and bucks, head rolling to the side. "Loooogggaaaaannnn..."

  
"Color?"

 

"Green... Buh tired..." his words are slowly slurring.

 

Logan nods and rests on him. He slowly sucks him. "We can stop."

 

"Just... Finish..." Virgil squeezes his eyes shut, still holding back. "Can I pee, sir? Please?" he blushes darkly at begging permission to perform such an ordinary task.

 

Logan rubs his member "Since you asked nicely."

 

Virgil moans and shivers, letting go and gasping as his hips twitch with his release. He hums as the warm fluid soaks his pants and he feels it pool below him.

 

Logan kisses him. "Better?"

 

Virgil hums and nods, body relaxing and becoming limp and pliable. "Thank you... Sir..."

 

Logan hums "Anything for you." Logan relaxes

 

Virgil turns his head and pecks Logan's cheek before closing his eyes. "I love you..." he whispers.

 

"I love you too, this is number 4." He smirks Virgil groans.

 

"You asked for it."

 

"Gee... If this is what happens when I assault you with frosting, maybe I should do it more often..." Virgil smirks tiredly.

 

Logan boops his nose. "You took a gallon your got to need more than one stop to the bathroom."

 

Virgil hums. "I do..." he purrs, letting his eyes slide closed.

 

"What are you going to do?" Logan squeezes his thighs.

 

Virgil moans. "Whatever... You tell me..." his voice sounds rough, aroused, but tired.

 

"Well you don't look to have the energy to continue sooooo." he lets go "We should stop."

 

Virgil lets out a small protesting noise. "Can I pee again? Please?"

 

"Will that make you happy?" Logan asked already moving his hands.

 

Virgil whimpers quietly. "Yalsssss..." he slurrs. Logan holds his hip. He grinds on him.

 

Virgil gasps. "Are you... Are you h-hard- sssirr?" he asks quietly.

 

"That doesn't matter." He rubs Virgil and squeezes his butt.

 

Virgil whines. "Do- do you l-like- sseeing m-me like this? All submissive f-for you-u sssir? Y-you like- w-watching me pee? Feel-l my pee on y-you?"

 

Logan smirks "I do find your flutter stat to be entertaining." Logan squeezes his hips and pushes down.

 

Virgil groans and throws his head back. "Sssirrrrrrrrr~" Logan kisses him. Virgil hums into the kiss.

 

Logan rocks him. "Are you going to pee again? Are you going to make 5?"

 

Virgil nods lazily, eyes closed and moaning. "Yessssss..." He rocks a bit into Logan.

 

"Relax my Galaxy." Logan sucks on his neck. He tickles his member.

 

Virgil groans, breath shaking. "Logaaaan... P-please...."

 

"Please what?"

 

"C-can I pee?"

 

"Yes." he licks his neck as he continues to play with his clothes member. _'Just this once.'_ Virgil moans loudly and gives a small buck as he relaxes his bladder and pees in Logan's bed for the second time that evening. He whines under Logan's touches.

 

Logan breaths on him. "Better?" Virgil nods and shifts a bit under Logan's weight, sighing contently.

 

"You probably have another one left in you for later. Drink a lot will do that." Logan smirks. Virgil groans tiredly and ruts into Logan's hand, half conscious. Logan kisses his head. "Sleep for now." Virgil hums. He hates waking up smelly, but at the moment he's too tired to care. Sleep takes him easily. Logan sighs and closes his eyes "Tomorrow I will inform Virgil that I will not play with his member again." He lets sleep take him.


	48. Silence At The Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Beginning has some sexual action, but quickly moves on.

Nemo cleans up the dishes from dinner and moves them to the sink. "Where Lo Lo and Vroom Vroom?" Sham asks.

 

"Busy." Nemo says, though he wishes he could come up with another word so whenever they say busy Sham doesn't think of _that_. He also realizes, with a sigh, that he needs to teach Sham how to not read minds.

 

"Ok come on you two let's get you to bed." Patton picks Sham and George up.

 

Nico sat next to Roman, one leg over Roman's the entire time, rubbing and squeezing his leg, trying to get the prince's attention, but for the most part he ignored him. And it was infuriating. He's glad everyone's finally going to bed...

 

Sham giggles and leans on Patton. George yawns. "I not tiwerd!"

 

"Hmm you need to work on your acting." Patton giggles and heads upstairs. Terra looks at his remaining Dad's. 

 

"Thank again for... You know."

 

Nico offers him a smile and nods. "Of course. We love you."

 

"You don't have to thank us for accepting you. That's just respect there is no reason why anyone should be something their not." Roman smiles

 

Terra nods "Ok."

 

"Yup!" Nemo comes over and slides a can of soda in front of Terra.

 

Terra looks at the can. "Thanks, but sugar is the last thing I need right now." He puts it down. "Tomorrow."

 

Nemo nods. "It'll be here for you." he smiles. Nico raises a brow at Nemo. Terra yawns and heads upstairs. "What? It's not dessert till you put ice cream in it!" Nemo says quietly.

 

Nico rolls his eyes. "Go away." Nemo smirks and heads to the kitchen as Nico drops his act and starts attacking Roman's neck. "You said no one should be something they’re not... Does that mean I can finally show how fucking horny I am because of you?" he whispers and growls quietly.

 

Roman smirks "Really? I didn't notice." He tries to keep his cool.

 

Nico bites and sucks harder, traveling up and down Roman's neck. "You fucking tease... You better fuck me good..."

 

Roman bites back a moan. "Here?" Nico moans, climbing onto his lap, trembling slightly. He starts rubbing against Roman. He carefully takes the crown the kids made for him and sets it a way away from them on the table. He doesn't want it getting ruined. "You can't wait, can you?" Roman chuckles

 

Nico shakes his head. "I've been waiting." he reaches down and squeezes Romans crotch. "Happy Birthday indeed..." he smirks up at him. Roman can't help his gasps as he blushes. Nemo turns the radio on in the kitchen and the water up higher, washing the dishes quickly. Nico nibbles at his neck, placing kisses down to his collar bone. "I've always wanted you to fuck me in the kitchen..." he purrs.

 

"Nemo..." Roman moans he's losing this game.

 

"I don't care..." Nico bites Roman's neck and sucks. Nemo finishes the dishes and makes sure everything's put away before he turns the radio off and sinks out.

 

"F-fuck Nico."

 

Nico growls and bucks into him. He moves to a different spot on his neck and bites down again. "Miiiine..." he growls against Roman's skin.

 

Roman whines and bucks into him. "Nico." Nico reaches into Roman's pants and squeezes his member through his boxers with a smirk, sucking at the spot on Roman's neck. Roman bucks into his hand and whines loudly "Niiicccooooo." He melts away.

 

Nico leaves kitten licks on Roman's neck. "Yes, love?" he massages Roman's member slowly.

 

"Please your killing me." He bucks. "Need you." he squirms.

 

"Oh. Do you now?" Nico smirks and pulls his hand out of Roman's pants, sliding off his lap and casually heading to the kitchen. Roman whines and follows him.

 

...

 

Everyone's seated at the table next morning for breakfast. A small smile of triumph rests on Nico's face as he glances at Roman wearing a red scarf with sunflowers embroidered on it. Nemo raises a brow at Nico in almost a dad look, which Nico ignores. Nemo sighs and continues eating his eggs. The table is mostly silent except for occasional noises from the kids till George tilts his head curiously. "Wha da diffwerence with Terra wearing a skirt and Nico being a-" George's hand flies over his mouth, startling himself and everyone at the table.

 

They all slowly turn to look at Sham, his clenched fist in the air. "Sham..." Nemo warns with an even voice, despite his suddenly racing heart.

 

"Sham!" Patton looks at him in shock. _'When did he learn to do that!?'_

 

Terra jumps "Hey bro, can you let George speak?" He says calming rubbing his back. Sham bites his lip, but keeps his fist clenched.

 

Virgil stares between Sham and George. "Sham. Let him go." Sham shakes his head. George starts crying, muffled against his own hand.

 

Nico takes a deep breath. "Hey... Sham it's okay... Whatever he was gonna say, it's fine. Just please let him go..." Logan pulls George into his lap and rocks him. Virgil pets George's hair as both of their eyeshadows darken. Sham looks between George and Nico, scared.

 

Terra picks up Sham. "Shh Everything is ok just open your hand." Sham shakes and slowly relaxes his hand. George tears his hand away from his mouth before he screams bloody murder and cries. Nemo grips the edge of the table, taking deep breaths.

 

Sham looks around at all of them then down at his own hands. _'They're scared of me... Now I know why..._ ' he realizes.

 

Logan holds him closes and rubs his back. "Shh you’re ok, you’re ok." Terra jumps and holds Sham protectively. Sham curls into Terra, sniffling before struggling to get out of his arms. Nico simply sits, not sure what to do. Nemo remains paralyzed, taking deep breaths and not losing himself to his fears.

 

Terra looks around. He holds Sham and takes a deep breath and sinks out to the relaxing room. It turns into their special place. "You ok?"

 

Sham sniffles and still tries to get away from him. "Yes! I'm very okay! George is perfectly fine!" he finally breaks out of Terra's hold and runs to a corner, curling up.

 

Terra frowns but doesn't reach for him. "He got scared he will be fine no one was hurt." He tries to reinsure.

 

Sham shakes his head. "I calmed them. I calmed them all. They- they-" he signs 'fear' then points to himself.

 

"Yeah... They’re not scared of you their scared of someone else you had your abilities. You didn't mean to scare them you were just doing your job. George was going to spill a secret, right?" Sham gives a hesitant nod. You were just trying to protect Nico. George is Curiosity he doesn't understand that sometimes things are left better unsaid. So, you kept him from saying something we were not supposed to know. I think that was kind of you to do." Terra gives him a warm smile.

 

Sham smiles back then frowns. "But not even Nico was scared..."

 

Terra thinks "Big scary snake man hurt us. He would use that power for evil. That is what their scared of. But you are not big scary snake man. You are prince Sham and I know my brother would never do anything evil." Terra smiles at him with conference. "My brother would only us his powers for good."

 

Sham slowly smiles back and relaxes, crawling closer to Terra. "Like Toothless? Toothless was calming, but they all tried to heal him until they saw he was a burden…?"

 

“Yeah like toothless. They just need time I guess I'm your Hiccup." Terra stretches out his hand. Sham giggles and places his head in Terra's palm, purring. Terra smiles warmly and scratches his scales. Sham purrs louder and rubs his cheek against Terra's hand. Terra grins "Alright come here my dragon prince." Terra scoops him up into his lap and tickles him.

 

Sham giggles and signs 'I love you.'

 

Terra giggles back. He sighs it back then continue his attack. "Who's my brave little brother?" Sham points to himself and laughs. "That's right!" Terra hugs an nuzzles his cheek. "Don't tell Virgil but you’re my favorite brother. I got your back no matter what." Sham smiles and giggles. He makes a zipping motion on his lips before hugging Terra tightly. Terra hugs him tightly. "You want to stay here while the grown ups calm down." He smirks.

 

Sham thinks then nods. “Breakfast...”

 

"I'll grab the food you start making the pillow fort." Terra boops his nose. Sham giggles and gets up, gathering up the pillows and blankets. Terra gets up and heads downstairs.

 

...  
  


Terra sink out with Sham. Logan continues to rock George. Roman holds Nico's hand. Patton sighs. "We scared him..." Nemo takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Nico rubs Roman’s hand with worry. Virgil pets George’s hair and kisses his forehead.

 

Patton takes Nemo's hand. "Nemo are you alright?"

 

Nemo gives a small nod. He pulls away and stands, taking to pacing the commons in silent thought. “He’s still Deceit... of course he would develop that ability...” Nico says quietly and sighs. “He was trying to protect me..."

 

"From what?” Virgil asks.

 

Roman bites his lip. "You know how George tends to spill secrets?" 

 

"George was going to say something that Nico didn't want us to know?" Logan asked.

 

“I mean...” Nico sheepishly looks down. “Yeah. I- I’m not quite ready to tell you guys...”

 

“That’s okay.” Virgil offers him a smile and Nico hesitantly smiles back.

 

"Ok well George I think that's something we need to work on." Logan rubs his back. George sniffles and gives a small nod. 

 

Nico offers him a smile. “It’s okay. You didn’t know.” George doesn’t look at him. Nemo continues pacing the living room. Terra comes down the stairs.

 

Nemo stops his pacing and looks up. “He okay?”

 

"Yeah he's fine though how about next time he does something Deceit don't act like he's about to murder us." Terra crosses his arms.

 

Nemo bites his lip and looks down, ashamed. “I’m sorry I just...”

 

Virgil sighs. “He’s still going to be Deceit, but he is Sham. He’s not going to hurt us.” He says with a confidence in Sham he didn’t know he had.

 

"Exactly! You know he's scared of what he _can_ become. You can't react like that!" Terra tone becoming protective.

 

"We know and we're sorry. It just came out of know where and threw us in a loop. We will do better next time." Patton tries to assure. Nemo closes his eyes and turns back to pacing. Nico eyes him with a frown but doesn’t say anything.

 

"Anyway, I came down to get our food." He picks up his and Sham's plate. "We will be in the relaxing room when you’re ready to apologize to him." Nemo stops near the TV.   
  


 

Nico looks at Terra. “We will.”

 

"Good cause he did it for you."

 

“Okay, Terra.” Virgil says with a look of ‘stop talking’.

 

Terra sighs and goes upstairs. "Well someone got defensive." Roman mumbles. Nemo stares at a wall a moment before starting forward again, making laps around the small room. Nico watches him with concern. 

 

“Yeah...” Virgil says and pets George’s hair some more. George turns from Logan and climbs into Virgil’s lap, huddling himself into Virgil’s hoodie.

 

"Terra and Sham have becomes very close they support each other. He doesn't like it when Sham gets upset." Patton explains. Nemo randomly stops again. 

 

“Nemo?” Nico calls, getting worried. Nemo doesn’t respond, as if watching a scene play out on the wall, invisible to everyone else.

 

Patton frowns at him. "Nemo what are you doing?"

 

“Hmm?” Nemo replies before blinking and shaking his head, looking over at Patton. “Oh. Just thinking...”

 

"You’re thinking pretty hard." Roman comments. Nemo zones out, staring at the kitchen before shaking his head and going back to pacing. Patton frowns he gets up and walks in front of Nemo and puts his hands on his shoulders. "Nemo talk to me, what is on your mind?"

 

Nemo glances at him before looking to the side and shaking his head. “Nothing. It’s fine. Really.”

 

“No... no it’s not...” Nico stands and comes over to them. Virgil feels Nemo’s heart pick up pace.

 

Patton rubs his arm. "Nemo please it's ok."

 

Nemo shakes his head. “No. Please just drop it. It’s really nothing, I don’t even remember what I was thinking about anyways.” Virgil’s frown deepens.

 

Patton sighs "Ok remember to take your meds." Patton kisses his cheek and heads back to the table. Nemo nods. 

 

Nico squeezes his hand. “Did you already take them?” 

 

Nemo nods again. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. I just... kinda disappeared into my mind for a bit. Sorry about that.”

 

Nico offers him a smile. “Will you finish breakfast with us?” Nemo nods and Nico leads him back to the table.

 

Logan looks at George. "How are you feeling George?" George doesn’t answer and picks at his food. Logan frowns and looks at Virgil.

 

Virgil looks worried and rubs George’s back. “George?” George continues looking down. Virgil looks up at Nemo then between him and George.

 

"George do you want Bananas?" Logan offered. George shrugs. Virgil nods at Logan. Logan gets up and heads upstairs. He comes down with the monkey he holds it out for George. George glances at it before taking it and hugging it close. Logan leans back he doesn't know how to help George is never like this. Virgil lets George be for a bit. Even Nemo seems to have snapped out of his daze and is watching George.

 

Patton sighs "Maybe we should leave. Give them some time."

 

Nico nods just as George slides off his chair. “I wanna nap.” He doesn’t look up at Virgil or Logan. They look at each other. 

 

“Sure.” Virgil says and stands, letting George walk up the stairs in front of him.

 

"I'm worry I don't like this." Logan crosses his arm. 

 

"Lo chill he got scared he will be fine." Roman assures.

 

Nemo chews his lip in thought. “He’s remaining silent... he trusts Sham... Sham silenced him... perhaps he feels he should remain silent so as not to upset anyone again?”

 

"Hmm I'll talk to him later. For now, I'll let him take his nap." 

 

Roman looks around "Who does Terra want to apologize to Sham?" 

 

"I think all of us?" Patton question. Nemo gives a small nod. Nico still watches him with concern, and Nemo knows it, his wits clamping to his back in annoyance. "Well let's go." Patton heads up.

 

"Wait what are we apologize for exactly?" Roman asked.

 

“For treating him like a threat. For believing he would hurt us.” Nico gets up.

 

"Oh..." Roman looks down. Patton is already upstairs. Nico takes Roman’s hand and gives him and encouraging squeeze. Nemo remains seated with Logan, looking down at the grains of wood in the table.

 

Roman holds his hand and heads upstairs. Logan looks at Nemo. "Do you need a minute?"

 

Nemo sighs and lays heads arms on the table, head on them. “I don’t know... I don’t know what’s wrong with me....”

 

"What do you think is wrong? Logan raises an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t know.” Nemo remains unmoving, eyes closed.

 

"You’re not the only one who messed up. Terra was the only one who kept a level head during the event."

 

“That’s... I don’t know if that’s what is or not.” Nemo sighs again. _‘They don’t understand...’_

 

Logan sighs "I'm here if you need to talk." He stands up. "You know where to find me. Or you can text me." He gives a smile then heads upstairs and he’s alone; cold and alone. Crying? Who’s she? Nemo’s never heard of her. No... crying has no place with him as he simply sits there with his head on the table, thinking about everything and nothing, playing with how the light reflects of the table in different ways when he squints his eyes. He doesn’t make any effort to move. Moving is too much work. He should clean up everyone’s plates, but somehow that sounds so much more boring than sitting there, doing nothing. What if someone sank in and saw him like that? They would ask him questions. He would put on a mask and smile before heading to his room. But until someone makes him move, there he decides to remain.  
  
...

Terra and Sham giggle they hear a knock at the door. "Kiddo's it's Dad can I come in?" Terra looks at Sham.S ham nods, pulling his Cobalt plushie closer to himself. He realizes he hasn’t seen Cobalt in a while.

 

Terra pulls him into his lap and holds him. "Yeah come in." 

 

Patton opens the door. "Hey kiddo I wanted to apologize for what happened downstairs." Sham offers him a smile and nods. 

 

Nico steps in behind him with Roman. “Us as well. We know you would never hurt us.” Sham’s smile gets a little bigger.

 

"Sorry about that little prince. We love you and trust you." Roman smiles at him. "Nice fort." Terra beams.

 

Sham giggles and dives inside. He suddenly leaps put with a loud dragon roar. Nico chuckles. “Oh, mighty Dragon Prince! We quake at your presence!” He gives a bow.

 

Roman and Patton bow as well. Logan steps in. "What are you doing?" Sham stands on all fours, smiling with pride. 

 

“Bow before the Dragon Prince!” Nico demands with a laugh.

 

Logan tilts his head before chuckling and walking over. He kneels down in front of Sham. "Dragon prince Sham I give you my sincerest apologies for my behavior at the Royal breakfast and ask for your forgiveness for my rude behavior to such a just and kind ruler like yourself. Can you ever forgive me and my love Virgil?" 

 

Roman blinks "Wow and you call me extra." Nico chuckles. Sham smiles and leaps forward, hugging Logan.

 

Logan holds him and picks him up. Terra smiles "I'll take that as a yes." Sham giggles. 

 

“Why does Logan get a hug, but we don’t?” Nico asks playfully, grinning. 

 

“Logan worse at apologizing than you.” Sham giggles. Nico makes offended princey noises.

 

Roman laughs "Fair point." Logan smirks 

 

"Guess I'm just better than you two." Roman makes offended prince noise.

 

“OMPH!” Nico dramatically falls to the ground like he suffered a direct blow. Sham laughs and claps. Patton giggles he looks back and wonders why Nemo hasn't come up yet.

 

"Nico my love NOOOOOOOO!" Roman wails and falls to the ground.

 

Nico places the back of his hand to his forehead. “My love! I do not feel well! Please! Only the Dragon Prince can save me!” His head rolls to the side as his eyes close.

 

"Oh, dragon prince please save my love!" Logan puts Sham down.

 

Sham runs over, unable to contain his fit of giggles. He takes Nico’s hand. “He mustn’t come to the fort!” He waves a pointing finger at the pillow fort and looks at Roman. “There my magic can’t heal him!”

 

Roman nods and picks Nico up he dives into the fort. "Live my love live!" Sham runs in after them. 

 

Nico inhales deeply and opens his eyes, smiling. “Oh! My love! To see your face again!” He cups his cheek. Sham giggles. 

 

Nico turns his head to Sham. “Oh! My brave Dragon Prince! However, shall we repay you for your valiant heroics and honorable conduct?”

 

"Yes, I am also in your debt what can I do?" Terra walks over and whispers into Sham's ear. 

 

"Get him to give me a dragon." Terra smiles at him.

 

Sham giggles. “My fine knight is not in need of his own dragon! Shall we not visit my good friend and aquatint Sir Terra with his?” Nico smirks and looks up at Roman still on top of him in the small fort.

 

"Of course! Come alone sir Terra." Terra squeals "As soon as Nico gets me off."

 

“Roman! Get off!” Nico laughs and gently shoves him to the side before rolling off of Terra, freeing him. Sham giggles and laughs, clapping excitedly.

 

Roman stands up "Come let's be off!" Roman runs off. Terra runs after him. 

 

"Wait for me!" 

 

"Stay safe!" Patton calls out.

 

“We won’t!” Sham laughs as he runs by, Nico hot on his trail.

 

Patton looks at Logan. "I'll cheek on Virgil and Sham you should comfort Nemo." 

 

Patton sighs "Ok." they head out. Logan opens his door. Logan heads to George's room. And opens his door. Virgil looks up as Logan enters, George fast asleep on the bed, clutching Bananas tightly.

 

Logan quietly walks over. He signs 'How is he?'

 

‘I. D. K.’ Virgil frowns. ‘He. No. Speak.’

 

Logan kisses Georges head. 'N.E.M.O think G.E.O.R.G.E trust S.H.A.M choice.'

 

Virgil thinks then nods. ‘Maybe. No. Secret?’

 

‘G. E. O. R. G. E. Think. Silence. No. Spill. Secret.’

 

Logan nods 'Not fair for him. We show better way'

 

‘Yes. Balance. No. Extremes.’ Virgil sighs and lays back down, petting George’s hair.

 

Logan looks at them and their eyeshadow. 'Eyeshadow when?'

 

Virgil points to George and signs ‘Anxious. Come and go.’

 

Logan nods 'He your son true.' Logan lays down having George in the middle. Virgil smiles and leans over, kissing Logan’s forehead before settling down. 'Nap' Logan closes his eyes. Virgil smiles and closes his eyes as well. 


	49. Can't Help Those Who Don't Want It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions of self harm

Patton heads downstairs. He finds Nemo with his head and arms resting on the table, abandoned dishes still around him. Patton walks over and massages his shoulders. Nemo slouches forwards a bit more, but doesn’t move or speak, though Patton’s touch relaxes him. He closes his eyes and sighs. Patton doesn't say anything as he continues to work out his knots. Nemo hums quietly as his body slowly becomes more pliable. Patton works with all of his muscles that he can get to. Sometimes super strength comes in handy. He hums a song as he works. Nemo’s wings slowly slide down and fall off the chair as Nemo is basically laying on the table. Patton smiles "Here let's go to the couch." Patton picks him up and lays him on the couch then goes back to work. Nemo purrs quietly and watches Patton with eyes of admiration and love. Patton smiles at him as he moves to his legs. Nemo draws a wing closer to his chin like a blanket and sighs contently, closing his eyes.

 

They stay like that for a while soon the other part left is the wings. He smiles and goes at it. "How are you love?"

 

Nemo purrs. “Patton...” _‘I don’t... necessarily... mind? I’m just... not fully here? Or something? I don’t know. Maybe it’ll bring me back. I’ll just let Patton lead.’_ He thinks calmly. Patton works his magic groom his wings. Nemo moans quietly, shivering when Patton brushes over one spot where the downy feathers turn to long ones used for maneuvering.

 

Patton hums "You feel better?"

 

“Mmm...” ‘ _Why won’t I talk? He’s gonna get scared. Just talk to him. We’ll deal with this later.’_ “Yeah... thanks...” Nemo mumbles against the couch cushions.

 

Patton nods "Someone is stuck in their head again." Patton moves up his wing. "We can talk later just relax for now." Patton kisses his head.

 

Nemo hums and smiles gratefully. _‘Thank you...’_ he thinks. Patton eventually moves to the other wing. Nemo rolls to his side a bit so Patton can stretch his wing out and have more access. The feeling of having an outside force other than his own muscles moving his wings is both foreign and comforting due to himself being unable to completely reach them. Patton hums and works slower and move carefully giving the feathers his full attention. Nemo closes his eyes and focuses on Patton’s trained and careful movements, feeling himself relax more than he thought possible under Patton’s grooming. “Patton...” he can’t help but purr. Patton giggles it takes longer but he loves every second is boyfriend is putty in his hands. Nemo feels himself slowly drifting off and he groans, drowsily lifting his head to stay awake. _‘It’s only like- ten or something...’_ he reasons.

 

Patton finishes and pulls his hands away. "Too much relaxing?" He chuckles

 

“Hmm...” Nemo head falls back on the cushion with a soft pat.

 

Patton giggles and pulls him up and lays him in his lap. "You want to tell me what's been on your mind?" Patton nuzzles his neck. Nemo hums but doesn’t open his mouth. It breaks his heart a little to stay silent, but he just doesn’t feel like talking."Ok no talking then. I'm just going to love you then." Patton gives him soft kisses on his face and jaw line. Nemo purrs and he feels like his heart is going to burst of love for Patton and his understanding nature. Patton keeps it nice and easy not wanting to get him work up too much while also trying to keep himself down as well. God why does Nemo have to be so cute? Nemo continues to purr in Patton’s lap, rubbing his cheek against Patton’s side from his position. Patton rubs his cheek back and hum a calming tune.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and sighs, letting Patton do as he pleases. He tries to focus on Patton and lose himself in his arms. Patton holds him tight wrapping his legs around him. Nemo can feel something pocking him and Patton hopes Nemo doesn't notice. Nemo gasps and opens his eyes, looking up at Patton. Patton blushes but continues what he's doing. _'Curse bodily actions beyond my control.'_

 

Nemo takes a shaky breath before closing is eyes. _‘Yeah. It’s fine.’_ Patton continues to kiss him trying to stay up at the face but wanting his neck so badly. Nemo pecks him back occasionally before turning his head to the side and revealing his neck. Patton looks at it and bites his lip. He fights an internal battle in 5 seconds before giving up and going down on it. Slowly kissing and sucking not leaving marks.

 

Nemo shivers a bit and curls into Patton more. He keeps his mind quiet and focuses on Patton. Patton mouth plays with him never biting. Patton hums he should stop but he doesn't want to. Nemo sighs and combs his hand through Patton’s hair, holding him close. Patton holds back a moan. He wonders what would happen if he touches his special spot on his neck. Would he go crazy or would he just fade away to the touch. Nemo keeps petting Patton’s hair, unconsciously moving down to his neck as he begins zoning out again. He doesn’t realize where his hand is as it brushes over that spot. Patton moans and closes his eyes he accidentally bites his neck. Patton's need grows but he tries to ignore it.

 

Nemo gasps and accidentally bucks into Patton. _‘Oh shit.’_

 

Patton bucks back in reflex. _'Opps_ ' he blushes but it felt good. Nemo rolls his eyes and bucks again though he can tell he’s barely hard compared to Patton’s obvious bulge. Patton moans and pants "Nemo..." He whines

 

“Hmm? Are you still hungry even after our ‘shower’?” Nemo teases, rocking against him a bit with a sigh. _‘He’s so needy... how?’_

 

Patton whines and holds onto him. "Nemoooo."

 

"Well... What are you gonna do about this?" Nemo reaches down and rubs Patton’s crotch.

 

Patton gasps and bucks him. He whines "Noooooo." he grinds into his hand.

 

"What is it, love?" Nemo doesn't move.

 

Patton wraps his arms around him. "No sex but want you." He whines like a kid that can't make up his mind.

 

Nemo hums and kisses Patton's neck. He honestly can't make his mind up either, he was leaving that to Patton, though he won't voice that. He realizes what he wants... What he needs is for Patton to dom him, soft and caringly, reminding him he doesn't have to be in control and that he's safe, but he doubts Patton will be able to do that in the condition he's in. He sighs. "Would a less public location help? Your room perhaps?"

 

Patton squirms "Just want to hold and love you. Public place keeps me in check." Patton kisses him.

 

 Nemo kisses him back. "No... You want more... I know you..." he rubs his knee on Patton's crotch gently. _'Nemo. What are you doing?_ ' his mental voice holds a tone of 'face palm'.

 

Patton whines and bucks him. He pushes him and goes on top feverishly kissing him for a few seconds before coming back to his senses and slowing down. Nemo hums, closing his eyes and positioning himself so he can grind against Patton for a bit. He gently kisses him, nibbling on Patton's lips. Patton moans and gives up. He grinds on Nemo and shivers. "I love you." _'This wasn't how this was going to go. Why do we always end up fucking each other.'_

 

"I love you too." Nemo remains relatively unfazed but the heat of the situation and just goes off of muscle memory, hoping to lose himself to passion as he kisses up and down Patton's neck. "Will you fuck me, daddy?" he asks in his usual tone, the teasing one too much work.

 

Patton shakes his head. "Nooo not now." Patton kisses him. _'Something is not right...’_

 

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Nemo bites gently on the special spot of Patton's neck. Patton melts away closing his eyes. He moans and relaxes. Nemo smiles and licks that spot a few times. "Won't you fuck me, Daddy~" he pushes himself into a teasing tone. Patton shivers but doesn't respond. "Pleaaaassseee, Daddyyyy~ Need you Daddy... Need you in my ass... Pleaaaassseee..." Nemo nibbles gently on the spot.

 

Patton moans loudly. He shakes his head, but he can't think right now. Nemo rocks into him. "Need Daddy's cock... Daddy's beautiful, big cock..." he licks up to Patton's ear. "Need to escape... Please, Pat... Help me escape..." he doesn't realize he's thinking out loud in a low mumble.

 

Patton shakes his head. "No can't please stop." He shivers.

 

Nemo pulls back a bit and kisses Patton's cheek in one final attempt. "Please..." he begs, voice almost broken and lost.

 

Patton looks at him with tears in his eyes it breaks his heart, but this has to stop. He shakes his head. "I said no." Nemo feels a sudden coldness roll in inside him and he sits up off of Patton before sinking out."Nemo!" He sobs "I'm sorry."

 

Nemo rises up in his room and hears Patton's sobs from the commons as he quietly closes the door. He tries to ignore the voice that says to go comfort him. He ignores the one that says he's a horrible boyfriend for just leaving him. He ignores all of them and locks his door. He walks over to his closet, numbness having fully settled in as he picks up his old cloak once more. "I'm sorry..." he whispers, the barely visible traces of a tear escaping his eye. He sits down and closes the closet door. 

...  
  


Roman and the others come back. They head downstairs laughing and talking about their adventure. "And when Sham jump off Colbat you almost fainted." Roman blushes. 

 

"You know Patton would have killed me if he got hurt." Terra stops at the couch seeing Patton curled up with almost dry tears stains.

 

Nico frowns and Sham rushes to him. "Dad?" he gently touches Patton's shoulder.

 

Patton sits up. "Hey kiddo how was the imagination?" Patton puts on a smile.

 

Sham frowns and cups Patton's face. "Dad." his tone is stern. "Do keep doing that. You are helping yourself.”

 

Patton sighs and holds his hand. "Your very smart, but this is grown up stuff." Sham looks back at Roman and Nico before running over and shoving them towards Patton before taking Terra's hand and leading the way upstairs.

 

Nico looks confused. "Patton... What happened? Are you okay?" he kneels down, face full of concern.

 

Roman sits on the couch next to him. Patton pulls his knees up. "Nemo ran from me again."

 

Nico's frown deepens. "Why...?" ' _He's been taking his meds. Granted its only two days, but it's better than nothing!'_

 

"I wouldn't have sex with him." Roman looks at Nico with concern. Nico tenses and his breath catches. He grips the hem of his cloak and glances at Roman, eyes full of fear.

 

"How was he acting?" Roman asked. 

 

Patton looks at them and figures out what their thinking. "Oh no Lue has nothing to do with this."

 

Nico almost snarls but manages to keep his cool and takes a deep breath and looks away. He takes another. "You never know." is all he says. "How was he acting?" his tone is a bit suspicious and demanding.

 

Patton sighs and thinks back. "He was tense I knew he was stuck in his mind again. So, I started massaging him. I took him to the couch and that's what we did for an hour. It relaxes him, then I started kissing him and I tried to get him to open up, but he wouldn't talk. I knew I couldn't force him, so I said we didn't have to, and I kept kissing him. I ended up get arousal, but I didn't want sex, so I ignore it and he did too for a bit. Then I just couldn't help myself and I went deeper just a little bit by kissing his neck. Things started going downhill when he touches my special spot on the back of my neck. I accidentally bit him. Then suddenly he was teasing me rubbing my crotch and kissing my neck. I told him I didn't want sex and he asked to move to my room. I told him no. I just wanted to hold him. He insisted though and kept rubbing my crotch. I almost lost it, but I really just didn't want to have sex right now. He started talking dirty to me, but his tone was off. It didn't sound like he really wanted it either but kept asking for it anyway. He started biting and licking my special spot and I thought I was going to melt away. He kept asking and I kept saying no. He was begging but not out of lust. He looks lost and just wanted an escape. After saying no again he sat up and sink out without a word. I haven't left the couch since then."   
  


 

Roman frowns "How long ago was this?"

 

"An hour."

 

Nico sighs and looks down. "Do you have any idea where he went?"

 

"His room most likely maybe his domain."

 

Nico gets up and heads upstairs. He sees Nemo's door closed. He goes over and knocks. "Nemo?" No answer. He tries the door but it's locked. He sinks out and to his surprise, rises up in Nemo's room. "Nemo?" he sees the closet closed. 'odd.' Nico goes over. "Nemo? You in there?" there's the sound of shuffling clothes. 

 

"Go away."

 

"Nemo, please..." Nico slides open the closet and sees Nemo curled up inside it, different jackets and such laying on top of him. "Nemo..." Nico reaches a hand towards him and Nemo's wing shoots out, slapping him in the face. Nico sputters and stumbles back as Nemo curls up tighter, hiding his left arm.

 

Nico shakes his head and looks back at Nemo. "Nemo... Please."

 

Nemo stands up and walks out. "I don't even care anymore. Gossip all you want." he jumps through the trapdoor to his domain.

 

Nico looks confused and looks inside the closet. One of Deceit's old cloaks is in there. Nico frowns and picks it up, noticing a few wet spots on it. Something falls out and lands on the ground. Nico looks down and his heart stops when he catches sight of the thin piece of metal covered in a horrible stain. "No..." Nico looks back at the trapdoor. "Nemo..." he picks up the cloak and the razor and snaps his fingers sending them to his room. He tries to decide whether to go tell someone, or to go talk to Nemo. He goes to the trapdoor and tries to open it, but it won’t budge. He tries to sink in but reappears where he was standing. He sighs and heads out, almost going downstairs before he thinks better of sharing this with Patton and looks around to find Logan.

 

Logan and Virgil quietly exit George room. Logan sees Nico leaving his room. "Nico? Do you need something?" Nico looks over at them, emotions conflicting inside him. He waves them over to Nemo's room, but the door is closed and locked and this time he can't sink in. He sighs and leads them to his room. He picks up the cloak and the bloody razor off his desk and holds them up with a grim look. 

 

Virgil gasps and covers his mouth. "But... Why? He was... He was okay..."

 

Logan is shock he takes a deep breath. "Who else knows?"

 

"No one. I just found it right now. He left to his domain saying he didn't care..." Nico looks down and sets the items back on his desk, dropping into his chair and sighing.

 

"Who was with him before...this. what set him off?"

 

Nico sighs again. "Patton. Patton was massaging him, then they started making out and it got heated, but neither of them wanted it. But Nemo kept pushing and Patton said no. Patton said Nemo sounded lost and just wanted an escape, but Patton wouldn't give him that, so he just left... Patton's still downstairs, I think. Roman is with him."

 

Virgil bites his lip. "Lust and pain are the two things that you can still 'feel' when you're like that..."

 

Nico shakes his head. "Patton said it wasn't Lust." he says with a tense voice.

 

"Not the side, but the feeling." Virgil clarifies. "He was stuck in his head earlier and couldn't get away, so he was trying to distract himself, however that coping mechanism isn't healthy..."

 

"Sex is a rush and taxing on the body. Too much can kill you. I assume Patton knew this and is way he refused. Where is Nemo now?"

 

"His domain. I tried to get in, but he locked it..."

 

Logan sighs "Domains are hard to break into. For now, we will let him be. He will come back eventually. At least his domain will heal his wounds. What I'm trying to figure out is, do we tell Patton?"

 

"I don't know... It won’t help him to know but it will hurt him if we keep secrets from him." Nico rubs his face.

 

"We'll tell him eventually. Not right now. For now, we tell him Nemo's depression is acting up." Virgil says.

 

Logan nods "Alright let's just hope he doesn't get worst."

...  
  
Roman holds Patton. "What did I do wrong?"

 

"Nothing you stand your ground. You didn't want it and you know that he doesn't either." Roman rubs his arm. 

 

"I know but the lost look in his eyes. The pain and begging in his voice I want to help but he just ran from me." 

 

"I know, I know but you can't force help. Let him come to you." 

 

Patton dryly chuckles "Nemo said that to me about Logan." 

 

"Well he's right, you can't help someone who doesn't want it." 

 

"So, what do I do?"

 

"Wait, wait for him he'll come around he always does."

 

"I just want to be supportive of him."

 

"I know, and you are he just needs time Padre." 

 

"Ok I'll give him time." 

 

Roman gives him a squeeze. "We'll get through this. We always do." 

 

"Yeah... You know if I could have anything for my birthday, it would be for Nemo to be happy."

 

"He will be, but you also have to understand that he can't be happy constantly. He's going to feel like this from time to time and all we can do is help him through it." 

 

"Yeah, thanks Roman. I think I'm going to go cook. Lunch you know?" 

 

Roman let's him go. "Yeah, I do, want help?" 

 

"No, I'm fine I just want so alone time." Patton heads to the kitchen.

 

"Ok Padre we are here for you." Roman gets up and heads upstairs.


	50. That Distant Shore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions of self harm

Sham and Terra are in Sham’s room, talking and drawing their dragons. Sham suddenly looks up and frowns. “I won’t be back.” He goes to his closet and kneels down, crawling under the curtains until the floorboard turns to damp rock. He stands and looks around his domain, searching. He realizes what he felt isn’t in his domain, it’s outside it, yet it still feels like a part of himself. He starts towards the exit that leads to the Shores of Truth when he’s met with an invisible wall. He rubs his head and looks in the direction of the offensive block. He places a hand on it and closes his eyes. Yes. That’s where he needs to be, on the other side of this stupid wall. But how?

 

He walks the perimeter of the wall and finds it to be just as sturdy no matter which place he touches it. He sighs and leans against it, able to see the edge of the shoreline outside. He places his hands on the wall again and closes his eyes. “Don’t let me in. I don’t want to help. I don’t care what’s going on- AHHH!” He suddenly falls forward and lands on the ground. “Omph!” He looks back and sees he’s past the invisible barrier. He smiles and gets up, going down to the shore. It’s covered in a thick mist, making it harder to see much other than the dunes on his right and the cliff in the distance. He doesn’t see anyone, but something still calls him onward. He begins to hear the faint voice of someone singing. 

 

“Floating aaaround in de-ceptionnn bay.   
Hooold me down.  
Hold me downnnn.  
As I get closer, I'll just drift aaaaaway.  
Further now.  
Further now.”

 

The fog thickens the closer Sham gets to the cliff as the voice gets louder. 

 

“Too many waiting here-  
The past will always took my fear-  
Coz everything I'm hearing sounds too good to be true...  
Now the one that's approaching near,  
The words are warm and getting clear-  
I'll stand aside and proooobably let this one through...”

 

Sham takes to the trail and hikes quickly. 

 

“Floating aaaround in de-ceptionnn bay.   
Hooold me down.  
Hold me downnnn.  
As I get closer I'll just drift aaaaaway.  
Further now.  
Further now.”

 

Sham reaches the top, breathing heavily a bit. He sees Nemo sitting on the cliff edge, knees drawn up, shivering slightly. The ocean breeze plays with his hair as he sits there, unmoving, his lost and wandering voice carried away by the wind. He sings softly. 

 

“Wait for a moment I'll disappear-  
Fein to the light like a pioneer!  
Spinning on the ground like a merry-go-round-  
I'll try to un-do...  
The dark waterrrr on the visible sea-  
When the mind and the matter just didn't agree!  
In for a penny I'm in for a pound-  
What will be will be...”

 

Sham quietly walks closer, though he’s sure Nemo knows he’s here. Nemo sings the chorus again, and Sham joins him, they’re voices blending together in a harmony that no words can describe. It is a simple, yet powerful thing, that one song could express both father and son.

 

“Floating aaaround in de-ceptionnn bay.   
Hooold me down.  
Hold me downnnn.  
As I get closer I'll just drift aaaaaway.  
Further now.  
Further nowwww...”

 

Nemo stays there with his head on his knees. He’s careful to keep his arm hidden from Sham, but Sham gently comes over and takes his hand. Nemo sighs. “I’m sorry...” he says as if he’s disappointed Sham for doing this. Sham simply wraps him in a hug. Nemo cautiously hugs him back. “How did you get in? I thought I locked my domain...” _‘Unless I didn’t... but then why hasn’t anyone come? Unless they don’t care...’_

 

Sham pulls away, shaking his head. He grips Nemo’s shoulders and looks him in the eye. He pulls back and signs. ‘True. You are truth.’ He gestures to the fog around him. ‘Internal lies. Weak defense.’

 

Nemo nods slowly. “So... you were able to get through the barrier because my defenses aren’t as strong because of the internal lies chipping away at me?” Sham nods. 

 

Nemo sighs and rubs his face. “You shouldn’t be dealing with this. With me. You’re just a kid...”

 

Sham frowns and pulls Nemo’s hands away from his face, patting his cheek before hugging him again. He pulls away after a bit and signs. ‘I love you. I understand more than you know.’

 

Nemo nods sadly. “I’m sorry for how I reacted at breakfast...”

 

Sham shakes his head. ‘You fear me.’

 

“No. Not you. The one before you...” Nemo rubs his temples again. “I wrote it all down somewhere... what happened... when you’re older I’ll let you read it.” Sham crosses his arms. Nemo looks at him. “You’re right. You are more mature than we give you credit for, but you still have growing to do. Trust me. It can wait.” Sham sighs and relents. He lays his head on Nemo’s lap and lets him pet his hair. Nemo sighs, breathing in the refreshing sea air. “I’m not afraid of you... I... don’t think I’m afraid of what you can do. You and your abilities are beneficial... I’m just... scared of being... of being Deceit again...” 

 

Sham stays quiet and just listens, letting him work through his feelings out loud. “I hated everything that happened when I was... I... things happened in the dark side, then I came to the light side and was rejected and branded as the villain. And at the time, that was fair of them. I was the villain. And I thought I could handle it, but I desperately wanted to be a part of the family. Then we find out I’m actually Truth, and Deceit was my dark side, the voice in my mind that tormented me for years...” Nemo shakes his head. “I’m glad you’re here.” He gives Sham a squeeze. “I trust you and I love you so much. Never forget that?”

 

Sham purrs and smiles in response. ‘Never. I love you too. Dad.’ He signs. Nemo smiles and kisses Sham’s forehead. He knows there’s more he needs to work through, but it doesn’t concern Sham and he doesn’t want to involve him in it. He simply rests in the peace that Sham now knows he doesn’t hate him or fear him.

...

Terra comes down the stairs to the kitchen. "Hey Dad, feeling better?" He asked warming. Patton smiles at him. 

 

"Yeah just making lunch." He points at the stove. 

 

"Smells great." 

 

Patton walks to the cabinet "it will smell better in a minute." Patton opens the cabinet. He gets half a scream out before he passes out and hits the floor. Terra gets a second before he passes out as well overwhelmed in fear. A big spider jumps out if the cabinet and crawls on the floor going into a corner.

 

Virgil comes rushing down the stairs into the kitchen. "Terra, Patton!?"

 

Logan is behind him. He looks over them. "They seem to have just passed out." He looks into the corner. "I found a creepy crawling death dealer."

 

Virgil looks up and sees the spider. He smiles slightly. He’s always wanted a pet spider, but he knew Patton was afraid of them. He looks around and grabs a jar, quickly catching the furry arachnid and sinking out to his room. He puts the jar in a cubby in his bedside table. “I’ll be back little buddy.” He sinks out back to the kitchen.

 

Patton and Terra groan. "What happened?" Terra rubs his head. 

 

"You and Patton saw a spider and passed out." Logan guesses.

 

Patton pulls his knees up. "Yeah... Sorry kiddo."

 

“It’s okay.” Virgil rubs Patton’s back then moves over to Terra. “You good?” He asks.

 

"Yeah it just hit me really hard and fast. Also, I'm deadly afraid of spiders."

 

Virgil bites his lip and nods. _‘Okay. So, no one will know but me. That’s fine. Just so long as George doesn’t go digging through my room... maybe I should put it on a taller shelf...’_

 

"Did you hit your head?" 

 

"Yeah but I'm- Where's Dad?" Terra looks around but can't find Patton.

 

Virgil looks up. “Patton?” He stands up and looks around the commons. He turns to Logan, worry evident on his face.

 

Logan sighs he stands up. "I'll be back." He walks upstairs. 

 

"Funny that's what Sham said to me an hour ago."

 

Logan opens Patton's door. Patton is curl up on the bed. "Patton-"

 

"Can I just have a minute?" Patton begs

 

"Are you ok?"

 

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

 

"You got scared it's ok."

 

"Just stop I don't want to hear it."

 

"Don't push us away."

 

"You can't help someone who doesn't want help Logan. I'm fine, I just need a minute. I'm tired and just don't care anymore." 

 

Logan sighs "Ok Patton." Logan walks out and closes the door. He heads back downstairs he sees Virgil and Terra on the couch.

 

“Do you know why he went to his domain?” Virgil asks Terra.

 

Terra shakes his head. "No, he just said he would be back." He looks up. "Oh, Logan how's Dad?"

 

"He wishes to be alone for a while." Logan sits down.

 

Virgil sighs. “Should we try finding Sham?”

 

"No, I think he knows what he's doing." 

 

Logan tilts his head. "How so?"

 

"He's smarter than you think." Virgil nods and looks down. They hear giggling from the stairs. 

 

Nemo walks down with Sham on his shoulders, smiling a bit as Sham plays with his hair. Sham sees the others and waves with another giggle. Nemo offers them a hesitant smile. “Hey...” Virgil’s look tells him they already know. He avoids looking them in the eye and sets Sham down.

 

"Hey Dad and Sham." Terra waves.

 

"Hello Nemo." Logan nods. Sham giggles some more and pulls out a blue pearl from his pocket. 

 

Nemo looks a bit alarmed and excited at the same time. “Yes. Shh... go put it in my room. Remember, Patton can’t see it.”

 

Sham nods and races back up the stairs.Virgil smiles softly. “I see you found something.” 

 

Nemo nods. “Actually, Sham did. I’m hoping I can make it into a necklace in time.”

 

"Ooo a gift for Dad?" Terra smiles. Nemo nods.

 

“Patton and Logan’s birthday are coming up soon.” Virgil smiles and nuzzles Logan.

 

"Yes, I think Patton will love it." Logan holds Virgil.

 

"Something smells good whose cooking?" Nemo ask

 

"It was Dad before he got attack by a creepy crawling death dealer." Terra shivers. Logan rolls his eyes.

 

Nemo’s frown deepens. “Where is he? Is he okay?” He looks at the others. 

 

“He asked to be left alone for a bit...” Virgil says. 

 

Nemo closes his eyes. _‘I should have been here...’_ Sham comes back down the stairs. Nemo sighs. “Okay. I’ll finish lunch. Sham? Do you wanna help?” Sham beams and runs into the kitchen ahead of him. Nemo smiles slightly and looks around the kitchen, trying to piece together what Patton was making. Once he has an idea, he gets started and has Sham help him with some of the smaller steps.

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "Let's bring it up later." Logan whispers

 

"Bring up what?" Terra whispers back.

 

Virgil nods. He looks at Terra cautiously. “He’s... his depression was acting up earlier.” He whispers.

 

Terra frowns "Oh... Is that why Dad was sad earlier?"

 

"Yes." Logan answers. Virgil nods and looks at Logan. He gestures to Nemo with his eyes then points to his head and nods at themselves as to say, ‘he knows we knows’.

 

Terra looks at Virgil. "What are you not telling me?"

 

"Terra not now."

 

“He’s had thoughts of self harm...” Virgil says quietly. “I think...” He adds. Sham looks over at them from the kitchen.

 

Terra frowns. "Oh... Will he be ok?"

 

"We will help him." Logan assures

 

"Does Dad know?"

 

"No and let's keep it that way." Terra nods sadly.

 

Sham runs out, beaming and offering taste tests to them. Virgil takes his and smiles. He tastes it and hums. “Delicious, Sham.”

 

Terra takes it. "Thanks Sham." He ruffles his hair. He tastes it. "Mmm" he nods "This is good." Logan nods in agreement.

 

Sham giggles and runs back into the kitchen. “They don’t like it!”

 

Nemo smiles. “You wanna stir this?” He gestures to the stove. Sham nods and Nemo goes to grab a step stool for him. He sets it down and watches him carefully as Sham sets onto it and carefully stirs the pot. Nemo smiles at seeing him being cautious and goes to work on another part of the meal.

 

"He seems happier now." Terra comments "Maybe Sham got through to him."

 

Virgil nods but glances but unsurely. “Hey, can you guys tell everyone lunch is about ready?” Nemo calls.

 

"Sure!" Terra calls out and heads upstairs. He knocks on Nico's door. "Nico? lunch is ready."

 

“Thank you!” Nico calls out, still sitting at his desk in thought. “I’ll be there in a moment!”

 

"Ok!" Terra heads to Roman's room. "Roman lunch is ready." 

 

"Ok on my way." Terra heads to Patton's room.

 

"Dad lunch is ready." No response. "Dad?" No response he opens the door, but Patton isn't there. He sighs and closes the door. He heads to George's room. "George lunch is ready."George sleepily sits up. He sees Terra and makes grabby hands for him. Terra walks over and picks him up. "Enjoy your nap?" He smiles at him. George gives a small nod and leans on him. Terra heads downstairs. Sham looks up from setting the table and sees George. He suddenly stops, feeling sad. George sees Sham and curls into Terra. Sham sets the plates down and slowly comes over to them. George stares at him, eyes full of fear. Virgil watches them with worry and hope. 

 

‘I’m sorry.’ Sham signs. ‘I love you. I’m sorry.’ George stays silent a moment. He starts crying and reaches for Sham. 

 

Sham takes him from Terra and holds him as he cries quietly into Sham’s neck. “I... fowrgiwbe youu.” George whispers. Sham smiles and rubs his back. Virgil smiles and relaxes on the couch. Nemo watches them with a proud smile.

 

Terra kneels down and hugs them both. "How about later we talk about how to make sure this doesn't happen again?" Sham and George nod. "Alright for now Sham made some good food so let's eat!" Terra Pat's their backs and goes to sit down. George giggles and runs over to the table. Virgil and Logan go to join him. Sham gets up and helps Nemo bring the food out to the table. Roman and Nico come down the stairs and take their seats. 

 

Nemo notices Patton isn’t there and it saddens him a bit, but he doesn’t show it. He catches Nico glancing at him more than once. He hoped wearing a long sleeve wouldn’t attract this much attention, but it seems to have back fired. “So... birthday ideas anyone?” He tries to start a conversation. 

 

“Depends. Is it a surprise party or not?” Virgil asks. 

 

Nemo glances at Roman. “Well... we might need Logan’s help to make one of our ideas works...”

 

Roman raises an eyebrow then he remembers. "Oh, I was thinking we all go camping in the real world with Thomas!" 

 

"Cool!" Terra beams. Logan face shows interests.Nico gasps and smiles Sham and George make excited noises. 

 

Virgil looks skeptical. “And how’s this supposed to work?”

 

“Easy. Thomas goes camping and we just hang out in the real world with him.” Nemo smiles.

 

Logan looks over at Patton's chair. "I have one concern. Camp fires."

 

Nemo follows Logan’s gaze. “He and I can hang out away from the fire...” he thinks. He imagines go on a moonlit walk with Patton then presenting him with the necklace. He image makes him smile softly yet make the painful absence of his love all the stronger.

 

Logan nods "That could work but we should still ask." 

 

"He's scared and jumpy. Have you notice that he is constantly looking around like something is coming after him?" Terra comments. Virgil frowns and glances at Nemo. 

 

Nemo avoids his eyes. “Terra... have you sensed increased fear from him lately?”

 

“Or for that matter, all of us?” Virgil asks. Nico looks between Virgil and Nemo. Sham seems to be watching them all too.

 

"Yeah... Ever since he came back from the... Ink monster attack." He looks down. "I really shake him up." 

 

Roman nods "Yeah he wasn't doing well." Nemo bites his lip. Sham stands up and moves towards the stairs. 

 

“Where are you going, baby blep?” Virgil asks. 

 

“My room.” Sham answers and goes up the stairs. 

 

Virgil nods then frowns in confusion. “So... he’s not going to his room?”

 

Nemo bites his lip, considering what to do, but he trusts Sham to be safe. “I’m not sure. But I don’t think we need to worry...” Nico gives him and uncertain glance but doesn’t push it.

 

"Maybe he went to go talk to Patton? Though I don't know how he's going to find him." 

 

"What do you mean find him?" Logan raises his eyebrow. 

 

"Oh, he's not in his room."

 

Nemo looks nervously at Terra then up the stairs. “Maybe... Sham went to his domain?”

 

“But if Patton’s not in his room or our domains, his probably in his domain and he doesn’t like guests there.”

 

Nemo sighs. “Yeah... I know...”

 

“Besides, he can’t find Patton’s domain from his.” Nico says. 

 

Virgil raises a brow. “Sham’s domain is the Cave of Lies. You’d think there’d be a way to find it from there.”

 

“Or maybe Sham isn’t trying to find Patton’s domain... I used to have a web of lies in my room... maybe that’s what Sham is looking for.” Nemo shrugs. Virgil brightens at the mention of a web, then remembers he can’t tell anyone about his secret pet. He stuffs his mouth with food to keep quiet.

 

George looks at Virgil but doesn't speak. Logan thinks it over. "Well it might be best to just wait. He told me that you can't help someone who doesn't want it." Nemo looks down. Virgil tilts his head at George. His eyes suddenly widen. George looks away.

 

Virgil relaxes and rubs George’s back. “Thank you.” He whispers in his ear. George nods and gives a small smile. Virgil kisses his forehead and goes back to eating. 

 

“Well... what are you all doing for the rest of the day?” Nemo asks, trying to find something to do other than stare at a wall till bed, only to then stare at the ceiling. 

 

“Well... I wanted to talk to you privately about some birthday ideas.” Virgil says. 

 

Nemo’s heart clenches, knowing full well it’s not birthday ideas Virgil wants to talk to him about. He nods anyways. “Sounds good.”

 

Nico seems to understand too, though he doesn’t plan on being present. “Well... Roman and I could help you finish your chair?” He looks at Terra.

 

"Oh yeah that, is it too late to change the base color to pink?" He asked sheepishly.

 

"Of course! I would be upset if you didn't." Roman smiles at him and rub his back.

 

Nico nods. “We can put a white base coat, then you can put the pink over that.” He smiles.

 

"Na I'll just get him a new chair it would be faster." 

 

"Thanks Roman."

 

"Well I'll be in my room and start planning the camping trip." Nico nods. Nemo slowly finishes his food, dreading this conversation with Virgil. 

 

Virgil finishes his plate as well. “Hey, Nico? Do you mind if George hangs out with you guys?” He glances at Logan. 

 

 _‘Shit. They’re both gonna be there...’_ Nemo realizes. 

 

“Not at all!” Nico smiles. George looks at Nemo. He frowns and runs upstairs. 

 

"Where is he going?" Terra tilts his head.

 

Virgil’s eyes widen and he gets up. “George!” He runs upstairs. Nico looks at Logan with a bit of panic in his eyes. 

 

It suddenly clicks with Nemo and he almost cries. _‘The kids don’t need to know that!’_ He sinks out to his room and locks the door. Nico closes his eyes, glad he hid the cloak and razor.

 


	51. Medicate Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions of self harm

George runs into his room. Virgil runs in soon after him. “George?” George is curl up on the bed. He has eyeshadow under his eyes. He bites his lip.

 

Virgil slowly approaches him. “Hey...” he carefully sits down and rubs his back. “What’s up?”

 

"Nemo hurt." He mumbles

 

Virgil frowns. _‘Shoot...’_ he moves to petting George’s hair. “I know... I know sweetie and it’s not okay. Papa and I are gonna talk with him and make sure he doesn’t do it again...”

 

George nods "His arm. Why?"

 

Virgil sighs. “It’s complicated... it’s a bad habit that he’s struggled with for a while.” He simplifies.

 

George nods "You have a spider." He pokes him.

 

Virgil nervously laughs. “Yeah. But you can’t tell anyone, okay? Especially Patton and Terra. They’re both terrified of spiders.” He thinks for a moment. “Do you wanna see it?” George nods and his eyeshadow fades away. He crawls into his lap and holds on to him.

 

Virgil rubs his back and sinks out to his room. He sets George on the bed and pulls the jar out from the cubby. “You can’t open it, okay? Just look.” He carefully hands it to George.

 

George nods and looks at with Curiosity. "What's it name?"

 

"You should talk to Memeo." George looks at the spider. "I'm going to call you... Fuzzy." He giggles.

 

Virgil smiles. “Fuzzy it is. And I am, but Fuzzy will have to go bye, bye then.” He holds out a hand for the jar.

 

George pouts and puts the jar in his hand. "Ok Daddy."

 

Virgil ruffles his hair. “We can look at Fuzzy more tonight.” He gets up and goes to a cupboard, putting the jar behind some books. “We need to catch some insects for Fuzzy to eat, if you wanna try and do that while Papa and I are talking with Nemo? I’m sure Roman can get you an insect observation kit.” He comes back and picks George up. “Be sure to tell Papa and I all about your observations when we get back.” He smiles.

 

George giggles and smiles with excitement. "Ok."

 

“Remember, no one can know about Fuzzy.” Virgil kisses his forehead. George nods and zips his lips. Virgil smirks and goes down the hall to Roman’s door. He knocks. “Roman?”

 

"Come in! But be careful there is paint everywhere!" Virgil hears giggling. Virgil opens the door just enough to step in. Roman, Nico and Terra are on the floor covered in pink paint. Terra laughs "Hey guys so we made a mess."

 

Virgil smirks. “I can see that. Looks like you’re having fun, though. Hey! Roman? Can you conjure a bug carrier and magnifying glass for George? He’s going on a bug hunt.” He chuckles.

 

"Sure, but I don't know how many bugs you’re going to find." Roman snaps his fingers and it appears in George's hand. 

 

George squeals "Mawgic."

 

Virgil chuckles then thinks. “Then where did the thing come from?” He tries to ask carefully.

 

Roman tilts his head. "Thing? Can you be more specific?"

 

Virgil face palms. _‘Roman doesn’t know.’_ He makes sure Terra isn’t looking and goes over to Roman, whispering in his ear. “There was a spider in the kitchen and Patton and Terra fainted because of it.”

 

"Oh, they show up every once in a while. I don't know what purpose they have." He raises an eyebrow "You kept it didn't you." He whispers.

 

Virgil bites his lip. “Do. _Not_ tell anyone.” He whispers back. Roman winks at him. "I've summoned some bugs for George."

 

Virgil smiles. “Thank you.” He sets George down and kisses his head. “Go have fun.” George giggles and runs off.

 

Virgil moves to the door. “Have fun painting Roman.” He says to Nico and Terra with a smirk. 

 

Nico chuckles menacingly. “Ohhh... we will...” he gives Roman a dangerous look.

 

Virgil laughs and goes downstairs where Logan is finishing cleaning up lunch. “You think he’s already locked us out?” Virgil asks grimly.

 

"Yes, he sinks out right after you went after George."

 

Virgil sighs. “We’ll still try... George knows. That’s what upset him. I’m assuming Nemo figured that out...”

 

"How's George?" George runs around the common room eyeing the ground.

 

Virgil smiles. “On a bug hunt.”

 

Logan nods "Shall we try with Nemo?" Logan puts the last plate away.

 

Virgil nods and leads the way upstairs. He knocks on Nemo’s door. “Nemo?”

 

“Y-yeah?” Comes the timid response. 

 

“Can we come in?” Virgil asks softly. He hears the door unlock and opens it. They see Nemo curled up on his bed, wings tightly around himself, snakes slithering over him. Nemo turns and hides his tear stained face against the sheets.

 

Logan walks in and closes the door behind Virgil. "You know what we are going to talk to you about." 

 

Nemo curls up tighter, pulling his sleeves down more and holding his arm close. “Y-yeah.” He forces himself to speak. Silence won’t solve anything, but dang it! Why is he so scared?

 

Logan sits on his bed. "We are not mad." 

 

“I know.” Virgil reaches to pet his wing, but Nemo flinches and pulls away. Virgil takes his hand back and rests it in his lap with a frown.

 

"Why did you do it?" Logan asked calmly.

 

Nemo tries his best, but a sob still breaks past his lips. “I- I don’t know!”

 

“Yes you do...” Virgil says soothingly. Nemo cries more and stuffs his face down.

 

"Was it because of Patton?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. “Does- does he know?”

 

“No. Only Nico, Logan, and I know.” Virgil says. 

 

Nemo sniffles. “And George and Sham...”

 

"So only Terra, Patton and Roman don't know. We are here for you Nemo. You know that."

 

Nemo throws himself off the bed, snakes slithering away. He lands with a thud and cries into the carpet. “YOU DON’T NEED TO DEAL WITH THIS! THE KIDS SHOULDN’T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS!”

 

"Nemo how do you expect thing to get better if you don't let us help you?" Nemo goes silent a moment before crying loudly and slapping a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. Virgil slides off the bed and comes around to comfort him, but Nemo just crawls under the bed. Virgil sighs and sits on the ground.

 

"Why do you believe you need to hide from us? We know more than you think, we understand more than you think." Nemo just cries louder and buries his face into his wings. 

 

Virgil holds up a hand to signal for Logan to pause for a minute. “Hey... just breathe with me, okay, Nemo?” Nemo gives a small nod. Virgil starts the breathing exercise, and Nemo hesitantly follows. After a bit, Nemo calms down to quiet whimpers and sniffles. “There you go...” Virgil encourages. He thinks before softly asking. “Have you been journaling?” Nemo hesitates before nodding. “Would you mind us reading it?”

 

Nemo thinks. “Bring it to me. Second drawer. Desk.” Virgil nods and retrieves it. He slides it under the bed to Nemo and Nemo opens it, marking the pages he’s letting them read with a fold on the top corner. He slides it back to Virgil. And slowly crawls out from under the bed. Virgil smiles at him and sits on the bed, giving the journal to Logan.

 

Logan opens it to the first page he is able to read. "Do you want me to read aloud?"

 

“No. I don’t want to hear it again.” Nemo says. Logan nods and holds it so Virgil can see and starts reading.

 

The first page is an abandoned poem. _‘Nemo never was very good at poetry.’_ Virgil thinks fondly. 

 

 _Feeling a bit bad? I don’t care._  
Feeling a bit sad? I don’t care.   
Feeling a bit mad? I don’t care.   
Feel like dying. Well now I care!  


 

_No playing the victim. No playing the victim. No playing the victim. No being the victim, and-  
_

 

_Wait. When did play turn to be? I guess it remains to be seen. Would it be easier to not care? Would it be easier if no one cared?  
_

 

_Maybe. Because caring breeds feelings. Feelings breed drama. Drama creates victims.  
_

 

_Grew up on Disney and fairytales. Graduated to TØP, pullin’ at the heart strings. The bridge was NF, yeah, the music was real. It may have been dark, but it describes how I feel.  
_

 

_They’ve rejected me before they even know. I can’t put a mask on, my emotions are too strong. “Go numb.” It says. I will. I guess I’m willing to sacrifice my emotions to keep these things mine. I truly don’t care anymore. I started becoming more open and honest and look what happened. I am saying, living, and thinking lies. I was tired of them, I tried to escape them. But I guess their home._

 

_I have no one to talk to who understands. He’s been taken away. Everyone else is too fragile. You tell me to get help. Well, “help” is telling me how to think instead of letting me crash and fail and get hurt. Im tired of being told how and what to think. I need someone to help me figure out what /I’m/ thinking. I’m tired of being told how to think and not shown. I need to learn how to think, how to make sense of the mess. Your opinions don’t help, I’ve already got 50 in my head. I need away. How does one escape opinions? Can you escape them while you’re alive?  
_

 

_I wonder if I’m overreacting. I don’t want to die, I just want to sleep. To sleep for days and not wake up. Lue didn’t feed or start this. I’ve had this weed for years. You only noticed now. Maybe my mask is wearing thin? But apparently you can’t see how deep this goes, so you probably just saw the flares I sent before I was silenced. I guess you saw them again. You look around to find what could be contributing, but you never suspect yourself...’_

 

Virgil is nearly in tears by the time they finish reading. “How- how long ago was this?”

 

“A few days...” Nemo looks down and continues petting a snake. There are two more marked pages. 

 

_‘When you have a broken leg, people can see it and realize something is wrong. People can’t see your broken mind, so it must not be real. They don’t realize it until it’s too late and even then **that** can be seen as a selfish action. Why didn’t they think about the pain they leave their friends and family? Why didn’t that person care about then _ _Because we’ve been convinced that they (friends and family) don’t care about us. So why continue to suffer in this pain that no one else can see, that no one understands, that no one cares about?’_

 

Logan reads it and rereads it. He's trying to understand but emotions were never something he can understand. He doesn't know how to help. He can, nothing he can give is what he needs. He reads it again. He talks about another person in his head. Depression? Deceit? He hit a chance and he lost Deceit. Deceit could lie and protect him now he's forced to see the truth of how he feels. He thinks on his friends, but none can help. Patton would break down. Roman can only give pride and self worth that he needs but struggles to achieved. Logan rereads trying to make sense in the words put he just can't. It's beyond is understanding. He puts the book down.

 

Virgil picks it back up and clutches it, eyes glued to the pages. He goes to the final pages and there’s a drawing of a multitude of people standing on a cliff with the lyrics to ‘Bandito’ written in an artistic style, all in a purple pen. The next page shows a canyon meeting open plains, again lyrics written on the page. There’s a few more pages, all simple drawings with lyrics on them, or just lyrics by themselves. “I drew those instead of cutting.” Nemo says and fidgets with his sleeve. “I needed to create. Pen against paper is a calming thing. The movements are similar as well, though sometimes it’s not enough...”

 

The last page has chords written at the top, followed by words organized into a pattern. Virgil looks up at Nemo. “Would you be willing to play it?”

 

Nemo snaps to attention, having zoned out. “Huh?” Virgil shows him the page. “Oh, yeah. Sure.” Nemo takes the journal and goes to his piano. He sets the journal up lifts the cover on the keys, sitting down. Nemo places his fingers over the keys, tracing them a moment before a melody starts. He doesn’t even look at the book. He knows his song by heart. 

 

“I wonderrrr... into the daaarkest night...” he barely sings the first line before tears attack his eyes and blur his vision. 

 

“I wonder... into the mooorrning liiiight.  
I wonder... into the real life nightmares.   
I wonder... into the pitiful scaaares!  
I wonder... what it’s like to dreeeaaaaam...  
I wonder... what it’s like to sleep!?  
I wonder... what it’s like to die...  
I wonder... what it’s liiiiikeee tooo flyyyyyyy!?”

 

The intensifying of the melody barely does justice in showing the swelling storm of emotions inside of himself. 

 

“I wonderrrrrr! I wonderrrrr! I won-DERRRRRR! Oh I wonder...”

 

The keys come to a pause and he plays single chords on the last line. 

 

“I wonder... what it’s like to die...  
I wonder... what it’s liiike to fly...?”

 

He plays the last note and lets it ring out before pulling away from the piano and bringing the journal back to them. Virgil smiles at him. “That was beautiful.”

 

Nemo gives him a hesitate smile back. “Thanks...”

 

Logan nods in agreement. "Very well done."

 

Nemo smiles a little wider. “It’s the only one I play of mine anymore...” he looks down and sighs.

 

"You compose that?" Logan asked surprised.

 

“Yes.” Nemo looks a little sheepish. “I’ve written a few...”

 

"I'm more impress now." 

 

Nemo looks at him. “Really? I thought it was... too repetitive...”

 

"Most music is." Logan shrugs

 

Nemo smirks and shakes his head. He nods to the journal. “The first few pages you read were supposed to be a rap. It ended up becoming a rant. I’ve never been good at poetry.” He sighs. Virgil moves to rub his back and this time Nemo lets him.

 

"Yes, well I must um confess that I too listen to NF." Logan blushes.

 

Nemo looks up at him. “REALLY!?”

 

Virgil laughs. “Even I didn’t know that.”

 

"I find it to be good venting material and I like how 'real' it is. I never cared for the rappers that gloat about themselves."  

 

Nemo smile gets bigger and he nods excitedly. “Is music a communication tool for you too?”

 

Virgil jumps in at Logan’s confused expression. “Like how we talked about puppets being used for effective communication purposes?”

 

"Oh, um yes sometimes when I get frustrated. I know it's not what you expected of me because I do not sing-" 

 

“OEJDBDND!” Nemo makes incomprehensible sounds which Virgil smirks at. “Okay. One. It doesn’t matter if you sing or not. Music can touch anyone. Two. I’ve heard you rap, and you are amazing, and I will fight anyone who says otherwise, including yourself. THREE! Don’t make assumptions about what we think of you and try to live under those assumptions! You don’t need to hide who you are and trying to fit yourself into a box is only going to make you feel worse.”

 

 _'Sounds familiar'_ Logan nods "Thank you. I will say during the whole brake up situation I may or may not have been listening to IRobot on repeat." Logan blushes again.

 

Nemo smiles. “I love that song...” Virgil nods and plays with his hoodie’s drawstrings. “You already know I love Twenty One Pilots-“

 

“Really? I couldn’t tell at _all_.” Virgil interrupts Nemo with a giggle.

 

Nemo smirks. “No. I hate them. I despise them. Worst band ever. Absolute trash.” He pauses. “That physically hurt me to say...” Virgil laughs. 

 

Nemo shakes his head. “Have you heard Of Monsters and Men?”

 

"No, I haven't." Logan looks interested though. Nemo pulls out his phone and searches up a song.

 

Logan listens to the song. "Hmm it's too slow for my taste." He shrugs. 

 

Nemo smirks. "Yeah, usually me too. It's a good calm down song though..."

 

As the song goes on, Virgil's expression changes to one of concentration then realization. "Is this the one that inspired that story you wrote?"

 

Nemo nods. "This song has helped me through a lot. Quite a few late-night crying sessions happened while listening to this..." He smiles sheepishly and shrugs.

 

"Breathe in, breathe out.  
Let the human in.  
Breathe in, breathe out.  
And letttt it in..."

 

Logan nods "Music is powerful." Nemo scrolls through his phone and squeals, nearly dropping it. 

 

"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!? NEW TWENTY ONE PILOTS!?" Virgil asks, getting excited.

 

Nemo beams. "Unfortunately, no. We still have a year to wait for that. BUT NICO COLLINS JUST UPLOADED!" He clicks on the song and looks at Logan apologetically. "Sorry. This... turned into a bop sech." He smiles sheepishly. Logan nods to the beat. Virgil and Nemo smirk at each other. Nemo fights back tears. _'I swear... I identify with almost every song...'_

 

" I just want you to be happy...  
Even if it’s not with me...  
Even if it’s not with me!!!"

 

Nemo hands Logan his phone. "You wanna play some of your songs?"

 

"Oh, um ok." Logan takes the phone and starts searching. Nemo winks at Virgil who smiles and shakes his head. Virgil nods his head to the beat. As the song plays, Nemo can't help but think of his conversation on the cliff in his domain with Sham about his wisdom beyond his years. He lays down and just listens, letting the song bring up memories and emotions he thought he forgot how to feel or remember. Logan plays the sound and puts the phone down. "Remember This" by NF. Virgil nods his head to the beat with a smile. As the song plays, Nemo can't help but think of his conversation on the cliff in his domain with Sham about the young side's wisdom beyond his years. He lays down and just listens, letting the song bring up memories and emotions he thought he forgot how to feel or remember.Logan nods to the sound a little embarrass to rap it. Virgil looks at Logan, noticing the face of 'resisting to bop', as Nemo calls it. He smiles softly and takes Logan's hand, giving him an encouraging squeeze. Logan takes a deep breath.

 

"Yeah, they say you got into music, you signed up to be hated  
That's kinda weird cause I don't remember signing my name up  
Coming from people that give advice but never take none  
I like my privacy, but, lately, I feel it's invaded  
I heard that life's too short, don't let it pass you by  
We waste a lot of time crying over wasted time  
It's not about what people think, it's how you feel inside  
My biggest failures in life are knowing I never tried, woo!  
I look at the world from a different angle  
People change, even Satan used to be an angel  
Think twice before you're bitin' on the hand that made you  
Don't believe what you believe just 'cause that's how they raised you  
Think your own thoughts, don't let them do it for you  
Say you want a drink, don't wait for people to pour it on you  
Cut out the lies, stay close to the people you know are loyal  
Grab your own glass and fill it, don't let your fear destroy you, woo!"

 

Nemo feels silent tears trail down his face and he quickly wipes them away. 'Cut out the lies, stay close to the people you know are loyal.' Repeats in his mind. 'Stop pushing us away.' He hears the others saying on multiple occasions. 'Stop running.' He sighs and scoots closer to Logan and Virgil, laying his head in Virgil's lap.

 

Virgil looks down at him and pets his hair with a smile. "I think he likes it when you rap." Nemo blushes slightly and hums.

 

Logan blushes "Well... I... thank you. I can rap rap god." he mutters almost too quiet to hear.

 

Nemo suddenly shoots up and stares at Logan expectantly. “Please do.” Virgil laughs.

 

"Oh, I don't know I don’t like to show off." He blushes darker.

 

“DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!” Nemo chants. 

 

Virgil laughs more. “RAP! RAP! RAP!”

 

"Ok, ok fine but I'm only doing the part I know you want to hear."  Nemo tilts his head."There is a fast part in the song that is extremely difficult to do. When people say 'I can do rap god' they mean that part of the song." Logan explains. "I don't really like Eminem I only learn this as a challenged of my skills." 

 

Nemo nods in understanding. “Well, you conquered heavydirtysoul, so I’m certain you can do it!” He beams. 

 

Virgil chuckles. “Logan, I think you have a fan...”Logan chuckles and takes a deep breath

 

"Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed,   
Uh, sama lamaa duma lamaa you assuming I'm a human  
What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman  
Innovative and I'm made of rubber  
So that anything you say is ricocheting off of me and it'll glue to you  
I'm devastating, more than ever demonstrating  
How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating  
Never fading, and I know that the haters are forever waiting  
For the day that they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating  
'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated  
I make elevating music, you make elevator music"

 

As Logan finishes, they notice that he was rapping it faster than it is originally supposed to be rapped. Logan takes a deep breath and leans back. Nemo stares, jaw dropped. He falls down on the bed. “I- I think I died.”

 

Even Virgil looks shocked. “H-how?”

 

"Months of practice."

 

“I’m fine! Just got murdered by Logan’s rapping skills! No worries!” Nemo shouts, waving his arms, still staring at the ceiling in shock.

 

Logan chuckles "My apologies I will see you in three days."  Nemo groans. Virgil laughs lightly. "Well I don't think I can top that in skills so" Logan shrugs "I think that is enough showing off." 

 

“You’ve been doing parts of songs... what about a whole song? What do you think Nemo? I heard something about levitating in that last one?” Virgil smirks. 

 

Nemo slowly looks at Virgil, grinning. “I don’t know if he’s heard it before, though...”

 

"What are you two talking about?"

 

“Twenty One Pilots. What else.” Virgil says and pokes Nemo’s side. “Yo, bird. You can learn to levitate with just a little help.”

 

Nemo laughs. “But I’m a vulture who feeds on pain.”

 

“Well, I’ll lean on my pride, cause I’m a lion.” Virgil winks. 

 

“Maybe so, but I don’t believe they hype.” Nemo rolls over and smirks, getting ready for the reference war. 

 

“Good. Cause you better stay with me, my blood.”

 

“Have to, cause I don’t know which way I’m goin’.”

 

“Oh, you better stay in your lane boy...” Virgil grins. 

 

“Can’t. I need you to save my heavy dirty soul.”

 

“Unfortunately, I’m stuck on an isle of flightless birds.”

 

“With no one to confide? Eight days ‘straight’, eight hours each, and not one line?”

 

“Oh no. It’s just poetry divided.” 

 

“Unfortunately, I obviously can’t write poetry.” Nemo gives up. Virgil ruffles his hair with a winner’s smirk.

 

Logan smirks and claps "Well done Virgil." Virgil beams. 

 

Nemo hisses. “I WILL AVENGE MY TITLE AS THE TØP KING!”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you will, cause you’re a Bandito.” Virgil still smirks. 

 

“Then evvvvverryone gather around for a show. And watch as this maaan disappears as we know! Do me a favor and try to ignore... as you watch me- HIM FALL THROUGH A BLATANT TRAP- DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRR!!!” Nemo sings. Virgil can’t lie, him saying ‘me’ makes him a little worried, but he still smiles. “Cause, like. I have a trapdoor?” Nemo offers a smirk and points to the trapdoor next to his desk.

 

Logan looks at Nemo. "I do hate to bring the mood down but Nemo... you know we can't let you keep hurting yourself." Logan looks at him with a carrying nature.

 

Nemo bites his lip and looks down. “I know...”

 

"Do you have any items that could be used to injure yourself?" Nemo fidgets with his fingers and doesn’t look up. Virgil places his hand over Nemo’s. "Nemo, I understand that we don't help as much as we think we do but please let us at least keep your body safe while you work with your mind." 

 

Nemo sighs. “I... I had a pack of razors... I was working on a project... they’re next to the speaker on my desk...”

 

Logan gets up and picks them up and sends them to his room. "I know you have it hard. In ways that I can't fully understand. I think next time instead of trying to tell you want to do I'll just listen to you." Nemo smiles at him thankfully. 

 

Virgil continues rubbing his hand and smiles. “What project were you working on?” He asks curiously. 

 

Nemo shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter anymore... Even if I finished it I wouldn’t be able to look at it without thinking about what I did...” he looks ashamed. “I was really looking forward to it too... I just can’t trust myself with a knife apparently...”

 

"Maybe one day you can." Logan sits down next to him.

 

Nemo nods and leans on Logan. “I can never do _it_ when other people are in the room... it just feels like I’m betraying them. And I am... I guess that’s why I hide. It’s easier to believe something doesn’t exist if you can’t see it...” Logan nods

 

"Medicate me I don’t want your empty help  
I already have these conversations with myself  
Don’t you dare say you know where I’m coming from  
You know me just as well as the stranger I’ve become."

 

Logan sings softly. He remembers when that song talks to him about hiding his feelings. Now he sees who this song describes more. Nemo starts crying again and slides off of Logan’s shoulder, his head landing in his lap. Virgil rubs his back. _‘And Logan said he couldn’t sing...’_ he smiles softly at both of them.

 

"I said I don't like singing." He sighs "My apologies I didn't mean to make you cry Nemo."

 

Nemo shakes his head. “No- good tears.” He manages. “Nico Collins?”

  
"Correct" Logan nods

 

“M-more?” Nemo asks quietly. “Please...” Logan nods

 

"Three strikes but I need another antidote  
So high even though I think I burned my throat  
Need to silence, all the words, better left unsaid  
I would rather be a liar, than revel in the fire  
Of a fragile mind  
But it isn’t mine, no  
But it isn’t mine  
  
Red eyes looking back at what I reminisce  
Tryna find what I did to turn me into this  
I’ve seen better days, rolling on a better lane  
Where did I go wrong?  
It’s been raining for a while  
Clouded in denial  
I've been overthrown  
This is not a home, no  
This is not a home"

 

Nemo strains to listen to every word, feeling as if they were from his own heart. He clings to Logan as the tears keep flowing, quietly whimpering. Virgil continues rubbing Nemo’s back before moving to his wings. Nemo pulls his wing out of Virgil’s hand and he goes back to his back.

 

"Medicate me I don’t want your empty help  
I already have these conversations with myself  
Don’t you dare say you know where I’m coming from  
You know me just as well as the stranger I’ve become  
  
I’m fine, but I need to take another hit  
Just tired, but I know that I’m so full of shit  
Cracks in the mirror make it even clearer  
So I turn my head  
I’m an illustrated pretense  
Begging for a recess  
Drowning in the low  
Carried by the undertow  
The undertow"

 

Nemo had often thought that being a liar, a pretender, would be better than dragging down his family. He remembers the blood red eyes when Depression or Deceit had possessed on of his family. He remembers how much he’s lied when he’s said he’s fine, but he was just trying to spare his family. He remembers looking in the mirror one day and seeing Deceit grinning back at him. He had screamed and left a small crack in it from throwing a bottle at the reflection, only for it to disappear and morph into himself. He thinks of how he went on his ‘pioneer trip’ and how the ocean had drug him under. He sings along with Logan with a broken voice.

 

“Medicate me I don’t want your empty help…  
I already have these conversations with- my-self.  
Don’t you dare say you know where I’m coming from!  
You know me just as well as the stranger I’ve become...”

  
"Do you know the feeling when  
The earth tries to defeat you?  
Outta breath and you’re running out of faith now  
Pray to god that he’s gonna give me strength now  
I don’t think the truth is gonna set me free  
There is no vacancy, no vacancy  
  
Medicate me I don’t want your empty help  
I already have these conversations with myself  
Don’t you dare say you know where I’m coming from  
You know me just as well as the stranger I’ve become"

 

“Is there any way out?  
Is there any way out now?  
Is there any way out?”

 

Nemo sings alone before screaming with his heart in his voice, “OR AM I TOO LAAAATEEEE!?”

 

"Medicate me I don’t want your empty help  
I already have these conversations with myself  
Don’t you dare say you know where I’m coming from  
You know me just as well as the stranger I’ve become  
  
Medicate me I don’t want your empty help  
I already have these conversations with myself  
Don’t you dare say you know where I’m coming from  
You know me just as well as the stranger I’ve become"

 

Logan hugs Nemo and pets his head. Nemo cries into him. “I am Nemo Truth Sanders. I struggle with depression. I am less sane at times. My family loves me. They love me and they _are_ there for me. You are here for me.” He talks to himself. 

 

Virgil smiles proudly and continues rubbing his back. “Yes. Yes, we are.”

 

"We love you and you know I'm picky with who I trust." 

 

Nemo nods and smiles. “Thank you for believing in me...”

 

"Your strong, stronger than you think. It's just hard to see it sometimes, but I'm willing to listen if you're willing to talk." 

 

Nemo nods and curls up into Logan. “I’m tired right now, but I feel a lot better... thank you, guys...”

 

“Of course.” Virgil says.

 

Logan nods "It doesn't have to be now." Nemo sighs contently and closes his eyes. Logan massages his head. He looks at Virgil. Virgil looks at Logan. He nods in understanding and takes Nemo into his lap. Nemo hums but doesn’t open his eyes. Something tries to tell him he’s wasting their time now, but he shuts it up and just lets himself relax.

 

"You’re never wasting my time." Logan says, 'out of nowhere'. Virgil looks confused. 

 

Nemo just smiles. “Thanks.” _‘Was I making you uncomfortable?’_

 

_'No, I don't mind holding you. My past with Patton makes if very uncomfortable to hold him and I just don't have that type of trust with others.'_

 

 _‘Except Virgil.’_ Nemo smirks. 

 

Virgil looks between them. “Are you guys mind speaking?”

 

"Yes" _'And yes Virgil too, he's the first and got me out of my shell.'_

 

_‘Yeah... he’s good at that...’_  
  


 

Virgil smirks and shakes his head. “Okay.” He figures if they want him to hear it, they’d speak out loud. And he doesn’t mind not knowing. There’s something’s Nemo’s more comfortable sharing with other people than himself, and that’s okay.   
  


 

_‘Is Virgil jealous of not being in the conversation?’_

 

Logan chuckles _'Na I have seen him jealous that is the look of understanding. Also, just to make it clear I'll hold you as long as you don't get too loving with me. Does that make sense?'_

 

_‘Yeah, of course. Thanks.’_

 

 _‘No problem.'_ "Nemo... why did you run from Patton?"

 

Nemo bites his lip. “I... didn’t mean to run...”

 

"Yes, but that doesn't answer why, I'm asking for Patton benefit for later." 

 

Nemo gives a small nod and closes his eyes. “I- I don’t know. I-“ he bites his tongue. “I don’t remember...” Virgil frowns slightly.

 

“If I say any reason, I’m lying. There was no reason to run...” Nemo says sadly.

 

Logan nods "I understand." 

 

Nemo opens his mouth to say _‘No you don’t’_ but thinks better of attacking the people who are trying to help him.

 

"What would you like for dinner?"

 

“I don’t know... I wasn’t planning on having dinner...”

 

“Nemo...” Virgil says in a warning tone. 

 

“I’m just not hungry.”

 

"Yes, but you still need to eat. I was asking for later though. I just wanted to plan ahead." 

 

“Yeah... I know. Whatever is fine.” Nemo closes his eyes. 

 

“Nemo, you can’t keep living in these habits...” Virgil says.

 

"Do you still want to go on the camping trip?"

 

Nemo nods. “But like you said, we still need to ask Patton if that’s what he’d like. And don’t mention everyone else. Just act like only Roman and you know, otherwise he’ll say yes just to make the rest of us happy...”

 

"That is a Patton thing to do." 

 

Nemo nods, looking sad. “He spent too much on me... I just ended up draining him and nothing changed...” he looks ashamed.

 

  
"Draining him?"

 

“Figuratively.” _‘I hope.’_ “He would be up with me for hours after nightmares... I think one time I hit him, thinking he was Malice... he’s always there trying to encourage me. He gave me a massage when I wouldn’t talk and then I turn around and just leave when he won’t fuck me-“ Nemo slaps a hand over his mouth. 

 

“Did you actually want him to?” Virgil asks gently. Nemo closes his eyes and shakes his head in shame.

 

"Do you think that might be the reason he wouldn't let you?" Nemo thinks a moment before hesitantly nodding.

 

"He will come back I know he will. He just needs some time alone." 

 

Nemo nods slowly. “Has Sham gotten back yet?”

 

"Not that we know of. I'm not even sure where he went." Logan admits

 

Nemo sighs and sits up. “We should go find him... it’s getting to be too long and I’m getting worried...”

 

Logan stand up. "Ok." Virgil stands as well, and they head down the hall to check the mind scape to see if he’s returned or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fun fact, the journal entries, drawings, and orignal song in this chapter were all actual things in my own journal. I wanted to use them to help other people know that they aren’t the only ones who feel this way, so I thought it would be cool to put them in Nemo’s journal. I do genuinely hope that these fics help you in some way, the same that they’ve helped me. I love you all. Stay alive. -Space


	52. No More Suffering Patton

Sham rises up in his domain. He walks down the caverns until he reaches the one with the web of lies. The giant snake rises up. “STAY!” Sham shouts at it and it backs into the shadows. He smiles and walks closer to the web. He traces it gingerly until he finds a light blue strand. He follows it as it heads up towards the ceiling and down a smaller tunnel, it’s glowing pulses lighting the way. The tunnel leads to a small cavern that contains a smaller web, all the strands light blue. He hears whispers and pieces of lies and half lies. He again traces the web with his fingers. 

 

 _‘Nemo’s going to leave me. I can’t help him.’_ Sham just closes his eyes and listens to them as his fingers travel the intricately woven web.  _'I'm losing him, I'm useless, I'm broken, he doesn't need me, he doesn't want me, I'm not scared, I don't have nightmares, i'm fine, terra did nothing wrong, it wasn't his fault, i'm not jumpy, I can fix this myself, I can fix me, I need to get rid of these bottles...'_

 

Sham pulls away and nods. He looks around. He has to get to Patton. He thinks for a moment. Nemo’s been to Patton’s domain. He goes back to the main web and finds the glowing yellow strand, following it to another cave. This web is much larger and pulsing furiously. He frowns at that but can’t let it distract him. He goes to the edge of the web, figuring the lie he needs- wait. It’s not a lie he needs to find. It’s a _secret_. And who’s in charge of secrets? “George.” He whispers to himself and nods, sinking out to his room. He cautiously looks around. The adults can’t see that he’s back. He runs quietly down the hall and checks downstairs. He sees George staring at the ground, no one else in the room. He walks closer. “Bye, George.”

 

"Sham! Look at the bugs I found!" George hold up and clear box that holds ladybugs, and different types of beetles.

 

Sham smiles. “Not cool! Why are you collecting them?”

 

"For fun" _'It's a secret.'_

 

Sham smiles but doesn’t push it. This isn’t what he’s here for. “I don’t need your help.”

 

George tilts his head then gasps he smiles. "This way!" he crawls under his bed.Sham smiles and follows him.

 

There is a tunnel under his bed they crawl into it and soon back it to the other side. "Welcome to the forest of secrets!" George yells with a smile. 

 

Sham beams. “I don’t need to find Nemo’s. Can you help?”

 

George nods and runs he looks at leaves then stops at a pile. "Here! Be careful the forest doesn't like it when you look at too many." 

 

Sham tilts his head, but nods. “Not looking for Patton’s domain.” He starts looking through the leaves. 

 

‘Admires Logan.’ ‘Making a necklace for Patton.’

 

“Has a biting kink?” Sham tilts his head and frowns in confusion. “What’s that mean?”

 

George looks over and shrugs "I don't know." 

 

“Hmm.” Sham tosses it away and keeps looking. “Not here!” He exclaims and smiles after searching a bit. 

 

‘Patton’s domain leads to Nico’s.’

 

George nods then frowns when he sees a tail. The forest starts to turn red. "You need to leave now." George warms. Sham scratches his head and feels ears. He looks confused, but nods. He thanks George and sinks out to his room again. He feels his head and finds the ears gone. He peaks his head out the hall. Still clear. He runs to Nico’s room and through the doorway to his domain. He carefully runs down the stairs, descending into the cold. He arrives at the bottom and looks around at all the halls. He bites his lip nervously. This was going to be tougher than he thought. He looks down at the leaf in his hands.

 

‘Patton’s domain leads to Nico’s.’

 

‘That’s not very helpful.’ Sham sighs and looks around. He tastes the air, though it’s difficult to track anything, it all tastes the same. He picks a hall that seems to be leading down and runs, not wanting to waste any time. Eventually he is met with a dead end and a door. He squeals, happy he was able to pick the right hall. He opens the door and head through. He steps into what seems to be a movie theater, down in the back corner near the screen, where an emergency exit would be in a real theater. He ducks under the chairs and carefully looks around. Patton sits watching an old memory, a happy one. He holds up his sad bottle and looks ready to drink it.

 

Patton is about to drink it before he stops and sighs. The memory turns off. "I know you're there." Sham stays down. _‘There’s no one there. You’re just imagining things.’_ Patton thinks. Sham frowns slightly. He keeps discovering abilities he didn’t know he had. Patton shakes his head and downs the bottle. A sadder memory plays and Patton begins to cry.

 

Sham covers his mouth. He looks back at the memory and back at Patton. He wants to reach him, but he knows now’s not the time. _‘This must be what he meant about getting rid of the bottles. But if it was in the web, that means it’s a lie. He doesn’t have to get rid of them! But how do I tell him that without him throwing me out? Can I keep him from erasing my memories? I can manipulate memories, right? Or at least... the snake man was... but I am Deceit too. I’m a nicer Deceit! Ugh! What do I do?’_

 

Patton soon wipes away his tears. He takes deep breaths before summoning another bottle. Fear. He frowns at it, but it has to be done. He drinks it. The memory changes to the kitchen fire and Patton screams covering his eyes but he can still see it, still feel it. Sham looks at the memory before looking at Patton. _‘Now.’_ He gets up and runs to Patton. He wraps him in a hug. _‘You’re okay. It’s over. It’s a memory. A fear. Fears cause cognitive distortions. They are fueled by lies. You’re safe now.’_ Patton hears in his mind as Sham rubs his back. Patton gasps and slowly calms down. He holds onto Sham not realizing its him. _‘You’re okay. You’re safe.’_ Sham continues rubbing Patton’s back, thinking ahead of a plan for when Patton realizes Sham is in his domain.

 

Patton takes deep breath and finally calms down. He then snaps up and looks at Sham. "SHAM!? You're not supposed to be here."

 

Sham winces and runs. _‘There’s no one here.’_ He tries again as he disappears amongst the chairs.

 

Patton shakes his head and stands up. "Sham come out right now." 

 

_‘There. Is. No. One. Here. You’re talking to thin air.’_

 

Patton holds his head "I'm going crazy, Sham doesn't even know where my domain is." He sits down. He looks back at the screen and summons another bottle. Green, Jealousy. He drinks it and watches memories of Virgil and Logan being a happy couple. He scowls at it. Sham frowns, but he knows jealousy only puts someone in a defensive state. He waits.

 

Soon that wears off. Patton sighs he feels sick. _'No, you’re not sick you can do this, you have to do this, you deserve this.'_ Patton takes a deep breath and summons another bottle orange he's actual not sure with one this is. He shrugs and drinks it. Memories play and he starts to feel really insecure. _'I'm not good enough for him...'_

 

Sham overhears Patton’s internal lies, being in close proximity to him. ‘ _You don’t deserve this.’_ He thinks a moment before changing his approach.  _‘I don’t deserve this. I need to stop. I’m making myself sick. I don’t have to do this. I am good enough for him. He loves me, I love him. Would he want me to suffer like this?’_

 

Patton sighs "Yeah... he suffers when I don't want him too. We don't always get what we want." 

 

_‘No. Falsehood. He hurts him when you’re suffering.’_

 

"It hurt me to see him suffer. Maybe we can suffer together?' He summons another orange bottle. He drinks it he feels like throwing up. He groans _'He deserves better than me.'_

 

 _‘Ugh!!!!!’_ Sham mentally groans to himself, outside of Patton’s mind. He gets up and goes over to him. _‘Falsehood.’_

 

"Sham? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

 

_‘That doesn’t matter. What matters is you. This is making you sick. You need to stop.’_

 

Patton shakes his head. "You don't understand, please leave you shouldn't be here." He summons another blue one.

 

Sham growls and grabs Patton’s hand before he can take it. _‘I understand that you’re making yourself sick when you don’t have to.’_ He makes Patton put the bottle down before sinking into the commons with him.

 

Nemo looks back at them, about to head up the stairs. “SHAM! PATTON!” Virgil and Logan come running down the hall. 

 

“Pat not sick. Please don’t help.” Sham frowns.

 

"I'm fine." Patton takes a step and is becomes dizzy. He starts to sway and fall.

 

Nemo catches him, heart beginning to race. "PATTON!?"

 

"Wasn't taking bottled emotions. Only a few of them." Sham says. Nemo looks at him, horrified. Virgil looks at Logan.

 

"No, I took 20 if you're going to rat me out at least get it right." 

 

"20 Patton!? You can't do that." Logan walks up to him.

 

"What do you know?"

 

"I know that you're so dizzy you can't even look me in the face." 

 

Patton's eyes do wander. He closes his eyes and groans "It will past."  Sham sighs and shakes his head. Nemo lifts him up and carries him to his room. "Nemo put me down I can walk just fine." He waves his arms around.

 

Virgil looks at Sham. "Where did you find him?" Sham shrugs. Virgil tilts his head. Maybe Sham was wiser than they've given him credit for... Sham slides off the couch and follows the others.

 

Nemo shakes his head. "No. You're resting." he pushes Patton's door open and walks in.

 

His closet is open, and it does look like he is missing some bottle but there are two giant fear bottles.

 

"Patton..." Logan eyes the fear bottles

 

"Don't asked I'm not talken" Nemo frowns and ignores it, sitting down on the bed, back turned to it, and pets Patton's hair.

 

Sham walks in. "Dad. Stay silent. Or I will." Virgil raises a brow at Sham's tone.

 

"Sham no just leave it be." Patton begs curling into Nemo.

 

Sham sighs and looks down. "You were healing yourself... You don't need to stop." Nemo looks at Sham, wide eyed, then down at Patton. "Defiantly in a physical way." Sham reassures Nemo, who sighs slightly but still frowns.

 

"Emotional health is just as important as physical..." Nemo says, holding Patton close.

 

"I'm fine it has to be done anyway."

 

"Not like this!" Nemo exclaims. "Patton! You're almost in a coma AGAIN!"

 

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER? I go in a coma as much as you die!" Patton eyes go wide and covers his mouth.

 

Nemo looks sad. _'I can't help him... I don't know how...'_ "I'm sorry." he whispers. Virgil looks mildly shocked. Sham remains unmoving, as if watching something the others can't see.

 

Patton looks down. "I didn't mean it..." he mumbles _'Idiot this is why he deserves better.'_  

 

Sham growls and stomps over, grabbing Patton's shoulders and shaking him. "Do hold onto those liessssss!" he hisses. Nemo looks confused and concerned.

 

"Sham stop shaking me." Patton holds his head. He has a headache. 

 

Sham frowns and let’s go. "Stay up. Work." he orders. Virgil glances at Logan to check if he's seeing the same Sham he is.

 

Logan has his arms crosses and he is looking at Patton. He waits to see if Patton will confess but doesn’t, he sighs. "Nemo Patton thinks you deserve better than him." 

 

"Shut up Logan!" Patton yells. Logan doesn't flinch. 

 

Nemo looks at Logan then at Patton. "Why?" he asks in an almost heartbroken voice. "Why do you think you're not good enough for me?"

 

"I can't help you, I'm a disaster and a crybaby and you deserve someone who can make you happy."  

 

Nemo looks shocked and horrified. "You think anyone else can make me happier than you!? I've had my overly emotional times and you've accepted me! Why do you think I wouldn't accept you and still love you!? We're both highly emotional, and that's okay. And no one can help me. The only person who can is myself." he kisses Patton's forehead. "I love you, Patton. No one else could ever take your place in my life."

 

Patton gives him a weak smile and curls into him. "I'm sorry I told you no."

 

"Don't be. You kept a healthy boundary." Nemo lifts Patton's face to look at him. "Thank you. For keeping us safe."

 

Patton gives a warmer smile. Then looks down. _'I'm still broken though...'_ Nemo rubs his back and bites his lip. He doesn't want to invade Patton's mind, but if he's not talking to him...

 

"Everyone is perfect." Sham says. "And no one has times where they are broken."

 

Virgil looks confused. _'How many mind readers do we have!?'_

 

"Everyone has a form of mind reading." Logan says out loud for 'no reason'. 

 

Patton sighs "Falsehood, Virgil and Logan aren't broken." 

 

Logan looks at Virgil then raises an eyebrow at Patton. "Really?"

 

Virgil snorts and shakes his head. "Where have you been?" Nemo massages Patton's head, being careful to not go to his neck.

 

Patton looks at them with confusion. Logan shakes his head. "Patton I'm a workaholic and I dump Virgil because I was insecure about my feelings."

 

"I get angry and overprotective over the smallest things. When I do something wrong sometimes, I feel I should have heavy consequences for it." Virgil shrugs.

 

"But you two have such a great relationship. How you do it?"

 

Logan chuckles "We do this magical thing call talking to each other. You should try it." Logan smirks. Virgil smiles.

 

Nemo looks away, a bit ashamed. _'Can’t talk if I'm always running...'_

 

"You can't keep running from each other." 

 

"I'm not running." Patton argued.

 

Logan raises his eyebrow. "You were literally gone all day dinking your emotions away." 

 

Nemo sighs. "And I've been gone two in a row, plus dying, then randomly leaving and locking myself in my room, only to-" he bites his tongue and comes close to tears. "I'm sorry." he whispers to Patton. Sham stays silent, watching them.

 

"What?" Patton looks at him with concern. "What did you do?" Nemo squeezes his eyes shut.

 

Virgil looks worried. _'Nemo... Don't...'_

 

"I-" Nemo shakes his head. "It wasn't right. It wasn't healthy. But- I-" he nods down at his long sleeves. Patton slowly lifts his sleeves up and his face goes to horror as he gasps.

 

Nemo looks away. He doesn't need to see the slowly healing scars again. "I’m so sorry-" his voice sounds broken.

 

Tears form in his eyes. "Why?" He whispers. Logan looks away.

 

"I don't- I don't know. They just wanted pain." Nemo says quietly. Virgil closes his eyes and looks down.

 

Patton sobs "I'm so sorry." 

 

Nemo shakes his head and pulls his sleeve back down. "You didn't do this. This was all me..."

 

"I couldn't help you. I failed you." Patton cries.

 

"Love... No one could help me. You didn't fail me." Nemo sighs. He remembers what the others said about the spider incident. "We keep feeling guilty because we can’t save each other from their trials..."

 

"Were supposed to help each other. We are a family a team." Patton gasps "I'm sorry I'm broken. I'm sorry that I can't keep myself in check and keep bottling things up. I'm just waiting for the day I'm in a bottle and get thrown in the sea. I'm so scared I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you. I need you." Patton cries and holds onto him.

 

Nemo doesn't even know how to respond to that. He slowly wraps his arms around Patton. "If you're getting thrown in the sea, I'm going with you." he says, determined.

 

Virgil looks at Logan worriedly. _'This is bad...'_ Sham still hadn't moved.

 

 _'He has a lot of things bottle up. He needs to work threw them but not at once. He's holding onto something big and I feel like it has something to do with those fear bottles.'_ He looks over at them. Virgil nods.

 

Patton cries and holds onto him for dear life. Logan frowns he sighs _'Sorry Patton but I need to know.'_ Logan's eyes glow dark blue and looks deep into Patton's mind. Virgil's eyes widen and he watches Logan wearily. He moves closer to him in case he passes out. Nemo continues holding and rocking Patton, nuzzling him. Sham looks over at Logan then goes over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and closing his eyes, helping him navigate Patton's mental lies.

 

Logan looks for what he needs he sees the ink monster everyone was talking about. Then he sees flashes of Patton's fears. Giant spiders, darkness, everyone dead, Nemo leaving him, fire. He fasts forward. Patton is on the cliff. He wakes up from a nightmare. He lifts his shirt there is ink attach to him. He fast forward to Patton getting scared Nemo sneaking up on him the spider attack. Logan blinks and his eyes go to normal he leans on Virgil and gasps. Virgil holds him and rubs his back. Sham kneels down as well, winded and breathing heavily. Nemo looks at them. "What did you do!?"

 

Logan shakes his head. "Patton lift up your shirt." 

 

"What?"

 

"Lift up your shirt now." 

 

"No." Patton says determinedly. 

 

Nemo looks at Patton. "Patton..." Virgil looks between Patton and Logan. Sham looks up from the ground.

 

"Patton." Logan warns 

 

"Logan stop." 

 

"Patton I'm serious either show them or I will tell them." 

 

"You went through my mind!" 

 

Nemo looks between them, heart beating faster. "Tell us what?"

 

"Nothing!" 

 

Logan sighs "Patton has ink on his stomach from the attack." 

 

Nemo's eyes go wide, and he looks at Patton sadly. "Why didn't you want to tell us?"

 

"Terra can just remove it?" Virgil says.

 

Patton bites his lip. Logan stands straight and crosses him arms. "Because he doesn't want to remove it." 

 

Nemo and Virgil look confused. "Wha- why?" Nemo asks.

 

Patton stays silent. Logan sighs "You know I'm just going to tell them at least do it yourself." 

 

"Or you could keep your nose out of it!" Patton spites back.

 

Logan shakes his head. "Not this time. The reason is simple. Patton wants to suffer." Nemo and Virgil share and knowing look and sigh. 

 

 _'Why do we all want to suffer?'_ Nemo thinks. Sham looks at them sadly.

 

Virgil looks at him. "Come on, Sham." he moves to take his hand, but Sham refuses.

 

"Why do you want to suffer?" Nemo asks, entering sadly familiar territory.

 

"Cause then I could understand your pain and be able to help you." 

 

Nemo groans. "Patton... The pain your experiencing and the pain I am are not the same. Yes, they both deal with fear, but mine is a lot more than fear. Besides that, how are you supposed to supposedly help me if you yourself are drowning in your own pain?"

 

Patton sobs "I DON"T KNOW!" He holds Nemo. "Why does everyone have to hurt? Why can't we just be happy?"

 

Nemo cups Patton's face to look at him. "Because life has its ups and downs. But you know what makes me the saddest? Why I run away and isolate myself from everyone?" Patton shakes his head.

 

Nemo's eyes tear up. "The very thought of _any_ of you knowing what I'm going through is like, of you experiencing the pain and troubles I do, that shakes me to my core. I weep over its day and night, externally and internally. You can help me, but putting yourself in my position unnecessarily?" Nemo shakes his head. "That only makes me sadder. It fills me with more fear and guilt. This is my trial. You cannot carry it for me."

 

Patton eyes widen and he curls up in Nemo. "I'm sorry..." 

 

Nemo rubs his back and kisses Patton's head. "I forgive you. Please let us get rid of that ink."

 

Patton nods "Ok..." 

 

Nemo looks up at Logan. "Can you get Terra, please?" Sham races out before Logan can. Sham goes to Roman's room and knocks on the door.

 

Roman opens the door. "Oh, hey Sham what's up?" Roman is cover in pink paint. When Sham looks into the door, he finds so is Terra and Nico as well as a finished chair. That has a purple sugar skull surrounded by flowers with a pink background. 

 

Sham smiles and claps. He ducks under Roman and goes over to Terra. "You aren't required."

 

Nico tilts his head at Sham. "Your vocabulary is getting more and more complex..." he scratches his head, forgetting his has paint on his hand.

 

"Oh ok..." Terra stands up. "Where too?" Terra completely forgets he is cover in paint. Sham points to Terra's shirt and smirks.

 

Terra looks down. "Oh... opps sorry we had a paint war." 

 

"I still say I won." Roman smirks 

 

"In your dreams!" Terra fires back and giggles. 

 

Sham smiles and shakes his head. He takes Terra's hand and leads him out. "Patton left a lot of ink..." he says quietly once they’re in the hall. "He wanted to let it go..."

 

Terra frowns "Oh... Why?" He shakes his head. "You know what it doesn't matter let's get it off him." Terra enters Patton’s room. 

 

Logan looks at him. "What happen to you?"

 

"Paint war." Sham follows him. Virgil smiles before looking at Patton and Nemo worriedly. Nemo looks up at Terra and positions Patton so Terra can get to him. He kisses Patton's temple gently and carefully pulls his shirt up a bit. His eyes beg Terra to help Patton.

 

"Ok this won't hurt." Terra goes to touch him.

 

"Wait! What will happen when you take it?"

 

"I absorb the ink and the fear that it holds." 

 

Patton shakes his head. "I don't think you want to do that." Terra tilts his head and frowns. Nemo frowns.

 

"Not spiders." Sham answers.

 

Terra flinches "Oh..." 

 

Sham thinks. "I might not be able to let it affect you or clear the image, so you are afraid of it..."

 

Nemo looks at Sham, surprised. "It took me years to master that..."

 

"We can try either way I'm taking that back." Patton frown but nods. Terra looks at Sham. "Ready?" Sham places a hand on Terra's head and nods, closing his eyes in preparation. Virgil watches anxiously, fidgeting with his sleeves and standing close to Logan.

 

Logan holds him and rubs his shoulder. Terra takes a deep breath and touches the ink. It slithers up his arm and disappears. Terra gasps and falls to his knees.

 

Sham follows him down. _'There's nothing there. You're okay. There's nothing there.'_ Sure enough, all Terra can see is a blurry fog. Nemo holds Patton close, watching the kids worriedly. Terra takes deep breath gasps the feeling is still there but he's working through it.  _'Good job.'_ he hears Sham's voice in his mind. _'You're not afraid.'_

 

Terra smiles and nods his heart rate slowing down as the fear passes. He opens his eyes. "Terra are you good?"

 

Terra nods still out of breath. "Yeah piece of cake." Sham opens his eyes and rubs Terra's back with a smile. He looks over at Logan and Virgil and nods. Virgil breathes a sigh of relief.

 

Nemo smiles. "Thank you, you two..."

 

Terra leans a little on Sham. "Yeah no problem that's what family is for."

 

Nemo looks down at Patton and rubs his arm, pulling his shirt back down. "How do you feel?"

  
"Better." Patton smiles at him.

 

"So that explains your extra fear." Terra tries to stand but his legs shake. Sham shushes Terra and sits him back down. Virgil smirks at them.

 

Nemo smiles and kisses Patton's forehead passionately. "I love you. Thank you for letting us help you."

 

"Yeah" Patton nuzzles him. "Pain sucks." Terra crosses his arms and pouts. Sham smiles and pats his head.

 

"Yeah. Never force yourself to go through it if you don't have to ever again." Nemo rubs his cheek against Patton's. "Please..."

 

Patton nods "I still have 50 more bottles to go throw though." 

 

"You are not taking them any time soon. Especially not alone. We can still try Nico's idea." Nemo says.

 

"Ok but what am I going to do with those." He nods to the giant bottles. Terra looks over to it. 

 

"Wow that is enough fear to give you a heart attack." Nemo and Virgil look at them too. Sham looks determined.

 

"No one can take that much fear." Terra looks at Patton. "Maybe you should just leave those alone." 

 

"What... If... It's distributed... Amongst multiple people at the same time?" Nemo asks hesitantly.

 

Terra shakes his head. "You would throw everyone into a panic attack." Sham looks even more determined.

 

Nemo glances at Sham. "Um. No. No, no, no. I see what you're thinking. You can't help multiple people at once..."

 

Terra looks at Sham. "Uh yeah no not happening lil bro." Sham crosses his arms and pouts.

 

Logan looks at everyone. "Can you not just take small doses of it over a long period of time? Why is it all at once?"

 

Patton opens his mouth but then closes it. He thinks "Huh... I never thought about that." Nemo smiles at Logan.

 

"Pleasure being the common sense of the group." He tips an imaginary hat. Patton laughs 

 

"Ok Lo we get it you're smart." Sham giggles. Virgil smiles at Logan fondly.

 

"Well I think my work here is done." Logan picks up Virgil. "I think I will take my leave now." Patton laughs

 

Virgil squeals and blushes. "Logan!"

 

Nemo laughs as well. "Have fun." he winks at Virgil, making him blush more. Sham gets up and offers Terra a hand. Logan walks out kissing Virgil. Terra looks at Sham and takes his hand. He stands up. 

 

Nemo looks at them. "Thank you again." he looks Sham directly in the eyes. Sham smiles and nods.

 

"No problem Dad's. Hey so is dinner a thing or am I waiting for tomorrow to eat?" 

 

Patton smirks "You can cook too you know." 

 

"Yeah but I'm lazy." 

 

Nemo scoffs and laughs. "Logil WAS going to make it, but apparently not." he shrugs.

 

Sham giggles excitedly. "Terra and I can't cook!"

 

Nemo smiles at him. "You sure?"

 

"Yeah how hard can it be? Besides you guys cook for us all the time." 

 

"I thought you were too lazy?" Patton raises an eyebrow.

 

"I just got talk into doing it." Terra giggles "Come on Sham let's go!" Terra runs out. 

 

"CLEAN YOURSELF BEFORE COOKING!" Patton yells. Sham giggles madly and runs after him. Nemo laughs and sighs, nuzzling Patton. Patton’s door closes. "So were alone." Patton smirks

 

Nemo raises a curious brow. "Yes...?"

 

Patton giggles and push him down and gets on top. "You still want me to dom?"

 

Nemo's eyes widen and his heart picks up speed a bit. "I... I don't know..." he blushes slightly. On one hand he feels better now but on another he feels a little scared like something bad is going to happen and ruin it. Or maybe it's the setting? Or... "Can we... Go to my room?"

 

Patton smiles sweetly at him. "Relax I'm kidding. Let's just cuddle ok?" Nemo sighs and nods. But DAMMIT! NOW HE CAN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! He squirms a bit. Patton curls up on him and nuzzles his chest.

 

Nemo smiles at him and kisses his head, petting his hair. "Maybe later..." Nemo smirks and moves his hand down to the back and side of his neck, brushing the spot gently. Patton relaxes and purrs Nemo giggles and keeps lightly brushing the spot. Nemo leans up and places a gentle kiss on it. Patton giggles and gives him more room. Nemo licks the spot and hums, closing his eyes.

 

Patton hums and nuzzles him "I love you." 

 

"I love you too..." Nemo can't help but be curious about all the ways he can use this new discovery. He licks the spot again before gently sucking on it. Patton moans and melt away just becoming dead weight on Nemo. He wraps his arms around Nemo. Nemo smiles against Patton's skin and doesn't move, just continuing to suck on Patton's neck. Patton shivers if he can't think anymore and he has is this feeling of him on his neck and he never wants it to end.

 

Nemo pulls away a bit, giving him a kitten lick before cupping Patton's face. "Do you actually want to stay at cuddling for now?" he asks earnestly.

 

Patton whines at the lost touch. "Wha?"

 

Nemo smiles softly and strokes his cheek. "Do you just want to cuddle for now?" he asks again.

 

"Cuddles are nice." He nuzzles him.

 

Nemo raises a brow at him. "You okay, Patton?" he can't help the tone of worry in his voice.

 

Patton hums and nods his head. "Super relaxed."

 

"Mmm." Nemo nuzzles him. "Cuddles it is then." he rubs Patton's back.

 

Patton hums happily. "I love you flaws and all." He giggles.

 

Nemo smiles softly, tears almost filling his eyes. It reminds him of a song... But he's having trouble remembering it... Oh! "Eh... Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful angellll... Love your imperfections- every angle... Tomorrow comes and goes before you know. So, I just had to let you know the way dat gucci look on you amazin'!" he cuts himself off and rubs his cheek against Patton's, not wanting to come off as suggestive.

 

Patton smiles "My song bird." 

 

Nemo smiles and purrs. "Started when we were younger... Swear to God that I loved him. Sorry that your mom found out. Guess we just really had the thunder. Nobody else I'd be under..."

 

"Did you face really brighten when you talked about me?" He lazily asked.

 

Nemo looks a bit surprised but smiles fondly. "Yes. It felt like I was walking on air when anyone even mentioned you..." he kisses Patton's cheek. "The first time you said you loved me... I felt like I had just traveled to the moon and back. My love for you is deeper than any ocean... Nothing can separate me from you... I'd go with you to the ends of the earth my love, my honeybee..." he purrs

 

Patton smiles "Same." Nemo rubs his head against Patton's and drowns him in kisses all over his face. Patton giggles and lets him move his head to give him more area. Nemo pauses over his nose, giving it a long kiss before continuing on. Patton giggles happily. Nemo smiles at hearing Patton giggling. It makes him happy to hear Patton happy. He keeps going in circles until not an inch of Patton's face hasn't felt Nemo's soft lips. Patton hums "You’re a great kisser."

 

Nemo chuckles. "I had a great teacher." he kisses Patton on the lips lightly.

 

Patton giggles "You were a great student." Patton kisses him back. Nemo hums and wraps his arms around Patton's neck. He resists the temptation to make a joke... Patton kisses his face sweetly and lazily. Nemo smiles and sighs contently, closing his eyes and letting Patton do as he pleases, more than open to drifting off for a nap with Patton next to him. Patton kisses his face and lips for a while before he snuggles up and falls asleep on top of him. Nemo follows soon after.

 


	53. What's a Kink?

Roman puts Terra's chair where his old chair used to be. "I've got to say Terra your chair came out great!" Roman beams.

 

Terra smiles from the kitchen "Thanks Roman couldn't have been done without your help."

 

Nico nods in agreement. "I love it!" Sham giggles and nods as well, continuing to peel shrimp.

 

"Where's Logna and Virgil? They should see it!" Nico exclaims.

 

"Logan picked Virgil up and ran off. They are most likely in Logan's room." Terra shrugs as he stirs the Spaghetti.

 

"Oh." Nico looks at Roman with a raised brow. "Logan's been more... Relaxed lately." he whispers in a curious tone.

 

"Don't look at me I can never figure that man out. He could come down with his head on fire and it wouldn't surprise me." 

 

"Really?" Terra chuckles

 

Nico laughs. "Don't encourage it. Virgil would have a heart attack." Sham finishes peeling the shrimp and starts cooking them. He smiles at Terra proudly.

 

Terra smiles back. "You have been the best today lil bro and I am so proud of you."

 

Sham beams. "Not you at all." George runs downstairs, giggling madly and carrying his plastic bug carrier, full of bugs.

 

Roman looks at it. "Wow you got them all." Roman looks impressed. 

 

"What are you going to do with them now?" George pauses and looks at them a moment. He shrugs and sets them down on the table and continues to watch them. Sham tilts his head at him but shrugs and goes back to cooking. Terra blinks _'Hmm he usually more talkative about his discovers. I hope everything is okay.'_ he goes back to stirring.

 

Roman sits next to him. "Did you have fun?" Nico comes over and sits next to George, watching the bugs as well. George giggles and nods. Roman smiles "Well the bugs need to go upstairs when Dinner starts, ok?"

 

George nods. "Okawy mawgic man!" he giggles. Nico smirks fondly.

 

"Are you ever going to call me by my actual name?" Roman smirks.

 

"Wha? Woman?" George giggles.

 

Nico wheezes. _'Backwards, but okay.'_ Sham giggles from the kitchen.

 

Roman shakes his head. "RO-man"

 

George looks at Roman with a thinking face. "WO-man." he giggles more.

 

Roman groans "I'm not winning here."

 

Nico stands up, laughing. "I- I need a minute. Can’t- breathe!" he walks over to the couch and collapses on it.

 

George beams. "Woman mawgic man!"

 

"No!" Sham agrees from the kitchen, still laughing as well.

 

Terra laughs "You should have kept your mouth shut Woman." 

 

"Not you too!" Roman groans and lays on the table.

 

Nico bursts into another fit of laughter. He gets up from the couch and walks over, placing a kiss on Roman's cheek. "I love you, Woman."

 

"Nico, I swear-"

 

Terra laughs "You can't stop us freedom of speech!" Nico laughs harder. George smiles and giggles, though now he's partially lost as to what's going on. Roman goes to the couch defeated.

 

Nico goes over and flops on top of him. "Hey there, beautiful." he smirks at him. George goes back to looking at the insects.

 

Roman looks at him. "Oh no you were mean to me you get nothing." He pouts.

 

"Aww... I'm sorry, Woman." Nico grins and boops his nose.

 

"You see I don't think your sorry because you’re still doing it."

 

Nico's grin fades a bit. "Are you actually upset?" he asks a little sadly.

 

Roman sighs "a little..." He admits _'Names are special your name means you accepted that you are more than just your trait. I would like to be called by my name._ '

 

Nico frowns. "I'm sorry, Roman." he nuzzles him.

 

Roman holds onto him. "Now was that so hard?"

 

Nico smiles and kisses his cheek. "I love you, Roman..."

 

"I love you too Nico." Roman kisses his cheek. Nico smiles into the kiss and lays his head on Roman's chest, fingering his necklace.

 

George turns towards them. "What's a kink?" Roman jumps.

 

Nico falls off of Roman. "Omph!"

 

Sham suddenly gasps. "Oh no! What is a kink?"

 

"UHHHHH- It's a knot in a hose!" Nico answers.

 

Sham and George look at each other. "Memeo has a biting knot in a hose?" George tilts his head. Nico blushes slightly and looks at Roman.

 

Roman is trying to contain his laugher. "Ask Nemo when he comes down."

 

"How about no?" Nico is still in shock. Sham frowns in thought as he finishes on the shrimp.

 

"Why not?" Roman still smiling.

 

"You know _exactly_ why not..." Nico raises a testing eyebrow him. He shrugs and looks down, still sitting on the floor. "I mean... Between the two of us..." he mumbles under his breath and shakes his head.

 

Roman gets closer "What?"

 

Nico blushes hard. "Nothing!" he whispers hushly. Roman smiles and nibbles his ear. Nico bites back a moan and licks his lips, leaning closer.

 

'Does someone else have a biting kink?" He whispers as he nipples.

 

Nico shivers and forces himself to keep quiet. "M-maybe... Maybe we should... G-go... Exploring..." he whispers breathily.

 

A blanket fall on them. "There are children down here." Logan hisses "Do you two have no self-control?" Nico tries to pull the blanket off, but Roman still has his ear. He bites his tongue to keep from making any noise. 

 

"You're one to talk..." Virgil smirks at Logan.

 

Logan raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

 

Virgil looks genuinely surprised and feign thinks back. "Pinning me down at the party... Sweeping me off my feet... Purposefully flustering me." he still smirks.

 

George looks over at them. "Daddy? Papa? What's a kink?"

 

Virgil and Logan chokes "Where did you hear that?"

 

Sham comes out. "Not in George's domain. Nico didn't say it was an untied hose..." He frowns.

 

"But Memeo having a biting knot in a hose?" George looks confused.

 

Logan nods _'That was the best they could come up with?'_ Nico tries to pull away from Roman under the blanket, but his attempts are half hearted. He grabs Roman and sinks out. Sham looks over and tilts his head as a blanket suddenly falls.

 

 _'Okay, but they're smart and know that's not right. What are we going to tell them?'_ Virgil thinks back. He looks over at the blanket on the ground and groans. "Dinner is almost ready!" he storms upstairs to stop them.

 

Terra groans. "George Sham it's an adult thing." George and Sham still look confused. Sham's eyes suddenly widen, and he stares at the blanket.

 

"Wha? Wha?" George chirps. Sham shakes his head and goes back to the kitchen. George pouts.

 

A door closes and Virgil emerges at the top of the stairs, pushing Roman along. "Just. Wait!" he hisses at him. He gives him one final push towards the stairs before going to get Patton and Nemo.

 

Roman just laughs it off. "I am so having fun later on." He sits down. Terra sets the pot down. 

 

"Ok spaghetti is ready."

 

Virgil comes back down the stairs and ruffles George's hair. "Go put the bugs in my room." he smiles at him. George beams and takes off upstairs. Sham comes out and sets the table as George comes back and sits down. Virgil sits next to him. George is still thinking, trying to figure out what kink means.

 

Nemo comes down the stairs, carrying a sleepy Patton and nuzzling him. George beams. "Memeo? What's a kink?"

 

Nemo tilts his head and frowns in confusion. "What? Oh. It's like a sharp bend in a hose. It cuts off the water and can be pretty annoying." he sets Patton down and sits down next to him.

 

George hums upset. Nico comes down the stairs, having finally calmed down. "Buwt dat doesnt make sense! You having a biting bend in a hose!?" George exclaims.

 

Nemo's eyes widen, and he immediately blushes darkly. He suddenly feels sweaty and he can't breathe. _'He just... Told... Everyone...'_

 

Sham frowns. He didn't know whether or not he should have silenced George given last time, but based on Nemo's reaction, the answer was probably yes. Nico blushes as well and doesn't look at anyone. Virgil looks at Nemo with a frown and looks at George. "George. Enough." his tone is a bit strong.

 

Patton hums and resting his head on the table. "Someone’s tired." Roman chuckles. Logan raises an eyebrow at it. George whines and looks down. Virgil sighs and rubs his back. 

 

Nemo takes a breath. "I'll be back. I just need a moment." He stands and heads upstairs. 

 

Sham watches him worried. He stands and follows, pausing halfway up the stairs. "Don't start without us." He continues on.

 

George frowns _'Did I make Memeo upset? Is he going to go hurt himself now?'_ eyeshadow starts to grow. _'I just wanted to understand what a kink is now everyone is upset.'_

 

Virgil frowns and kisses George's forehead. "No, he's not. He promised us." He whispers to George.

 

Sham comes back a minute later with Nemo behind him. Nemo goes over and picks George up, rocking him. "Hey. You're okay, you didn't do anything wrong, it just shocked me for a moment." He offers him a smile.

 

"Why? Is it bad?"

 

"Because it's an adult thing. It's not necessarily bad... It's just there's some things we don't want you to know because we don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself or others." Nemo says.

 

George nods "Ok..." He hugs Nemo. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, George. I'm not upset with you, just... next time you know someone's secret, ask that person first before talking with others about it, okay?" Nemo gives him a squeeze.

 

George nods "My first question never got answered." He mumbles.

 

"What first question?" Nemo tilts his head. Sham tenses.

 

"The one from this morning that Sham kept me from asking."

 

Nemo nods. "Well... who does that question concern?"

 

Terra and flowers." He points at Nico. Nico feels his heart pick up pace. 

 

Nemo looks over and nods. "Sham? Who should he talk with first?"

 

Sham looks over at Nico, then back at Nemo holding George. "Nico. If he doesn't want to."

 

Nico takes Roman's hand and glances at him. "He won't understand. I don't even understand." He whispers. He sighs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, George. But that's a question I'm not quite ready to answer yet..."

 

Virgil looks at him with concern, guessing at what the question is, but not pushing it. He is curious too, but he knows Nico will tell them in his own time.

 

"You want me to answer it?" Roman whispers to him.

 

Nico closes his eyes, thinking it over for a moment. He looks around the table at everyone's faces full of love and concern, except Patton who's still laying his head on the table. His heart feels like it's going to jump out of his chest. "I was... trying to figure out if I was genderfluid... the answer for now is no." He whispers quietly. He curls into Roman and hides against him.

 

Roman rubs his back. Logan looks at Nico. "I understand gender identity can be harder to figure out sometimes. Take your time and let us know when or if it changes." Logan assures.

 

"Yeah at first I thought I was trans but realized I was just a cross dresser." George looks around their saying words that he doesn't understand.

 

Nico gives a small nod. "Thanks guys..."

 

"Yeah, of course. Don't feel pressured into anything, and like Logan said, just take your time." Virgil says with a reassuring smile, though Nico's back is facing all of them.

 

"We all love you, no matter what." Nemo says. Sham watches them all, eyes quickly changing targets multiple times. His gaze lingers on Nico for a moment. Nemo sets George down in his chair and kisses his head before taking his spot next to Patton, gently shaking him. "Love, wake up." He smirks. Nico sighs, the feeling of dread having passed and now just the after effects lingering. There's a sense of freedom in his family knowing now, and confirming he'll be accepted no matter his choice.

 

George runs over and hugs Nico. Patton lifts his head "Hmm?" He holds Nemo and nuzzles him.

 

Nico smiles down at him and ruffles his hair as he hugs him back. "Maybe some secrets aren't meant to stay secret..." He mumbles to himself.

 

Nemo chuckles and tries to sit Patton up. "It's dinner time, honeybee."

 

"Nope." Patton leans on him. Logan raises an eyebrow. 

 

"You touch his spot?"

 

Nemo blushes slightly. "Maybe..." He pets Patton's hair. "Why?" Sham raises a brow. Virgil smirks and chuckles, getting to work serving everyone.

 

Logan nods "He gets really clingy when you play with it and zones out. Have fun."

 

"Oops..." Nemo smiles sheepishly and kisses Patton's forehead, leaning forward to eat and still petting Patton's hair. Patton purrs Sham quietly eats.

 

Nico gives George a squeeze. "Go eat now." He smiles at him. George nods and runs to his chair.

 

"You need to eat too, love." Nemo says to Patton. Virgil serves George some shrimp spaghetti and smiles at him.

 

"Ok." Patton nibbles at his shoulder.

 

Terra looks away. "Dad..."

 

Nemo bites his lip and closes his eyes, gently pushing Patton off. "Stop. Not now. I meant the spaghetti and you know that." He twirls some onto his fork and offers it to Patton.

 

Sham looks at George nervously. He bites his lip. _'You didn't see that.'_ Patton giggles and takes it.

 

Nemo smiles and pets his hair. "Good." He gets another bite ready for him.

 

Nico watches them. "I'm assuming you didn't have a chance to ask?"

 

"What?" Nemo tilts his head.

 

"The C.T." Nico says.

 

Nemo looks even more confused. Nico groans and signs 'B.D.A.Y'

 

"Oh! No, not yet."

 

Patton takes another bite. Logan eats his food. _'Patton does not want sex to night he's clingy and a little loopy but he just wants cuddles. Though be warn Patton might still tease you.'_

 

 _'Okay. Thanks for the heads up.'_ Nemo thinks back. He takes a bite himself, then offers another to Patton, keeping up that pattern. "This is really good you guys!" He looks between Sham and Terra. Sham beams.

 

"Thanks, it was Sham's idea." Terra blushes. Sham giggles.

 

Nemo smirks. "Well, you know how I love shrimp." He chuckles.

 

Sham smirks back. "Oh noooo! Not at allllll!"

 

"Oh my gosh, he sounds like me..." Virgil realizes. Nemo laughs. 

 

"Oh boy... We're gonna have two emos running around now." Nico jokes.

 

Sham bites his lip and looks down. He suddenly looks up. "Can I have a phone?"

 

George gasps "Me too!"

 

Nemo calms down and glances at Sham. "A phone?" Sham nods. Nemo frowns and thinks it over. He looks at Patton, though he's still out of it. Virgil bites his lip and looks at Nemo.

 

Terra raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong with giving them a phone?"

 

"Tumblr." Nemo and Virgil say in unison.

 

George tilts his head. "What's Tumblr?"

 

"There's parental controls though?" Nico suggests.

 

"A site you are not allowed on without an adult with you." Virgil says.

 

Nemo nods slowly. "I'm just... I don't know..." He looks at Sham. "Let me think about it, okay?" Sham nods.

 

George still looks confused "Why?" Virgil looks at Nemo with a 'help me' look.

 

"Because there is calming things on it sometimes." Sham answers.

 

George nods "Oh then I stay off."

 

Virgil sighs and looks at Nemo. "Not yet... I don't think the internet is a good idea..."

 

Nemo nods. "What about a trac phone? They can still text us and put their own music on the SD card..." Virgil looks at Logan with a questioning glance.

 

Logan looks at Sham. "Why do you want a phone?"

 

Sham shrugs. "Music is silent. Art is dumb. I want to remain ignorant."

 

"You can always ask us questions too...?" Nemo says hesitantly.

 

Sham shakes his head. "Questions about-" He signs 'lies' and 'truth'.

 

"Also, Cobalt would make a terrible model." He smiles sheepishly.

 

"Oh, a rising artist." Roman beams.Nico smiles at him.

 

Sham shrugs. "Thomas definitely has less talent than he gives himself credit for." Nemo thinks it over, having stopped feeding Patton. Patton pouts and nibbles his shoulder. 

 

Nemo grits his teeth and lets out a pained noise, resisting the urge to shiver but tapping his foot. He pushes Patton off again and rubs the spot to get rid of the tingling sensation before getting another bite for Patton. "Can someone get him a lollipop or something so I can finish eating?" He begs. Roman summons a big lollipop. he hands it to Patton. Patton starts eating it and leaning on Nemo.

 

Nemo sighs and rubs Patton's back. "Thanks, Ro." He gives him a grateful smile.

 

"Eh don't worry about it." George tilts his head. 

 

"Why is Pappy biting Memeo?"

 

"Is he going to eat him?" 

 

Patton giggles "I could." 

 

"DAAAAAAD!" Terra blushes. Nemo internally screams. Sham looks around, not knowing who to silence.

 

Virgil groans loudly. "He's teasing him." _'In all meanings of the word...'_

 

'Someone change the subject nowwwwwwwww!' Nemo still internally screams. He quickly finishes his plate and ruffles Sham's hair. "It was really good you guys, thanks." He picks Patton up.

 

Patton giggles and holds onto him. "You would like that." He giggles "You want me to eat you?" he says jokily.

 

Terra covers his ears. "Stop! Dad that's gross."

 

Nemo breaths quickly. "Bye." He sinks out with Patton. Sham breathes a sigh of relief.

 

Roman shakes his head.  _'And they complain about us.'_ Nico smirks. Sham finishes and goes to the kitchen, putting his dishes in the sink before heading upstairs to his room.Virgil sighs and glances at Logan.

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "I warn him."

 

"Yeah. He's never had to deal with his partner being this loopy. It's kind of amusing to watch, though." Virgil chuckles and shakes his head. "Reminds me of you..." Logan blushes Nico gets up and clears the table. "I'll do dishes tonight." He says, ignoring Roman's knowing look.

 

George gets up and goes to Virgil. "Daddy can I go to your room?"

 

Virgil suddenly gasps. "Oh yeah! Wait for me!" He gets up and kisses Logan's cheek before racing up the stairs with George.

 

"What was that about?" Logan asks. 

 

"I don't know but I'm going to bed. Night guys." 

 

"Isn't it a little early?" Roman comments.

 

"Just trying to get the days to go by faster." Terra heads upstairs. Nico looks at Terra as he leaves a bit sadly, but with understanding. 

 

Logan stands up. "Well I will get working on planning the camping trip just in case." 

 

"Thanks Lo." Logan nods and heads up. Roman turns to Nico. "It's just us now." He smirks he wraps his arms around Nico. "You need help?"

 

Nico growls lowly. “I swear... if you try anything while I’m working you are going to regret it.”

 

"Hmm, am I?" Roman gets dangerously closes to his ear. Nico pulls himself out of Roman’s arms and still growls.

 

Roman chuckles "Ok I will behave. Which is more than you can say about Patton at the moment."

 

Nico shrugs. “He’s not all there right now.” He continues with the dishes. “You might wanna go make a plan or something.”

 

"Wow someone wants me away." Roman says jokily. "Am I in the dog house or something?"

 

Nico smirks at him. “Only if you want to be...”

 

Roman wraps his arms around him again. “Maybe I want to be." 

 

Nico hums and kisses his cheek, slowing in washing the dishes. “I think I want to dom tonight...” he says quietly.

 

"I would like that." Roman purrs

 

Nico snaps his fingers and summons two objects from his room. He gives one to Roman and puts the remote in his pocket. “Go get ready, then come back and help me finish the dishes.” He commands. Roman purrs and sinks out.

…

Sham goes into his room and closes the door. He takes a deep breath and goes to his closet, opening it to reveal different outfits. He grabs one with a midnight blue hoodie and a mint green scarf. He smiles softly and throws off is cloak, putting the hoodie on and then the scarf. He looks at himself in the mirror and sees the Cobalt plushie sitting on the bed behind him. He smiles and imagines Cobalt pacing his room, watching him with curiosity. “What do you think?” He asks his dragon. Cobalt makes a low purr in response, nodding her head. 

 

Sham beams and looks back at his reflection. He frowns slightly at his scales and rebellious curly hair. Nemo’s tried to help him with it, saying he used to have it too, but it always looks so immature on Sham. And Sham hates it. He goes to his closet and pulls out a dark gray beanie, pulling it over his head, but that just reveals his ugly scales even more. Cobalt makes a noise of worry as Sham sinks to the ground. She comes over and nuzzles him. Sham holds her and pets her, a quiet tear of frustration drifting down his cheek. “Why can’t I just look like everyone else?” He asks. He looks back at his reflection and tears the beanie off. 

 

He brushes his hair to the left side, using it to cover as much of his scales as he can. He looks down at the scales on his hand before looking back in the closet. He grabs a pair of yellow, fingerless gloves and slips them on. He looks over at the mirror again while Cobalt sits and watches. “I need to leave my hair curly.” He nods to himself. “Or longer...” he sighs and pets Cobalt, kissing her head before removing the outfit and changing into his pjs. He carefully hides the outfit back in his closet and climbs into bed, Cobalt curling up beside him as he holds onto the plushie. “Never. It’ll never happen...” he drifts off to sleep.   
  
...

Patton hums the next morning he opens his eyes and looks at Nemo. His shoulders are bruised. _'Opps'_ he gently rubs his shoulders. Nemo whimpers in his sleep, nuzzling Patton."Sorry love." Patton smiles at him and kisses his head.

 

Nemo hums and slowly comes to consciousness. “Hmm... Patton?”

 

"Hi, love sorry about last night."

 

Nemo shakes his head. “All good.” He closes his eyes again. “ ‘cept I think Terra was grossed out...”

 

"Opps." Patton blushes Nemo chuckles and kisses Patton lightly on the lips. Nemo chuckles and kisses Patton lightly on the lips. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a biting kink?"

 

Nemo blushes. “You couldn’t figure it out first time you bit me?” He asks jokingly.

 

"I figured everyone reacted like that." Patton shrugs

 

“Hmm...” Nemo closes his eyes again and groans. “Ugh... I’m having a hard time waking up.” He blinks and sits up, glancing at the clock it says 9 am.

 

Patton giggles and sits up. "Yeah I know that." 

 

Nemo smirks at him then suddenly remembers something. “OH! I- was thinking...” he looks a little sheepish. “Well- Roman and I were thinking...”

 

Patton tilts his head and smiles. "What is it angelfish?"

 

Nemo smiles softly. “For yours and Logan’s birthday... how would you feel about going on a camping trip as a family with Thomas in the real world?”

 

Patton gasps "That sounds wonderful!"

 

Nemo beams. “Maybe in the evenings, the kids decide to make smores and such, you and I could go on a midnight stroll?” He asks carefully.

 

"Oh, that's so romantic." Patton hugs Nemo.

 

Nemo hugs him back, REALLY hoping Patton considered the campfire part of it. He sighs and pulls away, cupping Patton’s hand. “Part of the reason I wanted to do that with you is because I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in the evenings...” he looks Patton in the eyes, gently.

 

Patton eyes widen "Oh the camp fire..." he looks down. Nemo nods sadly. "I don't know, fire scares me and I start thinking what would happen if it gets out of control?" Patton curls up into Nemo. 

 

Nemo rubs his back. "That's why I wanted to ask first. But it won't get out of control. Virgil will make certain of it."

 

"I know... it's still scary."

 

"I know, love." Nemo kisses his temple. "You can say no if you want too. Or... maybe we can go without a campfire. Either way, this is about you and Logan and what make you two happy on your birthday is what will make the rest of us happy."

 

"But I want to go camping! It would be so much fun. I'll just stay away from the fire." 

 

"You sure?" 

 

"We could go fishing and swimming and hiking and look at the stars there is more to camping then just sitting by the fire."

 

Nemo smiles and nods, kissing Patton's temple again. "I'll let Logan and Roman know then so they can make a plan." He nuzzles Patton. "I love you."

 

Patton nuzzles him back. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to finished! we have 3 more stories already done and working on the 4th. I'll get those out as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy this story, have a great day and happy reading.-Terra


End file.
